Un chico, perdido para siempre
by Haroldo Alfaro
Summary: Traducción de "A boy, lost" de Tangledhair. Las cosas se le están poniendo muy difíciles a la Orden. Harry está ganando poder... pero además ha iniciado una relación con Draco Malfoy, que podría resultar muy peligrosa según algunos. Harry lo único que quiere es, siquiera a veces, vivir como un chico cualquiera de su edad. UA posterior al Libro V. HP/DM slash.
1. El desfile de invierno

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 1 – El desfile de invierno**

Con un diestro movimiento de varita, Harry le agregó un lustre dorado a la gigantesca cabeza de león. Él y varios otros Gryffindor estaban dándole los últimos toques a la carroza para el desfile de invierno. Cada una de las cuatro Casas estaba preparando la suya para el gran evento.

Eran distintas de las que Harry conocía porque _estas_ _carrozas_ flotaban en el aire y resplandecían con detalles mágicos. Retrocedió unos pasos para observar con mejor perspectiva el resultado. Desde atrás le llegó una exclamación: —¡Brillante! Harry, ¡es genial! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mí? —el que había hablado era Ron, quien como Harry vestía el uniforme de quidditch.

—Bueno… podríamos decir que la imaginación no es precisamente tu palo fuerte. —dijo otra pelirroja riendo.

—¡Callate, Ginny!

—Oooh… ¡qué réplica más ingeniosa!

Harry disimuló una sonrisa. Las discusiones entre Ron y Ginny se habían vuelto habituales desde que los dos formaban parte del equipo de quidditch. No eran controversias verbales agresivas pero sí muy frecuentes.

Eran mucho más molestas las constantes desavenencias de Ron y Hermione. Hermione… que justo en ese momento se aproximaba, todos la rodearon para escuchar el informe.

—¿Pudiste espiar todas las otras carrozas? —la urgió Ron.

—No, no pude ver la de Slytherin. —se oyeron varios gimoteos decepcionados— Pero la de Hufflepuff no representa ningún peligro. Se nota que trabajaron mucho pero no tiene un tema central definido y el resultado es bastante caótico. —le dirigió una mirada a la carroza de Gryffindor— ¡Ah…! Ese brillo que le han puesto queda estupendo. Bueno… en cuanto a la de Ravenclaw… es mucho mejor, muy sofisticada incontestablemente… pero en mi opinión… le falta chispa. Así que… la única que realmente podría rivalizar con la nuestra es la de Slytherin.

La mejor carroza le ganaría doscientos puntos a la Casa triunfadora.

—Me pregunto dónde estarán escondiéndola. —musitó Harry.

—Imposible saberlo… y eso que busqué por todos lados excepto en lo hondo del lago.

—¿Nadie te vio espiando? — preguntó Christopher Billing, el nuevo golpeador de tercer año.

—Oh… de eso estoy segura. —respondió Hermione con malicia. Miró de reojo a Harry cuyo manto de invisibilidad había tomado prestado para cumplir la misión. —Ojalá se nos hubiese ocurrido antes.

—Bueno… nosotros no somos Slytherins. —acotó Ginny.

—Muy cierto. —dijo Ron— Capitán, ¿te parece que haya algo más que podamos agregarle a la carroza?

Harry observó el inmenso león bañado en los colores de Gryffindor. La melena flotaba en el aire como si fuera de agua, los dientes estaban expuestos y las garras extendidas. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de saltar. Y a su alrededor danzaban al son de la música las palabras: _Los leones de Gryffindor, protectores de la copa de las Casas._ Escobas y snitches le revoloteaban en torno.

Ginny y Hermione habían trabajado en el rugido. Que se iba a activar en el momento justo para causar el mayor impacto.

Harry sonrió y sacudió apenas la cabeza. —Creo que es espectacular. Pero tal como ya lo había mencionado… nunca antes tuve la ocasión de presenciar un desfile mágico. ¿A ustedes qué les parece?

—¡Sensacional! —gritaron todos.

—Más vale no tocar lo que es perfecto. —agregó Christopher.

—No veo la hora de que empiece el desfile. —chilló Hermione— Tuve la oportunidad de ver uno no muy grande el verano pasado cuando fui a visitar a Víctor, el anunciador no paraba de hablar pero en búlgaro… así que fue poco y nada lo que entendí.

—¿Así que Vicki te llevó a un desfile? —comentó Ron con tono burlón.

—¡No le digas así! —reaccionó Hermione.

—¿Y por qué no? Vicki es _taaan_ dulce… y _taaan_ buen mozo. —apuntó con sorna. Se agarró las mejillas con las dos más manos, inclinó un poco la cara y agregó en _falsetto_: —¡Si hasta a mí me dan ganas de salir con él!

Hubo unas cuantas risas pero Hermione lo miró seria. —Ron, estás a punto de cumplir dieciséis, ¿cuándo pensás madurar?

Ron iba a abrir la boca para replicar pero Harry se le adelantó: —Mejor dejémoslo así. —dijo con tono autoritario— Todos hemos trabajado mucho, estoy muy contento, ahora… ¡todos al desfile y a vivar con el alma a Gryffindor! ¡Vamos a ganar!

Los que no formaban parte del equipo, aplaudieron y enfilaron al campo de quidditch. Harry los observó alejarse, Hermione se dio vuelta en un momento y le dirigió un guiño y una sonrisa. Harry también le sonrió.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Ginny.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry dándose vuelta.

—Ésa es la lechuza del imbécil. —dijo Ginny señalando al ave que se acercaba volando.

—Percy. —masculló Ron— ¿Y ahora qué querrá?

Ginny extendió el brazo y la lechuza se posó. Ron desató las dos cartas que traía. —Una para cada uno. —dijo sarcástico. La lechuza alzó vuelo y se alejó. Los dos abrieron las misivas y las leyeron con semblantes fastidiados.

—¡Pero qué pelotudo! —gritó Ginny, hizo un bollo con la carta y se la guardó en un bolsillo— Ni me voy a molestar en leerla entera ahora. Ya es hora de ir al desfile. —le sonrió a Harry y se puso en camino con los demás.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Harry.

—Las mismas boludeces de siempre. —Ron también abolló la hoja y se la guardó en un bolsillo— Que no es tarde para Ginny y para mí… que no nos dejemos arrastrar por vos y por Dumbledore al grupo de _vengadores anónimos_ ilegales… que Fudge tiene todo bajo control y que la mejor forma de oponerse a Ya Sabés Quién es unir esfuerzos con el Ministerio.

Harry y Ron montaron las escobas y emprendieron vuelo remolcando la carroza hacía el estadio. —No entiendo por qué no admite de una vez que se equivocó. Debería pedir disculpas… pero no, sigue insistiendo con la misma mierda de hace unos meses.

—Creo que no puede por la misma razón que Fudge no puede. —dijo Harry.

Cornelius Fudge, el ministro, había montado una campaña de difamación el año anterior contra Harry y el profesor Dumbledore. Se había negado a admitir públicamente el retorno de Voldemort. Después de haberlo visto con sus propios ojos tuvo que cambiar el discurso y había detenido todas las acciones legales emprendidas contra Harry, Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix. Pero de alguna forma tenía que cubrir su inoperancia, seguía manteniendo ante los medios que la Orden del Fénix era una organización clandestina ilícita, que la comunidad mágica no debía brindarle su apoyo, que sólo el Ministerio tenía la capacidad y los medios para vencer a El Que No Debe Nombrarse. Harry no podía entender cómo era posible que por meras razones de conveniencia política se empecinaran en cerrar los ojos y en negar la realidad.

El desfile estaba ya por comenzar. Harry se encogió de hombros y trató de apartar los pensamientos sobre la insensatez y la irracionalidad de los dirigentes políticos.

—¿Vos sabés lo que están tramando Hermione y alguno de los otros? —preguntó.

—¿A que te referís? —inquirió Ron extrañado.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, el cielo del atardecer se encendió de chispas. —¡Vamos, de prisa! —lo instó. Una explosión de aclamaciones los recibió cuando ingresaron al campo de juego.

El tejón de Hufflepuff era en verdad una cacofonía de resplandor, color, guirnaldas y chispas. Parecía que cada quién se había ocupado de algo sin tener en cuenta el conjunto y el resultado carecía por completo de armonía.

El águila de Ravenclaw tenía mucho mejor porte y presencia. De color negro lustroso y con las alas extendidas sostenía un ancho cartel con la inscripción: _Ravenclaw es el número 1_. Los integrantes del equipo volaban con orgullo flanqueándola.

Pero a Harry lo impresionó mucho más la serpiente de Slytherin, por un segundo llegó a pensar que habían traído un dragón de verdad. El efecto que habían conseguido realmente quitaba el aliento.

Harry le hizo una seña disimulada a Ginny cuando el presentador anunció el ingreso de la carroza de Slytherin al estadio. Un rugido atronador que amenazaba con hacer explotar los tímpanos hizo vibrar las tribunas. La mayoría de los asistentes perdieron interés en el dragón y se pusieron de pie para aplaudir al león que hacía su ingreso.

Hermione y todo el grupo de Gryffindors lanzaron al aire nubes y nubes de papel picado y serpentinas rojo y amarillo para saludar a su carroza, las otras Casas habían hecho algo parecido. Pero el papel picado había sido provisto por los mellizos Weasley. Se multiplicaba una y otra vez en el aire sin parar y se esparcía como impulsado por surtidores en todas direcciones hasta que todo el estadio quedó cubierto de escarlata y dorado.

Gryffindor ganó el premio pero por un margen estrechísimo, Slytherin obtuvo sólo un voto menos.

oOo

Después del desfile hubo un banquete. Faltaban todavía dos semanas para el receso de invierno. Había sido una idea de Ron la elección de tal fecha. En una de las reuniones previas de profesores y prefectos había señalado con mucha sensatez que la preparación del desfile iba a interferir con los estudios para los exámenes parciales si ambos eventos se registraban en la misma semana. Hubo acuerdo entonces para realizar el desfile dos semanas antes.

Los Gryffindors del equipo entraron al Gran Salón algo retrasados. Fueron recibidos con vítores de sus compañeros de Casa y con abucheos provenientes de la mesa de Slytherin. Harry, Ron y Ginny tomaron asiento en los lugares que Neville y Seamus les habían guardado. Seamus saludó a Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla. Hermione alzó una ceja inquisitiva, la pelirroja se hizo la desentendida. Hermione le susurró a Harry al oído que una semana antes Ginny le había dicho que iba a romper con Seamus. Harry también la miró alzando una ceja. Ginny se limitó a encogerse de hombros y metió una mano en el bolsillo.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó— Me había olvidado de esto. —sacó la carta de Percy abollada.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Hermione.

—El imbécil volvió a escribirnos… quiere protegernos de los _vengadores anónimos_ de Harry.

—¿En serio? —dijo Neville sin poder creerlo— ¿La gente del Ministerio sigue en la misma?

—Son unos tontos, eso es lo que son. —intervino Seamus— Más de la mitad de la escuela quiere unirse a Dumbledore para enfrentar a Ya Sabés Quién. Fudge debería aunar esfuerzos con Dumbledore, no criticarlo.

Ron asintió haciendo un gesto con el tenedor. —Los miembros de la Orden están arriesgando la vida. Fudge y el imbécil de mi hermano deberían reconocer que estaban equivocados, deberían pedir disculpas y agradecer todo lo que hace la Orden… y deberían prestar colaboración, no poner trabas.

—Quizá no deberíamos criticarlos tanto. —apuntó Hermione— Dumbledore dice que mientras se opongan a V…Voldemort, están de nuestro lado. No debemos mezclarnos en sus dimes y diretes políticos… pero no es un asunto personal contra la Orden.

—Yo no estoy tan segura. Mi hermano, el imbécil, me escribe diciéndome que mis padres han perdido el juicio porque están dispuestos a luchar contra el hijo de puta, Como Se Llame… a mí me parece que sí tiene algo de muy personal.

Ginny todavía no se animaba a pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort, pero había tomado la costumbre de mencionarlo como Como Se Llame, que denotaba más desprecio que temor. A Harry siempre le hacía gracia y sonreía al oír el apelativo.

Dejó que los otros continuaran con el debate y él se hundió en sus reflexiones que en los últimos tiempos tendían a ser muy depresivas. Les había contado a Hermione y Ron sobre la profecía que establecía que él era el único que _podía_ vencer a Voldemort, pero no les había mencionado la exacta formulación. Porque era demasiado ambigua y dejaba abierta la posibilidad de que él _no_ fuera el vencedor… _ninguno de los dos podrá sobrevivir en tanto el otro siga vivo._

Y pensar en Sirius lo deprimía incluso más. Y siempre asociaba la profecía a la muerte de Sirius… se había enterado de lo que decía el mismo día de la muerte de su padrino.

A pesar de que eran apenas las cinco, el techo del Gran Salón ya mostraba un cielo oscuro. Estaba de muy mal humor cuando todos se levantaron de sus lugares y enfilaron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. El año anterior sus amigos siempre se habían quejado de la agresividad con la que acostumbraba a reaccionar. Una de las cosas que había aprendido después de la muerte de Sirius era cuánto los necesitaba y cuánto dependía de ellos. No quería alejarlos con réplicas hoscas, por eso prefería la soledad cuando se deprimía. Ellos se habían percatado y le daban espacio, pero estaban siempre a disposición cuando él los necesitaba.

Una gran multitud se arracimaba en la entrada al Gran Salón, Harry avanzaba con la cabeza gacha, evitando el contacto visual, evitando la conversación, evitando toda interacción directa. Pero alguien le dio un empujón de improviso.

—¡Mirá por donde caminás, Potter! —Malfoy estaba flaqueado como casi siempre por sus gorilas amenazantes, Crabbe y Goyle.

—Andá a joder a otros, Malfoy. —le espetó Hermione.

—¡Vos no te metas sangresucia repugnante! —replicó Malfoy y amagó a sacar la varita. Harry sacó la suya al instante. Se produjo mucha confusión y pánico en el amontonamiento. Gritos, chillidos e insultos. Entre los dos cruzaron hechizos de ataque que ellos mismos pudieron esquivar, pero los que estaban alrededor tuvieron menos suerte.

La profesora McGonagall se hizo presente presurosa y muy enojada y se interpuso entre ellos. Seis de los circundantes, Crabbe y Goyle, Neville y Seamus y dos Ravenclaws de segundo año, habían resultado víctimas del breve duelo. Harry estaba rabioso pero también avergonzado.

La profesora les indicó a algunos de los alumnos que llevaran de inmediato a los heridos al ala hospitalaria. A continuación agarró a los dos responsables por el cuello de las camisas y los arrastró hasta la mesa cabecera del Gran Salón.

—¡Este tipo de comportamiento es inadmisible! ¡Tiene que terminar! ¡Mírense! ¡Ninguno de los dos tiene ni siquiera un rasguño… y mandaron a SEIS personas al hospital! Veinte puntos menos para cada una de sus Casas y penitencia todas las noches la próxima semana.

—¡Pero la semana que viene tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes! —protestó Malfoy con insolencia.

La profesora curvó los labios, una mueca severa que pudo también haber sido un esbozo de sonrisa maliciosa. —Muy bien, las penitencias quedarán para después del receso… ¡pero tendrán que cumplir una esta misma noche! Van a tener que limpiar el campo de quidditch… y regresen para informarme recién cuando hayan recogido hasta el último pedacito de papel picado.

Malfoy la miró furioso. Harry se limitó a bajar la vista. —Sí, señora. —dijo contrito y giró para salir.

—¡Un momento! —los frenó la profesora— ¡Denme las varita! Lo único que faltaría sería que volvieran a trenzarse en duelo mientras están cumpliendo la penitencia.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, señor Malfoy. Les devolveré las varitas una vez que el estadio esté limpio.

Malfoy la miró como si no lo pudiera creer… pero los dos le entregaron la varita.

Tuvieron que pasar antes por la portería para buscar bolsas de basura y los enseres de limpieza. Filch se mostró encantado cuando se enteró del castigo, se libraba de esa forma de un duro trabajo que le hubiera tocado a él.

Caminaron hasta el campo en silencio, dirigiéndose de tanto en tanto miradas hostiles de soslayo.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó Malfoy— Esto nos va a llevar horas.

Harry agarró una bolsa dispuesto a ponerse a trabajar, el estadio era grande y pensaba mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Malfoy.

—¡Dame una de esas bolsas de basura, Potter! —ordenó Malfoy poniendo todo el desprecio posible al pronunciar el apellido.

Harry lo ignoró. Malfoy se le interpuso. —¡Que me des las bolsas te dije! —y se las arrebató de la mano. Harry volvió a agarrarlas y comenzaron a forcejear. —¿¡Quién carajo te crees que sos!? —le gritó Malfoy y le dio un empujón.

Harry desvió la mirada. _No voy a ponerme a pelear… lo mejor es no hacerle caso._

—¡Yo soy un MALFOY, Potter! ¿Quién sos vos? —volvió a empujarlo— Y vos no sos más que un pobre infeliz, un miserable huerfani…

No llegó a completar el insulto. Harry le propinó un tremendo puñetazo en la mandíbula. Malfoy tambaleó hacia atrás. Por un segundo el universo pareció detenerse. Y luego Malfoy se le abalanzó. Los dos cayeron al suelo y enredados entraron a rodar. Codazos, puñetazos, rodillazos… en la cara, en el pecho y en el abdomen… los golpes arreciaron y se gritaron insultos de todo tipo. Toda la bronca acumulada durante seis años entre ellos explotó de golpe.

Ninguno de los supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron luchando hasta que los dos quedaron tirados uno a lado del otro totalmente exhaustos. Jadeando con dificultad bajo la atmósfera helada. La ropa hecha jirones, cubiertos de sangre y de magulladuras. Harry había empezado a sangrar por la nariz pero la hemorragia parecía ir cediendo. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre ya a medias coagulada y se echó a reír. Se sentía… aliviado. La pelea había barrido con casi todo el estrés acumulado durante meses. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan calmo como en ese momento.

—¿De qué te reís? —preguntó Malfoy.

—No sé. Me sangra la nariz y me pareció gracioso. —Malfoy revoleó los ojos exasperado pero unos segundos después él también se echó a reír.

Estuvieron riéndose un largo rato. Finalmente Harry se incorporó hasta sentarse. Le dolía todo. —¿Estás bien, Malfoy?

—Sí… eso creo. —respondió sentándose también— ¿Vos?

—Sí… —bajó los ojos a las rasgaduras de la ropa y luego se volvió a mirarlo. Malfoy tenía la cara cubierta de sangre y se estaba limpiando la que le brotaba por una herida encima del ojo. —Parece serio, macho, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? —preguntó Harry alarmado.

—Pensé que ya había parado, pero me sigue sangrando. El ojo me arde.

Harry se arrancó un jirón de la manga y lo abolló para formar una compresa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Así la arruinas…

—Ya estaba arruinada antes de la pelea. —Harry se permitió una media sonrisa— Hay que hacer presión sobre la herida hasta que deje de sangrar.

—¿De dónde sacás esas cosas, Potter?

—Es lo que hacen los muggles con las heridas que sangran. —Harry le pasó la compresa— Si la mantenés apretada sobre la herida va a parar más rápido. —Malfoy lo miró con desconcierto— Va a parar de sangrar. Pero igual vas a tener que ir al hospital después para que te curen con magia.

Draco aceptó la compresa improvisada y se la apretó sobre la frente. —Pero no puedo cumplir la penitencia, para limpiar voy a necesitar las dos manos. Aunque me aumenten el castigo por pelear voy a tener que ir a que me curen.

—No va hacer falta por el momento. —Harry arrancó una larga tira de género del dobladillo de la toga y le vendó la frente con la compresa firmemente fijada sobre la herida.

—Muy ingenioso, Potter. Estás lleno de recursos.

Harry rió y se puso de pie. —Vamos, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar. —le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Cada uno agarró una bolsa y se pusieron a barrer.

—Hay algo que no entiendo. —dijo Malfoy después de un rato.

—¿Qué?

—En seis años no hemos hecho otra cosa que pelear y ahora de pronto siento que ya no te aborrezco.

Harry volvió a reírse. —Sí que es extraño… y a mí me pasa lo mismo.

—No, pero en serio… ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

—Es un lugar común en muchas películas muggle… los rivales tienen que pelearse y después se vuelven amigos… yo tampoco alcanzo a entenderlo.

Siguieron trabajando y charlando durante varias horas. Hablaron de las clases y de quidditch, de las chicas que les gustaban y de los profesores que detestaban.

Cuando ya regresaban a la oficina de McGonagall, Malfoy comentó: —Al final vos no habías resultado ser tan malo, Potter.

—Vos tampoco.

A la profesora se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando los vio aparecer con esa traza. Los increpó enojada. —¿Estuvieron peleándose?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

—No. Me caí. —dijo Harry.

—Yo también.

Los dos se estaban sacudiendo tratando de contener la risa. La profesora los observó durante un largo momento en silencio, no les creía en absoluto pero prefirió no insistir. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, estaba perpleja… esos dos no se podían ni ver y ahí estaban cubriéndose uno al otro como compinches. Les devolvió las varitas. —Señor Malfoy, vaya al ala hospitalaria de inmediato para que le atiendan esa herida en la frente. Y usted, señor Potter, marche ya mismo a su Casa.

—Gracias y buenas noches. —respondió Harry y los dos salieron al corredor.

Caminaron en silencio hasta doblar la esquina al final del pasillo y estallaron en carcajadas. Rieron juntos durante varios minutos y luego tomó cada cual su rumbo.

—Hasta luego, Potter.

—Hasta luego, Malfoy.

oOo


	2. Vacaciones en la casa de Black

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 2 – Vacaciones en la Casa de Black**

—¡Por la barba de Merlín, Harry!

La fiesta seguía todavía en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando Harry entró. Estaba de tan buen humor que se había olvidado por completo que estaba magullado y manchado de sangre y con las ropas en jirones. Sus compañeros de Casa lo rodearon en enjambre y antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca ya estaban planeando las represalias.

—Puedo hacerle crecer la cabeza al doble del tamaño.

—Ya tiene la cabeza lo suficientemente grande. Yo conozco un hechizo que lo puede estreñir durante semanas.

—Yo en cambio soy partidario de provocarle una diarrea de órdago durante la semana de exámenes.

—O podríamos cegarlo…

—¡No! —chilló Harry.

—Temporalmente, nada más…

—No, no, chicos… Ningún tipo de desquite por esto… es cierto que nos peleamos pero después quedamos bien… olvídense de que esto pasó.

—¿Qué querés decir con que quedaron bien? —preguntó Hermione extrañada.

—Eso… nos peleamos, pero después hablamos. Y arreglamos las cosas… no quiero que le hagan nada, déjenlo tranquilo.

—Harry… —intervino Ron— …aunque parezca una obviedad, es de _Draco Malfoy_ del que estamos hablando, no de un Hufflepuff. Las cosas no pueden simplemente _arreglarse_ entre vos y él.

—No les estoy diciendo que tenga que gustarles, ni tampoco estoy pidiéndoles que me crean cuando les digo que no es un mal tipo. Lo único que quiero es que no haya ningún tipo de venganza… esto no fue nada del otro mundo.

—Harry… tenés un ojo en compota y sangre en la nariz. Yo creo que sí fue de importancia. —declaró Ginny.

—Ah… ya entiendo. —dijo Ron— Él quedó peor, lo mandaste al hospital, ¿no?

Harry se encogió de hombros y rió. En realidad era cierto y quizá si lo encaraba por ese lado dejarían de hacerle tantas preguntas y se olvidarían de lo que había pasado. —Bueno, sí…

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Ron— Bueno, si Harry ya le dio su merecido no es necesaria nuestra participación. —los demás se mostraron de acuerdo.

Harry subió a tomar una ducha.

No se volvió a hablar del asunto hasta el día siguiente cuando Harry y Malfoy intercambiaron un breve saludo en el Gran Salón durante el desayuno. El rumor de la pelea de la noche anterior ya se había esparcido por toda la escuela, pero la aparente tregua que parecían haber establecido entre ellos era una noticia mucho más jugosa. No se hablaba de otra cosa.

—¿Entonces qué…? ¿ahora son amigos? ¿a pesar de todo lo que…? —Hermione se interrumpió sin llegar a completar la idea.

—Bueno, no… no es que sea mi amigo como vos sos mi amiga… Pero creo que ya no somos enemigos. Lo que quiero decir, Hermione… estuvimos hablando durante horas mientras cumplíamos la penitencia… una conversación normal, sin insultos, sin discutir… como si fuera un chico cualquiera, poco conocido, con quién coincidí en una penitencia.

—Pero él no es un chico cualquiera, Harry. —intervino Ron enojado— Es Malfoy. El que trató de que echaran a Hagrid. El que se puso al servicio de Umbridge durante quinto. El que le dice siempre, ayer mismo incluso, _sangresu_… vos ya sabés qué… a Hermione.

Harry tuvo que conceder esas consideraciones. —Tenés razón. Los dos tienen razón. Malfoy siempre fue un pelotudo que trató mal a todos. Y siempre nos hemos odiado mutuamente. Pero fue como si… cuando peleamos… nos sacamos de encima toda esa bronca acumulada. Con esto no quiero decir que a partir de ahora vamos a estar juntos todo el día, que los vaya a cambiar a ustedes por él, no… lo que quiero decir… —Harry se interrumpió como si buscara las palabras apropiadas.

—¿Qué es lo que querés decir, Harry? —le preguntó Hermione extrañada.

Harry suspiró. —Hay un montón de gente que quiere matarme. No voy a dedicar mis esfuerzos para conservar enemigos. Tengo demasiados. Y si puedo hacer desaparecer a Malfoy de la lista… estoy dispuesto a olvidarme de muchas cosas del pasado.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas poco convencidas.

—Lo que decís tiene cierto sentido. —admitió Ron con reticencia.

—Pero tené mucho cuidado, Harry.

oOo

Los tres entraron al aula de Pociones y enfilaron a una mesa ubicada por la mitad. Era un compromiso que habían tenido que acordar porque Hermione siempre quería sentarse adelante pero Harry y Ron habían comprobado que Snape los fastidiaba menos cuando estaban atrás.

Mientras estaban acomodando los calderos entró Malfoy acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle como de costumbre.

—Hola, Malfoy. —saludó Harry.

—Hola, Potter.

Se hizo un silencio repentino que duró varios segundos y luego hubo una especie de explosión de cuchicheos y murmullos apagados. Harry se sobresaltó un poco por la reacción que habían desencadenado. Malfoy se limitó a levantar una comisura, su sello personal, al parecer estaba encantado de ser el centro de las miradas y comentarios. Sin prestarle más atención a Harry se dirigió a su mesa seguido por los dos guardaespaldas quienes hicieron tronar los nudillos mirando amenazadores a los Gryffindors.

Harry estaba por hacer un comentario sobre que esos dos seguían siendo los mismos imbéciles de siempre cuando notó que estaban observando a Malfoy con mucha hostilidad. Sonrió para sus adentros. _No somos tan distintos después de todo_, pensó.

La clase no estuvo tan mal como otras veces, Snape se la agarró con Harry y Ron como siempre pero fue más soportable porque Malfoy no dijo ni hizo nada para empeorar las cosas. Incluso Ron lo notó y comentó al final cuando ya salían: —No digo que confíe en él, porque no sería cierto, pero creo que tenés razón cuando decís que las cosas pueden ser un poco mejores cuando Malfoy no se está comportando todo el tiempo como un imbécil.

oOo

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron en un tornado de estrés académico, mucho estudio y exámenes. Los chismes sobre Malfoy y Harry fueron muriendo principalmente porque no había mucho de qué hablar. Ahora que se trataban más o menos amablemente habían pasado a ser mucho menos interesantes que cuando vivían peleándose en los pasillos. En cuanto a Harry, tampoco pensó demasiado en el asunto, sepultado y abrumado por tanto libro y estudio como estaba.

El último examen parcial fue el de Adivinación con Firenze, el centauro que hasta hacía poco había habitado en el Bosque Prohibido. Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin se sentaron a esperar en el pasillo, uno a uno iban pasando para interpretar las estrellas y leer el futuro escrito en los astros; el techo del aula había sido encantado para que tomara el aspecto del cielo nocturno.

Para Harry y Ron, Adivinación era una materia imposible. Y en cuanto a Firenze como profesor… en el mejor de los casos habría podido decirse que era enigmático. Siempre era muy vago cuando explicaba los designios ocultos en el alineamiento de los astros. Harry y Ron aprovecharon los últimos minutos para repasar y tratar de deducir presagios de las posiciones relativas de Saturno, Urano y la Tierra.

En ese momento Malfoy salió del aula. Lo oyó contarles a Crabbe y Goyle: —Por supuesto que aprobé. Alcé los ojos y declaré: _Oh, veo grandes cambios en el futuro, pero no podría decir cuáles, debido a que Marte brilla demasiado intensamente._

Harry rió y Malfoy se volvió a mirarlo con una amistosa comisura en alto. —Estupendo, Malfoy, ¿puedo tomarte prestada esa línea?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. —Ningún inconveniente de mi parte, Potter. Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos a la vuelta de las vacaciones.

—Que lo pases bien, Malfoy.

—Adiós, Potter. —dijo sonriéndole.

Quizá Harry le había devuelto la sonrisa, aunque no hubiese podido decirlo con certeza porque en ese momento sus pensamientos parecieron desperdigarse. Era la primera vez que Malfoy le había sonreído sin sangre en la cara. Y realmente lo sorprendió el efecto que le causó.

Estaba seguro de que podía llegar a ser amigo de Malfoy.

oOo

Remus Lupin lo recibió con un abrazo cuando llegó a la casa de Black, Grimmauld Place, que servía de cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Para Harry fue una gran alegría que el profesor Lupin estuviera allí. Detestaba esa casa… su herencia. Le recordaba demasiado a su padrino, Sirius. Y la atmósfera de la casa siempre le resultaba opresiva.

Sirius había crecido en una familia de magos oscuros, familia que lo había repudiado cuando era todavía adolescente. Algo parecido le había pasado a Harry pero desde muy chico.

Lupin lo soltó y le sonrió ampliamente. —¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal los exámenes? ¿Tenés hambre? ¿Te apetecería una taza de té?

—Bien. Extenuantes. No. Sí.

Lupin rió. —¿Un té entonces?

—Me encantaría.

Harry dejó las cosas en la sala y el traslador que había usado para llegar sobre la mesa. Dado lo crítico de la situación con Voldemor y los mortífagos sus desplazamientos estaban rigurosamente controlados. Por lo general usaba trasladores, en contadas ocasiones la red Floo y para cualquier otro caso iba siempre escoltado por un numeroso grupo de miembros de la Orden.

Ya en la cocina, Lupin le sirvió la taza de té, tomó asiento a su lado y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros… como un padre. Harry no estaba del todo seguro de cómo lo hacía sentir eso… Lupin asumiendo el rol de padre… que Sirius había dejado vacante…

Sirius…

—Sé que es muy duro, Harry. Yo también lo extraño.

Harry se sintió de pronto invadido por una profunda angustia. —Creo que es mejor que deje el té para después… me gustaría dormir un poco.

—Andá entonces… tu habitación está preparada.

Subió y se recostó en la cama. Se sentía muy tenso y ansioso… y triste… hundió la cara en la almohada y estalló en sollozos.

Lloró un largo rato pensando en Sirius, pensando en Lupin… pensando en Malfoy. Finalmente se quedó dormido.

oOo

Estaba de pie en el estadio de quidditch, vestido con el uniforme de juego. Las tribunas estaban repletas de asistentes clamorosos. Sirius estaba detrás de él masajeándole los hombros y susurrándole palabras de aliento.

Alzó la vista y vio a Malfoy del otro lado del campo de juego en su uniforme de Slytherin. Tenía una mano alzada sosteniendo la snitch, mostrándosela al público.

—Andá a darle su merecido. —lo instó Sirius dándole un ligero empujón.

Harry empezó a caminar en dirección a Malfoy y Malfoy en dirección a él. Las tribunas rugían. En un momento se dio vuelta para mirar hacia atrás, buscaba el aliento de Sirius… pero Sirius ya no estaba allí. De repente se sintió muy solo… abandonado. Y unos instantes después Malfoy estaba frente a él, siempre con la snitch en la mano. Los gritos del público enmudecieron de golpe. Harry se sentía furioso, ¡¿por qué se había apoderado de la snitch?!

Pero entonces Malfoy abrió la mano y la bola se le escapó, voló disparada hacia arriba y se perdió en el cielo. Malfoy le sonreía, una sonrisa franca y maravillosa, lo invadieron unas ganas inmensas de estirar la mano para acariciarle la mejilla…

Repentinamente todo se puso oscuro y Malfoy ya no estaba de pie frente a él sino caído, retorciéndose de dolor sobre el suelo. Harry abrió la boca y soltó una carcajada estridente y maligna… y luego sintió un agudísimo dolor en la frente, como si le estuvieran clavando un estilete incandescente…

Estaba soltando alaridos y azotándose la cabeza contra la pared cuando Lupin lo detuvo agarrándolo.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Despertate! ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Despertate! —Lupin lo abrazó contra sí— Todo está bien, Harry. Estás seguro. Por favor, despertate.

Inmovilizándolo con su abrazo lo acunó suavemente. Harry trató de resistirse durante un momento pero finalmente cedió.

—Voldemort lo estaba torturando. —sollozó con voz trémula.

—¿A quién, Harry?

—A Malfoy.

—¿A Lucius?

—¡No, a Draco! —lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. Levantó una mano llevándosela a la cicatriz. El dolor fue mermando poco a poco… pero había abierto viejas heridas… apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Lupin y lloró desconsolado… pero al menos no estaba solo.

oOo

Bajó una hora más tarde ya duchado y compuesto. En la cocina lo recibieron los rostros cordiales de Tonks, Moody, Angelina Johnson y Lupin.

—¿Cómo estás, Harry? —lo saludó Angelina dándole una suave palmada en la espalda. Se había unido a la Orden poco después de graduarse y trabajaba activamente sobre todo para reclutar adeptos. Era muy sagaz, carismática y popular, jugaba para los Chudley Cannons, viajaba mucho y con su chispeante personalidad había conseguido muchos nuevos seguidores para la Orden.

Harry le sonrió. —Bien, ¿y vos?

—Estupenda. Ganamos los tres últimos juegos como ya sabrás, creo que tenemos chances para entrar en la Copa Europea.

—Me alegro, ¿vas a poder conseguirme entradas?

—Naturalmente… y en palco preferencial.

Tonks se le acercó y le dio un abrazo. Lucía ese día el cabello largo y azul peinado con bucles y se había puesto un arito _piercing_ en una de las aletas de la nariz.

—Me encanta tu arito.

—Me gusta experimentar _looks _diferentes.

Harry tomó asiento al lado de Moody, el viejo auror le estrechó la mano con energía. —Espero que se encuentre bien esta noche, Potter.

—No es uno de mis mejores días, para serle sincero… —se llevó la mano a la frente— La cicatriz me ha estado molestando…

Moody asintió con expresión seria. —Dumbledore y Snape están trabajando en eso… ya se les ocurrirá algo.

—Dudo que Snape se esté esforzando mucho. —masculló Harry. La situación entre ellos no había mejorado nada desde la vez que Snape lo había sorprendido espiando sus recuerdos en el pensieve.

—Sabés muy bien que eso no es cierto. —dijo Lupin y le puso un plato de guiso delante— ¿Ya te sentís mejor?

Harry asintió apenas, aunque no era del todo cierto.

—Bien, entonces… —intervino Tonks con tono entusiasta— Dumbledore quiere que practiques DCAO durante las vacaciones, dado que este año no se dicta la materia…

—Harry no necesita profesor. —interrumpió Angelina— El año pasado fue él el que nos enseñó a todos.

—Pero siempre hay nuevas cosas que aprender. —acotó Moody— Y la práctica constante es indispensable.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Si Ud. lo dice… —dijo sin disimular su fastidio. Moody y Lupin intercambiaron miradas que Harry fingió no haber visto. Su ánimo se ensombreció incluso más. La Orden no dejaba de presionarlo. Lo tenían constantemente contra las cuerdas. No iba a poder descansar durante esas tres semanas, iba a tener que estudiar y practicar hechizos contra sus aliados… que después, cuando se fuera a dormir, comentarían entre ellos a sus espaldas lo "mal preparado que estaba todavía" para salir a pelear.

Trató de mantenerse callado todo el tiempo durante el resto de la cena. Pero Lupin no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo. Lo atosigó con una seguidilla de preguntas sobre la escuela, los profesores y sus amigos. Harry evitó mencionar la tregua con Malfoy. No quería pensar en Malfoy esa noche. Le volvían flashes de esa sonrisa encantadora transformándose en alaridos horrendos y se le revolvía el estómago. Apenas si tocó la comida.

A pesar de las protestas de Lupin, se disculpó y subió a su habitación cuando la cena hubo concluido. Mientras estaba desempacando le llegaron murmullos y algunos gritos semivelados desde abajo. Estaban discutiendo y no precisamente con buen tono. Salió al corredor para escuchar mejor. En ese momento le hubiesen venido muy bien un par de las orejas extensibles de Fred y George. Sólo pudo oír algunos fragmentos de la agitada discusión.

—¡No creo que sea así, Potter no puede cometer la insensatez de…! —ladraba Moody, Harry frunció el ceño, como no podía ser de otra forma… estaban hablando de él.

Un murmullo monocorde que sonaba como la voz de Snape interrumpió la diatriba del auror. Pero hablaba con tono muy contenido, Harry no pudo distinguir nada de lo que decía.

—No me extraña que seas vos el que lo diga… —se interpuso la voz airada de Lupin.

Nuevos murmullos de Snape seguidos por otro barullo de gritos. Las únicas frases que reconoció inequívocamente fueron "Draco Malfoy" y "temeridad suicida". Así que de eso se trataba, Snape debía de haber estado presente en la reunión de los mortífagos… con Malfoy.

Harry sintió un vacío en el estómago. ¿Acaso habían torturado a Malfoy por su causa? Regresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta, no quería seguir oyendo. Se reclinó contra la pared y cerró los ojos apretándolos.

Sonaron suaves golpes a la puerta unos instantes más tarde.

—¿Harry…? —Lupin había entrado— ¡Estás muy pálido! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tuviste otra visión? —le posó una mano suave sobre el hombro, Harry negó sacudiendo la cabeza— ¿Qué es entonces?

Harry respondió con un susurro apenas audible. —Fue por mi culpa, ¿no?

Lupin suspiró pesadamente. —Veo que alcanzaste a oír algo… vine a buscarte por eso precisamente, no creo que sea apropiado que tengamos una conversación como ésa si vos no estás presente.

Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró. Sus palabras eran sinceras. —¿Snape sigue abajo?

—Sí, Harry, el profesor Snape todavía no se fue.

—No pienso bajar entonces. Con lo que ya oí tengo más que suficiente.

—Harry…

—No.

Caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó dándole la espalda. Lupin salió. Apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y hundió la cara en las manos. Era demasiado… ni siquiera eran amigos… sólo habían hablado unas pocas veces… volvió a ver en su mente la sonrisa de Malfoy… se le estrujó el corazón… ¡no era justo!

Oyó pasos y un momento después alcanzó a ver de reojo una sombra negra que entraba en el cuarto, sintió un escalofrío, por un segundo pensó que era el espectro de Sirius que había retornado.

Se dio vuelta, el rostro frío y de macilenta palidez del profesor Severus Snape lo observaba.

—Señor Potter, —dijo con hosquedad— había notado que el joven señor Malfoy y Ud. habían acordado una especie de… tregua… en Hogwarts. Pero últimamente hubo otros indicios que me llamaron la atención… y que podrían sugerir que la relación de ustedes implica… algo más.

Harry lo miró genuinamente confundido. —¿De qué está hablando? —le escupió.

Snape alzó con calma una ceja y se volvió, Lupin y Moody estaban parados en la puerta. Lupin fijó los ojos en Harry. —No es cierto. —le dijo a Snape.

Snape giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia Harry. —Sea como fueren las cosas, señor Potter, debe quedarle a Ud. muy en claro que el joven señor Malfoy no es alguien en quien depositar su confianza. Actúa rigiéndose únicamente por sus propios intereses y conveniencia. La sensatez impone que Ud. no se deje seducir por otro tipo de ideas que lo lleven a creer que puede fiarse de él. —dicho lo cual giró abruptamente sobre sus talones y salió.

Moody y Lupin entraron.

—Potter, —dijo Moody— creo que se merece una explicación…

—Pensé que eso era lo que me acaban de dar. —acotó Harry desdeñoso.

—Harry… —intervino Lupin— No tenés que tomarlo a mal…

—Vean… lo que quiero es que me dejen solo… —replicó con fastidio— Prometo que mañana voy a estar listo para el entrenamiento… pero ahora quiero que me dejen paz.

Ya acostado demoró mucho en dormirse, pensando en Malfoy… todos esos años como enemigos, aborreciéndose… la pelea en el campo de quidditch… Malfoy sonriéndole esa misma tarde… Malfoy sonriendo… Malfoy retorciéndose de dolor… por culpa de Harry… torturado a causa de su relación con Harry.

oOo

Los días siguientes transcurrieron entre estudio de teoría de DCAO y clases prácticas con Lupin, Tonks y Moody. Moody había estado en lo cierto, todavía tenía mucho que aprender. En cierta modo era una ventaja mantenerse ocupado de esa forma podía distraerse y dejar de pensar… en Sirius… o en Malfoy.

Por las noches algunos miembros de la Orden se reunían para planificar y discutir estrategias. Redactaban listas de los mortífagos conocidos y de otros de los que sospechaban y que era conveniente vigilar de cerca. Era una labor descorazonadora, si bien la Orden crecía… era claro que también las filas de los mortífagos se engrosaban. Durante los debates eran frecuentes las quejas contra el Ministerio, por su inoperancia y por su renuencia a brindarles apoyo. Pero siempre se alzaba la voz de alguno que trataba de apaciguar a los descontentos, a pesar de las serias falencias del Ministerio era indispensable que se mantuvieran unidos y colaborando con el poder político, de otra forma sería imposible vencer a Voldemort.

El día de Navidad fue con Lupin a La Madriguera para festejar con los Weasley. Usaron la chimenea para trasladarse. Hermione no estaba presente, había ido a pasar las vacaciones con sus padres. Fred y George llegaron poco después con una bolsa repleta de chascos novedosos. La señora Weasley empezó a retarlos por traer cosas tan peligrosas pero quedó muda de asombro y de regocijo cuando abrió la gran caja del regalo que le habían traído: una capa magnífica de terciopelo negro. Los abrazó encantada diciéndoles lo orgullosa que se sentía de ellos. Bill y Charlie llegaron luego, Harry pasó un largo rato conversando con ellos. Apenas si notó la ausencia de Percy, se acordó de él en un momento porque algunos regalos habían quedado sin abrir.

Harry pasó una noche muy agradable, los Weasley y Lupin eran su familia.

El festejo le levantó el ánimo y los días que siguieron estuvo de mucho mejor humor. Se hizo el firme propósito de hablar con Malfoy cuando regresara a la escuela.

La oportunidad se le presentó el primer día, lo vio a cierta distancia cuando entraba al Gran Salón para el desayuno. Se abrió paso entre el grupo de alumnos que se interponían y se le acercó.

—Hola, Malfoy…

—¡No vengas a joderme, Potter! —le espetó el Slytherin.

Harry se quedó mirándolo, helado y perplejo

—Que te quede muy claro, no quiero saber nada con vos, ¡imbécil! —le escupió Malfoy, le dio la espalda y se alejó de inmediato.

Harry quedó paralizado en el mismo lugar durante un largo rato, las palabras acerbas habían sido mucho más hirientes que una violenta bofetada.

oOo


	3. Ofensiva enemiga

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 3 – Ofensiva enemiga**

Esa semana empezaron a aparecer _graffitis_ en las paredes de los baños. Las letras no siempre eran de la misma mano pero la leyenda siempre era la misma.

_Harry Potter mató a Cedric Diggory._

Resultaba muy difícil o imposible borrarlos. Algunos le agregaban respuestas, _sólo un idiota podría pensar eso, sólo un imbécil podría negar que Ya Sabés Quién ha vuelto_.

Coincidentemente, se había puesto de moda entre los Slytherin pronunciar "Cedric Diggory" disimulándolo con una tos cuando pasaban al lado de Harry.

—No les hagas caso, cumpa. —le había aconsejado Ron con una calma muy poco característica en él— Nadie les cree. Sólo buscan ponerte nervioso…

Y estaban logrando excelentes resultados.

Le volvieron las pesadillas sobre la noche de la muerte de Cedric. Veía una y otra vez el relámpago verde y a Cedric desplomándose sin vida… y revivía el suplicio del cementerio… valiéndose de su sangre Voldemort había logrado volver.

Así las cosas, dormía muy mal, ostentaba ojeras inmensas y estaba de pésimo humor y de peor talante durante todo el día.

—Parecés un cadáver ambulante, Harry. —dijo Ginny dejando caer los libros sobre la mesa y sentándosele al lado— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, estoy bien.

—Si vos estás bien yo soy Mara, la Maravillosa. Vamos, contame, decime qué te pasa.

Él no contestó, bajó la vista al plato que tenía servido pero que todavía no había tocado. Tampoco había estado comiendo bien todos esos días.

—Está fastidiado porque Malfoy se sigue comportando como el imbécil que siempre ha sido. —apuntó Hermione sentándose enfrente.

Harry alzó los ojos y la miró enojado.

—¿Ésa es la razón? —preguntó Ginny.

—No… para nada. —replicó él con acritud.

—Si, ésa es la razón. —insistió Hermione— Por más que te empecines en negarlo. Te creaste mucha expectativas, creíste que iba a durar, porque vos sos un buen tipo… pero Malfoy no.

—Tiene razón, Harry. Si vas a decepcionarte y a ponerte así cada vez que Malfoy actúe como un imbécil, más te valdría suicidarte directamente antes que soportar toda una vida de depresión. —las dos se rieron, Harry fingió una sonrisa.

—Pero dejando todo eso aparte. —prosiguió Ginny—Tenés que comer más. No me explico de dónde sacás la energía si prácticamente no ingerís nada.

—Y Ron me dijo que dormís muy mal. —agregó Hermione.

—Así que Ron te alcahuetea todo… —apuntó Harry con sorna.

—Sí, Ron me lo dijo… pero no fue el único… los otros también lo mencionaron, que con tus pesadillas los despertás casi todas las noches.

—Quizá deberías probar con pociones para dormir sin sueños, deberías pedirle a madame Pomfrey…

Harry alzó los brazos impaciente. —¿¡Pero que es esto?! ¿Las dos se pusieron de acuerdo para regañarme como madres? ¡Pero déjense de joder! —empujó el plato y amagó a ponerse de pie.

—¡Harry, sentate! —ordenó Hermione.

—O te vas a quedar castigado todo el fin de semana. —agregó Ginny.

Las dos estallaron en risitas incontenibles.

—Perdón, cumpa. Me demoré. —dijo Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda— ¿Y a estas dos qué les agarró? —preguntó con un gesto hacia las chicas.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Qué se yo…

Ron tomó asiento y comenzó a servirse, pero justo en ese momento se acercó la profesora McGonagall. —Señor Weasley, señorita Weasley… ¿me harían el favor de acompañarme al despacho del director? —todos se volvieron hacia ella con ansiedad en las caras— Y creo que será conveniente que ustedes dos también vengan, señorita Granger y señor Potter.

Los cuatro se levantaron y la siguieron en silencio hasta la Dirección.

—Por favor, tomen asiento. —los invitó Dumbledore cuando entraron— Y tranquilícense… nadie ha salido herido.

Todos suspiraron aliviados y se sentaron.

Dumbledore adoptó una expresión seria. —Pero me temo que debo comunicarles una noticia perturbadora, el negocio de los señores Fred y George Weasley fue atacado por mortífagos durante la noche. Por fortuna no hubo que lamentar víctimas, pero del negocio es muy poco lo que quedó en pie.

—Pobres Fred y George. —se lamentó Ginny— Habían puesto alma y vida en ese negocio.

—¿Por qué harían algo así? —dijo Ron sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Profesor Dumbledore, señor… —intervino Hermione— Es realmente extraño… un acto de simple vandalismo… no parece condecirse con el… estilo habitual de los mortífagos…

—Muy observadora y sagaz, señorita Granger. —dijo el director con tono grave— Tiene mucha razón. —miró a Harry durante unos segundos antes de proseguir— Dejaron un mensaje en las ruinas…

—¿Qué decía? —lo urgió Ginny.

—_Para vos, Harry Potter._

oOo

Se sentía muy mal. El intenso dolor emocional había empezado a afectarlo físicamente. Estaba agotado y nauseoso a todas horas. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero particularmente el pecho.

Unos días después del ataque en Diagon, Angelina Johnson fue atacada por mortífagos después de un partido y recibió serias heridas, fue necesario llevarla al hospital donde permaneció internada durante tres días. La misma leyenda que la vez anterior, _Para vos Harry Potter,_ apareció en el cielo en letras verdes en el lugar del ataque.

En St. Mungo, Angelina hizo declaraciones a la prensa en la que expresó que era una buena amiga de Harry Potter y que él contaba con su apoyo incondicional.

A la semana siguiente le tocó a Oliver Wood y dos días más tarde a Katie Bell.

Todos aquellos a los que consideraba sus amigos estaban en riesgo… _por su causa_.

Harry le pidió al profesor Dumbledore que asignara a algunos miembros de la Orden para proteger a la familia de Hermione. El director lo tranquilizó informándole que ya se habían tomado los recaudos necesarios, probablemente había sido la misma Hermione la que lo había solicitado… pero ella no se lo había mencionado y Harry prefirió no hacer tampoco ninguna referencia al asunto.

Cornelius Fudge, con el asesoramiento y asistencia de Percy había logrado que se aprobara una ley que establecía que se suspendiera transitoriamente el dictado de la materia DCAO en Hogwarts hasta tanto se determinara fehacientemente que la materia no constituía un peligro potencial que incitaba a los alumnos a la violencia.

De los cinco profesores que habían dictado la asignatura los años anteriores, dos habían sido seguidores de Voldemort, uno era un embustero y estafador profesional, una había sido una espía del Ministerio, totalmente incompetente como docente. El único profesor como se debe que habían tenido era Remus Lupin… un licántropo. Para que se aprobara la ley, Fudge adujo que la materia podía estar siendo utilizada por los mortífagos como una herramienta para captar adeptos entre los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Hermione fue la que insistió en que era imprescindible resucitar el ED. Hubo más de cincuenta interesados apenas la novedad trascendió. Harry no estaba muy entusiasmado de tener que asumir la responsabilidad, pero sabía que él era el que estaba mejor capacitado y que era algo necesario.

La primera reunión se ocupó en su mayor parte con cuestiones de organización. Decidieron que para empezar se reunirían dos veces por semana. La última media hora la dedicaron a repasar encantamientos defensivos.

Cuando salieron de la Sala de los Pedidos Harry notó a un grupo de Slytherins de primer año que se habían congregado en uno de los extremos del pasillo. No parecían representar ninguna amenaza, pero verlos le dio mala espina y lo llenó de inquietud. Y esa noche, a pesar de que estaba exhausto apenas si pudo dormir.

oOo

Al día siguiente entró en el aula de Adivinación con toda la intención de dormir una siesta reparadora durante la clase. Pero cuando los ojos ya empezaban a cerrársele un chistido amortiguado desde unos tres metros de distancia interrumpió sus propósitos.

—Ptsss… hey, Potter…¡Potter! —era la voz de Malfoy. Oyó además risas disimuladas de otros, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson estaban también al tanto de lo que fuera que Malfoy iba a decirle. Harry prefirió no darse por aludido. Quizá si fingía estar dormido se darían por vencidos y dejarían de importunarlo.

—Potter… —siseó Malfoy una vez más— ¡Despertate! Tengo un mensaje para vos… Christopher Billings dice que tiene algo… _para vos, Harry Potter_.

—_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! _—pensó Harry— _¡No puede ser que acá en la escuela… también!_

La sangre se le heló en las venas, algunos Slytherin —y quizá Malfoy entre ellos— debían de haber atacado a Christopher Billings, golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor y novel miembro del ED. Optó por no darse por enterado, permaneció con los ojos cerrados hasta el final de la clase y cuando terminó se puso de pie y se desperezó aparatosamente. Pero apenas salieron del aula agarró a Ron de un brazo y se lo llevó aparte.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Christopher. Los Slytherin lo atacaron.

Corrieron por los pasillos reclutando a cuantos miembros del ED se les cruzaban para organizar partidas de búsqueda. Alguien avisó media hora después que lo habían hallado en un rincón de un aula en desuso en la torre norte. Inconsciente y cubierto de magulladuras. Y le habían quebrado la varita.

oOo

Madame Pomfrey dijo que Christopher se recuperaría pero que iba tener que quedarse internado un par de días. Harry fue a visitarlo después de la cena, le llevó un gran paquete de masas dulces preparadas por los elfos de la cocina.

—¿Quiénes fueron?

—Realmente no lo sé, Harry. Me sorprendieron mientras caminaba solo por un pasillo. Recuerdo haber oído una voz detrás de mí, una voz que no reconocí… y después el dolor… un dolor espantoso… y después de eso ya no me acuerdo de nada más.

—¿No te resististe? Encontramos tu varita quebrada…

—Creo que me desmayé enseguida… —respondió Christopher enojado.

—Christopher… esto que pasó es por mí… —bajó los ojos no se animaba a mirarlo directamente— Si vos preferís renunciar al equipo y al ED… es entendible.

—¡No, Harry! —reaccionó de inmediato— El quidditch es mi vida… y en cuanto al ED, es justamente para evitar cosas como ésta que se hace necesario… supongo que… ¿no me estarás echando?

—¡Claro que no, Chris! Yo sólo lo decía porque…

—No importa cuáles sean las razones… ¡quiero seguir en el equipo y quiero seguir en el ED! —exclamó Christopher muy agitado.

Madame Pomfrey se hizo presente de inmediato. —Señor Potter, ya debe retirarse, el paciente necesita descansar, despídase y regrese mañana.

Harry se inclinó sobre la cama y le susurró al oído de Chris que le había dado instrucciones a Dobby para que viniera a verlo cada dos horas por cualquier cosa que llegara a necesitar.

—Ves… —dijo Christopher sonriendo— Ser amigo de Harry Potter también tiene sus ventajas.

oOo

—¡¿Lo atacaron a traición?! ¡Y le quebraron la varita! —vociferó Ron indignado.

La misma indignación se reflejó en las protestas de los otros Gryffindors que estaban alrededor. Había que hacerles pagar a los Slytherin por lo que habían hecho. De inmediato se propusieron varias acciones de represalia.

—¿Y por qué se la agarraron justo con Chris? —preguntó uno de tercero— Él no tiene enemigos, ni siquiera entre los Slytherin.

—El objetivo es en última instancia Harry. —dijo alguien—Pero por ahora apuntan a blancos más accesibles pero cercanos… como todos los atentados de las últimas semanas.

—O quizá sólo se trate de que tienen mala puntería. —dijo Ginny para diluir la tensión con un poco de humor.

—¡La razón por la que atacaron a Christopher no importa! —se alzó la voz de Colin Creevey— ¡Lo atacaron y tenemos que vengarnos! —estallaron varios gritos de aprobación.

Fue entonces que se adelantó Hermione. —¡Pero la razón SÍ importa! —declaró Hermione con determinación. Todos hicieron silencio— Esto no constituye una acción aislada de un grupo de Slytherins imbéciles. Esto es parte de un plan mucho más amplio y maligno y el que está detrás de todo esto es… reconozcámoslo… ¡Voldemort!

Hubo estremecimientos y generalizadas muecas de disgusto.

—Y otra cosa más… —prosiguió Hermione— …es de esperar que haya más ataques… y todos los que estamos acá… y todos los miembros del ED… ¡somos blancos privilegiados! Tenemos que estar muy atentos y multiplicar las medidas de seguridad.

Hubo muchos cuchicheos y gestos de asentimiento entre los reunidos.

—¡Pero no nos olvidemos de las represalias! ¡Tenemos que ponernos ya a planear el desquite! —gritó alguien.

—Para esa parte, Ron… —le dijo Hermione— …creo que vos y yo deberíamos taparnos las orejas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque somos prefectos. No corresponde que estemos al tanto de los planes de algunos que han decidido atacar a otros alumnos.

—Te sugeriría entonces que te tapes también los ojos, de esa forma no te vas a enterar de si yo estoy involucrado o no.

—Bueno… quizá entonces vos también deberías cerrar los ojos. —agregó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pero ninguno de los dos se tapó las orejas ni cerró los ojos.

Harry se puso de pie y estrechó a Hermione en un apretado abrazo. Ron y Ginny desviaron la cabeza haciendo de cuenta que no habían visto nada.

oOo

Al día siguiente, sábado, tres miembros más del ED fueron atacados. Dos Gryffindors y una Hufflepuff. Cuando se juntaron para la sesión del ED todos estaban furiosos.

—¡Sabemos que Malfoy está detrás de todo esto… es a él al que deberíamos apuntar! —aulló alguien.

—¡Eso es imposible! —replicó Seamus— Siempre va rodeado por sus matones. Yo propongo que ataquemos a Slytherins al azar de la misma forma que lo están haciendo ellos.

—Con eso nos estaríamos poniendo a su misma altura… —objetó Hermione— …no corresponde que actuemos…

—¡Ya estoy harto… podrido de tener que actuar siempre "con nobleza"! ¡Démosles algo de su propia medicina!

—¡Y yo estoy podrido de tener que ir a todos lados acompañado temiendo un ataque! —intervino Ernie MacMillan— ¡No quiero vivir con miedo constante… esto es Hogwarts!

—No hay que considerarlo como miedo. —expresó Ginny— La unión es nuestra fuerza, ¡nadie puede vencernos si permanecemos juntos!

Harry creyó conveniente interrumpir el debate para pasar a la sesión de práctica propiamente dicha. Se paró al frente. —Por ahora concentrémonos en mejorar nuestras habilidades para defendernos. —conformó nueve grupos y asignó como líder de cada uno a un miembro veterano del ED.

Con grupos menores se obtenían mejores resultados. Encantamientos silenciadores y desplazamiento sigiloso eran los temas planificados para esa sesión.

Media hora más tarde, Harry estaba trabajando con el grupo de Ron cuando se produjo de pronto un silencio general.

El director se había hecho presente.

—Harry, perdón por la interrupción… necesitaría hablar con vos.

—Por supuesto. —contestó, se volvió y dio unas indicaciones generales para que siguieran practicando y acompañó a Dumbledore; salieron al pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con alarma.

—Harry, Remus Lupin fue atacado hace una horas mientras cumplía una misión para la Orden. Está vivo… pero su condición es grave… está internado en St. Mungo.

—Entiendo… señor.

Dumbledore siguió hablando contándole otros detalles pero Harry sólo los registraba a medias y se limitaba a repetir las mismas palabras cada tanto. Se sentía vacío… hueco.

Entiendo, señor. Lupin conocía los riesgos a los que se exponía.

Entiendo, señor. Los sanadores están haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles para salvarlo.

Entiendo, señor. Usted está a mi disposición por cualquier cosa que necesite.

¿Acaso le había dicho todo eso? No estaba seguro… tenía la mente medio en blanco.

Entiendo, señor. Es posible que pierda a un tercer padre.

Pero lo cierto era que no entendía, no podía entender.

Tampoco se acordaba cómo era que había vuelto a la Torre de Gryffindor, pero ahí estaba sobre la cama y Ginny a su lado.

—Harry, ¿te sentís mejor?

_Vacío, hueco…_ —¿Por qué no estás en la sesión de entrenamiento?

—Terminó hace una hora. Todos están en el Gran Salón cenando. Vine a ver como estabas.

Vacío, hueco… —Estoy bien, bajá vos también a comer.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿A quién le tocó esta vez?

_Vacío… solo…_ —El profesor Lupin. —las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas— No saben si va a sobrevivir.

—¡Oh Harry! —exclamó ella con angustia en la garganta y lo estrechó apretadamente contra sí. Harry aceptó agradecido el abrazo consolador, le apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro y lloró todo su dolor.

Entiendo, señor… es posible que pierda a un tercer padre.

oOo


	4. Un juramento sellado con sangre

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 4 – Un juramento sellado con sangre**

Lo sacudía un tornado de furia, pena, desamparo y miedo.

Quería que todo a su alrededor desapareciera. Quería replegarse sobre sí mismo. Le habría gustado apagar todo, siquiera por un día.

Estaba sentado a la mesa del desayuno rodeado por los rostros adustos de sus amigos. Tenía la vista fija en el plato, mucho le hubiese gustado poder comer. Pero seguía nauseoso por la tensión y la inquietud. La falta de sueño y de alimento lo debilitaba y lo hacía más susceptible al estrés. Así no podía, se estaba aproximando peligrosamente al punto de quiebre.

Si tan sólo por un día todo dejara de existir… si tan sólo por un día pudiera ser un chico de dieciséis años como cualquier otro, con los problemas y preocupaciones normales… si tan sólo por un día pudiera olvidarse del mundo a su alrededor… quizá entonces obtendría la fuerza y el ánimo para enfrentar la realidad de la vida de Harry Potter.

Había entrado en el Gran Salón esa mañana oyendo las toses que disimulaban un "Cedric Diggory" por lo bajo. Las lechuzas del correo no habían traído ninguna novedad sobre Lupin. La primera plana de El Profeta ostentaba una foto del lugar del ataque, las palabras _Para vos Harry Potter_ ondulaban una vez más en el cielo. Y para peor, en ese momento se acordó de que no había terminado de redactar el deber de Pociones. Maldijo.

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y hundió la cara en las manos. Ginny le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros pero él se sacudió para sacársela de encima. —Estoy bien. —gruñó.

—Harry, deberías faltar a la clase de Pociones. —dijo Ron— De una forma o de otra Snape se las va a ingeniar para ponerte una penitencia, así que es mejor que aproveches al menos para dormir un poco.

Harry dibujó un esbozo de sonrisa. La idea era tentadora… negó con la cabeza sin embargo… —No, es mejor que me mantenga ocupado. La espera es horrible.

—¿Y preferís asistir a la clase de Pociones? —preguntó Hermione como si no pudiera creer lo que oía.

—¿Vos también sugerirías que me hiciera la rata? —replicó Harry burlón.

—Bueno, no… yo… —hizo una pausa mirándolo con atención durante unos segundos— Para serte sincera, sí… sugeriría que faltaras a la clase. —Ron contuvo una exclamación y se volvió a mirarla boquiabierto, Ella lo ignoró soberanamente— Realmente, Harry, tenés que empezar a cuidarte más.

_Hay tantas otras cosas de las que tengo que ocuparme…_

—Ya había dicho que estaba bien.

Se puso de pie y marchó hacia el aula de Pociones. Sus amigos saltaron de sus asientos para seguirlo sin demora. Y otros miembros del ED se unieron segundos después al grupo. Era algo que se repetía mucho esos días. Las palabras de Ginny habían tenido eco, en la unión estribaba la fuerza. _Ginny tiene buenas cualidades de líder_, pensó.

El grupo se fue disgregando de a poco a medida que cada uno se iba desviando a su respectiva clase. Finalmente, escoltado por Ron y Hermione, ingresó en el pasillo del aula de Pociones. Había ya algunos Slytherin esperando frente a la puerta. Empezaron a oírse las toses "Cedric Diggory" apenas notaron que se aproximaba.

Malfoy alzó la vista y lo miró con expresión de maligno regocijo. _No estoy acá_, pensó Harry, _me hice la rata… pero después decidí venir igual para distraerme_. _Y poco me importa lo que Malfoy o Snape hagan porque en realidad no estoy acá._

Cuando estaba ya logrando calmarse con sus divagaciones de _no existencia_, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Malfoy cargada de provocación.

—…y son muy peligrosos. Personalmente, considero que todos los licántropos deberían ser exterminados. —Hermione y Ron le agarraron cada uno un brazo para retenerlo, Harry había apretado los puños y había amagado a lanzarse sobre Malfoy, trinaba de furia.

Malfoy prosiguió: —Pero no sólo habría que exterminarlos. Sería demasiado poco. Habría que atarlos y torturarlos prolongadamente hasta matarlos.

Harry se sacudió y se liberó de las manos que lo retenían y se abalanzó sobre Malfoy, los dos cayeron al suelo. Empezó a golpearlo con saña. Crabbe y Goyle se adelantaron de inmediato para defender a su líder pero Harry se los sacó de encima, propinándole a uno un colosal puñetazo y al otro una violentísima patada. Pero Malfoy aprovechó la distracción y le plantó una trompada feroz en plena cara. Harry quedó aturdido y Malfoy lo hizo girar y se le encaramó encima, sacó la varita y lo apuntó metiéndosela en la boca.

—¡POTTER! ¡MALFOY!

Los dos quedaron como paralizados por el grito, alzaron la vista. El profesor Snape se cernía sobre ellos con los ojos negros relampagueantes de furia. Y un poco más atrás estaba el profesor Dumbledore.

—¿¡Qué significa esto!? —bramó Snape.

—Profesor… ¡él me atacó! —gimoteó Malfoy.

Con la cabeza ya más despejada, Harry consideró la escena y las posiciones, Malfoy era el que estaba encima y el que lo apuntaba con la varita, iba a sacarle toda la ventaja posible a la situación.

—¡¿Que fui _yo_ el que _te_ atacó?!

Malfoy se removió inquieto, apartó la varita, lo soltó y se puso de pie. Harry permaneció sobre el suelo aparentando estar muy lastimado.

—¡Y también atacó a Crabbe y Goyle! —gritó Malfoy a la defensiva. Pero enseguida se percató de la deplorable imagen que ofrecía, el chico escuálido y herido, yaciente en el suelo supuestamente había podido superar a sus dos matones.

—Ya veo. —dijo Snape con una mueca de desdén— Señor Crabbe, señor Goyle, vayan donde madame Pomfrey para que les atienda las heridas. Señor Potter, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y penitencia por haber iniciado una riña en los pasillos. —Dumbledore carraspeó sonoramente. Snape hizo una pausa y prosiguió: —Y señor Malfoy, penitencia para Ud. también.

Malfoy enfiló detrás de los otros dos hacia el ala hospitalaria, echando humo de rabia. Snape les ordenó a los otros alumnos que entraran al aula, pero Dumbledore retuvo a Harry y se lo llevó aparte.

—Sí, profesor… dígame. —dijo con la vista baja. Se esperaba una reprimenda.

—Se va a poner bien, Harry.

Harry lo miró confundido. —¿Quién, señor? ¿Malfoy?

—Remus Lupin. —aclaró Dumbledore con ojos chispeantes. Harry se sintió inundado por una oleada de alivio— Tendrá que permanecer en St. Mungo durante bastante tiempo, pero ya me han anticipado que logrará recuperarse completamente.

Harry se dejó caer contra la pared. Exhausto pero contento.

—Harry, ¿te sentís bien?

Asintió. —Sí, señor… sólo un poco cansado.

—Es entendible, ¿por qué no te tomás el resto de la mañana libre y aprovechás para descansar? Aunque quizá antes te convendría pasar por el ala hospitalaria.

Asintió una vez más y se puso en marcha… pero directamente a la Torre de Gryffindor.

oOo

—Vamos, cumpa, despertate. —lo instó Ron sacudiéndolo.

—Eh… hum… ¿qué pasa?... eh… ¿qué hora es? —masculló todavía grogui de sueño.

—Hora de cenar.

Harry se sentó de golpe en la cama. —¿¡Cómo!?

—No te pudimos despertar para el almuerzo y decidimos de común acuerdo dejarte dormir el resto del día.

—Pero… —dijo y estiró una mano para agarrar las gafas.

—No te preocupes, McGonagall y Hagrid fingieron no haber notado tu ausencia. Por mi parte te hubiera dejado dormir hasta mañana pero las chicas insistieron en que te despertara para la cena… y están decididas a hacerte comer, cumpa… por el medio que sea.

Harry se frotó el estómago que respondió con un gruñido. —Gracias, Ron, pero creo que esta noche no voy a tener problemas de apetito. ¿Supiste lo de Lupin?

Ron sonrió. —Sí, genial, ¿no? Hagrid nos contó antes de empezar la clase. Él cree que Dumbledore te va a dar permiso para que vayas a visitarlo este fin de semana.

Cuando bajaron al Gran Salón las chicas les habían reservado lugares. Para provocarlas, Ron amagó a ir a sentarse al sitio que habían dejado entre ellas. Lo espantaron con vehemencia, ése era para Harry. Harry contuvo una risa y se sentó entre ellas sin poner objeciones. —¡Merlín, estoy muerto de hambre! —declaró a viva voz y comenzó a servirse generosamente. Las había dejado atónitas y boquiabiertas. Estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —le preguntó Christopher Billings tomando asiento frente a él.

—¡Christopher! ¡Por fin te dieron el alta!

—Sí, ya estaba harto, tuve que plantármele a madame Pomfrey, ella quería retenerme un día más. Me enteré de que les diste una buena paliza a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle…

Harry rió, esa mañana había estado furioso, pero visto en ese momento en perspectiva… sonaba muy satisfactorio.

Christopher también rió. —Los hubieras visto cuando entraron al hospital, ¡los tres lloriqueando y puteándote por lo bajo!

—Ah, y hablando de eso… —intervino Hermione— Snape dijo que tenés que cumplir la penitencia esta noche cuando termines de comer.

Harry gruñó y se encogió de hombros. —Oh, bueno… no importa… estoy de muy buen humor… ni siquiera _eso_ me va a hacer perder el ánimo.

oOo

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville lo escoltaron hasta el aula de Pociones. Malfoy ya estaba allí esperando, con sus dos guardaespaldas por supuesto.

Los dos grupos se enfrentaron en silencio intercambiando miradas hostiles. Snape apareció un momento después.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —exclamó con fastidio— Esto no es un acontecimiento social. Potter, Malfoy, ¡entren al aula! Los demás, ¡vuelvan de inmediato a sus dormitorios! —los Gryffindors vacilaron un segundo— ¡Ya! —bramó.

Con talante divertido, Harry miró primero a Malfoy y luego a Snape. Sus expresiones se le antojaron cómicas.

—¿La situación le resulta hilarante, Potter? —preguntó Snape con voz helada.

—No, señor. —se apresuró a contestar Harry y borró de inmediato la sonrisa.

—Más vale así. El castigo consiste en catalogar todo lo que hay en existencia en el depósito. Ingredientes y reservas de pociones. Para determinar qué pociones deben reabastecerse y los ingredientes necesarios para prepararlas. Para cumplir con la tarea deberán referirse a sus manuales de Pociones… ¿debo presumir, señor Potter, que sus amigos no le notificaron que debía traer los manuales? —Harry asintió— En ese caso, quince puntos menos para Gryffindor… puede compartir los libros del señor Malfoy.

Desafiante, Harry le sostuvo la mirada con una sonrisa jugándole en los ojos. Bajó por un instante las barreras de Oclumencia y le expuso un pensamiento bien adelante: _Lupin se va a poner bien, nada que Ud. diga o haga va a conseguir deprimirme._

Snape hizo una mueca decepcionada. —Estaré en mi oficina, la penitencia concluirá una vez que hayan completado la labor. —dio media vuelta y salió.

—¿Por qué sonreís? —le espetó Malfoy con mal modo.

—Nada… digamos que estoy de buen humor. —Malfoy le devolvió una mirada incluso más hostil, Harry amplió la sonrisa, en ese momento tenía ganas de echarse a reír— ¿Te parece que empecemos? —lo invitó con exagerada cordialidad.

Malfoy quedó desconcertado, Potter le seguía sonriendo… eso lo fastidió aun más, entró en el depósito empujándolo con un hombro al pasar.

Harry contuvo la risa, la táctica de sonreír estaba sacando a Malfoy de quicio… bueno… si eso lo molestaba… iba a tener que sonreírle hasta que completaran la penitencia…

Entró al depósito detrás de Malfoy, siempre sonriendo.

Malfoy estaba estudiando los estantes para tratar de determinar por dónde empezar… le dirigió una mirada de soslayo… Harry lo vio ponerse tenso de rabia, era evidente que lo único que quería el rubio en ese momento era borrarle la sonrisa de un golpe. _Esto cada vez se pone más divertido,_ pensó Harry.

Malfoy farfulló algo que Harry no alcanzó a entender.

—¿Qué decías? No entendí lo que dijiste…

—Decía… que vos podés empezar de ese lado… por el estante superior.

—¡O.K.! —exclamó Harry en respuesta.

El lado que le tocaba tenía cinco estantes, el superior estaba muy alto, no alcanzaba a distinguir lo que había allí. Tuvo que estirar un brazo para bajar un frasco, que resultó ser de poción matalobos. Pero cuando había efectuado el movimiento, su toga había hecho caer una caja metálica que estaba en el estante inferior. La toga iba a ser un incordio…

Salió del depósito y, sin desabrochársela, se sacó la toga por la cabeza, la remera que llevaba debajo se le levantó exponiendo la espalda desnuda. Cuando giró notó que Malfoy lo estaba mirando.

—¿Te estás desnudando para mí, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La sonrisa de Harry claudicó por un instante.

—Así que de _eso_ se trata. —agregó Malfoy intencionado.

—Qué más quisieras. —replicó Harry y volvió a entrar al depósito dándole la espalda. Cuando después de un largo momento no oyó ningún sonido que indicara movimiento, giró la cabeza por encima de un hombro. Malfoy lo estaba observando de arriba abajo como evaluándolo.

—Pareciera que se te ha borrado la sonrisa, Potter.

Harry hubiese querido refregarle la sonrisa de nuevo, pero Malfoy se le estaba aproximando destilando veneno seductor. Giró completamente para enfrentarlo, estaban muy cerca… respirando uno sobre el otro prácticamente…

Malfoy se inclinó y le ronroneó al oído —¿Es _esto_ lo que querés, Potter? ¿Por eso siempre me estás mirando? ¿Es por eso es que siempre venís a mí buscando pelea?

El corazón parecía de golpe habérsele desbocado en el pecho, Harry no sabía qué hacer. Su mente le estaba diciendo que lo apartara, que Malfoy no era sino un pelotudo… su cuerpo le estaba gritando algo totalmente diferente.

Malfoy le posó una mano sobre la cadera y luego se la deslizó hacia arriba por debajo de la remera. Harry se sacudió entero contra el estante, un frasco se volcó y el contenido se derramó… gotas salpicaron el brazo de Harry y la otra mano de Draco.

Los dos volvieron los ojos horrorizados hacia las salpicaduras sobre la piel. Harry temía que pudiera ser algo corrosivo.

Draco agarró de inmediato un trapo que había a un lado y se secó la mano, Harry se secó el brazo en la remera.

—¿De qué es ese frasco? —demandó Draco.

—¡No sé!

—¡Ay mierda! —exclamó Draco mirando la etiqueta.

—¿Qué es?

—Veritaserum.

—¡Qué suerte que no lo bebimos!

—Potter… sos un ignorante además de torpe… ¡se absorbe a través de la piel, boludo! El efecto va a ser amortiguado… ¡pero podemos llegar a decirnos sólo Merlín sabe qué!

Intercambiaron miradas espantadas… la de Harry cambió un segundo después a una calculadora.

—¿Por qué me estás mirando así? —preguntó Malfoy con aprensión.

—¿Por qué quebraste la tregua?

—Mi padre y el Señor Oscuro me torturaron por hacerme amigo del enemigo. —escupió Malfoy y se tapó la boca con las dos manos al percatarse de lo que había confesado.

—¿Cómo se enteraron?

—Pregunta estúpida, Potter… Crabbe y Goyle se lo dijeron.

Harry lo miró muy angustiado. —Perdón… yo quise hablarte de eso cuando volviste… pero vos me mandaste a la mierda.

—¡¿Vos sabías de la tortura…?! —bramó Draco— ¿Y cómo te enteraste?

—Vi cuando ocurría… en un sueño… —dijo Harry. _Y luego Snape me lo confirmó_, pensó. Afortunadamente todavía tenía algo de control sobre el efecto de la poción.

—No puede ser… Snape tenía que ocuparse de eso… mi padre me lo dijo… —masculló Draco a través de las manos.

Harry fingió no haber entendido, pero había podido deducir el significado de las palabras… se suponía que él no debía saber que Snape era un "mortífago".

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio. Algo hizo _clic_ en la mente de Harry… —Un momento… dijiste que tu padre…¿¡te torturó?!

Draco asintió sin sacarse las manos de la boca.

—Pero… ¡si es tu papá! —gritó Harry indignado.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—¡¿Querés decir que no fue la primera vez?! —la voz de Harry era casi un aullido. Malfoy lo estaba mirando muy asustado. ¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿De lo que le había dicho? ¿Le tenía miedo a él? Harry sabía que debía de estar desfigurado de furia… pero no era furia contra Malfoy… sino furia de saber que un padre pudiera ser capaz de tal bestialidad contra un hijo. Trató de calmarse y suavizó los rasgos.

—Quiero creer que no habrá sido siempre por mi causa…

Malfoy negó con la cabeza y bajó un poco las manos de la boca. —No… no siempre…

_Pero a veces sí_… pareció resonar un eco de palabras no pronunciadas. Desolado, Harry agachó la cabeza… volvió a alzarla segundos después y lo miró a los ojos. —Perdón, realmente lo siento… —eran palabras sinceras pero probablemente no las hubiera pronunciado si no hubiese sido por el Veritaserum… ¿o quizá las hubiese dicho igual?

—¿Y a vos qué puede importarte, Potter? —le escupió Malfoy con acritud.

Harry trató de concentrarse en lo que implicaba la pregunta… Malfoy lo había tratado tan mal en el pasado… —De vos… no mucho para serte sincero… —Malfoy hizo una mueca—… pero con lo que te tocó pasar… me siento identificado… a mí me tocó crecer en casa de los Dursleys… un infierno. Mi primo y sus amigos me golpeaban constantemente. Mis tíos me dejaban sin comer… encerrado en un armario… de hecho dormí en ese armario hasta que cumplí once años… y… ¡y no voy a seguir hablando!

—¡A mí me encerraron en una celda en los sótanos, Potter! ¡Y me torturaron con _Crucio_ hasta el límite de lo que podía soportar! ¡Y me amenazaron con matarme si volvía a cometer otro desliz como el de amigarme con vos!

—¡Mierda, Malfoy! ¿Cómo podés estar a favor de Voldemort si hace cosas como ésa?

—¡Voldemort es un sangresucia que nunca pudo vencer a Dumbledore! ¡Y que fue vencido por un bebé de un año! —Malfoy se sacudía espasmódicamente, Harry no sabía si era por la ira o por el horror de estar admitiendo todo eso, ante él nada menos, en voz alta.

Malfoy se recuperó, sin embargo, y le lanzó una pregunta para la que no estaba preparado. —¿La profecía dice que vos sos el único que puede aniquilar al Señor Oscuro?

—Sí. —fue Harry el que se tapó la boca en ese momento… _¡mierda!... _Le había revelado la parte que Voldemort no conocía… que probablemente sospechaba pero que no conocía.

Malfoy hizo un gesto de satisfacción. —Ahora los dos hemos dado a conocer cosas que queríamos ocultar…

Harry lo miró con hostilidad. —¿Qué querés decir, Malfoy?

—Potter, no puedo permitir que vos vayas diciéndole a cualquiera secretos de mi familia… y mucho menos que hagas pública mi opinión sobre el Señor Oscuro… pero vos también confesaste algo… sólo hay una solución para la situación.

—¿Que sería…?

—Un juramento mágico… sellado con sangre… comprometiéndonos a guardar el secreto. Ni siquiera Voldemort podría quebrarlo.

—Pero podría tratar…

—Por eso no te preocupes, Potter, no va a lograrlo.

—No estoy preocupado por mí… lo sepa o no con certeza, Voldemort ya está actuando como si fuera yo el único que puede destruirlo.

—¿Qué… qué querés decir? —preguntó Malfoy titubeante.

—Yo no quiero que te… —vaciló un segundo— …yo no quiero que torturen a nadie por mi causa… si de alguna forma puedo evitarlo…

—Ya veo… —dijo Draco sarcástico—…todo ese asunto de la nobleza y demás… pero no hay forma de que puedas evitarlo, Potter… y yo quiero seguir vivo… —Harry sintió un lacerante dolor en el corazón… la imagen de Malfoy retorciéndose de dolor sobre el suelo…— No puedo permitir que repitas lo que te dije, Potter… y no quiero que nadie me fuerce a que admita lo que te dije…

—Hagamos el juramento. —lo instó Harry.

oOo

La formulación del juramento establecía que no le dirían a nadie lo que habían hablado entre ellos esa noche durante la penitencia.

Eso mismo fue lo que les soltó la lengua. Intercambiaron confidencias sobre lo triste de crecer en entornos fríos rodeados por familias que no se comportaban como tales. Malfoy le dijo cuánto le hubiese gustado que su padre hubiera quedado prisionero en Azkaban… —Pero nunca dejan encerrado a un Malfoy durante mucho tiempo.

Hablaron de la guerra y de los que habían muerto de un lado y del otro. Hablaron de Voldemort y de los mortífagos. Según Malfoy, entre los seguidores del Señor Oscuro había gente que no era _necesariamente_ mala. —No se trata de ser malos o buenos… se trata de _poder_… y de _miedo_…

Hablaron también de ellos… de la posibilidad de ser amigos… —No puedo ser tu amigo, Potter… prefiero seguir vivo.

Harry podía entender muy bien la lógica de esa línea de pensamiento.

oOo

Sus amigos lo estaban esperando a la salida y los tres regresaron juntos a la Torre de Gryffindor. Harry les contó de la tarea que les habían asignado para la penitencia. Hermione le aseguró que Snape no le había dicho nada de que tenía que llevar los manuales. Harry le restó importancia al asunto… era sólo una treta rastrera más de las tantas del profesor de Pociones. Les dijo que, en definitiva, era bueno que la tarea asignada hubiese sido tan ardua… porque no había tenido que intercambiar palabra alguna con Malfoy, de tan ocupados que estaban.

oOo

Esa noche Harry soñó con Malfoy. El entorno cambia. Por momentos están en el depósito de Pociones, por momentos en el campo de quidditch, por momentos en algún corredor…

—Quiero creer que no habrá sido siempre por mi causa…

—No, no siempre…

_Pero a veces sí._

—Realmente lo siento.

—¿Y a vos qué puede importarte? —Malfoy se le abalanza y lo derriba, cae encima de él… están peleando en un corredor, Malfoy saca la varita y la apunta metiéndosela en la boca…

—No siempre es por mi culpa…

—No, no siempre…

_Pero a veces sí._

—Perdón.

—¿A vos qué puede importarte?

—Malfoy… a mí me importa… cualquier otra cosa que haya dicho… es una mentira.

—Prefiero seguir vivo, Potter… no podemos ser amigos… aunque… ¿es _esto_ lo que querés, Potter?

—Que más quisieras…

Malfoy encima de él repite con voz seductora. —¿Es _esto_ lo que querés, Potter?

Ruedan por el suelo del estadio de quidditch, peleando hasta quedar exhaustos.

Y de pronto todo se detiene y sólo existe Malfoy encima de él.

—¿Es _esto_ lo que querés, Potter?

—¡Sí! —exclama Harry y lo atrae hacia sí…

oOo


	5. Para evitar una cacería de brujas

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 5 – Para evitar una cacería de brujas**

—¿Harry?

Harry estaba estudiando en la biblioteca con Ginny, Hermione y Ron. Alzó la vista, Luna Lovegood estaba de pie frente a él, giraba la cabeza alrededor con esa mirada eternamente soñadora, como si no supiera bien dónde estaba ni por qué había tantos libros en un solo lugar.

Harry le sonrió. —¿Sí, Luna?

—Todos estos libros… y nadie se preocupa en leer nada sobre las serpientes grillo gigantes de Transilvania. —dijo con tono distraído sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Se oyeron algunas risitas disimuladas, Harry giró la cabeza hacia sus amigos y las acalló con una mirada seria.

—¿Qué criaturas son ésas? —le preguntó a Luna sin dejar de sonreírle.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron grandes. —Pertenecen a una especie muy rara de serpientes que poseen gigantescas patas de grillo, que les permiten saltar desde gran distancia para caer sobre la presa. Mi papá dice que últimamente ha habido varios informes de testigos que las han avistado y cada vez más cerca de Inglaterra. Todos deberían usar un sombrero rosado para salir al exterior.

Ginny ahogó una risa y volvió a concentrarse en su libro. Ron se había quedado mirándola atónito y boquiabierto. Hermione abrió la boca para replicar algo pero Harry la llamó a silencio dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa. —¿Y para qué es el sombrero rosado?

—Porque siempre atacan desde arriba y porque aborrecen el color rosado, naturalmente.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto. —apuntó Hermione con sorna.

Ginny se deshizo en risitas. Harry le dio un codazo fastidiado.

—Bueno… muchas gracias por la advertencia, Luna. —ella asintió pero no se movió de su posición—¿Hay algo más que quisieras decirme?

—¿Te parece que la Sala de los Pedidos podrá expandirse para congregar a más alumnos?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Ahora que lo mencionás… me parece que este año es más amplia que el año pasado.

—¡Qué bien! —dijo ella, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

—Es chica es… —empezó a decir Ron.

—…encantadora y una buena amiga mía. —completó Harry.

—Pero tenés que reconocer que es un poco rara. —intervino Ginny.

Harry cerró con vehemencia el libro que había estado leyendo y los miró con mala cara. —Peleó contra los mortífagos codo a codo con nosotros el año pasado. Nos brindó todo su apoyo. Merece nuestro respeto.

Metió todos los libros en la mochila y se puso de pie. Estaba harto de que todos se rieran de Luna porque tenía ciertas peculiaridades. Se había hecho el firme propósito de que eso debía terminar.

—Harry, yo no quise… —empezó a decir Ginny, pero Harry no se detuvo a escucharla, ya estaba en marcha en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —preguntó Hermione.

—Vaya uno a saber… a lo mejor está enamorado de ella. —sugirió Ron.

Ginny guardó rápidamente los libros y corrió para alcanzarlo. Pero no llegó muy lejos, prácticamente se tropezó con él que estaba agachado a pocos metros de la biblioteca. Luna yacía sobre el suelo, inconsciente.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó— ¡Ayudame a llevarla al ala hospitalaria!

oOo

Había corrido la voz de que cualquier miembro del ED era un potencial blanco de ataque. Harry esperaba que esa noche fueran muy pocos los que se presentaran para la sesión de entrenamiento. Pero ocurrió algo extraño, no sólo habían venido todos, sino otros dieciséis nuevos integrantes que querían sumarse.

—¿Sería de esto de lo que hablaba Luna? —le preguntó Hermione luego de que Harry hubo organizado los grupos. La Sala de los Pedidos estaba efectivamente mucho más amplia que las veces anteriores.

—Eso creo. —respondió Harry.

—¿Vio quién fue el que la atacó?

—No, la atacaron desde atrás… cree que puede haber sido alguien que estaba escondido detrás de una estatua… Tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a esto, Hermione.

—Ya lo sé… pero a menos que agarremos a alguno con las manos en la masa… no tenemos pruebas para acusar a nadie.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo, había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Malfoy bajo la influencia del Veritaserum durante horas y no se le había ocurrido preguntarle lo que sabía sobre los ataques. Aunque fuera información que no pudiera revelar, igual le habría resultado muy útil… iba a tratar de hablar con Malfoy… tenía que buscar la forma…

Estuvo durante toda la sesión pensando en eso, se limitó a dar alguna que otra indicación de vez en cuando.

A la mañana siguiente ya se había corrido el chisme de que Harry Potter estaba enamorado de Luna Lovegood.

Luna se despertó en su cama del hospital rodeada de golosinas y de tarjetas de buenos deseos, casi todos los miembros del ED le habían mandado algo.

oOo

Ese sábado Ginny lo acompañó hasta el portón de entrada de la escuela donde lo estaban esperando Tonks y Mad Eye Moody.

—Hola, Harry. —saludó Tonks.

—¿Cómo van las cosas, Potter? —preguntó Moody dándole una no muy suave palmada en la espalda.

Harry se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta. —¿Cómo vamos a ir? —preguntó.

—Vamos a tomar el Knight bus. —contestó Tonks que estaba saludando a Ginny con un abrazo. —¿A qué hora tenés que volver?

—Hum… tengo práctica de quidditch después de la cena. Hasta esa hora…

—Si te demorás un poco más no importa, te vamos a esperar. —dijo Ginny, luego bajó la voz y le dijo a Tonks— Pero asegurate de que cene bien…

—¡Alcancé a oírte! —exclamó Harry acusador.

Ginny sonrió y lo rodeó con los brazos. —Deberías protestar menos y ponerte contento de que se preocupen por vos. Dale de mi parte este abrazo a Lupin.

—De acuerdo. —contestó Harry con cierta torpeza. Tonks levantó una ceja mirando a Ginny. Ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Moody levantó una mano y un segundo después el ómnibus se materializó de la nada.

oOo

Lupin dormía cuando Harry entró en la habitación. Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour estaban allí acompañándolo.

Bill saltó de su asiento y le tendió una mano. —¿Cómo la vas llevando, Harry?

—Bien. —contestó automáticamente.

—_Siempge_ tan valiente… Estoy tan _pgeocupada_ con todos estos ataques… _pego_ todos tenemos _gan_ confianza en el _gan_ _Hagui_ _Potteg…_

Harry se sonrojó incómodo. Tonks vino al rescate cambiando de tema. —¿Cómo sigue?

—Mejor. —respondió Bill— La recuperación es lenta pero constante.

Harry tomó asiento en una de las sillas junto a la cama. —¿Se va a despertar? —preguntó.

Lupin abrió los ojos justo en ese instante. Le sonrió al verlo. Intentó incorporarse un poco pero no pudo, una mueca de dolor se le dibujó en los labios.

Harry se le acercó inquieto. —¿Estás bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Necesitás algo?

Remus esbozó una mínima sonrisa. —Sí. Nada, gracias. No. —luego lo pensó mejor— ¿Podrías ayudarme con las almohadas para que pueda sentarme un poco? Va a ser más fácil para conversar.

Harry procedió de inmediato con el mayor cuidado posible. Cuando logró acomodarlo le preguntó: —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Lupin hizo una cara como si no quisiera hablar del asunto, Harry empezó a preguntar otra cosa para cambiar de tema pero Lupin lo contuvo con un gesto. —No, Harry, está bien… salí vivo y eso es lo importante, y lo que no te mata…

—…te deja internado en St. Mungo durante semanas. —completó Bill riendo.

Lupin sonrió y comenzó el relato. —Estaba en una misión de reconocimiento con Mundungus Fletcher, tratábamos de localizar el lugar de reuniones de los espías mortífagos que trabajan en el Ministerio. Nos turnábamos para vigilar. Pero durante su turno decidió bajarse unos cuantos tragos. Los mortífagos nos sorprendieron. Logré esquivar un Avada, pero me acertaron con un hechizo aturdidor y con cuatro Crucios… y quedé atrapado en la maldición…

—¿Qué querés decir con eso de que quedaste atrapado? —preguntó Harry muy trastornado.

—Quiero decir que los mortífagos se fueron, pensando que estaba muerto, pero el dolor de la maldición no se interrumpió.

—¡No sabía que pudiera pasar algo así!

—Yo tampoco… los sanadores demoraron dos horas para neutralizar el efecto.

—Así que le han hecho una modificación al Cruciatus… ¡qué hijos de puta! —bramó Harry.

—Cuando le ponga las manos encima a Mundungus… —gruñó Moody.

—No le vas a hacer nada. —replicó Lupin con un suspiro— Renunció a la Orden y se retiró… los remordimientos y la vergüenza ya son suficiente castigo.

—Vos sos mucho más clemente que yo… si lo agarraba… —farfulló Bill.

—¿Y vos cómo andás, Harry? —preguntó Remus para desviar la cuestión.

—Estoy bien. —contestó como lo hacía siempre.

Remus abrió la boca para agregar algo pero lo pensó mejor y optó por callarse. Harry se removió incómodo en su silla. Todas las miradas se habían vuelto hacia él.

—¿Saben algo de quiénes fueron los mortífagos atacantes?

—No se pudo identificar a ninguno. —dijo Moody— Llevaban máscaras.

—¿Hay sospechosos?

—Por supuesto… —contestó Bill— Trabajan en el Ministerio… pero hasta ahora no ha sido posible reunir pruebas concluyentes de que son espías.

Harry iba a decir algo pero cerró la boca antes de pronunciar nada.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? —le preguntó Remus.

—Se me ocurrió que podríamos presentarle a Fudge las pruebas de las que disponemos… pero enseguida me di cuenta de que no nos prestaría ninguna atención… y solo serviría para alertar a los mortífagos sospechosos.

Se oyeron varias risas cínicas.

—Voldemort sabe que no hay mejor táctica que dividir… —dijo Remus— Ha logrado poner al Ministerio en contra de la Orden y la situación seguirá así mientras Fudge sea ministro. Si fuéramos a presentar acusaciones sin pruebas suficientes, estallaría el caos.

—La mitad del Ministerio acometería contra la Orden. —apuntó Tonks.

—Y la otra mitad se lanzaría a una _caza de brujas_ acusando, sin razón, de ser mortífago a cualquiera. —dijo Harry.

—A como están las cosas, todos desconfían de todos. —dijo Lupin— La situación no es tan crítica todavía como lo fue durante el primer advenimiento de Ya Sabés Quién… y si no queremos llegar a eso… lo más aconsejable es tratar de mantener la mayor unidad posible.

A Bill no parecía convencerlo mucho esa teoría, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido. Fleur le posó una mano amable sobre el hombro. —En algún momento va _compgendeg _y va a _volveg. _

Bill sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. —Ya tenemos que irnos, Remus.

—Muchas gracias por la visita.

—¿Qué quiso decir…? —empezó a preguntar Harry una vez que Fleur y Bill hubieron salido.

—Creemos que uno de los mortífagos atacantes es un funcionario que trabaja en la misma sección de Percy. —le informó Tonks.

—En realidad comparten la misma oficina. —precisó Moody.

—¿¡Y no le avisaron?! —preguntó Harry alarmado.

—Ya sabés cómo son las cosas con Percy. —intervino Remus— No nos creería si se lo dijéramos.

—Hasta podría ocurrir que se hiciera más amigo del tipo ése. —dijo Tonks con cinismo.

—Pero igual tendríamos que advertírselo…

—Por el momento no serviría de nada, Harry. —dijo Remus.

Harry bajó cabeza, Percy no le caía simpático precisamente… pero no quería que le pasara nada. —¿Ron y Ginny saben?

Remus negó con la cabeza —No creo que ni Molly, ni Arthur se lo hayan dicho.

Harry hundió la cara en las palmas. ¡Tantos secretos!

Moody carraspeó. Harry alzó la cabeza. —Potter, nosotros ya tenemos que irnos, pasaremos a buscarlo alrededor de las cuatro si le parece bien. —Harry asintió y los dos aurores salieron.

—Ahora en serio, Harry, ¿cómo te sentís?

—Estoy bien.

—Harry… —repitió Remus con una nota amenazante.

—Estaba terriblemente preocupado por vos.

—Pero ya hace varios días que sabés que me voy a poner bien… ¿qué más pasa? —Harry se encogió de hombros como si no hubiese nada que valiera la pena mencionar— Me enteré de que reiniciaron las reuniones del ED. —prosiguió Remus para instarlo a hablar.

—Fue Hermione la que insistió… y de todos modos ahora…

—¿Ahora qué?

—Bueno… es algo parecido a lo que pasa con el Ministerio. Los miembros del ED somos blanco de ataques. Pero no podemos probar quiénes son los responsables. Algunos no queremos que se inicie una indiscriminada cacería de brujas… pero otros proponen que ataquemos a cualquier Slytherin, con pruebas o sin ellas… y han aparecido _graffitis_ en los baños que dicen que yo maté a Cedric… y los Slytherin repiten el nombre de Cedric cada vez que pasan a mi lado… y repiten esa mierda de Esto es para vos Harry Potter… y estoy abrumado con todos los deberes y lo que hay que estudiar… y encima… _esto de que me gusta Malfoy_.

Lo último no lo había llegado a decir, pudo contenerse a tiempo.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo en el ED?

—En general recomendamos que se desplacen de a dos por lo menos… por el momento hemos puesto el acento en hechizos y encantamientos defensivos… somos muchos así que decidí que era mejor trabajar en grupos más pequeños con un líder asignado para cada uno y hemos mejorado mucho los resultados… ¿Qué…?

Lupin lo contemplaba con una sonrisa fascinada. —No, nada… pero todo indica que el ED se está transformando en un ejército de verdad.

Harry consideró la idea durante un instante. —Sí, creo que tenés razón.

—¿Y que hay de lo otro, los graffitis y las…?

—Eso lamentablemente va a seguir. Haré todo el esfuerzo posible para no hacerles caso.

—Pero de lo que tenés que estar convencido es de que nadie va a ponerse en tu contra por esta campaña que han iniciado los mortífagos.

Harry lo miró con escepticismo y apartó la mirada. Lupin decidió que era conveniente cambiar de tópico. —Pasemos a otra cosa… contame… ¿de quién te enamoraste?

Harry se quedó boquiabierto… ¡pero si él no le había mencionado nada de eso!

Remus rió. —Ya me parecía. Vamos… quiero saber todo.

—Es alguien de la escuela. —dijo Harry poniéndose colorado.

—¿Quién?

—No se si… es algo bastante complicado…

—¿Y…?

—No sé si estoy preparado para hablar al respecto.

Remus sonrió. —Bueno yo siempre voy a estar dispuesto a escucharte… una vez que estés preparado.

Siguieron charlando largamente hasta que los sanadores vinieron a buscar a Lupin para una sesión de terapia mágica. Harry aprovechó para bajar al bar a comer algo y luego regresó a la habitación para esperarlo. Lo trajeron de vuelta poco después, gruñía y se quejaba… al parecer la terapia era beneficiosa pero muy dolorosa también.

A las cuatro llegaron Moody y Tonks, con el señor y la señora Weasley.

—¿Cómo estamos hoy, Remus? —preguntó Arthur.

—Ya me ves… un poco mejor cada día.

—¿Y cómo te va a vos, Harry? —Harry revoleó los ojos, todos siempre le preguntaban lo mismo.

—¿Y cómo están los demás? ¿Qué tal Ginny? —agregó intencionado.

—Está bien. —respondió distraído totalmente ajeno a las miradas y sonrisas disimuladas que intercambiaban los adultos. Tonks le hizo un guiño a Remus y un gesto hacia Harry. Remus sonrió… mal podía adivinar que se estaba haciendo una idea totalmente equivocada sobre la "situación complicada".

oOo

Todo venía transcurriendo bien en el estadio de quidditch. Habían incrementado la frecuencia de las prácticas porque el partido contra Hufflepuff se aproximaba. Iba a ser el último partido del período y si ganaban se alzarían con la Copa.

Generalmente cuando practicaban sólo soltaban una de las bludgers. Pero esa tarde habían soltado las dos. Harry volaba en círculo tratando de avistar la snitch. Ginny con la quaffle aceleró en dirección los aros y la lanzó con buena puntería hacia el aro superior, Ron ascendió de golpe y logró atajarla pero una bludger que Christopher no alcanzó a desviar a tiempo le impactó el hombro. Ron se desequilibró y se precipitó, afortunadamente pudo recuperar el control un poco y pudo reducir la fuerza del golpe cuando llegó el suelo.

Harry y los demás descendieron de inmediato. Ron estaba tendido sosteniéndose con una mano el hombro lastimado. —Pude atajarla— dijo con una leve sonrisa satisfecha.

—¡Ron, si serás torpe! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ginny.

—Estoy bien, pero el hombro seguro que va a necesitar atención.

—Creo que por hoy podemos dar por terminada la práctica. Recuperen las bludgers y a las duchas. Yo me encargo de capturar la snitch…

Se oyó un sonido como de una ráfaga, Harry alzó la vista, Malfoy voló elevándose como una exhalación verde y atrapó la snitch. Luego fue descendiendo poco a poco trazando una elegante trayectoria helicoidal y finalmente aterrizó junto a los del equipo de Slytherin que estaban en el otro extremo del campo de juego.

Malfoy desmontó y seguido por los demás enfiló hacia Harry.

Harry respiró hondo y soltó un largo suspiro.

Allí venía, la personificación de todos sus problemas… Draco Malfoy, hijo de mortífagos, líder de la Casa de Slytherin, artífice de confabulaciones e intrigas como el peor de los políticos corruptos del Ministerio, la cruz de su existencia… y que en los últimos tiempos se obstinaba en poblar todas las esquizofrénicas fantasías de Harry. Durante la penitencia le había parecido divertido, inteligente y… atractivo. Harry soñaba con ese Malfoy todas las noches desde entonces; pero estaba ese otro Malfoy que se estaba aproximando, con el que tenía que lidiar despierto a diario. El Malfoy de la eterna mueca desdeñosa, el egocéntrico, el que se regocijaba haciéndole la vida miserable. Aquí llegaba.

Malfoy alzó provocador la mano que sostenía la snitch. —Hace horas que estás acá y todavía no habías podido atraparla. —lo espoleó burlón.

—Las cosas que hay que oír. —replicó Harry sin amedrentarse. Hizo un rápido movimiento con la mano como si agarrara una snitch inexistente justo al lado de la oreja de Malfoy. Hubo algunas risas de los Gryffindors que se acordaron de esa vez.

Malfoy cambió instantáneamente de táctica. —¿Y qué le pasó a tu guardaaros? ¿El _mísero_ imbécil se cayó de la escoba otra vez? —se oyeron risitas de los Slytherin— Nunca he visto un equipo tan patéticamente deplorable.

—Pero les ganamos, niño rico. —le recordó Ginny.

—No, no es así… —dijo Malfoy poniendo énfasis en cada sílaba— El profesor Snape es de la opinión de que le habían puesto un maleficio a las escobas de nuestro equipo. Presentamos un reclamo por trampa exigiendo que el partido se vuelva a jugar. Ahora despejen el campo para que un equipo como se debe pueda practicar.

—¡Esas son todas mentiras! —gritó Ginny y amagó a írsele encima pero Harry la contuvo.

—¡A vos te quiero lo más lejos posible de mi escoba, tramposa! —bramó Malfoy.

—¡Andá a cagar! —le escupió Ginny.

—Potter, yo en tu lugar le diría a la Comadrejita que se calle la boca. —dijo Malfoy amenazante.

Harry se puso tenso y se preparó para la pelea que parecía inevitable. Pero fue entonces que su atención se centró en la snitch que Malfoy sostenía en la mano. Y recordó el sueño… Malfoy en el campo de quidditch sosteniendo la snitch… sonriendo… y luego retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Harry iba a hacer todo lo posible para evitar una pelea.

Harry se adelantó un paso hacia Malfoy, interponiéndose entre él y Ginny. Los Slytherin se abroquelaron de inmediato detrás de su líder, dispuestos a atacar. Harry se dio vuelta entonces hacia Ginny y dijo: —¡Callate la boca, Comadrejita!

Hubo unos segundos de tenso silencio y luego… todos los Gryffindors explotaron en carcajadas.

Malfoy echaba humo por las orejas. Harry dejó de prestarle atención y fue a ayudar a Ron. Entre risas todos lo ayudaron a llevarlo al hospital. Todos hicieron oídos sordos a los gruesos insultos de los Slytherin.

oOo

Después de ducharse, Harry bajó a la sala común para hacer algo de tarea. Abrió un libro y trató de leer algo pero no podía concentrarse. Nuevamente sus pensamientos derivaban a Malfoy. Lo había burlado con sagacidad… y había evitado una pelea… lo cual era muy satisfactorio… pero no del todo satisfactorio. Volvió a revivir en la mente la conversación en el depósito de Pociones. Volvió a verlo acercándosele… volvió a sentirlo respirándole en el cuello… sonriéndole… deslizándole la mano por debajo de la remera…

—¿Qué estás estudiando? —le preguntó Ginny sentándose a su lado.

—Transfiguración… —contestó Harry distraído, concentró la mirada en el texto y se percató de que no era así— Eh… no… Pociones, quise decir.

Ginny se echó a reír. —Oh vamos, guardá todo, hoy es sábado.

—Tiene razón, cumpa. —dijo Ron que acababa de regresar del hospital— Ya parecés Hermione.

Justo en ese instante se oyó un grito de la aludida que venía bajando las escaleras muy excitada con una hoja de pergamino en la mano.

—¡Chicos! ¡Recibí carta de Víctor! ¡Ha decidido unirse a la Orden!

—Estupendo. —chilló Ginny entusiasmada.

—Sí, genial. —masculló Ron.

—Va a venir a entrevistarse con Dumbledore el fin de semana de San Valentín. ¡Y quiere que nos encontremos!

—¡Es un fin de semana de Hogsmeade! —chilló Ginny una vez más.

—Sí, genial. —gruñó Ron.

—Ya mismo voy a contestarle. —declaró Hermione y partió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Ron dio un fuerte puñetazo contra el brazo del sillón. —Genial, fin de semana en Hogsmeade con Vickie… —se puso de pie y se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Ginny revoleó los ojos, Harry se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista al libro. Podía entender los sentimientos de Ron. Pansy Parkinson, la novia de Malfoy estaba siempre encima de él. No era adecuada para él. Carecía por completo de personalidad. Y ni siquiera era muy atractiva… bueno sí, era bastante linda… pero no era adecuada para él.

—Entonces… —dijo Ginny— ¿Vas a ir conmigo a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana?

Harry frunció el ceño… —Es mejor que vayamos en grupo, por razones de seguridad…

Ginny lo miró muy decepcionada. —Lo siento, pero es mejor así. Voy a ver como sigue Ron. —cerró el libro y marchó hacia las escaleras.

Ginny se dejó caer en el sillón y suspiró frustrada. —¡Ese chico es imposible!

—Decímelo a mí. —le replicó Parvati que había alcanzado a oírla— ¿O ya te olvidaste? A mí me tocó ir con él al baile de Navidad.

oOo

Cuando entró en la habitación, Ron se había refugiado en su cama y se había aislado cerrando las cortinas.

Harry se tendió en su cama y también cerró las cortinas alrededor. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a esperar a su esquizofrénica fantasía de todas las noches… Malfoy.

oOo


	6. En Hogsmeade con Vickie

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 6 – En Hogsmeade con Vickie**

—¡Ah! Ya empezaba a pensar que os habíais olvidado de mí. —dijo Hagrid cuando abrió la puerta esa tarde de jueves.

—Hagrid, te vemos dos veces por semana en las clases. —le recordó Ginny.

—¿Y creéis que es igual que venir a visitarme? —los Gryffindors intercambiaron miradas culpables. Hagrid sonrió— Oh bueno, entrad… ya mismo pongo la pava al fuego.

Cuando se sentaron, Fang se aproximó a Harry y le posó la cabeza sobre la falda. Harry rió y se puso a acariciarlo entre las orejas.

—¿Cómo van las cosas, Harry? —fue lo primero que preguntó Hagrid.

Harry revoleó los ojos. ¡La pregunta infaltable! —Bien.

Hagrid asintió. —Te ves mucho mejor, eso es indudable.

—Sí… bien ahora que empezó a comer de nuevo. —acotó Ginny. Harry la taladró con una mirada de fastidio.

—…y que está durmiendo mejor… —agregó Ron— Y no me mires así, cumpa… no te lo tomes a mal pero hasta hace unas noches nos tenías a todos en vela con las pesadillas… peor que los ronquidos de Neville.

A continuación Ron hizo una imitación de los ronquidos y los hizo reír a todos.

Era cierto que Harry estaba comiendo y durmiendo mejor. Lupin se estaba recuperando bien en St. Mungo, el profesor Flitwick había dado con un encantamiento efectivo para hacer desaparecer los _graffitis _de los baños, y las toses "Cedric Diggory" habían mermado muchísimo desde que Harry había decidido dejar de prestarles atención.

—Me enteré de que Viktor Krum va a unirse a la Orden. —dijo Hagrid— Y que viene este fin de semana para hablar con Dumbledore. —Ron puso mala cara— ¿Piensas encontrarte con él el Día de san Valentín, Hermione?

Hermione se sonrojó un poco y sonrió. —Vamos a reunirnos el sábado en Hogsmeade.

—¡Pero qué bien! —exclamó Hagrid— Veamos ahora… ¿a quién le apetecería algo para comer?

Todos declinaron amablemente la invitación.

Hagrid los miró desilusionado. —Oh, vamos… compré un montón de pastelitos de calabaza ayer en Hogsmeade…

De repente todos parecían tener hambre. Se comieron toda la provisión de pastelitos mientras Hagrid les contaba sobre Grawp, su medio hermano. Había ido aprendiendo y ya no arrancaba árboles de cuajo, sin embargo los centauros seguían mirándolo con malos ojos, no les gustaba para nada ese gigante intruso que se les había colado en su bosque.

Cuando se despidieron y salieron de regreso al castillo avistaron una figura solitaria en la orilla del lago. Tenía una cámara en las manos así que no les resultó difícil identificarlo.

—¡Colin! —exclamó Hermione— No debería estar solo, pronto va oscurecer…pero, ¿qué está haciendo?

Colin estaba tomando fotos del lago… pero de algún modo había logrado que el calamar gigante se asomara… ¡la criatura iba adoptando diferentes poses! ¡Levantaba y bajaba los tentáculos siguiendo las instrucciones de Colin! Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio mirándolos fascinados durante un largo rato.

Harry fue el primero que habló. —Ginny, ¿podrías ir a buscarlo? Decile que no conviene que ande solo y que ya es hora de cenar. —ella asintió y enfiló hacia el lago.

Harry se volvió hacia sus dos mejores amigos. —Eh… chicos… hay… este… algo que quiero preguntarles… bueno no precisamente preguntarles… eh… decirles más bien… quiero decir…

—Harry, dejá de dar rodeos y hablá de una vez. —lo instó Hermione con una sonrisa, sospechaba que les iba a decir algo sobre Ginny… algo que ella creía haber adivinado ya…

—Es sobre Ginny. —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué hay con Ginny? —preguntó Ron distraído, seguía muy impresionado mirando a Colin y al calamar gigante.

—¿Acaso no es obvio, Ron? —intervino Hermione con tono impaciente.

Harry la miró con algo de desconcierto. —¿Querés decir que vos ya te lo imaginabas?

—Naturalmente. —respondió ella.

—¿Y no estás enojada?

—¿Por qué tendría que estar enojada?

—Bueno… enojada quizá es demasiado fuerte… pero… ofendida, celosa…

—Pará un poco, cumpa. —lo interrumpió Ron— ¿De qué exactamente estás hablando?

—De que pienso asignar a Ginny como mi segunda para dirigir el ED.

—¡¿Que qué?! —exclamó Hermione perpleja.

—Quiero decir… este… —Harry trató de elegir con cuidado las palabras— Ustedes dos son estupendos… Ginny, también. Y creo que tiene pasta de líder… es muy popular y carismática… casi todos la respetan y admiran y sabe imponerse… pero no con autoritarismo, es una cualidad natural en ella… y ahora que el número de miembros ha aumentado tanto…

—Y vos querés que Ginny sea tu segunda al mando… —repitió Ron pidiendo confirmación.

—Eso es… —dijo Harry con aprensión.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, Hermione estaba boquiabierta y Ron parecía muy confundido.

_Creo que no les cayó nada bien_, pensó Harry.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar. —Creo… que es la elección perfecta.

Harry sonrió algo aliviado. —¿Lo decís en serio?

—Sí… —confirmó Hermione.

—Sí, cumpa… —dijo Ron titubeante— No se me había ocurrido… pero ahora que lo decís… creo que es la mejor elección.

Harry suspiró con mayor alivio incluso. —¿Y a ustedes no les parece mal… que no se lo pidiera a uno de los dos?

—Nah… —respondió Hermione.

—Harry… cumpa… ya sabés que con el quidditch, los deberes de prefecto… y todo lo que tenemos que estudiar… la verdad es que no quiero asumir _otra_ responsabilidad.

—Bueno… me quedo más tranquilo entonces. —dijo Harry riendo.

Durante la cena le propuso el cargo a Ginny. Ella aceptó de inmediato.

Nuevos interesados se sumaron esa noche a la sesión. Harry los dividió en dos escuadras de cuarenta miembros cada una. Ginny tomó a su cargo una y Harry la otra. Fue una de las sesiones más exitosas de las que habían tenido hasta la fecha.

oOo

Harry se despertó al día siguiente rodeado de corazones rosados que tenían en el centro una imagen de su cara. Era el día de San Valentín.

—¡Ay no! —gruñó todavía medio dormido.

Ron acababa de levantarse. Se frotó los ojos y contempló el espectáculo que ofrecía la cama de Harry. Estalló en carcajadas. —¡Oh Merlín, Harry! Me parece que Dobby está enamorado de vos.

—¡Callate, Ron! —gritó Harry y empezó a arrancar corazones— Es sólo que tiene hiperdesarrollado el sentimiento de gratitud.

Ron rodó sobre su cama muerto de risa. —¡No, no los saques! ¡Chicos, despiértense! ¡No se pueden perder esto!

Dean, Neville y Seamus saltaron de la cama y acudieron de inmediato. Dobby debía de haberles puesto algún tipo de magia a los corazones porque a Harry le estaba resultando sumamente difícil arrancarlos.

Entre risas todos empezaron a sugerir encantamientos para sacarlos pero ninguno se acercó para ayudarlo. Era mucho más divertido verlo lidiar solo.

Harry finalmente se dio por vencido, suspiró resignado y partió a asearse. Probablemente Dobby los haría desaparecer al día siguiente.

Cuando ya bajaban a desayunar, Ron comentó consolador: —Por suerte eligió una muy buena foto tuya, habías salido muy favorecido… —explotaron nuevos rugidos de carcajadas.

Entraron al Gran Salón con gran algarabía y fueron a sentarse. En su lugar habitual, Harry encontró una rosa blanca que alguien había dejado sobre su plato.

_No puede ser para mí_, pensó. Pero había además una nota… donde se leía claramente: _Para vos, Harry Potter. _La nota estaba atada a un rollo de pergamino.

Todos lo estaban mirando con ojos interrogadores. Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Bueno, abrilo y leelo. —lo urgió Ginny.

Harry así lo hizo.

_Vivo obsesionado por besos fantasmales_

_me paso las horas recordando _

_el sublime tacto de tu piel_

_ojalá en nuestra próxima cita_

_podamos disfrutar de mucho más._

Se ruborizó intensamente. Creyó reconocer la letra, pero no estaba seguro. Alzó los ojos, una radiante y seductora sonrisa lo saludó desde la mesa de Slytherin. Las miradas se cruzaron apenas durante un segundo, quizá dos. Ya no le quedaron dudas, la nota y la rosa eran de Malfoy.

—¿De quién es, Harry? —inquirió Hermione ansiosa.

—Eh… no sé. —enrolló el pergamino y se lo guardó en un bolsillo. ¡No podía ser cierto! La nota y la rosa no podían ser de Malfoy… y Malfoy no podía haberle sonreído así… ¿estaría imaginándose cosas?

—Oh vamos, Harry, decinos de quién es… —insistió Ginny.

—¡Ya dije que no sé! —replicó con más vehemencia de la estrictamente necesaria. Ginny pareció replegarse ofendida ante la reacción desmedida— Perdón… no quise… —empezó a disculparse Harry.

Por fortuna ése fue el momento que eligieron las lechuzas del correo para ingresar en tropel y en miríadas. La tensión se disolvió. Y luego, para gran horror de Harry, casi todas apuntaron directo a él. Llovieron sobre él y quedó literalmente sepultado bajo una pila de cartas. Estaban dirigidas a "El Niño Que Me Robó El Corazón", "El Niño De Mis Sueños", "El Niño Que Me Cautivo" y todo tipo de sandeces imaginables por el estilo.

Harry se sonrojó furiosamente y entró en pánico, empezó a meter cartas en su mochila pero eran demasiadas, y el desfile de lechuzas continuaba y parecía no tener fin; todos a su alrededor se desternillaban de risa.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto?! —aulló finalmente dándose por vencido, se sentó y él también se echó a reír. Tal aluvión de correspondencia… ¡era ridículo!

Una voz muy conocida y cargada de burla desdeñosa le llegó del otro lado del Salón. —Che, Potter, ¿todas ésas vienen de tu club de admiradoras? ¡Quién lo hubiese imaginado! Todas _para vos, Harry Potter._ —arreciaron las risas en la mesa de Slytherin.

—¡Harry! —chilló Parvati— ¡No vas a poder creer esto!

—¿Y ahora qué?

Ella dejó un ejemplar de _Bruja Adolescente_ sobre la mesa. Una foto de él cubría la mayor parte de la portada y se destacaba un gran titular: _El Niño Que Sobrevivió: un Rompecorazones. _(nota de Rita Skeeter).

—¡Oh no! —se lamentó Harry desesperado— Hermione, yo creía que vos la habías puesto en vereda…

Hermione agarró la revista y se puso a leer la nota, Neville, Ginny y Dean también fueron leyendo por encima de sus hombros. Todos empezaron sonriendo pero terminaron sacudiéndose de risa.

Finalmente Hermione declaró: —Lo siento, Harry, pero debo admitir que no encuentro nada que me parezca objetable en todo el artículo.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡Tiene razón, Harry! —confirmó Neville sin parar de reír— Te pinta como el Salvador del Mundo más sexy que jamás haya existido.

Ginny lloraba de la risa y Dean estaba doblado e hiperventilando a carcajadas. —¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Un club de fans!

—¡¿Qué?! —Harry le arrancó a Hermione la revista de las manos. Era cierto, Rita Skeeter había fundado el Club de Admiradores de Harry Potter. Harry no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar.

—Me juego a que Dobby es el presidente. —apuntó Ron. Las risas alrededor de la mesa se transformaron en un terremoto.

oOo

El resto del día tuvo que aguantar: las cargadas de sus amigos, las caiditas de ojos que le hacían casi todas las chicas cuando pasaban a su lado y los comentarios socarrones y humillantes de los Slytherin…

…y las intencionada miradas seductoras que le lanzaba Malfoy disimuladamente. Y ésas eran precisamente las que lo ponían más incómodo.

Esa noche Hermione le sugirió que le escribiera una carta amable a Rita Skeeter agradeciéndole por la creación del Club y para solicitarle que ella se hiciera cargo de manejarle el correo. No era una mala idea, y a Rita era mejor tenerla del lado de uno.

—Yo puedo escribirle la carta en tu nombre. —se ofreció Ginny.

—¿Lo decís en serio? —preguntó Harry gratamente sorprendido.

—Claro… y yo sé expresarme por escrito mejor que vos.

Harry rió. —Quizá debería sentirme ofendido por ese comentario… pero debo admitir que es cierto.

—Vos andá a dormir. —lo instó ella— Te quiero bien descansado para la salida a Hogsmeade.

Harry se desperezó. —Gracias Ginny. ¿Quiénes vienen con nosotros?

—Sólo Hermione y Viktor. Ron no quiere unírsenos si está Viktor. Va a ir con Dean y Neville.

—¿Y Seamus?

—Va a ir con Parvati, naturalmente…

—¿¡Cómo naturalmente!? ¿Ustedes rompieron?

Ginny revoleó los ojos con gran fastidio. —Pero claro… ¡hace más de dos meses! ¿Es que no te enterás de nada, Harry?

—Parece que siempre soy el último en saber las cosas, ¿y vos lo tomaste bien?

Ginny asintió con un suspiro impaciente.

—Bueno… que pases buenas noches, Ginny. Nos vemos mañana. Y gracias por escribirme la carta. —agregó cuando ya subía las escaleras.

Ginny se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente. —No… Tiene… La… Menor… Idea… —gruñó— Siempre en la palmera, ajeno a todo. —bajó la cabeza y golpeó con la frente contra el escritorio.

oOo

Fue grande el alivio que sintió cuando se despertó al día siguiente. Dobby había hecho desaparecer todos los adornos.

Se reunió con Ginny y Hermione en el patio y los tres se pusieron en marcha hasta el portón de la escuela. Cuando salieron, Harry avistó a Luna que caminaba sola un poco más adelante, llevaba puesto un inmenso sombrero rosado. Harry apretó el paso para alcanzarla. Las chicas lo siguieron aunque sin mostrar demasiado entusiasmo.

—¿Dónde están sus sombreros? —fue lo primero que les preguntó Luna.

Harry sonrió. —¡Uy! Me olvidé completamente.

—Deberían tener más cuidado. Una serpiente grillo gigante les podría caer encima en cualquier momento.

—¿Quedaste en encontrarte con alguien en Hogsmeade? —preguntó Harry.

—No, siempre voy sola.

—¿Por qué no venís con nosotros? —sugirió Harry y agregó: —Y tu sombrero puede servir para protegernos a los cuatro. Siempre sos bienvenida con nosotros—Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas y exasperadas.

Viktor los estaba aguardado frente a Las Tres Escobas. Hermione lo saludó efusivamente abrazándolo con fuerza. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. Cuando Viktor le estrechó la mano a Harry para saludarlo le dijo que estaba muy interesado en hablar con él sobre las actividades de los mortífagos en Europa Oriental.

—Pero no hoy. —interpuso Hermione— Hoy vamos a olvidarnos de todo eso y vamos a pasar un buen rato.

Ginny asintió, agarró a Harry de un brazo y los dos entraron en el establecimiento. Luna los siguió.

—Hermione, —dijo Viktor— ¿te importaría si nos sentamos aparte? Quisiera hablar en privado contigo.

—Ningún inconveniente. —respondió Hermione. Entraron y Hermione le informó a Ginny que Víktor y ella se iban a sentar solos. Ginny asintió su acuerdo y se llevó a Harry y a Luna a una mesa que estaba en el extremo opuesto.

Se sentaron y en ese momento Harry vio entrar a Malfoy… con Parkinson tomada del brazo. La condujo hasta una mesa que estaba junto a la de Hermione y Viktor y una vez que Parkinson se hubo sentado, Malfoy enfiló a la barra.

Harry se ofreció de inmediato para ir a buscar las bebidas.

Se paró junto a la barra y al lado de Malfoy. No sabía qué decirle, ni siquiera sabía si correspondía que le dijera algo. Malfoy giró la cabeza y lo miró, desvió los ojos un poco hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada Parkinson que no estaba mirando hacia la barra, puesto que tenía toda la atención concentrada tratando de escuchar lo que hablaban Hermione y Viktor.

Malfoy aprovechó la oportunidad y le regaló una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas. —Creo que tenemos un asunto inconcluso, Potter. ¿Cuándo podríamos vernos en privado?

Harry sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba en el pecho, la sonrisa de Malfoy era la causa. —No sé, Malfoy… —la voz le había salido quebrada. Malfoy sonrió nuevamente, complacido, al parecer encontraba muy excitante a un Harry Potter nervioso., Harry carraspeó sonoramente— …quizá cuando vos dejes de comportarte como un pelotudo.

Malfoy puso una expresión ofendida. —Eso no es justo, Potter. —dijo haciendo un puchero— Vos sabés que en mi situación no puedo… —desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de Harry y sus rasgos cambiaron al instante… se cubrieron con su habitual máscara de desdén— …veo que te gusta de a tres. Me parece, no obstante, que tu gusto deja mucho que desear, Potter… esa Ravenclaw chiflada y… la Weaselette… que anduvo ya con la mitad de la población masculina de la escuela. ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que te gustaban las casquivanas? —Malfoy dejó unas monedas sobre el mostrador, agarró las dos jarras de cerveza y emprendió el regreso a su mesa.

Fue como si Malfoy le hubiese pateado el hígado. Harry pidió las bebidas y bajó los ojos al mostrador. Trinaba de furia. Cuando agarró las tres botellas… tintinearon, las manos le temblaban. Ese juego de avances y retrocesos de Malfoy lo volvía loco. Respiró hondo, trató de componerse un poco y volvió a la mesa.

Luna le estaba contando a Ginny todo lo que es imprescindible saber sobre las serpientes grillo gigantes de Transilvania. Harry depositó las botellas sobre la mesa. Ginny alzó la vista.

—Harry… ¿qué te pasa…? —le preguntó inquieta… pero antes de que pudiera contestarle Ginny gritó: —¡Ay no! — Ginny ya no lo miraba, sus ojos apuntaban a la mesa de Hermione.

Harry giró la cabeza por encima de un hombro. Hermione estaba llorando a mares… y Viktor le había posado una mano sobre el hombro… —¡Ay no! —repitió Harry haciéndose eco de Ginny.

La imagen valía más que un millón de palabras… Ginny, Harry… y Luna… los tres habían entendido de inmediato lo que había pasado… entrecruzaron miradas consternadas… Viktor había roto con Hermione.

Una risa cacareada se elevó aguda por todo el recinto. Viktor y Hermione alzaron la vista, se dieron cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban clavados en ellos. Y las carcajadas obscenas de Parkinson ganaron volumen… y Malfoy se reía también… aunque su risa no se oía… se reían del dolor de Hermione… se complacían en su sufrimiento…

Harry apretó los puños y una vez más empezó a temblar… Viktor, que evidentemente se sentía muy culpable, tomó a Hermione de un brazo, la hizo ponerse de pie y la arrastró consigo hacia la puerta. Harry volvió los ojos hacia Malfoy… que dibujó en los labios una sonrisa que sorprendentemente aunaba seducción, desprecio y… ¿venganza?

Le faltaba el aire… estaba confundido… y herido… y rabioso… ¡y celoso!... porque Malfoy estaba abrazando a Parkinson y hubiese querido que fuera _a él_ a quien abrazara.

Ginny se puso de pie. —Se fue todo a la mierda… Hermione necesita a alguien que la consuele… —dijo y se fue.

Harry miró otra vez a Malfoy, el rubio se mojó los labios con la lengua y le dibujó la palabra: _Mirá_… con ojos lúbricos, giró la cabeza y besó a Parkinson con pasión.

Luna lo agarró del hombro y apretando con suavidad le demandó que la mirara. Harry se sobresalto un poco, se había olvidado de que ella estaba ahí. Luna se inclinó hacia él y le susurró: —Harry, no permitas que te turbe. —los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron, Luna se limitó a sonreírle y se le acercó más aun. —Está jugando con vos… pueriles juegos de poder… está jugando con tus sentimientos… no hay nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte… conmigo tu secreto no corre ningún peligro.

Se inclinó un poco más y lo besó tierna y amorosamente en los labios. Fue un beso suave pero prolongado… Luna finalmente se separó apenas… —Esto fue para demostrarle que él no tiene ventaja alguna sobre vos. —Harry le sonrió— Si querés podés besarme otra vez para que la comedia resulte más convincente, pero no cierres los ojos… o él se va a dar cuenta…

Harry asintió con los ojos, Luna le rodeó el cuello con una mano. Harry la abrazó y deslizó la mano acariciándole la espalda desde la cintura de ella hacia arriba, hasta el cuello… el sombrero rosado cayó al suelo… ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo… las lenguas húmedas se unieron entrelazándose apasionadas.

Fue un beso largo.

—No lo mires. —le advirtió Luna con los ojos fijos en los de él cuando se separaron— Tomame dulcemente la mano y conducime hacia la puerta. —le susurró.

Harry sonrió y obedeció. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino Luna se desprendió de él y volvió a la mesa para recuperar el sombrero caído y regresó corriendo hasta él.

_Luna es una actriz consumada_, pensó Harry. Intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices. Con el rabillo del ojo Harry alcanzó a ver por una fracción de segundo a Malfoy, Parkinson le estaba comiendo la boca pero el Slytherin tenía los ojos clavados en él… y estaba verde de celos.

Harry y Luna salieron y se alejaron del bar. Cuando hubieron caminado unos cuantos metros, Harry se detuvo de golpe, la abrazó, la alzó en vilo y la hizo girar un par de vueltas en el aire.

—Luna, sos… increíble… yo…

—Frená, Harry… hasta acá llegamos. —dijo ella perentoria y luego recuperó su habitual tono soñador— No te lo tomes a mal, Harry… pero vos no sos mi tipo… vos sos mi amigo y yo soy tu amiga…

Harry se echó a reír. En realidad había estado por decirle que le debía un grandísimo favor… Luna debía de haber pensado que estaba a punto de profesarle su amor.

Trató de poner la más triste y decepcionada de las expresiones y dijo: —Entiendo.

oOo


	7. Sueños bajo control

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 7 – Sueño bajo control**

Harry pasó el resto del día con Luna. Gastaron el resto del dinero que habían llevado para comprar golosinas y libros para Hermione. Hermione nunca había sido muy expresiva respecto de su relación con Viktor, una relación que se había prolongado durante más de dos años de manera exclusivamente epistolar; pero Harry sabía que el golpe igualmente iba a ser muy duro para ella.

Ya de regreso en Hogwarts y a las puertas del Gran Salón, Luna se despidió de él y marchó a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Harry notó de inmediato que hacía mucho calor. Fue hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó en un lugar vacío al lado de Ron, que estaba chorreando gotas de sudor… al igual que Dean y Neville.

—¿Por qué hace tanto calor?

—No sabemos. —contestó Dean.

—A los elfos se les debe de haber ido la mano con la calefacción. —se quejó Neville.

—Espero que no haya sido cosa de Hermione… que los haya incitado a hacer esto como acto de protesta. —dijo Ron.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —preguntó Harry.

—Fue a acostarse. —respondió Ginny que justo en ese momento llegaba.

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó Harry.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza. —Mal. Ése… ése… _¡oooh!_... —Ginny hubiese querido escupir el peor de los calificativos para Viktor.

—¿Cómo que está mal? —preguntó Ron alarmado. Acababa de agarrar un pancito de la panera y la mano se le había quedado como paralizada a mitad de camino de regreso.

—Viktor rompió con ella esta tarde. —le informó Harry.

—Que él… ¿QUÉ? —bramó Ron furioso.

—Conoció a otra… —explicó Ginny con fastidio— Y la relación a distancia hacía ya bastante que le resultaba insatisfactoria…

—¡Lo voy a matar! —aulló Ron. Azotó un puño contra la mesa y estrujó el pancito que sostenía en el otro deshaciéndolo en migas— ¿Está acá en la escuela? ¡Si me lo encuentro lo mato!

Ginny lo miró muy extrañada. —Y yo que pensaba que te ibas a poner más que contento…

—¿Contento? ¿¡CONTENTO!? ¡Que ese… _búlgaro_… miserable… hijo de mala madre…! —las mejillas se le habían puesto de color remolacha, escupía las palabras como petardos… se puso de pie destilando furia… todos se echaron hacia atrás mirándolo con aprensión— ¡NADIE…! ¡Nadie tiene el derecho de lastimar a Hermione! —los ojos le llameaban de ira— Y _ése_ menos que nadie… ¡nunca la mereció!

Salió del Gran Salón como una tromba y echando putas a diestra y siniestra.

Un profundo y tenso silencio se cernió sobre la mesa, todos lo habían visto enojado en más de una ocasión antes… pero nunca así.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que empezaran poco a poco a recuperarse de la impresión. Harry tenía demasiado calor y había perdido el apetito… pero Ginny le adivinó la intención antes de que pudiera decir nada y lo taladró con una mirada furibunda e intimidante… decidió que era mejor no llevarle la contraria y se puso a comer.

La conversación retornó a los cauces habituales pero Harry se mantuvo callado. El calor era realmente agobiante, empezaba a sentirse mareado. De repente lo asaltó la extraña sensación de que alguien lo estaba mirando. Alzó la vista. Efectivamente así era… Malfoy lo estaba mirando con muy mala cara.

Le volvió a la mente la imagen de Malfoy besando a su novia… y se le revolvió el estómago. Estaba a punto de excusarse para levantarse e irse, pero Neville eligió justo ese momento para preguntarle con una sonrisa intencionada: —Harry, ¿es cierto que estuviste besándote con Luna en Las Tres Escobas?

A Ginny se le cayó el tenedor que sostenía en la mano, el utensilio hizo un ruido estridente y muy desagradable al chocar contra el plato. Harry sentía que las mejillas le quemaban, hacía demasiado calor, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes…

—Sí. —contestó escuetamente. Juntó los regalos para Hermione, se puso de pie y salió disparado del Gran Salón.

En la Torre de Gryffindor hacía incluso más calor, si cabe; cuando entró a la sala común Ron caminaba de un lado al otro al pie de la escalera que subía a los dormitorios de las chicas.

—No quiere bajar. —dijo Ron con fastidio cuando lo vio entrar— No quiere bajar y yo no puedo subir porque estas _putas_ escaleras se transforman en un tobogán resbaladizo. ¡Y me gritó que no quería hablar conmigo, ni con nadie!

—Necesita un poco de tiempo… —aventuró Harry contemporizador.

—¡¿Tiempo?! —rugió Ron, se le acercó con dos zancadas y lo miró cara a cara— Harry, ¡ella es mi mejor amiga!... ella es… —el tono potente de la voz se le desmoronó hasta convertirse en un lamento de angustia— Harry… yo… la amo… —volvió al pie de la escalera y retomó la marcha de un lado al otro.

En ese momento entraron dos nenas de primero, Harry les dio los regalos de Hermione y les pidió que se los entregaran.

Luego salió de Torre.

oOo

Caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos durante un largo rato pero todo el castillo parecía haberse transformado en un horno. Necesitaba salir, al diablo con la seguridad y las precauciones.

La atmósfera helada exterior ayudó a despejarle la cabeza pero no sirvió para sacarlo de la depresión. Decidió dar un paseo alrededor del lago.

¿Qué era lo que les había pasado? ¿Adónde había ido a parar el Trío Dorado de otras épocas? Hermione aniquilada con el corazón destrozado, Ron a punto de explotar y de hundirse en un abismo de angustia… y él… cautivo de una fascinación patológica y disfuncional por su acérrimo rival de tantos años.

Malfoy era un enigma… y sus sentimientos por él eran inexplicables… no resistían el menor análisis. Durante años habían sido enemigos… y en apariencia seguían siéndolo… pero cuando no había nadie alrededor Malfoy trataba de seducirlo… y él ansiaba rendirse ante esa seducción.

Gruñó tironeándose los cabellos.

¿Qué era lo que había entre ellos? ¿Había algo siquiera? ¿Se trataba sólo de un juego perverso?

…_obsesionado por besos fantasmales…_

Así se sentía él… ¿Malfoy se sentiría igual?

Un dolor de ausencia le estrujaba el corazón y un vacío de nostalgia le asfixiaba las entrañas. Se autoamonestó en silencio: _Merlín, Harry, te has transformado en un estropajo deplorable que pena de amor._

Había caminado sin fijarse hacia donde iba, se percató entonces que de estaba a muy corta distancia del Sauce Golpeador. Lo rodeó un tornado de recuerdos y emociones.

_En este lugar fue donde mis esperanzas de ir a vivir con Sirius se esfumaron. Allí estaba parado cuando asomó la luna llena, Lupin se transformó y Wormtail escapó. Un poco más allá fue donde el dementor casi me absorbió el alma, y desde aquel sitio conjuré el Patronus para salvarme del beso. Y cerca yacía Sirius._

—Sirius. —susurró Harry. Trató de contener las lágrimas y siguió avanzando hasta ubicarse debajo del haya junto al lago. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer lo iba a hacer sufrir, pero tenía que hacerlo.

_Acá estaba sentado mi padre, y Sirius ahí… y Lupin y Wormtail.. Mi madre, un poco más allá._

Sintió una constricción en la garganta.

_Snape… Snape estaba allí. Mi padre jugueteaba con una snitch alardeando delante de mi madre. Sirius estaba aburrido. Snape… enfrascado en sus asuntos sin fastidiar a nadie._

Harry lo había visto todo en el pensieve el año anterior. La memoria de Snape… de cómo su padre lo había atormentado cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.

James y Sirius provocando a Snape. Wormtail incitándolos. Lupin mirando para otro lado haciéndose el desentendido. Lily Evans tratando de salir en defensa de Snape. Snape insultándola, llamándola _sangresucia_. Harry recordaba que en ese episodio su madre parecía detestar a su padre. Su madre alejándose… Y James y Sirius que retomaron y redoblaron los esfuerzos para humillar a Snape.

¿Acaso él habría podido hacerle alguna vez a Malfoy una cosa así?

Snape lo había sorprendido curioseando en el pensieve, lo había arrancado con violencia de la memoria y lo había empujado brutalmente… y, paradójicamente, por primera vez Harry no había sentido odio por él.

_Acá estaba sentado mi padre… mi madre más allá y Sirius…_

Sirius.

Se recostó temblando sobre el tronco del árbol.

—¿Podés oírme? —preguntó— Me vendría tan bien algo de consejo.

oOo

Era ya muy tarde cuando regresó a la torre de Gryffindor. Estaba aterido de frío y emocionalmente muy convulsionado. Junto al lago había realmente intentado convocar a Sirius… y había estado convencido de que podía lograrlo si se esforzaba lo suficiente.

Pero Sirius no se había hecho presente.

Ron estaba dormido en una silla, al pie de la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas. Ginny estaba también dormida, en otra silla… _bloqueando_ la escalera hacia el dormitorio de los varones.

Hubiera sido como para reírse… si Harry hubiera podido reunir siquiera algo de humor en ese momento. Lamentablemente iba a tener que despertarla si quería subir a dormir.

Le sacudió suavemente un hombro. —Ginny… susurró— Ginny es muy tarde, andá a acostarte.

Ella abrió los ojos y se paró de inmediato, demasiado rápido… con la cabeza le golpeó la nariz a Harry.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hora es?

—Es tarde. —contestó— Andá a dormir Ginny. Dejá que Ron duerma acá abajo. —Harry hizo un movimiento para apartar la silla que le cerraba el paso.

—¡Harry! —exclamó ella con impaciencia exasperada.

Él le posó una mano sobre el hombro. —Ron va a estar bien. Andá a acostarte. —repitió.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y lo escrutó con mirada penetrante. —Harry… quiero que me digas toda la verdad.

Suspiró con resignación. —Bueno… ¿qué querés saber?

—¿Estás saliendo con Luna? —le preguntó enojada.

La pregunta y sobre todo el tono que había usado para formularla lo sobresaltaron. —No. —contestó lacónico.

Amagó a empezar a subir la escalera pero ella lo retuvo de un brazo. —¿Lo jurás? —insistió ella con un brillo de rabia en los ojos.

En otra circunstancia le hubiese restado importancia a la cuestión, pero en el estado emocional en que se encontraba, lo injusto del tono acusador lo descontroló. Le agarró la mano con brusquedad y la obligó a soltarlo.

—¡Metete en tus propios asuntos y no me jodas más! —le escupió. Había empezado a temblar una vez más. Pegó media vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Se desvistió y se calzó el piyamas en la oscuridad. Neville estaba roncando estruendosamente. Notó que todos sus compañeros estaban durmiendo destapados y que la ventana estaba abierta. Seguía haciendo mucho calor.

Se tendió sobre las mantas con los ojos abiertos en la penumbra. El torbellino de emociones no amainaba, tenía incluso la sensación de que su cuerpo era arrastrado en un remolino… en un huracán de pensamientos… Malfoy… su padre… su madre… Lupin… Snape… Sirius…

Sentía el rostro mojado… de sudor… o quizá de lágrimas…

El recuerdo de Snape en el pensieve volvía a reproducirse una vez más en su memoria.

Se arrancó la chaqueta del piyamas.

_Sirius, ¿dónde estás?_

Estaba parado junto al haya al borde del lago. Sorprendido giró la cabeza alrededor. ¿Acaso no había ido a acostarse?

—Harry_. _—la voz le había llegado de atrás.

Dio media vuelta. Sirius estaba parado frente a él.

—¡Sirius! —susurró transido de pena. Las piernas le flaquearon y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Sirius lo sostuvo envolviéndolo en un apretado abrazo.

—Harry… te extrañé tanto… ¡oh Harry! ¡Perdón!

Lloraba… lloraba en los brazos de Sirius… era real, era tangible, no era un sueño… —Lo conseguí… —susurró— Estás realmente acá. —se aferró a su padrino con todas sus fuerzas.

—Harry, escuchame… —lo urgió— Éste es el momento de mostrar toda tu entereza. Tenés que ser fuerte, Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza. En ese momento no podía, se estaba desmoronando como un castillo de arena. Sirius podía ser fuerte por él… a él las fuerzas lo habían abandonado.

Sirius lo sacudió. —¡No, Harry! ¡Harry, escuchame! Es preciso que seas fuerte… _¡ahora!_ Perdón, Harry. Perdón por haberme ido. Perdón, de que tengas que ser vos el que… ¡Pero tenés que ser vos, Harry! Esta noche más que nunca tenés que ser fuerte… ¡todo depende de tu fortaleza esta noche!

Sirius se le escapaba… —¡No! ¡Tengo que retenerte! ¡Tengo que ser fuerte y no dejarte ir!

Pero Sirius se desvanecía entre sus manos. —Sé fuerte, Harry.

.

Snape se arrodilló frente a él con la cabeza gacha. —Mi señor…

Harry sacudió la varita y al segundo siguiente Snape estaba desnudo. Sus vestiduras formaban una pila desordenada a uno de los lados.

—De mis servidores espero mucho más. —dijo Harry con frialdad.

—¿Mi señor?

—Mis otros… _más leales_ servidores me informan que Potter estuvo toda una tarde fuera de Hogwarts… _solo_. ¡Lejos de Dumbledore, lejos de sus fastidiosos amigos! ¡La única protección con la que contaba era la de un licántropo medio muerto! —volaba de furia por la ineptitud de Snape… ¡Cómo le había hecho perder una oportunidad como ésa! ¡Hubiese sido tan fácil sacarse de encima a ese condenado mocoso de una vez y para siempre!

La ira lo invadía en oleadas. Sacudió una vez más la varita y Snape quedó suspendido en el aire. Snape se esforzaba por mantener su habitual expresión imperturbable pero Harry podía verle el miedo en los ojos. Eso lo complacía. Snape servía de muy poco en Hogwarts, Dumbledore no confiaba en él lo suficiente y le ocultaba toda información que pudiera ser vital. Snape no había podido averiguar la ubicación del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Y tampoco se había enterado de que el chico iba a estar durante varias horas fuera de la maldita escuela.

Sacudió la varita como un látigo y abrió a Snape en canal desde el esternón hasta el bajo vientre… como a una res. Las vísceras brotaron al exterior

Harry sintió como si una brasa candente se apretara contra su frente pugnando por horadarle el cráneo. Se cubrió la cicatriz con una mano y empezó a sacudir furiosamente el otro brazo. Estaba otra vez en su cama de cuatro postes.

_Sé fuerte, Harry._

Trató de sobreponerse al espantoso dolor. ¡Tenía que volver!

Juntó todas sus fuerzas… hasta la última partícula de energía que pudo reunir y presionó con tenacidad para abrirse paso de regreso.

Snape mostraba una palidez mortal. ¿Acaso sería conveniente mover la varita para salvarlo? Harry consideró reflexivamente la cuestión. Después de todo era Snape el único que podía preparar esa poción que le permitiría mantener al mocoso fuera de su cabeza…

Movió la varita haciendo girar la muñeca varias veces y en rápida sucesión. Los órganos volvieron a introducirse en el cuerpo y la carne volvió a sellarse. Un último movimiento corto de varita… y el encantamiento que lo mantenía flotando quedó anulado. Snape se precipitó pesadamente al suelo.

Harry lo miró con refocilándose en su crueldad. —¡Fuera de mi vista antes de que cambie de parecer y le ponga fin a tan miserable vida!

Snape se arrastró para agarrar su ropa. —Gracias, mi señor, por tanta indulgencia. —alcanzó a susurrar. Con mucha dificultad logró ponerse la toga y desaparicionó.

—¡Mierda! —jadeó Harry abriendo los ojos. Estaba bañado en sudor y el cuerpo se le sacudía espasmódico. La frente le seguía ardiendo terriblemente pero era un dolor que podía aguantar. —¡Snape!

Salió como una exhalación y bajó corriendo las escaleras, descalzo y con el torso desnudo. Ron se removió un poco en sueños pero no se despertó. Harry no se detuvo, tenía que llegar cuanto antes al portón de la escuela.

—_Por favor que esté allí._ —rogaba mentalmente mientras corría.

No lo vio de inmediato, giró la cabeza desesperado y alcanzó a divisar un movimiento entre las sombras.

—¡Ay, Merlín! ¡Profesor! —gritó arrodillándose a su lado. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía miedo de tocarlo.

—Potter… —susurró Snape desfalleciente pero así y todo con una nota de furia— …vuelva a su dormitorio ya mismo.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreírse. Snape lo seguía odiando como siempre… era una buena señal. —¿Puede moverse? —le pasó una mano por los hombros para ayudarlo a sentarse.

Snape hizo una mueca de dolor. —¡Quíteme las manos de encima, no me toque! ¡Vuelva a su dormitorio! —susurró autoritario.

Harry maldijo. Snape estaba desperdiciando lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba dándole órdenes para que se fuera. —Profesor, tengo que llevarlo al ala hospitalaria. Vi todo lo que pasó. ¡Tiene que dejarme que lo ayude!

—¿Cómo que vio todo? Sabe muy bien que tiene que despejar la mente antes de irse a dormir… todavía no he completado la preparación de la poción.

—Pero Voldemort piensa que sí… —dijo Harry con sorna. No podía seguir perdiendo tiempo discutiendo, Snape estaba al borde del colapso.

—Potter… no debe usar ese tono con sus superiores… váyase ya mismo de aquí.

No podía perder más tiempo, volvió a pasarle una mano para tratar de incorporarlo, Snape trató de resistir pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas y su conciencia claudicaba.

Harry lo sacudió para hacerlo reaccionar, Snape volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Profesor, —dijo con voz clara y determinada— tiene que conservar toda la fuerza que le reste, no la malgaste peleándose conmigo. Mañana puede volver a odiarme como de costumbre… pero ahora lo tengo que llevar donde madame Pomfrey… ¿entendido?

Snape asintió apenas. —Pero no al ala hospitalaria… a mis aposentos. Allí tengo todas las pociones que necesito.

—Pero…

—Potter… por favor…

Harry asintió. Pero no iba a poder cargarlo, Snape era demasiado pesado para él… contuvo una maldición, ¡no había traído la varita consigo! Sabía cuál era el encantamiento que tenía que usar… apretó los ojos y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas —_Mobilicorpus._ —pronunció. El cuerpo de Snape se elevó a medio metro del suelo sostenido por la parihuela mágica convocada.

—Profesor, trate de mantenerse despierto. —le dijo mientras lo portaba hacia el castillo. Tenía miedo de que si Snape perdía la consciencia no volviera a despertarse. Recordaba al respecto alguna especie de regla muggle de primeros auxilios.

Snape soltó un gemido, los ojos se le cerraban.

—¡Severus Snape! —gritó Harry perentorio— ¿Cuáles son los ingredientes para preparar Veritaserum?

Snape abrió los ojos, le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y empezó a entonar como una letanía la lista de ingredientes y a continuación prosiguió con los diferentes pasos del procedimiento de preparación.

Cuando bajaron a los subsuelos, Harry se detuvo un instante. —¿Por dónde es, señor?

—Doble en el primer corredor a la derecha. Es la puerta del fondo.

Una serpiente de piedra guardaba la puerta. —Ajenjo. —murmuró Snape. La serpiente se deslizó hacia un costado y la puerta se abrió.

Harry depositó a Snape sobre la cama y lo acomodó.

—¿Dónde guarda las pociones, señor? ¿Cuáles son las que necesita?

Snape levantó apenas una mano y señaló un armario. —Están todas rotuladas. Restitución sanguínea, Curación de heridas mágicas, Relajante muscular y Calmante del dolor.

Harry fue hasta el armario e intentó abrirlo. Estaba con llave. —¡Alohamora! —gritó impaciente. La puerta se abrió, agarró los cuatro frascos solicitados y volvió de inmediato junto a la cama.

—Ayúdeme a sentarme. —Harry dejó los frascos sobre la mesa de luz y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Agarró la poción de Restitución sanguínea y se la tendió, pero Snape estaba demasiado débil… apenas si podía mover las manos. Harry le puso el frasco en los labios y lo asistió para que la bebiera.

Apenas la hubo tragado, Snape sufrió una arcada y la vomitó toda. El frasco vacío cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos.

Harry limpió el vómito con efectivo —¡Scourgify! —y luego con un _Reparo_ y _Accio_ recuperó el frasco intacto y lo dejó sobre la mesa de luz.

Snape lo observaba con ojos asombrados. —Traiga otra… y una Antinauseosa.

Harry obedeció sin demora. Snape bebió primero la Antinauseosa y pudo retener luego la de Restitución sanguínea. Siguió luego con la de Curación que tenía como efecto colateral producir una tensión muscular generalizada que cedió de inmediato con la poción Relajante. Finalmente se bebió la poción Calmante.

—La poción de Restitución ya está haciendo efecto. —dijo con tono de voz más seguro.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor?

—Dormir… el efecto de las pociones se maximiza durante el sueño… tráigame un Filtro hipnótico… el de color celeste que no es tan potente… tengo que despertarme dentro de unas horas para tomar una segunda dosis de todo.

Harry trajo el filtro celeste y se lo hizo beber.

Ahora que el momento más crítico había sido superado todos los acontecimientos de la noche parecieron sumirse sobre él aplastándolo. Se mesó los cabellos y empezó a dar pasos de un lado al otro. Hasta ese momento su mente y su cuerpo habían funcionado como en piloto automático para atender la urgencia… para salvar al profesor Snape.

El profesor Snape.

Harry desvió los ojos hacia la figura pálida que yacía en la cama. La terrible escena de la tortura de la que había sido víctima le volvió como un flash a la mente… con toda su feroz truculencia… toda esa sangre… y las entrañas expuestas…

Se estremeció. Snape había logrado engañar tantas veces a Voldemort… para proteger a Harry… había tenido que soportar tanto… para protegerlo a él. Sentía una opresión terrible en el pecho de sólo pensarlo…

Agarró una silla, la llevó junto a la cama y se sentó. Le miró el rostro sufriente y se estremeció una vez más… el mortífago que oficiaba de espía para la Orden… Inclinó la cabeza hasta que su frente se apoyó sobre el brazo de Snape, sin reparar que de esa forma había puesto en contacto las dos marcas de Voldemort… la serpiente y la calavera en el brazo, el rayo en su frente… las dos marcas… unidas.

Ya no pudo contenerse… lloraba, se sacudía sollozando… y las palabras fueron brotándole…

—Profesor… perdón… Perdón por todo. Perdón por haberme comportado tan mal con Ud., especialmente después de que supe que trabajaba para la Orden. Perdón por haberlo insultado a sus espaldas y por haberlo denigrado cada vez que se me presentaba la oportunidad. Perdón por haberle robado los ingredientes de la poción polijugos cuando estaba en segundo año… la necesitábamos para averiguar si Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin. Perdón por todas las veces que le falté al respeto… y por todas las veces que no cumplí con las tareas asignadas. Perdón por haberme portado tan mal con Ud. cuando me enseñaba Oclumancia… perdón por haberle echado la culpa de la muerte de Sirius… perdón por haber mirado sus memorias en el pensieve… perdón por mi padre y por Sirius y por todo lo que ellos, actuando como matones imbéciles, le hicieron pasar cuando estaban en la escuela… yo sé muy bien lo que se siente… A mí me pasó lo mismo, profesor. Yo sé que Ud. siempre me creyó un mocoso malcriado y consentido… no es así, me hacían dormir en un armario… y muchas veces apenas si me daban de comer… mi primo y sus amigos me pegaban siempre… eran los matones abusadores en la escuela primaria…todos les tenían miedo y se la agarraban conmigo… Y después llegó el día que supe que era famoso… una fama que nunca quise… que no se debía a algo que hubiese hecho… fue algo que me ocurrió… Y perdón por todo esto… perdón por no haber podido impedir el retorno de Voldemort… perdón porque Ud. se vio obligado a volver con él para servirlo… yo vi lo que pasó, profesor… y siento tanto que Ud. haya tenido que sufrir esa… esa brutalidad espantosa… Perdón porque no entiendo lo que significa la profecía… porque no sé lo que me corresponde hacer… ni siquiera sé si corresponde que siga vivo el día que todo esto termine… no sé… no sé… Pero no puedo permitir que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora… no puedo permitir que Ud. siga sufriendo cosas como ésta… No sé qué tengo que hacer, pero estoy dispuesto y estoy listo… aunque me toque morir en el proceso, estoy listo para aceptar lo que sea que la profecía implique… estoy listo para aceptar lo que sea que el destino me tenga preparado… pero no quiero que Ud. tenga que pasar otra vez por algo tan terrible como lo de esta noche… estoy dispuesto a morir si fuera necesario para terminar con toda esta guerra… si ése es el precio estoy dispuesto a pagarlo…

Siguió sollozando durante un largo rato. Todo lo que había dicho había sido sincero… su destino no le gustaba pero estaba dispuesto a entregar la vida si con ello conseguía liberar al mundo mágico de la tortura de Voldemort.

oOo

La mano de Snape le sacudió suavemente la cabeza para despertarlo. En algún momento se había quedado dormido… sobre el brazo de Snape. Se incorporó repentinamente…

—Lo lamento, señor. —se disculpó.

—Lo sé. —fue todo lo que dijo Snape.

—¿Necesita las pociones, señor?

—Sí.

Harry fue hasta el armario sin demora. Y juntó una nueva ronda de frascos, incluyendo la poción Antinauseosa por las dudas. Volvió junto a la cama y lo ayudó para que las bebiera.

—Señor Potter, ahora debe volver a su dormitorio. —le dijo Snape cuando Harry dejó el último frasco vacío sobre la mesa de luz— Y si Filch o algún profesor lo sorprendiera en los corredores… apreciaría mucho que se aviniera a aceptar una penitencia antes que revelarle a nadie que estuvo aquí durante la noche.

—Por supuesto, profesor. —respondió Harry y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Señor Potter…

Harry giró la cabeza. —¿Sí, señor?

—Gracias.

oOo


	8. Cuestiones de confianza

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 8 – Cuestiones de confianza**

Se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto porque el estómago se le quejó de hambre. Se calzó los anteojos y miró el reloj. Casi la hora del almuerzo. No había comido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior.

Tomó una ducha particularmente prolongada pensando en todo lo ocurrido. ¡Tanto había pasado en tan poco tiempo! No llegaba todavía a asimilarlo completamente.

Necesitaba a Ron y Hermione.

Los encontró en el Gran Salón… pero sentados en extremos opuestos de la mesa. Hermione rodeada de chicas, Ron con los varones. Harry quedó muy extrañado, ¿a qué se debía la súbita segregación por sexos? Desde el extremo femenino de la mesa, Ginny lo fulminó con una mirada furiosa, se puso de pie y abandonó el Salón unos segundos después.

Harry se sentó frente a Ron. —¿Qué pasa?

—Hermione necesita "tiempo de chicas". —le respondió un Ron contrariado— Para ordenar las ideas y lo que pasó y todo eso…

—¡Maldición! —masculló Harry, enfrascado por completo en sus problemas se había olvidado de los de sus amigos.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—No… nada… ¿pudiste hablar con ella? ¿cómo está?

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Como habías dicho vos… dijo que necesita tiempo.

—¿Y vos estás bien?

—Si… digamos que bien.

Harry empezó a servirse, a su lado Seamus y Neville hablaban de quidditch. Decidió que iba a tener que esperar un poco antes de poder hablar con sus amigos. Se puso a comer con buen apetito.

—¿A dónde fuiste anoche? Ginny estaba nerviosísima porque te habías ido solo.

—Había salido a dar un paseo.

Algunas piezas de lo ocurrido a su regreso a la Torre calzaron en ese momento en su mente, no las había registrado del todo convulsionado emocionalmente como estaba entonces. Ginny se había quedado dormida esperándolo, se había despertado, habían hablado de algo… y Harry le había gritado… ¡con muy malos modos! —¡Oh no! — saltó de su asiento y salió corriendo.

Hacía un día de sol maravilloso pero también mucho frío. Harry sospechaba dónde podría encontrarla, no se equivocaba… alcanzó a divisar a lo lejos la cabellera roja… junto al lago.

Corrió hacia ella.

—Ginny…

Ella no se volvió para mirarlo.

—Andate, Harry.

—Ginny…

—¡Te dije que te fueras!

Suspiró frustrado. —Ginny… escuchame…

—¡No, escuchame vos! —gritó ella volviéndose hacia él con una mirada furiosa— Últimamente actuás como si sólo te importara lo que te pasa a vos, pareciera que los demás no existimos…

—Ya lo sé. —admitió avergonzado.

—Y en cuanto a la cuestión con Malfoy, no voy a meterme, no quiero saber nada al respecto… allá vos si es eso lo que querés… pero no voy a permitirte que juegues conmigo, ni quiero que me mientas… ¡y en ningún caso te voy a admitir que me amenaces!

—Tenés razón. Perdón.

Ella vaciló y las facciones se le distendieron… no había esperado un reconocimiento de culpas tan directo y franco.

—Creo que no supe apreciar lo mucho que significan ustedes para mí… lo importante que es para mí tener una familia… Ginny, vos sos como mi hermana… nunca fue mi intención lastimarte… me comporté como un pelotudo… Perdón.

Sus palabras fueron para ella como una patada en el hígado. Harry le puso una mano sobre un hombro y trató de que lo mirara… pero ella apartaba los ojos.

—Ginny, por favor… ¡perdoname! No lo puedo hacer solo… ¡vos me estás ayudando tanto!… quiero decir con el ED… y cuando estaba tan abatido por lo de Lupin… y preocupándote para que coma… y con la carta para Rita Skeeter… sé que en vos siempre puedo confiar. Estuve muy mal anoche con vos… estaba muy abrumado con todo… tendría que haberte contado lo que estaba pasando y en cambio te grité… Ginny, ¡mirame! ¡Te necesito!

Ella finalmente lo miró. —¿Vos realmente me ves como a una hermana?

Harry sonrió. —Más que una hermana… una hermana gemela.

Ella respiró profundamente. —Harry… eso que decís es muy serio… en el mundo mágico el vínculo que se establece entre gemelos es mucho más sólido que el que normalmente hay entre esposos. El hermano gemelo es como una extensión de uno… ¿sabías eso?

—No.

—Ah… entonces no es eso lo que querías decir…

—Quise decir que confío en vos totalmente. Que necesito de tu fortaleza para apoyarme… y que a veces tengo la sensación de que sos una… versión Weasley de mí mismo. —ella sonrió apenas— Por eso te pedí que me ayudaras a dirigir el ED, hubiese podido pedírselo a otros… pero vos sos en quien más confío… —se encogió de hombros— …quizá deberíamos ser gemelos…

Ginny reflexionó unos instantes en silencio. —Por ahora no… pero yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda… con una condición…

—¿… que es?

—Que nunca me mientas ni me ocultes nada… tengo que poder confiar en vos sin reservas.

—Ginny, te prometo que… salvo algún secreto que no tenga derecho a revelar… te prometo que te voy a contar todo…

Ella se secó una lágrima del rabillo del ojo. —No soy tu gemela… pero voy a ser tu hermana. —dijo tratando de dibujar una sonrisa.

Harry la abrazó feliz. Ella le posó la cabeza sobre el hombro… contenta en parte por haber hecho las paces… pero con un extraño dolor en el corazón también…

—Entonces, ¿dónde estuviste anoche? —le preguntó sin demora cuando se separaron.

—Eso… es una historia larga. Quizá convendría que buscáramos un lugar adecuado para sentarnos.

Como ninguno de los dos había terminado de almorzar, pasaron antes por la cocina para buscar unos sándwiches y algo de té. Harry le agradeció a Dobby por las decoraciones del día de San Valentín. El elfo se sintió muy complacido.

Buscaron un aula vacía y se sentaron a comer. Harry le contó de cómo había tratado de convocar a Sirius. No mencionó nada de la memoria de Snape, ése era un secreto que no tenía derecho a revelar. Pero sí le dijo que Sirius se le había presentado en el sueño y que lo había urgido a ser fuerte… y le contó que había controlado la visión y que se había obligado a volver. También le dijo de la tortura que había sufrido Snape, el pésimo estado en que había quedado y que él había ido a auxiliarlo. —¡Fue espantoso! —también le dijo la formulación exacta y completa de la profecía… y le aclaró que ya no le inspiraba temor.

—¡Oh Harry! ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?

—No sé… negación supongo… aquello de lo que no se habla es como si no existiera.

—¿Les vas a contar a Ron y Hermione?

—Por ahora no… tienen otros problemas propios de los que ocuparse en este momento.

—Pero esto es mucho más importante… se trata de impedir que Como Se Llame se apodere del mundo

—Más importante… pse… pero más abstracto también… hay otros problemas personales, —Harry pensó en Malfoy— a los que les restamos importancia pero que pueden ser muy dolorosos… y yo nunca tengo tiempo de ocuparme de esos problemas… que en definitiva son los de la vida…

A Harry no se le escapó el dolor que volvió a brotar en los ojos de Ginny.

—Estoy divagando… y creo que te abrumé con todo lo que te conté.

—No… deberías habérmelo contado todo antes… ¡Y tenés que contarme cualquier cosa que pase! Y tenés que contarles a Hermione y Ron de la visión y de la profecía. Tienen que saberlo y los necesitamos para que nos ayuden. Y a Hermione le va a servir de ayuda, si tiene algo de qué ocuparse le va a resultar más fácil recuperarse….Es un golpe muy duro enterarse de que el amor que uno siente no es correspondido.

Harry asintió. —¿Te parece que tendremos tiempo de hablar con ellos antes de la sesión del ED?

Ginny miró la hora. —Creo que sí. Vamos.

Apenas salieron al pasillo se toparon con el fantasma de Gryffindor, Nick el Casi Decapitado. —Ah, aquí estabas, Harry. Me comisionaron para que te buscara. Se requiere tu presencia inmediata en el despacho del director.

Harry miró a Ginny. —No tuve todavía oportunidad de contarle nada. Puede que esto se prolongue bastante.

Ginny revoleó los ojos. —No sé si sentirme exasperada porque no se lo contaste de inmediato a Dumbledore o halagada de que me lo hayas dicho primero a mí.

Harry sonrió. —Si llegara a demorarme mucho no me esperen, empiecen la sesión sin mí.

—De acuerdo. ¡Ahora andá!

oOo

Abrió la puerta del despacho tímidamente y se asomó. El director estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, del otro lado, también sentado, estaba el profesor Snape.

—¡Ah Harry! ¡Adelante! Tomá asiento. —lo invitó Dumbledore.

Harry así lo hizo, le dirigió de soslayo una rápida mirada a Snape que lucía su expresión impasible habitual.

—¿Gustarías un caramelo de limón? —ofreció Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

—No, gracias, señor. —declinó Harry.

—Señor director, —intervino Snape sin disimular un dejo de impaciencia en el tono— ¿podríamos empezar?

—Por supuesto, Severus. Harry, el profesor Snape me informa que anoche fuiste protagonista de actos de magia sorprendentes. Me preguntaba si estarías dispuesto a contarnos todo al respecto.

Harry asintió y respiró hondo. —Todo empezó en realidad unas horas antes. Estaba a la orilla del lago, junto al haya, pensando en… varias cosas… cuando de pronto se me ocurrió la idea de convocar a Sirius… porque necesitaba consejo…

—¿Intentaste convocar a un espíritu? —intervino el director sorprendido. Snape dejó oír un resoplido fastidiado.

—Bueno, no… no exactamente… lo llamé… me había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza una escena de mis padres, Sirius y Lupin… —titubeó y se puso colorado, seguramente a Snape le caería muy mal saber que estaba pensando en _ese_ recuerdo que le había robado en el pensieve— …me vino de repente la idea de que si me concentraba y lo llamaba… que quizá…

—¿Y la visión empezó cuando estabas experimentando? —lo instó Dumbledore.

—Sí… no… no en ese momento… no vino hasta después cuando ya me había acostado.

El director se inclinó hacia delante sumamente interesado. —¿Pudiste ver a Sirius anoche?

—Es evidente que se trató de un sueño. —intervino Snape restándole importancia a la cuestión.

—No. Fue real. Lo abracé… pude sentirlo, estaba allí, hablamos.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Me dijo que era preciso que fuera fuerte. Que todo dependía de que fuera fuerte esa noche… y luego fue desvaneciéndose… y fue entonces que empezó la visión.

—¿Te habló de tus capacidades? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—No, nada detallado… sólo me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte. Así que cuando la visión empezó… —se detuvo y miró de reojo a Snape, el profesor asintió apenas con un gesto, que Harry interpretó como una señal para que continuara sin reparos— …me di cuenta de que estaba en la mente de Voldemort, como otras veces, sus pensamientos eran los míos, veía lo que él veía… y entonces cuando él… —miró de nuevo de soslayo a Snape, incómodo—…cuando empezó a torturarlo… sentí un dolor atroz en la frente y me desperté. Pero me acordé de lo que Sirius me había dicho, que debía ser fuerte… y fue así que me concentré para volver a la fuerza a la mente de Voldemort. En ese momento vi que el profesor Snape desaparicionaba… me levanté y corrí a buscarlo.

Snape se enderezó en la silla y lo miró como si no pudiera creerlo. —¿Dice que volvió a la fuerza? ¿Que _intencionalmente_ invadió la mente del Señor Oscuro?

—Sí… —confirmó Harry;

Los ojos de Dumbledore chisporroteaban como nunca. —Bueno, Harry… hoy sí que estás lleno de sorpresas.

Harry lo miró confundido. —Pero… ¿es que acaso no fue por eso que me mandó llamar?

Dumbledore se permitió una breve risa. —En realidad… no.

—Pero entonces… ¿por qué…?

—Señor Potter, —lo interrumpió Snape impaciente— ¿tenía Ud. su varita anoche?

—No, señor… salí corriendo precipitadamente… la dejé en la habitación.

—¿Tomó Ud. mi varita para los encantamientos que utilizó?

—¡No, señor! —protestó Harry. ¿Lo estaban acusando de sacarle la varita a Snape?

Dumbledore se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su sillón con una expresión triunfal en el rostro.

—¡Merlín, Albus, yo estaba casi convencido de que todo había sido una alucinación! —resopló Snape.

—¿De qué alucinación está hablando? —preguntó Harry sorprendido, era la primera vez que oía a Snape usar ese tono… había sonado tan… humano… insólito en él.

—Harry, —dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole— ¿en alguna oportunidad anterior habías logrado encantamientos exitosos… sin utilizar la varita?

—Eh… no… bueno sí, pero nada importante… fue cuando los dementors nos atacaron, a mi primo y a mí, en Little Whinging… se me había caído la varita y no podía ubicarla porque estaba oscuro… usé un _Lumos_ para encenderla… y pude alzarla.

—¡Eso fue casi hace dos años! —exclamó Snape— ¿No le pareció que era algo que al director podría interesarle saber?

—Bueno… yo tenía la cabeza ocupada con otras cosas… —miró al director con ojos acusadores—…y por entonces el profesor Dumbledore no se mostraba dispuesto a hablar conmigo… de hecho ni siquiera quería mirarme.

Dumbledore acusó el golpe con una mirada contrita. —Harry… casi todos en el mundo mágico pueden hacer magia sin varita… por ejemplo, siempre que preparamos una poción parte de nuestra magia se suma al caldero, es algo de lo que no nos damos cuenta… los chicos logran hacer magia de manera espontánea… y los adultos en situaciones de sobrecarga emocional extrema… pero en todas estas situaciones no existe control directo sobre la magia. Los encantamientos, los hechizos, las maldiciones… requieren un control muy preciso de los poderes mágicos… y para lograrlos con éxito prácticamente todos necesitan usar una varita. Durante mi larga vida sólo he conocido a tres personas capaces de hacer magia sin varita… un mago y dos brujas… una de las brujas era tu madre.

Harry lo miró con desconcierto. Aparentemente el asunto era de capital importancia… y su madre había sido una de las pocas… —¿Está Ud. diciendo…? ¿qué es lo que está Ud. diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo que poseés un don especialísimo… y que tenemos que empezar a entrenarte cuanto antes para que puedas sacarle el máximo de provecho.

—¿Ud me va a entrenar, señor?

—¡Oh no! —respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa— Yo soy de los que necesitan de una varita para hacer magia… traeremos a un tutor de afuera.

oOo

La sesión del ED ya estaba en marcha cuando llegó y Ginny estaba haciendo una excelente labor, los había dividido en grupos y se iba desplazando dando indicaciones aquí y allí cuando eran necesarias.

Les hizo señas a ella, a Hermione y a Ron para que se acercaran.

—Chicos, hay algo importante que tengo que contarles cuando termine la sesión. Pero no quiero interrumpirlos ahora… sigan nomás con lo que estaban haciendo.

—Por supuesto, Harry. —dijo Hermione con tono algo inquieto.

Cuando todos se retiraron una hora después, los cuatro se sentaron cómodos y Harry les contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Pero agregó la parte de que Snape había estado a punto de morir y que él lo había ayudado… y que había hecho magia… varios encantamientos sin usar la varita.

—¡¿Vos podés hacés magia sin varita y no nos lo habías contado hasta ahora?! —exclamó Hermione exasperada.

—Es que yo no pensaba que fuera nada del otro mundo.

—Harry, eso es algo… ¡totalmente excepcional! —intervino Ron tan exasperado como Hermione— ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore cuando lo supo?

—Que va a traer a alguien de afuera para que me entrene.

Ginny lo estaba mirando con los ojos grandes como platos. —Harry… —susurró con reverencia— ¡vas a ser más poderoso que Dumbledore!

—¡Oh! —exclamó Ron triunfal— ¡Es fabuloso! Y… y vos no podías usar la varita contra Vol… Voldemort… porque se bloqueaban una a la otra… ¡pero ahora no la vas a necesitar! —se puso de pie y empezó a saltar entusiasmado.

—¡Ron, tenés razón! —chilló Hermione con un brillo de excitación en los ojos… y adquirió de pronto una expresión reflexiva, su mente debía de haber empezado a trabajar a mil revoluciones— ¡Tengo que ir ya mismo a la biblioteca! —anunció finalmente.

—¡Un momento! —la frenó Ginny— Harry, ¿no les vas a contar lo otro?

Harry la miró dubitativo. —Ginny, no sé si…

—¡Contales! —ordenó ella.

—¿Qué es lo que tenés que contarnos, cumpa?

Harry bajó la cabeza. —En cierta forma les mentí sobre la profecía… quiero decir, no les mentí… pero no les dije todo.

—¿Qué es, Harry? —preguntó Hermione otra vez inquieta.

Y Harry les contó entonces… que la profecía no afirmaba que él le iba a ganar a Voldemort… y que ni siquiera había seguridad de que él fuera a sobrevivir al final. Todo lo que establecía era que Harry era la única esperanza de salvación para el mundo mágico.

Todos se quedaron callados, muy serios.

—Pero pensá en todo lo que podés hacer ahora… —Ron fue el primero que habló.

Harry sonrió apenas. —Sí… creo que ahora mis posibilidades se multiplican…

—Harry, —dijo Hermione tratando de razonar— vos podés hacer magia sin varita… Voldemort no puede, Dumbledore tampoco… una vez que te entrenes vas a ser uno de los magos más poderosos… ¡quizá el más poderoso del mundo!

—Voy a tratar de poner todo de mi parte para…

—¡Y lo vas a cagar a palos! ¡Sobre eso no hay duda! —lo animó Ginny.

—Si vos lo decís… —replicó Harry riendo.

oOo

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle ya estaban allí cuando llegó ante la puerta del aula de Pociones al día siguiente. Curiosamente no fue Malfoy el que habló primero… sino Crabbe.

—Ah… llega el señor Club de fans… —dijo Crabbe con desprecio burlón, Goyle soltó una risita, Malfoy se limitó a mirarlo con su habitual expresión desdeñosa— Es sorprendente que tengas tiempo para dedicarle a las lecciones con todos los otros _jueguitos_ en los que participás últimamente.

Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos, _¿De qué carajo está hablando?,_ los interrogó con la mirada.

Crabbe se le aproximó furioso. —Más te vale que no te vuelvas acercar a Luna, Potter. Si seguís jugando a dos puntas con ella... y con la reventada ésa de la Weasley… ¡te voy a matar!

Harry se adelantó para defender a Ginny, pero Malfoy lo hizo a un lado empujándolo contra la pared. Harry vio pasar un bólido de cabellos rojos que se abalanzó sobre Crabbe. Hubo muchos gritos y un segundo después estaban rodeados por un montón de curiosos que se habían acercado para disfrutar de la pelea.

Malfoy le susurró al oído. —No te podés escapar de mí con tus chicas, Potter… y no creo que sea eso lo que realmente querés.

Snape salió en ese momento y le puso fin inmediato a la riña entre Ron y Crabbe, paralizándoles las piernas, los dos cayeron al suelo.

Harry se sacó de encima a Malfoy empujándolo a su vez. —Lo siento, Malfoy… pero yo tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer… no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo con _obsesiones fantasmales_ y además… vos ni siquiera valés la pena.

Malfoy acusó el golpe con una mueca.

Snape le quitó veinte puntos a Gryffindor, anuló el hechizo y mandó a los dos contrincantes a ver a madame Pomfrey. Les ordenó a los demás que entraran de inmediato al aula y amenazó con quitarle cien puntos a la Casa responsable si un incidente similar volvía a ocurrir.

—Y la Casa responsable será Gryffindor obviamente. —masculló Dean por lo bajo.

Harry y Hermione se pusieron a trabajar juntos de inmediato y concentraron toda su atención en la poción que tenían que preparar. No hicieron ningún comentario contra el hasta ese día aborrecible profesor de Pociones… con todo lo que Snape estaba haciendo por la Orden, se merecía respeto.

Snape, sin embargo, se comportó igual que siempre… o peor. Los estuvo incordiando durante toda la clase. Cuando Harry se adelantó para depositar la poción ya lista en la caja junto a las de los otros grupos, hizo tintinear los demás frascos, Snape empezó a gritarle desaforado y le ordenó que se quedara después de clase.

Cuando todos los demás alumnos ya se iban, Harry se aproximó lentamente al escritorio. Cuando el último alumno salió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, la expresión dura de Snape cambió de inmediato.

—Señor Potter, —dijo con tono inusualmente suave— puedo entender que Ud. se sienta menos proclive a detestarme después de nuestra reciente experiencia. Pero es preciso que le remarque que siempre que haya terceros presentes es de vital importancia que sigamos mostrando la imagen de que nos llevamos tan mal como siempre.

—¿Dice Ud. que tenemos que _fingir_ que nos seguimos llevando mal? —preguntó Harry sorprendido. ¿Acaso se llevaban bien ahora? Snape se había comportado más insufrible que nunca.

—Vamos a trabajar juntos muy seguido durante las próximas semanas y los próximos meses. El nuevo dominio que ha adquirido sobre las visiones es algo que muy posiblemente podamos fortificar con pociones. Mis esfuerzos hasta ahora estaban orientados a crear una poción que bloqueara el vínculo… pero ahora que ha demostrado que puede controlarlo quizá sea mejor cambiar de táctica… podríamos sacarle mejor provecho si lo potenciáramos. Estoy al tanto, además, de que con la ayuda de Dumbledore durante el verano ha logrado marcados avances en Oclumencia. Yo voy a empezar a darle ahora clases de Legilimencia. Si es Ud. tan poderoso como el director piensa que es… debería Ud. llegar a ser capaz de abrir una brecha en la mente del Señor Oscuro… para conocer sus debilidades y sus planes… quizá sin que él mismo se dé cuenta.

Harry empezó a inquietarse, al parecer Dumbledore estaba convencido de que llegaría a ser omnipotente… y Snape también… —¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Hum… quisiera empezar cuanto antes. Pero debemos encontrar alguna excusa para no despertar sospechas.

Harry se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la cuestión. —Puedo venir escondido bajo el Manto de Invisibilidad, nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Deje la puerta del abierta y yo me puedo colar a la hora que convengamos.

—Aquí podría interrumpirnos algún alumno… ¿se sentiría cómodo si trabajáramos en mis aposentos?

—Sí, por mi parte no tengo inconveniente.

—Bien entonces, venga mañana aquí después de cenar… a las siete… yo lo guiaré a mis aposentos.

—De acuerdo.

Snape se puso serio. —Mientras tanto, señor Potter, Ud. no debe cambiar su actitud hacia mí, debe seguir quebrando las reglas que yo impongo, debe mostrarse irrespetuoso como siempre… y debe continuar murmurando apelativos insultantes a mis espaldas.

Harry contuvo una risa y le expuso sin barreras un pensamiento centellante al frente de su mente. _Como Ud. mande, cretino grasiento._

Las comisuras de Snape se movieron apenas… casi se podría haber dicho que había sonreído.

oOo

Hermione lo estaba esperando cuando salió, tenía la varita en alto, preparada. Harry la cuestionó alzando una ceja.

—Noté que Malfoy se había quedando rondando cerca, como esperándote. No le gustó para nada que yo me quedara vigilando.

Harry se preguntó si Malfoy se había quedado esperándolo con intenciones de atacarlo o de volteárselo. Ninguna de las dos posibilidades lo hubiese sorprendido.

Ron ya estaba en el Gran Salón cuando entraron para el almuerzo. Aparentemente cuando madame Pomfrey lo autorizó para que se fuera del hospital había decidido que no valía la pena volver a la clase de Pociones.

Harry les contó de la conversación con Snape. Todos acordaron que lo seguirían tratando con la misma antipatía de siempre.

—Hermione, ¿vas a poder abrirme la puerta para que pueda salir de la sala común esta noche sin que nadie lo note?

—Eh… —dijo ella vacilante—… quizá sea mejor que Ron o Ginny se ocupen de eso.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. —¿Por qué?

—Es que… tengo que hacer investigación… —respondió ella titubeante. Harry la instó con la mirada a que se explicara. Hermione se removió inquieta… indecisa…

—Oh, vamos… soltalo de una vez. —la presionó Ginny.

—Es sobre la profecía. —admitió finalmente.

—Pero ayer habías dicho que en la biblioteca no tenían los libros que necesitabas. —le recordó Ron.

Hermione respiró hondo como tratando de juntar valor para lo que iba a confesar. —Voy a reunirme con la profesora Trelawney.

Harry quedó boquiabierto. Ron estalló en carcajadas. —¡Con la vieja ésa! Vos, Hermione Granger, ¡¿te vas a reunir con ese esperpento de adivina a la que siempre tachaste de flagrante fraude?!

Avergonzada, Hermione escondió la cara en las palmas. —Tengo que hacerlo… ella tiene los libros que necesito.

—Bueno… no es un fraude completo, —les recordó Ginny— al menos hizo dos profecías válidas.

—Y también predijo mi muerte inminente un millón de veces. —intervino Harry— Hermione… ¡pero si vos aborrecés a esa mujer!

—Ya sé, ya sé… pero es la única forma… así que les pediría que dejemos la cuestión de lado. —dijo mirándolos severa. Ron se tapó la boca para contener la risa.

oOo

Fue Ginny la que lo ayudó a escurrirse disimuladamente de la sala común. Harry entró al aula de Pociones cinco minutos antes de la hora convenida y se aproximó sigilosamente al escritorio. —Contradiciendo manifiestamente sus indicaciones me presento a las 6.55 en lugar de a las 7.00. —expresó Harry.

Snape alzó la cabeza y miró hacia el espacio vacío delante de él con muy mala cara. Se puso de pie, junto los deberes que había estado corrigiendo y enfiló hacia la puerta. Esperó a que Harry saliera, cerró y emprendió la marcha hacia sus aposentos. Murmuró la contraseña y cuando la puerta se abrió esperó un instante para permitir que Harry ingresara; entró él también y cerró la puerta.

—Señor Potter, —dijo con firmeza en el tono, Harry se sacó el Manto— mucho es lo que tenemos que hacer esta noche. Primero, debemos conversar sobre las potencialidades de sus visiones. Sería conveniente que Ud. me explicara sobre sus últimas visiones, poniendo más que nada el acento en los detalles que las diferencian de otras que haya tenido en ocasiones anteriores. Sería recomendable, además, que bajara los escudos de Oclumencia que haya Ud. puesto alrededor de los recuerdos de esas visiones. Si las veo directamente es posible que repare en algún detalle que a Ud. se le haya pasado por alto o que no haya considerado importante mencionar.

Harry lo miró con suspicacia. Snape le devolvió una mirada exasperada.

—Señor Potter, para practicar Legilimencia yo voy a tener que abrirle acceso a mis pensamientos, estas lecciones sólo serán fructíferas si existe entre ambos mutua confianza. ¿Le parece a Ud que podrá confiar en mí?

Harry lo consideró un instante, finalmente asintió.

Fueron a sentarse cómodamente en los sillones junto a la chimenea y Harry le hizo un relato detallado de la última visión. Y le contó también lo que había sentido en el momento en que había extremado su concentración para forzar el regreso a la mente de Voldemort. Cuando Harry concluyó, Snape se reclinó sobre el respaldo y reflexionó unos instantes en silencio. La pausa no se prolongó demasiado. Empezó a hablar como si pensara en voz alta.

—Lo primero que sería necesario es controlar el dolor, que parece ser el punto débil… Ud. pudo sobreponerse por su cuenta pero hay pociones que podrían ayudarlo para que le resulte menos penoso. No es la solución ideal… lo ideal sería que Ud. pudiera focalizar su energía ahogando el dolor antes de que se presente… quizá una combinación de dos pociones…, una de ensueño lúcido y otra de concentración de energía… humm… habría efectos indeseados sin embargo… podría resultarle imposible conciliar el sueño… y el agregado de una tercera poción hipnótica traería tal vez aparejado el inconveniente de que no pueda despertarse si eso fuera necesario…

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación. Se detuvo de golpe, sonrió apenas como para sí y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Estaba pensando que para poder controlar todas las variables… casi tendríamos que recurrir a hacerlo dormir en un laboratorio.

—Casi… —repitió Harry con una sonrisa aprensiva.

—Casi. —confirmó Snape y volvió a tomar asiento.

Empezó a explicarle los conceptos básicos de la Legilimencia. Que no diferían demasiado de los de la Oclumencia. La magia que intervenía en el proceso, sin embargo, era completamente distinta.

Snape comenzó pensando en palabras, exponiéndoselas al frente de su mente manteniendo contacto visual directo y fijo. A Harry no le tomó demasiado tiempo poder captarlas. Pero cuando Snape pasó a pensarlas sin exponerlas y sin mirarlo la cosa se puso mucho más difícil… aprender Legilimencia iba a ser un proceso arduo.

Igualmente Snape le aseguró que para una primera lección los resultados logrados eran más que satisfactorios. Le aclaró también que con el Señor Oscuro iba a ser más sencillo debido a la conexión que existía entre ellos. Y agregó que la Legilimencia siempre era más fácil con individuos que tuvieran poco control emocional.

oOo

Harry estaba exhausto cuando salió de los aposentos de Snape, pero sabía que no le iba a ser posible dormir enseguida porque tenía un torbellino de pensamientos rebotándole en la cabeza. Decidió que un paseo por la orilla del lago podía ser una buena forma para apaciguar su mente.

Cubierto por el Manto, fue a pararse juntó a la haya y elevó los ojos al cielo; era una noche muy fría, las estrellas parecían cristales de hielo en el terciopelo oscuro del cielo.

—Sirius, gracias por haber venido la otra noche. —murmuró— Pero me hubiese gustado que charláramos más.

Oyó ruido de pasos, giró la cabeza e identificó de inmediato a la figura que avanzaba en su dirección. Era Malfoy; con sigilo se replegó un poco detrás del tronco.

Malfoy suspiró hondamente y elevó el rostro hacia el cielo. La cara iluminada por el brillo de la luna. Aparentemente también Malfoy venía al lago a aclarar las ideas.

El Slytherin se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, escondió la cara en las manos y lanzó un gemido que era al mismo tiempo un grito. —¡Merlín, soy hombre muerto!

Harry pudo percibir la ira… y el dolor… y el miedo… sentimientos que la mente de Malfoy proyectaba. Se sintió muy incómodo y culpable por estar observándolo a escondidas, y no sólo con los ojos, en un momento de vulnerabilidad, tan cargado de emociones.

Malfoy se frotó los ojos y luego agarró una piedra y con saña la lanzó lejos hacia el lago. —¡Que se vaya a la mierda! ¡Yo no lo necesito! —Harry vio su propia imagen dibujada en la mente de Malfoy. Retrocedió un paso.

Malfoy giró la cabeza. —¿Quién está ahí? —demandó.

Harry no respondió. Malfoy se quedó mirando durante un rato con desconfianza, luego volvió a concentrarse una vez más en sus pensamientos. Harry podía ver todo. Parte de Malfoy trataba de convencerse de que Harry no valía la pena; una retahíla de malos pensamientos referentes al Gryffindor desfilaron por su mente. Otra parte se lamentaba por la forma en que Harry lo había rechazado horas antes, y se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho… y se dolía intensamente por lo que había resultado. Esa misma parte estaba buscando alguna forma de poder hablar con Harry a solas una vez más. La cara de Harry, nerviosa y excitada, volvió dibujársele claramente en la mente. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo con firmeza. —Date por vencido, Draco, eso no va a ocurrir.

Se recostó con la cabeza sobre las palmas, mirando al cielo. Inundado por un sinfín de pensamientos y emociones.

_No está bien_, pensó Harry, cerró su mente y se juró que nunca más leería la mente de nadie sin el correspondiente consentimiento del afectado… salvo que… mediara alguna muy buena razón para hacerlo. El día anterior se había hecho el firme propósito de renunciar a Malfoy, pero ahora… no sabía si iba a poder cumplirlo. Malfoy se sentía realmente herido… era evidente que le importaba. No se trataba sólo de un juego… ni tampoco era únicamente deseo sexual.

Y estaba la otra cuestión… reconoció no sin inquietud… Malfoy lo hacía sentir como un chico de su edad, algo que Harry ansiaba por cierto, pero… ¿podía permitírselo, podía correr el riesgo?

Finalmente se decidió, se quitó el Manto, lo plegó y lo escondió entre los arbustos. Luego se adelantó bostezando ruidosamente y desperezándose.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —exclamó Malfoy una vez más.

Harry fingió sorprenderse y enfiló directo hacia él. —¿Malfoy? ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

—¿Donde están tus adláteres, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy con desdén.

—¿Dónde están los tuyos? —replicó Harry alzando una comisura, se agachó y se le sentó al lado.

—No todos contamos con la fortuna de poseer un club de admiradores.

Harry giró la cabeza alrededor. —Malfoy, estamos solos. ¿Podrías cortarla con toda esa mierda? No estamos en clase, no hay nadie a quien tengas que impresionar con tu acto habitual.

—Quiero creer que no estarás enojado por eso… ¿o sí? Ya te había dicho que tengo que actuar así. Es lo que todos esperan que haga. Es lo que soy.

—Un pelotudo… eso es lo que sos.

—No es nada personal. Ya te lo había dicho. Yo estoy atrapado en medio de esta guerra tanto como vos.

—No es que yo esté "atrapado", Malfoy. Yo lucho porque creo en la causa, no porque _papito_ así me lo ordena.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo, Potter.

—No sos vos el más indicado para quejarte de golpes bajos.

—Mirá, Potter, a lo mejor vos ya te olvidaste pero te recuerdo que mi vida depende de que siga odiándote. Y sos vos el que me está atacando con dialéctica ahora… no te estoy apuntando con la varita.

Intercambiaron miradas duras durante un largo instante.

Harry habló primero. —Y todas esas cosas que decís… ¿no es lo que pensás en realidad?

—Las cosas son así, Potter… las cosas son así…

Hubo un prolongado silencio, los dos levantaron la vista al cielo.

—¿Vos tenés que ver con los ataques a los miembros del ED? —preguntó Harry.

Malfoy lo miró ofendido. —¿Yo atacando a chicos de tercero? Eso sería rebajarme, Potter.

Harry asintió. —Lo que te dije hoy… en realidad no es lo que siento… ni lo que pienso… no es cierto que piense que vos no valés la pena…

—¿Cómo supiste que había sido yo el que escribió esa nota?

Harry sonrió, se inclinó hacia él y susurró. —Adiviné.

Draco se inclino también hacia él de inmediato, antes de que Harry pudiera enderezarse. Harry empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, estaban tan próximos. Y Malfoy tenía los ojos fijos en los suyos. —Lo que escribí es lo que siento. —declaró Malfoy.

El corazón de Harry se había acelerado, sentía la boca seca y un nudo empezaba a formársele en el estómago.

Pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a poner distancia… todo lo contrario… se acercaron más aún… hasta que los labios de Malfoy se posaron sobre los suyos rozándolos apenas. Fue un contacto tenue, pero Harry sintió que se volvía loco… ¡esa boca era tan tierna y excitante!

Harry tomó la iniciativa y lo besó profundamente, Malfoy contuvo una exclamación y contraatacó, lo tomó por los hombros y lo recostó de espaldas sobre la hierba. Rodaron sobre el pasto helado y húmedo, bebiéndose mutuamente, respirando con el aliento del otro. Tironeándose las ropas, manoseándose impúdicos.

Malfoy comenzó a desabrocharle la toga… Harry se resistió... no demasiado… Malfoy lo animó susurrándole al oído: —Vamos, Potter… confiá en mí. —Harry lo dejó hacer; luego Malfoy le fue guiando las manos para que también lo desvistiera a él.

Harry ya no podía pensar… estaba perdido… la excitación de sus cuerpos ardientes nublaba cualquier posibilidad de raciocinio… el calor que emanaban derretía el aire helado… la piel les ardía… todo el entorno parecía haberse encendido fogoso… y la pasión les corría tormentosa por las venas… el brillo de las estrellas se multiplicó en las hebras platinadas cuando Malfoy entró en él. Un deleite inefable se adueñó por completo de cada fibra de su cuerpo… ¿Cómo era posible que en unos pocos segundos hubiera trepado a cimas de gozo indescriptible? Harry se aferró a él, entregándose sin reservas… deseaba que esos instantes se prolongaran eternamente… que esa dicha celestial no terminara nunca.

Lo sintió estremecerse bajo sus uñas. Lo sintió acabar en su interior, con un gemido estrangulado y el aliento jadeante en su oreja.

Malfoy se incorporó un poco y comprobó que Harry no había alcanzado el clímax. Lo hizo girar para ubicarlo encima de sí y con suavidad lo fue guiando para que lo penetrara.

Harry no podía creerlo… el placer que lo inundaba volvió a encaramarse arrollador. Miró a Malfoy… tan bello debajo de él… sintió lágrimas rebosándole en los ojos… Malfoy le hizo bajar la cabeza y le atacó la boca con un beso ávido… Harry redobló la frecuencia y la fuerza de las acometidas. Todo resultaba algo tan natural. —¡Draco! —gimió sacudiéndose de pies a cabeza cuando se produjo la explosión liberadora del orgasmo.

Permanecieron yaciendo abrazados durante un largo rato, quietos, en silencio, satisfechos. Hasta que el frío empezó a morderlos. Con movimientos lentos se pusieron de pie y procedieron a vestirse.

—Ya es muy tarde. —dijo Malfoy— Es mejor que no volvamos juntos… alguien podría vernos.

—Andá vos primero. —lo instó Harry.

Malfoy asintió pero se le acercó para un tierno beso de despedida. Luego dio media vuelta y marchó presuroso de vuelta al castillo. Harry se quedó mirándolo, observándolo alejarse. Cuando hubo desaparecido de la vista, fue a buscar el Manto y él también emprendió el regreso hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Ginny estaba dormitando en la sala común, pero se puso de pie de inmediato cuando lo oyó llegar.

—¿Cómo te fue?

Harry se encogió de hombros, sabía que debía de tener dibujada en la cara una complacida expresión bobalicona. —Bien. —dijo— Aunque la Legilimencia es bien difícil.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y le puso muy mala cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó con inocencia.

—Espero que no haya sido Snape el que te dio ese chupón.

Harry se puso colorado y trató de sonreír. —Eh… no…

Ella endureció los rasgos muy enojada. —¿Quién fue?

Harry entró en pánico por un segundo. Le había prometido a Ginny que le iba a contar todo. Pero ese secreto no era solo de él… no tenía derecho a… —Ginny, yo… —no tuvo que pensar en alguna explicación, sin embargo. Ginny alzó una mano y lo hizo callar.

—¡No! ¡No me lo digas! No soy masoquista, no quiero saber. Buenas noches, Harry. —agregó cortante, giró sobre sus talones y enfiló hacia la escalera.

Harry suspiró aliviado.

oOo

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno les contó a sus amigos sobre la clase con Snape. Ron insistía a cada rato burlón animándolo a que les contara también sobre chupón.

—Vamos, cumpa, decínoslo… ¿fue Luna? —Hermione lo pateó por debajo de la mesa— ¡Ay! ¿¡Y eso por qué, che?!

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a la mesa en ese momento. —Señor Potter, —dijo con su tono serio habitual— se requiere su presencia en el despacho del director después del desayuno.

—Sí, señora. —respondió Harry. Desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore no estaba.

—¿Pasa algo malo Harry? —preguntó Ginny.

—No creo… —dijo tranquilizándola— Debe de haber llegado mi nuevo instructor.

No se equivocaba. Cuando entró había una joven pareja conversando animadamente con Dumbledore. Los extraños volvieron la cabeza para mirarlo cuando lo oyeron entrar. Los ojos de ambos se detuvieron por un segundo en la cicatriz de la frente.

—¡Vos debés de ser Harry! —exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa cálida. Tenía cabellos castaños y una mirada afable. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

—Harry, quisiera presentarte a un viejo amigo mío. —dijo Dumbledore haciendo un gesto hacia el hombre.

El aludido se puso de pie de inmediato y se le acercó con la mano extendida. Llevaba los cabellos más desordenados que los de Harry, si cabe, y le sonreía con cordialidad.

—Harry, es realmente un gran gusto poder conocerte finalmente. Yo voy a ser tu instructor en encantamientos sin varita. —le estrechó la mano con satisfacción y energía— Me llamo Nicolas Flamel.

oOo


	9. Encantamientos sin varita

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 9 – Encantamientos sin varita**

—¿Nicolas Flamel? —repitió Harry sorprendido— Pero… yo pensaba que Ud….

—…era más viejo. —completó el joven mago que representaba unos treinta y tantos como máximo.

Harry sonrió nervioso y asintió. En realidad lo que había estado por decir era que creía que estaba muerto.

—No le des cuerda, Harry, porque una vez que empieza es difícil frenarlo. —dijo la mujer revoleando los ojos— Se engríe fácilmente con los halagos. No es más que un viejo cabrón y es así como tenés que tratarlo. —agregó con un guiño pícaro. Nicolas rió.

Harry contuvo una sonrisa. Se enderezó primero y luego se inclinó haciendo una exagerada reverencia y con voz pomposa entonó: —Me siento muy complacido de conocerlos, señora… señor.

Los Flamel estallaron en risas. —Me cae muy bien. —expresó Nicolas. La mujer manifestó su acuerdo asintiendo.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. Él también se sentía muy cómodo con ellos, como si fueran viejos amigos.

Nicolas le dio una suave palmada en un hombro y lo guió hacia una silla. —Por favor, vení a sentarte. Como había mencionado antes, yo voy a ser tu instructor en encantamientos sin varita, tanto Perenelle como yo… ¡oh, perdón!... no te presenté a mi esposa…

—Eh… no… Hola.

—Hola, Harry.

—Como te decía, tanto ella como yo podemos prescindir de la varita para los encantamientos, pero a lo largo de los siglos Perenelle ha concentrado sus energías particularmente en su gran habilidad y conocimiento sobre Pociones. Por lo tanto, ella trabajará sobre todo con el profesor…

—…Snape. —completó ella sonriente.

—Así es… con el profesor Snape… para ayudarte con esta conexión tan singular que existe entre vos y Ya Sabés Quién.

—Hacía más de un siglo que no estaba tan entusiasmada y con tantas ganas de ponerme a trabajar en la creación de una poción. —dijo ella— No quiero hacerte sentir como un conejito de Indias, pero me voy a divertir muchísimo experimentando con vos.

Harry sonrió al oír la broma… _supuso_ que se trataba de una broma. Miró a Dumbledore buscando algún tipo de pista adicional… pero el director se limitó a sonreírle, los ojos le chispeaban como en sus mejores días.

—Harry, vas a empezar a entrenar con Nicolas esta noche. Te mandé llamar sólo para que se conocieran antes de la primera clase. Creo que la profesora Sprout debe de estar esperándote…

—Sí, señor. —hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza hacia Perenelle y Nicolas— fue un gran gusto haberlos conocido.

—Lo mismo digo, Harry.

—Nos vemos esta noche.

oOo

—¿Te pidió que fueras su gemela? —le preguntó Hermione como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Pero él no sabía lo que eso implicaba hasta que se lo expliqué. Y le pareció una muy buena idea así que insistió.

—Te negaste… quiero suponer

—Sí… más o menos.

—¿Cómo "más o menos?

—Accedí a ser su hermana.

—¡Ginny! —Hermione contuvo un grito, los ojos grandes como platos.

—Hermione, tendrías que haberlo oído diciéndome cuánto dependía de mí. —replicó Ginny a la defensiva—Me necesita. Y yo voy a ayudarlo de cualquier modo que sea… él me salvó la vida. Y es de importancia crítica que no termine destrozado por todas las responsabilidades que carga… y últimamente corre peligro de terminar muy mal.

—Pero Ginny… vos estás enamorada de él… vos sabés lo que implica un vínculo como ése… implica muchas cosas pero ninguna de naturaleza romántica.

—Bueno… —dijo Ginny empujando el plato frustrada—…de todos modos lo que él siente por mí no tiene nada de romántico. —gruñó— ¿Acaso no viste el chupón que tiene en el cuello?

Hermione hizo una mueca disgustada. —Si está saliendo con Luna… debería ser más reservado.

—No es Luna.

Hermione carraspeó. Ron venía en dirección a ellas, al parecer con todas las intenciones de sentárseles al lado.

—Entonces, Hermione… —dijo Ginny con tono casual— …contame como fue te sentiste cuando empezaste a menstruar…

Ron quedó paralizado un instante y se puso pálido. —Eh… creo que me voy a sentar más allá… —dijo a modo de improvisada explicación y escapó como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ginny y Hermione ahogaron risitas. —Siempre da resultado. Me decías… ¿cómo es que estás tan segura de que no se trata de Luna?

—Ayer en la biblioteca ella me dijo que no era su tipo. Que entre ellos nunca llegaría a haber esa chispa imprescindible. Y además… —Ginny sonrió ladina—…¡esto no lo vas a creer! Me dijo que sentía _cierta_ cosa por… —ahogó una risa.

—¿Quién? —la urgió Hermione intrigada.

—¡Vince Crabbe!

—¡Aaaoooh! —chilló Hermione, las dos explotaron en risas— ¿Me lo decís en serio?

—Que me caiga muerta… Me contó que lo había estado ayudando con Transfiguración… aunque ella está un año más atrás… me dijo que no es realmente un mal tipo… pero tiene miedo por él… debido a las presiones de su padre seguramente va a verse obligado a sumarse a los mortífagos… y es por eso que ella no se decide a entablar con él una relación como se debe.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—¿Qué te había dicho yo?

—Pero ahora entiendo por qué Crabbe reaccionó así ayer…

Ginny frunció el ceño. —No puedo creer que me haya insultado así… es cierto que yo he salido con unos cuantos pero eso no quiere decir que me haya encamado con ninguno.

—Pero… si no es Luna… ¿quién entonces? No puede ser Cho, quedaron muy mal desde el año pasado, ella ni siquiera asiste a las sesiones del ED.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y se bebió el resto del contenido de su vaso de jugo de calabaza. —¿Y cómo te fue anoche con tu reunión con Trelawney?

—Ni me hagas acordar… Ginny, ¡esa mujer es insufrible! Resguardada en su torre de marfil, rodeada de humos de incienso y con humos de gran pitonisa. No entiendo cómo es posible que algunos prefieran sus clases en lugar de las de Firenze.

—Bueno yo la elegí a ella porque sus clases son fáciles… y Adivinación me parece totalmente inútil… prefiero no tener que dedicarle mucho tiempo y emplearlo en materias más importantes.

—Buena excusa para huir de las responsabilidades…

—Gracias.

—Bueno… volviendo a Trelawney… me dijo que la preocupaba mi _aura_, tan manifiestamente contraria al noble arte de la precognición… y que esas _vibraciones negativas _que irradiaba podían causarles efectos indeseables a los libros. Me dijo que de todos modos iba a permitirme leerlos… pero me impuso una condición. Tengo que tomar clases particulares con ella sobre Arte Adivinatoria.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¿Y qué pensás hacer?

—Acepté, por supuesto. Es la única posibilidad que tengo para poder acceder a esos libros… y te puedo asegurar que tiene una colección impresionante.

—Buena excusa para hacer a un lado tus convicciones…

—Gracias.

oOo

Cuando Harry entró a cenar apuntó directo adonde estaban las chicas. Pero cuando divisó a Ron haciéndole señas frenéticas se desvió hacia la otra punta.

—Vení a sentarte acá, cumpa. Te aseguro que no tenés ningún interés en la conversación que entretienen esas dos.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se le sentó al lado. Mientras comían, Harry le contó sobre los Flamel y sobre Snape. También hablaron sobre las tareas para las clases y de las prácticas de quidditch, el partido contra Hufflepuff estaba próximo.

La mirada de Ron se desviaba de tanto en tanto hacia Hermione, Harry prefirió no preguntarle nada sobre ese asunto. Pero aprovechaba él también para otear la mesa de Slytherin… para mirar a Malfoy. Que durante todo ese día había multiplicado los insultos públicos contra sus amigos… como nunca.

Temía a Parkinson encima, enrollándosele alrededor, brindándole sus atenciones. Harry empezó a preguntarse si no habría cometido un gran error la noche anterior. No era algo que hubiese estado buscando… las cosas simplemente habían ocurrido así… y habían sido realmente maravillosas… y sin embargo las bajezas pronunciadas por Malfoy… los insultos para él y sus amigos ese día… habían sido peores que nunca…

¡Lo ponía tan furioso!

Y se sentía herido…

Durante el día había estado pensando cuál sería el siguiente paso que correspondía; no habían llegado a ningún tipo de entendimiento específico entre los dos, no habían quedado en reencontrarse. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaría pensando Malfoy sobre él. ¿Se trataba sólo de un juego? ¿Malfoy lo estaba usando?

Trató de apartar todos esos pensamientos mientras subía al tercer piso para la clase con Nicolas.

El recinto que les habían asignado era un salón amplio intensamente iluminado. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes llenos de libros y de otra infinidad de objetos muy variados. En el centro había una mesa y dos sillas. El ambiente le resultaba curiosamente familiar, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que nunca había entrado allí.

—Ah, Harry… —lo saludó Nicolas poniéndose de pie— muy puntual. Me estaba preguntando justamente a qué grupo pertenecerías.

—¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó Harry, se desprendió la mochila del hombro y la dejó sobre el suelo al lado de la puerta.

—Oh… ya sabés… hay gente que siempre llega temprano… y otros que siempre llegan tarde… en tu caso… llegaste puntual.

—¿Ud. es de los que siempre llegan temprano?

—Sin dudas, al tiempo hay que sacarle el mayor provecho posible aunque uno disponga de siglos por delante. ¿Nos sentamos? —lo invitó con un gesto hacia la mesa.

Cuando Harry se sentó y acercó la silla su pie chocó contra algo duro. Miró debajo de la mesa. Vio una anilla metálica, grande y pesada… la manija de una puerta trampa. Harry volvió a mirar alrededor… y fue entonces que se acordó. —Acá era donde estaba escondida la Piedra Filosofal.

Nicolas asintió. —Siempre me gustó esta habitación. Era un área común para las cuatro Casas cuando yo era alumno. Perenelle y yo solíamos venir a estudiar juntos.

—¿Usted fue alumno de Hogwarts? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Así es. Me gradué en 1343. Doscientos años más tarde regresé y estuve trabajando como profesor durante un tiempo. Pero a Perenelle le gusta viajar. Es raro que nos quedemos prolongadamente en un mismo sitio.

—¿En qué Casa lo habían asignado?

—Hufflepuff. Perenelle estaba en Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando creó la Piedra Filosofal?

Nicolas sonrió. —Supongo que te debe llamar la atención mi aspecto tan juvenil. —Harry asintió con algo de vergüenza pero con genuino interés también— Tenía por entonces cincuenta y seis años… para los estándares de la época una edad relativamente avanzada. El Elixir de la Vida que creé nos mantuvo en esa edad durante unos cien años. Fue durante ese tiempo que Perenelle se volvió muy aficionada a las Pociones. Y desarrolló una modificación del Elíxir que sirvió para restaurarnos la juventud. Un trabajo brillante, indudablemente, pero que nunca fue reconocido por los historiadores. A todos siempre les interesó más el Elíxir original.

—¿Cuánto hace que Perenelle y Ud. dominan la magia sin varita?

—Hum… no recuerdo bien… pero creo que fue por la misma época en que Perenelle creo la modificación del Elíxir… nuestros poderes habían ido aumentando a medida que pasaba el tiempo… sabíamos que íbamos a desarrollar esa habilidad tarde o temprano. Verás… los magos y brujas tienen diferentes grados de poder mágico intrínseco crudo… es un poder que permanece casi siempre disperso y es muy difícil de concentrar. Es por eso que se hacen necesarias las varitas… para canalizar ese poder. Pero con el tiempo el poder mágico intrínseco va aumentando y se vuelve más sencillo concentrarlo. Finalmente el uso de una varita se vuelve superfluo. Salvo en muy contadas ocasiones… hay algunos encantamientos o hechizos que requieren ingentes cantidades de poder mágico intrínseco, en casos como ésos incluso nosotros requeriríamos usar una varita.

—Deduzco entonces… —intervino Harry— …que ustedes dos son mucho más poderosos que Voldemort. ¿Por qué no lo matan?

—No somos luchadores, Harry. Si el triunfo en un duelo dependiera solamente del poder de los contrincantes, Perenelle o yo podríamos destruir fácilmente a Ya Sabés Quién. Pero las cosas no son así. Nuestras energías están centradas en la curación, la vida, la concordia y el amor. Enfrentados en un duelo con él, pereceríamos en menos de un minuto.

—¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

Nicolas asintió.

—Usted me dice que a su esposa y a Ud. les tomó más de cien años desarrollar la habilidad de lograr encantamientos sin varita… pero el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que mi madre la poseía… y ella tenía solo veintiún años cuando murió.

Nicolas asintió, algo de tristeza se le dibujó en los rasgos. —Tus padres eran excepcionales, Harry, y muy poderosos. Tu madre sobre todo. Sus habilidades se manifestaron cuando pasaron a la clandestinidad. Según me han contado estaba cambiándote los pañales la primera vez que se pusieron en evidencia. Se dio vuelta un instante y vos te escurriste hasta el borde de la mesa y te caíste… ella te retuvo en el aire con un encantamiento sin varita…

Harry agachó la cabeza.

—…pero no quisiera ponerte incómodo trayendo a colación anécdotas de tu infancia, sé que a los adolescentes no les gusta…

—No, no… está bien… en realidad son muy pocas las anécdotas de ese tipo que me han contado.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos y a continuación Nicolas propuso: —¿Qué te parece si empezamos con algo simple? —giró la cabeza hacia uno de los estantes— _Accio_ joyero. —una pequeña caja voló de inmediato a su mano— Veamos, Dumbledore me informó que vos ya lograste _Alohamora_ sin varita… empecemos con ese encantamiento. —Nicolas depositó el joyero sobre la mesa.

Harry asintió. —_Alohamora._ —pronunció. Nada.

—_¡Alohamora!_ —repitió. Sin resultado.

—Harry, quiero que concentres todo tu pensamiento y toda tu energía en abrir esta caja.

Harry asintió, sus rasgos se tensaron. _Tengo que abrir la caja_, pensó. —_¡Alohamora! _Nada.

—_¡Alohamora! ¡Alohamora! ¡ALOHAMORA!_

—Bueno, bueno… suficiente. Encarémoslo desde otro ángulo. Cerrá los ojos. Quiero que medites por un momento. Tratá de imaginar tu poder mágico intrínseco como una luz que brota de vos y te rodea, como un aura. Quiero que te concentres en ella… y trates de dirigirte a la fuente de esa energía… hasta tu núcleo mágico.

Harry no entendía bien lo que le pedía… pero trató de seguir las indicaciones. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. La fuente del aura… imaginó el poder corriendo por sus venas, lo _sintió_ palpitante en su sangre… el núcleo… no podía ser otro que su corazón que era el que bombeaba… estiró una mano y susurró: —_Alohamora_.

Abrió los ojos. La caja seguía tan cerrada como antes.

—¡Maldición!

—Harry, quiero que recurras a tu núcleo mágico.

—Sí, sí, ya sé… —dijo con frustración… el núcleo mágico… su corazón palpitante… distribuyendo el poder mágico por todo su cuerpo… gritó con fastidio: —_¡Alohamora!_

Percibió una onda que partió de su corazón y viajó por su brazo hasta los dedos. La tapa del joyero salió disparada como impulsada por una explosión, terminó impactando en el techo.

Los dos se sobresaltaron. Harry lo miró con culpa. —Yo… yo…

—¡Muy bien! —declaró Nicolas— La próxima vez tratá de controlarlo un poco más.

Harry respiró aliviado.

Nicolas giró la cabeza alrededor. —_Accio…_ —empezó a decir pero se detuvo—…quizá sea mejor que pruebes vos… tratá de convocar aquel florero.

Harry se concentró en el pequeño florero celeste que había en uno de los estantes.

—_¡Accio florero_! —formuló. El florero tembló, se elevó un centímetro del estante y empezó a viajar hacia ellos pero tras haberse trasladado un metro cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos.

—Humm… —masculló Nicolas— Harry… sacá la varita.

Harry obedeció. Nicolas se puso de pie y lo invitó con un gesto a que hiciera lo mismo y lo acompañara. Caminaron hasta una de las ventanas. —Dejame ver la varita. —pidió Nicolas. Harry se la entregó.

Nicolas la tomó, giró de repente, abrió la ventana y la arrojó afuera. La varita se perdió en la oscuridad.

Harry abrió los ojos horrorizado. —_¡Accio varita! _—chilló. La varita volvió a su mano un segundo después. —¿Por qué hizo eso? —preguntó reconviniéndolo con los ojos.

—Se me ocurrió que podía dar resultado… y no me equivocaba.

—Podría haberme prevenido…

—No hubiera servido… necesitaba una reacción instintiva… y que vos percibieras la sensación… ¿te animás a probar con aquel reloj?

—_Accio_ reloj. —dijo Harry distraídamente. El reloj voló a su mano.

Nicolas sonrió. —Bien… pero ahora intentalo _sin_ la varita.

Harry se sonrojó y se guardó la varita en un bolsillo. —_Accio_ estatua. —la estatuilla de una gárgola voló a su mano. Sonrió. Se volvía más fácil con cada intento.

Trabajaron una hora más practicando otros encantamientos simples. Disfrutaron particularmente la parte en que se pusieron a romper cosas estrellándolas contra el piso para que Harry ensayara _Reparo_. Cuando ya se iba, Nicolas le advirtió que siempre debía llevar la varita consigo y que debía usarla siempre salvo que se encontrara en privado con personas que estuvieran al tanto de su habilidad.

oOo

Se cargó la mochila y enfiló por los corredores. Todavía no había decidido si iba a ir esa noche al lago. Una parte de él quería ir, otra parte le gritaba que era un tonto si iba. Pero después de la clase se sentía poderoso y confiado.

Decidió que iba a ir. Sacó el Manto de la mochila, se cubrió y salió en dirección al lago. Malfoy no estaba. Se quitó el Manto, lo guardó en la mochila y se sentó bajo el haya.

Esperó un largo rato con la vista fija en las aguas del lago. Empezó a sentirse muy estúpido… él ahí esperando, cagándose de frío y Malfoy seguramente debía de estar muy abrigadito durmiendo en su cama… o peor… en la cama y cogiendo con su novia…

Sus atribulados pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido sordo… alguien se aproximaba desde el castillo… no giró la cabeza, fingió no haber oído nada. El ruido de los pasos fue aumentando de intensidad, finalmente Malfoy quedó parado junto a él. Harry no apartó la mirada del lago. Malfoy se le sentó al lado.

_No pienso decirle nada… que se disculpe por los insultos… que se disculpe por haberme tenido esperando… que me diga que rompió con Parkinson… que me diga que no le importa lo que piense su padre, ni todos los que objetan o prohíben que esté conmigo…_

Siguieron sentados uno junto al otro en silencio durante un largo rato. _Que diga algo… cualquier cosa… _Harry finalmente se rindió y se volvió a mirarlo. Malfoy tenía la vista fija al frente, en el lago, y lucía una expresión muy contrariada.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

Malfoy sacudió apenas la cabeza. —Fue un día de mierda. —dijo, pero no agregó nada más.

Harry se sintió tentado a usar Legilimencia para averiguar más… pero no hubiese estado bien hacerlo.

—Lo lamento.

—Sí, claro.

—Lo digo en serio.

—A vos que puede importarte. —le escupió Malfoy— ¿O ya te olvidaste? —giró la cabeza y lo miró— Vos mismo me lo dijiste… la verdad es que no sé para que vine… sabés montar una actuación muy convincente… hablás conmigo como si realmente te importara lo que te diga… incluso bajo los efectos del Veritaserum charlaste conmigo como si fuéramos buenos amigos… pero poco antes me habías dicho que yo no te importaba un carajo… lo tuyo es todo fingido… ¿no es así, Potter? —se puso de pie para irse.

Harry también se paró y lo miró tan enojado como Malfoy lo estaba mirando. —Ya te había dicho que mentí, Malfoy. Lo cierto es que no me parecés un mal tipo… cuando estamos solos… porque cuando hay alguien alrededor sos vos el que entra en papel… el todopoderoso Malfoy que se lleva el mundo por delante… no me vengas con eso de que soy yo el que monta un show.

—¿Acaso me creés estúpido? ¡No se puede mentir bajo los efectos del Veritaserum!

—Yo pude. Los efectos no eran demasiado fuertes.

—¡Mentiras, Potter! Yo no pude evitar contarte todas esas cosas.

—Quizá vos querías contármelas. —le espetó Harry.

—¡Andá a cagar!

Harry estaba levantando cada vez más presión. El muy descarado… ¿¡Qué derecho tenía a recriminarle nada?! —¿Pero qué bicho te picó? ¿Tuviste un mal día, Malfoy? ¡Uy, qué terrible! ¡Yo de malos días he tenido pilas! ¡Y me las aguanto! ¡Aguantatelas vos también! No te la agarres conmigo… ¡y no soy yo el que insulta y busca roña en los pasillos!

—¡Si serás imbécil! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

Quedaron mirándose con hostilidad, los puños apretados, la respiración jadeante. Malfoy le hizo un gesto desdeñoso, Harry le devolvió uno igual. Malfoy se adelantó un paso lo aferró y lo besó violentamente.

—¡Soltame! —gritó Harry empujándolo.

Volvió hasta el árbol para recuperar su mochila. Malfoy lo agarró de atrás, lo hizo dar vuelta y volvió a besarlo, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, apretándolo contra sí. Harry trató de apartarlo, Malfoy intensificó la fuerza del abrazo. Y lo aplastó contra el tronco. Sus manos se deslizaron bajando por la espalda de Harry y le aferraron las nalgas sobándolo libidinosas. Acometió al mismo tiempo con la pelvis provocándolo. Sonrió lascivo. Podía sentir la erección de Harry, cuyas manos iban subiendo acariciándole los flancos. Aflojó un poco el agarre… Harry aprovechó la oportunidad y le dio un violento empujón que lo hizo tambalear varios pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Te había dicho que soltaras!

—¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?!

Harry no respondió, levantó la mochila y partió hacia el castillo.

—¡Potter! —lo llamó Malfoy y fue tras él— Sólo me estaba descargando… no debería habérmela agarrado con vos…

Harry siguió avanzando como si no lo oyera… Malfoy siguió trotando en retroceso a su lado.

—Potter… no te vayas… hablemos… prometo ser amable.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

—Potter… no seas así… por favor… perdón—agregó afligido.

Harry se detuvo y lo miró. Sabía que estaba mal pero no le importó… le leyó los pensamientos… que eran muy caóticos… muy confusos… por un lado vio arrepentimiento por haberlo tratado con acritud… por otro se lamentaba por haber cedido y por haberle pedido disculpas… un Malfoy nunca pide disculpas. Harry suspiró.

—Está bien.

Malfoy hizo un gesto hacia el lago para que volvieran. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Encontrémonos de nuevo mañana… para hablar, pero… no quiero que insultes a mis amigos. A mí sí, a mí podés decirme todo lo que se te antoje y sea preciso para cubrir tu cuota habitual de jetón pelotudo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

oOo

Sus amigos lo estaban esperando en la sala común. Les contó sobre la clase con Nicolas. Cuando Ron le preguntó por qué estaba tan malhumorado si las cosas habían ido tan bien, replicó simplemente que había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse con Malfoy cuando regresaba.

oOo

Se reunió con Malfoy junto al lago a la noche siguiente. Estuvieron hablando durante dos horas y ocuparon otra hora más cogiendo.

Fueron tres horas muy satisfactorias. Harry se midió mucho en sus confidencias, había muchas cosas que no podía contarle. Malfoy fue el que más habló. Prácticamente le contó a Harry toda su vida. Harry lo escuchó fascinado. En muchos aspectos sus vidas eran muy parecidas. En otros, diametralmente opuestas.

Luego de que se despidieron, Harry se quedó pensando en cuánto le hubiera gustado haber tenido con Malfoy una conversación como ésa varios años antes.

oOo


	10. Poder sin control

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 10 – Poder sin control**

Estoy en un aula vacía con Hermione y ella me va sugiriendo encantamientos para que los practique sin varita, pero ella no puede darme indicaciones o consejos como lo hace Nicolas. Mi desempeño es errático y los logros esporádicos.

Es bastante decepcionante incluso teniendo en cuenta que esta habilidad me hace más poderoso que Voldemort o que Dumbledore.

No alcanzo todavía a creer que pueda ser cierto, yo no me siento distinto que antes. Lograr encantamientos sin varita para mí no es nada insólito. Ya lo podía hacer hace dos años pero nunca se me había ocurrido que pudiera ser algo tan especial. Por momentos me siento como si estuviera en medio de la bruma… o en un sueño. Como si fuera una fantasía de mí mismo.

Hermione me está diciendo lo que pudo averiguar sobre las profecías. Trelawney le hizo leer las hojas de té. Hermione le dijo que veía al Grim, burlándose de ella obviamente. Pero Trelawney no debe de haberse dado cuenta puesto que le dejó leer un libro como recompensa.

Hermione dice que las profecías que predicen la derrota de alguien tienen una probabilidad de acierto del 70 %. Pero no ha encontrado todavía referencias sobre profecías que especifiquen que alguien sea la causa de la derrota de otro. Al parecer las profecías que apuntan a una persona determinada se destruyen cuando la tal persona muere si la profecía no resultó acertada. Y pasan a la categoría de "falsa profecía", no se usa en estos casos la denominación "profecía inexacta".

Mi querida amiga que no cree en la Adivinación está leyendo los libros de alguien que ha predicho mi muerte unas mil veces; Hermione trata de determinar si la profecía sobre mí y Voldemort es acertada y suponiendo que lo fuera, está decidida a calcular las probabilidades de que yo pueda vencerlo sin sucumbir durante el proceso.

La ironía de la situación podría resultarme cómica, pero dado que las consecuencias para mí podrían ser muy serias no me vienen muchas ganas de reírme.

Cuando terminamos vamos juntos a cenar. Ginny me cuenta lo que ha planificado para la sesión del ED de esa noche. Haberle pedido que me ayude ha sido una de mis más sabias decisiones.

Ron me cuenta algunas ideas que se le han ocurrido para las prácticas de quidditch. La semana que viene vamos a practicar todas las noches preparándonos para el partido contra Hufflepuff. El partido contra Slytherin, que fue anulado, se va a volver a jugar dentro de un mes. Ron me cuenta sus ideas con cierta aprensión, tiene miedo que yo piense que está usurpando mis funciones de capitán. Pero lo cierto es que tiene muy buenas ideas y yo estoy demasiado ocupado con otras cosas para prestarle la atención debida al equipo. Su colaboración me viene de perillas.

Últimamente mis pensamientos siempre parecen derivar a otras cosas. Cuando estoy en clase pienso en las lecciones de Legilimencia. Durante las prácticas de quidditch pienso en las lecciones de magia sin varita. Cuando estoy estudiando en la sala común pienso en los experimentos de Pociones de Perenelle y Snape. Durante las sesiones del ED pienso en la guerra.

Y en cualquier ocasión y en todas las ocasiones siempre estoy pensando en Malfoy. No puedo evitar mirarlo constantemente durante las comidas. Siempre con su novia encima. Una tortura… creo que a partir de ahora me voy a sentar del otro lado de la mesa, dándole la espalda para no tener que soportar el martirio del espectáculo.

oOo

Más de cien alumnos asistieron esa noche a la sesión del ED, muchos de los nuevos eran chicos de primero y segundo que hasta el momento no se habían animado a acercarse. Ginny y Harry los agruparon primero en dos divisiones. Y a su vez, cada división fue fraccionada en siete pelotones, de acuerdo a las habilidades y a la experiencia. A los pelotones de noveles se les asignó un líder de tercero o cuarto. Los demás pelotones eran liderados por los veteranos más diestros del ED.

La primera hora se dedicó a práctica de duelo. Ginny y Harry fueron recorriendo y supervisando las actividades y quedaron gratamente asombrados al comprobar los evidentes y rápidos avances.

Las dos horas siguientes la práctica consistió en enfrentamientos entre pelotones. De a dos pelotones por vez. Los demás miembros que no participaban en el combate se replegaban hacia las paredes protegidos por escudos y aprendían observando.

Los pelotones de Ginny ganaron cinco de los siete combates. Mas tarde Ginny le recriminó que en los pelotones de Harry faltaba cohesión entre los miembros.

—El problema es que se incorpora gente nueva cada vez. —se justificó Harry— Es difícil lograr cohesión si los grupos cambian constantemente.

—Mayor razón para privilegiar la unidad. No van a tener la posibilidad de elegir a quién tienen al lado si los mortífagos atacan. Tienen que aprender a unirse con quienquiera y con todos los que tengan al lado, tienen que aprender a lograr camaradería, aunque sea temporaria, para enfrentar al enemigo.

—Pero no podemos redividirlos cada vez que se incorporen nuevos miembros, perdemos mucho tiempo.

—Ya sé… —admitió Ginny— Los pelotones deberían quedar con la formación actual, y a los nuevos que vengan los distribuiremos en los pelotones ya existentes. Si llega un momento en que son demasiados, dividimos los pelotones en dos escuadras.

Harry rió. —Lupin tenía razón, esto se está transformando en un ejército de verdad.

—Pero para lograrlo cada división debe acostumbrarse a trabajar sincrónicamente. Quizá sería bueno que cada pelotón elija una mascota que le sea propia, eso va a favorecer la unidad y va a desdibujar las rivalidades de Casas.

—Me parece una idea estupenda. —Harry miró el reloj de la pared.

Ginny suspiró medianamente exasperada. —Harry, en algún momento me vas a tener que decir a quién es que vas a ver cuando te escapás de noche. —Harry la miró culpable— Quienquiera que sea te está distrayendo… siempre estás pensando en otra cosa… y siempre parecés frustrado por algo. Me parece que esta… relación… o como quieras llamarla… más te perjudica que lo que te beneficia.

Harry iba a abrir la boca para dar excusas pero Ginny lo frenó agregando: —No es preciso que me des explicaciones… pero recordá siempre que yo soy tu hermana y estoy a tu disposición siempre… para escucharte y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

—Gracias, Ginny. —dijo él, se cubrió con el Manto y salió.

Ginny suspiró resignada. Le resultaba muy difícil dejar a un lado sus sentimientos, pero lo que le había dicho había sido sincero. Estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo en todo… así se tratara de romances o de dolores de cabeza.

Pensó en la Orden y en las últimas noticias, sus padres no les comunicaban, a ella y a Ron, prácticamente nada, pero los mellizos sí. Y las cosas se iban poniendo peor día a día.

Si la profecía era acertada y Harry era la única posibilidad de salvación, entonces era su obligación ayudarlo… y si la profecía era errada… también… Harry se lo merecía de cualquier modo.

oOo

Generalmente era él el primero que llegaba al lago, pero esa noche Malfoy ya lo estaba esperando, lo vio de lejos y se sacó de inmediato el Manto.

—Ah, ya estaba pensando que no ibas a venir. —dijo Malfoy cuando se le acercó.

—La sesión del ED se prolongó un poco más de lo habitual.

—¿Realmente vale la pena que ocupes tanto tiempo en eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Alguien tiene que ocuparse de enseñar Defensa. Con esto de que a los imbéciles del Ministerio se les ocurrió suspender el dictado de la materia… ¡justamente ahora cuando más falta hace!

Malfoy revoleó los ojos. —Lo que quiero decir es… que por qué tenés que ser vos… vos ya tenés demasiado en qué pensar y mucho de qué ocuparte. Vos tendrías que estar entrenándote para pelear con Voldemort que es un enemigo formidable… de enseñarles a los chiquitos se pueden ocupar otros. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros otra vez, todavía no confiaba lo suficiente en Malfoy como para decirle de los otros entrenamientos. —Todos están en peligro, no sólo yo, tengo que hacer todo lo que pueda para protegerlos.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza con resignación. —Típico Gryffindor… una lástima realmente. —suspiró— Oh… bueno… es tu pescuezo, no el mío el que está en riesgo. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar estaría entrenándome veinte horas al día.

—Quizá siga tu consejo.

—Deberías. No creas que _él_ te vaya a esperar hasta que estés listo. Cuánto menos preparado estés más ventaja para él.

Harry lo miró con suspicacia. —¿Vos sabés algo?

Malfoy respondió riendo sarcástico. —Por supuesto… él Señor Oscuro me contó todos los planes que tiene para deshacerse de vos… me contó todo después de que me torturó por haberme hecho amigo tuyo.

Harry se le acercó y le rodeó la cintura. —Eso te pasa por no saber elegir bien las amistades.

Malfoy lo miró serio. —Quiero creer que no se lo habrás dicho a nadie.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor así. Yo estoy arriesgando mucho para estar con vos. Me debés una… y grande… que no se te olvide Potter.

—¿Que te debo una grande? ¿Por el _privilegio_ de coger con vos? ¿Me estás diciendo que estás conmigo por lástima, Malfoy?

—¡Pero no, Potter! Vos sabés lo que quise decir…

Harry asintió… pero no estaba tan seguro. ¿Acaso Malfoy se creía mucho mejor que él? ¿al punto de considerar que le estaba haciendo un favor? Le hubiera gustado hablar un poco más sobre el asunto… pero Malfoy empezó a besarlo… y Harry se olvidó de todo y se dejó llevar por el placer de los besos.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno las lechuzas trajeron una carta para cada uno de los cuatro. Las abrieron y las leyeron en silencio y cuando iban terminando los cuatro gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Genial! —fue el grito al unísono de Ron, Ginny y Harry.

—¡Pelotudo! —fue el de Hermione. Los otros tres la miraron atónitos.

Hermione explicó. —Viktor quiere que le arregle una reunión con vos, Harry. Se creerá que yo soy su secretaria o algo así.

—¡El muy imbécil! —exclamó Ron indignado— ¿Vos estás bien, Hermione?

—Mejor callate, Ron. —gruñó ella— Vos siempre quisiste que rompiéramos…

—¡Eso no es justo! Vos sos mi mejor amiga… y me importa lo que te pase. —replicó Ron enojado.

Hermione lo miró en silencio durante un momento. —Perdón Ron… tenés razón… estuve muy mal al decir eso.

—Hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada. —dijo el más calmo.

—¿Qué dice tu carta? —preguntó Hermione.

—Eh…

Ginny se le adelantó. —¡Fred y George reinauguran el negocio la semana que viene! Nos envían invitaciones.

—Obviamente no vamos a poder ir por la escuela. —dijo Ron— Pero me alegra tanto que se hayan recuperado del mal golpe tan pronto.

—¡Va a haber una gran fiesta en Diagon! —exclamó Ginny entusiasta.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó Harry.

—Sí… —dijo Hermione mirándolos por turno a cada uno de los tres— ¿Y por qué soy yo la única que no recibió una?

—No sé. —dijo Harry— Pero a mí tampoco me mandaron invitación. La carta mía es de Lupin. Le dieron el alta del hospital.

—¡Genial! —gritaron todos.

Brindaron con jugo de calabaza por las buenas noticias. Harry levantó su vaso en dirección al profesor Dumbledore. El director respondió con un gesto análogo desde la mesa de profesores. Y luego, siguiendo un impulso repentino, Harry se volvió hacia la mesa de Slytherin y alzó la copa hacia Malfoy. Era lo que hubiese hecho en otros tiempos… refregarle las buenas nuevas en las narices… pero en este caso su intención era muy distinta… había que seguir con el juego… que todos creyeran que se detestaban como en las mejores épocas.

Malfoy le devolvió una mirada hostil. Los Slytherin iban a arreciar con los insultos y las provocaciones ese día… pero Malfoy iba a estar seguro. Snape se hubiese mostrado muy orgulloso de él.

oOo

Harry y Ron durmieron durante la clase de Adivinación. Fue un error del que se arrepintieron apenas se despertaron. Les habían lanzado dos hechizos que no causaban ningún dolor.

Ron se despertó y se sobresaltó de inmediato… no podía ver. O sí podía, mejor dicho… pero una serpiente le bloqueaba todo el campo visual.

El cabello de Harry había crecido mientras dormía… varios metros… la cabellera cubría buena parte del suelo del aula… y le costó levantar la cabeza por el peso.

Oyeron las desagradables carcajadas de los Slytherin. Encantados por lo astuto de la jugada.

Harry usó la varita para cortarse la melena a la altura del cuello, de otra manera le iba a resultar imposible caminar para llevar a Ron a la enfermería. Pero no habían alcanzado el final del pasillo y el pelo ya había vuelto a crecer un metro más. Harry se lo cortó una vez más, pero Filch lo vio y le puso una penitencia por ensuciar el pasillo. Durante el tiempo que Filch le estuvo gritando recriminaciones el cabello creció dos metros más. Y los fue siguiendo hasta el ala hospitalaria. Cada vez que Harry se lo cortaba, Filch le agregaba otra penitencia. Por suerte algunos integrantes del ED se acercaron y lo ayudaron a transportar la melena, y ya no tuvo que cortarlo más.

Para cuando llegaron al hospital tenía tres penitencias y una cabellera de veinte metros. Madame Pomfrey se adelantó de inmediato y gruñó con cierta impaciencia. —¡Qué raro que sean ustedes dos los que están en problemas!

—No es culpa nuestra. —replicó Ron exasperado.

—Es cierto. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa— Pero por el lado positivo qu mejor gusto que venir a visitarla.

—Siempre tan zalamero, usted, señor Potter. —dijo ella halagada dándole una palmada no muy suave en la espalda.

La sanadora neutralizó el hechizo de Ron con un encantamiento; Ron recuperó una visión casi normal a los pocos minutos. Seguía viendo una especie de sombra tenue de la serpiente, madame Pomfrey le aseguró que recuperaría completa normalidad de visión dos o tres horas más tarde.

A Harry le dio una poción para contrarrestar el efecto del hechizo, pero la mala noticia era que la poción iba a demorar veinticuatro horas para devolverle a los cabellos una velocidad de crecimiento normal. Durante todo ese tiempo Harry iba a verse obligado a cortarlo constantemente. Harry gruñó fastidiado.

El Gran Salón estalló en risotadas cuando Harry entró para la cena. La mayoría no eran sino risas divertidas, sólo las de los Slytherin sonaban maliciosas y venían acompañadas de abucheos e insultos más o menos disimulados. Harry tomó asiento dándoles la espalda.

Para disminuirle en parte la incomodidad, Hermione, con mucha sagacidad, había usado dos encantamientos uno para que el pelo pesara menos y otro para que se fuera trenzando espontáneamente a medida que crecía. Ginny se encargó de cortarle la trenza cada tanto durante la comida.

Uno de los efectos colaterales del hechizo era un apetito voraz. El crecimiento acelerado del cabello consumía ingentes cantidades de energía. Harry trató de comer pausadamente pero ingirió el triple de lo que comía habitualmente.

Snape pasó en un momento y se detuvo a su lado con su usual mueca desdeñosa pintada en el rostro.

—Señor Potter, Ud. sabe muy bien que el código de buena presencia y vestimenta de la escuela establece que los varones deben llevar el cabello cortado por encima del cuello de la toga. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y cumplirá penitencia conmigo esta noche.

Hubo risotadas en la mesa de Slytherin y quejas y miradas hoscas en la de Gryffindor. Para sus adentros, Harry suspiró de alivio, no hubiera podido cubrirse con el Manto de Invisibilidad con el pelo creciéndole así. Snape le había proporcionado una buena excusa para que se presentara en los subsuelos esa noche para la clase de Legilimencia.

Más tarde, fueron Ginny y Neville los que lo escoltaron a la "penitencia". Hermione estaba ayudándole a Ron con un deber de Transfiguración, los dos se habían quedado en la sala común. Harry les dijo que probablemente terminaría muy tarde, después del toque de queda, les pidió que no vinieran a buscarlo, que el sabría arreglárselas solo para volver.

Cuando entró en el aula de Pociones, Snape estaba sentado al escritorio. Lo miró con su sempiterna expresión desdeñosa.

—Señor Potter, su penitencia consistirá en fregar el piso del aula. No podrá emplear para la tarea ningún tipo de magia, con varita o sin ella. Podrá retirarse una vez que haya concluido.

Harry se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto durante varios segundos. Hasta que se dio cuenta y sonrió.

—_¡Muy gracioso!_ —pensó exponiéndole la idea al frente

—_Sabía que le iba a resultar divertido._ —pensó Snape y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa— Y veo que ha estado practicando. —agregó en voz alta después de poner un encantamiento silenciador.

Harry se sonrojó. —Un poco… —dijo con culpa.

—Sinceramente, señor Potter, no hace falta saber Legilimencia para darse cuenta de lo que Ud. siente o piensa; Ud. ofrece toda la información de manera gratuita y manifiesta, basta sólo con mirarlo.

Harry lo miró con desconcierto. —¿Qué me quiere decir, señor?

—Su lenguaje corporal, la expresión de su cara y el tono de su voz… lo dicen todo. Usted se siente culpable por haber practicado con… quienquiera que sea que le dio esos chupones. Sé que aprendió Oclumencia con Dumbledore pero me pregunto para que se molestó en aprender si constantemente está con el corazón en la mano.

Harry adoptó una expresión impasible. —¿Así está mejor?

—Mucho mejor. Tiene enemigos en la escuela, señor Potter. Ud. lo sabe… hay alumnos que responden al Señor Oscuro… lo vigilan y lo espían, observan sus reacciones buscando signos de debilidad. Por eso celebro que haya resucitado el ED, no se acobardó cuando empezaron los ataques, todo lo contrario.

—Eso fue una idea de Hermione. —aclaró Harry.

—Digamos entonces que sabe Ud. elegir bien a sus amigos… Pero una vez más se ha expresado con sinceridad, con demasiada franqueza y eso a veces no es lo conveniente. Si insiste en mostrarse humilde, hágalo... pero sólo frente a sus amigos. Para todos los demás Ud debe proyectar fuerza de carácter. El Señor Oscuro no debe nunca enterarse de que Ud. está pasando un mal día, porque si lo sabe, se las va a ingeniar y va a hacer todo lo posible para hacerle pasar muchos más malos días. Usará ese recurso para debilitarlo al punto de que ya no pueda pelear contra él.

Harry asintió. —Eso que me dice tiene mucho sentido.

Para la clase se trasladaron a la oficina. Snape puso un encantamiento de alarma en el aula para que los alertara si entraba alguien. Le dio también un fajo de deberes para corregir, también para disimular.

Snape empezó explicándole qué era lo que tenía que buscar para poder capturar pensamientos más complejos que palabras o frases cortas. A Harry la lección empezaba a resultarle más fácil que en las oportunidades anteriores. No demoraron en pasar a ideas abstractas y emociones.

En un momento Snape incursionó en la idea de "amor". Harry reaccionó mal.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —le espetó poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que intensificaba al máximo sus escudos de Oclumencia— ¡Me había dicho que podía confiar en Ud.!

—Y es así. —respondió Snape impasible— Tuvo Ud. una reacción muy fuerte ante ese concepto, dado que estábamos conectados mentalmente era inevitable que me diera cuenta.

—¡Ud. intentó escarbar! —gritó Harry.

Hubo una milésima de segundo de vacilación en los ojos del profesor. Fue suficiente… Harry le taladró la mente.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que vio?!

—Harry, por favor… tome asiento. —dijo Snape con tono calmo e hizo un gesto hacia la silla.

—¡No! ¡Dígame lo que vio! —aulló Harry indignado. Se sentía traicionado.

Snape también se puso de pie, se inclinó sobre el escritorio y lo miró enojado, los ojos negros relumbraban con chispas feroces— Señor Potter, —pronunció con tono cargado de autoridad— ¡Siéntese!

Harry no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Cuadró los hombros y respondió con un tono de voz neutro. —Dígame lo que vio.

Snape cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Un segundo más tarde el asomo de una sonrisa comenzó a dibujársele en los labios. La sonrisa se amplió un instante después… y empezó a reírse.

Harry quedó perplejo, nunca lo había visto riéndose así… era una risa genuina… pero igual se negaba a ceder… sus ojos brillaron con hostilidad. Snape volvió a sentarse y conjuró un servicio de té y escones. Sirvió una taza de té para cada uno y volvió a pedirle a Harry que tomara asiento. Harry así lo hizo pero seguía mirándolo muy desconfiado.

—Coma algo, sé que tiene hambre. —dijo el profesor. Harry sacudió la cabeza, se reclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla y siguió mirándolo fijamente demandando una explicación.

—Harry, su cabello ha crecido cinco metros desde que entró acá. Pero aparte de eso… su mente ha estado… _proyectando_ hambre… desde que empezamos la lección. Tales necesidades fisiológicas básicas son tan viscerales que prácticamente nadie, ni el oclumente más logrado, puede ocultarlas. Encomio su fuerza de voluntad… pero dado que hay comida frente a Ud., no veo razón alguna para que tenga que refrenarse de satisfacer su apetito.

Harry no movió un músculo, siguió mirándolo impasible y hostil, exactamente igual que antes.

—Ya veo. —dijo Snape tras una larga pausa, tomó un sorbo de su té y esperó otro intervalo antes de proseguir— Del mismo modo en que Ud. está proyectando hambre como ahora… también ha estado proyectando frustración por cuestiones románticas. Debo conceder que ha sabido ocultarlas muy bien… pero tal como le había dicho… ni siquiera el mejor puede bloquear por completo ese tipo de pensamientos tan viscerales. Nos hemos sentido preocupados al respecto.

Harry alzó una ceja incrédula.

—Sí, señor Potter, yo también. Somos muchos los que estamos pendientes de Ud.. Algunos, enemigos, para informarle de sus debilidades al Señor Oscuro, otros… como yo… Señor Potter, cuando yo incursioné en el territorio mental "amor"… su reacción fue descontrolada, desproporcionada… e inmediatamente se hicieron presentes otros poderosos sentimientos combinados… deseo sexual, culpa, miedo… y frustración también, emoción que había sido una constante en los últimos días. Mi intención no era traidora… sólo trataba de evaluar hasta qué punto podían afectarlo negativamente esas emociones.

—Hay algo más que no me está diciendo…

—Así es… estaba por decirlo justamente… tiene que ver con el poder. Ud. se dio cuenta de que yo estaba incursionando en sus emociones. Y no sólo eso… se dio cuenta de lo que yo estaba pensando como consecuencia de lo que veía en su mente. Un poder extraordinario el suyo… dado que como legilimente tiene poca experiencia… dudo que el Señor Oscuro se hubiese dado cuenta, y él es un legilimente muy experimentado.

Los rasgos de Harry se suavizaron y suspiró profundamente.

—¿Debo entender que me está diciendo que soy más poderoso que Voldemort también en lo que respecta a esta cuestión?

—Ud. es más poderoso que él. Pero él tiene mucho más control… y es por eso que todavía Ud. no está listo para enfrentarlo. Pero si Ud. se aviene a continuar con el entrenamiento aprenderá a ganar control… y podrá vencerlo. —Harry supo que le estaba diciendo la verdad, Snape tenía sus defensas oclumentes en alto pero Harry podía atravesarlas.

—Puedo sentir que me está invadiendo, señor Potter.

—Ud. también debe de ser muy poderoso si se dio cuenta.

—Es una cuestión de práctica más que de poder.

Harry siguió leyéndolo sin pruritos éticos. —Ud. confía en mí. —dijo finalmente.

—Así es. —dijo Snape— Y Ud., señor Potter, ¿sigue confiando en mí?

Harry no respondió, se inclinó hacia adelante, tomó la taza de té y bebió un sorbo; en ningún momento le quitó los ojos a los de Snape. Snape se estaba preguntando por qué Potter no se comía también un escón… tenía hambre, eso no lo podía ocultar.

—Estoy tratando de proyectar fuerza de voluntad. —respondió Harry a la pregunta no formulada.

—¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó Snape algo confundido.

—Por eso no como… No quiero hacerle saber a Ud. que tengo hambre… con mis amigos sería distinto, a ellos les diría sin problemas que tengo hambre.

Snape entrecerró los ojos con exasperación pero Harry sabía que en el fondo el comentario lo había divertido.

Sonó la alarma. Harry agarró los deberes que tenía adelante y fingió ponerse a leerlos como si estuviera corrigiéndolos. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, Snape hizo desaparecer el servicio de té y los escones. Perenelle entró en la oficina.

Ella contempló la escena y sonrió. —Mírenlos nomás, corrigiendo deberes juntos… si hasta se diría que son viejos amigos. —se volvió jovial hacia Harry— ¿Y cómo anda mi conejito de Indias de cabellos largos?

—Perenelle, estoy muerto de hambre. —dijo Harry. Se puso de pie y la saludó con un abrazo. Snape conjuró más té y escones… y un plato de sándwiches.

—¡Severus! ¿Cómo te va? —saludó Perenelle. Se inclinó por encima del escritorio e intercambió con él besos en las mejillas. Metiéndose un sándwich entero en la boca, Harry los miró asombrado mientras intercambiaban algunas frases amables. Snape parecía realmente contento, Harry nunca lo había visto con una expresión así.

—¡Merlín, Harry! —exclamó Perenelle— ¡Sí que estás con hambre! —Harry ya iba por el segundo sándwich.

—Justamente… —intervino Snape con tono intencionado— …Harry me estaba hablando de su fuerza de carácter…

—En realidad estábamos hablando de amistad y de confianza, Sev. —puntualizó Harry con la boca llena.

—Harry, te recuerdo que yo sigo siendo tu profesor… —empezó a decir Snape.

—¡Pare, paren, paren! —interrumpió Perenelle. Los dos se volvieron a mirarla sorprendidos— Me pareció detectar demasiada tensión en el ambiente cuando entré y decidí emanar buenas ondas de cordialidad… pero me parece que se me fue la mano… vuelvan ya mismo a los apelativos _señor Potter_ y _profesor Snape_.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos de asombro y volvió a sentarse. —¿Puede Ud. hacer algo así?

—Claro, pichón. Una habilidad bien chévere… ¿no te parece?

—¡Sí! —contestó Harry riendo.

Perenelle se le acercó y le pasó una mano por los cabellos trenzados. —Hum… vamos a tener que hacer algo con respecto a esto. A decir verdad los dos necesitan un corte de pelo.

Snape adoptó de inmediato una expresión beligerante. —Perenelle, ya te he dicho…

—Y yo ya te he dicho, Severus, que si persistís en negarte al cuidado de tus cabellos… no sólo van a seguir tan grasientos como ahora, te vas a quedar calvo antes de los cincuenta. Si me permitieras cortártelos te resultaría mucho más rápido aplicarte los tónicos protectores a la mañana.

—Me gusta llevar los cabellos largos.

—Deberías entonces tomarte el tiempo necesario para aplicarte los tónicos.

—Soy un hombre con muchas obligaciones.

—Permitime que te lo corte entonces.

—Perenelle… ¡no! —exclamó Snape con tono determinado.

Ella hizo un puchero frustrado y luego se volvió hacia Harry con ojos afectuosos.

—Bueno, parece que Severus va a seguir empecinado en que no lo ayude. —miró de soslayo a Snape con fastidio— Pero vos me vas a dejar que te ayude, ¿no es así, Harry?

Harry sonrió. —¿Puede hacer algo para que deje de crecer tan rápido?

—Veamos… —anuló primero el encantamiento de autotrenzado y hundió los dedos en el pelo masajeándole suavemente el cuero cabelludo. Cerró los ojos y murmuró: _Capilli tardus_.

A Harry le pareció percibir la detención del crecimiento acelerado y el hambre mermó de inmediato.

—Y ahora vamos a deshacernos de esta melena hiperdesarrollada. —y procedió a usar los dedos a modo de tijeras, fue girando a su alrededor trabajando como una _coiffeuse_ experta. Cuando hubo terminado, conjuró un espejo y se lo tendió a Harry para que pudiera observar los resultados de su labor.

Harry se contempló unos instantes, se lo había dejado muy corto y las mechas negras se erizaban como siempre, pero era un _look_ muy sentador y muy a la moda.

Sonrió, se puso de pie y la abrazó. —¡Gracias!

Con un rápido movimiento de varita, Snape hizo desaparecer todo el cabello que alfombraba buena parte del suelo. —¿Ya está listo para la poción? —interrogó.

Por el tono Harry se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a ser el Snape de siempre. Asintió escuetamente y tomó asiento. —¿Qué tienen hoy para mí?

—Es una variante de una simple poción de sueño lúcido. —explicó Perenelle— La hemos combinado con otra poción, una que suele usarse para crear vínculos. Creemos que puede facilitarte la localización de la mente de Voldemort.

—Y si ése llegara a ser el caso, —agregó Snape muy serio— _ni se le ocurra_ tratar de usar con él sus recientemente adquiridas habilidades de legilimente. Todavía no ha Ud. adquirido la destreza suficiente como para colarse inadvertido. No queremos que se dé cuenta de la intrusión, puesto que reforzaría sus barreras bloqueando toda posibilidad de acceso en el futuro.

—Entendido. —asintió Harry.

—Y otra cosa más, Harry. —dijo Perenelle— Apenas te despiertes usá esta pluma para escribir todo lo que hayas soñado. Está encantada para estimular la memoria.

—Harry… —dijo Snape mirándolo directo a los ojos y con las barreras de Oclumencia bajas como gesto de buena fe— está también encantada para que no puedas omitir ningún detalle… no es que no confiemos en vos… pero puede haber detalles que parezcan insignificantes pero que pueden adquirir importancia más adelante. Tanto Perenelle como yo hemos jurado un voto de secreto, no podemos divulgar nada de lo que escribas con esta pluma, excepto que lo autorices expresamente. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí. —contestó Harry— Pero entonces, nadie va saber de la poción… si es exitosa ¿ustedes no van a obtener crédito alguno?

—No estamos haciendo esto por los honores. —respondió Perenelle— Lo estamos haciendo por vos y por el mundo mágico.

—Pero esta poción podría ser un logro extraordinario…

—Un logro que a mí podría significarme la muerte. —le recordó Snape.

—Y si esto trascendiera estaríamos poniendo tu vida en peligro. Y yo estoy muy encariñada con mi conejito de Indias y no quiero que le pase nada.

Harry les sonrió agradecido. Tenía ganas de abrazarlos… a los dos.

—Señor Potter, háganos el bien de guardarse el corazón que tan manifiestamente está exponiendo en la mano. No existe razón alguna para este despliegue de gratitud injustificada.

Harry lo miró, le copió la mueca desdeñosa y el tono para replicar: —Ciertamente.

Perenelle se echó a reír.

oOo

Harry se despidió y los dejó discutiendo sobre Pociones. Cuando salió al pasillo miró la hora. Era muy tarde para ir al lago, si Malfoy había ido seguramente ya habría vuelto, cansado de esperar. Una lástima… a Harry le hubiese gustado alardear con su nuevo corte de pelo.

Cuando pasó frente del corredor que conducía a los aposentos de Snape se le ocurrió una idea. Se cubrió con el Manto y caminó hasta la puerta. Se detuvo frente a la serpiente de piedra que la guardaba.

—¿Hablas pársel? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí. —contestó la serpiente— Aunque nadie me había hablado en mi lengua desde hace cincuenta años.

Harry se estremeció. Sin dudas estaba haciendo referencia a Tom Riddle. —Soy amigo del profesor Snape. —dijo Harry.

—Eres el Invisible, —dijo la serpiente— que lo ha acompañado en otra oportunidad.

—Ése soy yo. —confirmó Harry— Me preguntaba si tú estarías dispuesta a que le juguemos una broma.

—¿Qué broma quieres que le juguemos?

—La próxima vez que quiera cambiar la contraseña, niégate a aceptar todas sus propuestas. Proponle a cambio alternativas que suenen ridículas.

—El profesor Snape es muy serio… ésta va a resultar una broma excelente.

—Gracias. Cuento contigo entonces. —se despidió y emprendió el regreso a la torre de Gryffindor.

Para su gran agrado hubo varias exclamaciones contenidas, sobre todo femeninas, cuando lo vieron entrar a la sala común con su nuevo corte de pelo.

—¡Genial, Harry! —lo felicitó Ginny— Te queda fabuloso.

Harry se sonrojó. Igualmente pensó que si Ginny que era _su hermana_ había quedado tan bien impresionada, entonces Malfoy… trató de apartar el pensamiento, era mejor no ponerse a imaginar lo que podía hacer Malfoy reaccionando gratamente impresionado.

Se sentó con sus amigos junto a la chimenea y estuvieron charlando y jugando a las cartas hasta muy tarde.

Ya con el piyama puesto y antes de trepar a la cama, preparó pergamino, tinta y la pluma encantada. Acomodó todo con esmero sobre la mesita de luz. Procedió durante unos minutos a aclarar la mente y finalmente se bebió la poción.

Se acostó y cerró los ojos. Demoró muy poco en conciliar el sueño.

oOo


	11. Sueños para espiar a hurtadillas

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 11 – Sueños para espiar a hurtadillas**

Estaba parado en el medio de lo que reconoció como el recinto en el que practicaba con Nicolas, pero era mucho más grande, casi tan grande como el Gran Salón. Igualmente las paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes y había un sinfín de objetos en ellos.

Avanzó con cautela, sus pasos resonaban con ecos extraños.

Estaba soñando.

Se detuvo y miró alrededor. Se preguntaba qué podía hacer. Otros sueños simplemente se desarrollaban. Pero en ese sueño, el de la poción, sabía que en realidad estaba acostado en su cama y tenía control sobre sus pensamientos. Y quizá de otras cosas.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Podría volar?

Se echó a correr y saltó para tomar vuelo. Planeó en el aire durante un par de segundos y volvió a caer al suelo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Se forzó a flotar en el aire… y un momento después estaba volando. Dio una amplia vuelta y luego descendió hasta aterrizar.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Al parecer podía controlar todo. ¿Podría hacer aparecer personas? ¿Podría hacer venir a Malfoy para una prolongada y tórrida sesión de sexo? No, mejor no. Después iba a tener que escribir todo y Perenelle y Snape lo iban a leer.

Bueno, la poción de sueño lúcido había sido combinada con otra de vínculos, quizá le convendría probar cómo funcionaba ese aspecto. ¿Estaba listo para intentar entrar en la cabeza de Voldemort?

Se le ocurrió una idea. Miró hacia un estante deseando que estuviera allí y naturalmente allí estaba… —_Accio_ espejo. El espejo pequeño voló a su mano.

—Sirius, ¿estás ahí?

Sonrió. La imagen también sonriente de Sirius había reemplazado a la suya. —Hola, Harry, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien. Estoy dormido.

—Ya lo había notado.

—¿Realmente estás acá?

—Me llamaste y vine.

—¿Siempre podés hacer eso? Quiero decir… ¿venir cuando yo te llamo?

Sirius frunció el ceño. —Es un poco difícil. Pero voy a tratar de venir siempre.

Harry sonrió. —Sirius, hay un millón de cosas sobre las que quiero hablar con vos. No sé por dónde empezar.

—Bien… empecemos por algo importante. Aceptaste la profecía.

Harry cerró los ojos y pensó en la noche en que había perdido a Sirius.

—Yo no te culpo, Harry. —Sirius sabía lo que estaba pensando— Nunca lo hice… así que no empieces con eso.

—Pero es que… ¡es tanto lo que te extraño!

—Pibe, yo también te extraño mucho. Ah… antes de que me olvide… tu mamá y tu papá te mandan saludos.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. —¿¡Están ahí?!

—No, no en este momento. Pero les conté de la última vez que habíamos hablado y quieren que te diga que te quieren y que están muy orgullosos de vos. Todos te cuidamos, pibe, lo sabés, ¿no?

—No me había puesto a pensar en eso.

—Bueno, entonces te lo digo, te queremos y te cuidamos. Te esperan tiempos muy duros.

—Lo sé… Sirius, ¿vos sabés más?... quiero decir, ¿podés ver?... ¿sabés lo que va a pasar?

Sirius sonrió apenas. —La profecía es real, Harry. Vos tenés el poder para vencer a Voldemort. Todo depende de cómo utilices ese poder.

Harry lo miró reprobador. —Supongo que sos consciente de que con esa respuesta no me estás diciendo prácticamente nada.

Sirius rió. —Incisivo como la garra de un dragón. Por el momento no te puedo decir mucho más. Pero sí puedo decirte que con tu _nueva relación_… deberías andarte con mucho cuidado.

Los ojos de Harry relumbraron verdes como una luz roja de peligro. Abrió la boca para advertirle pero Sirius se le adelantó.

—No te inquietes, sé que no debo mencionar el nombre. ¡Decile al cretino grasiento que me chupe un huevo! ¡y que no espere que le vaya a revelar los secretos de mi ahijado!

Harry rió. —¿A vos no te molesta?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero no te olvides nunca de a quién elegiste… tenés que mantener siempre los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Me estás sugiriendo que use Legilimencia para saber lo que piensa?

—Eso es algo que tenés que decidir vos.

—De vos no voy a obtener respuestas o consejos concretos… —dijo Harry con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No… a menos que quieras que le revele tus secretos a ese narigón, grasiento…

—…amigo mío. —completó Harry con una mirada de reproche— Pero tenés razón, no quisiera que le revelaras mis secretos.

—Vos y Snape… amigos. —Sirius rió— ¡Quién lo hubiera imaginado! Contame, ¿cómo va el asunto de los encantamientos sin varita?

—Bastante bien. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que mi mamá también poseía esa habilidad?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. —Yo no lo sabía. Aparentemente Lily había decidido mantenerlo en secreto. Sólo se lo dijo a James y a Dumbledore… Nicolas y Perenelle también lo sabían, ellos vinieron a Inglaterra específicamente para entrenarla. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo… —Sirius prefirió cambiar el tema— ¿Cómo vas con la Legilimencia?

—Bien, creo… Quiero decir, creo que le voy agarrando la mano… pero me siento muy culpable cuando la uso en otro que no sea Snape.

—Bien… eso es señal de integridad. Pero no tengas ningún prurito de usarla con Voldemort.

—Perdé cuidado… ése es otro cantar.

—¿Ya pudiste metértele en la cabeza?

—No todavía. Primero quería hablar con vos.

—¡Pero qué honor!

—Hacés bien en sentirte honrado.

Los dos estallaron en risas.

—Supongo que ya debería tratar… Sirius, quiero pedirte disculpas por no haber usado el espejo.

—No te sientas mal, entiendo por qué no lo usaste.

El recinto empezó a oscurecerse.

—Harry, antes de que me vaya… vos tenés fortaleza y valentía… y un gran corazón. Usá todas esas cualidades… aunque a veces duela, dejate guiar por ellas.

Harry asintió. —Sirius… yo… —quedó a oscuras, el espejo se desvaneció.

…_te extraño._

.

Conocía esa sensación, le resultaba muy familiar. Estiró una mano y acarició a la serpiente que estaba enrollada en una gruesa rama que bajaba del techo. Estaba sentado en su escritorio, pensando. Excepto por Nagini estaba solo en su estudio.

A Harry le hubiese gustado introducirse más profundamente en los pensamientos de Voldemort. Pero recordó la advertencia de Snape. Se quedó en la superficie tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación. Quería adaptarse bien, de esa forma le iba resultar más fácil cuando quisiera volver.

Se puso de pie y fue al baño. Era muy amplio y lujoso. Con una gran bañera circular de más de dos metros de diámetro. Abrió las canillas y ajustó la temperatura del agua. Se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y comenzó a desvestirse.

Harry se despertó.

—No hace falta que vea eso.

oOo

Estaba sentado desayunando mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin. La noche anterior no había podido estar con Malfoy… quería por lo menos intercambiar una mirada, para pedirle disculpas… y quería verlo reaccionar ante su nuevo corte de pelo.

Filch lo había acorralado en un rincón cuando iba a entrar al Gran Salón y le había dicho que iba a tener que cumplir con las penitencias durante tres noches seguidas. Se lo había comunicado con una sonrisa maliciosa, rebosante de regocijo. Harry anticipó que lo esperaban tres largas noches por delante. Probablemente iba a tener que hacérselo saber a Malfoy… pero no se le ocurría cómo…

—Te levantaste temprano. —dijo Ginny y le sacudió los cabellos cortos.

—Mal sueño. —respondió escuetamente.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Hermione.

—Bien, al principio. Pude hablar con Sirius… —procedió a contarles todo detalladamente. Estaba muy fresco en su memoria porque se había pasado una hora escribiendo todo.

—¡Ajjj…! —exclamaron sus tres amigos al unísono cuando llegó a la parte de Voldemort desvistiéndose para el baño.

—Así que ya se darán cuenta por qué no pude volver a dormirme. Tuve que escribir todo, describir cada detalle de su cuerpo, incluyendo su…

—¡Suficiente! —protestó Ron y alejó el plato con la mano.

Harry rió y le hizo un guiño a Ginny extendiendo la mano. Ella le entregó un sickle. Durante el verano habían hecho una apuesta, para ver quién de los dos era el primero que podía asquear a Ron a tal punto que dejara de comer. Habían puesto en juego durante semanas distintas tácticas, y habían logrado asquear a casi todos los demás pero no a Ron. Ya casi se habían dado por vencidos pero de vez en cuando hacían algún nuevo intento. Y Harry finalmente había logrado éxito, ocho meses después.

Alzó la vista y vio entrar a Malfoy, que venía acompañado por una Parkinson que lucía feliz y fascinada, rodeándole la cintura. Malfoy traía dibujada en los labios una de sus habituales sonrisas arrogantes. En ningún momento desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y tomó asiento dándole la espalda a Harry.

Harry gruñó para sus adentros y bajó enojado la vista al plato. Pero recordó lo que le había dicho Snape, que en todo momento debía mostrar fuerza de carácter. Se sobrepuso a la frustración, cambió la expresión a una más jovial y volvió a sumarse a la conversación de sus amigos.

oOo

Los Gryffindors tenían planeadas prácticas de quidditch ese sábado y domingo por la tarde. Y Harry tenía asignadas además penitencias esas noches. Poco era el tiempo que le iba a quedar para cumplir con los deberes ese fin de semana.

Filch estaba más que contento de que Harry se hubiese _ganado_ tres penitencias, le venían como anillo al dedo. Tres de las torres necesitaban limpieza.

Era una labor aburrida, ardua, fastidiosa y que de poco servía porque todo se volvía ensuciar enseguida. Con magia hubiese podido limpiar las tres torres en menos de una noche, pero tenía prohibido usar magia y la señora Norris se le apostaba al lado mientras trabajaba presta en todo momento a ir a denunciarlo si no cumplía la orden. La noche del sábado sólo pudo completar la Torre Este.

Esa noche Harry volvió a la mente de Voldemort, que tampoco esa noche estaba haciendo nada que valiera pena conocer. Harry aprovechó para estudiar a fondo el entorno y para acostumbrarse más a la sensación.

Mucho más tarde entraron varios mortífagos. Le informaron que no habían tenido éxito en ganar control sobre Fudge, no habían podido acercársele lo suficiente como para usar _Imperius_. Voldemort se puso muy furioso, Harry sintió un agudísimo dolor en la frente y se despertó antes de que empezara a torturarlos.

Escribió todo lo que recordaba del sueño. Recién empezaba a aclarar, pero no creía que pudiera volver a dormir, juntó sus útiles y bajó a la sala común para dedicarle algo de tiempo a los deberes. No demoró en quedarse dormido con la cara apoyada sobre la tinta todavía fresca.

Ginny se rió mucho cuando bajó y lo despertó. —¿Estás probando pintura para danzas rituales indígenas?

Harry la miró con fastidio, junto todo y subió a lavarse rezongando por lo bajo.

Una vez más Malfoy apenas si lo miró y volvió a sentarse dándole la espalda. Harry disimuló como el día anterior, no dejó traslucir ningún signo de disgusto.

Dedicó la mañana a hacer los deberes, la tarde a la práctica de quidditch y por la noche, hasta horas muy avanzadas, estuvo limpiando escalones. Para cuando terminó estaba exhausto y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Rogó que Voldemort no estuviera de talante violento esa noche y que tampoco se le ocurriera tomar un baño. Lo que quería era poder dormir durante toda la noche.

No tuvo suerte. Voldemort estaba muy agitado cuando entró en su cabeza. El dolor quemante en su frente empezó apenas llegó. Pero Harry logró sobreponerse al dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba presente. No parecía que el profesor estuviera en una situación de riesgo, pero quería estar seguro de que no le pasara nada malo.

Snape estaba informando que los Flamel eran huéspedes de Dumbledore en Hogwarts, que iban a quedarse durante cierta cantidad de tiempo no determinado y por razones, si alguna había, que no habían sido especificadas. Todo lo que Dumbledore le había comunicado era que sus amigos sólo estaban de visita. Tanto Flamel como su esposa se habían mostrado muy interesados en el laboratorio de Pociones de Snape. Eran los dos muy poderosos y podían afectarlo de manera muy extraña provocándole compulsiones incontenibles que lo obligaban a sonreír y a mostrarse amable contra sus propios deseos. El profesor expresó además sus temores de que pudieran darse cuenta de su lealtad hacia el Señor Oscuro.

A Voldemort le resultó muy interesante el hecho de que los Flamel se hubiesen instalado en Hogwarts bajo la protección de Dumbledore. Se le ocurrían dos razones probables. Quizá iban a recrear la Piedra Filosofal o quizá, de algún modo se habían enterado de que Voldemort planeaba secuestrarlos para la recrearan para él.

Voldemort había tratado afanosamente de ubicarlos durante meses, ahora conocía el lugar preciso donde estaban. Empezó a considerar la posibilidad de un ataque a Hogwarts para apoderarse de ellos. La otra alternativa era organizar un operativo menos directo, valiéndose de sus muchos agentes y espías en la escuela. O quizá todo podría ser más fácil, si Snape lograba ganarse la buena voluntad de los Flamel existía la posibilidad de que se apoderara de la Piedra Filosofal una vez que la hubiesen recreado.

Harry instruyó a Snape para que estrechara los lazos de amistad con los Flamel y que tratara de averiguar si planeaban recrear la Piedra Filosofal. Snape asintió obediente y Harry lo autorizó para que se retirara.

Volvió a su estudio y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro muy excitado con la prospectiva. La posibilidad cierta de lograr la inmortalidad parecía una vez más estar al alcance de la mano. El dolor de la cicatriz fue disminuyendo segundo a segundo. Harry se animó a espiar superficialmente las ideas de Voldemort. Alcanzó a ver atisbos de sus planes para el futuro, eran confusos pero algo tenían que ver con lograr el control del mundo para enderezar muchas cosas que habían ido desviándose de sus cauces apropiados durante largo tiempo. La idea de poder alcanzar la inmortalidad le causaba gran regocijo puesto que de ese modo iba a contar con el tiempo suficiente para arreglar el mundo, para transformarlo en un lugar mejor.

Harry se despertó indignado… y muy confundido. ¿Realmente Voldemort estaba convencido de que todo lo que hacía era por el bien del mundo?

Susurró un _Lumos_, tomó la pluma y una hoja de pergamino y se puso a escribir todo. Todos los pensamientos de Voldemort respecto de Snape, los Flamel, Hogwarts, la Piedra Filosofal y sus planes para el futuro.

Cuando concluyó miró la hora, apenas las tres pasadas, sospechaba que no iba a poder volver a dormir. Se vistió, juntó las hojas que acababa de escribir, se cubrió con el Manto y partió hacia los subsuelos.

Cuando llegó a la serpiente de piedra siseó: —¿Está el profesor Snape?

—Hola, Invisible. —respondió la serpiente— ¿Quieres que te lo llame?

—Por favor. —contestó Harry.

Espero unos minutos preguntándose si Snape ya se habría acostado y cómo iría a reaccionar a la visita. Finalmente un Snape de rostro somnoliento y en ropa de cama abrió la puerta, si bien no lo veía le hizo una seña y se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar. Luego salió al pasillo y gritó en voz bien alta. —¡No hay nadie aquí, serpiente infernal! ¡Nunca más vuelvas a despertarme con bromas estúpidas como ésta!

Volvió a entrar, cerró la puerta y puso de inmediato un encantamiento silenciador. Harry se quitó el manto y fue hasta la mesa a dejar las cosas. Snape lo observaba con ojos malhumorados… pero luego su mirada cambió a una que expresaba más bien preocupación.

—Harry… te ves… extenuado.

—Estoy extenuado. Con la poción sólo puedo dormir unas pocas horas.

Snape asintió. —Suponía que podía presentarse ese efecto colateral. Y esas pocas horas no son siquiera de sueño reparador.

—Puesto así podría decirse que no he dormido como se debe desde la noche del jueves. Asistir a clases mañana va a ser una tortura.

—Especialmente la mía. —dijo Snape alzando una ceja.

—¿Sabía Ud. que Voldemort tiene planeado secuestrar a los Flamel?

—No específicamente. Pero era una posibilidad que habíamos barajado desde que recuperó forma corpórea. Los Flamel habían estado ocultos desde entonces bajo Fidelius, hasta que vinieron a la escuela; en Hogwarts están seguros.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Voldemort sospecha que han venido a recrear la Piedra Filosofal y quiere apoderarse de ella. O alternativamente está considerando mandar mortífagos disfrazados con polijugos para que los secuestren. Una vez que los tenga en su poder va a torturarlos para obligarlos a que le recreen la Piedra.

Snape se masajeó el puente de la nariz y tomó asiento, Harry también se sentó. —No le va a resultar tan sencillo. De todos modos ya presumíamos que tarde o temprano iba a intentar un avance sobre Hogwarts.

—Vine más que nada para traerle las notas. Después de que las lea dígame qué es lo que puede serle de utilidad a la Orden, así se lo informo a Dumbledore. Será mejor que vuelva ahora, quizá logre dormir un poco.

Snape asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie.

Cuando lo conducía hacia la puerta, Snape preguntó. —Señor Potter, ¿tuvo Ud. algún problema con la serpiente que guarda mi puerta?

Harry negó con un movimiento de cabeza y bajó la mirada, ocupándose de desplegar lentamente el Manto para cubrirse, no quería delatarse con los ojos. —¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

—¿No le dijo nada… extraño a Ud.? —preguntó Snape con suspicacia.

—No. —dijo Harry y se cubrió de inmediato con el Manto para ocultar la sonrisa que ya no podía contener— Aunque parece gustarle que sea invisible, me llamó "amigo invisible" o algo por el estilo.

La expresión perturbada y desconcertada de Snape era algo digno de verse. La serpiente debía de estar haciéndolo pasar un muy mal rato.

oOo

Snape había mencionado que su clase iba a ser particularmente dura. Estaba cansado por la falta de sueño y el doble de irritable y odioso que en sus días "normales".

Gruñó las instrucciones, insultó a prácticamente todos los alumnos y le sacó más puntos a Gryffindor que en sus peores días. Cuando Harry le espió los pensamientos por un segundo pudo comprobar lo agotado que estaba, pero no pudo prolongar el sondeo porque se volvió hacia él y le empezó a gritar desaforado que estaba revolviendo con demasiada lentitud y en castigo le quitó otros veinte puntos a Gryffindor. Además lo hizo quedar después de clase y volvió a gritarle hasta que el último alumno se hubo ido.

Después cambió por completo de actitud y le comunicó en voz baja que las notas les habían servido a Perenelle y a él para decidir modificaciones en la formula de la poción, le indicó que en los días siguientes no la bebiera al acostarse. Finalmente le sugirió que fuera a hablar con Dumbledore para informarle de las intenciones de Voldemort con respecto a los Flamel.

Su actitud cambió una vez más y recomenzaron los gritos. Lo echó del aula bramando pestes sobre alumnos botarates que no tenían la menor idea de cómo preparar una poción decente.

Ron y Hermione lo estaban esperando afuera. De soslayo Harry alcanzó a detectar a Malfoy y a Zabini que estaban charlando un poco más allá en el mismo corredor. Harry habló en voz bien en alta para asegurarse de que Malfoy lo oyera.

—Ron, ¿podrías reemplazarme como capitán en la práctica de esta noche? Me toca la tercera penitencia con Filch y sé que me va a tener horas fregando escaleras como ayer y antes de ayer.

Ron lo miró extrañado. —Cumpa… ya me lo habías pedido el viernes y te había dicho que sí.

—Harry, ¿te sentís bien? —le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Harry hizo correr los dedos por los cabellos cortos, justo cuando pasaban al lado de Malfoy y Zabini. —Sí, supongo… un poco cansado… —le dirigió una breve mirada a Malfoy pero el Slytherin estaba mirando para otro lado.

oOo

Esa tarde fue a estudiar a la biblioteca con Luna. Harry ya había comprobado que a pesar de sus rarezas, Luna era brillante en cuestiones de estudio. Tenía una capacidad de asimilación increíble, incluso más que Hermione. Estudiar con ella siempre era interesante porque enfocaba las cosas de manera totalmente heterodoxa. Cuando Harry le preguntaba algo a Hermione generalmente obtenía una respuesta detallada y abrumadora que incluía todo lo que decían las teorías serias comúnmente aceptadas. Luna siempre le presentaba teorías que no venían en los libros y sus explicaciones siempre eran más interesantes y muchas de ellas memorables.

Luna estaba enfrascada en una explicación sobre la evolución de los usos de las escamas de dragón cuando entró Ginny precipitadamente y vino a sentársele enfrente, parecía muy fastidiada.

—¿Pasa algo, Ginny? —inquirió Harry.

—¡Sí! —contestó ella bruscamente.

Luna la miró con una sonrisa afable. —Las escamas de dragón pueden usarse también en filtros para resolver problemas. Esto se descubrió en 342 A.D. cuando Kermit, el Inquisitivo estuvo cinco días sin dormir tratando de resolver la cuestión del significado de la vida. Hay quienes dicen que su frustración fue lo que lo empujó a probar prácticamente todos los ingrediente conocidos para poder crear un filtro que le permitiera resolver el problema pero yo pienso que la falta de sueño fue lo que….

—Yo no necesito un filtro para resolver problemas. —la interrumpió Ginny enojada— Lo que necesito es que Harry le escriba a Viktor Krum y que le diga a ese búlgaro hijo de puta que se deje de molestar a Hermione escribiéndole, presionándola para que le consiga una reunión con Harry.

Harry se llevó una palma a la frente. —Me había olvidado por completo. ¿Volvió a escribirle?

—Es muy impaciente. Y muy pelotudo… "Hola: ¿Cómo estás? Te extraño. ¿Por qué no me tramitaste todavía una reunión con Harry? ¿Sigues enojada?" ¿¡Se puede acaso ser tan imbécil?! ¡Sólo hace dos semanas que la plantó!

—La extraña. —dijo Luna con su habitual tono soñador— Y está inquieto. Pero no sabe cómo expresarlo. Lo de la reunión con Harry no es sino una excusa quizá no muy feliz… pero es su forma de decirle que quiere que siga siendo su amiga… y que siguen teniendo cosas en común… como por ejemplo que los dos quieren ayudar a Harry a luchar contra el Señor Oscuro.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirándola perplejos. Sonaba muy sensato…

Harry se recuperó primero, sacó una hoja nueva de la mochila y dijo: —Bueno, ya mismo le voy a escribir.

—Luna… —intervino Ginny algo insegura— ¿vendrías conmigo a hablar con Hermione? Ella está convencida de que a Viktor no le importa ella para nada… creo que le podría hacer bien escuchar tu punto de vista.

Luna accedió, juntó sus cosas y las dos salieron. Harry se puso a redactar la carta. Le explicó de manera amable que Hermione era una persona muy ocupada y le sugirió que le escribiera directamente a él en cualquier oportunidad que quisiera reunirse. Agregó que a Hermione le encantaría recibir periódicamente noticias suyas pero que era mejor que no le escribiera si se trataba sólo de asuntos de "negocios". Le propuso que se reunieran el siguiente fin de semana de salida a Hogsmeade, o, en el caso de que concurriera a la escuela para una audiencia con Dumbledore que solicitara que lo convocaran a Harry al despacho del director.

Releyó la carta, la guardó en la mochila, juntó los útiles y partió hacia el Gran Salón para la cena. Pero no había avanzado un par de pasos por el corredor cuando un Crabbe furibundo se le interpuso.

—¡Ya te había advertido que no te le acercaras a Luna! —aulló y le propinó un violentísimo puñetazo en la sien.

Todo se puso negro de repente.

oOo

Harry se perdió la cena pero recuperó la consciencia a tiempo para cumplir con la penitencia. Estaba muy dolorido. Madame Pomfrey le informó que había que tenido que repararle un par de costillas fisuradas y curarle muchas magulladuras, algunas bastante feas. La sanadora le aseguró que el dolor cedería por completo durante la hora siguiente.

Por el lado positivo, no lo habían atacado con ninguna maldición y su varita había sido hallada intacta a su lado. Concluyó que se había tratado simplemente de un ataque de Crabbe motivado por los celos.

Dumbledore entró a verlo cuando ya estaba por marcharse. Se sentaron un rato y Harry le contó lo que había visto en la mente de Voldemort referente a los Flamel. El director le dijo lo mismo que Snape, que no lo sabían con certeza pero ya lo venían sospechando.

Dumbledore le ofreció la posibilidad de dispensarlo de la penitencia. Harry lo pensó un momento y decidió cumplirla igual si se le daba permiso para usar magia.

Terminó en la cuarta parte del tiempo usando magia. Pero igual estaba agotado cuando regresó a la torre. Por suerte no tenía que tomar la poción, se durmió apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y no se despertó hasta el día siguiente.

La noche siguiente después de la práctica de quidditch se escurrió hasta el lago. Esperó a Malfoy más de dos horas pero no apareció. Enojado y frustrado volvió a la sala común.

Hermione se había quedado dormida en el sofá junto a la chimenea. Rodeada de libros. Harry notó que uno de los libros abiertos no era un libro sino una caja que simulaba serlo. Estaba llena de cartas.

—Hey, Hermione… —susurró acariciándole una mejilla con rastros de lágrimas. Se despertó algo sobresaltada y lo miró con ojos rojos congestivos— Parece que vos y Viktor se escribían mucho.

Ella asintió, se enderezó en el asiento y empezó a juntar sus cosas. —Siempre me las mandaba con el correo de la tarde… para que pudiera leerla a la luz de las velas… decía que así las palabras parecían más románticas.

—¿Y era cierto?

—Sí. —susurró ella y los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas. Harry se sentó al lado y la envolvió en un abrazo.

—Todo va a estar bien. —le dijo Harry al oído.

—Ya sé… ya se me va a pasar… —dijo tratando de componerse— es sólo que… nos contábamos todo… y creo que Luna tiene razón cuando dice que él quiere mantener la comunicación abierta… pero creo que para mí sería más fácil si fuera todo o nada.

Harry asintió y se apoyó sobre el respaldo. —Entiendo muy bien lo que querés decir.

Ella lo miró y se secó una lágrima. —¿A vos te pasa algo parecido?

Harry volvió a asentir. Cuánto le hubiese gustado poder hablar con ella abiertamente del asunto. —Él no quiere hablarme. —confesó con tono sombrío tratando de resumir en esas pocas palabras todo el dolor, la confusión y la frustración que sentía.

—¿Él? —repitió ella sorprendida— Harry, ¿vos sos gay?

Se encogió de hombros. —No sé… creo que no… quiero decir… las chicas me siguen gustando… —se rió con sorna— Después de Cho creo que en el área femenina mi desempeño no es muy bueno… pero parece que tampoco tengo suerte en esta otra área.

—¿Quién es?

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente. —No quiere que se lo diga a nadie.

—¿Es nacido de muggles? —Harry la miró raro y se obligó a refrenar una sonrisa, ella aclaró: —Lo digo porque se me ocurrió que podría arrastrar prejuicios o tabúes muggle.

—No, no se trata de eso… es sólo… creo que se trata de mí.

Hermione asintió apenas. —Se podría llegar a pensar que te está usando. —Harry fijó la vista en el fuego; en el sentido en que lo había dicho se equivocaba, pero sus palabras le habían producido un impacto certero— ¿Vos creés que él te esté usando?

Harry no respondió, los ojos siempre fijos en las llamas.

Ella le reclinó la cabeza sobre un hombro, y no agregó nada más, sus ojos también derivaron a las llamas. Permanecieron en silencio pero Harry la sintió muy cerca, acompañándolo, compartiendo juntos un dolor muy parecido que les lastimaba el corazón.

oOo

El miércoles después de la práctica de quidditch, Harry se cubrió con el Manto y bajó al tercer piso para la clase de encantamientos sin varita con Nicolas.

—Bueno, parece que estamos de muy malhumor. —comentó Nicolas jovial cuando lo vio entrar.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír pero no lo logró.

—Ah… penas del corazón… ¿querés hablar sobre eso?

—No, para serle franco.

—Está bien, entonces, pasemos directamente al trabajo. De poco sirve regodearse en el pantano de la desolación.

Harry se preguntó por qué Nicolas no hacía uso del recurso para levantarle el ánimo como había hecho Perenelle. A como estaban las cosas, se sentía herido y frustrado y la jovialidad de la que hacía gala Nicolas no hacía sino irritarlo más.

—Es bastante tarde y debés de estar cansado además por la práctica de quidditch… así que creo que podemos saltearnos el repaso de lo ya visto y encarar nuevos encantamientos más complejos. —Harry asintió su acuerdo— ¿Qué tal sos en Transfiguración?

—Aceptable.

—No es lo que opina la profesora McGonagall, dice que has logrado mejorar muchísimo en los últimos tiempos.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Digamos que soy bastante bueno.

—Así está mejor… ¿qué te parece si empezamos con algo sencillo? —estiró una mano y la estatuilla de la gárgola voló hasta él— Veamos si podés transfigurar esta gárgola de piedra en un ratón de madera.

Harry ahogó desdeñoso una risa. Para él eso era una pavada… levantó una mano con displicencia… pero lo pensó un segundo y decidió hacerlo más difícil y transfiguró la estatuilla de piedra en un ratón de verdad.

Nicolas pareció encantado. —Ni siquiera necesitaste calentamiento… ¿has estado practicando?

—Un poco. — dijo como al descuido restándole importancia. Lo recorría interiormente una mezcla muy confusa de emociones. Seguía con el dolor de cabeza originado por su problema Malfoy, Nicolas con su talante entusiasta le resultaba sumamente exasperante y sentía que tenía que alardear un poco de sus habilidades. No sabía por qué de pronto lo atacaban esos impulsos, ese deseo repentino de querer impresionarlo. —¿No podría presentarme algo más desafiante? —gruñó. ¿Por qué le estaba gruñendo?

Nicolas se puso de pie de inmediato. —Transfigurame esta mesa en un caballo. —ordenó.

Le bastó mirar la mesa para transfigurarla en un caballo. El caballo estaba muy nervioso y empezó a dar de coces contra el suelo. Con otra mirada Harry lo transfiguró en un vaso de agua. Eran cambios muy difíciles de lograr incluso con una varita.

Nicolas se había quedado mirándolo con ojos desorbitados de asombro.

Harry sintió que sus emociones se apaciguaban, se quedó con la mirada fija en el vaso de agua.

—¡La puta, Harry! —exclamó Nicolas— Y perdón por el lenguaje.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Estuvo bueno?

—¿Bueno decís? Hasta hace un par de semanas tenías problemas con la convocatoria de objetos simples… y ahora… con una simple mirada transfiguraste un caballo en un vaso de agua… ¡es un avance colosal… titánico!

Harry lo miró y se dio cuenta de inmediato de que no le estaba diciendo todo. Volvía a sentirse amigable hacia él, la irritación de unos minutos antes se había esfumado. Se sentía muy tentado a leer lo que estaba pensando…

—¿Qué fue lo que me hizo? —demandó.

Nicolas no contestó enseguida. Desvió los ojos al vaso de agua, lo retransformó en mesa y tomó asiento. Le hizo un gesto a Harry para que hiciera otro tanto. Harry se avino y se sentó.

—Le di impulso a tus emociones… un leve estímulo bastó porque ya estaban aceleradas.

—¿Quiere decir eso que ustedes dos pueden manipular a las personas a su antojo?

Nicolas frunció el ceño. —No… es decir… podríamos si fuera ése nuestro propósito. Generalmente influimos con lo que brota naturalmente de nosotros… paz, amor, amistad y todo eso. Sí poseemos la habilidad de disminuir el control que tienen las personas sobre sus emociones. Generalmente usamos esas dos habilidades al mismo tiempo. Para tratar de dirimir conflictos, para ayudar a la concordia.

—A veces es necesario pelear.

—Pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones no es necesario. Snape y vos no necesitan pelearse en este momento, por eso Perenelle los ayudó a suavizar asperezas la semana pasada.

Harry asintió.

—Pero este incidente me ayudó a percatarme de algo que no había notado hasta ahora. Cuando tus emociones se desatan tus poderes aumentan dramáticamente. O quizá sólo se trate de que vos te sentís más liberado y los pones en juego al máximo de tus posibilidades… que son extraordinarias. Lo único que hice fue disminuir un poco tu control sobre las emociones, lo que omití hacer, ex profeso, fue rodearte con lo que podríamos llamar… emociones apaciguadoras. Y el resultado fue que me dejaste boquiabierto ante un despliegue inusitado de poder, plasmado en trasfiguraciones increíbles.

Harry ya sospechaba cuál iba a ser la respuesta pero preguntó igual. —¿Y por qué no me lo explicó antes?

—No hubiera dado resultado si te lo hubiera anticipado.

—Naturalmente.

—No… en serio. No me hubieras creído si te decía que podías hacerlo. Pero ahora que lo lograste, tenés una prueba irrefutable. Ahora tratemos de ver si podemos lograr los mismos resultados pero sin que tus emociones corran desbocadas.

Harry lo miró con desconfianza, Nicolas le sonrió. Harry no pudo evitarlo, le sonrió a su vez.

—¿Está tratando de ponerme de buen ánimo? —preguntó Harry acusador.

—No estoy influenciándote de manera deliberada, pero lo cierto es que hay ciertas ondas que normal y constantemente emanan de mí.

—¿Lo jura?

—Lo juro.

Pasaron a encantamientos más complejos y Harry tuvo que convencerse de que tenía mucho más poder del nunca pudiera haber imaginado. Encantamientos que siempre le habían resultado difíciles con varita, podía lograrlos ahora sin esforzarse siquiera. Y sólo porque sabía que podía lograrlos.

Cuando terminaron, Harry estaba exhausto. Igual se escabulló hasta el lago.

Pero Malfoy no había ido.

oOo

El jueves y el viernes pasaron en un torbellino de clases, deberes académicos, prácticas de quidditch. Y también de frustración y congoja… porque el Slytherin rubio que lo obsesionaba en todo momento se negaba siquiera a dirigirle una mirada.

Harry trataba de encontrar alguna forma de poder hablarle a solas. Pero cuanto más pensaba más imposible le parecía. Después del ataque de Crabbe siempre había varios miembros del ED a su alrededor. Y Malfoy iba siempre acompañado de sus dos roperos guardaespaldas y con Parkinson colgada del cuello.

Durante la clase de Adivinación los Slytherin los acosaron, a él y Ron, con insultos susurrados ininterrumpidos. A Harry se le ocurrió una idea. Espero un ataque verbal de Malfoy y replicó con un susurro furibundo. —¡Ya basta de _obsesionarme_ Malfoy!

Malfoy estalló en carcajadas como el resto de los Slytherin. Harry decidió que de poco valía tener tanto poder si no podía usarlo. Fijó los ojos en los de Malfoy que lo estaban mirando burlones. Nada de la ternura y la afabilidad que solía mostrarle cuando estaban solos se traslucía en los ojos grises en ese momento.

Le bastó un pestañeo y unos pocos segundos para lograr su cometido. Dibujó una sonrisa pícara y la de Malfoy vaciló. Había estado pensado en cuánto quería abalanzarse sobre Harry y cogérselo hasta partirlo al medio, lucía tan sexy y provocador con ese nuevo corte de pelo que le sentaba de maravillas. Cuando Harry le sonrió, un tropel de pensamientos igualmente libidinosos le inundó la cabeza.

Harry se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol. Para disimular la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ostentaba, le susurró a Ron: —Imaginate a Hermione en una lección privada con Trelawney.

Ron ahogó una risotada. Y susurró en respuesta. —Acordate de este pronóstico que te hago, Hermione va a terminar comiéndosela cruda tarde o temprano.

Harry alzó las manos y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas. Miró de reojo a Malfoy y sin dejar de sonreír respondió. —No lo dudo ni por un instante, Ron.

oOo

Cuando Harry llegó a desayunar al día siguiente antes del partido con Hufflepuff, el equipo de Gryffindor en pleno ya estaba sentado a la mesa. Tomó asiento entre Ginny y Christopher y procedió a servirse.

Estaba cansado, a pesar de que les había ordenado a los del equipo que fueran a acostarse temprano, él se había escapado sigilosamente al lago… inútilmente porque Malfoy no había aparecido.

—¿Estás comiendo? —preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

—Sí… ¿por qué?

—Vos nunca comés antes de un partido.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que he aprendido a controlar mejor mis nervios.

Justo en ese momento entró un grupo grande de Slytherins, Malfoy entre ellos, portando pancartas con el dibujo de un gran tejón devorándose a un leoncito. Uno de los carteles tenía una leyenda, "Potter y sus gatitos", otro era mucho más agresivo, "Los Gryffindor son maricones". Y empezaron los gritos: —¡Potter es maricón!, ¡Weasley es maricón!, ¡Billings es maricón!

Ninguno de los Hufflepuff se sumó a la algarabía anti Gryffindor, por el contrario todos se habían sonrojado avergonzados.

Ernie MacMillan saltó de su asiento, corrió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y declaró con vehemencia. —¡Los Hufflepuff no tenemos nada que ver con este vergonzoso escándalo!

Harry hizo un gesto restándole importancia al asunto. —Por supuesto que no, Ernie, está todo bien. Son cosas de los Slytherin, ya todos sabemos lo descerebrados que son.

Ginny le tendió la panera con amabilidad. —¿Gustás un bollito?

—Eh… bueno… gracias. —Ernie se sirvió un bollito y volvió a su lugar. Los Hufflepuff habían empezado a levantarse y comenzaron a retirarse del Gran Salón.

Un Slytherin de cuarto año gritó a vos en cuello. —¡Los Hufflepuff se la dan por detrás a los Gryffindor!

La profesora McGonagall se adelantó indignada, le quitó veinte puntos por uso de lenguaje obsceno y le impuso una penitencia. Varios Slytherin protestaron a los gritos. La profesora les quitó cincuenta puntos por insolencia y repartió una docena de penitencias más. Luego los conminó a que abandonaran el Salón llevándose sus repugnantes carteles.

Los Slytherin obedecieron pero aprovecharon para ametrallar con insultos susurrados cuando pasaron al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuatro alumnos tuvieron que retener a Ron y dos a Ginny para impedirles que se les abalanzaran para desollarlos vivos.

Harry y otros se ocuparon de reimponer la calma en la mesa. Terminaron de desayunar y enfilaron al campo de juego.

La táctica de los Slytherin para perturbarles el ánimo a los Gryffindor no resultó; peor, el tiro les salió por la culata. Fueron los Hufflepuff los que quedaron muy mal, y jugaron pésimo, Gryffindor iba ganando por paliza cuando finalmente Harry capturó la snitch. El resultado final fue de 260 a 30.

A pesar del triunfo, nadie tuvo ganas de celebrar.

oOo

Harry pasó el resto del día en la biblioteca estudiando con Hermione y Neville. A la noche después de cenar bajó a los subsuelos para la clase de Legilimencia. Entró en el aula de Pociones y fue directo a la oficina. Se paró frente al escritorio de Snape y le flameó un claro pensamiento al frente. —_¿Por qué les permitió hacerlo?_

Snape suspiró. —Para enseñarles una lección. Tendrían que haberse dado cuenta de que la táctica elegida era contraproducente… deberían haberla cambiado, aunque fuera sobre la marcha. Esperemos que la próxima vez no cometan el mismo error.

—No fue justa la forma en que ganamos. —agregó Harry con tono hosco.

—Su victoria fue debida a la torpeza de los Slytherin, señor Potter. Debería sentirse contento. —replicó Snape sarcástico.

—Bueno, si Ud. lo pone de esa forma hasta puedo llegar a olvidarme de que los Slytherin apabullaron con su conducta a todos los integrantes del equipo de Hufflepuff. Si… creo que si lo pienso de esa forma ya me voy sintiendo mejor.

—El sarcasmo no le sienta, señor Potter.

Harry revoleó los ojos.

—Tenés demasiado corazón, Harry. Aceptá tus victorias y disfrutalas.

Snape se puso de pie y enfiló hacia la puerta. Harry lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron a la serpiente de piedra Snape se detuvo y la miró con odio. Harry empezó a regocijarse con anticipación, si lograba esa pequeña victoria sí que la iba a disfrutar.

—Quiero cambiar la contraseña. —bramó Snape autoritario.

—Lo lamento. —replicó la serpiente— Esa opción no está disponible en este momento.

Snape maldijo por lo bajo. Harry contuvo la risa.

—Ésa no es la contraseña correcta. —le hizo notar la serpiente.

—Soy más que consciente al respecto. —masculló Snape destilando veneno— Y soy también consciente de que es mi prerrogativa cambiar la contraseña cuando lo juzgo apropiado.

—Lo lamento, ésa opción no está disp…

—¡Oh, por el gran Merlín! —aulló Snape y cruzó los brazos fulminando a la serpiente con los ojos.

_¡Uy, si las miradas pudieran matar!_, pensó Harry.

Snape se dio por vencido y apretando los dientes pronunció. —Me encanta esa fresca sensación a dragón.

Harry tuvo que taparse la boca con las dos manos para no explotar en carcajadas.

La serpiente se deslizó a un costado, Snape abrió la puerta y entraron. Harry se dejó caer al suelo desternillándose de risa. Snape observó indignado los dos pies sin cuerpo que asomaban en el aire.

—¡Oh, ya basta! ¡Póngase de pie!

Harry se quitó el Manto, se sentó y se secó las lágrimas de risa. —Gracias profesor, realmente necesitaba algo así.

—Me alegra que mis pesares le resulten tan divertidos, señor Potter. —Snape flameó la varita y conjuró un servicio de té.

Harry se puso de pie y se adelantó presuroso. —Por favor, permítame… —dijo y procedió a servir el té— ¿Qué vamos a ver hoy, señor?

Snape le puso malacara y tomó asiento. —Hoy le voy enseñar algo de sutileza.

Harry lo miró con aprensión. —¿Me va a doler?

Snape sonrió con malicia. —Después del pequeño despliegue de recién… que no le quepa la menor duda.

La única forma de enseñarle la técnica de invasión sigilosa de la mente era demostrándosela. Snape empezó con una incursión salvaje a lo bestia y se retiró de inmediato. Luego volvió a entrar pero de puntillas. Y le explicó las diferencias de técnica en cada caso.

Practicaron deslizándose por turno en la mente y las emociones del otro. Actuaron con mucha prudencia para no revolver nada que fuera demasiado personal. Harry se sentía mucho más seguro. A pesar de las barreras podía inmiscuirse y navegar sondeando hasta cierto punto.

Snape no era tan poderoso, pero tenía mucha más experiencia y muchísimo más control. Algunas cosas que llegó a ver de pasada eran terribles, Harry no ahondó en ellas pero estaba seguro de que las cosas que había visto hubiesen destrozado la mente de una persona con menos entereza y control que Snape. Harry tuvo el buen tino de poner barreras impenetrables alrededor de todo lo que tenía que ver con el _affaire_ con Malfoy y con la broma de la serpiente.

A pesar de sus veladas amenazas del principio, Snape no abusó en ningún momento y le dio explicaciones detalladas de todo lo que iba haciendo.

El progreso de Harry durante esa clase fue extraordinario. Snape quedó muy bien impresionado y le aseguró que a ese paso para el verano iba a poder ponerse el Manto, caminar directo hasta ubicarse frente al Señor Oscuro y leerle sus más profundos pensamientos sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Mucho lo dudo. —apuntó Harry con escepticismo.

—Yo no. —ratificó Snape.

Snape lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Harry se colgó el Manto en un brazo, se dio vuelta y miró directo a los ojos al hombre con cuya mente había estado enlazado tan íntimamente durante dos horas. Snape seguía siendo un poco más alto pero ya no tenía la altura y presencia intimidante que lo había aterrorizado durante sus primeros años en la escuela.

El profesor le tendió la mano. —Ha sido un placer, Harry.

—Como siempre, Severus. —respondió Harry estrechándosela.

Harry sintió que lo invadía una profunda emoción… algo que podría haberse catalogado de "pena"… y sabía que eso era lo que sentía Snape y que se lo había trasmitido al estrecharle la mano.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo se adelantó y lo rodeó en un apretado abrazo. Snape quedó como paralizado por un momento y luego le devolvió el abrazo con firmeza.

Se separaron y Harry se cubrió con el Manto.

—Nos vemos en clase, profesor.

—Buenas noches, señor Potter.

oOo

Se le ocurrió una idea cuando emergió de los subsuelos. Miró la hora e hizo un rápido cálculo. Tenía tiempo suficiente. Subió al lechucero. Sacó una trozo de pergamino y una pluma que llevaba en un bolsillo, no tenía tinta pero conjuró un poco.

Garrapateó la nota rápidamente.

_Encontrémonos a medianoche en los vestuarios del lado más alejado del campo de quidditch. Vení solo._

_Fantasma_

Hedwig había bajado y se le había posado sobre un hombro. Harry le ató la nota a la pata y le indicó que se la llevara a Malfoy en los subsuelos.

La lechuza lo miró con reproche. —Ya sé, ya sé… pero, ¿me harías el favor?

Ella le indicó que accedía mordisqueándole apenas el lóbulo de la oreja y emprendió el vuelo.

Harry bajó a dar un paseo alrededor del lago para hacer tiempo hasta que se hiciera la hora. Era una noche muy fría y soplaba una brisa helada. Enfiló hacia los vestuarios unos minutos antes de las doce. Forzó una puerta, entró y se quedó esperando sin sacarse el Manto… se preguntó si Hedwig iba a poder ingresar en la Casa de Slytherin… parecía algo imposible… pero lo cierto era que las lechuzas se las ingeniaban de una forma u otra para llegar a todos lados y…

Un ruido de pasos lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones. Era Malfoy. Harry se quitó el Manto de inmediato y lo guardó en un casillero vacío.

—¡¿A qué puta estás jugando, Potter?! ¡Todo el mundo en la escuela conoce a tu maldita lechuza? ¡¿Querés lograr que mi padre me mate?! —trinaba de furia.

Harry se adelantó y lo asaltó. Malfoy trató de sacárselo de encima pero Harry no cedió. Lo tenía fuertemente rodeado con los brazos y Malfoy ahogó la resistencia cuando le encontró los labios.

Malfoy respondió de inmediato, también lo rodeó con un brazo… la otra mano subió, le aferró los cortos cabellos, le tironeó la cabeza hacia atrás y le mordió el cuello. Harry contuvo un grito. Deslizó las manos por la espalda de Malfoy, le agarró firmemente las nalgas y lo levantó en vilo. Malfoy le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Harry giró y lo estampó contra los casilleros. Un bang estruendoso resonó en el vestuario.

Harry acometió sacudiendo las caderas. Malfoy le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Harry retrocedió un paso y lo hizo bajar. Los dos se arrancaron toda la ropa en cuestión de segundos y volvieron a abrazarse, apretándose uno contra el otro.

Lentamente fueron descendiendo al suelo, con forcejeos algo desesperados, tratando de ganar algo de aliento entre un beso y otro. Luchando asimismo por la dominancia.

Harry logró imponerse, lo puso de espaldas contra las duras y frías piedras del suelo, le hizo separar las piernas y lo penetró con ímpetu y sin contemplaciones. Malfoy dejó escapar un largo gemido cargado de dolor y de deseo. Harry inició un rápido vaivén embistiendo implacable en cada ciclo… era lo que los dos querían… No había lugar para pensar en las consecuencias… Malfoy le invadía la boca con la lengua con igual violencia… Harry no demoró en acabar con un gemido satisfecho y se le desplomó encima como un muñeco de trapo. Malfoy lo hizo rodar a un lado, se incorporó, lo hizo poner de pie y lo llevó hasta una de las duchas.

Abrió las canillas ajustando la temperatura del agua y se apoyó contra la pared. No tuvo que decir nada, Harry sabía lo que quería. Se arrodilló y lo tomó con la boca. Draco se estremeció, una mano fue a juguetear con los cortos y negros cabellos, la otra con la palma abierta iba golpeando la pared a intervalos regulares que se fueron acortando a medida que su excitación remontaba en una hélice ascendente. Acabó el también poco después sacudiéndose espasmódico.

Harry se puso de pie y volvieron a abrazarse y las bocas se fundieron una vez más en un beso apasionado bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Harry retrocedió un poco para contemplar mejor a su bellísimo amante rubio con varias mechas mojadas que le cubrían en parte el rostro.

Malfoy estiró una mano y le sacudió los cortos cabellos empapados.

—La próxima vez, Potter. —dijo Malfoy remarcando las sílabas— Usá otra lechuza.

oOo


	12. Elecciones y equivocaciones

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 12 – Elecciones y equivocaciones**

Se veía exhausto cuando entró y se desprendió de la mochila. Y tenía toda una lección por delante.

—A Perenelle no le va a gustar nada. —dijo Nicolas con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué razón? —inquirió Harry sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Snape y ella estuvieron trabajando muchas y largas horas para introducirle modificaciones a la poción… para que no interfiriera con tus horas de descanso… pero parece que no sirvió de mucho…

Harry sonrió y se sacudió los cabellos, —un tic frecuente desde que Perenelle se lo había dejado tan corto—; de hecho casi todas las chicas habían tomado la misma costumbre de sacudirle el pelo cuando las tenía al lado… y Malfoy también.

—Bueno… es que… me estoy quedando levantado hasta muy tarde con… _cierta persona._

Nicolas sonrió cómplice. —Presumo que tu crisis romántica se resolvió…

—Mmm… sí… no se lo vas a decir a nadie, espero…

Rió. —Aunque ahora formo parte del cuerpo docente… la cuestión de quiénes andan rondando a horas indebidas no es algo que me preocupe demasiado…

—¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a decir nada?

—Precisamente. No voy a decir nada. Excepto a Perenelle. Ella está muy inquieta por vos. —Nicolas suspiró— A mi esposa no puedo ocultarle nada… y no puedo asegurarte lo que ella haga cuando se entere… vas a tener que hablar con ella.

Harry gruñó. Deseó que no fuera a mencionarlo delante de Snape. A Perenelle parecía divertirla verlos reñir, siempre y cuando no pasaran a mayores.

—Bueno, Harry, ¿estás listo para que ensayemos un poco de duelo? —preguntó Nicolas aplaudiendo un par de veces.

Harry se puso en alerta de inmediato, sabía que Nicolas no iba a esperar una respuesta para empezar. Inmediatamente tuvo que esquivar un hechizo aturdidor que le acababa de lanzar.

Los duelos sin varita eran mucho más difíciles pero también más interesantes. La técnica era distinta. En un duelo tradicional era importante observar cuidadosamente la postura del oponente, el movimiento de la varita y el de los labios para decidir si convenía atacar, contraatacar, bloquear o esquivar.

Pero en este caso no había varitas y la mayoría de los hechizos no se pronunciaban, había que manejarse más por puro instinto. O quizá no fuera sólo instinto… quizá se trataba de procesar de manera no del todo consciente indicios que para los demás pasaban completamente inadvertidos… había que adivinar… había que anticipar lo que el adversario pensaba hacer… o había que _leer_ lo que iba a hacer…

En ese preciso instante _supo_ que Nicolas le iba a lanzar una bola de fuego y que iba a cambiar en la última milésima de segundo el ángulo del hechizo hacia abajo previendo que Harry se agacharía para eludirlo. Harry se desplazó hacia un costado.

—¡PIDO! —gritó Harry.

Nicolas se quedó paralizado.

Harry corrió hasta su mochila que estaba al lado de la puerta y le puso un escudo protector. —Perdón, pero tengo ahí un deber que me costó más de dos horas redactar, no quiero que termine incinerado.

Volvió a ponerse en instancia de duelo pero notó que Nicolas seguía estático y mirándolo con desconcierto.

—Harry… ¿te introdujiste en mi mente?

—Eh… sí… esta última vez sí… perdón… debería haberte pedido permiso antes… hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido usar Legilimencia…

Nicolas asintió lentamente. —Me di cuenta por el modo en que anticipaste mi propósito… —parecía muy fastidiado.

—Perdón… prometo que no lo voy a hacer…

—Harry… —lo interrumpió Nicolas—…Perenelle y yo erigimos barreras mentales permanentes hace siglos. El procedimiento nos llevó más de un mes de rituales. Teníamos que asegurarnos de que nadie pudiera extraernos el secreto de la Piedra Filosofal por el peligro de que pudiera usarse con propósitos oscuros. En muchas oportunidades, a lo largo de los siglos, hemos hecho pruebas con legilimantes poderosísimos… ninguno de ellos pudo lograr una brecha en las barreras… y hoy vos… ¡ni siquiera me di cuenta de que habías entrado! Lo deduje por cómo te desplazaste…

Harry no sabía qué responder.

—Creo que tenemos que suspender la sesión… Dumbledore tiene que ser informado de esto de inmediato. —agregó Nicolas.

Harry se limitó a asentir. Se sentía abrumado. Todo parecía estar ocurriendo tan rápido. Parecía que descubría nuevos poderes a diario. En un mes apenas… desde esa noche que había ayudado a Snape… Sirius había tenido razón… las cosas habían cambiado vertiginosamente desde esa noche…

—¡Albus! —exclamó Nicolas cuando entraron al despacho.

Fawkes voló de su percha y vino a posarse sobre el hombro de Harry. Harry lo acarició con ternura, fue hasta una silla y se sentó. El ave dejó oír un trinar melodioso, Harry miró al director y le sonrió.

—Nicolas… Harry… ¿en qué puedo serles útil? —preguntó Dumbledore afable.

—Albus… quizá sería mejor que hicieras venir a Perenelle y a Snape… creo que esto también les concierne a ellos.

Dumbledore asintió y se volvió hacia Harry. —Fawkes, ¿me harías el favor?

Harry se estremeció levemente cuando el fénix desapareció con un relámpago flamígero.

—¿Gustarían un caramelo de limón? —ofreció el director.

—Sí, gracias. —contestó Nicolas, se inclinó hacia delante y se sirvió uno. Durante los siguientes minutos, Dumbledore y Nicolas conversaron sobre las golosinas muggle que más les gustaban.

Fawkes regresó luego de repartir los mensajes. Perenelle llegó primero. El recinto se puso de inmediato más cálido y acogedor. Seguramente había detectado la agitación de su esposo; tomó asiento, le agarró la mano a su marido y se sumó a la charla sobre las golosinas.

Cuando Snape entró hizo un esfuerzo titánico para mantener la mirada severa pero finalmente claudicó. Sonrió… ¡e incluso aceptó un caramelo! Harry quedó anonadado. Fue entonces que Nicolas dejó caer la bomba.

—Albus, Harry logró horadar una brecha en mis barreras mentales.

Fue el turno de Snape de quedarse perplejo. Boquiabierto, se volvió a mirar a Nicolas. El caramelo de limón se le cayó de la boca. Harry no pudo evitar reírse, pero se recompuso enseguida, al parecer la cuestión era muy seria.

Snape hizo desaparecer el infamante caramelo con un movimiento de varita. Y reconvino a Harry. —Señor Potter, ¿qué era lo que le había dicho?

—Ya sé, ya sé… no debo dejar traslucir lo que pienso o siento. —se disculpó Harry y adoptó una expresión impasible.

—Sinceramente, Severus… —intervino Perenelle— …creo que sos demasiado exigente con el chico. Si logró una magia tan espectacular como ésta, lo menos que se merece es una buena risa a costa de su profesor. —miró a Harry y le hizo un guiño. Harry no pudo contenerse, soltó una risa espontánea y cristalina.

Perenelle se volvió hacia Nicolas. —Sorprendente, parece que responde con mucha más intensidad que otros a mis influencias.

—Creo que tendríamos que volver a los asuntos serios. —apuntó Snape desdeñoso.

Perenelle lo miró frunciendo el ceño. —Con tu humor vamos a tener que hacer algo después.

—No hay nada malo con mi humor. —gruñó Snape.

—Harry… —dijo Dumbledore con tono preocupado. Harry no paraba de reírse agarrándose el vientre, parecía que se iba a caer de la silla en cualquier momento— …¿no podés contenerte?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, se había puesto colorado y le brotaban lágrimas de risa.

—¡Oh por Merlín! —ladró Snape— Potter, ¡sosiéguese!

Harry reaccionó con una sacudida y se concentró para ponerle freno a su ataque de jovialidad. Los jadeos fueron dejando lugar a una respiración más calma, se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas y se reacomodó en la silla para sentarse derecho. No pudo evitar una mueca, todos los músculos le dolían de tanto que se había reído.

—Harry… ¿te sentís bien? —preguntó Snape.

Harry asintió. —Sí, me duele un poco pero ya se me va a pasar… creo que perdí el control por un momento, Severus.

—Bien podés decirlo.

—Albus, —dijo Nicolas— Es indispensable que determinemos si esto es algo que podemos atribuir a las habilidades de Harry o si se trata de que las barreras cerebrales están claudicando.

Dumbledore asintió con expresión seria. Si se trataba de lo segundo… podía llegar a ser un desastre si alguno de los Flamel caía en poder de Voldemort.

El director apuntó a Nicolas con la varita y lo miró directo a los ojos. Harry pudo percibir muy impresionado el arrollador flujo de magia. Segundos después Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza.

—Severus, si me hacés el favor… —pidió.

Todos se pusieron de pie. Harry y Perenelle se replegaron a uno de los lados. Dumbledore y Snape se ubicaron codo a codo enfrentados a Nicolas. La magia brotó de las varitas combinándose en un haz invisible de impresionante poder. Pero no fue suficiente para penetrar las defensas de Nicolas.

Dumbledore bajó la varita, la satisfacción se le dibujaba en el rostro. —Al parecer las barreras siguen intactas y tan impenetrables como siempre. Creo que sólo haría falta una prueba más para estar seguros. —se volvió hacia Harry— ¿Podrías decirme quién fue la primera persona que me besó románticamente?

Harry lo miró durante unos segundos y contestó: —Agnes Whimple.

El director soltó una corta risa. —Así que había sido Agnes… —murmuró—…debería haberlo supuesto…

—¿No lo sabía Ud.? —preguntó Harry desconcertado.

—¡Oh no! —respondió Dumbledore con ojos titilantes— Supe que me habían besado porque la perpetradora me había dejado un moretón en el cuello… un chupón, como lo llaman ahora… pero también se había cuidado de usar un encantamiento de memoria… creo recordar que Agnes estaba prometida a Hector Brice… había sido un acuerdo entre familias… ella apenas lo conocía y no estaba para nada contenta, no le caía bien… Bueno… esto ciertamente explica mucho.

Harry rió, no le quedaba muy claro qué era lo que eso explicaba, ¿se refería a sus habilidades o a un beso que había tenido lugar más de un siglo antes?

—Profesor Dumbledore, —intervino Snape— Harry ha superado, por mucho, mis capacidades. Creo que ya no tengo qué enseñarle.

—Ni yo. —apuntó Nicolas— Sus encantamientos sin varita son poderosísimos. E impresionantes sus habilidades en duelo. Harry, creo que de ahora en más lo que podemos ofrecerte sólo es guía y ayuda para que ganes mayor control sobre tus poderes.

—Siento que todavía no estoy listo para enfrentármele. —dijo Harry— Todos estos poderes son algo muy nuevo para mí y todavía no alcanzo a abarcarlos. Necesito y quiero ganar mayor seguridad.

Snape alzó una ceja. —¿Dónde quedó el Gryffindor que se arrojaba ciegamente al abismo sin importarle las consecuencias?

Harry cuadró los hombros y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. —La última vez perdí a mi padrino… y varios de mis amigos estuvieron a punto de morir… La próxima vez que esté cara a cara frente a Voldemort, será con el propósito de cumplir la profecía.

oOo

—Potter, ¿qué te pasa? —el tono de Malfoy había sido más que nada desdeñoso pero a Harry se le ocurrió que conllevaba también un nota de preocupación.

Los dos estaban tendidos sobre el pasto mirando las estrellas detrás de las tribunas del estadio de quidditch. Desde que Harry lo había convocado con la lechuza durante el fin de semana había iniciado una rutina de encontrarse todas las noches, apenas llegaban cogían apasionadamente y luego, ya desfogados, se quedaban charlando durante horas.

Esa noche, Harry se había abocado a conectar las estrellas unas con otras para dar lugar a nuevas figuras y a partir de ahí se había puesto a crear una nueva mitología con sus constelaciones. No obstante, su mente estaba dividida. Exteriormente daba la imagen de un chico normal y cualquiera entreteniendo a su amante con historias inventadas, aventuras y personajes ficticios de tiempos remotos. Pero más en lo hondo, su mente era un torbellino en el que se agitaban las ideas y los pensamientos sobre los acontecimientos recientes. Por debajo de la superficie estaba el verdadero Harry Potter: poderes, profecía, destino y todo eso.

Harry giró la cabeza para mirarlo, quizá estaba dejando traslucir más de lo conveniente. Uno de los tantos encantos de compartir sus noches con Malfoy era que podía sentirse como un chico cualquiera disfrutando de su adolescencia, no convenía incursionar en temas serios.

—¿Qué querés decir? —preguntó bostezando.

—No sé… —respondió Malfoy a la defensiva —Sonabas… como si hubiese algo que te preocupara.

_Mejor no entrar a hablar de cosas serias._

Harry sonrió. —Estoy diciendo pavadas, ¿no? Debe de ser el cansancio. ¿Cómo hacés para poder dormir tanto en clase y así y todo tener buenas notas?

—Pansy. —contestó Malfoy simplemente, pero seguía mirándolo con suspicacia.

—Ah… —dijo Harry, la sonrisa se le esfumó. Volvió a mirar al cielo. No quería hablar de Parkinson.

—Es una de las ventajas de tener una novia en el mismo año. Ella toma apuntes y uno puede dormir en clase sin problemas. No sé en que estarías pensando vos cuando decidiste engancharte con DOS de quinto.

—¿Cómo?

—Está bien, lo admito… son bastante lindas… pero… ¿la Weaselette y la chiflada Lovegood, Potter? ¿A quién se le ocurre? Pensé que tendrías estándares más altos…

—¡Pero no digas boludeces!, las dos son buenas amigas mías… nada más que eso.

—Si vos lo decís… pero te convendría mostrarte menos "amistoso" con Lovegood… Crabbe tiene todas las intenciones de destriparte… ya es malo que te vea con ella y encima está convencido de que estás jugando a dos puntas… con la Weaselette.

Harry soltó una carcajada. —Supongo que no creerás que…

Miró a Malfoy y creyó adivinar una disimulada expresión dolorida. ¿Estaba acaso celoso de sus "novias"? No hubiese estado bien que le leyera los pensamientos… pero podía fastidiarlo provocándolo…

—Ooooh… el principito Malfoy está celoso…

Malfoy reaccionó enojado, le dio un puñetazo en el flanco y desvió los ojos hacia el cielo. —¡Callate, Potter! No tiene nada que ver con eso, sólo te estaba ofreciendo un consejo…

Harry giró y se incorporó un poco sobre un codo. —¡Sí que tengo razón! ¡Es-tás ce-lo-so! —y le clavó el índice en el pecho.

Malfoy lo miró con furia. —¡Para nada!

—¡Sí, que estás celoso! —insistió Harry con el índice— ¡Me querés todo para vos!

Malfoy se incorporó de repente, rodó, se le puso encima, le agarró los brazos y lo aplastó contra el suelo.

—Vamos… decilo… —lo desafió Harry riendo a más no poder.

—¡Callate, Potter!

—Admitilo de una vez… vos me am…

Malfoy lo hizo callar con un beso. Y lo prolongó hasta estar seguro de que no iba a retomar la afirmación inconclusa.

—Entonces… ¿vos no estás saliendo ni con Lovegood ni con la Weaselette? —preguntó con una mirada cargada de advertencia.

Harry negó con la cabeza sonriendo inocente.

La expresión de Malfoy se suavizó. Alzó una mano y le frotó los cabellos. —¡Sos tan adorable! —susurró derritiéndose. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo atrajo hacia sí. Malfoy recuperó al instante la mirada severa. Harry volvió a reír.

Malfoy tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír, Harry le siguió el juego y trató también de ponerse serio… sin mucho éxito.

—Potter, yo te vi besando a Lovegood… y no fue un beso de amigo precisamente.

—Eh… digamos que estábamos probando… pero no resultó como creíamos… ahora somos solamente amigos.

—¿Y qué hay de la Weaselette? Ustedes dos son prácticamente siameses.

Harry alzó una comisura. Sí, viéndolo desde afuera no era de extrañar que se formaran esa imagen. —Ginny es mi hermana. —dijo.

La mirada seria desapareció y fue reemplazada por otra de sorpresa. —¿Es así? ¿Me estás diciendo que es tu hermana mágica?

Harry asintió, muy contento con el cambio de actitud de Malfoy.

—¿Y van a ser gemelos?

Harry encogió los hombros. —Algún día, quizá. No hemos hablado sobre cuándo… pero planeamos proceder hacia esa etapa… más adelante.

Malfoy aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre él. —Oh… —susurró y permaneció en silencio varios segundos. —Bueno, entonces… si no estabas pensando en ellas… ¿por qué sonabas tan distraído hace un rato? ¿Estabas pensando en algo relacionado con el Señor Oscuro?

_Nada que tenga que ver con temas serios._

Harry optó por el contraataque. —No me cambies la conversación, Malfoy. ¿Qué hay de vos y Parkinson?

Malfoy revoleó los ojos. —Presumía que a estas alturas ya lo tenías claro, Potter… que algún día vamos a casarnos.

—¡¿Que qué?!

Malfoy lo miró con desconcierto. —Estamos prometidos desde que gateábamos. Una alianza entre familias, Potter. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

_Yo no lo sabía._

—¿Estás enamorado de ella?

Malfoy alzó una ceja. —Me gusta lo suficiente… y nos llevamos bien… especialmente en la cama.

—Creo que no hacía falta que me aclararas eso. —gruñó Harry.

—Vos preguntaste.

—No eso en particular. —se sacó a Malfoy de encima y se puso de pie.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A dormir. Estoy reventado y necesito descansar. Y mañana durante Adivinación no voy a poder porque ustedes siempre nos están jodiendo. —dijo mientras se vestía.

—Potter… ¿no te habrás enojado…?

—No, no es eso… estoy cansado.

—Porque vos sabés que vos y yo no… no podemos… es acá y ahora… no es más que sexo…

Harry no se volvió a mirarlo. —Sí, claro, es sólo sexo… —dijo como si no le importara demasiado, Malfoy también se había puesto de pie y se estaba vistiendo— Y si es sólo sexo… ¿por qué tanto te preocupaban Ginny y Luna?

—Potter… ¿qué te pasa? —Draco había estirado una mano pero no se animó a tocarlo.

Harry se dio vuelta para mirarlo. —Nada… estoy bien… —dijo fingiendo un tono de voz que le restara importancia a la cuestión.

—Creo que hay algo más… aparte de esto… ¿algo que tenga que ver con el Señor Oscuro?

—Nada que no pueda manejar.

—¿Estás realmente seguro de que vas a poder matarlo?

Harry dudó un segundo, muchas eran las dudas que tenía sobre sus posibilidades de éxito contra Voldemort… pero Malfoy no tenía derecho a hacerle ese tipo de preguntas fastidiosas… en última instancia Malfoy sólo era una distracción…

_¿Sólo una distracción?_

—Por supuesto. —afirmó con convencimiento— Mirá, estoy muy cansado… nos vemos de nuevo mañana. —giró sobre sus talones y emprendió el regreso.

Malfoy lo llamó cuando ya se había alejado unos cuantos metros. —Che, Potter…

Harry se detuvo y giró.

—En Adivinación, mañana… sentate del otro lado del salón… yo me voy a ocupar de distraerlos a todos para que puedas dormir, ¿te parece bien?

Harry le sonrió y le hizo una breve venia. Reemprendió la marcha hacia el castillo y cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente masculló: —¿Sólo sexo? Andá a hacérselo creer a otro…

oOo

A la mañana siguiente recibió un mensaje de Perenelle anunciándole que Snape y ella habían concluido la nueva poción modificada. Se la iban a dar durante la sesión de Legilimencia de esa noche.

Harry había detectado durante toda la semana el entusiasmo en la mente de Snape cada vez que el profesor lo miraba. Sabía que se debía a la poción que estaban preparando. Pero se había cuidado mucho de escarbar más hondo para captar algún otro detalle, cada vez que Snape se daba cuenta de que estaba por profundizar empezaba a gritarle desaforado y a quitarle carradas de puntos a Gryffindor.

Harry había tratado de justificarse el día anterior y le había mandado un mensaje mental bien expuesto: _Oh vamos, dejate de joder, vos sabés que tengo que practicar._

Snape le había sacado otros diez puntos adicionales y le había devuelto otro pensamiento bien manifiesto: _Practicá con tus enemigos, Harry, no conmigo cuando estoy dando clase._

Snape ya se lo había dicho en oportunidades anteriores, que practicara con los Slytherins, con Malfoy muy en particular. No dejaba de ser sorprendente que Snape lo incitara a "espiar" a los Slytherins… pero tenía cierto sentido, convenía saber con quiénes tener más cuidado… para vigilarlos más de cerca.

Mientras se dirigía a la clase de Adivinación iba sopesando sus alternativas, ¿qué le convenía más? ¿Dormir, aceptando el ofrecimiento que le había hecho Malfoy, o sondear a los Slytherins siguiendo la sugerencia de Snape?

Ya se estaba decidiendo por dormir cuando una mano desde atrás lo agarró y lo estampó contra la pared. Harry reaccionó de inmediato y apuntó con la varita a Crabbe directamente a la cara. Otras siete varitas rodearon la cabeza de Crabbe una fracción de segundo después. El Slytherin alzó las manos en gesto de rendición.

—¡Perdón! —se disculpó sin demora— Me tropecé.

—Una torpeza disculpable que le podría pasar a cualquiera… —bramó Ron— Ahora ponete de rodillas y pedile disculpas a mi amigo por haberlo agredido "accidentalmente".

Tanto Crabbe como Harry volvieron miradas sorprendidas hacia Ron.

—Y una vez que te hayas hincado de rodillas… —prosiguió Ron—…aprovechá también para disculparte por todos los insultos que proferiste contra mi hermana.

Crabbe vaciló un segundo, tragó conspicuamente y se arrodilló. Pero no alcanzó a decir nada, la profesora McGonagall acababa de aparecer en el extremo del pasillo. Todos los miembros del ED guardaron de inmediato las varitas e ingresaron al aula.

Ron alcanzó a amenazarlo antes de irse. —No vuelvas a meterte con Ginny o con Harry. La próxima vez no vas a tener tanta suerte.

—¡Gracias, cumpa! —susurró Harry— ¡Eso fue histórico! ¡Lo pusiste de rodillas!´

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Ya estoy podrido de agresiones… me estoy muriendo por torcerle el cuello a alguno y Crabbe es el que encabeza la lista de posibles víctimas.

Desde afuera les llegó la voz severa de la profesora McGonagall: —¡Señor Crabbe! ¿¡Qué hace ahí en el suelo?! —Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas y estallaron en risitas contenidas.

Harry cambió de táctica una vez que se ubicaron en el lado opuesto del salón, quizá sí convenía investigar qué era lo que tramaban los Slytherins.

Crabbe se había sentado al pie de un árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión estólida en la cara. Harry le escaneó la mente.

Crabbe estaba furioso… frustrado… aterrado… dolorido, con el corazón hecho pedazos. Pensaba en la humillación de haber tenido que arrodillarse en público y en las consecuencias, el Señor Oscuro no volvería a aceptarlo después de la debilidad que había mostrado… y luego pudo ver filtrarse un rayo de esperanza… el rostro de Luna sonriéndole… pero eso tampoco duró… un segundo después Luna sacudía la cabeza decepcionada: _No podría estar con nadie que apoya algo tan malvado, Vince…_ y nuevamente el Señor Oscuro y su padre recriminándole su cobardía y repudiándolo… y otra vez Luna recibiéndolo en los brazos sonriéndole, haciéndole derretir el corazón de afecto…

Harry salió de la mente de Crabbe, se sentía tan próximo al Slytherin tras haberle sondeado los pensamientos. Sintió una punzada de lástima. ¿Cómo podía guardarle rencor a alguien tan turbado por conflictos?

Volvió los ojos hacia Firenze y por primera vez desde que había empezado la clase puso atención a lo que estaba diciendo.

—…y así ante nuestros ojos podemos contemplar a los astros batallando, bregando por alinearse de otra manera. El nuevo alineamiento tendrá influencias… es tiempo de reexaminar nuestras lealtades y de tomar decisiones acordes con lo que nuestros razonamientos nos indiquen…

A Harry se le ocurrió una idea repentina, ¿sería posible practicar Legilimencia en otras especies? Snape ya le había advertido que no correspondía que practicara con los profesores… pero ése sería un caso especial… se trataba de un experimento…

Probó y al segundo siguiente estaba adentro.

La mente de Firenze era compleja, plagada de cartas astronómicas y de trayectorias astrales. Al parecer todos sus pensamientos estaban relacionados con el cosmos. Todas sus palabras iban guiadas por recuerdos de cambios en el cielo y las implicaciones que esas variaciones conllevaban.

Le provocaba una admiración reverencial, era como atisbar el Universo mismo.

Firenze interrumpió su discurso y bajó la vista del cielo. Giró la cabeza y miró directo a los ojos de Harry. Sus pensamientos hojearon en un segundo sesenta años de diagramas estelares y se detuvieron finalmente en uno en particular, ¿quizá el que muy pronto se manifestaría?

_Mis lealtades están contigo, Harry Potter._ Fue el mensaje que le transmitió… y lo hizo salir de su mente. Levantó otra vez los ojos al cielo y prosiguió con su alocución.

oOo

Snape estaba de muy malhumor cuando entró esa noche para la clase de Legilimencia.

—Tome asiento, señor Potter.

Harry obedeció. —¿En qué vamos a trabajar esta noche, señor? —preguntó tímidamente; por el tono inicial había comprendido que lo mejor era optar por el trato formal.

—Ingreso inadvertido y sin dejar rastros. —respondió Snape lacónico— Quiero que descubra lo que pienso sin que yo me dé cuenta. Le recuerdo que dispongo de recursos innumerables, muchos más que la mayoría de las personas, la tarea no le va a resultar nada fácil.

—Entiendo, señor.

Harry sacó un libro de su mochila y lo ubicó abierto sobre la mesa delante de él a modo de barrera. Cada tanto miraba al profesor por encima del borde superior, no le era imprescindible mirar directamente a los ojos del objetivo para leerle la mente pero era más fácil cuando podía mirarlo.

Sorprendentemente no le resultó difícil introducirse un par de minutos después. Husmeó un poco… ¡y casi se le cayó el libro que sostenía en las manos!

Empezó a sudar profusamente… ¡no podía ser! ¿Acaso se trataba de un juego perverso? Harry se vio a sí mismo, desnudo, gimiendo en éxtasis… ¡mientras Snape se lo estaba cogiendo! ¡No podía ser!... y entonces comprendió, no era un recuerdo de Snape lo que estaba viendo… era un recuerdo de Malfoy.

—¡Ay mierda!

—Lo felicito por su logro excepcional, señor Potter. —dijo Snape con tono omimoso— No noté que hubiese atravesado mis barreras… pude percatarme del hecho sólo gracias a su ostensible respuesta fisiológica y a su exclamación.

Harry dejó caer el libro sobre la mesa. Una expresión de pánico campeando manifiestamente en su rostro. —Profesor, yo…

—¿Qué? ¿No fue ésa su intención? Creo haberlo prevenido específica y taxativamente en contra de esa relación, señor Potter. Por lo tanto espero que no le moleste si le pregunto… ¿EN QUÉ CARAJO ESTABA PENSANDO? ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE TAL TEMERIDAD… TAL DESPROPÓSITO?

Harry hundió la cara en las manos, el silencio se prolongó varios minutos. Trataba de organizar sus pensamientos… había puesto tanto esfuerzo para ocultarle a Snape su "asunto" con Malfoy y no se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy no podía hacer lo mismo. Y era evidente que para casi todos… lo que había entre Malfoy y él era algo que no resistía el mínimo análisis lógico. ¡Si Harry mismo no llegaba a entenderlo!

Finalmente logró recomponerse en parte. —No se trata de una relación, profesor… es sólo sexo. Una manera de liberar tensiones… el estrés. Una distracción. No estamos enamorados. No he compartido con él información sobre la Orden ni sobre mi entrenamiento. Es solamente sexo.

—Mucho lo dudo, señor Potter. Me resulta imposible creer que ustedes dos se pongan en una situación tal… ¡de tamaño riesgo!... sólo por "sexo". Permítame recordarle que hay razones de importancia fundamental por las cuales se justificaría entregar la vida pero… un amorío con Malfoy ciertamente no es una de ellas.

Las últimas palabras del profesor las sintió como una feroz patada en el abdomen. Snape rebosaba de furia. Harry sabía que se estaba conteniendo para no destrozar todo. Lo vio abrir y cerrar los puños tratando de ponerle freno a su ira. Lo vio ponerse de pie y empezar a caminar, ida y vuelta, de un extremo al otro de la habitación.

Snape le estaba diciendo algo pero Harry no alcanzaba a entenderlo, la sangre le latía resonándole en los tímpanos, aporreándolos como a un tambor. El corazón se le había desbocado en el pecho. Cada fibra de su cuerpo, cada célula… parecía vibrarle en convulsiones clónicas.

Tenía que explicarle, tenía que convencerlo… si Snape llegaba a contarlo… sería desastroso. La Orden nunca lo entendería… nunca podrían llegar a comprender por qué Harry se estaba encamando con el hijo de un mortífago… la Orden no iba a aceptar razones… pero Snape quizá sí.

Se volvió hacia el profesor que le estaba gritando cosas que él no alcanzaba a entender. Harry se puso de pie, caminó hasta él y le tomó las manos. Snape interrumpió de golpe los gritos y lo miró con ojos airados y confundidos. Harry lo guió hasta una silla, los dos se sentaron, frente a frente.

—Severus… mirame.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan estrechamente unido a su profesor como en ese instante. Podía sentirle el pulso que se había sincronizado con el suyo propio. Percibía la energía de Snape fluyendo hacia él, percibía la estrecha conexión entre ambos. Harry lo miró directo a los ojos y le abrió su mente completamente, dejándole ver todo desde su primer recuerdo.

Diez años desprovistos de todo cariño en casa de los Dursleys. Su maravilla al descubrir el mundo mágico, su vergüenza al tomar consciencia de su fama. La aventura para recuperar la Piedra Filosofal. El aislamiento cuando casi todos estaban convencidos de que era el heredero de Slytherin. El robo de los ingredientes y la preparación de la poción polijugos para poder probar que Malfoy era el verdadero heredero. El descenso desesperado a la Cámara para salvar a Ginny. Y al año siguiente la amenaza de Black y luego todo lo que había hecho para salvar a su padrino reencontrado y el cariño que le había brindado. La deserción de Ron, su mejor amigo, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. El asesinato de Cedric y el retorno de Voldemort. Su fugaz, y tan poco gratificante, romance con Cho. Las lecciones agresivamente desgarradoras de Oclumencia con el propio Snape. Sus obsesiones… que lo había guiado a la trampa en el Departamento de los Misterios. El dolor terrible y la culpa por la pérdida de Sirius. La profecía cerniéndose sobre él amenazante. Dolor, pena, tristeza, alienación, Voldemort presto a matarlo en cada oportunidad… ésas eran sus constantes… sus problemas… Los otros chicos tenían padres, eran felices y tenían problemas que no iban más allá de los exámenes que debían aprobar o de los granos que les salían en la cara… pero Harry no… para Harry sólo había responsabilidades abrumadoras, angustias sin fin, culpa… Harry nunca tenía la posibilidad de disfrutar de la dicha de ser simplemente _un chico_… con los problemas simples de los chicos…

Y Malfoy… complicado y tan bello… que cambiada de humor tan antojadizamente de un momento al otro… Malfoy irritable, mordaz y malhumorado… Malfoy con una novia a cuestas… pero ese mismo Malfoy era el que lo hacía reír… y gemir de placer… y que, siquiera por momentos, lo hacía sentir como "un chico normal"… y que lo hacía olvidar de su fatídico destino…

—Sev… ¿acaso está mal? ¿acaso no tengo derecho? ¿Me podés culpar por…?

—No, Harry. No puedo. —susurró Snape.

—Pero…

—Pero… ¡es que es muy riesgoso! No te olvides de quién se trata… Los Malfoy no dan puntada sin nudo… todas y cada una de sus acciones están orientadas a satisfacer sus motivaciones y sus propios intereses. —el vínculo estrecho que habían mantenido momentos antes iba disipándose— Harry, esto que nos ocupa no es amor… y tampoco es "sólo sexo". Mi consejo es que termines con todo esto cuanto antes, que lo interrumpas… Malfoy puede llegar a ser muy peligroso… y el golpe será terrible cuando lo compruebes con certeza.

—Sev… ¡no es así!

—Harry… sí es así. Y si necesitás convencerte… basta que te mires y veas en lo que te ha convertido.

Harry apartó la mirada, la atmósfera se había cargado de pesar entre ambos… pesar que en gran parte provenía de Harry, pero también en parte de Snape. Harry sabía que Snape comprendía todo lo que le había tocado sufrir a lo largo de su vida y lo que le tocaba sufrir. Para Snape tampoco había sido nunca fácil, había sufrido lo suyo y su martirio continuaba. Snape no le iba a recriminar un rayo de felicidad porque sí. Snape tenía sus razones… fundamentadas razones… Snape conocía muy bien el paño y temía por lo que le pudiera pasar.

—¿Les vas a contar a los de la Orden?

—Por ahora no. Pero Harry… quiero que reexamines tus elecciones… a conciencia… esto es muy serio…

—¿Se lo vas decir a Lucius Malfoy?

Snape sonrió con sorna. —Lucius Malfoy es un pésimo oclumente. Se vería obligado a contárselo al Señor Oscuro… quien a su vez mandaría traer a Draco ante su presencia y lo torturaría hasta matarlo… o peor… lo usaría como un arma contra vos. Y tampoco puedo mencionárselo a Draco… son muchos los que podrían obtener esa información de su mente… y a partir de allí mi vida no valdría nada… si no hubiese sido por vos la última vez…

—Sev… ¿cómo es posible que hayas llegado a meterte en una situación tan crítica para vos como ésta?

—Eso mismo es lo que me pregunto yo…

—Profesor Snape… —los interrumpió el siseo de la serpiente que guardaba la puerta—… tiene Ud. un visitante. La señora Perenelle Flamel.

Snape se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta.

—Ah… señora Flamel, ¿a qué debo este honor? Adelante, por favor. —agregó con una leve reverencia.

—Bueno, Severus… vine a traer la poción para nuestro mimado conejito de Indias. —respondió ella entrando.

Snape cerró la puerta. Harry se paró y corrió a abrazarla, con tanta fuerza como para estrujarle los huesos.

—¡Oh Merlín! ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó ella sorprendida abrazándolo a su vez.

—Un día muy largo… —respondió Harry— Creo que es mejor que no te cuente.

—Por una vez creo que debo mostrarme de acuerdo. —intercaló Snape; con un movimiento de varita conjuró un servicio de té y todos tomaron asiento para discutir la nueva poción.

El frasco que Perenelle depositó sobre la mesa contenía un líquido pálido, de color turquesa. Según le explicaron a Harry aunaba varias propiedades. Sueño lúcido, acciones que favorecían vínculos, analgesia, estímulo sobre la concentración, inductores de calma, efectos residuales que inducían al sueño y que a su vez eran rejuvenecedores. En resumen sumaba a la acción de la poción original otros componentes potenciadores y restauradores.

Snape le dijo a Harry que en esta oportunidad estaba autorizado a aventurarse más profundamente en la mente del Señor Oscuro, si bien también lo instó a extremar la prudencia, cualquier área de la mente de Voldemort que detectara fuertemente resguardada por barreras debía ser evitada.

oOo

Harry abandonó los aposentos de Snape bajo el Manto. Y fue directo al estadio de quidditch. Pero esa noche Malfoy no había ido.

Volvió a la torre de Gryffindor bastante frustrado. Ginny aprovechó que lo tenían una noche para ellos y lo llevó junto a la chimenea para una tertulia animada entre amigos. Todos lo habían extrañado, eran muchas las noches seguidas que había estado ausente. Recuperó el buen ánimo enseguida. Disfrutaba siempre compartir tiempo con sus amigos.

oOo

Cuando entró al dormitorio, encontró una nota sobre la almohada.

—Llegó hace unas horas… me había olvidado. —dijo Ron.

Harry la desenrolló y la leyó. La letra no era tan esmerada como en otras oportunidades. Probablemente la había escrito con cierta precipitación.

_Surgió un imprevisto, no voy a poder reunirme con vos._

_Nos vemos mañana._

_Fantasma._

Harry sonrió. Había tenido la deferencia de avisarle. Ya más contento, trepó a la cama y se bebió la poción. Se acostó y cerró los ojos.

oOo

Estaba en la mente de Voldemort… y se sentía muy complacido. Lucius Malfoy estaba de rodillas frente a él. Lucius Malfoy era un buen súbdito. A pesar de que lo habían agarrado con las manos en la masa había sabido escurrirse y había conseguido que lo liberaran. Y contaba con conexiones sobremanera útiles en el Ministerio. Y eran pocos los magos que osaban oponérsele.

Lucius Malfoy se postraba ante él.

—Estoy bien dispuesto a escuchar lo que tengas que decirme.

—Mi señor, el Ministerio va a interrumpir toda la ayuda que hasta ahora le proporcionaba a países extranjeros. Ninguno de los gobiernos extranjeros está preparado para resistir nuestra ofensiva. Nuestros agentes destacados en tales lugares no tienen nada que temer. Una vez que hayamos tomado el control en otras comunidades, el Ministerio británico se verá obligado a intervenir, las fuerzas locales disminuirán.

Voldemort estaba más que complacido con el informe, Harry se introdujo más hondo en su mente, quería asimilar la mayor cantidad posible de información sobre los planes. ¿De qué países estaban hablando? ¿Cuáles eran los espías que tenían en el seno del Ministerio? La respuesta a esas preguntas parecía estar a su alcance, fue entonces que Lucius pasó a otro asunto.

—Recibí también una comunicación de mi hijo. Se enteró, directamente de los labios de Potter, que ha iniciado una relación de gemelos con la hija de Arthur Weasley, la menor de sus vástagos.

Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse y no entrar en pánico. Logró calmarse un poco y procedió a retirarse con el mayor sigilo posible de la cabeza de Voldemort.

Se transportó en su sueño a la sala de prácticas de encantamientos sin varita y empezó a destrozar todo en un ataque de rabia, puteando a voz en cuello hasta desgañitarse. Sabía, aunque en ese momento no podía importarle menos, que muy pronto Snape y Perenelle iban a leer todo sobre lo que había pasado.

oOo


	13. Esperanza y traición

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 13 – Esperanza y traición**

Lo despertaron gritos frenéticos.

Se levantó de inmediato, su cama y parte de la habitación estaban en llamas. Todos los otros estaban en pie pronunciando encantamientos para apagar el fuego. No les tomó mucho tiempo, pero todo quedó mojado o chamuscado o carbonizado.

Dean levantó un libro de texto del suelo, chorreaba agua, con gran fastidio se lo arrojó a Harry en la cara. —¡MALDICIÓN, HARRY! ¡Vas a tener que hacer ALGO para controlar los sueños!

Harry lo miró perplejo. —¿Qué…?

—¡Estabas arrojando bolas de fuego dormido, tarado!

Harry trastabilló un par de pasos hacia atrás; era lo que estaba haciendo en el sueño para destruir la sala de prácticas y al parecer también las había arrojado en la habitación real.

_¡Mierda!_

oOo

Entre todos trabajaron durante una hora para dejar todo más o menos en condiciones para volver a dormir. Dean y Seamus puteando todo el tiempo. Harry no podía culparlos. Neville y Ron también puteaban, pero por lo bajo, se contenían mejor y además estaban preocupados por Harry.

Cuando terminaron, los otros se acostaron a dormir. Harry bajó a la sala común para escribir todo lo que había soñado. Se sentía avergonzado, Snape y Perenelle iban a leer todo… y se sentía furioso por la traición de Malfoy.

¿A quién intentaba engañar? Nunca iba a poder tener una relación _normal_ con Malfoy. La relación entre ellos no era secreta porque Malfoy tuviera una novia o porque los dos pertenecieran a Casas tradicionalmente rivales. Era secreta porque Malfoy era el hijo de un mortífago y él… él era Harry Potter. Ya se sabía que tenía que terminar así… o peor.

Snape tenía razón. ¿¡Cómo era posible que se hubiese dejado seducir por un falso, manipulador, arrogante, perverso, rastrero, volátil, presuntuoso, pelotudo, pichón de mortífago como Draco Malfoy?!

Cuando terminó el informe estranguló un almohadón imaginando que se trataba del cuello de Malfoy. Ansiaba coserlo a maldiciones dejándolo como un colador. Finalmente se le pasó un poco la rabia y volvió a subir para acostarse. Hasta le fue posible conciliar el sueño, muy intranquilo, eso sí.

Cuando se despertó supo de inmediato que había dormido hasta más tarde de lo habitual porque había mucha luz, las cortinas de la cama se habían quemado. Se quedó un largo rato acostado mirando el techo. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para enfrentar a Malfoy sin tirársele encima para matarlo? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar a Ginny? La había traicionado. Ahora que Voldemort sabía que era su hermana mágica… la había transformado en un blanco de ataque privilegiado…¡¿cómo podía haber sido tan boludo de contárselo a Malfoy!?

Estiró la mano, agarró los anteojos y se los calzó, Ron estaba al lado, en su cama, leyendo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Harry?

Harry sabía a qué se refería, no necesitaba pedirle aclaraciones. —Nada. —respondió.

—Estabas arrojando bolas de fuego mientras dormías. Eso no califica como _nada_, Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos y calló.

Ron se sentó en el borde la cama. —¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

—¡Por supuesto! —Harry lo miró— ¿Por qué me lo preguntás?

Ron sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. —Sé que guardás secretos, Harry. Sé que hay cosas sobre la Orden que no me contás… sé que probablemente es mejor que no me las cuentes… sé que tu novio no quiere que le digas a nadie quién es, ni siquiera a nosotros… todo eso puedo entenderlo, Harry… Pero, Harry… nosotros tres… nos estamos separando, el trío se está desmembrando. Hermione está casi siempre ausente inmersa en sus investigaciones, recién ahora empezó a hablarme de nuevo de vez en cuando desde que rompió con Viktor, pero sigue distante la mayor parte del tiempo. Vos… bueno, vos estás siempre con eso tuyo de "Salvador del Mundo"… y tus entrenamientos y todo lo demás. Y yo en el medio sin saber para dónde agarrar… pero no soy imbécil, Harry… sé que algo te pasa… que te tiene mal… no me hagas a un lado, Harry… los tres siempre formamos un buen equipo… los cuatro, contando a Ginny… y juntos siempre pudimos salir adelante… Si es cierto lo que Hermione lee entre líneas en "El Profeta", Como Se Llame se está adueñando del tablero y se prepara para dar jaque mate. Es imprescindible que nos dejemos de joder, es preciso que trabajemos juntos… Juntos somos más fuertes, la inteligencia de Hermione, tu valentía y tu poder, la fortaleza de Ginny, mi estrategia…

—Tenés toda la razón, Ron. Creo que me estuve comportando como un imbécil. Pero las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora. Hay mucho en riesgo y se va poniendo peor.

_Y Ginny está en gran peligro._

A pesar de sus palabras, Harry dudaba… ¿tenía derecho a arrastrar a sus amigos hacia el peligro? ¿como esa noche en el Departamento de los Misterios?

Ron pareció leerle los pensamientos. —Harry no empieces a recriminarte por ponernos en peligro, todos estamos en peligro pero no es por tu culpa, es por culpa de Voldemort y todos queremos y _debemos_ ayudarte.

Harry lo miró asombrado. —Ron… ¡pronunciaste el nombre…!

Ron se sonrojó un poco. —Bueno… alguna vez tenía que ser la primera…

oOo

Los cuatro se reunieron poco después y decidieron salir para hablar en algún rincón apartado del patio pero fueron interceptados en el pasillo por la profesora McGonagall.

—Señor Potter, reclaman su presencia inmediata en el despacho del director, sígame por favor.

Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos y se disculpó. —Los veo en el almuerzo…

Había un grupo relativamente grande de caras conocidas reunido en el despacho de Dumbledore. Estaban Snape, Perenelle, Nicolas, Viktor Krum, Angelina Johnson, Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley, Tonks y Remus Lupin. Saludó a todos, a las mujeres con un beso, a los hombres estrechándoles la mano… excepto a Remus, que lo envolvió en un apretado y confortante abrazo. Tomó asiento entre Perenelle y Lupin.

—¿Se trata de una reunión seria? —le susurró al oído a Perenelle.

—Sí, eso creo. —le contestó ella también con un susurro.

—En ese caso deberías ponerles un poco de rienda a tus influjos de "dulces emociones". —todos reían y conversaban como en una amena tertulia social.

—Ups… creo que tenés razón. —se disculpó ella y le dio un leve codazo a Nicolas. —Harry percibió de inmediato que disminuía la afectuosa calidez de la atmósfera a niveles normales. En ese momento se elevó la voz de Dumbledore para dar comienzo a la reunión propiamente dicha.

—Todos estamos al tanto de que la actividad de los mortífagos ha aumentado dramáticamente en las últimas semanas. El propósito de este encuentro es para informarnos de lo que está ocurriendo en otras partes… y para que quizá así podamos hacernos una mejor idea sobre cuáles son los planes de Voldemort. —hubo gestos de asentimiento de todos— Señor Krum, ¿le parece bien si empieza Ud.?

Viktor comenzó a detallar una larga lista de actividades de los mortífagos en su área. Tanto Bulgaria como Albania estaban atravesando por una dura crisis económica, las manifestaciones de protesta y los disturbios en las calles eran pan de todos los días. —Voldemort ha sabido sacarles provecho a estas situaciones de agitación social y de virtual o real guerra civil; y ha aprovechado para comisionar a sus mortífagos para asesinar a los líderes de uno y otro bando. Los ataques están planeados para que sean atribuidos a los muggles, a actos de terrorismo muggle… cuando es necesario los mortífagos recurren a los encantamientos para borrar selectivamente las memorias. Algo similar ha implementado en Tayikistán, Turquía, Grecia y algunas zonas de Rusia. También ha secuestrado a muchos muggles y magos. Debido a la inestabilidad se han multiplicado los delitos. Los gobiernos mágicos enfrentan rebeliones.

La que habló a continuación fue Fleur. La situación no era muy diferente en Francia, España y Portugal. Si bien no había alcanzado niveles críticos debido a que los gobiernos mágicos estaban mejor organizados… aclaró, sin embargo, que las cosas empezaban a escapárseles de las manos.

Bill informó de un panorama similar en Alemania, la República Checa y Austria. Las cosas no estaban tan mal pero el miedo crecía día a día.

Tonks y Angelina hablaron brevemente sobre la situación en Gran Bretaña, la mayoría de los presentes ya la conocían. No difería demasiado de lo que ya habían informado Fleur y Bill.

—Creo que Voldemort quiere mantenernos ocupados, pero por el momento no quiere agravar demasiado el clima localmente. —concluyó Tonks.

Harry pidió la palabra. —Sé de buena fuente que es justamente ésa su intención. Sus planes consisten en atacar con mayor empuje a los gobiernos más débiles del Continente para forzar al Ministerio a enviarles ayuda. Cuando los elementos defensivos disponibles disminuyan intensificará los ataques acá en Gran Bretaña. Y paralelamente actúa para crear más confusión y miedo.

—Todo indica que esto se va a prolongar si queremos empezar a planear la resistencia. —dijo Dumbledore con expresión muy preocupada— ¿Les parece que ordene que nos traigan el almuerzo para no tener que interrumpir la sesión?

Harry asintió como los demás pero pensó en sus amigos que lo estaban esperando… _oh bueno…_ la reunión era más importante, tendrían que esperar.

Los elfos les trajeron sándwiches y jugos de fruta y mientras comían procedieron a discutir las posibles estrategias.

La preocupación que Harry sentía debía de ser muy explicita en su expresión… unos momentos después oyó la voz de Snape en su mente. —_Harry… todo va a resultar bien… no es necesario que te precipites con el entrenamiento…_

—_Gracias, Sev._ —respondió Harry dirigiendo los ojos hacia el profesor de Pociones, que exhibía en los labios un esbozo casi imperceptible de sonrisa.

—_Y otra cosa, Harry… tu expresión te vende una vez más…_

Harry se recompuso de inmediato y adoptó una máscara impasible.

Finalmente y después de mucha discusión se decidió que sería necesario pedir la ayuda de otros continentes. Nicolas y Perenelle se ofrecieron para cumplir las funciones de embajadores.

Harry consideraba que era algo sensato… pero preocupante también. —Eso significaría que tendrían que abandonar la seguridad de Hogwarts… y Voldemort estará esperando para secuestrarlos…

—No van a ir sin protección. —intervino Tonks— Yo voy a solicitarle al Ministerio que me asignen como escolta… y los demás gobiernos amenazados de Europa también pueden mandar guardaespaldas para protegerlos. Y sería bueno también que el Ministerio empezara a trabajar de manera más coordinada con la Orden…

—Eso lo veo difícil. —intercaló Remus— Hay demasiada tirantez…

—¡Maldición! —se quejó Angelina— Éste no es el momento para pensar en intereses políticos egoístas… tenemos un enemigo común, debemos unirnos para vencerlo.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. —dijo la profesora McGonagall— Estamos en guerra. Si no hay unidad no podremos vencer… entonces… ¿cuál es la estrategia a encarar para lograr la unidad?

—¿Y qué le digo a mi gente cuando regrese? —interpuso Viktor— No se van a quedar conformes con sólo promesas de ayuda… la guerra podría prolongarse indefinidamente… van a exigir al menos poder avizorar alguna luz de esperanza de que las cosas mejoren dentro de un plazo razonable.

—Bueno… todos saben desde dónde vendría ese rayo de esperanza… —dijo Harry con un tono de confianza que realmente no sentía— Para mí es muy incómodo… siento que tienen que seguir batiéndose en lucha para ganarme tiempo… para que pueda completar mi entrenamiento.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que precipitarte… —replicó Bill— Sabemos que sos nuestra esperanza… pero es preciso que estés bien preparado.

—Esperanza es lo que necesitamos. —agregó Viktor.

—Es _ciegto_, Harry. —dijo Fleur— No te sientas mal… eres _nuestga espeganza pego_ todos sabemos que necesitas tiempo… la gente te va a apoyar si saben que estás _tgabajando_ _paga_…

—¿Estás sugiriendo que Harry debería dar una conferencia de prensa para informar que se está entrenando…? —preguntó Angelina.

—Exactamente. —respondió Fleur.

—No me parece una mala idea. —opinó Viktor— Han corrido rumores sobre la profecía… ¿es cierta?

Harry le pidió autorización a Dumbledore con la mirada. El director asintió.

—Sí, Viktor. Es cierta.

—¡Entonces tienes que decírselo a la gente! —exclamó Viktor.

—Sí, _Hagui_. La gente debe _sabeglo_. —secundó Fleur.

—¡Un momento! —protestó Remus— Obviamente que la unión es necesaria… ¡pero están hablando de transformar a Harry en un estandarte…!

—Remus… —lo interrumpió McGonagall— Ha sido un estandarte desde que tenía un año…

—Y tiene un club de fans… —les recordó Angelina con una amplia sonrisa.

—Estoy dispuesto. —dijo Harry con determinación.

—¡Harry! —volvió a protestar Remus.

—Remus… —dijo Harry con voz muy suave—…todos sabíamos que tendríamos que llegar a esto tarde o temprano… Viktor y Fleur tienen razón, la gente necesita esperanza… las cosas se han puesto muy serias… es preciso mostrarles una luz al final del túnel… de lo contrario nadie va a tener ánimo para pelear.

Remus sacudió la cabeza… los argumentos no lo convencían.

—Remus… acordate de lo que me habías dicho en el hospital, que la gente se encolumnaría detrás de mí, que se unirían para seguirme… y bien, éste es el momento de la unidad.

Remus le puso una mano sobre el hombro, había orgullo en sus ojos, que de golpe se habían humedecido. —Realmente sos una combinación perfecta de lo mejor de Lily y James.

Harry le sonrió… pero también tuvo una sensación dolorosa en el pecho… y le pareció percibir una reacción similar en Snape… quizá más tarde le preguntara al respecto.

oOo

Cuando la reunión se dio por oficialmente concluida la conversación derivó hacia temas más banales. En un aparte, Viktor le hizo muchas preguntas sobre Hermione… quería saber sobre todo si estaba bien… Harry lo tranquilizó, le aseguró que Hermione estaba bien.

Cuando ya se iba la profesora McGonagall le dio una penitencia por haber destruido la habitación la noche anterior. Agregó que debería cumplirla con el profesor Snape esa misma noche.

Harry volvió corriendo a sus amigos. Finalmente iban a tener tiempo para conversar.

Les contó primero todo lo que se había hablado en la reunión y procedió luego con el sueño que había tenido, sobre el informe que Lucius Malfoy le estaba dado a Voldemort.

—¿Y Voldemort terminó arrojándole bolas de fuego? —preguntó Ron.

—No… —la expresión se le ensombreció— De eso también tengo que hablarles… —miró a Ginny con ojos culpables— _Te traicioné_… —pensó—…_y te he puesto en peligro…_

—¡¿Cómo?! —reaccionó Ginny.

—Lucius también le informó a Voldemort… —hizo una pausa, le resultaba muy difícil decirlo— Malfoy sabe que sos mi hermana mágica… y se lo contó a su padre… y que en el futuro vamos a ser gemelos. Ahora también lo sabe Voldemort.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —exclamó Hermione.

—¡Mierda! —masculló Ron.

Harry seguía con los ojos inundados de desolación y culpa fijos en los de Ginny. Planeaba decirle más tarde cómo había sido que había ocurrido pero todavía no estaba listo para tanto. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotarle.

—Harry… no te pongas mal… —dijo Ginny— Todo va terminar saliendo bien…

—En realidad no es así… —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza— Hay un montón de gente muriendo… y todos los que quiero están en extremo peligro… ¡y por mi culpa!

—Harry… vos no estás matando a nadie. —intervino Hermione tratando de hacerlo razonar con sensatez— No es culpa nuestra lo que hagan Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Ahora quizá cuentan con cierta ventaja pero…

—Pero por suerte vos también ganaste poderes, Harry. —la interrumpió Ginny— Y eso también te da una gran ventaja… y no tenés que perder esa ventaja, sería irracional que quisieras lanzarte a un combate antes de estar convenientemente preparado.

—Se me ocurre una idea… —dijo Ron— ¿Cuánta gente tenemos en el ED? ¿Unos ciento cincuenta?

—Más o menos. —replicó Ginny.

—Bueno… todos hemos estado entrenándonos para pelear… ¿y si agregáramos entrenamiento en estrategia? Podríamos hacer un simulacro de combate en el predio de Hogwarts y eso nos ayudaría a planear estrategias para combates reales. Si del ejercicio surgieran prácticas novedosas, podemos compartirlas con la Orden y el Ministerio… Van a necesitar de cualquier ayuda para ganar la guerra…

—Ron… ¡eso es genial! Ginny… ¿es algo que podemos hacer?

—Por supuesto… podríamos empezar mañana mismo… podríamos planear todo esta noche… ah perdón… supongo que esta noche vas a estar ocupado con tu novio…

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Rompimos… estoy a tu completa y total disposición. —Ginny lo miró durante unos segundos algo confundida tratando de discernir el verdadero significado de lo que había dicho.

—OK… esta noche entonces… vos… ¿estás bien?

—Para ser sincero… no. Rompimos en malos términos.

—Decinos quién es y lo cosemos a hechizos. —ofreció Ron.

Harry se permitió una sonrisa maligna ante la imagen. Pero quizá _él mismo_ se merecía más que Malfoy que lo acribillaran a hechizos. Y quizá más tarde cuando se enteraran Lucius o Voldemort lo torturarían o lo matarían… se estremeció… en ese momento sentía un tremendo rencor por Malfoy… ¡pero no quería que sufriera ni que lo mataran!

—Suena muy tentador… —dijo finalmente— …pero preferiría que no.

—Como quieras, —dijo Ron— procedamos con los planes de batalla, en una de ésas tenemos suerte y queda atrapado entre fuegos cruzados.

Harry alzó una comisura muy a lo Malfoy.

—Batalla… —masculló Hermione.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —inquirió Ginny.

Hermione se veía como aturdida. Todos los demás se quedaron contemplándola expectantes. Sabían que de golpe su mente se había puesto a trabajar a toda potencia y que en cualquier momento podía enunciar una idea brillante.

Ron dijo _sotto voce_ —Me juego a que dentro de unos momentos, apenas se recupere, sale disparada para la biblioteca.

Unos segundos después Hermione se puso de pie de un salto. —¡Tengo que ir a hablar con Trelawney! —proclamó. Juntó sus cosas y salió corriendo.

Los tres se quedaron mirándola alejarse desconcertados.

—Ésa sí que nunca me la habría esperado. —susurró Ron atónito.

oOo

Harry, Ron y Ginny regresaron poco después a la sala común de Gryffindor, durante todo el trayecto había estado discutiendo ideas para poner en práctica el simulacro de batalla.

Harry y Ginny se sentaron en el escritorio para escribirle a Rita Skeeter, querían que le hiciera otro reportaje a Harry, que luego de traducido se publicaría internacionalmente. Harry quedó gratamente sorprendido con todas las ideas que Ginny aportaba para que el reportaje lograra gran impacto. Llegó incluso a sugerirle que fuera ella la que lo entrevistara.

—No digas pavadas. —lo interrumpió Ginny— A Skeeter la conocen todos, saben que en general escribe sólo chismes, pero cuando presenta una nota sobre un tema serio _todos_ la leen.

Llegó la hora de la cena y Hermione no había vuelto.

—¿Les parece que estará bien? —preguntó Ron inquieto.

—Seguramente estará enfrascada en algún libro… ya sabés cómo puede olvidarse de todo cuando se pone a leer. —lo tranquilizó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Se te ocurrió algo más, Ron? —preguntó Harry.

—Dos o tres estrategias… y una muy buena que también podría servirnos para el próximo partido contra los Slytherins.

Harry gruñó por lo bajo. La idea de tener que enfrentar a Malfoy en el campo de juego no lo seducía en lo absoluto. Por suerte faltaban todavía dos semanas… para entonces quizá no le importara tanto. Se preparó mentalmente para la cena, iba a ser la primera vez que veía a Malfoy desde el sueño… tenía que comportarse como Snape siempre le aconsejaba… tenía que mostrarse confiado y trasmitir una imagen de fortaleza… lo mejor sería ignorarlo.

Decidió sentarse dándole la espalda a la mesa de Slytherin. Hermione no se hizo presente. Ginny lo estuvo observando con ojos entrecerrados… calculadores… durante toda la comida. Harry esperaba que en cualquier momento lo asaltara con alguna pregunta intempestiva… pero no ocurrió nada por el estilo.

Cuando terminaron Ron se paró de inmediato y partió hacia la Torre sin esperarlos, seguía preocupado por Hermione. Cuando Harry se puso de pie notó que Malfoy, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle venía en su dirección. Malfoy lo empujó al pasar a su lado y aprovechó también para darle disimuladamente un pellizcón en el culo.

Harry respondió dándole un violento codazo en las costillas. —¡Ojo, Malfoy! —le advirtió con tono peligroso.

Por un segundo le pareció que Malfoy se había sentido mortificado por su reacción pero de inmediato el Slytherin recuperó su máscara imperturbable.

—¡Pero qué bicho te pico ahora, Potter! —le espetó con desdén y siguió su camino.

Ginny lo agarró de un brazo, lo sacó del Salón y lo arrastró hasta un aula vacía.

Lo increpó con hostilidad. —¡Cómo tuviste el descaro, Harry! ¡Draco Malfoy!¡En qué mierda estabas pensando! —agregó dándole un golpe en un hombro.

Harry se agachó para esquivar otro golpe. —Ginny, yo…

—¡Que ni se te ocurra negarlo, tarado! ¡Te pellizcó el culo! —azotó un pie contra el suelo— ¡Se lo dijiste a él! ¡A él nada menos!

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre la cabeza, se esperaba más golpes. —Sí… —admitió— …se lo dije.

—¿Por qué? —la voz de Ginny se quebró en un sollozo.

—_Por favor no llores…_ —pensó Harry— _Gritá y pegame cuanto quieras pero no llores._

—Él me había hecho preguntas sobre vos. Yo pensé que estaba celoso… así que se lo dije para dejarlo tranquilo. Yo no… no pensé… —la voz de Harry también empezaba a quebrarse— …yo sólo…

Ginny lo miró con ojos enrojecidos durante varios segundos y luego bajó la cara decepcionada.

—¡Oh por Merlín, Harry! ¡estás enamor…! —apartó la cabeza hacia un lado y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Harry estaba temblando, sentía un constricción en el pecho, le partía el alma verla llorar… y lloraba por su culpa…

De pronto y sin aviso la tristeza de Ginny se trocó en rabia y empezó a azotarle el pecho con los dos puños.

—¡¿Cómo tuviste el descaro de enamorarte de él!? —chilló.

Harry no trató de detenerla, tampoco se movió… aguantó los golpes hasta que se le pasó la ola de furia. Vencida sepultó finalmente la cara en la toga de Harry.

—Perdón, Ginny…

—¡¿Cómo pudiste…?! —susurró.

Ninguno de los dos habló, se quedaron abrazados un largo rato llorando su pena. Finalmente Ginny se separó y sacó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó tímidamente Harry enjugándose la cara con la manga de la toga.

—¿Se terminó? —preguntó ella.

—Sí… yo te traicioné… él me traicionó… no sé lo que haría si llegara a pasarte algo.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza. —No te diste cuenta… vos nunca te das cuenta de nada… —suspiró— Maldición, Harry… vos te engañás tan fácilmente… —otro suspiro resignado— no, de eso tampoco te das cuenta… Mirá, no te angusties… es algo que podemos manejar… Como Se Llame ya lo sabe… tendremos que estar alertas para que no nos agarre desprevenidos… es otra cosa que vamos a tener que considerar y planear…

—¿No estás enojada?

—¿Me estás cargando? ¡Por supuesto que estoy enojada! ¡Quisiera romperte el culo a patadas…! ¡Y a Malfoy…! Pero eso no serviría de nada… y mandarte a la enfermería sería contraproducente. Yo me he jurado ayudarte en todo lo que pueda y ése sigue siendo mi propósito

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. —Sos demasiado buena… no merezco tu lealtad.

—Sí, Harry… vos te la merecés. A veces podés meter colosalmente la pata… ¡hasta la verija propiamente! Pero por otro lado… valés la pena… yo voy a estar siempre a tu lado… Y no te preocupes por tu secreto, no voy a decírselo a nadie… ¡pero sigo enojada con vos! Así que mejor no esperes compasión de mi parte.

—Gracias, Ginny. Sos demasiado buena como para ser real; lo sabés, ¿no?

—Para serte sincera, —respondió ella con sarcasmo— sí lo sé.

oOo

Se sentaron con Neville y Ron alrededor de una mesa y empezaron a planificar. Iban a presentar la idea en la sesión del ED de ese domingo.

—Vamos a tener que informárselo antes a Dumbledore. —dijo Ginny— Porque si llegara a vernos algún profesor en plena batalla… Snape nos haría expulsar a todos y después nos mandaría a Azkaban.

—Yo no me preocuparía demasiado por lo que pudiera hacer Snape. —apuntó Harry.

—Harry, —dijo Ron— sé que está de nuestro lado pero no te olvides de que sigue siendo Snape.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no se iba a poner a discutir sobre el punto. —De todos modos… apuesto cinco sickles a que Dumbledore ya sabe lo que estamos planeando… Dumbledore sabe todo lo que ocurre en la escuela.

—¿Todo? ¿Te parece? —preguntó Ginny intencionada.

A Harry se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que insinuaba. _—¡Ay mierda!_ —pensó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Neville desconcertado, sus ojos saltaba en rápida ida y vuelta de Ginny a Harry.

Harry miró la hora. —Tengo que ir a la penitencia. —juntó sus cosas y enfiló hacia la puerta.

Cuando avanzaba por un pasillo de los subsuelos le llegó la voz de Malfoy desde atrás.

—¡Hey Potter!

Harry se dio vuelta al instante y enfrentó a su enemigo con la varita preparada.

—¡Tranquilo! —dijo Malfoy sorprendido, levantando las manos en gesto de rendición— ¿Adónde vas?

—Penitencia con Snape. —gruñó en respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Malfoy con un tono lo más afable posible. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba enojado con él y no quería empeorar la situación.

—Incendié mi habitación. —respondió Harry escuetamente.

—¡Oh Merlín! —exclamó Malfoy con una sonrisa— No habrás estado tratando de preparar una poción en tu habitación, espero…

Harry no contestó, giró y retomó la marcha, no estaba como para mantener charlas banales con Malfoy.

—¡Potter, esperá! —Malfoy trotó hasta alcanzarlo— No era más que una broma… —lo agarró suavemente de un brazo y lo hizo girar para que lo mirara— ¿Qué pasa?

La respiración de Harry se había tornado pesada por el enojo. Miró directo a los ojos traidores y no pudo contener una mueca de pesar. No le iba a dar el gusto a Malfoy, no se iba a poner a llorar delante de él.

—No puedo seguir con esto, Malfoy. Se terminó.

Malfoy se le aproximó invadiéndole el espacio personal, podía sentir el aliento en la cara. —No digas una cosa así, no creo que pueda ser algo tan malo… no como para tomar una decisión así… —se inclinó para besarlo. Harry apartó la cara pero no se movió de su posición.

Malfoy enderezó la postura. Por un segundo los ojos grises lo miraron heridos, luego se volvieron fríos y la máscara impasible descendió sobre su rostro. —Como te parezca… —dijo tratando de sonar indiferente pero una nota quebrada en la voz lo traicionó. Carraspeó y prosiguió airado— De todos modos no era más que sexo. Y lo cierto es que vos no sos nada espectacular, he disfrutado de polvos mucho mejores… y puedo tener a quienquiera en la escuela, Potter. No te necesito.

Harry le sostuvo la mirada. —Así es… según parece.

Malfoy parpadeó confundido. Harry aprovechó para soltarse y retomar su camino.

Ingresó al aula de Pociones en silencio. Snape lo miró durante un largo momento antes de guiarlo a la oficina. Puso una alarma y un encantamiento silenciador.

Harry se dejó caer en una silla y bajó la mirada al suelo. Snape le pasó un fajo de deberes de primer año. Harry se puso a corregirlos, no tenía ganas de hablar.

Snape tampoco lo instó. Trabajaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que sonó la alarma en el aula. Harry no levantó la vista pero se sorprendió cuando oyó la voz de Malfoy a sus espaldas.

—Profesor Snape, —dijo acercándose al escritorio— Vincent derramó un tintero sobre mi trabajo. —sostenía en la mano el deber arruinado— Quería solicitarle que me concediera una prórroga de 24 hs para poder reescribirlo. Estuve toda la semana trabajando para redactarlo.

—Está bien, señor Malfoy, entréguemelo el martes antes de la hora de la cena.

Malfoy titubeó un momento sin moverse.

—¿Necesitaba algo más, señor Malfoy?

—Eh… no, señor. —se dio vuelta para irse— Potter, se te cayó algo… —dijo y salió.

Harry bajó la vista y levantó un trozo de pergamino caído en el suelo a su lado. Abrió la nota con manos temblorosas y la leyó.

_Sigo obsesionado_

_son tus palabras… realmente me llegan_

_sabés escucharme como nadie_

_como nadie antes_

_creía que me entendías_

_¿acaso me engañaba creyéndote diferente?_

_no quiero perderte_

_vení a mí esta noche._

Harry abolló la nota y la sepultó en un bolsillo de la toga. No pudo contenerse, se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar con amargura.

Snape suspiró. Se puso de pie, cerró la puerta, vino a sentarse en la silla junto a Harry y envolvió en sus brazos al chico de cabellos negros y de corazón destrozado.

—Lo lamento, Harry. —susurró.

—Tenías razón… —dijo entre gemidos ahogados— Me traicionó a la primera oportunidad…

Snape apretó el abrazo. —Presumo que lo descubriste durante el sueño de anoche…

—Sí, Lucius le estaba presentando un informe sobre eso…

—¿Sobre qué?

—Que Ginny es mi hermana mágica… y que vamos a ser gemelos.

Snape se puso tenso. —¿Arthur y Molly saben de esto?

Harry se separó y lo miró. —No lo sé. Yo no se lo dije.

—Harry, Ginny va a ser un blanco primario… el Señor Oscuro tratará de hacerte daño atacándola…

—Ya sé… —dijo Harry con acritud— Creo que no conviene proceder con el vínculo… la vida de Ginny está en peligro… no puedo arriesgarme a perderla.

—Me temo que la concreción del vínculo no vaya a establecer ninguna diferencia… el Señor Oscuro presumirá que lo han completado…

Harry se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla y dejó caer la cabeza. Hubo silencio durante un largo momento.

—¿Por qué las bolas de fuego, Harry?

Harry se agachó, sacó de la mochila el relato del sueño y se lo entregó. —Estaba muy enojado, sabía que iba a perder la concentración… me escurrí con cuidado y fui hasta la sala de prácticas… y desaté toda la furia que sentía y la destruí.

—Hum… —fue todo lo que respondió Snape y se puso a leer el relato— Fue muy sensato de tu parte, escabullirte antes de perder el control… en cuanto a las bolas de fuego… lo único que se me ocurre sugerirte es que busques otra manera para liberar la ira.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Te ayudo a corregir una pila de deberes, ¿y ése es todo el consejo que tenés para darme?

Snape endureció la mirada. —Señor Potter, el haber corregido una triste media docena de trabajos no es compensación suficiente que justifique el esfuerzo de ponerme a pensar en consejos de mayor contundencia. —suavizó los rasgos y alzó una comisura.

Harry sonrió divertido.

oOo

Ginny y Ron estaban discutiendo acaloradamente por encima del tablero de ajedrez cuando Harry volvió de la penitencia.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Neville agradecido y aliviado cuando lo vio entrar— Por favor ayudame a calmarlos antes de que se vayan a las manos.

Los dos pelirrojos se gritaban con furia el uno a la otra… y según pudo constatar Harry luego de oírlos durante unos momentos… ¡estaban diciendo las mismas cosas! ¡Estaban de acuerdo pero igual discutían airados!

—Chicos… —dijo Harry con calma—… bajen los decibeles, están asustando a los chicos de primero. —Ginny se calló repentinamente y le dirigió una mirada dura.

—_¿Seguís enojada conmigo?_ —pensó Harry.

—¿¡Y dónde está Hermione?! —gritó Ron.

—Ah… es por eso que estás tan fastidiado…

Justo en ese momento entró la aludida por la puerta retrato.

—¡Harry! —exclamó— ¡Estamos en serios problemas!

—¡Qué novedad! —masculló Harry revoleando los ojos. Hermione se acercó a la mesa y depositó varios pesados libros que traía en los brazos.

—¿Y éstos qué son? —inquirió Ginny.

—Sybil me prestó algunos libros.

—¿¡SYBIL!? —exclamaron todos los demás a coro.

—Sí, la profesora Trelawney.

—Sabemos a quién te referís, Hermione. —dijo Ron— ¿Pero desde cuándo es que la llamás Sybil?

—¿Y desde cuándo te permite traerte prestados libros de su biblioteca? —agregó Ginny.

—Desde hoy. —respondió Hermione exasperada sin prestarles atención a todas las miradas atónitas— Sinceramente… Esa mujer estuvo todo el tiempo sentada sobre las respuestas y a nadie hasta ahora se le había ocurrido consultarla y aprovechar toda la información crítica que dormía intacta en sus estantes.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—¡Batalla, Harry! Guerra. Estuve investigando profecías que auguran la caída de magos poderosos. ¡Pero el asunto que nos ocupa es mucho más complejo que eso! Esto no se trata sólo de una persona poderosa que sucumbe… ésta es una guerra que podría significar la destrucción de todo el mundo mágico. Ha habido videntes que pronosticaron esta guerra… ¡desde hace miles de años! Aunque los vaticinios varían bastante, todos predicen un desastre de grandes proporciones, algunos hablan de destrucción total e irrecuperable.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Miren acá… —Hermione abrió uno de los libros y lo hojeó hasta ubicar la página que buscaba—… en el siglo XV a. de C. Briant el Ciego predijo una batalla que determinaría el destino del mundo mágico. Obviamente que por entonces usaban calendarios completamente diferentes pero cuando uno hace las conversiones apropiadas… según él esa guerra empezaría en 1995.

—Cuando Voldemort recuperó entidad corpórea…

—¡Exactamente! Ésa es la referencia más antigua que he encontrado hasta ahora pero hay una infinidad de predicciones posteriores relacionadas. La fecha augurada de la batalla varía, como así también los vaticinios sobre los resultados, pero todas apuntan a lo mismo… y queda bien claro que estamos ante un hecho inminente que puede terminar siendo calamitoso. Elionne de Doquiera presagió el triunfo de la Oscuridad sobre la Muerte Verde del Rayo. Ella no tenía la menor idea sobre el significado preciso de la visión, pero menciona un gran batalla y la muerte de miles… y la aniquilación del mundo mágico. Según ella lo predijo, la batalla comenzaría el año que viene.

—¿La Muerte Verde del Rayo? ¿Significa que yo voy a sucumbir?

—¡No! ¡No es algo que pueda afirmarse con total certeza! En cuanto al resultado, las profecías son contradictorias. La mitad anticipa el triunfo de la Oscuridad, la otra mitad, el de la Luz. Por ejemplo, un augur del siglo I A.D. que se hacía llamar Credo, predijo que el Riddle Oscuro sería aniquilado y que su existencia se perdería en la Noche de los Tiempos. Hay muchas profecías que no ven un después tras la Batalla, sólo mencionan que el futuro del mundo mágico depende del resultado final.

—Pero seguimos sin respuestas… ¡lo único que tenemos son un montón de profecías más… profecías que se contradicen!

—Harry… ¿es que acaso no lo ves? Las respuestas están acá. Miles de años de profecías. Podemos estudiarlas… tratar de establecer qué es lo que diferencia a las que proclaman nuestra derrota de las que pronostican nuestro triunfo. Podemos obtener información valiosa, qué cosas evitar, qué decisiones tomar. ¡Esto es esperanza, Harry! ¡En nuestras manos!

Harry no respondió de inmediato, había clavado la mirada en los libros. Todos los demás lo miraban en silencio… expectantes.

—Bueno, entonces… —dijo finalmente—…¿a qué estamos esperando? —se sentó, agarró uno de los libros, lo abrió y se puso a leer.

oOo


	14. Juegos de guerra

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 14 – Juegos de guerra**

Se despertó poco antes de la hora del almuerzo, había tenido sueños muy extraños sobre batallas y profecías. Él, Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Neville se habían quedado levantados hasta muy tarde leyendo los libros que Hermione había traído de la Torre Norte.

Estaba exhausto cuando se había ido a acostar a la madrugada y decidió no tomar la poción, no estaba en condiciones para ir a merodear por la mente de Voldemort. No sabía cómo lo iba a tomar Snape, pero optó por correr el riesgo de que se enojara, quería dormir bien.

Durante el almuerzo Harry y Ginny le informaron a Dumbledore sobre las maniobras que habían planeado. El director dio su autorización con una sonrisa y asignó a varios profesores y a madame Pomfrey para que supervisaran el simulacro de batalla.

Harry se sentó a comer dándole la espalda a la mesa de Slytherin. Podían oírse murmullos entusiastas por todo el Gran Salón. La mitad del alumnado formaba parte del ED: todos los Gryffindor y la mitad de los Ravenclaw y de los Hufflepuff. Ningún Slytherin era miembro. Se habían autoexcluido, si bien corrían rumores de que había entre ellos más de un interesado… pero tenían miedo de la reacción de sus compañeros de Casa si se sumaban.

Después del almuerzo, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Harry salieron a recorrer el predio para ajustar detalles estratégicos.

El objetivo del enfrentamiento era obtener la varita del líder del bando enemigo, la varita de Ginny o la varita de Harry. El esquema inicial de la batalla había sido planeado conjuntamente pero cada bando elaboró su estrategia separadamente.

Los bandos se formaron detrás de sus respectivos líderes. Había varios profesores observando y supervisando. Y también algunos Slytherins… abucheando y burlándose.

Cuando todos se hubieron formado, Ginny explicó la estructura básica de inicio del ejercicio. Luego Ginny y su bando, Unicornio, marcharon a ubicarse en el lado opuesto del castillo, ése era el punto de partida acordado. El bando de Harry, Esfinge, se desplazó hasta un área ubicada entre el lago y el Bosque Oscuro.

Harry se acercó a Ron y le susurró. —Se me ocurrió una idea. Vos y tu pelotón van a ocuparse de una misión de "fuerzas especiales".

Ron alzó una ceja. —Eso no forma parte de la planificación… Ginny no se lo va a esperar…

—Exactamente. —replicó Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Subdividió sus tropas. A una de las escuadras conformada por algunos de los más chicos, Cuervo, le asignó la función de observación y reconocimiento; desde su posición debían detectar los movimientos del "enemigo" e informárselos a las demás divisiones de Esfinge. La escuadra con los más chicos de todos, Niffler, tenía órdenes de permanecer principalmente en la retaguardia, su función era la de rescate de los caídos. Otros tres pelotones fueron emplazados en puntos estratégicos para crear "agujeros" en la defensa de los oponentes. Dos pelotones se los reservó para sí mismo, uno para ataque (llegar hasta Ginny) y el otro para defensa de su líder (proteger a Harry).

Bordeando el bosque se pusieron en marcha hacia el castillo. Poco después se produjeron los primeros enfrentamientos. Los dos ejércitos eran muy parejos en fuerzas, la estrategia era lo que iba a determinar cuál de los dos se haría con la victoria.

Harry se sintió muy gratificado al comprobar que ambos ejércitos se desempeñaban muy bien.

A medida que las "víctimas" iban aumentando, los escuadrones de rescate el de Ginny y el suyo propio, incrementaban su actividad para revivir o rescatar a los caídos.

En la primera etapa de la batalla, el avance de Unicornio presentó un frente muy bien consolidado, Esfinge se vio obligado a retroceder en algunas oportunidades para reintegrarse.

La batalla fue recrudeciendo a medida que pasaban los minutos. El ejército de Harry había logrado reagruparse y ahora avanzaba con denuedo obligando a los adversarios a replegarse. A Ginny no se la veía por ninguna parte.

Levantó la varita y lanzó un surtidor de chispas rojas hacia el cielo, era la señal convenida para que las "fuerzas especiales _aéreas_", los Hipogrifos liderados por Ron, entraran en acción atacando montados en escobas. Unicornio no se esperaba esa movida y hubo vacilaciones entre sus filas. La acometida sorpresa había logrado su objetivo.

La voz de Ginny se alzó por encima del fragor. —¡Alfa, Omega… ataquen ahora!

Se volvió hacia donde se había originado la orden, pero no vio nada… y unos segundos después dos escuadras enemigas se hicieron visibles apareciendo de la nada, venían lideradas por Luna. ¡Encantamientos de mimetización las habían mantenido ocultas! Al parecer también Ginny había pensado en esconderse un as bajo la manga. Harry sonrió. Ginny seguía escondida… _¡replegada y protegida por una ilusión!_, se dio cuenta Harry.

Apuntó la varita hacia el lugar en el que estimaba que se hallaba. —_¡Finite incantatum! _—exclamó Harry. Todos los hechizos que surcaban el aire se interrumpieron y se produjo de pronto un intenso silencio. Y Ginny quedó expuesta… a unos pocos metros de Harry. Acababa de lanzarle a Harry un hechizo aturdidor que no había sido neutralizado antes de alcanzar el blanco.

—_¡Expelliarmus! _—bramó Harry. El hechizo había sido dirigido contra Ginny pero con el poder de Harry la media docena de defensores que la rodeaban fueron alcanzados y empujados con violencia hacia atrás. Harry atrapó un manojo de varitas y de inmediato corrió hacia Ginny.

La envolvió en sus brazos. —Ginny, ¿estás bien?

Ginny alzó la vista, mareada, la mirada bizca. —No habíamos convenido ataque aéreo…

Harry sonrió. —Ni tampoco ilusiones de mimetismo…

Ella sonrió culpable, todavía aturdida. —Una jugada sagaz, ¿no te parece?

Madame Pomfrey y los otros profesores invadieron el campo de batalla para auxiliar a los afectados. La sanadora se quejaba en voz alta de la inconsciencia de Dumbledore al haber autorizado una sesión de entrenamiento tan peligrosa.

Todos los miembros del ED, de uno y otro ejército, que habían salido indemnes del combate saltaban vivando jubilosos. El ejercicio había sido todo un éxito. Poco después ellos también se sumaron al grupo de los que asistían a los heridos y colaboraron para transportarlos al ala hospitalaria.

Refunfuñando, madame Pomfrey se agachó junto a Ginny para constatar los daños que había sufrido y echó a Harry con muy malos modos. Harry aprovechó para panear con la mirada las filas de los Slytherin que habían presenciado el enfrentamiento y que continuaban con sus abucheos. Malfoy no estaba entre ellos. Volvió los ojos hacia el castillo. En una de las ventanas altas alcanzó a divisar una figura de cabellos platinados. No se demoró más que un par de segundos contemplándolo. Enseguida se volvió hacia los combatientes, felicitándolos a todos y se puso a colaborar con los demás para transportar a los heridos.

oOo

Voldemort estaba torturando muggles esa noche en algún país de Europa Central, Harry se escapó de inmediato de su mente hacia un "lugar seguro" en sus sueños. Las escenas de las que había sido testigo eran repugnantes. Voldemort se sentía muy satisfecho de sus acciones y lo peor era que estaba convencido de que las brutalidades que cometía redundarían en un _bien mayor_ para todo el mundo mágico.

Esa mañana durante el desayuno recibió dos lechuzas con sendas cartas.

_Querido Harry:_

_Me siento muy halagada de que hayas pensado en mí para una nueva entrevista. Lo cierto es que tengo múltiples contactos en todo el Continente y en Asia, no me cabe duda de que todos estarán más que interesados en reproducir el reportaje._

_Espero que me indiques la fecha y la hora que te resulten convenientes y me trasladaré a Hogwarts para hacer la nota. _

_Sólo espero que Dumbledore no ponga inconvenientes… dado que me había proscrito del predio de la escuela… Siéese fuera el caso quizá podríamos citarnos en Hogsmeade. Podría arreglármelas para adoptar formas alternativas que me permitan pasar inadvertida_

_Atentamente, tu reportera preferida,_

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry sonrió. _¿Así que Dumbledore la había proscrito? ¿Forma alternativa de insecto?_ Le pasó la carta a Ginny y Hermione y abrió la otra.

_Te desplazás como el agua,_

_constante y seguro._

_Me muevo como el aire,_

_suspirando por vos._

_Tu corazón es como la tierra_

_de palpitar potente, acompasado_

_Sufro un ardor desgarrante_

_porque estás lejos de mí._

—Harry, ¿qué te pasa? —exclamó Ginny alarmada. Harry estaba temblando, sin control.

_¡Cómo tenía el descaro… la insolencia! ¡Cómo podía atreverse a cortejarlo con poesía después de lo que había hecho!_

Respiró profundamente varias veces, estrujó la carta y la sepultó en un bolsillo. —Nada. —gruñó— Estoy bien.

Tomó un trago de jugo de calabaza y apuñaló un trozo de salchicha con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca. Sus tres amigos se quedaron mirándolo con cejas alzadas y arrobado desconcierto.

oOo

Sentía el estómago revuelto cuando se dirigía al aula de Pociones arrastrando los pies, por suerte Hermione y Ron lo tenían agarrado, cada uno de un brazo, y lo obligaban a avanzar.

—¡Harry poné más animo! —lo instó Hermione— O Snape nos va asignar penitencias a los tres.

—Y nos va sacar un millón de puntos. —apuntó Ron.

Pero Harry temía el enfrentamiento con Malfoy a la puerta del aula. Trató de demorar lo más posible, pero sin éxito. Sus amigos lo remolcaron sin contemplaciones y llegaron unos minutos antes de la hora establecida para la clase.

Harry se reclinó contra una pared y elevó los ojos al techo. ¡No iba a mirar a Malfoy!

Los Slytherin estaban haciendo comentarios burlones en voz alta criticando lo deplorable que había sido el zafarrancho de combate.

—Se creen los grandes y valientes soldados atacando con hechizos de primer año. —dijo Malfoy riendo desdeñoso.

—Debiluchos perdedores, eso es lo que son. —agregó Crabbe.

—No era eso lo que decías el viernes antes de la clase de Adivinación. —le recordó Ron.

—¡Callate Weasley!

Ron sonrió con malicia. —No te la agarres conmigo. Yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas amorosos. Si Luna no…

—¡Basta Ron! —gritó Harry. Se separó de la pared, lo agarró de un brazo y lo hizo girar para que lo mirara. Había reproche y furia en los implacables iris verdes.

Hermione contuvo una exclamación. Crabbe venía arremetiendo en dirección a ellos con los puños apretados.

Pero justo en ese instante se oyeron los pasos de Snape y el flamear de su toga tras de él. Crabbe se detuvo a mitad de la acometida pero la mirada de odio no se borró de sus ojos. Ron no se arredró y le devolvió una mirada cargada con igual furia. Harry desvió la cara hacia un lado y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Malfoy… había dolor y recriminación en el gris tormentoso… Harry bajó la cabeza de inmediato… no podía soportarlo.

Los alumnos empezaron a entrar.

—¿Y por qué reaccionaste así? —se le quejó Ron por lo bajo.

—Dejalo tranquilo. —replicó Harry airado— La está pasando muy mal con el asunto de Luna.

—¿Y por qué tendría que importarme? —insistió Ron— Se lo tiene merecido… es Crabbe, Harry… un matón abusador.

Harry no respondió, se limitó a miralo con disgusto. Recordaba lo que había descubierto en su incursión en la mente de Crabbe… no sólo las dificultades de su romance con Luna, los problemas que le planteaban sus conexiones familiares y el terror que le inspiraba Voldemort. Harry no podía explicarle todo eso a Ron… y aunque se lo hubiese explicado igual Ron no lo habría entendido o no le habría importado.

—Sólo… te pido que lo dejes tranquilo… por favor…

Ron no respondió, se limitó a mascullar por lo bajo algo sobre mejores amigos más locos que una cabra.

A poco de haber comenzado la clase, Harry sintió un tanteo en su mente. Miró a Snape, ¿por qué estaba tratando de atravesar sus escudos de Oclumencia? Creyó detectar una especie de mensaje, que se ocupara de escrutar la mente de los Slytherin. Harry se encogió de hombros con desgano.

Así y todo, mientras tomaba notas durante la preparación de la poción, siguió el consejo y aprovechó para sondearles las cabezas… pero no la Malfoy. No estaba todavía listo para descubrir los terribles secretos que seguramente ocultaba.

Cuando la clase concluyó se sentía mareado y nauseoso.

oOo

Por fortuna esa noche Voldemort no torturó a nadie. Oyó los informes de algunos mortífagos sobre la situación política. Estaba en Bosnia. El gobierno estaba a punto de caer y Voldemort asumiría el control… esa misma semana probablemente.

Harry… _eh_… Voldemort se sentía muy satisfecho, parecía que la gente empezaba a darse cuenta de qué era los que les convenía… era una lástima que fuera necesario recurrir a la violencia para convencerlos. Después de todo, dado que él era el mago más poderoso sobre la faz de la Tierra, lo natural era que todos lo reconocieran con el amo legítimo. Unido bajo su poder, todo el mundo mágico se elevaría a la gloria… al destino que con justicia les estaba reservado… el dominio sobre los muggles y todo el planeta. Y guiándolos a todos, él, Lord Voldemort, el Terrible, el Supremo.

Se despertó. Se levantó. Tomó la pluma encantada y una hoja de pergamino y bajó. No sabía qué hora sería. Salió por la puerta retrato y marchó directo al despacho del director. El asunto era muy serio, no podía esperar.

—¡Ah, Harry! Adelante. —la voz de Dumbledore había sonado cansada, pero sus ojos titilaban como era habitual.

—Está en Bosnia. Y en los próximos días ganará el control del Ministerio mágico.

—Contame todo lo que sepas Harry.

Harry sabía que estaba en Bosnia pero en una casa guardada con Fidelius, lo que coartaba cualquier posibilidad de acceso.

—¿Sabés quién es el Guardián Secreto, Harry?

—Un hombre llamado Karaszewski… un apotecario esloveno. Pero no sé dónde pueda estar.

Dumbledore entró en acción de inmediato. Se puso en contacto con gente del Ministerio y con varios miembros de la Orden. Mientras tanto Harry se dedicó a escribir todo lo que recordaba del sueño.

Pocos minutos después empezaron a llegar varias personas, algunos por traslador, otros por la chimenea. Harry recordó algo que no había oído pero que había detectado en la mente de Voldemort.

—Señor… —dijo de improviso, todos los presentes hicieron silencio— Creo que Karaszewski está también en una casa protegida por Fidelius… hay como una especie de _cadena_ de Fidelius para mantener segura y secreta la ubicación de Voldemort… para darle tiempo de escapar en caso de que empezaran a descubrirse los eslabones…

—Entiendo. —dijo el director luego de asimilar la información— De todos modos nuestra prioridad es apuntalar al Ministerio de Bosnia, debemos evitar que caiga.

—¡Pero yo sé donde está! —insistió Harry ansioso poniéndose de pie— ¡Podríamos ir esta misma noche y capturarlo!

—Harry… debemos actuar con prudencia. —dijo Dumbledore con tono de advertencia.

—Pero… ¡podríamos terminar con la guerra hoy mismo! ¡Podríamos evitar la devastación!

Dumbledore le posó una mano en el hombro y dijo muy serio. —Tu momento todavía no ha llegado. —por la forma en que lo miraba, Harry se preguntó si sabría de las profecías sobre las que habían leído en los libros de Trelawney. Antes de que pudiera preguntárselo, el director prosiguió: —Dentro de poco van a llegar funcionarios ministeriales, es mejor que no se sepa de tu conexión directa con Voldemort… o mañana aparecería la noticia en todos los diarios. Sugiero que regreses a descansar a la Torre de Gryffindor. Mañana, con más calma, hablaremos sobre el asunto.

Harry asintió decepcionado y salió de la oficina.

oOo

Sabía que no había habido un ataque directo en Bosnia porque El Profeta no mencionaba nada al respecto. El Ministerio y la Orden aparentemente se habían decidido por acciones tendientes a sustentar al gobierno tambaleante.

Poco fue lo que comió durante todo el día. En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez el sueño de la noche anterior. Voldemort realmente se sentía el dios del mundo mágico… un demente… un delirante… estaba convencido de que era un redentor… ¡totalmente chiflado!... ¡un loco de atar!

Levantó la vista hacia Malfoy y recorrió con la mirada la mesa de Slytherin. Durante mucho tiempo los había detestado… pero en ese momento… más que nada sentía lástima por ellos. Estaban enojados, confundidos y sentían miedo. Malfoy no había estado errado… ellos también eran víctimas atrapadas en esa guerra.

Harry estaba de pésimo humor cuando entró para la clase de encantamientos sin varita. Depositó la mochila junto a la puerta y le puso un escudo para protegerla. Cuando alzó la mirada, Nicolas le sonreía… pero Harry de inmediato detectó que había algo que estaba mal… como si…

—_¡Protego_! —aulló, tres haces luminosos venían en su dirección. El escudo se alzó a tiempo, los hechizos rebotaron. La adrenalina le inundó el torrente sanguíneo todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Alcanzó a percibir un movimiento en uno de los flancos, alguien había tenido que esquivar uno de los haces devueltos por su escudo.

Se agachó y avanzó; lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ hacia la izquierda al tiempo que gambeteó con éxito y evitó que lo alcanzara un hechizo aturdidor. Reconoció al instante la impronta mágica, el atacante era Snape. Sonrió y contraatacó con un hechizo de mocos de murciélago. Algo pueril si se quiere… pero durante años había ansiado sacudir al profesor de Pociones con un ataque como ése.

Nicolas se había replegado contra una pared y había levantado un escudo para protegerse, era claro que no tenía intenciones de participar en el combate.

Una nueva andanada de hechizos, eran cinco contra él. Esquivó, interpuso escudos y respondió con hechizos en rapidísima sucesión. Pero notó que no le costaba en absoluto, el tiempo parecía transcurrir lentamente a su alrededor dándole tiempo suficiente como para defenderse y atacar con total eficiencia.

No tardó en identificar a todos sus agresores. Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Tonks y Mad Eye Moody. Desistieron de permanecer ocultos tras las ilusiones puesto que les significaba un gasto adicional de energía mágica y de nada servían frente a Harry. Harry sabía quiénes eran y dónde estaban auque no los viera.

Harry se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder vencerlos recurriendo a hechizos poderosos, más que poder arrollador lo que hacía falta poner en juego era estrategia.

Como una táctica de distracción sacó la varita. La movida dio resultado, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que los había engañado, sus atacantes creyeron que recurría a la varita porque se estaba cansando. Snape se adelantó y atacó con una maldición explosiva, Harry la desvió con un corto movimiento de la mano y respondió con un hechizo aturdidor que impactó de lleno en Snape y lo azotó contra la pared. Uno abatido. Quedaban cuatro.

Harry incrementó la solidez de su escudo al tiempo que atacaba simultáneamente a Tonks con un hechizo paralizante y a Moody con un _Locomotor mortis_. Sólo se tomó una fracción de segundo para constatar que efectivamente los había dejado fuera combate. Luego bajó el escudo y pronunció en rápida sucesión dos hechizos que impactaron certeros desarmando y repeliendo con violencia a la profesora y a Remus.

Se volvió y le gritó a Nicolas: —Controlá cómo está Snape, creo que le di con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria. —Nicolás asintió y marchó hacia donde yacía Snape inconsciente.

Harry notó entonces una fluctuación casi imperceptible en la magia del recinto. Tenía tres varitas en la mano, tenía que deshacerse de dos. Las lanzó hacia el techo pronunciando: _—¡Glutinare_! —quedaron pegadas al cielorraso, sus dueños no iban a poder recuperarlas.

Pegó un salto a un costado para esquivar otro haz luminoso… y se trenzó en duelo con Dumbledore. Había testigos de la lucha, todos contemplando azorados el desarrollo, no hacía falta que los viera pero los sentía y reconocía sus emociones, el latir acelerado de los corazones, las respiraciones contenidas… Era consciente de cada una de las losas del suelo y hasta de las mínimas grietas en las paredes. Era consciente de las vacilantes llamas de las antorchas y del fru fru que emitía la toga de Dumbledore en cada movimiento. Del sonido de una gota de sudor que se estrellaba contra el suelo y el sonido sordo de los pelos de la barba del director frotándose unos contra otros.

Los hechizos se cruzaban entre ambos ininterrumpidamente. Harry sintió su magia expandirse hasta colmar toda la habitación, hasta que él mismo _era_ la habitación. Percibió a Remus que se ponía de pie tambaleante, notó el instante en que Snape había recuperado la consciencia… y en ningún momento dejó de prestarle atención al duelo con el director. Era el espacio y el aire que rodeaba a Dumbledore… se había introducido en su mente y podía anticipar todas sus intenciones, todos sus movimientos.

Pero Dumbledore era un oponente poderosísimo y rápido y neutralizaba sus ataques con toda facilidad al tiempo que contraatacaba con andanadas ofensivas arrolladoras. Las técnicas ortodoxas de duelo no iban a dar resultado contra él, en el mejor de los casos terminarían tablas. Era preciso recurrir a algo diferente.

Harry tomó completo control del recinto. Todo el aire comenzó a girar en remolinos respondiendo a su comando, creando un vacío alrededor del director. Dumbledore quedó inmóvil, no podía respirar, no podía pensar… atrapado en la nada… y a punto de sucumbir.

Era suficiente… no podía prolongarlo más… retrotrajo la magia hacia sí y liberó el control, un ¡bang! estruendoso explotó en todos los oídos. Dumbledore tambaleó y Harry aprovechó para desarmarlo y para acertarle con un hechizo aturdidor.

Abarajó la varita al mismo tiempo que el director se desplomaba al suelo.

Fue lo último que alcanzó a ver, un segundo después todo se volvió oscuridad.

oOo

Se sentía liviano, distendido, despreocupado… Oía murmullos, voces, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir las palabras… pero algo debía de estar mal porque el tono de las voces delataba alarma… y turbación. Una palabra se repetía. —Harry, Harry… —le resultaba familiar… era un nombre… era _su_ nombre.

Abrió los ojos… distinguió una mancha blanca rodeada por otra mancha negra. De a poco las manchas cobraron nitidez… una cara… —¿Sev…? —murmuró.

Un suspiro aliviado… y más voces… todo seguía sonando muy confuso. Un _crac_. Más voces… otro _crac_… Sev le estaba hablando… pero no entendía lo que le decía… quería dormir pero las voces martilleaban insistentes… otro _crac_… sentía que se ahogaba… lo estaban forzando a beber algo… una poción… ¡de gusto repugnante!

—Harry… ¿me oís…? ¿entendés lo que te digo?

Harry lo miró a los ojos y asintió apenas.

—¡Oh, gracias a Merlín! —ésa había sido la voz de Lupin. Harry alzó un poco la mirada. Lupin estaba detrás de Severus. Giró un poco el rostro… un nuevo remolino en la cabeza… un elfo al que no conocía entró en su campo visual… sostenía una bandeja con varios frascos. La mano de Severus agarró uno…

—Harry… ¿te parece que vas a poder tomarla?

—Sí… —respondió. Estaba sobre el suelo… con la cabeza reclinada sobre el pecho de Severus. Snape lo ayudó a beber. No era tan desagradable como la primera, Harry sintió de inmediato que sus fuerzas retornaban. Hizo un movimiento tratando de incorporarse un poco pero desistió, una descarga dolorosa lo recorrió entero… todos los músculos se le tensaron.

—¡Ayudame! —urgió Snape.

Lupin se aproximó instantáneamente y le dio a beber otra poción. La relajación se produjo unos segundos más tarde, se aferró con ansia a Snape.

—Todo está bien, Harry. —susurró la voz acunante de Sev— Ya estás bien. Gastaste una cantidad ingente de energía en muy corto tiempo. Habías entrado en shock mágico. Tu cuerpo está tratando ahora de regular los niveles energéticos. Las pociones te están ayudando.

—Sev… estoy que me muero de hambre…

Sev le dio unas indicaciones al elfo. El elfo depositó la bandeja en el suelo y desaparicionó.

Tonks se le sentó al lado. —Harry, eso fue extraordinario… ¿te sentís mejor?

Harry asintió. El elfo reapareció con comida. Dumbledore conjuró una mesa y sillas. Severus lo ayudó a incorporarse y a tomar asiento. Harry atacó la comida de inmediato.

Lupin agarró a Severus de un brazo y lo arrastró con él. Se alejaron varios pasos. Sin dejar de tragar, puso en atención los oídos, seguramente iban a hablar de él, quería escuchar lo que decían.

—¿Qué es lo que hay entre mi hijo y vos? —siseó la voz enojada de Lupin.

—Harry no es tu hijo. —replicó Severus con calma y tono medido.

—Pero es como si lo fuera… así que más te vale…

—El señor Potter es mi alumno…

—Hace unos momentos no estabas actuando como si se tratara de un alumno cualquiera… ¡y él te llamó Sev! ¡y se acurrucó en tus brazos!

—El señor Potter ha estado estudiando Legilimencia conmigo. Es un mago muy dotado… y durante las lecciones… creo que un vínculo mental ha llegado a establecerse entre nosotros dos.

—Mas te vale que se trate sólo de eso, Severus Snape, de lo contrario vas a tener que vértelas conmigo y te puedo asegurar que lo vas a lamentar.

Lupin le soltó el brazo y se acercó nuevamente a la mesa, se agachó junto a la silla de Harry. —¿Todo bien, Harry?

—Sí.. —contestó con la boca llena; tragó el bocado que masticaba y se volvió a mirar a Dumbledore— ¿Está Ud. bien, señor?

El director dejó oír una risa corta. —He estado en condiciones peores… pero hace mucho tiempo de eso… pero estoy bien, Harry, gracias… ¿ya has calmado lo suficiente tu apetito como para poder hablar?

Harry miró el plato que tenía delante, seguía sintiéndose famélico, pero igual asintió. Todos lo miraban expectantes. Cruzó la mirada con la de Snape.

—_Entonces… este vínculo mental… ¿es por eso que podés pasar a través de mis barreras de Oclumencia? ¿es por eso que podemos comunicarnos mentalmente?_ —pensó Harry sin dejar de masticar.

—_Es una de las teorías que pueden explicar el fenómeno, sí._ —le contestó.

—_¿Y cuál podría ser otra teoría?_

—_¿Otra…? _—Snape alzó apenas una comisura— _…que soy un mago excepcional, que hasta el momento había subestimado mis sorprendentes habilidades._

Harry se atragantó de risa. Snape levantó una ceja. Harry tosió y bebió un poco de jugo de calabaza. A Remus no se le había pasado por alto el intercambio silencioso y empezó a protestar. Pero Dumbledore lo cortó.

—Remus, tomá asiento. —ordenó el director.

—Remus… está todo bien. —lo tranquilizó Harry.

—Pero…

—Tenemos muchas cosas sobre las que debemos hablar. —dijo Harry y se volvió hacia Dumbledore— ¿No es así, profesor?

—Así es. —confirmó el director.

Remus se avino con cierta renuencia, se sentó junto a Harry y le puso una mano protectora en la espalda, al tiempo que miraba con disgusto a Snape.

—Antes que nada, Harry, —empezó a decir Dumbledore— quiero decirte que el despliegue de magia de hace un rato fue realmente muy impresionante.

—Gracias, profesor.

—Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. —ladró Moody.

—¿Cómo?

—Señor Potter, —intervino McGonagall— no quiero siquiera empezar a especular sobre la amplitud y alcance de sus poderes… si a los dieciséis ya puede controlar por completo un recinto de grandes proporciones como éste…

—¡Alucinante! —intercaló Tonks.

—¡Y lanzando cuatro o cinco hechizos simultáneamente! —acotó Nicolas.

—…pero es preciso que aprenda a morigerarse, —prosiguió la profesora— de lo contrario podría terminar ocasionándose a si mismo daños irreparables.

—¿Qué me quiere decir? —preguntó Harry entre un bocado y otro.

—Harry, —dijo Lupin con tono afable— tus poderes se han incrementado a niveles increíbles en muy poco tiempo… es excepcional, extraordinario… pero inquietante también.

—Sigo sin entender… este… shock mágico… podría…

—No habrá secuelas a largo plazo. —lo tranquilizó Snape.

Harry suspiró aliviado.

—Pero te vas a sentir un tanto… inestable, extraño… durante algunos días. —intervino Dumbledore— Es mejor que durante un corto intervalo interrumpamos tu entrenamiento, para darles a tus poderes la posibilidad de recuperar el equilibrio. Dedicate a prepararte para el partido de quidditch de la próxima semana y…

—Pero, ¿y qué con Voldemort? —lo interrumpió Harry.

—Está ansioso por entrar en acción. —dijo Tonks.

—Durante los próximos siete días no vas a tomar la poción. —señaló Snape— El sueño natural es imprescindible para una buena recuperación.

—Pero… ¿y Bosnia? Yo podría ayudar a…

Dumbledore movió una mano restándole importancia a la cuestión. —Ya has ayudado y mucho. Todos los gobiernos mágicos han sido alertados y todos están dispuestos a colaborar, estamos convencidos de que podemos controlar el problema. Además los Flammel iniciarán dentro de poco sus oficios diplomáticos, varios gobiernos enviarán guardaespaldas que se ocuparán de protegerlos a lo largo de su itinerario.

—¿Cuándo parten? —le preguntó Harry a Nicolas.

—El jueves. —contestó Nicolas con una sonrisa.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Yo sigo pensando que Perenelle y vos estarían mucho más seguros si se quedaran acá.

—Sin dudas, pero la cuestión es… ¿estaría el mundo más seguro si nos quedáramos? No somos luchadores pero podemos ayudar de otras formas y es nuestra intención y deseo hacerlo.

Harry asintió y volvió a atacar la comida. —¿Cuándo voy a reiniciar el entrenamiento? —preguntó con la boca llena.

Dumbledore rió brevemente. —Sugiero que el sábado te reúnas con Severus para una breve lección de Legilimencia, él podrá evaluar tu condición y de acuerdo a los resultados que obtenga decidiremos el momento apropiado para retomes tus clases adicionales.

—¿El sábado? Pero ése es el día del partido… todos van a notar mi ausencia si no estoy en la celebración posterior.

—Dudo que los Slytherins lo inviten a la fiesta de la victoria. —dijo Severus con gesto y tono altaneros.

Harry iba a replicar que los Slytherin terminarían abrumadoramente derrotados como en el partido anterior que había sido injustamente anulado, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió no decir nada al respecto. —Está bien… el sábado a la noche. —aceptó resignado.

oOo

Los demás fueron retirándose y finalmente quedó a solas con Lupin.

—Oíme, Harry, lo que le dije a Snape…

Harry le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto. —Vos sólo estabas mostrándote protector. No te preocupes, entiendo.

—No… creo que no entendés… conozco a Severus desde hace mucho y sé que hay razones que justifican mi preocupación.

—¿Qué razones? —quiso saber Harry.

Remus vaciló y sonrió culpable. —Quizá no sean sino viejas rencillas… pero igual… más vale que tengas cuidado con Snape…

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No creo que represente ningún peligro para mí. Y mis habilidades en Legilimencia son más poderosas que su Oclumencia. No puede ocultarme nada.

—Pero vos sos demasiado noble como para revolver en sus secretos así como así… no te olvides que Snape es Slytherin hasta la médula… dame el gusto, prometeme que vas a estar prevenido, que vas a tener mucho cuidado.

—Oh, está bien. Te lo prometo.

Los rasgos de Remus se distendieron de alivio. —Harry, mañana viajo a Albania.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry con cierta alarma en el tono. Lo preocupaba que Lupin fuera justamente a la zona más álgida del conflicto.

—Creemos que Mundungus Fletcher podría estar ahí.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —preguntó Harry con una mueca de disgusto.

—Voy a ir a buscarlo, si lo encuentro intentaré convencerlo de que vuelva al redil, que se reintegre a las filas.

—Pero… ¿para qué?, es un inútil y deshonesto… y la última vez por su culpa terminaste gravísimo en el hospital.

—Tenés razón en todo eso que decís, pero eso no quiere decir que deba morir… o que lo torturen para sacarle información.

—¿Y por qué tenés que ser vos? ¿Por qué no mandan a otro?

—Porque yo soy el que casi se murió por su culpa. Siente mucha vergüenza, si va otro no va a poder convencerlo de volver… tengo que ser yo.

—¿No tengo ninguna posibilidad de disuadirte?

—Me temo que no.

Harry lo miró con frustración. —Remus, ¿vos realmente me considerás como un hijo?

Remus sonrió ampliamente. —Por supuesto, Sirius y yo siempre nos consideramos tus padres postizos. Lily solía bromear diciendo, ¿cómo es que mi hijo tiene tres padres y yo tengo un solo marido? —Harry rió— A James no le gustaba para nada que dijera algo así.

—Ya puedo imaginármelo… —hizo una pausa— ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho hasta ahora?

Una sombra de tristeza cruzó el rostro de Remus. —Cuando pasó lo que pasó … en pocos días perdí a mis cuatro mejores amigo… yo quería que me otorgaran tu custodia, pero sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, el Ministerio nunca iba a autorizarlo, no le iban a confiar el Niño Que Sobrevivió a un licántropo. Tuve que alejarme durante muchos años y cuando te reencontré en tercer año, ya eras lo suficientemente grande como para decidir a quién querías tener en tu vida. Me limité a estar siempre disponible, para que pudieras recurrir a mí si ése era tu deseo.

Harry lo abrazó emocionado. —Remus yo te quiero en vida… te necesito… prometeme que vas a tener mucho cuidado en Albania.

Remus asintió con ojos húmedos de lágrimas y apretó el abrazo.

oOo


	15. Paranoia

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 15 – Paranoia**

_El que seas paranoico no implica necesariamente que no haya nadie que te persiga._

_K. Cobain._

Apenas se despertó ese miércoles sintió que definitivamente había algo que no estaba bien. Pensó en Lupin que había partido hacia Albania. Quizá lo habían herido…

Hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse. Seguramente no le había pasado nada… eran sólo ideas suyas… ideas sin razón ni justificación.

Se levantó y partió para las duchas.

_Si hubiese establecido un vínculo también con Remus me hubiese dado cuenta… así como me di cuenta cuando se estableció el vínculo con Severus, aunque no sabía muy bien qué era…_ —discurría… la mano que guiaba la esponja que lo enjabonaba se detuvo de golpe, contuvo una exclamación— _¡quizá es algo muy reciente! ¡voy a tener que hablar con Snape sobre esto! ¡lo antes posible!_

El corazón se le aceleró. _¡¿Y si se tratara de Sev!? No sé adónde fue anoche. No tomé la poción. ¡Voldemort podría haberlo matado! ¡Del vínculo con Severus sí que estoy seguro!_

_Vínculo._

_¡Ay Merlín! ¡Algo le puede haber pasado a Ginny!_

Entró en pánico y procedió a enjuagarse lo más rápido posible. Se enrolló un toallón alrededor de la cintura y chorreando agua corrió a la sala común gritando: —¡Ginny, Ginny!

Todos se volvieron a mirarlo alarmados, Harry paneó la habitación con ojos frenéticos tratando de ubicar a su hermana mágica. —¡¿Dónde está Ginny?! —chilló al borde de la histeria.

—¿Harry? —la voz le llegó muy amortiguada, probablemente Ginny estaba en su dormitorio. Pero no fue ésa la explicación que se le ocurrió, otros fueron los desvaríos que vinieron a su mente… ¡quizá había sido secuestrada por un remolino hasta otro plano de existencia! — ¡GINNY!

—Harry, calmate. ¡Lavender andá a buscar a Ginny! — intervino Neville. Lavender partió escaleras arriba y Harry amagó a seguirla pero Neville lo retuvo de un brazo— Harry, las escaleras no te van a permitir subir, y menos que menos vestido sólo con un toallón, calmate, Ginny va a bajar enseguida.

Estaba demasiado alterado como para calmarse. Afortunadamente Ginny bajó corriendo menos de un minuto después. —Harry, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿qué es lo que anda mal?

Harry corrió a abrazarla. —¿No te pasó nada? —le preguntó con desesperación.

Ella se ruborizó, abrazada de esa forma por un Gryffindor mojado y casi desnudo delante de todos, pero su preocupación prevaleció. Se desprendió del abrazo y lo miró directo a los ojos. —Harry, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —creyó adivinar la paranoia en los ojos verdes desorbitados.

—Si no sos vos… entonces debe de ser Se… —Ginny le tapó la boca antes de que concluyera de pronunciar el nombre, había demasiada gente alrededor, no convenía que lo oyeran aludir a Snape como Severus.

Harry… —dijo ella con determinación— …es preciso que confíes totalmente en mí. ¿Confiás en mí, Harry?

Logró recomponerse un poco. Por supuesto que podía confiar en Ginny. Asintió con un gesto.

—Vení, te voy a llevar de vuelta a tu dormitorio. Neville, acompañanos.

Ya en la habitación y con la puerta cerrada lo condujo a sentarse en la cama. —Neville, ¿dónde están los otros chicos?

—Bajaron a desayunar.

—Nada de lo que hablemos ahora debe salir de la habitación. —Neville asintió muy serio— Harry… —retomó Ginny— …esta sensación que tenés de que algo está muy mal es una consecuencia del shock mágico de anoche.

Harry estaba por protestar pero ella lo frenó con la mirada antes de que alcanzara a pronunciar siquiera una sílaba. —Nadie está herido. Nadie te está trasmitiendo señales de pedido de auxilio a través de vínculos mentales o emocionales.

—¿Y cómo podés estar tan segura?

—Porque puedo ver tu interior. Porque puedo ver dónde se origina esa sensación. La desazón y la ansiedad… la convicción de algo está muy mal… son consecuencia del desequilibrio de tu magia. En este momento no deberías confiar en tus instintos… por favor, confiá en los míos.

Harry se quedó mirándola en silencio durante un largo rato, poco a poco la respiración y el pulso fueron normalizándosele. Los ojos se le humedecieron. —Confío en vos, Ginny. —susurró finalmente.

Ella sonrió. —Ahora voy a salir para que puedas vestirte. Te espero del otro lado de la puerta. Neville, si hiciera falta dale una mano.

—Por supuesto.

Ginny le apretó suavemente la mano y salió al pasillo.

Harry miró alrededor. Se sentía mucho más calmo. Seguía sintiendo que algo estaba mal, pero probablemente la explicación de Ginny era la más sensata. Se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse. De pronto lanzó un gruñido muy audible.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué te pasa? —Neville se le acercó alarmado.

—¡Qué papelón! ¡El espectáculo que acabo de dar! Haber bajado así de alterado y envuelto sólo con un toallón. —gimió sintiéndose muy miserable

Neville soltó una carcajada y agregó ya más tranquilo. —Ah, bueno… menos mal que se trata nada más que de eso.

—¿Que querés decir con "nada más que de eso"? Otra razón más para que todos se rían de mí. —se quejó.

—Harry, macho, —dijo Neville con tono apaciguador— no creo que se rían, pero sí van a correr rumores y variadas hipótesis insólitas… pero ya sabés cómo son los chismes. Y es mejor que hablen e inventen razones…

—¿Qué querés decir?

—No conviene que Vol… que Ya Sabés Quién se entere del desequilibrio de tu magia, en cierta forma estás vulnerable y él podría quizá decidir atacarte. Uno de mis tíos sufrió una vez un shock mágico, durante diez días tuvo problemas incluso para usar encantamientos simples y se comportaba de un modo raro… No, si alguien me pregunta qué fue lo que pasó voy a contestarle el primer bolazo que se me ocurra… y lo mismo van a hacer Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Para cuando terminó de vestirse ya estaba mucho más compuesto. Pero la sensación de que algo estaba mal seguía acicateándolo sordamente. Cuando salió Ginny estaba esperándolo en el corredor. La miró avergonzado. Estaba en salto de cama… húmedo, además. Trató de disculparse, pero ella lo cortó enseguida y con un gesto le restó toda importancia a la cuestión.

Neville y él la esperaron en la sala común y cuando bajó, ya vestida, los tres marcharon juntos a desayunar.

Cuando entraron al Gran Salón suspiró aliviado. Snape estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, con la misma expresión adusta de siempre. Aparentemente no le había pasado nada. Todo bien por ese lado… pero por la forma en que todos lo miraban supuso que los rumores de los que había hablado Neville ya habían empezado a correr.

Ginny lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró hasta le mesa de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hermione.

—Más tarde te contamos. —masculló Ginny— Harry, ponete a comer ya. —lo instó Ginny— Y más que otros días… durante toda una semana vas estar con mucha hambre.

Harry se sirvió generosamente y atacó la comida con apetito, pero cada tanto miraba por encima del hombro tenía la impresión de que todos los ojos estaban clavados en él… y muchos Slytherin cuchicheaban entre ellos más de lo habitual… seguramente estaban tramando algo… bueno, quizá sólo fuera otro ataque de paranoia… los Slytherin _siempre_ estaban tramando algo.

Se inclinó hacia Ginny y le susurró: —Son ideas mías o los Slytherin nos están mirando raro.

Ginny sonrió. —Yo también me había dado cuenta. Pero no es algo de hoy, ya ayer lo había notado.

—¿En qué creés que anden?

—No sé… —contestó ella con calma— pero se me ocurre que deben haber quedado muy impresionados con las maniobras. Es posible que haya algunos interesados en unirse al ED. Creo que hoy mismo alguno de los prefectos va a venir a hablarnos a vos o a mí.

—Sí, parece una explicación razonable. —dijo. _Que no sea Malfoy el que venga a hablar conmigo_, pensó.

—_Espero que tampoco se acerque a mí_. —oyó la voz Ginny— _Sigo sintiendo cada tanto impulsos de matarlo._

Extrañado, Harry levantó la vista del plato. Ginny no era de hacer ese tipo de comentarios… y entonces se dio cuenta… ella no lo había dicho en voz alta.

—_Ginny, podés oírme. _—pensó.

Ella alzó los ojos, lo miró… y se atragantó.

oOo

Esa tarde en la biblioteca Harry le susurró. —¿Y por qué ahora no puedo oír tus pensamientos?

—No sé… pero supongo que debe de ser según el momento… el vínculo de hermanos mágicos no es tan sólido, supongo… quizá si fuéramos gemelos podríamos comunicarnos telepáticamente casi todo el tiempo.

—¿Por ahora sólo funciona en situaciones de tensión?

—Eso creo… si fuéramos gemelos sería distinto…

—Ginny, no creo que sea conveniente que demos ese paso… Voldemort sabe y… —se interrumpió de golpe. Malfoy acababa de entrar. Los ojos grises se cruzaron con los suyos durante unos segundos. Malfoy vino a sentarse a la mesa al lado de la de ellos.

A Ginny no se le pasó por alto el intercambio de miradas, al parecer decidió que lo que correspondía era retirarse; empezó a guardar los útiles.

Harry la agarró de un brazo. —No te vayas.

Ella lo miró con fastidio. —Lo lamento, Harry, vos te cavaste la tumba solo ahora aguantate las consecuencias. —suspiró— Hablaba figuradamente, entiéndase… y tenés todo mi permiso para cagarlo a hechizos si intenta algo raro.

Se puso de pie, echó una mirada desdeñosa hacia Malfoy, pegó media vuelta y enfiló hacia la puerta.

Harry se sentía muy incómodo. Bajó la vista al libro que tenía delante. No estaba preparado ni con ánimos para mantener una conversación civilizada con Malfoy. ¿Y si Malfoy no había venido para hablarle del ED? ¿Y si estaba planeando hacerle daño? ¿Y si había traído consigo mortífagos para secuestrarlo o matarlo?

_Pará Harry… no es sino otro ataque de paranoia consecuencia del shock mágico._

—Potter… —sonó la voz suave de Malfoy desde la mesa de al lado.

Harry no se movió ni reaccionó de modo alguno. Se sintió, eso sí, un poco tonto fingiendo no haber oído, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor que hacer.

—Potter, —repitió Draco con el mismo tono suave— ¿podemos hablar?

—Hablá. —contestó Harry sin levantar la vista.

—Hay un grupo de Slytherins que está interesado en unirse al ED. Recurrieron a mí como prefecto… me pidieron que hable con vos sobre el asunto.

—Para que vos me presiones… para que los deje integrarse al grupo…

—Más que _presionar_ preferiría la expresión _manipular con habilidad… _—replicó Malfoy con divertida sorna, evidentemente estaba tratando de empujarlo a un área en la que pudieran conversar civilizadamente. Harry reaccionó con silencio, sin rechazarlo pero sin avenirse tampoco. Malfoy se removió en su asiento, carraspeó sonoramente y prosiguió con un tono apropiado para una negociación: —Los Slytherin más chicos sienten cierta aprensión… no se animan a interpelarte directamente.

—¿Me tienen miedo a mí o a lo que los Slytherin mayores pudieran hacerles?

Malfoy no contestó, a Harry le hubiese gustado levantar la vista pero él también sentía aprensión. Algunos de los versos que Malfoy le había escrito zigzaguearon por su mente. _No me obligues a extrañarte… sufro un ardor desgarrante porque estás lejos de mí… _¿Y qué si era cierto que lo extrañaba? ¿Y qué si se ponían a conversar y Harry terminaba admitiendo que él también lo extrañaba?

_Traición, Harry… traicionó a Ginny y te traicionó… puso a Ginny en mayor peligro… pero… quizá no fue con malicia… quizá se vio obligado a hacerlo…_

Harry no quería ponerse a pensar en eso. Había leído la mente de muchos Slytherins, sabía de los culebreos a los que se veían obligados para poder sobrevivir. Sentía lástima por ellos… compasión… ¡empatía incluso! ¡Pero no quería empatizar con Malfoy! ¡No quería encontrar razones que pudieran _justificar_ su conducta! Seguramente era todo parte de un juego… un juego de _habilidad manipuladora_…

Harry tenía miedo.

—Potter… —continuó Malfoy con tono que invitaba a razonar— Los Slytherins más chicos necesitan el entrenamiento extra, no han tenido buenos profesores de DCAO… vos sabés bien lo que va a pasar cuando la guerra explote y todo se vaya a la mierda… todos vamos a estar en terrible peligro. Hay muchos Slytherins que… no lo admitirían nunca… pero su deseo es unirse a tu lado…

Harry alzó los ojos, sorprendido por lo que Malfoy acababa de admitir. Harry ya lo sabía en cierta forma… por los _escaneos_ de mentes que había hecho… pero que Malfoy lo admitiera en voz alta…

Malfoy tenía la vista fija en la mesa, no había notado que Harry lo estaba mirando.

—Otros… —Malfoy hizo una pausa, sus rasgos se tensaron en una expresión de sufrimiento… alzó los ojos y su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry… reganó valentía… —Potter… quiero ser totalmente sincero… a muchos, yo incluido, nos han asignado la misión de evaluar tu poder y tu estrategia.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

_Traición, Harry, no te olvides… traición._

—Porque yo… —Malfoy suspiró y se inclinó sobre la mesa en dirección a Harry— …Potter yo no sé por qué vos terminaste las cosas entre nosotros… de repente parece que pasaste a odiarme… y es posible que tengas razón… que yo me lo merezca… pero igual me siento en la obligación de advertirte que estás siendo vigilado… de cerca… quizá todo esto que te digo no sirva de nada… viniendo de mí, el tipo con el que te echaste unos cuantos polvos durante un tiempo y que desechaste… probablemente lo que yo te diga te importe una mierda… pero igual es mi deber pedirte en favor de los alumnos de mi Casa, que permitas el acceso de algunos Slytherin al ED.

_Traición, Harry… tenelo presente._

Harry lo miró con ojos fríos y expresión impasible. —Malfoy, no hay ningún tipo de prohibición concerniente a los Slytherin… ni _Ginny_ ni yo les vedamos nunca el acceso.

_Ginny, la chica que traicionaste… que le vendiste a Voldemort._

—Todos son bienvenidos siempre y cuando no constituyan una amenaza o peligro para los otros miembros. Incluso vos… —agregó con acritud. Malfoy hizo una mueca, sus rasgos se contrajeron en un gesto dolorido… Harry se arrepintió de inmediato del golpe bajo.

Malfoy debió de haber detectado un cierto cambio en la actitud puesto que se inclinó más sobre la mesa acortando un poco más la distancia. —¿Nunca vas a volver a hablarme?

—No veo qué sentido tendría. —contestó Harry. Quería seguir pensando en la traición pero era otro el sentimiento doloroso que se iba apoderando de él.

—La cuestión es… mirá, no tenemos que hablar de nada importante si vos no querés… yo sólo… bastaría que vinieras a contarme otra historia sobre estrellas y dioses inventados. —Harry empezó a derretirse recordando esa noche y la charla— Reunámonos esta noche.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Tengo práctica de quidditch.

—Faltá.

Muy a su pesar Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa. —Bien que te gustaría, ¿no?

Malfoy le devolvió la sonrisa. —Supongo que si no vas a la práctica en una de ésas hasta consigo ganarte y todo… no, en serio, después de la práctica.

—Tengo deberes… investigación que hacer…

—Sólo por un rato…

Harry hizo una pausa. —Quizá.

Malfoy amplió la sonrisa. —Voy a estar esperándote.

oOo

Dumbledore levantó la veda que le había impuesto a Rita Skeeter y le ofreció una sala de conferencias para que se reunieran durante la cena. Había venido acompañada de un mago gordito y narigón que sostenía una cámara grande; Harry miró al fotógrafo con desconfianza, ¿sería un espía?

Sacudió apenas la cabeza desechando el pensamiento. Rita llevaba un elegante vestido verde y encima una toga negra con ribetes de encaje. La sonrisa con la que lo recibió se le antojó a Harry mucho más sincera que la de tres años antes.

—¡Harry! ¿Cómo te va? —saltó de su asiento, se le acercó y le estrechó la mano. Amplió aun más la sonrisa.

—Hola, Rita, ¿cómo va el correo de las admiradoras?

Dejó oír una risa. —No lo creerías, llegan más de mil cartas por semana, de todo el mundo. Las brujas más jóvenes están todas cautivadas… pero hay muchísimas cartas de adultos que te ven como una imagen de esperanza y salvación.

Harry asintió serio. —Es bueno saberlo. —dijo sonrojándose— Quiero decir… es justamente eso lo que quisiera lograr con la entrevista… dado como están las cosas en varios países del Continente. Hay quienes han perdido la esperanza y empiezan a considerar la posibilidad de rendirse ante Voldemort. —Rita hizo una mueca— Rendirse a una vida de miedo y de esclavitud. Queremos que se publique algo que le diga a la gente que éste no es el final. Es el momento de que todos nos unamos, juntos podremos eliminar el mal que amenaza apoderarse del mundo.

Rita sacó una rapipluma de la cartera. —¡Esperá, espera! Quiero registrar cada una de tus palabras. Y esa última frase es demasiado buena como para perderla. —fueron a sentarse a la mesa y se pusieron de lleno a trabajar en la nota— Entonces, Harry, ¿cuáles son tus consejos para nuestros lectores? ¿cómo debe enfrentarse el miedo? Estos son tiempos peligrosos como vos mismo lo reconocés, enfrentarse a los mortífagos es correr un riesgo… ¿qué es lo que lo justifica?

Harry suspiró. —Desafortunadamente no es una pregunta de fácil respuesta. Lo cierto es que todos ya estamos en riesgo. Con los mortífagos en acción nadie está seguro. Hoy quizá le toca a otro pero mañana puede tocarle a uno mismo. Quizá el lado positivo es que incluso los mortífagos son gente como vos y como yo… —Rita lo miró sorprendida— …son comerciantes, oficinistas, banqueros, chefs… tienen preocupaciones laborales y financieras, hijos que educar. Lo que nos diferencia de ellos son las elecciones personales. Han elegido unirse a Voldemort pero eso de por sí no les otorga ninguna ventaja, ni habilidades extra. No son una elite de luchadores, son sólo magos comunes… que han hecho una elección lamentable.

Rita asintió. —Entonces, si a nuestros lectores les llegara a tocar enfrentarse con mortífagos de atuendo negro y máscara…

—Deberían recordar que ese atuendo no es más que una herramienta para inspirar miedo. Pero debajo de ese disfraz intimidante hay una persona común y corriente, sin habilidades extraordinarias.

Dobby se materializó de repente portando una bandeja con la cena.

—¡Harry Potter, señor! ¡Dobby le ha preparado el plato preferido de Harry Potter, señor!

—Gracias, Dobby. Huele delicioso.

El elfo sonrió de oreja a oreja. —¡Todo por Harry Potter, señor! ¿Se le ofrece algo más a Harry Potter, señor?

—No, gracias, Dobby… creo que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

Dobby hizo una reverencia y desaparicionó.

Rita lo miró levantando una ceja. —¿Es un elfo… libre?

Harry sonrió. —Efectivamente… libre y feliz… era muy desdichado con sus anteriores amos. Yo lo ayudé a que obtuviera la libertad. Y Dumbledore lo contrató para que trabajara en la escuela.

—¿Tu antigua novia tuvo que ver algo con eso? Creo recordar que había iniciado un movimiento en pro de la liberación de los elfos…

Harry le devolvió una mirada de amistoso reproche. —Rita, Hermione nunca fue mi novia. Fuiste vos la que se inventó todo el asunto… y eso derivó en un altercado con ella…

La sonrisa de la periodista se esfumó y se puso colorada. —¡No! —le recriminó a la rapipluma— ¡Borrá todo eso! ¡No es parte de la entrevista!

Harry rió.

Rita se aclaró la garganta. —Volvamos a lo nuestro… ¿considerás que Ya Sabés Quién y sus mortífagos son algo que deba preocuparnos?

—Absolutamente sí. —contestó Harry con determinación— Los mortífagos son magos ordinarios pero no por ello menos peligrosos. Tienen ansias desmedidas de poder y no tienen escrúpulos a la hora de herir o matar a quienquiera que se les interponga. Es natural que tengamos miedo de lo que puedan hacer… pero ese miedo debemos observarlo en perspectiva. Voldemort trata de sembrar desconfianza y miedo. Se alimenta de ese miedo que puede llevar a la histeria. Incluso su nombre inspira pánico… y él se aprovecha de eso. Cuanto más es el miedo que inspira más poderoso es… porque la gente tiene miedo de unirse para enfrentarlo. Pero quiero que se me entienda bien… no es que yo esté incitando a la temeridad irracional… por el contrario, son tiempos para ejercitar la prudencia. Pero también es tiempo de trabajar unidos para ponerle freno al mal, para evitar que se disemine. No debemos permitir que el miedo se apodere de nuestros gobiernos, de nuestros países, de nuestras vidas. Juntos _vamos_ a vencer a Voldemort, juntos vamos a ponerle fin a este proceso de destrucción que él ha puesto en marcha.

—Harry, corren rumores de que vos sos el único que puede vencerlo. ¿Creés que estás capacitado para tamaña tarea?

Harry inspiró hondo. —En cinco oportunidades durante mi vida me tocó enfrentarme a Voldemort. En ninguna de esas ocasiones pudo matarme. Yo no estaba mucho más capacitado durante mi primer año en Hogwarts que cuando era un bebé de un año. Pero igual sobreviví. Una y otra vez. Pero los costos en vidas de la guerra van en aumento… no podemos permitir que se prolongue esta situación, la próxima vez que me le enfrente me va a encontrar preparado. Al haberme elegido como enemigo y blanco —mató a mis padres, me atacó a mí y atacó a personas que me son queridas, puso mi nombre en el cielo junto a esa repugnante marca— Voldemort selló su destino. Perecerá en nuestro próximo enfrentamiento. Se los puedo asegurar.

oOo

La entrevista se prolongó una hora más. Al finalizar, el fotógrafo hizo varias tomas. Y se pusieron de acuerdo para otro reportaje más corto el sábado después del partido contra Slytherin. —Una nota breve para el Semanario de las Brujas, con una gran foto del momento en que atrapás la snitch birlándosela a tu Némesis. —dijo ella con un guiño— Las chicas que lo lean y te vean van a quedar fascinadas.

—Rita, ¿y si no ganara?

—Oh bueno, igual no importaría… les inspirarías simpatía igual. Te puedo asegurar que si ése fuera el caso recibirías cientos de cartas consoladoras de montones de admiradoras.

Harry se sonrojó, asintió y se despidió.

Ron ya había puesto al equipo a hacer calentamiento cuando Harry llegó al campo de quidditch. Harry se les sumó. Practicaron duro y para cuando terminaron Harry se sentía exhausto. Pero no tan cansado como para no tomar una ducha.

Malfoy lo estaba esperando junto al lago. Harry se aproximó haciendo un largo rodeo y se quitó el Manto de Invisibilidad cuando ya estaba cerca. Se sentía un poco torpe. No sabía bien cómo encarar esa conversación, no sabía qué decir.

Malfoy, al parecer, tenía un problema similar. Se quedaron parados en silencio uno frente al otro durante un rato, con la vista baja mirándose los pies mutuamente, alzando furtivamente los ojos de tanto en tanto.

Harry se removió incómodo. No sabía si tenía más ganas de pegarle o de besarlo. Ahí lo tenía frente así, la persona que lo había traicionado… nervioso y bellísimo como siempre.

_Quizá no fue traición… quizá haya una explicación._

Era la ocasión ideal para sondearlo y conocer sus secretos. Pero tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrar, quizá terminaría por enamorarse incluso más… o quizá terminaría odiándolo más que nunca…

Quizá lo mejor era preguntarle…

—Esto no va a servir de nada, no debí haber venido… es mejor que me vaya. —amagó a dar la vuelta pero Malfoy lo retuvo de un brazo.

—Esperá… quiero decirte algo por lo menos… yo… yo sé que la duplicidad… es una característica de mi vida. Y no tengo derecho a esperar que vos lo aceptes así sin más. —Harry se sintió arder por dentro, Malfoy estaba demasiado cerca, su cuerpo respondía a esa proximidad— Pero te puedo jurar por lo que quieras que nada de lo que hice o dije todos estos años… nada de eso lo sentía realmente… me gusta quien soy cuando estoy cerca de vos, Potter. A tu lado puedo dejar caer la máscara, puedo dejar de actuar… y puedo ser yo mismo. —se le acercó más aun— No me odies por lo que me vi obligado a hacer. Aunque más no sea… seguí siendo mi amigo, sigamos viéndonos, hablemos… a tu lado me siento yo mismo, permitime sentirme yo mismo.

Harry podía sentir la pasión arrolladora que lo inundaba. Malfoy hablaba de amistad pero sus ojos rebosaban seducción y sugerían intimidad… física… ¿era sincero o tenía propósitos ocultos?

_Está jugando con vos… pueriles juegos de poder… está jugando con tus sentimientos…_ había dicho Luna. Harry recordó ese día en Hogsmeade, Malfoy besándose con Parkinson y mirándolo burlón. Y ese otro día, ahí junto al lago, aplastándolo contra un árbol e invadiéndole la boca con un arrasador beso violento. Recordó la ternura de las noches y la crueldad durante el día. Recordó la imagen de Lucius hincado frente a Voldemort, revelándole su secreto. Recordó los versos dulces…

_Te traicionó, Harry… ¡no lo beses!_

Harry giró la cabeza a un lado y se reafirmó en su postura. —No sé quién sos. —dijo con voz suave— Quizá es mejor que mantengas tu máscara y sigas con tu actuación… para mí sería más fácil.

Malfoy tambaleó como si le hubiese dado un golpe. Retrocedió un paso e inmediatamente se recompuso. La máscara imperturbable una vez más dueña de sus rasgos. —¿Me odiás entonces?

Harry lo miró y le respondió con sinceridad. —No lo sé. Creo que no. Pero sé que no puedo seguir con esto.

—Bien… si ésa es tu elección, Potter. Pero esto no se termina acá y así… yo no pienso darme por vencido… yo voy a recuperarte.

Malfoy pegó media vuelta y emprendió el regreso dejándolo junto al lago solo con sus pensamientos.

oOo


	16. Posesión

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 16 – Posesión**

El jueves Hagrid lo autorizó a ausentarse de la clase para que pudiera ir a despedirse de Nicolas y Perenelle.

En los portales de Hogwarts esperó junto a Dumbledore y los Flammel el arribo de los escoltas.

—Harry, —dijo Nicolas— tenemos algo que queremos darte.

Harry se sonrojó levemente. No se esperaba que le regalaran nada. Y tampoco había comprado nada para ellos.

—Yo… eh… este…

Perenelle sonrió. —Harry, llevamos más de seiscientos años acumulando cosas. Ciertamente no necesitamos más.

—Pero nos gustaría mucho que aceptaras esto. —sacó un paquete envuelto en seda dorada y rojo escarlata.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry y procedió a desenvolverlo. Abrió muy grandes los ojos cuando vio lo que era. Se trataba de un relicario con el emblema de la familia Flammel grabado en él. Y de un anillo de oro con una esmeralda y un diamante engarzados.

Harry alzó los ojos para mirarlos, se había quedado sin palabras.

—Era el relicario de un tatarabuelo mío. —apuntó Nicolas señalando el escudo.

—Y el cintillo de bodas de una bisabuela mía. —agregó Perenelle señalando el anillo.

—Perenelle, Nicolas… no puedo aceptar esto. —dijo Harry con tono reverente.

—Harry, —dijo Nicolas— vamos a tener más de setecientos años cuando nos toque pasar al otro mundo, nunca tuvimos hijos… esto es parte de nuestro legado…

—Y te queremos como si fueras nuestro hijo… —continuó Perenelle.

—Y vos, sin poner objeciones, tenés que aceptarlo. —concluyó Nicolas.

Los ojos de Harry ardían de lágrimas, les dio a los dos un apretado abrazo y susurró su agradecimiento.

—Abrilo. —lo instó Perenelle secándose una lágrima.

Harry abrió el relicario. En el interior había una pintura miniatura de Nicolas y Perenelle en el día de su boda. Los detalles eran exquisitos; las dos imágenes diminutas lo saludaron con la mano. —También pueden hablar pero para oírlos es preciso amplificar las voces con un _Sonorus_.

Harry rió.

Del otro lado había una foto tomada recientemente, ellos tres con Dumbledore en el despacho del director. Harry no recordaba bien cuándo habían sacado esa foto, pero debía de haber sido el día de la reunión de la Orden porque se podía ver a Snape y a Lupin conversando en el fondo.

—¿Quién tomó esta foto?

—Tonks. —contestó Perenelle— Yo se lo pedí, queríamos tener una foto con vos.

—No te dijimos nada porque habíamos oído que no sos muy afecto a salir en fotos… y además no queríamos una pose sino una imagen natural. —agregó Nicolas.

Harry revoleó los ojos y asintió.

—Harry, me gustaría que lo llevaras siempre puesto. —Perenelle agarró la cadena y lo ayudó a ponérselo por la cabeza— Y no sólo para que nos tengas presentes, le hemos puesto una gran cantidad de encantamientos de protección. Así que no te lo saques nunca, ni para el quidditch, ni para ducharte, ni para el sexo…

—¡Perenelle! —la amonestó Harry conteniendo una exclamación, se había puesto colorado y desvió la mirada hacia Dumbledore que lo estaba observando con ojos chispeantes y sonrisa divertida.

—Pero lo digo muy en serio. —insistió ella— Prometenos que lo vas a usar siempre, sabiéndolo vamos a poder dormir más tranquilos.

—Lo prometo. —dijo Harry— Sólo que me habría gustado también poder darles algo que me hiciera sentir seguro de que no les va a pasar nada malo.

—Ah… —interrumpió Dumbledore—…creo que llegan los escoltas.

Harry quedó muy sorprendido cuando vio aparecer una gran mansión, inmensa… pero parecía no ocupar espacio. Un grupo de magos y brujas salieron por la puerta unos segundos después. Tonks y Fleur estaban entre ellos, Harry no reconoció a ninguno de los otros.

Siguió una nueva serie de abrazos y saludos de despedida. Los Flammel y los escoltas entraron finalmente por la puerta y la mansión desapareció.

—Sybil me ha dicho que la señorita Granger ha descubierto algo interesante en sus libros. —dijo Dumbledore cuando quedaron solos.

Harry asintió. —Como quichicientas profecías distintas que hablan sobre la guerra y el futuro del mundo mágico.

—¿Y qué dicen?

—Muchas cosas que se contradicen. Pero si Voldemort gana… todas están de acuerdo en que eso significaría la desaparición del mundo mágico sobre la Tierra… y probablemente la de los muggles también. Si ganamos nosotros se previene la destrucción total… pero los daños provocados por la guerra van a traer consigo muchos cambios críticos en el mundo.

Dumbledore asintió con expresión seria. —¿Y puedo presumir que no está del todo claro cuál es el lado que va a ganar?

—Algunas se inclinan por un lado y otras por el otro. Estamos analizando la mayor cantidad de profecías con el mayor detalle posible tratando de discernir qué cosas nos conviene poner en práctica y qué cosas evitar para maximizar nuestras posibilidades de éxito.

—¿Y?

Harry suspiró. —Seguimos investigando.

—Quizá deberíamos ponernos en contacto con el Departamento de los Misterios, sería interesante que ellos participaran.

—¿Le parece que estarán dispuestos?

—Ciertamente creo que es una cuestión de gran importancia que amerita que se le otorgue toda la atención posible. No veo razón alguna para que se nieguen.

oOo

Esa noche, diecisiete Slytherins se hicieron presentes en la sesión del ED, Malfoy incluido entre ellos. Vino acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle y con Parkinson colgada de un brazo.

Tras una semana de haber usado Legilimencia con los Slytherins, Harry ya se había hecho una cierta idea de quiénes iban a venir. Había hablado del asunto con Ginny y se habían puesto de acuerdo sobre el modo en que los iban a dividir. Crabbe iría a la división de Ginny, Unicornio, en el pelotón de Luna, Fénix. Ninguno de los dos lo había admitido en voz alta pero había habido intenciones casamenteras en la mente de ambos cuando tomaron la decisión. Goyle fue asignado a la división de Harry, Esfinge, en el pelotón de Seamus, Fuego de Ónix.

Malfoy pasaría a formar parte de la división de Harry, para Harry iba a ser incómodo pero Ginny y él habían juzgado que era lo más seguro. Por su parte, Pansy fue asignada a la división de Ginny. Pero, con cierta malicia, a los dos los pusieron en batallones liderados por nacidos de muggles. Malfoy en Búhos Nocturnos, el batallón de Hermione. Pansy en el pelotón Dragones de Justin Finch-Fletchley.

A los demás Slytherin los habían distribuido según los criterios habituales, separando a los amigos y ubicándolos en grupos de edad y destreza acordes a las de ellos.

Hubo muchas miradas desconfiadas hacia los recién llegados. Harry empezó la sesión diciendo: —¡La primera batalla del Ejercito de Dumbledore fue todo un éxito! —hubo una erupción de hurras y otras aclamaciones. Harry sonrió ampliamente y esperó a que se aplacara la algarabía.

—El ED ha crecido y se ha fortificado mucho este año. En el mayor número encontramos fuerza, pero es también importante la solidaridad que hallamos en nuestros corazones. El ED permanecerá unido en estos tiempos de división, en estos tiempos de desconfianza. Estamos aquí para entrenarnos, para aprender a defendernos en medio de un conflicto. No estamos aquí para enardecer y perpetuar viejas y pueriles rivalidades. Cuando estamos juntos la división de Casas deja de existir. Sería ridículo de otra manera, en medio de una batalla no vamos a poder elegir a quién tenemos al lado. Tenemos que estar preparados para luchar coordinada y cooperativamente con quienquiera sea el aliado que tengamos a nuestro lado. La unión es nuestra mayor fuerza. Esta noche vamos a trabajar en las diferentes formas de evitar que el enemigo pueda lanzar hechizos.

Los pelotones se formaron. Harry y Ginny comenzaron a explicar hechizos para silenciar al enemigo.

Harry ya sabía que probablemente se presentarían problemas, el discurso había sido formulado como una advertencia por esa razón, pero algo le decía que no iba a resultar suficiente. Sospechaba que alguien iba a salir lastimado… y así fue pero lo que lo sorprendió fue _quién_ resultó lastimado.

Durante las rondas de supervisión se detuvo un momento para controlar las acciones en el grupo de Lavender. En ese instante vio con el rabillo del ojo que dos alumnos de tercero que mantenían un duelo se detuvieron de pronto, giraron y ambos atacaron a Parkinson sin que mediara provocación alguna. Lanzó un grito de advertencia pero ya era demasiado tarde, Parkinson había caído al suelo y escupía sangre por la boca. Harry corrió a su lado.

—¡Pero que mierda les pasa a ustedes! —increpó con dureza a los culpables. Eran una chica de Ravenclaw y un chico de Gryffindor. Los dos lo miraban con ojos desorbitados de miedo. Harry les sondeó rápidamente la mente para buscar las razones. Buscaban venganza. Eran amigos de Christopher Billings y estaban convencidos de que Parkinson había sido una de los que lo habían atacado.

—¡Fue un accidente! —tartamudeó excusándose Ryan, el Gryffindor. Daena, la Ravenclaw permaneció callada, ruborizada y con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

—¡Mentira! —aulló Harry enojado— ¡Yo los vi! —Parkinson estaba tosiendo al tiempo que trataba de incorporarse. Harry le rodeó la cintura y la ayudó a pararse. —¡Ustedes dos quedan suspendidos por una semana! ¡Si algo así volviera a pasar serán expulsados! ¡Ahora váyanse! —se volvió hacia Ginny que se había acercado— ¿Te podés quedar a cargo? Voy a llevar a Pansy a la enfermería, creo que le acertaron con hechizos de consunción.

Ginny asintió. —Andá nomás, yo me ocupo de todo.

Harry se pasó un brazo de Pansy por encima de los hombros y la condujo hacia la puerta. Ya en el pasillo, Pansy hizo que la soltara. —Puedo caminar sola. —pero en ese momento tuvo otro ataque de tos y volvió a escupir sangre.

—No hables o te vas a sentir peor. —volvió a agarrarla— Madame Pomfrey te va a curar pero vas a estar débil durante un día por lo menos. Dean fue alcanzado por un hechizo como ése en tercer año… —Harry se interrumpió de golpe, se acordó en ese momento de que había sido justamente Pansy la que había atacado a Dean en esa oportunidad.

Ella alzó el rostro sonriéndole con estudiada malicia, pero no dijo nada y siguieron caminando. Cuando llegaron al ala hospitalaria, Harry reparó que no había visto a Malfoy hacer nada para ayudar a su novia lastimada.

La hizo sentar en una cama y con un paño le limpió la sangre de la cara. Madame Pomfrey se acercó unos segundos después hizo algunas preguntas y ejecutó algunos encantamientos diagnósticos, y le administró una poción. Le dijo que podía volver a su Casa si ése era su deseo, que descansara y que por la mañana se sentiría mejor.

Pansy hizo ademán de levantarse. —¿Te sentís bien? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí. —contestó ella con voz débil— Lo que necesito ahora es una ducha. —sonrió— Creo que vos también. —había manchas de sangre en la camisa y en la toga de Harry. Harry se miró la pechera y sonrió a su vez.

—Mirá, si decidís que querés volver la próxima sesión… tomá esto. —le entregó uno de los galeones falsos encantados por Hermione— Estamos organizando una nueva batalla de práctica para el próximo domingo pero el lugar y la hora por ahora son secretos. La moneda se va a poner caliente media hora antes y el lugar va a aparecer escrito en este borde.

Parkinson lo miró con suspicacia. —¿Por qué traías una en el bolsillo?

Harry sonrió con culpa. —Medio que sospechaba que iba a terminar trayendo a alguien a la enfermería esta noche. Pero no pensé que _la víctima_ fuera a ser un Slytherin… presumía que _el culpable_ sería un Slytherin. —admitió ruborizándose.

Pansy lo estudió unos instantes. Harry aprovechó para espiarle los pensamientos. —No tenés que preocuparte por lo que podamos hacer en el ED, Potter. No tenemos malas intenciones. —dijo ella, Harry captó el resto del pensamiento no expresado en palabras— _Ya tendremos oportunidad de agarrarte en otro lado_.

—Ya me voy. Hasta luego —agregó ella y marchó hacia la puerta.

Harry suspiró. Le había leído los pensamientos en varias ocasiones, y en cierta forma la compadecía pero sabía que Parkinson nunca se iba a poner de su lado. No tenía opiniones propias, se guiaba por las opiniones de su familia y de sus amigos, y todos ellos le aseguraban que su lugar era del lado de Voldemort. No era una mala chica, pero sí frívola y de criterio débil, debilidad que se esforzaba en disimular bajo esas máscaras que usaba constantemente.

Una lástima.

oOo

El equipo de quidditch había estado practicando con ahínco durante toda la semana, Harry estaba más que satisfecho, estaban bien preparados y con la moral alta.

—¡Sea van a arrepentir de haber pedido la anulación! ¡Los muy hijos de puta! —aulló Ron.

—¡Van a rogar clemencia! —lo secundó el grito de Ginny.

—¡Llorando como bebés van a quedar cuando acabemos con ellos! —terció Christopher a voz en cuello.

Un ensordecedor rugido de entusiasmo brotó al unísono de las gargantas de todos.

—¡Ése es el espíritu! —intervino Harry— ¡Una vez más les demostraremos a los Slytherins que no pueden vencernos!

—¡ESO! ¡ESO! ¡SÍ!

—¡Con nuestra destreza arrolladora les haremos morder el polvo de la derr…!

_FLASH._

—¡Colin! —bramó Harry enojado; el relámpago luminoso había interrumpido su proclama. Pero no vio a Colin cuando se volvió. El que sostenía la cámara era un fotógrafo gordito y narigón. A su lado estaba Rita Skeeter.

—Excelente arenga, Harry. —sentenció ella ingresando a los vestuarios.

—Rita… ¿cómo te las arreglaste para colarte acá?

—Con astucia y cuidado. —respondió ella con una sonrisa pícara.

—Pero… ¿y si el equipo hubiera estado a medio vestir?

—En ese caso habríamos pospuesto las fotos… pero dado que todos portan sus uniformes… Steven, hacé unas cuantas tomas que reflejen la animada algarabía previa al enfrentamiento.

Harry consideró la posibilidad de protestar pero el equipo ya se estaba organizando para la pose, muy contentos todos, se encogió de hombros y los dejó hacer. La presencia del periodismo los hacía sentir como si pertenecieran a un cuadro profesional.

Unos minutos después la voz del anunciador convocó al equipo al campo de juego. Soltaron un nuevo rugido fervoroso e ingresaron al estadio.

Harry había estado algo inquieto de tener que enfrentar a Malfoy, pero apenas tomó vuelo sus preocupaciones parecieron desvanecerse, primó el entusiasmo y el espíritu competitivo.

Los Slytherins habían planeado nuevas jugadas, algunas muy ingeniosas, que pusieron en práctica desde el principio. Pero los Gryffindor no se habían quedado atrás, Ron había ideado nuevas estrategias durante meses. A los cuarenta y cinco minutos del partido, Gryffindor llevaba una cómoda delantera, 200 a 40, y los Slytherin habían recurrido a jugar sucio. Ametrallaban a Ron con bludgers aunque la quaffle estuviera en el otro extremo. A Ginny también la acosaban de igual modo, en tres oportunidades estuvo a punto de caerse de la escoba. Pero las tácticas no del todo legales no siempre salen bien, un cazador que la perseguía le había pateado la cola de la escoba para desestabilizarla con tanta mala suerte que fue él el que perdió el equilibrio y acabó desplomándose impactando duramente contra el suelo. Afortunadamente para él no estaban a gran altura en ese instante y pudo reintegrarse al juego unos segundos más tarde.

En lo alto, Malfoy y Harry giraban en trayectorias circulares por momentos, más irregulares en otros; los dos tratando de avistar la esquiva snitch. Malfoy había permanecido en silencio cada vez que se cruzaban en vuelo. No era lo habitual. En otras oportunidades siempre habían intercambiado provocaciones e insultos cuando el contrario estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlos. Pero no esta vez, Malfoy había volado varias veces por su lado y no había abierto la boca, como si no se percatara siquiera de su existencia.

Las tribunas de Slytherin vibraron de júbilo, vivando un nuevo tanto convertido. Si en ese momento Malfoy capturaba la snitch saldrían empatados.

Y dos minutos más tarde convertían de penal una vez más.

_¡Mierda!_, pensó Harry muy inquieto, si Malfoy se apoderaba de la snitch… _¿dónde está la puta bola?_

Fue entonces que la vio. Un leve fulgor dorado, acunándose lánguidamente bien abajo a centímetros del suelo. Harry se lanzó en picada casi vertical; Malfoy también la había visto y descendía hacia el mismo punto pero en una trayectoria de ángulo menos pronunciado. Igual iba a ser muy difícil para cualquiera de los dos, muy probablemente terminarían azotándose contra el suelo haciéndose papilla. Pero no podía ceder, Malfoy aceleraba. El aire a su alrededor aturdía sus tímpanos como golpes de timbal.

Los dos siguientes segundos parecieron transcurrir en cámara lenta. Estaba a su alcance, Harry estiró la mano y envolvió la bola en el puño, sus dedos al cerrarse habían rozado el pasto. Un grito de Malfoy: —¡Potter!

Harry era consciente de que le era imposible cambiar de trayectoria, una fracción de segundo más tarde terminaría destrozado por el impacto. Sintió un violento tirón hacia arriba… Malfoy lo había agarrado del uniforme en mitad de la espalda. No alcanzó para frenarlos pero fue suficiente para establecer una cupla y desplazar horizontalmente la dirección del movimiento, los dos rodaron aplastados uno contra el otro más de veinte metros hacia un costado antes de detenerse.

Madame Hooch se aproximó con aprensión a la pila que formaban los dos sobre el suelo. Con cuidado los separó. Los jugadores de los dos equipos aterrizaron formando un gran círculo alrededor.

Harry sostenía la snitch en la mano. El anunciador proclamó al ganador. El estadio se sacudió aplaudiendo el triunfo.

—Malfoy… gracias… —susurró Harry.

—Andá a cagar, Potter… —gruñó Malfoy en respuesta. Pero Harry sabía muy bien que sin la intervención de Malfoy en ese momento habrían estado juntándolo del suelo con cucharita.

Cuando Harry, todavía aturdido, pudo incorporarse, los Gryffindors volvieron a montar las escobas para la gran vuelta de la victoria. El profesor Dumbledore les entregó minutos después la Copa. Los Gryffindors invadieron el campo y alzaron a todo el equipo en andas.

Cuando finalmente, y algo mareado, volvió a asentar los pies en el suelo mandó a los jugadores a las duchas y enfiló hacia el centro del campo donde lo aguardaba Rita Skeeter para la entrevista prometida. El fotógrafo hizo varias tomas mientras la periodista le hacía varias preguntas livianas sobre las instancias del partido. Harry contestó escuetamente con las habituales respuestas de circunstancia.

Poco después cuando entró a ducharse recordó gruñendo para sus adentros que había prometido encontrarse con Snape esa misma noche. Hizo una mueca cuando el chorro caliente le bañó la piel… estaba muy dolorido… la rodada había sido muy violenta… la rodada con Malfoy…

Malfoy…

Malfoy lo había salvado de morir aplastado. Malfoy lo desconcertaba… a veces parecía que lo odiara… y al minuto siguiente trataba de seducirlo… _me traiciona pero también me salva la vida…_ ¡Lo volvía loco! Se masajeó el cuello y las sienes y lanzó un gemido de frustración.

—¿Estás pensando en mí?

Harry reconoció la voz y la inconfundible cadencia, se volvió bruscamente. Parado frente a él estaba nada menos que Draco Malfoy, sonriéndole seductor y sosteniendo en la mano un toallón.

—Si mal no recuerdo, —prosiguió el Slytherin— fue en esta misma ducha que me diste una mamada histórica.

Harry no supo qué decir, para ganar tiempo volvió a darle la espalda, tomó el jabón y la esponja y empezó a enjabonarse. —¿Qué es lo querés, Malfoy? —preguntó con tono pretendidamente distraído; no le salió muy bien, la voz había sonado demasiado ronca.

—Oh, vos sabés por qué estoy acá. —contestó Malfoy con tono grave y acariciante.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y dijo como al descuido: —La verdad es que no… si tuvieras a bien iluminarme al respecto…

Se paralizó cuando sintió las manos posándose sobre sus flancos. Unos segundos después giró enojado pero el fastidio se le disipó perdiéndose ante esos ojos grises deseosos que lo miraban tan fijamente y de cerca. Harry titubeó, se olvidó del grito desdeñoso que había pensado escupirle. Malfoy debía de haber usado un encantamiento impermeabilizante puesto que a pesar de estar debajo del chorro de agua seguía seco.

—A mí me parece que vos ya lo sabés muy bien. —susurró Malfoy inclinándose aun más cerca… y lo besó.

¡Cuánto había extrañado esa boca dulce! ¡Cuánto la había deseado! ¡Cuánto lo había deseado! Harry respondió con avidez, no quería pensar en nada más… quería perderse en esa calidez, darse el gusto de disfrutar de la fantasía, sacarle todo el jugo a la dicha de ese momento…

_¡Ginny!_

Harry lo agarró de los hombros y con suavidad pero con determinación lo obligó a separarse. Malfoy lo miró decepcionado, Harry sabía que sus ojos debían de mostrar el profundo pesar que lo invadía cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras. —Se terminó, Malfoy.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza. —No es así, Potter. Ya te lo había dicho. Vos no tenés la opción de terminar todo así como así. No por nada soy un Malfoy y voy a pelear por lo que quiero… hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Malfoy, de nada sirve pelear. Vos mismo lo decís, sos un Malfoy… yo soy Harry Potter. Es muy peligroso para los dos, no podemos estar juntos. —dijo Harry. _Y mejor no mencionar que además sos un hijo de puta traidor_, pensó.

La mirada de Harry se endureció, la pena volvió a trocársele en enojo. Malfoy retrocedió un paso. —No veo que tenga nada de peligroso para vos, Potter. —bufó restándole importancia— Y he tomado recaudos para minimizar el peligro que pueda significar para mí.

Harry lo miró con rabia. _¡El muy artero le revela mis secretos a Voldemort y encima tiene el descaro de proclamar que no es peligroso para mí!_

—Es peligroso para mí porque no te tengo ninguna confianza. —aseveró amenazador.

Malfoy retrocedió otro paso y para ganar algo de tiempo y digerir mejor el tono acerbo de Harry se agachó y levantó el toallón que había dejado caer antes de meterse bajo la ducha. Cuando volvió a mirarlo lucía su legendaria y característica comisura en alto.

—Sobre eso… ya te había aclarado que me veo obligado a mostrar siempre dos caras… estaba convencido de que vos habías entendido el porqué.

—¡Si serás hijo de puta! ¡Ya sabés donde podés guardarte ese tono condescendiente!

—Potter, entendelo… yo no puedo abiertamente declararme novio tuyo… significaría firmar mi condena a muerte. Tengo que casarme con Pansy. Tengo que cumplir con mi… ¿cómo era que lo habías llamado?... _mi cuota habitual de jetón pelotudo_… tengo que mostrarme cruel y desalmado con vos y con tus amigos. Pero no creo que eso necesariamente deba transformarse en un impedimento para…

—¡¿Realmente creés que se trata de eso?! —lo interrumpió Harry con vehemencia.

—Sé positivamente que de eso se trata. —replicó Malfoy con calma— Vos terminaste todo entre nosotros después de que te dije de mi compromiso con Pansy. Y bien… puedo asegurarte de que se va a tratar solamente de un matrimonio nominal. Más o menos igual que la relación que tenemos ahora, hará falta producir un heredero, eso sí, pero por lo demás cada quién podrá salir con quien quiera… podrá tener los amantes que quiera… con discreción, naturalmente… ¿Potter, qué te pasa?

Harry gruñía de fastidio y frustración y había girado dándole la espalda. Estiró una mano y cerró las canillas. Quería gritarle: _¡Yo sé que vos le contaste a tu padre sobre Ginny! ¡Me traicionaste a mí y a mi hermana mágica! ¡De eso es de lo que se trata!_

Pero no podía… porque Malfoy iría a decirle a Lucius que Harry sabía… y Lucius se lo diría a Voldemort… y Voldemort deduciría la conexión mental… y quizá después podría aprovecharse de eso… y se enteraría de que Snape era un espía… y de tantos otros secretos… ¡_Merlín!, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando inicié esta relación con Malfoy?_

Se volvió a mirarlo… Malfoy se estaba regalando los ojos comiéndoselo con mirada de deseo… Harry pareció recién tomar consciencia de lo _muy_ desnudo que estaba. Sintió un cosquilleo en los riñones pero ése no era momento de ceder. Cuadró los hombros con dignidad, avanzó dos pasos y le arrancó el toallón que sostenía en las manos. Se lo enrolló alrededor de la cintura y enfiló a su casillero para vestirse.

Malfoy lo siguió. —Te juro Potter que es cierto… todo esto que te digo… lo importante que sos para mí… y puedo probártelo… tengo una información importante para vos… quizá eso te haga cambiar la opinión que tenés de mí.

—Mucho lo dudo. —acotó Harry, siempre dándole la espalda, mientras se vestía lo más rápidamente posible.

—Estás equivocado. —insistió Malfoy— Alguien cercano a vos está en peligro. —el corazón de Harry se aceleró de golpe— Y dado que casi me mataste cuando hice un comentario denigratorio sobre el licántropo… diría que es muy import…

Harry giró de inmediato, lo agarró del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared. —¡Si sabés algo sobre Lupin más te vale que lo largues todo ya mismo! —aulló.

—Tranquilo, Potter… voy a contarte todo… si no fuera así no lo habría mencionado siquiera.

Los ojos de Harry llameaban peligrosos. —¡Hablá ya!

—Tranquilo… a eso iba… En Albania. Un grupo de mortífagos estaba buscando a un ex miembro de la Orden exiliado. El sujeto es un borrachín… pero querían sacarle información. Resulta ser que _cierto licántropo_ también fue a buscarlo… los mortífagos planean capturarlos, a los dos… esta noche.

—¡¿Dónde están?! —bramó Harry.

—En Tirana, la capital… es todo lo que sé.

—¿Cuántos son?

—Seis o siete… quizá más.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta noche.

—¿¡Esta noche a qué hora!?

—¡No sé! —gritó Malfoy.

Harry lo apretó aún más contra la pared y lo taladró directo a los ojos. Sin cuidado alguno y sin disimulo le revisó todas las memorias y pensamientos relacionados con el ataque a Lupin. El padre de Goyle era uno de los de la partida y se lo había contado a su hijo, quien a su vez le había pasado la información a Malfoy. Malfoy no sabía nada más que lo que le había ya dicho, no era mucho pero serviría para planear la defensa.

—¡Potter! —exclamó Malfoy alarmado— ¡Sos legilimente!

—¡Y vos sos oclumente! —le espetó Harry. Harry pudo atisbar memorias de Snape enseñándole cómo bloquear los pensamientos para evitar la invasión. Malfoy no era lo suficientemente diestro como para interponer una barrera impenetrable, no contra Harry al menos. Pero a diferencia de otros podía darse cuenta de que le estaban hurgando en la cabeza.

Harry recordó en ese instante que Lupin lo había prevenido en contra de Snape. ¿Se trataba de otra traición? ¿O era acaso otra oleada de paranoia? En realidad no tenía tiempo para ponerse a considerarlo, era preciso que hablara con Dumbledore de inmediato.

Aplastó con renovado ímpetu a Malfoy contra la pared. —Más te vale que no le cuentes a nadie que soy legilimente. Porque si llegara a enterarme de que me traicionaste otra vez no vas a tener que preocuparte más de si lo nuestro se terminó o no… ¡porque si eso llega a pasar te juro que te mato!

Malfoy pareció entender de repente cuál era el verdadero problema, la razón por la cuál Harry estaba tan enojado con él. Harry pudo ver en su mente flashes de recuerdos… Malfoy contándole a su padre sobre Harry y Ginny. En realidad las intenciones de Malfoy no habían sido maliciosas, de acuerdo a su criterio. Cierto era que _todos_ los amigos de Harry estaban en peligro por ser sus amigos. El dato que le había pasado a su padre había servido para aplacar el ansia de información de Voldemort pero en realidad no era nada tan crítico, hermana mágica o no, la Weaselette ya estaba en riesgo desde antes.

—Perdón… —dijo igualmente— No se me ocurrió que pudiera algo dañino… no pensé que lo tomarías tan mal.

—¡Lo que pasa es que a vos no te importa! —gritó Harry, lo soltó y se puso a juntar sus cosas.

—Potter… todos los que son importantes para vos están en peligro… los ataques a los mellizos, a Angelina… no creo que…

—No quiero oír tus excusas, Malfoy. —en tres zancadas estuvo junto a la puerta y salió.

—Potter, esperá… —pero Harry ya se había ido.

oOo

Estaba sentado muy inquieto en la oficina de Dumbledore. El director estaba muy ocupado tratando de organizar a los contactos que tenía en Albania para que localizaran cuanto antes a Lupin y a Mundungus y los ayudaran a enfrentar a los mortífagos.

Harry se sentía inútil, una vez transmitida la información no había nada más que él pudiera hacer.

Dumbledore le había preguntado cómo se había enterado pero Harry se había negado a contestarle. Se había limitado a asegurarle que el dato era genuino. Dumbledore no había insistido.

Unos minutos después el director volvió al escritorio.

—Por ahora no hay nada más que podamos hacer. —dijo tomando asiento— Te sugeriría que bajes a cenar y que vuelvas luego a la Torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Para hacer qué? ¿festejar la victoria? —replicó Harry no con buen tono precisamente.

—Necesitás comer y descansar para mantener las fuerzas. —respondió el director con paciencia.

—¿Me va a avisar si hay alguna novedad?

—Vas a ser el primero en saberlo, te lo prometo.

Harry suspiró resignado y abandonó el despacho. No bajó al Gran Salón, volvió directamente a la Torre. La fiesta en la sala común estaba en su apogeo. Pero Harry no estaba para festejos.

Agarró a Ginny de un brazo y la arrastró hasta un rincón.

—¡Harry! ¡Por fin! —chilló ella abrazándolo— Ya me estaba temiendo que Rita te hubiese comido vivo… Harry, ¿qué pasa?

—Lupin está en peligro.

—¡Oh Merlín! ¿Otro ataque?

—No todavía. Pero va a haber otro ataque esta noche. Dumbledore mandó gente para que lo ayudara. Me va a avisar de cualquier novedad.

—Lupin va a estar bien, Harry. —dijo ella para animarlo.

—Eso espero. Mirá Ginny… tengo que irme ahora, ¿vos te podés encargar de excusarme con los otros?

—Sí, claro. ¿Adónde vas?

—Necesito algunas respuestas.

oOo

Pasó por la oficina primero pero Snape no estaba allí, fue directo a sus aposentos.

—_Oh, el Invissible ha vuelto a vissitarnos_. —lo saludó la serpiente de piedra.

—_Tengo que hablar con el professor Ssnape._

—_Ensseguida lo llamo._

Unos segundos después Snape atendió a la puerta y aunque no podía verlo la mantuvo abierta un instante hasta que hubo entrado.

Harry se quitó el Manto.

—Parece que no estás muy bien… —dijo Severus al verle la expresión.

—Siento como si mi vida estuviera de golpe patas para arriba.

—No esperaba que vinieras esta noche dado… lo que ocurrió…

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que le estabas enseñando Oclumencia a Malfoy?

Snape suspiró. —No me pareció que fuera pertinente… consideré que no había una razón de peso que justificara que te lo comentara.

—¿Así de simple?

Snape permaneció en silencio, impasible.

—¿Voldemort sabe que le estás enseñando? —presionó Harry ante la falta de respuesta.

—Fue el Señor Oscuro el que me lo ordenó. Quiere que los estudiantes empiecen a espiar para él, pero naturalmente no quiere que los descubran.

—¿Y por eso has estado insistiendo tanto para que les lea las mentes? ¿Antes de que aprendan y puedan bloquearlas?

—En parte ésa es la razón.

—Pero vos sabés bien que yo igual podría pasar a través de sus defensas, ¿por qué te mostrabas tan apremiante?

—Será mejor que nos sentemos para poder hablar más cómodos.

Ya instalados en los sillones, Snape prosiguió. —Repito lo que ya te he dicho, el Señor Oscuro planea usar a estos estudiantes como informadores una vez que adquieran cierta destreza en Oclumencia. No todos estos estudiantes tienen deseos de servir al Señor Oscuro… creo que es algo que vos ya sabés. Pero ninguno se atrevería a desafiarlo negándole colaboración… salvo que tuvieran una alternativa… alguien en quien depositar su confianza. Y la alternativa obvia sos vos, Harry. Pero claro… no es fácil… Slytherins y Gryffindors nunca se han llevado bien… el que puedan alcanzar algún tipo de entendimiento se torna sobremanera complicado.

—¿Debo entender que yo soy un peón en tu empresa para salvar a los Slytherins… para que no se vean forzados a servir a Voldemort? —cuestionó Harry con evidente fastidio.

—Presuponía que tu deseo era ayudarlos…

—Si el asunto se me hubiera planteado como una opción sin lugar a dudas la hubiese aceptado, pero me resulta sumamente ofensivo que no me hayas dado la posibilidad de elegir. —la expresión de Harry se ensombreció más aun— ¡No podés imaginarte lo que significa para mí conocerlos tan bien! Ya no los puedo detestar… por el contrario, hay algunos que empiezan a caerme bien. Conozco sus sueños y entiendo sus miedos. Siento compasión por ellos, siento simpatía por ellos… ¡y ellos siguen odiándome! ¿Acaso te hacés una idea de lo difícil que es para mí?

—No sólo puedo hacerme una idea, sé perfectamente lo que se siente. Conozco a todos los estudiantes de mi Casa muy bien… y la mayoría de ellos me desprecia.

Harry lo miró con desconcierto, no se había esperado esa respuesta. Así y todo su enojo no cedió, insistió: —Igual deberías haberme dicho que les estabas enseñando Oclumencia, callándolo me pusiste en peligro, alguno puede darse cuenta de que estoy escaneándoles la cabeza.

—Harry, tus habilidades como legilimente exceden por lejos la destreza en Oclumencia que cualquiera de ellos pueda haber adquirido hasta el momento. No hay posibilidad alguna de que alguno se entere... a menos que… —Snape se interrumpió, la mirada de Harry se había endurecido incluso más.

—Ah… a menos que… a menos que alguno me informara que Lupin estaba en peligro y yo perdiera el control y muy alterado le invadiera violentamente los pensamientos sin tomar recaudo alguno.

Snape apretó los ojos y se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

—Justamente… ahora Malfoy sabe que soy legilimente… —pero Harry notó que no era sólo eso lo que lo preocupaba a Snape— ¿Qué pasa?

Snape no contestó… pero Harry comprendió…

—Malfoy sabía del ataque y vos no… Voldemort ya no confía en vos como antes, ha estado ocultándote cosas importantes… ¿desde cuándo?

Snape desvió la mirada y evadió la pregunta. —Eso no es asunto de su incumbencia, señor Potter.

—¡Pero cómo me salís con eso, Sev! ¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia! Durante una semana no he tomado la poción… ¡a vos podría haberte pasado algo y yo no me habría enterado!

—Es mucho más importante que te recuperes del shock mágico…

—¡Al diablo con el shock mágico! Si él ya no confía en vos como antes yo debería estar en su mente… ¡vos estás en serio riesgo!

—Harry, estos riesgos son propios de mi función como espía, no son algo nuevo.

—Pero yo podría anticipar el peligro y entrar en acción si hiciera falta…

—Con temeridad ciega e irracional… no Harry, yo soy un elemento prescindible, vos no… tu recuperación es mucho más importante.

—Vos ya sabías que Voldemort te había perdido confianza… ¿por qué tampoco me habías dicho nada al respecto?

Snape no tenía intenciones de dar explicaciones sobre el asunto. —Señor Potter, entiendo que la noticia de que Lupin está en peligro lo haya alterado mucho…

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Remus! —bramó Harry— ¡Remus va a estar bien! —agregó, como si gritarlo lo ayudara a convencerse de que así iba a ser.

Snape volvió a hablar con calma. —Harry, creo que lo sensato es que vuelvas a la Torre de Gryffindor para descansar. Evaluaremos los resabios que pueda haber dejado el shock mágico en otra oportunidad.

Pero Harry insistió: —¿Por qué no me dijiste nada del peligro en que estabas?

Snape cerró los ojos. —Esta conversación ha concluido.

Harry recordó en ese momento lo que le había dicho Lupin… no _te olvides de que Snape es Slytherin hasta la médula… puede ocultarte cosas…_

Estaba harto de secretos y decidió que ése era el momento ideal para obtener respuestas. Se puso de pie, se le acercó y le agarró las manos. Snape también se paró, reaccionando defensivamente ante el ataque que anticipaba. Harry lo miró directo a los ojos y se zambulló sin contemplaciones en su cabeza a través del vínculo que los unía.

La pregunta de Harry serpeaba expuesta en la mente de Snape. _¿Por qué no me dijiste nada del peligro en que estabas? _y también la respuesta: _Tengo mucho que expiar._

Harry no se detuvo ahí, siguió revisando. Snape sabía desde hacía bastante tiempo que Voldemort ya no confiaba en él como antes; Dumbledore era el único al que se lo había contado. Harry ahondó más. Snape no le asignaba gran valor a su vida. Estaba convencido de que perecería en la guerra más temprano que tarde. Y estaba resignado con su destino… estaba resignado a no tener futuro.

Snape entró en pánico… los ojos verdes lo taladraban implacables ¡y Harry se adueñaría de todos sus secretos! ¡No tenía derecho!

Harry detectó el pánico… y una gran pena… ¿tenía derecho a seguir?, probablemente no… pero no se detuvo.

Vio su imagen… no… era parecido pero no era él… James… en sus tiempos de escuela Snape se había sentido muy atraído por el Gryffindor que lo atormentaba constantemente… e irónicamente también había experimentado una profunda atracción por Lily…

El día que se enteró de que estaban juntos se hundió en un abismo depresivo. Ese mismo día Lucius lo había llevado ante Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro le prometió todo a cambio de una vida de servidumbre… Snape endureció su corazón destrozado y se cerró completamente a cualquier tipo de emoción… y se transformó en un arma de excelencia.

Harry se puso a temblar ante el calidoscopio de imágenes terribles que desfilaron ante él… violencia, tortura, escenas aberrantes de crueldad… habían sido una constante en la vida de Snape durante esos años… tanto dolor infligido… tanto dolor que se le fue acumulando… _Tengo mucho que expiar_. La resignación a la muerte en la guerra era la expiación que había elegido… la muerte era también una vía de escape, de liberación del tormento constante y abrumador al que estaba sometido su espíritu.

Un tormento que se había reavivado y agudizado en los últimos meses por una razón que Snape no alcanzaba a entender, o se negaba siquiera a considerar… Harry sí lo comprendió… la coraza impenetrable que defendía el corazón de Severus de toda emoción había sido horadada… por un nuevo _afecto_… por él, por Harry… afecto del que Snape no era del todo consciente.

Para aplacar la furia que se había adueñado de Snape, Harry apeló como por instinto a una magia similar a la que usaban Perenelle y Nicolas. Cuando logró calmarlo, un poco al menos, se retiró de su mente y le soltó las manos.

Snape lo agarró de los hombros y lo increpó con acritud. —Vos… ¡te adueñaste de mi mente! ¡Me poseíste! ¡¿Qué fue lo que viste?!

—Perdón. —susurró Harry.

—¿¡Qué fue lo que viste!? —repitió Snape sacudiéndolo.

—Perdón, Sev. —gimió Harry.

oOo


	17. Voces

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 17 – Voces**

(_palabras_): voz en la mente de Harry, suena como su propia voz.

/_palabras_/: voz en la mente de Harry, suena como la de Snape.

_palabras:_ flashes de memoria.

oOo

El aire era frío, el cielo estaba despejado. El brillo constante, persistente de la luna llena alumbraba el camino… ¿un faro de advertencia? ¿un mal presagio? _Avanzás hacia tu perdición._

La noche lo rozaba envolviéndolo en una sensación de _déjà vu_. La memoria de una memoria. Lo impulsaba la ira, toda precaución había sido dejada de lado, el ansia de venganza pulsaba en sus venas.

—Esta noche vas a pagar. —masculló con un atisbo de sonrisa.

El último trecho se deslizó a gatas y sin hacer el menor ruido… no quería que el sauce detectara la presencia de un intruso. Apuntó la varita y susurró el hechizo, las ramas vibraron y se inmovilizaron inclinadas hacia abajo. Serpeó entre ellas hasta la abertura.

—¡Lumos! —pronunció descendiendo por el agujero. /_El imbécil de Black debería ser más precavido antes de abrir la bocota, nunca se sabe quién te puede estar escuchando./_ Los sorprendería con las manos en la masa y los denunciaría, al director no le quedaría otra opción, tendría que expulsarlos.

El túnel era largo, apretó la marcha. Luego de varios minutos distinguió ruidos que venían desde más adelante. Recién cuando llegó a la puerta trampa en lo alto lo invadió la aprehensión. Se detuvo con la mano extendida hacia arriba y prestó atención a los ruidos. Sonaban amenazadores, no parecía que estuvieran en medio de una fiesta. Titubeó un largo momento… ¿era sensato proseguir?

Una voz presa de pánico lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones. —¡Severus, no!

_/¡Potter!/_

El odio en su pecho entró en ebullición. ¡Potter!… que lo había rechazado con desdén desde el primer día. ¡Potter!… que lo atormentaba y lo humillaba a diario. ¡Potter!... que le había quitado a Lily. ¡Potter!... la espina clavada en su costado, el suplicio de su existencia. ¡Cómo tenía el descaro de querer detenerlo!

Severus giró y distinguió a lo lejos al chico de cabellos negros que se aproximaba corriendo y gritando. Abrió la puerta trampa y trepó con premura. Sólo la débil luz de su varita interrumpía la oscuridad del recinto y repentinamente todos los ruidos parecían haber cesado, excepto los ecos amortiguados de los gritos de Potter.

El aullido acuchilló sus tímpanos y le heló la sangre, una silueta enorme avanzaba hacia él. Quedó paralizado… con las garras extendidas y mostrando los dientes el hombre lobo se abalanzaba.

Perdió toda consciencia de tiempo o espacio, su ominoso destino estaba sellado, quizá la muerte era preferible a la contaminación con licantropía.

Pero fue entonces que el colosal ciervo saltó por la puerta trampa y se interpuso. Acometió contra el hombre lobo y lo derribó. Siguió un combate violento… o eso fue lo que dedujo por los ruidos. Aparentemente el hombre lobo se había replegado. Lo siguiente que recordaba era el túnel otra vez y Potter a su lado.

—Severus… ¡oh Merlín! ¿¡Te alcanzó!?

Sólo atinó a responder negando con la cabeza.

Potter suspiró aliviado y dejó caer los hombros y la cabeza. —Sirius es un pelotudo, lo hizo a propósito, cacareó todo para empujarte a venir… si querés desquitarte avisame estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

—Me salvaste la vida. —dijo Severus con voz estrangulada.

—Casi llegué demasiado tarde. —dijo Potter con culpa.

—Una deuda de vida…

Potter sacudió la cabeza. —No cuentes nada de lo que pasó y estamos a mano.

—Mantener el secreto no alcanza para cubrir una deuda de vida… vos lo sabés.

Pero Potter nunca le pidió nada más y Severus lo odió aun más por eso. Y después lo mataron y lo dejó cargando la deuda sobre los hombros. Hasta que apareció el mocoso… y se vio obligado a protegerlo…

Severus recordaba todo eso… y Harry lo había visto.

oOo

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Dumbledore arrodillándose junto al sofá donde Harry yacía inconsciente.

—Estaba alterado por lo de Lupin… y por otras cosas. Vino para demandarme respuestas y no quedó satisfecho con las que le di… y… Albus, ¡me poseyó la mente!

—¡Por la barba de Merlín! —susurró el director— ¿Fue deliberado?

—No sé… creo que no… su magia sigue siendo muy errática e impredecible por el shock. Y eso combinado con la alteración emocional intensa… no, no creo que haya sido algo intencional.

—¿Qué respuestas buscaba? —preguntó Dumbledore al tiempo que le posaba a Harry una mano sobre la frente.

Snape abrió la boca para contestar pero se dio cuenta de que no podía decir nada.

—Lo lamento, Albus. Aparentemente el voto de secreto que hice con Perenelle sobre el entrenamiento de Harry impide que revele nada. ¡Maldición! Vas a tener que preguntárselo a él.

Dumbledore asintió. —Severus, ¿qué podés decirme?

—Creo que se trata de un coma mágico. Creo que lo que vio le produjo otra profunda sacudida… creo que captó todos mis recuerdos sobre mis acciones como mortífago.

oOo

_(Mi padre fue un héroe después de todo.)_

_/Tu padre era un imbécil. Y esa broma que pudo ser letal en parte fue culpa suya./_

_(Te salvó la vida.)_

_/Y también me atormentó durante años y encima me dejó cargado con una deuda de vida./_

_(Pero nunca te pidió nada a cambio, excepto discreción. Trató de hacer las paces.)_

_/Fracasó en su intento./_

_(Y fue por eso que te uniste a los mortífagos.)_

_/¡No me uní a las filas del Señor Oscuro DEBIDO a James Potter!/_

_(¿Entonces por qué?)_

_/Fue por el poder… mi padre me lo había enseñado… lo único que importa es el poder./_

…_y la decepción… y los sentimientos que siempre me negué a reconocer… las lágrimas que no quería derramar… lágrimas de debilidad._

_/Y fue también por el miedo y las humillaciones que sufrí en la escuela./_

…_risas burlonas constantes, bromas pesadas, atacado por hechizos en los corredores, obligado a esconderme, era un alumno excelente pero nadie reconocía mis méritos…_

_/Y también por la ira y el desprecio y la repugnancia que sentía por el mundo./_

…_los sangresucia mugrientos, que contaminaban siglos de pureza, ponían en peligro a la comunidad mágica por sus vínculos con los muggles, era preciso ponerles freno a los seres inferiores… y era la mejor forma de canalizar la ira y de olvidar las humillaciones… poder, poder, poder…_

…_mi primera misión: aparicionamos, cuatro de nosotros… tres veteranos y yo, el principiante… la familia dormía, nenes muggle… gritos de nenes muggle… Imperdonables… obscenidad y depravación… la madre desnuda… olor a mierda… el padre obligado a matarlos a todos a cuchilladas… ríos de sangre y de desesperación… pestilencia y muerte… muerte, muerte…_

_(Y vos observando todo… riendo…)_

_/Así fue…/_

oOo

—¿Cuánto hace que está así?

—Desde ayer a la noche.

—¿Y por qué no lo llevaste donde madame Pomfrey?

—Está mejor bajo mi cuidado.

Lupin se le abalanzó y lo derribó, se le montó encima aplastándolo contra el suelo, las manos apretándole el cuello, mostrándole los dientes. —¡Te lo había advertido! ¡que no te acercaras a mi ahijado!

—¡REMUS LUPIN! —bramó Dumbledore. El haz luminoso alzó a Lupin en el aire, lo estampó contra la pared y lo encerró con una barrera invisible.

—¡Ese degenerado no tiene derecho a tener a Harry en su cama! —chilló Lupin.

—¡Calmate, Remus! —advirtió Dumbledore con tono peligrosamente amenazante.

—Albus… —suplicó Lupin— hay que llevarlo al ala hospitalaria.

—No es lo conveniente… hay muchos que se enterarían de su condición, la novedad llegaría a oídos de Voldemort en un santiamén… no Remus, está más seguro acá con Severus.

Snape se puso de pie, se sacudió y alisó las vestiduras y adoptó su habitual expresión inmutable. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Albus, ¡¿qué fue lo que le hizo a mi ahijado?! —demandó Lupin.

—Remus, hacé un esfuerzo y controlate. Será mejor que continuaremos la discusión en otro lado.

Lupin respiró profundamente un par de veces e hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento.

—Harry está en coma. Creemos que es un mecanismo de defensa de su mente, recibió un golpe muy fuerte… y suponemos que está tratando de asimilar y procesar las memorias de las que fue testigo ayer cuando poseyó la mente del profesor Snape.

—¿Que QUÉ…? —Remus fusiló a Snape con una mirada cargada de furia y reproche— ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de algo así? ¡Todavía no se recuperaba del todo del shock mágico!

Snape respondió con tono impasible. —El señor Potter no pidió mi consentimiento.

—La posesión fue accidental. —acotó Dumbledore.

—Una magia tan poderosa… ¿accidental?... —dijo Remus con descreimiento.

—Remus… —volvió a advertir Dumbledore.

Remus bufó impaciente pero finalmente concedió. —¿Qué han probado hasta ahora para revivirlo?

—Lo usual. —respondió Dumbledore— Y Severus han tratado de establecer contacto a través de la conexión entre ellos.

—¿Y? —lo instó Lupin.

Dumbledore sacudió levemente la cabeza. —Por ahora se niega a abrirse, pero el coma no es profundo… hay indicios de que tiene cierta consciencia del medio que lo rodea.

—¿Cuáles indicios?

—Ha permitido que Severus le administre pociones, líquidos e incluso alimento pero se ha negado a tomar nada de mí o de madame Pomfrey.

Remus sintió una punzada de celos. —Yo quiero intentarlo.

—No hay ningún inconveniente. —replicó Dumbledore— Si Harry te permite que lo alimentes lo transferiremos a tus cuidados.

Remus se tranquilizó notoriamente y se recompuso. —Todos deben haber notado su ausencia… —empezó a decir.

—Obviamente. —dijo Snape.

—¿Cómo lo están manejando?

—A sus amigos más cercanos les hemos dicho que por razones de seguridad decidimos transferirlo a una localización secreta. —contestó el director— Entre los alumnos corren todo tipo de rumores, pero en general la opinión predominante es que ha sido trasladado a algún lugar desconocido para entrenarse intensivamente.

Lupin suspiró y apoyó la frente contra la barrera invisible. —Supongo que sos consciente de que sus amigos no van a quedarse conformes y que van a mover Cielo y Tierra para averiguar la verdad.

—Sí, pero eso no es algo que me preocupe. Lo que más me inquieta es que en este estado la mente de Harry es vulnerable… Voldemort podría aprovechar para invadirla.

—¡Pero Harry puede detenerlo! —la alarma era evidente en la voz de Lupin.

—En condiciones normales sí… —dijo Snape— …pero en su actual condición… no podemos estar seguros.

oOo

_(¿Cómo pudiste volverte así? Disfrutar… reírte ante una bestialidad así?)_

_/Mi padre tuvo que ver mucho con eso./_

_(Tu padre era un hijo de puta.)_

_/Como tu tío Vernon./_

_(Tío Vernon nunca habría llegado a tales extremos… tu padre era mucho peor… yo no la pasaba bien… pero para vos fue mucho peor, vivías aterrorizado por tu padre.)_

_/No te falta razón, crecer a su lado era un infierno permanente… ¡le tenía tanto miedo! Y no sólo cuando su furia se hacía manifiesta… a veces era peor el silencio. Se regodeaba con el dolor ajeno. Le encantaba verlos sufrir. Gozaba infligiendo dolor. No tenía alma, desconocía el concepto del amor… y tenía la capacidad de absorber y anular cualquier cosa que fuera fuente de alegría./_

_(Como un dementor.)_

_/Hum… siempre que hay un dementor cerca la primera imagen que se me presenta es la de mi padre./_

_(De él aprendiste a gozar del sufrimiento.)_

_/Él fue el que me enseñó todas las peores maldiciones. Le encantaba enseñarme a torturar. Mi madre creía en el valor de la pureza de sangre, compartía las ideas de Voldemort. A mi padre la ideología le importaba poco, pero adoraba los métodos del Señor Oscuro./_

_(Lo odio… lo odio con todas mis fuerzas.)_

_/El paso del tiempo del tiempo mitiga todo… incluso el odio./_

oOo

Ginny desvió la vista hacia la mesa de profesores. —No les creo nada. —dijo fastidiada.

—Yo tampoco. —la secundó Ron— Harry nos lo habría dicho… o nos lo hubiese hecho saber de alguna forma.

—Y miralo a Dumbledore… —retomó Ginny—… tratando de disimular como si no pasara nada. Es todo una farsa, hay algo que está muy mal.

—Y no se me ocurre nada que podamos hacer. —dijo Hermione con voz quebrada. Todos esos días estaba constantemente al borde de las lágrimas. Ron le pasó un brazo consolador por encima de los hombros. Hermione lo aceptó agradecida y agregó: —¿Estás segura de que no te dijo nada más?

—Sólo que necesitaba obtener respuestas… creo que McGonagall tampoco sabe nada, no parece ni preocupada ni se muestra más seria que de costumbre… pero Dumbledore sí que sabe por más que trate de fingir que todo está bien.

Malfoy había expresado desdeñoso a voz en cuello: —¡Menos mal que se fue! —pero Ginny sabía que no era sino una actuación. Había instantes en los que la preocupación y el nerviosismo se le notaban. Quizá sabía algo.

—¿Y Snape?

—Está peor que nunca. —contestó Ron— Está de pésimo humor… no creo que sea sensato tratar de abordarlo para obtener información… probablemente nos asignaría un año de penitencias.

Ginny suspiró profundamente y se puso de pie.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Hermione.

—Voy a mandarle una lechuza a mamá. Quizá ella sepa algo.

—Tenés Pociones dentro de unos minutos. Vas a llegar tarde. —le recordó Ron.

—No me importa… pero esto de no saber es algo que no puedo soportar. —se inclinó sobre la mesa y clavó en Ron una mirada cargada de astucia— Quizá durante la penitencia pueda sacarle algo a Snape. —juntó sus cosas y enfiló hacia la puerta.

Ron la observó alejarse con ojos asombrados. —Es una inconsciente… ¡piensa provocar a Snape a propósito!

—Quizá sea inconsciencia… pero no, creo que se trata de lealtad… y el vínculo entre ellos debe de tener algo que ver… y aunque no existiera el vínculo… se trata de Harry.

oOo

—¿Harry?

_Toda una vida bajo sospecha. Nadie confía en mí._

—Harry, no sé si podrás oírme…

_Nunca nada demasiado manifiesto… gestos, miradas de soslayo, susurros… tanto en Hogwarts como en la Orden…_

—Sé lo muy preocupado que estabas por lo que me pudiera pasar en Albania… y razones no te faltaban. La información que conseguiste me salvó la vida… gracias.

…_los estudiantes me consideran maligno, no es de extrañar… es cierto después de todo… siempre temerosos, nerviosos…_

—No soporto verte así. Quiero ayudarte. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado que todo fuera distinto! ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado poder haberte dado la vida de un chico como cualquier otro!

…_el armario debajo de la escalera, los aullidos de tío Vernon… yo no tuve nada que ver, el pelo volvió a crecer solo… miradas suspicaces, miradas acusadoras… puedo hablar en pársel… soy el heredero de Slytherin… el torneo de los Tres Magos… ¡Harry Potter mató a Cedric Diggory!..._

…_los Merodeadores me atormentan, todos se ríen de mí, las lecciones de mi padre, maldiciones Imperdonables, el inmenso poder de Voldemort es tan atractivo…_

—Me parto de pena al verte así… yaciendo inconsciente… con todos estos nuevos poderes, con tantas preocupaciones… y con todas esas nuevas y terribles memorias…

…_Dumbledore me ofrece un trabajo, pero no la clase de Defensa, imposible con la Marca Oscura en mi antebrazo… no importa cuántas veces le haya probado mi lealtad… siempre voy a ser un descastado, amargo, solitario… pero sí admitió al licántropo… que estuvo a punto de matarme una vez… y en la Orden todos me desprecian, valoran la información que les proporciono… pero en su fuero interno todos desean que sucumba en la siguiente misión… porque tienen miedo, no confían, temen que los pueda traicionar…_

—Podemos conseguirlo, Harry. Pero tenés que poner de tu parte. Despertate… bebé esto…

_(Es Remus… es un buen tipo.)_

_/No bebas./_

_(Quiere que me despierte, quiere verme, quiere hablar conmigo.)_

_/Es su voz, pero no necesariamente significa que se trate de él. Podría ser una ilusión. Y eso podría ser veneno. A menos que puedas reconocer la signatura mágica del que te ofrece algo no aceptes nada./_

_(Tenés razón, no debo arriesgarme. Remus puede esperar un poco más… si es que es Remus.)_

Lupin esperó… ansioso… pero Harry se negó a beber. Lupin cedió, apenas le apartó el frasco de los labios los rasgos de Harry se distendieron y la expresión recobró serenidad.

En ese momento entró Snape.

—¿Algún cambio? —preguntó con calma.

—No. —respondió Remus con tristeza y decepción— Se niega a beberla. ¿Estás seguro de que puede oírnos?

—No. —contestó Snape— Será mejor que vayas a descansar, yo me quedo a cuidarlo.

Lupin asintió, aliviado por el relevo. Snape lo atendía entre las seis de la tarde y las dos de la mañana y hacía otras visitas más cortas para darle de beber y de comer. Sólo ingería lo que le administraba Snape.

Estaban en una casa de campo protegida por Fidelius ubicada en algún lugar de Brasil. Había un portal que la comunicaba con los aposentos de Snape en Hogwarts. La medida de trasladarlo a un lugar tan lejano había sido tomada como precaución para debilitar al máximo el vínculo entre Harry y Voldemort. Sólo Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin y madame Pomfrey sabían de la existencia de la casa.

oOo

Hermione regresó de la Torre Norte con más libros. Ginny se apoderó de inmediato de uno. —¿Descubriste algo más? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Más profecías… ahora que sé qué buscar brotan a montones de cualquiera de los libros que abro.

—Tenemos que catalogar toda la información. —dijo Ginny— Resumirla en cuadros, establecer referencias cruzadas…

—Para un poco, Ginny… —dijo Ron— Estás empezando a sonar como Hermione.

—¡Tengo que ocuparme con algo! —le replicó con mal modo— No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. ¡Ya pasaron cuatro días! No puedo hacerlo volver… por lo menos así contribuyo con algo para que le vaya mejor en la puta batalla cuando le toque.

—Ginny, calmate. —intervino Hermione con voz suave— Y lo de los cuadros y las referencias me parece una idea excelente podemos ponernos a trabajar ya mismo.

—Todo esto me está volviendo loca. —se quejó Ginny.

—Lo sé… todos estamos algo alterados…

—Snape sabe algo… ¿se fijaron en los ojos? Parece un cadáver ambulante, parece que hace días que no duerme.

—¿Seguís con esa idea de preguntarle? —inquirió Ron con un tono que dejaba ver claramente que no le parecía algo sensato.

—Harry confía en él… y por lo tanto, yo también.

oOo

_(Así que nadie confía en vos… ¿y qué otra cosa esperabas? Nadie debería confiar en vos con toda la mierda que hiciste.)_

_/¿Quoque tu, Brutus?/_

_(No me salgas con latinajos… y yo vi todas las brutalidades que cometiste.)_

…_años de tortura, persiguiendo a la gente, besándole el dobladillo de la toga, desparramando miedo, expandiendo el terror, sirviendo a la oscuridad, matando a inocentes, las manos ensangrentadas, matando, matando…_

_(¡Y lo disfrutabas…!)_

…_pesar, dolor…_

_/Es cierto./_

…_años de vivir en peligro… tratando de compensar, de restituir, doble agente, espía solapado, el Señor Oscuro desapareció durante trece años, pero todos seguían desconfiando, nunca un nuevo comienzo, el tiempo transcurrido no era suficiente… para una vida nueva… limpia… el tiempo nunca sería suficiente…_

_(Vos nunca te perdonaste…/_

_/No./_

_(Y entonces… ¿qué te hace pensar que alguien podría confiar en vos?)_

_/Supongo que siempre pensé que el perdón vendría primero…que una vez absuelto habría lugar para la confianza./_

_(¿Merecés perdón?)_

_/No es algo que me corresponda a mí juzgar./_

_(Por el contrario, pienso que sos el juez ideal… ¿considerás que corresponde el perdón?)_

_/Me pasé diecisiete años de mi vida tratando de ganarme el derecho al perdón… Y yo…/_

_(¿Qué?)_

_/Vos tenés dieciséis… yo a los dieciséis me hice mortífago… durante tres años antes de convertirme en espía cometí… brutalidades…/_

…_todos los gritos y cada uno de sus ecos, todas las víctimas y cada una de sus miradas de terror, las súplicas de clemencia, cada una de las maldiciones, torturas, cadáveres, muerte y más muerte… es algo que nunca se puede borrar…_

_/Hay dolores que nunca se mitigan. E incluso después cuando ya era espía… ¿se justifica que siga cometiendo barbaridades para obtener información? ¿Todo vale en pro del bien mayor?/_

oOo

—Profesor Snape… —Ginny hizo una pausa en su tarea, estaba pasándole el trapo al piso del aula de Pociones.

—¿Sí, señorita Weasley? —Snape alzó la cabeza y la miró con expresión impasible y ojos exhaustos.

—¿Sabe Ud. algo sobre vínculos entre gemelos?

A Ginny le pareció haber percibido una mínima vacilación de la máscara; como el profesor no dijo nada, prosiguió: — Yo tenía la idea de que el vínculo siempre tiende a reforzarse en tanto y en cuanto los dos implicados sigan decididos a mantener el compromiso…

Hizo una pausa, Snape la escuchaba, los rasgos inexpresivos… en silencio…

—Y que a veces se llega a un punto en el que uno puede oír… este… quiero decir que _ellos _pueden oír los pensamientos del otro.

Snape volvió a bajar la vista a los deberes que estaba corrigiendo. —¿Y, señorita Weasley? No alcanzo a ver adónde quiere llegar con tanto palabrerío…

Ginny respiró hondo acusando el golpe pero insistió. —Sé que esos vínculos se establecen a partir de la elección consciente y voluntaria de compartir todo… y que los gemelos siempre saben si su contraparte está segura… pero, ¿qué pasa con el vínculo si los separa una gran distancia? ¿Se puede forjar un vínculo así con alguien que está en algún lugar remoto?

—No, señorita Weasley. Para establecer un vínculo de gemelos es necesario un intercambio de sangre.

—Ah… —dijo Ginny y retomó la tarea de pasar el trapo. _No va a preguntar, pero él sabe del vínculo con Harry… lo dejé pensando en eso. Voy a esperar un rato para el siguiente ataque._

Cuando lo oyó removerse inquieto en su asiento supo que era el momento adecuado.

—Profesor… ¿Ud. sabe dónde está? —susurró.

—¿Dónde está quién, señorita Weasley? —Snape había tratado de sonar distraído pero la voz le había salido demasiado forzada.

—Harry.

—Se me ha dicho que ha sido trasladado a un lugar seguro para entrenarse.

—Y yo sé que eso no es cierto… —replicó Ginny suplicando con la mirada.

—¿Está Ud. insinuando que el director miente?

—Por favor… —rogó ella— Ya han pasado seis días. Y sé que hay algo que está mal. Puedo sentirlo… siento como si me hubiesen arrancado un pedazo… ¡por favor…!

Snape dejó oír un largo suspiro. —Está a salvo y seguro… al menos tan seguro como si estuviera en la escuela… y no tengo intenciones de extenderme más sobre la cuestión, señorita Weasley… doy por cumplida su penitencia… vaya a devolverle los implementos de limpieza al señor Filch. Puede retirarse.

oOo

_(¿Por qué no seguiste con Voldemort?)_

_/Mi mamá murió./_

_(Lo hacés sonar muy simple… yo creo que hay más que me estás ocultando.)_

_/Mi madre murió poco después que se enteró de que yo era un mortífago como mi padre./_

_(Vos te culpás por su muerte.)_

_/Se suicidó… ella sabía de pociones… no es posible que haya tomado esa combinación letal por accidente./_

_(Y tuvo que ver con vos…)_

_/No… es decir, no sólo conmigo. Mi padre trajo a la casa a unos funcionarios ministeriales que había secuestrado por orden del Señor Oscuro. Los mantuvo prisioneros en los sótanos durante varios días. Mi mamá comprendió finalmente que los fines del Señor Oscuro por muy loables que le parecieran no justificaban los medios. Me preguntó si yo sería capaz de hacer las mismas cosas terribles que mi padre._

_(Y vos le dijiste que ya las habías hecho…)_

_/Sí, le dije la verdad. Ella confrontó a mi padre./_

…_arde de furia y la apunta con la varita, ella retrocede asustada, "¡Soy tu mujer, maldición!", él suelta una carcajada y lanza el hechizo, "Severus, ésta es también tu sangre", la sangre de mi mamá chorrea sobre la alfombra, "Notá el color y el olor… notá también la expresión de su cara. Tenés que hacer tu elección, Severus. Tenés que elegir dónde vas a depositar tu lealtad", mi mamá se retuerce en un dolor indecible, mi padre sonríe maligno, "Tu destino es ser uno de los nuestros, elegí, Severus", el poder es seductor… tan incitante… pero mi mamá sufre una agonía en el suelo._

(Y después ella se suicidó… y vos mataste a tu padre).

…_una misión de los mortífagos, un asalto a Azkaban para hacer escapar a los prisioneros, los dementors todavía no habían sido convocados para montar guardia, el combate contra los aurores arreciaba, mi padre estaba tan cerca… peleando… en la confusión nadie lo notaría… con una certera maldición le cerré las vías respiratorias… cayó al suelo asfixiándose… uno de los aurores me vio hacerlo, el pobre no podía creer lo que había visto… a mí poco me importó… había logrado lo que quería, mi padre yacía muerto… Sin embargo el auror no había sido el único que me había visto matarlo y la información llegó a oídos del Señor Oscuro._

oOo

—Tenía entendido que estabas supervisando una penitencia… —dijo Lupin cuando lo vio entrar.

—Concluyó antes. —respondió simplemente— Andá a descansar.

—No, está bien, me quedo… vos sos el que tiene que descansar, Severus, apenas si dormiste en toda la semana…

Los ojos cansados de Severus se fijaron en el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry. Remus hubiese podido jurar que se humedecían…

—Está asimilando todos mis recuerdos, Lupin. —susurró.

—No es tu culpa…

—Al principio no sabía cuánto podía haber visto durante la posesión… suponía que los últimos años… pero lleva tanto tiempo inconsciente… debe de haber visto todo… la posesión fue completa… Nunca se me ocurrió que pudiera hacer algo así… lo habría advertido en contra si lo hubiese anticipado… pero ¿quién podría haber anticipado algo así? Que Harry Potter de sólo dieciséis años tuviera tanto poder como para una posesión total…

Hizo una pausa y empezó a dar pasos de un lado al otro del cuarto.

—¿Sabías que según los registros la persona más joven que lo logró tenía treinta y nueve años? Poseyó a dos personas y perdió la razón… ¡no podía diferenciar sus propios recuerdos! Sólo Rowena Ravenclaw fue capaz de salir con la mente intacta después de una posesión total… —soltó una risa histérica— ¿Creés que nuestro pequeño Harry podrá salir de ésta indemne?

Lupin permaneció callado. Si las divagaciones semicoherentes lo ayudaban a Snape a desfogar sus angustias… lo dejaría hacer.

Finalmente Snape pareció recomponerse. Tomó asiento. —¿Creés que va a poder volver? —susurró.

—Por supuesto, Snape. —replicó Lupin con determinación— Es Harry.

—Ginevra Weasley puede percibir que está lejos…

—¡¿Ginny?! ¿Existe un vínculo entre ella y Harry?

Snape abrió la boca para responder pero las palabras no le salieron. —Creo que el juramento no me permite hablar…

—Sólo hace falta un poco de tiempo, Severus… Harry necesita tiempo… pero se va a poner bien.

oOo

_(No quiero ver eso.)_

_/Tenés que verlo… ahora son también tus recuerdos./_

"_Me decepcionas, Severus." "Sí, mi Señor." —dolor más allá del dolor— "Era un buen servidor… mucho mejor que vos, podría agregar" —y eterna agonía— "Tu pueril apego a tu madre me ha perjudicado… es una pérdida significativa. No tenés ningún derecho a matar a mis seguidores salvo que yo te lo ordene" "Sí, mi señor. Lo lamento, mi señor" —respiración dificultosa, vómito de sangre—"O deberás atenerte a las…"_

_/Y entraron otros para proseguir con el castigo. A ellos no les importaba mi padre, no les importaba yo tampoco… ni siquiera les importaba el castigo… lo único que les importaba era que podían darles rienda suelta a sus inclinaciones sádicas./_

…_desnudo y sin varita, un calabozo en los sótanos, encadenado a la pared, sobre el suelo, flotando en el aire, a veces cabeza abajo, uno detrás de otro, andanadas de hechizos y maldiciones, la piel lacerada hasta la carne viva, dolor punzante, dolor quemante, pero también agua y comida y encantamientos de curación… para que pudiera durar más…_

_/Al parecer ensañarse con uno de los propios era más satisfactorio que contra las víctimas anónimas habituales. Lucius y Bellatrix fueron los más despiadados. El suplicio se prolongó durante días y días incesantemente. Pero no terminó con mi muerte como yo había esperado… salí vivo… y fue entonces que recurrí a Albus./_

_(¿Alguna vez te arrepentiste de haber tomado esa decisión?)_

_/Nunca./_

oOo

Ginny pegó un grito de frustración y el libro que había estado leyendo salió disparado por el aire y aterrizó del otro lado de la sala común a los pies de Hermione y Ron que acababan de entrar, volvían de sus rondas de prefectos. Hermione suspiró contrariada y se agachó para levantar el libro; iba a tener que recordarle a Ginny que esos libros eran de la profesora Trelawney, muy preciados, algunos eran ejemplares únicos, que ella se había responsabilizado de cuidarlos… ¡y que ésa no era forma de tratar a un libro!

Ron se sentó al lado de su hermana, Hermione enfrente. —¿Qué pasa, Ginny? —preguntó ella al tiempo que estudiaba el cuadro que había estado componiendo Ginny.

Ginny encogió los hombros angustiada. —No estoy segura… pero hay trece profecías diferentes que dicen que un día la esperanza de todos se tiende, cierra los ojos y nunca más regresa.

—¿Y eso que vendría a significar? —preguntó Ron.

—No sé… pero hay otras seis que dicen que regresa pero después de otra oferta o de otra memoria… ¡o vaya a saber qué! —Ginny sepultó la cabeza en los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore con estos datos. —dijo Hermione juntando las hojas de pergamino— Podría tener que ver con lo que sea que le haya pasado a Harry.

—_Claro_ que tiene que ver con Harry. —sonó la voz amortiguada de Ginny— Puedo sentirlo… pero no sé qué quieren decir… no sé que podemos hacer.

—Vayamos a ver a Dumbledore. —insistió Hermione.

Ron hizo poner a su hermana de pie. —Vamos Ginny, creo que se justifica… es posible que Dumbledore pueda deducir algunas respuestas.

oOo

_/Sobreviví y me transformé en espía pero abandoné toda esperanza de futuro./_

_(Hace treinta y seis años era un nene llamado Harry Potter. Huérfano y paria. Un chico torpe con una gran proclividad a atraer a Señores Oscuros asesinos. Muchas veces me salvé de la muerte rozando. Estaba cansado. Estaba cansado de vivir aislado. Estaba cansado de que muriera gente a mi alrededor. Estaba cansado de ser siempre El Niño Que Sobrevivió y no un chico llamado Harry. Era sólo un chico estúpido con mucha buena suerte y mucha mala suerte… y no sé cuál de esas dos cosas era lo peor._

_/¿Quién sos?/_

_(No lo sé… una amalgama quizás… Alguien con demasiados malos recuerdos.)_

_/Son los recuerdos los que me desgastan… me debilitan. Soy mis recuerdos… pero ya no quiero ser esa persona./_

_(Yo tampoco quiero ser esa persona. Quiero recuperar a mis padres. Quiero de vuelta a Sirius)._

oOo

Ginny estaba acostada en su cama… estremeciéndose.

Dumbledore no les había dado respuestas. Los había felicitado por el trabajo, les había asegurado que todo estaba bien, que Harry estaba bien. Ginny hubiera querido matarlo.

Al día siguiente había deambulado de clase en clase como un zombi sin registrar prácticamente nada. Hoy ni siquiera se había levantado. Sentía que le habían arrancado un pedazo de su persona y que se desmoronaba. Y era perfectamente consciente de que Harry no estaba bien.

oOo

—Algo está mal. —dijo Snape apenas entró. Fue hasta la cama de Harry y le agarró una mano.

—No hubo ningún cambio. —dijo Lupin.

—Sí… hay algo que cambió. Harry, ¿podés oírme?

_/No tengo futuro después de esta guerra. Ya me falta poco… basta que estire la mano… está tan cerca…/_

Snape se sobresaltó al oír su propia voz hablando en la mente de Harry. —Harry, ¿¡qué estás haciendo?! —gritó alarmado.

_/Recuerdo que no me creíste… pero me puse en contacto con Sirius. Vino a mí. Y ahora vienen todos… y me voy a ir con ellos… tengo que irme…/_

—¡Oh Merlín! ¡Andá a buscar a Dumbledore! ¡Ya! —le aulló a Lupin.

Lupin salió disparado de la habitación sin plantear cuestiones.

—Harry… no los llames, quedate conmigo. Ya es tiempo de que te despiertes. Quedate junto a mi voz.

_/Sev, no hay futuro ahí… todo lo que hay es pasado… un pasado que no quiero./_

—Sí que hay un futuro, Harry. _Tu_ futuro. Ese pasado es el mío. Ya encontraremos el modo de separarlo. Pero tenés que despertarte. Tenés que quedarte. Tenés que devolverme mi pasado.

_/Es demasiado tarde para eso, Sev./_

—¡No! No es demasiado tarde. Podemos arreglarlo. Yo sé como son las cosas… yo lo viví… juntos vamos a poder arreglarlo.

_/No, no podemos. Es demasiado. Nunca será suficiente… ahora me doy cuenta./_

Snape entró en pánico. —Señor Potter, —gritó imperativo— ¡se va Ud. a despertar ya mismo!

_/Eso fue hace treinta y seis años. Ya no podés asustarme con eso./_

Snape sintió como si se ahogara. —¡Por favor! —rogó.

_/Vos te lo merecés, Sev./_

—¿Qué cosa?

_/El perdón… lo he decidido… Ahora lo sé todo… sé por qué tu futuro se cierra y se pierde en la oscuridad… conozco todo tu pesar… sé por qué te echás la culpa de todo… Pero yo te perdono, vos te merecés el perdón./_

Snape se estremeció, inclinó las cabeza sobre el pálido rostro, lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

_/Yo quiero que vos también te perdones. ¿Te parece que vas a poder?/_

La respiración de Snape se había vuelto ronca. Cuando Dumbledore y Lupin entraron, ambos contuvieron una exclamación al verlo llorando inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Harry.

Snape había oído su propia voz en la mente de Harry… absolviéndolo… era el único que tenía la autoridad… el poder de perdonarlo.

—Ahora sí. —susurró sollozando.

_/Adiós, Sev… adiós…/_

Y Harry dejó de respirar.

—¡Harry! —gritó Snape. Pero Harry se había cerrado y Snape sabía que no tenía ninguna intención de volver.

—¡Ginny Weasley! —gritó volviéndose hacia Dumbledore— ¡Traigan a Ginny Weasley ya mismo!

Lupin corrió hasta la cama, agarró a Harry y comenzó a sacudirlo para revivirlo. El director corrió hacia la salida.

oOo

—Ginny, ¡tenés que venir conmigo! —la urgió el director que acababa de entrar por la chimenea de su dormitorio.

Ginny se incorporó sobre la cama, aturdida.

Dumbledore se le acercó, la agarró de un brazo y la hizo levantar. —¡Harry te necesita!

Saltó como un resorte, la adrenalina le invadió la sangre. El director la llevó hasta la chimenea. —Aposentos del profesor Snape. —dijo.

—¿Dónde está? —demandó ella cuando accedieron a la habitación de los subsuelos.

—Cruzando esa puerta anaranjada. —respondió Dumbledore.

—¡¿Qué puerta anaranjada?! —gritó ella frenética— ¡No hay ninguna puerta…! —y en ese momento la distinguió, como si se hubiera materializado de repente. Corrió y la atravesó. Al primero que vio fue a Snape, estaba en un costado apoyado contra el escritorio, sosteniéndose con las manos como para no caerse; los cabellos le caían sobre el rostro ocultándolo. Lupin estaba junto a la cama acunando entre sus brazos a…

—¡Harry!

Corrió y se trepó a la cama por el lado opuesto. Le acarició los cabellos y le agarró un hombro… y le posó una mano en la espalda.

—¡¿Qué diantres le pasa?! —demandó con vehemencia.

—Se está muriendo. —contestó Lupin con voz quebrada.

Ginny soltó un grito horrorizado; sintió como si el corazón se le partiera en dos.

—Tomó todos mis recuerdos… —dijo Snape— Y ahora está perdido en lo peor de ellos. No recuerda su propia vida, no lo suficiente… o la confunde con la mía… y ya no siente deseos de seguir viviendo. —se aproximó a Ginny y estiró la mano abierta ofreciéndole un cuchillo— Tenés que completarlo, Ginny. Dale todo. Es nuestra única esperanza.

Ginny asintió y agarró el cuchillo.

—¿Q…qué…? —tartamudeó Lupin.

—Vinculo de gemelos. —explicó Ginny con los ojos clavados en los de Snape.

—No… —dijo Dumbledore adelantándose—…no puedo permitirlo, si empezás el ritual y él muere antes, parte de vos va a morir con él.

Ginny se volvió a mirarlo hecha una furia. —¡¿Y quién carajo se cree Ud. que es para impedírmelo?! _Harry está bien, señorita Weasley…_ ¿¡a esto lo llama estar bien?!

—No puedo condonar algo…

—¡Entonces váyase! —le escupió ella— ¡Remus!

Remus asintió, dejó a Harry en brazos de Ginny, se puso de pie y se llevó a Dumbledore de un brazo. Snape se recostó contra la pared.

Ginny se concentró, y empezó a abrir con el cuchillo un círculo sobre la palma de su mano derecha. —Harry… espero que puedas oírme… porque llegó el momento… La primera vez que te vi deambulando perdido por el andén de la estación eras alguien extraño para mí… eras El Niño Que Sobrevivió y otras tantas denominaciones que no sirven sino para distanciarte de todos… vos no sos ese ícono que a todos nos enseñaron a ver en tu persona… vos sos Harry… yo por entonces era muy chica y no entendía muchas cosas… ahora sí entiendo.

Le tomó la mano derecha y empezó a grabar con el cuchillo un triángulo sobre la palma.

—Vos sos Harry Potter… el chico tímido que vive inquieto por lo que los demás puedan pensar de él. Vos sos Harry Potter… el chico torpe que siempre se subestima. Vos sos Harry Potter… vos me salvaste la vida. Vos sos Harry Potter… mi verdadero amigo, de lealtad inquebrantable y valiente como el que más. Vos sos Harry Potter… la versión Potter de mí misma.

Juntó las manos ensangrentadas, entrelazó los dedos y apretó.

—Harry… sé que en este momento te sentís perdido ahí dentro. Puedo sentir que te deslizás alejándote. No quiero que te vayas, Harry. Yo me ofrezco a vos, Harry. Te pido que te conviertas en una extensión de mí misma, Harry… mi gemelo mágico. Y te ofrezco todos mis recuerdos para que sepas realmente quién sos. Y para que te unas finalmente a la familia Weasley… siempre te hemos querido y te queremos, Harry. Esto es lo que te ofrezco… aceptalo, Harry… y volvé a mí.

…_comidas en familia, hermanos gritones, riñas menores varias, cuentos antes de dormir, besos de buenas noches… un brazo lastimado, todos corriendo a mi lado para consolarme, para protegerme, soy la más chica y todos me miman, me sobreprotegen… llega la carta de Hogwarts, un diario extraño, especial, secretos susurrados, Harry Potter, lapsus de memoria, miedo, conexión, ¿enamoramiento de niña?, ídolo, Harry Potter… mi caballero de reluciente armadura viene a salvarme… el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry Potter, estuve a punto de perderlo… lo sentí cambiar… los cuarteles de la Orden, Harry Potter, el enamoramiento parece haber quedado atrás pero la amistad se fortalece, Harry Potter, el Ministerio, mi vida en riesgo pero por Harry Potter vale la pena correrlo, Harry Potter, él va a terminar la guerra, creo en Harry Potter, amo a Harry Potter, voy a estar con vos siempre y hasta el final, cuando quiera que sea que el final llegue…_

—Ginny… —pronunció él con un suspiro.

Los nuevos gemelos se confundieron en un apretadísimo abrazo.

Dumbledore y Lupin se aproximaron sonriendo aliviados. Snape se dejó caer por la pared hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo.

Harry susurró. —Vos estás enamorada de mí, Ginny. No deberías haber accedido a este tipo de vínculo.

—Si serás idiota… —susurró ella a su vez— Por vos vale la pena…

Intercambiaron sonrisas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ausente?

—Diez días. —respondió Dumbledore con voz temblorosa.

—Un momento… ¿qué día es hoy?

—Miércoles… —contestó Ginny—…primero de abril.

—Ah… —dijo Harry y volvió los ojos a la figura amontonada sobre el suelo contra la pared— Feliz cumpleaños, Severus.

oOo


	18. Memorias por el tamiz

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 18 – Memorias por el tamiz**

Cuando se despertó, incluso antes de abrir los ojos, supo que Severus lo estaba contemplando.

Había estado durmiendo estrechamente abrazado con Ginny, compartiendo con ella sueños comunes.

Alzó los párpados. —¿Pudiste dormir? —susurró.

—Quince horas seguidas. Albus mandó llamar a un reemplazante, se ocupará de las clases de hoy y de las de mañana. Me reintegro el lunes.

—¿Alguna llamada de _él_? —preguntó Harry con una rápida mirada al antebrazo de Snape.

—Todavía no… pero no tardará en llamar.

—No vayas. —dijo Harry con calma— Ya no confía en vos como antes, en cualquier momento puede decidir que no vales la pena de correr el riesgo. Es mejor que no vuelvas.

—Seria probablemente peor… me transformaría en el primer objetivo de todos los mortífagos. Más prioritario que vos incluso, dado que yo soy el que posee toda la información.

Harry dibujó una media sonrisa. —¡Si ellos supieran…!

Severus alzó una comisura a su vez.

La cabeza de Ginny descansaba sobre su pecho, Harry se puso a acariciarle la flamígera cabellera. —Pero igual no vuelvas, ya no necesitamos un espía en el círculo más cercano a Voldemort.

Era cierto, los inmensos poderes de Harry se habían combinado ahora con la destreza y el control de Severus. La tarde anterior Ginny y Lupin habían empezado a ayudarlo a ordenar el caos que era su mente. Habían hecho algunos experimentos también; uno de los efectos secundarios de la posesión era que Harry había adquirido el conocimiento y la fuerza de voluntad de Snape. Planeaban esperar algunos días más antes de poner a prueba los poderes de Legilimencia sobre la mente de Voldemort, pero Harry estaba convencido de que no había forma alguna de que Voldemort pudiera detectarlo, ni mucho menos detenerlo.

Voldemort como Señor Oscuro tenía los días contados.

—Al parecer mis habilidades se han vuelto superfluas. —dijo Snape.

—Tus habilidades van a multiplicar su utilidad ayudándome, potenciando las mías. Ya no es preciso que hagas _ostentación_ de ellas jugando el papel de doble espía.

—¿Que haga _ostentación_? —repitió Snape esforzándose para controlar la risa.

Harry se limitó a devolverle una mirada serena e intencionada. Pero no agregó palabra.

Snape finalmente asintió. —Hablaré al respecto con el director.

—Así me gusta.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Fue Snape el que habló primero. —Harry, creo que hay varias cosas sobre las que tenemos que conversar…

—Pero no ahora, Sev… —se apresuró a interrumpirlo Harry— No necesito disculpas, explicaciones o justificaciones. Recuerdo todo como si fueran mis propias memorias. Apenas si estoy empezando a poder diferenciar unas de otras… —fijó los ojos en el techo como buscando allí las palabras que quería expresar— Acepto lo que pasó en tu vida así como acepto lo que pasó en la mía. Hay muchas cosas que no me gustan, pero las entiendo… tan bien como vos al menos.

Severus asintió.

—Voy a probar el pensieve mañana… ¿vas a estar conmigo?

—¿Vos qué preferís?

—Vos y yo solos. A Ginny no le va a gustar que la haga a un lado… pero ella es gemela mía no tuya… y hay muchísimas cosas que son muy personales… y además ella tiene que asistir a clases, ya perdió demasiadas y éste es año de OWLs para ella.

—¿Como quién estás hablando en este momento? ¿Como vos o como yo?

Harry encogió los hombros y suspiró. —Es difícil establecer la diferencia.

—No sabés lo feliz que me hace que estés de vuelta, Harry.

—A mí también, Sev.

oOo

Ginny entró a la sala común de Gryffindor el viernes muy temprano e inmediatamente fue asaltada por Ron y Hermione.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Dónde estuviste?

—¿Harry está bien?

—¿¡Cómo desaparecés así sin…?!

—¡CHICOS! —los frenó Ginny. Ron y Hermione interrumpieron la acometida sobresaltados por el tono— Harry está bien y va a volver pronto. No les puedo decir nada más por ahora pero es cierto que está oculto por razones de seguridad… y está seguro.

Ron la miró directo a los ojos, claramente vio en ellos que algo había cambiado. —Algo ocurrió… hay algo diferente…

Ginny hizo un gesto hacia la sala común, hacia los que estaban allí que no eran pocos… todos ellos fingiendo que no estaban escuchando, aunque lo cierto era que no se habían perdido palabra. —Sí… pero éste no es el momento… voy a darme una ducha… y los veo dentro de un rato en el Gran Salón para el desayuno… ¿les parece bien?

—Me parece bien. —dijo Hermione— Los tres tenemos una hora libre esta tarde… y vas a poder contarnos todo más tranquila.

Ron la miró como si no pudiera creer lo que oía. —Hermione… ¡no podés estar hablando en serio! ¡Harry falta desde hace dos semanas! ¡Ginny desapareció también durante dos días! ¿Y vos vas a esperar lo más campante hasta la tarde para saber lo que pasó?

Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño y le siseó por lo bajo. —Ron, vos nunca te enterás de nada… Ginny no está tratando de engañarnos como Dumbledore… si ella nos asegura que Harry está bien es porque Harry está bien. Eso es más que suficiente para mí por el momento y por la tarde vamos a hablar más extensamente. Vamos… —agregó— …bajemos a desayunar.

Ron la siguió. —¿Por qué será que siempre que hablan entre ustedes yo tengo la impresión de que me estoy perdiendo la mitad de las cosas?

—Porque vos sos varón y nunca prestás atención. —le respondió Ginny sonriendo— Andá ya, no hagas esperar a Hermione.

Ron sacudió la cabeza y salió con Hermione. Ginny subió a los dormitorios. A ella le hubiese gustado quedarse con Harry un día más, por lo menos, pero Harry se había mostrado inflexible. Quería estar solo con el profesor Snape para el proceso de selección de memorias. Le había asegurado que si se presentaba algún inconveniente le avisarían, de todas formas si algo llegaba a andar mal, Ginny se daría cuenta… por la conexión entre ellos.

Igual ella también precisaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

oOo

—¿No debería quedarme con todos esos días de tortura?

Con cierto sobresalto, Snape alzó los ojos del pensieve todavía vacío. —¿Por qué?

Harry había esperado un _no_. No un _¿por qué?_ Contestó con otra pregunta: —¿Por qué vos no te deshiciste de esos recuerdos terribles hace mucho tiempo?

—Las experiencias son las que conforman a las personas.

—Es una buena razón… tus convicciones de ahora no serían tan fuertes sin todo lo que te tocó pasar. Esos recuerdos te hacen más fuerte.

Severus suspiró con cierta impaciencia: —Harry, también me han hecho una persona amargada y desconfiada. Haceme caso, no te conviene agregar eso a tu personalidad.

Harry lo miró serio. —Sev, dejémonos de jugar a "Asegurémonos de darle a Harry una niñez agradable". Para esta selección debemos usar la lógica. Si tengo que vencer a Voldemort me conviene poseer todo el conocimiento que vos tenés de él. ¿O no?

—Sí, pero…

—Y eso incluye el tiempo en que lo servías.

—Si, Harry, pero…

—Bueno, eso incluye años de torturas y asesinatos… y tus razones para haber cometido tales acciones. Y en parte fueron esos recuerdos los que finalmente te decidieron a desertar y a transformarte en espía… tuvieron un efecto positivo.

—Harry… definen parte de mi personalidad… vos no los necesitás y podrían resultar muy turbadores.

—Te lo repito, dejémonos de jugar a "No turbemos a Harry".

Severus se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz. —Los recuerdos no son sólo información… influencian muchos otros aspectos…

—¿Te inquieta que me vuelva demasiado parecido a "Snape"? Con la guerra inminente a mí no me preocupa… y de todos modos dudo que me vayan a cambiar.

Severus bufó: —Con la guerra inminente vos deberías preocuparte de poder mantener la cordura. —Harry le restó importancia al comentario revoleando los ojos. Snape decidió no insistir por el momento y pasó a otra área. —Mis recuerdos como profesor de Hogwarts, vos no deberías tener acceso a ellos, sos todavía un alumno de la escuela.

Harry abrió la boca para argumentar en contra pero Snape lo cortó antes de que hablara: —Podés quedarte con mis conocimientos sobre Pociones, te van a resultar muy útiles, pero tenés que deshacerte de mis observaciones y opiniones sobre los alumnos.

Harry concedió el punto.

—Y en cuanto al período entre mis diecisiete y mis veinte años… Harry, esos fueron los peores días de mi existencia, me llevó años poder ir asumiéndolos… y no lo he conseguido del todo todavía.

—Está bien, —se avino Harry una vez más— Pero las memorias sobre las torturas que sufriste me las quedo… el recuerdo del dolor es una fortaleza, me va a ayudar a resistir mejor en batalla.

—Harry… —empezó a objetar Snape con exasperación.

Harry se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Si iban a discutir así sobre cada recuerdo ése iba a ser un día _muy_ largo. Abrió los ojos, Severus lo estaba mirando con una ceja en alto… comprendió la razón unos segundos después, ¡había incorporado uno de los gestos típicos del profesor! Frunció la nariz y suspiró derrotado.

Snape rió y Harry rió a su vez.

—Ves, sigo siendo un chico de dieciséis años… despreocupado y feliz. —dijo con ironía.

Severus sonrió. —Y eso debe seguir tal cual… veremos que así sea.

Harry se llevó la varita a la sien para deshacerse de todas esas memorias, pero se detuvo antes de proceder a volcarlas en el pensieve. —Severus, me tenés que prometer que no las vas a destruir…

—Yo las sigo teniendo. —respondió el profesor llevándose un dedo a la frente.

—Vos sabés lo que quiero decir…

—Harry, este pensieve es tuyo. Yo lo voy a guardar hasta que vos termines la escuela, después va a pasar a tu poder, con todo lo que hayas puesto en él, no es mi intención alterar nada.

Se llevó de nuevo la varita a la sien, pero antes de comenzar la extracción aferró la muñeca de Severus con fuerza, luego procedió.

Concluida esa etapa pasaron al período como docente en Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo manejo esta parte?

—Son muchos años… no tengo experiencia con algo tan extenso.

—¿Tendría que ir fragmentándolo?

—Suena adecuado…

—¿Qué te parece si empezamos con mi primer año… _"cuando mi vida se transformó en un infierno después de que El Niño Que se Negaba a Morir fue aceptado como alumno"._

Severus alzó ambas cejas y asintió. —Parece razonable empezar por ahí.

El procedimiento de selección se prolongó durante horas y para Harry fue muy agotador. Ya cuando iban concluyendo empezó a sentirse muy mareado y terminó sufriendo un desmayo.

oOo

Se despertó en la cama, en el dormitorio de la casita. Se incorporó y miró alrededor. Estaba solo. Pero seguramente habría alguien en la sala.

_Percibió_ a Ginny a la distancia… aliviada… ella había _sentido_ que se había despertado. Harry sonrió.

Se calzó los anteojos, bajó de la cama y caminó hasta la sala. Severus estaba sentado en un sillón, leyendo. Alzó la vista cuando entró.

—¿Tenés hambre?

Harry asintió con un gesto. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, todavía estaba un poco grogui de sueño. Snape se puso de pie y enfiló a la cocina. Harry lo siguió y se sentó a la mesa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

—Varias horas. Le mandé avisar a tu insoportable y sobreprotectora gemela para que no se inquietara; si perdiera el control podría llegar a hacer una rabieta y hablar de más… y lo que dijera podría llegar a oídos inconvenientes.

—¿Esta casa no estaba protegida con Fidelius?

—Lo está… pero qué si la señorita Weasley bajara a los subsuelos hecha una furia y azotara mi puerta recriminándome a los gritos…. algo así podría despertar sospechas de los Slytherins… en particular de un tal Draco Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy? —repitió Harry observando a Snape lidiando con las cacerolas.

—Sí, él… ha estado vigilando muy de cerca a la señorita Weasley desde que vos desapareciste… en busca de pistas sobre tu paradero.

—¡Oh Merlín! —gruñó Harry— ¿Cómo voy a hacer cuando tenga que volver a verlo cara a cara?

Severus alzó una ceja. —¿Siguen los problemas de idilio?

—Bien podés decirlo… Y Ginny lo detesta… si le diera una segunda oportunidad… ¡Ginny me va matar!

—El vínculo de gemelos se interpondría… no podría hacerte daño. —acotó Snape sarcástico.

—Ginny está llena recursos. —murmuró Harry— Seguramente encontraría alguna forma.

Snape le puso delante un plato de ensalada y un vaso grande de jugo de calabaza. —¿Pero por qué estás considerando darle una nueva oportunidad?

Harry se bebió casi todo el jugo de un trago y atacó el plato con avidez.

Snape hizo una mueca desaprobadora. —¿Es que acaso no se te pegaron mis impecables modales para comer?

Harry hizo una pausa y farfulló con la boca llena. —Nadie es perfecto.

Snape desvió la mirada. —Repugnante. —masculló.

Harry tragó y casi se ahoga de la risa. Luego prosiguió comiendo más calmo y con maneras socialmente más aceptables mientras Snape seguía ocupado cocinando. Cuando terminó la ensalada, Snape le sirvió otro plato con comida caliente.

—¿Vos no comés?

—Comí hace una hora. —respondió Snape. Se le sentó enfrente… había quedado una pregunta pendiente de respuesta. Y se lo recordó con la mirada.

—Porque lo conozco bien y le tengo afecto. —dijo Harry entre bocados.

—Harry… no estarás confundiendo tus memorias con las mías.

Harry pensó un momento mientras masticaba. —No… yo ya lo quería de antes. Me contó mucho de su vida y aprendí a conocerlo, a él… no estoy hablando de la imagen que enarbola, ni de las máscaras que ostenta… —tragó otro bocado y prosiguió— Creo que no me traicionó intencionalmente. Creo que cuando le dijo a su padre sobre Ginny… creo que en cierta forma trataba de protegerme… desde su punto de vista y lógica que son más bien retorcidos, entiéndase.

Harry se sintió algo decepcionado de que Severus no reaccionara a su tímido intento humorístico., pero trató de disimularlo. Continuó: —La forma como me habla cuando estamos solos… estoy convencido de que sus sentimientos por mí son quizá los más genuinos que haya tenido nunca. Sigue siendo Malfoy, por supuesto… no sé si puedo confiar en él… _vos_ tampoco sabés si podés confiar en él… pero siento ganas de darle otra oportunidad, hacerle comprender cuánto hay en riesgo… darle otra oportunidad para que pueda probarme su lealtad…

Se miraron unos momentos en silencio, pero no usaron el vínculo, habían establecido un acuerdo tácito de no recurrir a la conexión salvo que fuera indispensable, no querían complicar las cosas más de lo enredadas que ya estaban.

Harry consideró los sentimientos que Severus sentía por él. Cuando lo había poseído esos sentimientos estaban bien hondo, acceder a ellos le había costado mucho. Y Harry sabía que Severus no era del todo consciente de ellos. O quizá ahora sí, pero no entonces.

—Lo dejo a tu elección. —dijo Severus finalmente— Pero te aconsejarías que te deshagas de mis memorias sobre mi ahijado. Podrían confundirte…

—Me parece razonable. Igual no quiero recuerdos de escenas de cuando le cambiabas los pañales.

Severus hizo un esfuerzo para contener la risa, Harry siguió comiendo.

Snape prosiguió. —También deberías dejar afuera mis memorias sobre los Merodeadores. —Harry alzó la vista pidiendo una explicación.

—Sé que tenés muy pocos recuerdos y de segunda mano de tus padres, pero mejor que sean pocos y no tintos de resentimientos como los míos.

Harry concedió. —También me voy a deshacer de los que delatan tu interés romántico por mis padres… me resultan incómodos…

Severus asintió y pareció que iba a agregar algo más… pero se contuvo. Siguieron unos momentos de silencio tenso. Que fue interrumpido por el ruido de los cubiertos cuando Harry los dejó caer sobre el plato casi vacío.

Se miraron uno al otro. Snape estaba sopesando si sería razonable enunciar lo que había estado por decir… finalmente se decidió. —¿Y mis sentimientos por vos?

Harry se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. —Eso voy a dejar que lo decidas vos… pero me gustaría conservarlo… Es egoísta quizá… pero es bueno saber que hay alguien que lo quiere a uno… es muy gratificante.

Severus cerró los ojos y expresó su acuerdo. —Que así sea entonces…

oOo

Pasaron el resto del fin de semana seleccionando memorias. Se le ocurrió a Harry que debía ser muy incómodo y hasta humillante para Severus eso de clasificar sus memorias de acuerdo a la utilidad que le pudieran prestar a Harry.

En ningún momento Severus dejó ver que se sintiera molesto. De lo único que parecía preocuparse era de que Harry se quedara con la menor cantidad posible de "memorias malas".

Dumbledore, madame Pomfrey y Ginny estuvieron de visita en diferentes momentos. Ese fin de semana había luna llena, Lupin se había trasladado por un par de días a un lugar discreto y seguro.

Ginny insistió en que les escribiera una nota a Hermione y Ron diciéndoles que estaba bien, que no se preocuparan, que los extrañaba muchísimo y que estaría de vuelta lo más pronto posible, probablemente ese mismo lunes.

oOo

Cuando el lunes a la mañana Harry entró en el Gran Salón, Hermione corrió a su encuentro y casi lo volteó con su abrazo. Ron también lo abrazó, más controlado, sonriéndole ampliamente y claramente aliviado. Se le acercaron después otros Gryffindors y miembros del ED de otras Casas y lo saludaron con calidez. Le hicieron muchas preguntas que Harry trató de contestar mintiendo lo menos posible.

Buscó a Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin, sólo cruzaron las miradas durante un par de segundos pero fue mucho y muy significativo lo que se _dijeron_ en ese breve intercambio. Luego se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor y retomó la rutina como Harry Potter.

Durante la clase de Pociones soltó una sonora carcajada por un chiste que le había contado Ron, Snape le llamó la atención a los gritos por su indisciplina y lo castigó además asignándole de inmediato una penitencia.

Después de la cena se encerró con Ron, Hermione y Ginny en su dormitorio y les contó todo. O todo lo que recordaba, al menos. Su mente seguía bastante confundida todavía, _reacomodarla_ con la ayuda de Severus le iba a llevar todavía un tiempo. Se guardó también algunos secretos de Snape que no tenía derecho a revelar.

—Todo va a terminar muy pronto. —les dijo— Pero durante estos días y hasta que mi mente recupere completo equilibrio vamos a tener que trabajar intensamente con las profecías. Ginny me dijo que habían estado haciendo cuadros y cruzando referencias.

—Así es. —confirmó Hermione— El resultado es extensivo… pero al mismo tiempo bastante vago.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Las estudiaremos más detalladamente, seguro que podemos llegar a una conclusión útil. También tenemos que decidir cómo diablos voy a vencerlo. Creo que no debemos confiarnos en las profecías para elegir la mejor forma, dado que son tan vagas.

—Harry, —intervino Ron— nadie te va a mandar a Azkaban por usar la Maldición Mortal contra Voldemort; pero incluso si no podés… por la cicatriz, el vínculo o lo que sea… hay gran cantidad de otras maneras de matar a un mago.

—De acuerdo, pero la última vez que "lo maté" su alma sobrevivió. No quiero que este asunto de "matarlo" sea algo que tenga que repetir periódicamente el resto de mi vida. Tenemos que encontrar alguna forma para destruirle el alma… o mandarla a otra dimensión o algo así…

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto, como si estuviera descompuesta del estómago. —Estuve investigando eso durante meses. —informó— Hasta ahora no pude encontrar nada. —admitió— Creo que es indispensable que ganemos acceso a la Sección Restringida de la biblioteca.

—El acceso a la Sección Restringida dalo por hecho. —le aseguró Harry.

Hermione vaciló antes de decir lo siguiente. —Harry… es muy posible que la solución que buscamos surja de algún libro de Artes Oscuras…

Harry asintió. —Sí, ya me lo había imaginado. Pero Ron tiene razón, nadie me va a culpar si tengo que recurrir a magia oscura para cumplir mi misión. No va a haber repercusiones legales por eso… están, no obstante, mis propias objeciones morales al respecto… —suspiró profundamente, _recuerdos_ como espía de la Orden se le hicieron presentes en ese momento— Inherentemente, la Magia es neutra. Es el uso que se haga de ella lo que puede transformarla en oscura. Y sí… cualquier maldición que termine usando para destruir a Voldemort, en cuerpo y alma, sin dudas va a estar catalogada como oscura… pero usada para destruir al más maligno de los magos de nuestra época… creo que se justifica.

Todos reflexionaron en silencio sobre los riesgos de recurrir a Artes Oscuras. La magia oscura ejerce influencias sobre la persona que la usa… tiende a endurecer el corazón, a corromper el alma… Así y todo, intercambiaron miradas y acordaron tácitamente que valía la pena correr ese riesgo… porque no había más remedio.

—Tengo algo más que contarles. —dijo Harry finalmente— A pedido de Severus, les estuve leyendo la mente a los Slytherins durante semanas. Muchos de ellos no quieren unirse a Voldemort, preferirían encontrar alguna vía de escape… yo voy a ofrecérsela.

Ron asintió, le parecía algo razonable. Hermione, en cambio, entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. —Pero hay algo más… algo que todavía no nos estás diciendo… —Harry asintió.

—Esta noche voy a volver a arreglarme con mi novio. —dijo Harry hablando lo más rápido posible.

—¡Tu novio es un Slytherin! —dijo Ron conteniendo una exclamación. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al doble de su tamaño normal.

Con la vista baja, Harry lo admitió. —Es Draco Malfoy.

Siguió un silencio muy tenso. Fue Ginny la que habló primero.

—Vas a volver con él, ¿no?

—Sí. —Harry la miró, esperaba ver decepción, rechazo y rabia en sus rasgos… pero en su cara sólo halló inexpresión. En cierta forma era peor.

Ella se paró y salió.

Harry vaciló un instante y la siguió. Pero cuando llegó a las escaleras la divisó subiendo ya al dormitorio de las chicas. _Lo siento, Ginny_, pensó, _estoy enamorado de él._

_Ya lo sé_, le llegó el pensamiento de ella. Estaba punto de ponerse a llorar. _Está bien que le des otra oportunidad… pero tené cuidado… y dame algo de tiempo para que me haga a la idea y pueda aceptarlo._

Se reclinó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Se sentía miserable. Sintió la mano de Hermione sobre su hombro. Se incorporó y la estrechó. Ella hizo lo propio y Ron los abarcó a los dos con los brazos.

—Ginny lo detesta incluso más que ustedes. —dijo Harry sonriendo tímidamente.

—Pero… ¿y lo del dato que le había contado a su padre? Sobre tu vínculo con Ginny…

Harry asintió. Pero no dio explicaciones —Supongo que él también la detesta… en igual proporción.

—Debe de ser muy difícil estar con alguien que tus amigos detestan. —dijo Hermione compasiva.

Ron se removió muy incómodo.

oOo

Harry enfiló hacia el lago, no llevaba puesto el Manto. Malfoy lo estaba esperando como siempre junto al haya. La luna brillaba en sus cabellos platinados, había prevención en sus ojos y ostentaba su característica comisura en alto.

Harry abandonó todo tipo de pretensión, se adelantó, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en los labios con pasión. Malfoy no se lo había esperado, pero respondió de inmediato con igual vehemencia aferrándose a él con desesperación.

—Potter… —pudo articular Malfoy— ...¿adónde te habías ido?

—Lejos… —jadeó Harry y empezó a tironearle las ropas para sacárselas. Draco procedió de la misma forma con las de Harry. Se desnudaron por completo, se tendieron sobre las prendas ya descartadas y se confundieron en nuevo abrazo.

—Pensé… creí que había pasado algo… —le susurró Malfoy al oído.

—Algo pasó… —confirmó Harry. Lo hizo rodar hasta colocársele encima. Le acarició la piel delicada y la arañó suavemente con las uñas. Volvió a besarlo con ansia, se deslizó entre las piernas de Malfoy y comenzó a frotarse contra su cuerpo… hacía frío pero el calor que generaban entre ellos era mucho más intenso.

—Te necesito. —susurró Harry al tiempo que comenzaba a penetrarlo lentamente— Decime que esto es real. —le fue mordisqueando el cuello con ternura— Necesito que me asegures que esto es real.

Malfoy se hamacaba suavemente debajo de él, sintió las uñas clavándose apenas en su espalda. —¡Te extrañé tanto! —admitió Malfoy con tono desesperado.

—Decímelo… —lo urgió Harry apretándose incluso más contra él— Decilo, Malfoy…

—Potter… —logró pronunciar Malfoy con voz ronca, no podía coordinar los sonidos, la sensación sublime de Potter acometiendo en su interior, lo mareaba… las ondas de placer no lo dejaban pensar.

—¡Decilo! —insistió Harry.

—Esto es real. —susurró Draco. Y los dos se sacudieron extáticos alcanzando el clímax casi al mismo tiempo.

—Es real.

oOo


	19. Elección de aliados

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 19 – Elección de aliados**

—Potter… despertate.

Harry reaccionó al susurro y a la suave sacudida, y se sentó de golpe al retomar consciencia de que estaba desnudo sobre su toga, de noche y junto al lago.

—¡Mierda! ¿qué hora es? —preguntó con tono de pánico al tiempo que se ponía a juntar sus otras prendas esparcidas alrededor.

Malfoy soltó una risa. —Tranquilo… más o menos la una. Pero, había puesto un encantamiento para protegernos del frío y yo también me estaba durmiendo. Así que decidí que era mejor que te despertara para que entremos. ¿Te imaginás si terminaran sorprendiéndonos mañana a los dos acá, dormidos?

Harry lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo con suspicacia. —¿Y vos te quedaste dos horas sin hacer nada más que mirarme dormir?

Malfoy bajó y apartó un poco la cabeza. Harry hubiera podido jurar que se había ruborizado también, pero había poca luz para estar seguro. —Bueno… —dijo Malfoy después de unos segundos de pausa— …antes nunca te habías quedado dormido después de… eh… supuse que te vendría bien descansar un poco.

Harry lo tomó de la barbilla, le hizo girar la cara y lo besó. —Gracias. —susurró mirándolo directo y profundo a los ojos. Malfoy le sonrió tímido, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. —Pero no deberías haberme dejado dormir, yo realmente necesitaba hablar con vos esta noche.

—¿Sobre qué, Potter? —inquirió sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Er… —Harry volvió a sentarse. No sabía bien cómo empezar la conversación. Sabía adónde quería llegar pero… ¿cómo ponerlo en palabras sin que resultara insultante? Por ejemplo: _¿De qué lado estás al fin y al cabo?_ habría sonado demasiado agresivo.

—Bueno… veamos… la guerra se aproxima a un punto crítico… supongo que eso es algo que sabés, ¿no?

Malfoy asintió y se puso serio.

—Bueno… es evidente que yo caigo _automáticamente_ de un lado… y que vos por cuestiones de lazos familiares… te ves empujado hacia el opuesto…

—¡Vos no confiás en mí! —protestó Draco acusador.

Harry hizo una pausa. —Malfoy… —retomó hablando pausadamente— …esa noche en el armario de Sev… de Snape me habías dicho que no apoyabas a Voldemort. Que lo que te importaba era seguir vivo… quisiera que me aclararas cómo se traduce eso en relación a lo nuestro.

El enojo no se le borró, más bien todo lo contrario. —¡Vos sabés muy bien lo que significa! ¡Significa que estoy obligado a mostrar dos caras si no quiero terminar torturado o muerto por traidor!

—Y yo lo entiendo… sinceramente te lo digo… pero tengo que estar seguro de que cuando las cosas ardan vos vas a estar de mi lado y no del lado de tu padre. Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho… pero las cosas van a explotar pronto… y hay mucho en juego. Es posible que lo veas como algo egoísta de mi parte, yo hasta podría estar de acuerdo con eso, pero lo cierto es que yo estoy entrenándome para ir en contra de Voldemort y ya falta muy poco. Y el futuro del mundo mágico depende de cuál sea el resultado. No puedo dejar nada librado al azar o a probabilidades. Quiero estar seguro.

Draco lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos. —Vos cambiaste.

Harry asintió muy serio. —Es cierto.

—¿Qué pasó durante este tiempo que estuviste ausente? ¿Adónde habías ido?

Harry se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, no dijo nada.

—Pero… decime por lo menos que no te pasó nada… que estás bien…

—Sí… estoy bien…

—¿Así que no hay lugar para medias tintas?

Harry tuvo que contenerse para no reír. _No_ _cuando te estás acostando con el Salvador del mundo mágico_, pensó. Pero todo lo que dijo fue: —No.

Malfoy reflexionó unos instantes antes de proseguir. —Yo te vi ese día durante el simulacro de batalla del ED… interrumpiste toda la magia activa en un radio de cuatro o cinco metros a tu alrededor… nadie pareció notarlo, no entiendo como pueden ser tan adoquines… —dejó oír un suspiro— Sé que sos mucho más poderoso de lo que demostrás, Potter. Pero la última vez cuando te pregunté si estabas convencido de que podías vencer al Señor Oscuro, vos me contestaste que no estabas seguro.

—Y al día siguiente me traicionaste… a mí y a Ginny.

Malfoy bajó la mirada avergonzado. —Perdón.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio.

—Mirá… si vos me pidieras que me pusiera en contra del Señor Oscuro, yo no tendría inconveniente… mañana mismo podría gritar en el Gran Salón que es un sucio y despreciable mediasangre… Pero ponerme en contra de mi padre… tendría que ir a esconderme después… porque me mataría. Que yo me pusiera en su contra… sería terrible para él… es una cuestión de orgullo, de orgullo de familia… sería volverle la espalda a lo que soy… volverle la espalda a mi familia. Quizá para vos no es más que otro mortífago, ¡pero es mi padre! Hay lazos de sangre… y de afecto también. Yo no puedo así como así… Es demasiado lo que me estás pidiendo, Potter.

Harry asintió apenas, le tomó una mano entre las suyas. —Yo no necesito que me contestes esta noche… pero preciso saberlo… cualquiera que sea la respuesta que finalmente me des.

oOo

Hermione y Ron estaban discutiendo sobre algo que tenía que ver con el deber de Transfiguración cuando Ginny vino a sentarse frente a Harry del otro lado de la mesa en el Gran Salón. —Ginny, ¡te ves esplendorosa esta mañana! Se nota que pudiste descansar bien.

Ginny bajó la mirada al plato y se puso colorada como un tomate. Y entonces Harry se dio cuenta, no se había avergonzado por el piropo, la empatía que establecía el vínculo la hacía lucir tan bien porque _Harry_ había pasado una noche fabulosa.

Se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza. _¿Pudiste sentir todo?,_ preguntó mentalmente.

_¡No!_ —reaccionó ella también mentalmente— _Al menos no _todo_, pero mejor no hablemos del asunto._

Harry se echó a reír. —Mierda, Ginny… vamos a tener que encontrar la manera para solucionarlo.

Ella le devolvió un mohín desdeñoso y luego sonrió. —Callate, no quiero hablar al respecto en la mesa del desayuno.

A Neville no se le pasó por alto el intercambio. —Ustedes se están comunicando en un idioma propio… ¿son gemelos? —siseó por lo bajo.

—¡Ay maldición! —dijo Ginny sonriendo y ruborizándose más— Otra cosa en la que vamos a tener que pensar… Neville queridito, ¿nos harías el favor de no decírselo a nadie?

Neville soltó una risa corta. —Chicos, ustedes nunca dejan de sorprenderme. —se llevó el índice a los labios— Ni una palabra a nadie. —prometió susurrando.

En ese momento se oyó el aletear del correo, una lechuza marrón y gris dejó caer una carta sobre su plato. Hermione recibió el diario como todas las mañanas; luego de que le pagó un knut, la lechuza que lo había repartido volvió a tomar vuelo y se alejó.

Harry desenrolló la carta. Era una nota muy breve que parecía escrita a las apuradas.

_Estamos bien. Te vamos a escribir más extensamente apenas tengamos tiempo._

_Perenelle y Nicolas._

Hermione soltó un grito. —¡Harry! ¡Oh Merlín, esto es espantoso!

Se oyeron otros gritos en varios lugares del salón cuando otros alumnos abrieron sus periódicos.

Ron, Ginny, Harry y Neville se amontonaron alrededor de Hermione para leer.

ATAQUE MORTÍFAGO EN EE. UU. — 19 MUERTOS Y 67 HERIDOS

_Ya Sabés Quién ataca a los emisarios extranjeros. Aparentemente se trataría de parte de un complot para matar a El Niño Que Sobrevivió._

Harry estrujó la nota que sostenía en la mano. —Perenelle y Nicolas están bien. —les informó, le había costado pronunciar las palabras.

Hermione empezó a leer en voz alta.

_El terror se ha apoderado de los EE. UU.. Un grupo de 50 mortífagos, liderados por Ya Sabés Quién, sitiaron e invadieron la Casa del Gobierno Mágico en Salem, Massachussets. En un ataque sorpresivo, los mortífagos aparicionaron directamente en el baile organizado en honor de los emisarios Nicolas y Perenelle Flammel, quienes están de viaje alrededor del mundo con la misión de conseguir adhesiones para luchar en contra de Ya Sabés Quién._

_Según ciertos informes, los Flammel son muy allegados a Harry Potter, quien hace dos semanas había abandonado Hogwarts, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, y había pasado a la clandestinidad. Algunos de los sobrevivientes del ataque en Salem declararon que los mortífagos atacantes habían ido en busca de El Niño Que Sobrevivió. Al parecer y desafortunadamente, no se habían enterado de que en el día de ayer Harry Potter había retornado a Hogwarts, es posible que si hubiesen estado al tanto de la especie este criminal ataque no hubiese tenido lugar._

Hermione hizo una pausa y lo miró. —¡Harry, esto no es culpa tuya!

La expresión de Harry era pétrea. —¿Quiénes son los muertos?

Hermione recorrió el artículo brevemente y retomó la lectura.

_Hay 67 heridos, entre ellos, funcionarios gubernamentales y familiares… De acuerdo a los dichos de la auror Nymphadora Tonks _—menos mal, está viva—_ los guardaespaldas de los Flamel con la colaboración de los efectivos de seguridad locales pudieron hacer retroceder a los mortífagos que atacaban el Salón de Recepciones y los obligaron a replegarse en los pisos superiores del edificio. El combate se prolongó durante dos horas. Tres de los guardaespaldas fueron muertos, entre ellos… _—¡ay no! —_ …Fleur Delacour._

Ginny ahogó un grito: —¡Oh no! ¡Bill! —las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

—¡Mierda, mierda y mierda…! —farfulló Ron.

Hermione se estaba sacudiendo por los sollozos. —No… no puedo seguir… —tartamudeó. Neville tomó el diario y lo recorrió en silencio con la vista. Desconsolada, Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry. Ron se puso de pie y abandonó el Salón.

_Cinco mortífagos fueron muertos y otros siete capturados —cuatro de ellos muy malheridos y en condición crítica. _—continuó Neville._ Los Flamel, quienes no hace mucho destruyeron la única Piedra Filosofal de existencia cierta, fueron trasladados para su protección a una localización de alta seguridad. La presidenta Elvira Solaris y varios miembros del gabinete los acompañan._

_Nicolas y Perenelle Flamel habían permanecido escondidos desde el retorno de Ya Sabés Quién. Temían ser capturados y que les sacaran a la fuerza el secreto de la creación de la Piedra Filosofal. Con un artefacto tan poderoso en su poder el criminal Señor Oscuro habría sido imparable… _hum_…_ —Neville pasó a leer a una de las hojas interiores.

_Ésta es la ofensiva más feroz que se haya registrado contra un gobierno mágico en . y ha convulsionado a la sociedad mágica. En oportunidad del primer advenimiento de Ya Sabés Quién, los cinco gobiernos mágicos estadounidenses habían permanecido al margen, pero a consecuencia de este ataque tres de los cinco Ministerios han decidido que se unirán activamente a la guerra para "aplastar al monstruoso Señor Oscuro"._

Harry había estado acariciando con un dedo el relicario que le habían regalado Perenelle y Nicolas. Se puso de pie y giró dándoles la cara a las mesas de las otras Casas. Todos hicieron silencio de inmediato. —Reunión del ED esta noche después de la cena. —anunció a viva voz. Una mirada hacia la mesa de los Slytherin les confirmó sin palabras que ellos también estaban invitados. Luego marchó hacia la puerta de salida, su toga flameando con elegancia inusitada detrás de él.

oOo

Todos tenían miedo, la atención en clases ese día fue muy errática. Dumbledore había hecho un anuncio, luego de que Harry hubo salido del Gran Salón, asegurándoles que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro. Pero sus palabras no habían logrado disipar el temor.

A Harry había otra cosa más que lo preocupaba. Aparentemente Ron había desaparecido. No había vuelto a la Torre de Gryffindor y no se había hecho presente en ninguna de las clases.

Harry se lo mencionó a Dumbledore durante el almuerzo. El director le había dicho que no se preocupara, le había asegurado que Ron estaba bien pero no le dio más explicaciones. Harry quedó muy fastidiado y disconforme con la respuesta pero no insistió.

Ginny reaccionó muy mal durante la cena cuando les contó la conversación con el director. —¡Es un viejo exasperante! Lo mismo dijo cuando vos desapareciste, que no nos inquietáramos que estaba todo bien… ¡y vos te estabas muriendo!

Harry le apretó suavemente la mano tratando de apaciguarla.

En ese momento se acercó Christopher a la mesa, parecía muy alarmado. —¿Se enteraron de lo de Snape? —les preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Le pasó algo? —lo urgió Harry.

—Trataron de matarlo hace una hora. —respondió Christopher muy serio.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores. Ni Snape ni Dumbledore estaban presentes. Luego dirigió la vista a la mesa de Slytherin, faltaban más de la mitad de los alumnos. Malfoy le devolvió la mirada pero Harry no pudo leer nada en su expresión.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —inquirió Ginny.

—¿Está bien? —interpuso Hermione.

—Sí, por suerte está bien. —contestó Christopher— Mi amiga Daena de Ravenclaw me contó que su hermano menor, Fabian, estaba en clase de Pociones cuando de improviso cuatro Slytherin entraron en el aula y atacaron a Snape… ¡con _Cruciatus_! Era una clase de Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs, la mayoría miembros del ED. Se levantaron casi de inmediato para defender a Snape, no les costó nada abatirlos, eran un montón contra cuatro.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Harry vehemente.

—Bueno, verás… eso también es sorprendente… John e Irving de séptimo y Portia y Susannah de quinto… ¡pero no eran ellos en realidad! Snape tiene el aula protegida con defensas que anulan los efectos de la polijugos… a los dos minutos de haber entrado empezaron a cambiar… ¡eran en realidad cuatro mortífagos adultos, con Marca Oscura y todo! Por suerte ninguno salió muy lastimado excepto los cuatro mortífagos. Dumbldore se los llevó poco después, inconscientes, y avisó al Ministerio para que mandaran aurores.

Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró. Buscó a Snape a través del vínculo. Supo de inmediato que estaba en sus aposentos conversando con un grupo de Slytherins. Se puso de pie.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Christopher.

—A ver cómo está un amigo. Nos vemos dentro de un rato en la reunión del ED.

Enfiló directo a los subsuelos. Aparentemente Severus había sido descubierto como espía, de otra forma no se explicaba que lo hubiesen atacado.

Cuando llegó ante la serpiente que guardaba la puerta dijo en inglés: —Quisiera ver al profesor Snape.

—No eress un Sslytherin. —dijo la serpiente— ¿El professor essperaba tu vissita?

—¡Sssí! —replicó en pársel.

—Un momento… —silbó la serpiente. Severus abrió la puerta unos segundos después.

—Señor Potter. —saludó Snape formal.

—Profesor. —respondió Harry con el mismo tono.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Harry pudo observar dentro del cuarto a los alumnos reunidos allí, todos habían girado la cabeza hacia la puerta.

_Es una insensatez haber venido_, pensó Snape. _Es que acaso nunca se te ocurre razonar un poco antes de actuar._

_Gryffindor hasta la muerte_, contestó Harry. Los _Slytherins en los que no confío están todos en el Gran Salón. ¿Puedo presumir que los que presentes acá están de nuestro lado?_

Snape asintió apenas. —Adelante. —dijo Severus en voz alta.

Harry entró y recorrió con la mirada a los alumnos que habían venido a manifestarle su apoyo a su jefe de Casa. La mayoría de los rostros lo observaron inexpresivos pero igual Harry pudo detectar emociones curiosidad, respeto, suspicacia… Sólo había una silla vacía que Snape volvió a ocupar. Harry no tenía ningún inconveniente en permanecer de pie.

—Profesor, acabo de enterarme de lo que pasó y vine para expresarle mi preocupación y mi apoyo.

—Gracias, señor Potter. Muy amable de su parte.

_¿Todos ellos saben que fuiste mortífago?_, pensó Harry.

_No, no todos ellos._

_¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas prudentes delante de ellos?_

Snape asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Dónde están Susannah, Portia, Irving y John? —preguntó Harry. Los alumnos lo observaban fijamente tratando de decidir si el tono de preocupación que había puesto en la pregunta era real o fingido.

—En el ala hospitalaria, los cuatro habían sido puestos bajo _Imperius_. Se les había ordenado que después de mi muerte debían dejarse capturar "intentando escapar". Pero las maldiciones quedaron anuladas cuando los mortífagos fueron abatidos y apresados.

—¿Se encuentran bien?

—Los efectos residuales del _Imperius_ requieren cierto tiempo hasta que desaparecen, pero se van a recuperar. De todos modos los aurores los van a interrogar esta misma noche.

Harry suspiró fastidiado. —Uno esperaría que los dejaran descansar tranquilos por lo menos hasta mañana.

—Son fuertes. —reaccionó de mala manera uno de los alumnos.

—No digo que no lo sean. Todo lo contrario; he sido testigo de su excelente desempeño durante las sesiones del ED. Pero sigo pensando que merecen que los dejen descansar después de haber sido sometidos a una Imperdonable. —sacudió la cabeza— Mortífagos en Hogwarts… —masculló como para sí mismo— …esto no puede seguir así, es preciso terminar con esta guerra cuanto antes.

—¿Y qué es lo que pensás hacer para lograrlo? —preguntó con tono desdeñoso una de las chicas. Jane era su nombre si Harry mal no recordaba.

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia… voy a matar a Voldemort.

Hubo muecas de disgusto de la mayoría al oír el nombre.

—Es una gran osadía de tu parte declarar algo así frente a esta particular audiencia. —dijo Jane. Harry conocía su historia si bien no había hablado nunca antes con ella. Durante la primera guerra su madre había muerto y su padre había dado a parar en Azkaban. La habían criado unos tíos, a los que ella llamaba mamá y papá. Los tíos no apoyaban a Voldemort pero otros miembros de la familia sí. Las palabras que le había dirigido a Harry no habían sido de amenaza sino más bien desafiantes.

Harry le sonrió ladino. —Yo no soy de los creen en la ecuación Slytherin = Mortífago. No trates de intimidarme sugiriendo algo de lo que vos misma no estás convencida.

Hubo intercambio de miradas entre los Slytherins. Harry detectó mucha suspicacia pero también cierto desconcierto. Fue Millicent Bulstrode la que habló a continuación. —Vos has cambiado.

Harry alzó una ceja y asintió su acuerdo. —Eso es algo que me dicen muy seguido últimamente.

—¿Para qué viniste? —le preguntó una de las más chicas. Estaba en tercer año, Cynthia era su nombre.

—El profesor Snape… —Harry hizo un gesto deferente hacia Severus—…fue atacado por mortífagos porque eligió ponerse en contra de Voldemort. Estoy acá por la misma razón que ustedes… para brindarle mi agradecimiento y apoyo.

—Pero vos sos un Gryffindor… —argumentó ella insistente.

—Yo soy un alumno de Hogwarts. Y he pasado _muchas _horas de penitencia fregando pisos y calderos en el aula de Pociones. Creo que terminé aficionándome al profesor, pasamos _tanto_ tiempo juntos.

Hubo algunas risas tímidas y miradas de soslayo a Snape, cuya expresión permaneció tan impasible como siempre.

—La tormenta va ganado intensidad. —prosiguió Harry— Tenemos que mantenernos unidos porque cuando nos golpee la devastación será terrible. No es momento de alimentar rivalidades entre Casas ni resentimientos nimios y pueriles. Es el momento de mostrar un frente sólido y unido. Una escuela… un solo frente…

—¿Alineados detrás de vos contra el Señor Oscuro? —lo espoleó Millicent con desconfianza.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —A mi lado. A diferencia de Voldemort yo no busco ni necesito sirvientes. Yo necesito aliados. —los recorrió a todos con una mirada intencionada que claramente decía que los veía a todos ellos como potenciales aliados— En la sesión extraordinaria del ED de esta noche vamos a hablar sobre la guerra y el entrenamiento necesario para participar en ella. Están todos invitados a asistir y también a la sesión regular del próximo jueves. Profesor, —Harry se volvió hacia Severus— fue una gran alegría encontrarlo bien y le agradezco que me haya permitido hablar.

Severus se puso de pie y se le acercó extendiéndole la mano. Harry se la estrechó con firmeza. —Señor Potter, yo le agradezco que haya venido. —dicho lo cual Snape lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

oOo

De camino a la Sala de los Pedidos iba pensando en Malfoy. No había ido a visitar a su padrino para ver cómo estaba después del ataque. Severus había quedado expuesto como traidor a Voldemort… y Malfoy no quería que lo asociaran con el traidor, a Harry no se le ocurría otra razón.

Hermione y Ginny ya lo estaban esperando pero de Ron seguían sin saber nada. Poco a poco fueron llegando los miembros del ED.

Malfoy había venido acompañado de Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle… y de otros Slytherins… comisionados todos ellos para "espiarlo". Los Slytherin que no lo espiaban eran los que habían estado reunidos con Snape. Harry trató de establecer contacto con los ojos de Malfoy pero el rubio en todo momento mantuvo la mirada apartada.

Cuando hubieron llegado casi todos, Harry se paró y se dispuso a hablar. Todos hicieron silencio de inmediato.

—Son tiempos muy difíciles los que nos tocan vivir. —empezó con expresión y tono muy serios— Si esta guerra no ha todavía alcanzado directamente a todos los que estamos acá es sólo cuestión de tiempo… finalmente todos vamos a ser afectados. Y cada día las cosas se ponen más peligrosas. Y no dejarán de empeorar hasta que Voldemort ya no exista.

Hubo muchas exclamaciones contenidas y cuchicheos. Harry suspiró tratando de juntar paciencia y cuando se hizo nuevamente silencio retomó su discurso.

—Ayer Voldemort perpetró el peor y más salvaje ataque desde su regreso. Hubo muchos heridos y muertos. Una amiga mía perdió la vida. Esta tarde cuatro mortífagos entraron en Hogwarts disfrazados de alumnos e intentaron matar al profesor Snape. Los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws de cuarto salieron en su defensa y pudieron abatir a los atacantes. A ellos les debemos nuestro mayor respeto y gratitud.

Harry se llevó una mano al corazón y les fue haciendo una reverencia a cada uno de ellos. El recinto estalló en aplausos. Harry esperó hasta que se restauró el silencio.

—Estamos entrenándonos para las batallas que sin lugar a dudas van a llegar. Cuando la guerra nos alcance debemos estar preparados, unidos en un frente sólido para parar todo y cualquier cosa que se nos venga encima. Éste es el momento de elegir. Tenemos que elegir para estar listos. Tenemos que elegir para ser fuertes. Tenemos que elegir a nuestros aliados.

En ese instante ingresaron los Slytherin que habían estado con Snape. Harry los recibió con una sonrisa sincera. Los recién llegados serpearon en fila india entre los asistentes hasta llegar a Harry, uno a uno le fueron estrechando la mano. Luego fueron a ubicarse en los lugares que los demás les fueron abriendo.

—Quiero darles una cálida bienvenida a estos nuevos miembros que se suman hoy. Pasan a formar parte de nuestro equipo con todos los derechos y todos los deberes de cualquier miembro del ED. —hizo una pausa para que todos captaran y asumieran la significación importante que conllevaban sus palabras.

Luego su mirada derivó a los otros Slytherins, los "espías". —No hay lugar para los "tibios" en nuestras filas. O forman parte del equipo o su lugar está en parte. Es necesario tomar una decisión y elegir lado. —buscó los ojos de Malfoy pero el Slytherin tan caro a su corazón persistía en negarle la mirada.

—Es preciso elegir un sendero… los que quieran aprender a defenderse deben asistir a las sesiones programadas, los que quieran estar preparados para hacerle frente a esta guerra deben responder a las convocatorias de los galeones falsos. Nadie está obligado. Pero los que vengan asumen un compromiso… defender a Hogwarts en el caso de que se produzca un ataque en gran escala contra la escuela. El entrenamiento no es sólo para la defensa… también para el ataque. El entrenamiento es para participar de manera efectiva en la guerra. Repito, son tiempos muy difíciles los que nos tocan vivir… pero yo elijo vivir.

Hizo una pausa dramática.

—¡Éstos son nuestros tiempos! ¡Ésta es nuestra vida! ¡Llegó la hora de ponernos de pie y luchar contra el ser más maligno de nuestra época! —el recinto estalló en rugidos— ¡No nos acobardaremos! ¡Lucharemos!

oOo

La reunión se prolongó más de una hora. Muchos fueron los que hablaron, expresaron sus preocupaciones, contaron sus historias… seres queridos que habían sido atacados, familiares que habían muerto… Harry agregó exhortaciones de tanto en tanto, Ginny contribuyó también. El mensaje principal fue recurrente… había que vencer el miedo, el miedo era una de las principales armas de Voldemort.

La reunión se disolvió finalmente y Harry y los demás Gryffindors volvieron a la Torre. Encontraron a Ron sentado junto a la chimenea en la sala común.

—¡Ron! —Hermione corrió a abrazarlo— ¡No vuelvas nunca a hacernos algo así! ¡Estábamos muertos de preocupación!

Ron la abrazó a su vez. —Está todo bien, Hermione.

Harry y Ginny vinieron a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Donde estuviste? —inquirió Ginny con reproche.

Ron se apartó de la cara una mecha de pelo de Hermione. —En la cabaña de Hagrid. Escribiéndole a Bill.

—¿Todo el día? —preguntó Hermione.

—Bueno… es que tenía también mucho que pensar. Me pasé muchas horas hablando con Fang, tratando de ordenar las ideas. —sonrió con humor pero sus ojos enseguida volvieron a cargarse de tristeza.

—¿Te sentís bien? —preguntó Harry con voz muy suave.

Ron sacudió la cabeza. Sus pensamientos empezaron a fluir en palabras. —Bill me había dicho hace unos meses que tenía pensado casarse con Fleur cuando terminara la guerra. Me dijo que se había enamorado de ella el mismo día que la había conocido… nada de esa atracción Veela irresistible pero efímera… Fleur era todo para él. Había llegado a conocerla profundamente… me contó muchísimo sobre ella… y me hizo sentir… —la voz se le ahogó y se le escapó una lágrima que se enjugó rápidamente con el dorso de la mano. —Es esta guerra de mierda… como si la vida no fuera ya de por sí una mierda… encima tiene que venir este maldito Señor Oscuro a matar gente… y ahora Bill perdió a la persona que más significaba para él, con la que quería pasar toda su vida… y de sólo imaginar el dolor que debe de sentir… y… Hermione, yo te amo… —dijo de pronto mirándola directamente a los ojos— Yo no sé qué haría… no sé qué sería de mí si llegara a perderte… creo que te he amado desde el primer día que te vi… y yo eran pelotudo en primer año… y después reaccioné tan mal con lo de Víctor… y te pido perdón por todas las veces que me burlé de vos por lo de los estudios… o por lo tu cruzada por los elfos… y por un montón de otras cosas… yo sólo… creo que desperdicié un montón de años tratando de negar o de esconder mis sentimientos… y hace mucho que debería haberte dicho que sos la única con la que quiero estar y…

Hermione lo hizo callar con un beso. Mientras las bocas se confundían sus caras quedaron ocultas por la pelambre de Hermione. Harry no podía estar seguro de si lloraban o reían o las dos cosas. Pero quedaron abrazándose, hamacándose suavemente, susurrándose palabras dulces.

Ginny lo agarró de la muñeca y se lo llevó a la rastra. Al pie de la escalera le preguntó: —¿Creés que Malfoy ya tenga una respuesta para vos?

—No sé… quizá… ¿tenés alguna objeción de que vaya a encontrarme con él esta noche?

Ginny se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. —Vos lo querés… tenés que tratar… pero… ¿vas a estar bien si la respuesta no es la que esperás?

Harry suspiró… lo sensato era al menos considerar la posibilidad de que podía no ser lo que él esperaba… sacudió la cabeza… —Va a ser la respuesta que espero.

oOo

Se cubrió con el Manto y marchó hacia la orilla del lago. Malfoy no había llegado todavía. Plegó el Manto y se tendió a mirar las estrellas. Trató de no pensar en nada, dejó que lo inundara la calma del entorno y del cielo nocturno.

Minutos después Malfoy se sentó a su lado. Harry se incorporó sentándose a su vez.

—Muy bueno el discurso.

—Estaba seguro que te iba a gustar.

—¿Fue el mismo que les diste a los Slytherins en los aposentos de Snape?

—Distintas audiencias requieren de discursos distintos.

—¿Cómo supiste adónde ir? Vos no estás en Slytherin. —Harry contuvo una sonrisa, había detectado una nota de celos en el tono de Malfoy.

—Te sorprendería la cantidad inusitada de cosas que sé de la escuela.

—¡Mirame! —demandó Malfoy, había sonado enojado, Harry obedeció— ¿Hay algo entre Snape y vos?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntás?

—Actúa diferente cuando vos estás cerca. Y todo el tiempo que no estuviste… no era capaz de disimular la preocupación… y Snape siempre fue mandado a hacer cuando se trata de fingir indiferencia. Y la otra noche casi se te escapó su nombre. Y te alteraste mucho esta tarde cuando te enteraste de lo que le había pasado. ¡Y sabés dónde están sus aposentos! Así que… ¡quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando!

—No confío en vos lo suficiente como para darte explicaciones al respecto. —el tono no fue agresivo, más bien falto de ánimo, como un pensamiento que se le hubiese escapado por la boca.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. —El Señor Oscuro ya sabe que Snape es un traidor y por eso mandó a que lo mataran. No veo que haya riesgo alguno en que respondas mi pregunta. ¡¿Hay ago entre ustedes dos?!

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntás a él?

Harry sabía que lo iba a fastidiar incluso más. Había enunciado la pregunta con esa precisa intención. Malfoy apartó la mirada.

—Él… ¿esta bien?

—Fue la impresión que me dio.

Malfoy soltó un largo suspiro. Dejó caer la cabeza hasta que la barbilla chocó contra su pecho. —Estuvieron a punto de matar a mi padrino y no pude ir a verlo. —volvió la cara hacia Harry, los ojos llenos de pesar.

—Bien podrías haber ido. —lo corrigió Harry— Elegiste no ir.

—¡Vos sabés lo que quiero decir! —gritó Malfoy.

—Y vos sabés lo quiero decir. —dijo Harry— Se trata de elegir, Malfoy. Tenés que elegir.

Malfoy se puso de pie y partió hecho una furia.

Harry suspiró. —Quizá mañana… —susurró.

En la cabeza oyó la voz medio dormida de Ginny. _Va a cambiar de parecer._

—Eso espero.

_Buenas noches, Harry. _Saludó ella y volvió a dormirse.

Se apoyó contra el tronco del haya y elevó los ojos al cielo. Necesitaba recuperar la calma. Iba a necesitarla para lo que iba a hacer.

Finalmente volvió a la Torre de Gryffindor. Todos dormían ya. Lenta y metódicamente se preparó para acostarse. Ya en piyama se sentó al borde de la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesa de luz. Sacó un frasco con la poción que Severus y Perenelle le habían preparado. Los dos lo habrían matado si hubiesen estado al tanto de lo que estaba por hacer. Pero los dos habían estado también a punto de morir en esas últimas veinticuatro horas por culpa de Voldemort.

Harry era consciente de que su mente seguía estando muy revuelta. Pero era imprescindible que averiguara cuáles eran los planes de Voldemort.

Se bebió el contenido del frasco de un solo trago, se quitó los anteojos y se acostó a dormir.

oOo


	20. Elección de lados

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 20 – Elección de lados**

Un océano de pensamientos, memorias, ideas e intenciones. Harry flotaba inmerso en ellos como una medusa, sus tentáculos impulsándose entre ellos, tratando de absorberlos… sin éxito… serpeaban esquivos a su alrededor… como escapando del contacto con algo irritante.

_¿Dónde estoy?_ Los parámetros de la realidad se habían desdibujado por completo.

Harry/Voldemort miró con atención dentro del pensieve, acababa de notar que algo no estaba bien. Algo extraño, ajeno a sí… una magia intrusa… _¡el condenado mocoso!_

—Ah, mirá adónde viniste a aparecer, chaval. —dijo/oyó.

Sonrió triunfante. —¿Así que viniste a espiar al enemigo? —observó su reflejo difuminado en la superficie nebulosa. Abrió la boca sin labios y silbó en pársel: —Tu fin está cercano. Y tu profesor tiene las horas contadas. Me pertenece y yo decido cuánto más puede vivir. Y de nada te va a servir venir a robar información… pondré todo lejos de tu alcance. —agregó con una sonrisa maligna— O quizá… quizá haya una táctica mejor… ya que viniste podría retenerte… podría integrarte… tenemos tanto en común…

—_¡Stupefy!_

oOo

Ginny se desplomó al suelo mareada. Necesitó varios segundos para recuperarse del aturdimiento y hasta que todo dejó de darle vueltas.

—Merlín, Harry… —susurró— ¿En qué te habías metido?

Se puso de pie lentamente, ninguno de los otros se había despertado, aparentemente tenían sueño muy pesado. Fue hasta el baúl de Harry, revolvió un poco y sacó el Manto. Con un _Mobilicorpus_ levitó el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry y lo envolvió en el Manto. Salió del dormitorio de los chicos de sexto remolcándolo por el aire. Minutos después llegó ante las gárgolas. —Chupetín de menta. —susurró.

oOo

Estaba sentada en un rincón con una taza humeante de té en las manos cuando el profesor Snape irrumpió en el despacho.

—¿Qué pasó? —bramó enfilando directamente hacia Harry que reposaba sobre un sofá.

—Lo desmayé. —respondió Ginny.

—¡No diga sandeces! Los gemelos no pueden atacarse uno al otro.

—¡Lo hice para protegerlo! —le espetó ella sin disimular su indignación.

—Severus, —intervino Dumbledore— todo parece indicar que Harry bebió la poción para introducirse furtivamente en la mente de Voldemort.

—¡Mocoso imbécil! —siseó Snape— ¡Lo voy a matar!

Ginny se levantó de golpe. Soltó la taza, que cayó al suelo y se hizo pedazos. Cruzó la habitación dando grandes zancadas y apuntó al pecho de Snape con la varita. —¡Si le llega a tocar un pelo se va a arrepentir! —gritó amenazante.

—Suficiente, Ginny. —dijo el director con tono apaciguador.

Ginny se dejó caer al suelo y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas de Harry.

—¿Qué pasó? —repitió Snape sin disimular su desconcierto por el curioso comportamiento de la chica.

—Ginny se despertó con la sensación de que había algo muy mal con Harry… notó que estaba cambiando…

—Que se transformaba en algo maligno. —musitó Ginny—Que se transformaba en Voldemort. Fui corriendo a su dormitorio, lo desmayé y lo traje acá.

Snape la miró extrañado. —¿Está segura de que no se trató sólo de Legilimencia?

—Estoy segura. Esta vez fue distinto, en las oportunidades anteriores yo no sentí nada. No éramos gemelos todavía, es cierto… pero esta noche… Harry no estaba en control…

—¿El Señor Oscuro lo poseyó? —preguntó Snape con incredulidad… y miedo.

—No sé… sentí como si Harry estuviera absorbiendo todo en la cabeza de Voldemort… y se iba transformando en él.

Snape masculló una maldición y se volvió hacia el director. —Albus, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Si realmente tiene al Señor Oscuro en la cabeza… no podemos darle la varita para que se saque todo y lo vuelque en un pensieve… nos va a mandar a todos al olvido en un santiamén.

—Harry no necesita varita. —le recordó Ginny— Si lo despertamos… ya podemos ir despidiéndonos.

—No sabemos cuán extenso ha sido el daño. —razonó Dumbledore— Es posible que hayas interrumpido el proceso a tiempo… es posible que no haya nada que deba preocuparnos.

—¿Y estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo? —preguntó Snape.

—En realidad… estaba pensado que quizá vos… o Ginny podrían beber la poción para ponerse en contacto con él mientras sigue inconsciente.

Antes de que Snape pudiera responder, Harry se movió. Ginny entrelazó su mano con la de él, uniendo uno contra el otro los símbolos de su vínculo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Un momento después abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia Dumbledore sonriendo. —Creo que está bien.

Harry fue volviendo en sí. El rostro de Snape se distendió de inmediato.

—Ginny… ¡me desmayaste! —gruñó.

Ella asintió sonriéndole.

Harry se volvió hacia Snape. —Ya te había dicho que tenía muchos recursos y que iba a saber ingeniárselas para atacarme.

—Y que lo digas. —respondió Snape con un esbozo de sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te sentís, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Sucio. —contestó todavía algo aturdido— Quiero darme una ducha… pero lo que en realidad necesito con urgencia es un pensieve..

oOo

Ginny y Harry estaban sentados en el sofá, cruzados de piernas y enfrentados. Las manos entrelazadas y las miradas fijas una en la otra. Era en realidad una forma de protección mutua. Snape fue a buscar el pensieve. Dumbledore también había tomado asiento y los contemplaba expectante.

Concentrado en su gemela, Harry podía discernir con más facilidad qué era lo que correspondía a su propio ser y qué era lo extraño. De lo contrario la serpiente encabritada en su mente lo habría impulsado a atacar a Dumbledore y a Snape.

Cuando Snape trajo el pensieve, Harry le soltó una mano a Ginny, hizo un esfuerzo máximo para controlarse, se llevó la varita a la sien y extrajo una espesa voluta que depositó en el pensieve.

—¿Lo sacaste todo? —lo urgió Ginny.

—No. —respondió Harry— El resto me lo voy a quedar.

—¡Mierda! ¡No, Harry! —reaccionó ella violenta— ¡Sacate ya mismo de la cabeza todo lo de ese hijo de puta!

Harry sonrió apaciguador. —Ginny, estuve muchas veces en su mente. Lo conozco de hace rato. Y no hay nada dañino en lo que me voy a guardar.

Ginny se puso lívida. —Harry, _todo_ lo de él es malo. ¡No quiero tener un vínculo con esa basura que me usó para hacerle daño a la gente!

—Yo no soy él. —dijo Harry grave— Y hay cosas de él que no son malas. Si uno pudiera sacarle la parte de psicópata no es más que un mago que quiere hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Pero para vencer al psicópata me resulta muy útil conocer al mago que hay debajo.

—¿Les molestaría mucho conversar en un idioma que entendamos todos? —interpuso Snape sarcástico.

Ginny apuntó a Harry con un índice acusador. —Éste está tratando de convencerme de que no todo lo de Como Se Llame es malo.

—Llamalo por su nombre, Ginny. —dijo Harry serio.

—¡Voldemort! —chilló ella— ¡No le tengo miedo al nombre, Harry! Pero ese guarro no se merece un nombre como ése… un nombre que inspira reverencia y miedo. ¡Es un enfermo, retorcido… un criminal con delirios de grandeza! ¡Y no me vengas con boludeces como ésa de que no es tan malo cuando uno lo conoce!

—En realidad, señorita Weasley… es cierto que algunos de sus ideales pueden ser rescatables… son los medios los criticables. —apuntó Snape.

—Y además, señorita Weasley, —agregó Dumbledore— no cometa el error de subestimarlo, es un mago muy poderoso… debemos estar muy prevenidos.

—¡Pero Harry no debería estar absorbiendo nada de él!

—Pero es que hay cosas que me pueden resultar útiles. —insistió Harry con calma— Conozco muy bien la ira desbocada de Voldemort. Pude experimentarla de primera mano en varias oportunidades. No me voy a quedar con nada peligroso. Sólo con cosas que me permitan conocerlo mejor.

Ginny lo miró con mala cara y reaccionó con mal tono. —Te conozco, Harry… sos de los que cuando empiezan a conocer a alguien, quienquiera que sea, terminan sintiendo aprecio… ¡¿Cómo vas a matarlo si resulta que te inspira cariño?!

Dumbledore decidió pasar a otra cosa y lo salvó de tener que contestar a eso.

—Harry, ¿nos podrías contar qué fue lo que pasó esta noche?

—Bueno… parece que Voldemort está sacándose cosas de la cabeza para guardarlas en un… receptáculo… más seguro.

Recibió miradas desconcertadas de los otros tres.

—¿Qué receptáculo? —inquirió Dumbledore.

—No sé… ese dato me lo escondió…

—¿Sabía que te le habías metido en la mente? —preguntó Severus.

—Quizá… se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño… que no era de él…

—Pero no supo que eras vos…

—No sé, supongo que no… no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría haberme hecho si ése hubiese sido el caso.

—Harry, si volvés a hacer algo así… va a hacer lo último que hagas… ¡porque yo te mato! —lo increpó Ginny.

—Algo que podría muy bien darse… —dijo Snape con humor— Logró desmayarte.

Dumbledore aprovechó para mencionar otra cuestión. —¿Cómo es que vos no te desmayaste también? —le preguntó a Ginny.

—No sé… fuerza de voluntad quizá… me hizo sentir muy mal… pero tenía que ayudar a Harry.

Harry le apretó una mano con afecto y le dijo en el lenguaje privado. —Gracias, Ginny. Me salvaste la vida.

—Vos te lo merecés, hermano… ¡pero que ni se te ocurra hacer una cosa así de nuevo!

oOo

Harry ya poseía todos los conocimientos de Snape, no necesitaba tener que atender en clase, solía aprovechar las horas para estudiar los cuadros sobre las profecías. Ginny y Hermione habían hecho un trabajo de recopilación muy minucioso.

—¿Y? ¿Sacaste ya alguna conclusión? —le preguntó Hermione durante la cena.

—Creo… —dijo Harry con sorna— …que Voldemort quiere matar a todos porque en el fondo los ama.

Ron se atragantó de risa. —Es la cosa más retorcida que jamás haya oído.

Ginny intervino mirándolo con suspicacia. —No trates de justificarlo con psicología, es un hijo de puta asesino…

—¿Qué quisiste decir, Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry pensó unos instantes. —Consideremos un primer escenario… Voldemort gana, está de pie junto a mi cuerpo sin vida… y se da cuenta entonces de que todos lo consideran un monstruo horrendo… se siente traicionado, porque los quiere y porque el cree que todos deberían estarle agradecidos… y desata una masacre… la destrucción total del mundo mágico.

—Caray, Harry… realmente está como una cabra… —dijo Ron.

—Bueno ése podría ser el escenario de Voldemort vencedor… —dijo Hermione— ¿Y ya tenés algún plan para evitar que eso ocurra?

—Mmm… algo… quizá… pero nada concreto todavía.

oOo

Esa noche, Ginny y Harry enfilaron hacia los subsuelos ocultos bajo el Manto.

—_Hasta ahora Hermione no ha encontrado nada sobre destruir almas._ —pensó Ginny para Harry— _Creo que deberíamos pasarnos el fin de semana explorando a fondo la Sección Restringida. Todos nosotros._

—_De acuerdo. Hermione es la más capacitada pero no le va a venir mal un poco de ayuda._

—_Y tendrías que hablar con Dumbledore sobre el Departamento de los Misterios._

—_Creo que ya nos lo habrían dicho si hubieran averiguado algo más sobre las profecías. ¿No te parece?_

—_No sé… no sería la primera vez que nos ocultaran cosas… pero yo me refería más bien a la destrucción de almas… si hay algún tipo de magia que sea capaz de lograrlo… ellos deberían saberlo._

—_Quizá, pero vaya uno a saber… —Harry se permitió una media sonrisa— A lo mejor son un hatajo de inútiles que se pasan todo el día sin hacer nada rascándose el ombligo._

Ginny sonrió. _—Pero se han ganado la reputación guardando el secreto, alimentando el misterio._

Harry se encogió de hombros. Habían llegado a destino. —_Venimosss a ver al professor Ssnape. _—dijo Harry.

—_Le avissaré que esstás aquí, Invissible. _—respondió la serpiente.

Snape los hizo pasar, les ofreció té y comenzaron la tarea de ir restaurando el orden en la cabeza de Harry.

Harry necesitaba mejorar sus capacidades como Legilimente. Porque cuando la aplicaba con potencia terminaba con las memorias del objetivo como propias… lo cuál era una seria desventaja por el caos que provocaba en su mente.

El plan de esa noche era practicar Legilimencia con Ginny y Snape.

Ginny no sabía Oclumencia y a Harry se le ocurrió en ese instante que era conveniente que aprendiera. —Ginny, ¿querés que te enseñe Oclumencia y Legilimencia?

—Me parece una buena idea, hermano, pero dejémoslo para otro día. ¿Ya estás listo para empezar?

—Voy a intentar zambullirme en tu infancia, ¿hay algo en particular que quieras mantener privado?

Ella sonrió. —Creo que nosotros estamos más allá de cualquier secreto, ¿no te parece?

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y procedió.

oOo

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Snape cuando Harry finalmente se volvió a mirarlo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con expresión decepcionada. —No resultó bien. Ahora tengo recuerdos de cuando era una nena chiquita.

Snape frunció el ceño.

—No me pasa esto cuando les leo los pensamientos a los Slytherin, pero con Ginny… veo un recuerdo y se vuelve mío. Ah… y a propósito, Ginny… —dijo volviéndose hacia ella con una ceja en alto— ¿_El príncipe Harry Potter y la princesa Cantara_?

Ginny lo miró desconcertada por un segundo y luego estalló en risitas. —¡Oh Merlín! —exclamó sonrojándose— Me había olvidado por completo de ésos… —agregó sin parar de reír.

Harry también reía. —No puedo creer que existieran libros así.

—¡Había toda una colección! _El gallardo príncipe Harry y…_ agregá lo que se te ocurra… eran todos más o menos iguales, un bella princesa enamorada, alguna criatura maligna o magia oscura… y por supuesto _el gallardo príncipe_ la salvaba al final y se casaba con ella.

—¡Y vos las leías! —la acusó Harry con humor.

—¡Tenía seis o siete años! —se defendió Ginny entre risitas.

—¡Eso no es excusa! Estabas obsesionada con esos cuentos.

—Harry vos eras parte de los sueños y de las fantasías de todas las nenas de mi generación… y lo seguís siendo… por eso es que tenés un club de fans.

—Siento tener que interrumpir la diversión y las reminiscencias de infancia. —intervino Snape serio— Creo que tenemos una situación problemática; más con esto de que Harry tenga recuerdos de haber sido una niña.

En lugar de lograr el efecto deseado de llamarlos a sosiego, los dos se tiraron al suelo desternillándose de risa.

oOo

—Entonces, ¿por qué justo Malfoy? —le susurró Ron ese jueves durante el desayuno.

Harry bajó de inmediato la vista al plato, acababa de darse cuenta de que había estado un largo rato con los ojos clavados contemplando al rubio sentado en la mesa de Slytherin. Luego miró a Ron que tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión inquisitiva.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Es gracioso. Es sagaz. Es muy buen mozo… —Ron hizo una cara—…tenés que reconocerlo, Ron… es atractivo.

Ron no protestó, en cierta forma constituía una tácita admisión.

—Pero siempre te está insultando. —argumentó.

—Tiene que hacerlo. —explicó Harry— Establecimos un acuerdo al respecto. A mí me puede insultar pero a ustedes no. De esa forma puede seguir mostrándose como un pelotudo… es el comportamiento que todos esperan de él. Y yo no tengo que preocuparme de que diga nada malo de mis amigos.

Ron reflexionó unos segundos sobre eso. —Sabés…es cierto que hace mucho que no la ha llamado a Hermione… _ya-sabés-qué_.

Harry asintió. —Es un regalo que me hace… no es un mal tipo, Ron.

—Como vos digas… —capituló Ron— Pero… ¿vos confiás en él?

Harry desvió una vez más su atención a la comida. —Eso quisiera… preguntámelo otro día.

—Ginny sigue detestándolo. —apuntó Ron.

—Ya sé… —suspiró Harry— Pero está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para apoyarme porque sabe bien lo que yo siento por él. Y de hecho… —Harry bajó la voz hasta límites casi inaudibles y acercó los labios al oído de Ron—…tengo el pálpito de que si no encontramos alguna forma de ponerle límites al vínculo entre ella y yo… que Ginny también va a terminar enamorada de Malfoy.

Ron miró a Ginny de soslayo. —Eso me gustaría verlo… aunque si hace unas semanas me hubiesen dicho de Malfoy y vos… también me hubiera parecido un disparate total. Perdón, Harry… pero es que todo esto es tan… insólito.

—Ya sé… —repitió Harry— …por el momento me conformo con que no trates de matarlo… y que no se lo cuentes a nadie, claro. No te pido más.

Ron también suspiró. —Es lo único que te puedo prometer.

Harry sonrió. —Gracias, cumpa.

En ese momento se oyó el aleteo del correo.

—¡Mierda! ¡No otra vez! —gruñó Ginny.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La lechuza del imbécil.

La lechuza de Percy dejó caer dos cartas delante de ellos y siguió su vuelo sin detenerse a esperar respuesta o un bocadito de premio. Ron agarró las cartas y le pasó una Ginny.

Las abrieron y las leyeron rápidamente.

—¿Y ahora qué dice? —preguntó Harry— ¿Sigue insistiendo en que me tienen que dar la espalda? Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Ginny sonrió ladina. —¡No hables tan alto, Harry! El vínculo de gemelos es secreto… estás hablando en nuestro idioma… Quiere reunirse con nosotros el fin de semana de salida a Hogsmeade… con _todos_ nosotros.

—¿Ah sí? —acotó Hermione abriendo el diario.

—Sí… —confirmó Ron con la vista todavía fija en la carta— Creo que quiere hacer las paces…

—¡Es de no creer! —se sorprendió Harry.

—Así parece… —dijo Ginny—…quizá este último ataque…

—…y lo de Fleur… —agregó Ron con tristeza.

—…da a entender que quiere reconciliarse…

—¡Una buena noticia! —expresó Harry con entusiasmo— Vamos a ir, Hermione… ¿no?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y vos pensás ir, Harry? —se extrañó Ron— ¿Después de toda la mierda que dijo sobre vos…?

—Ron… Percy es familia…

—¡Ganamos! —chilló Hermione.

Hubo gritos parecidos en varias partes del Gran Salón.

—…_el ataque en gran escala fue exitosamente frustrado gracias a la ayuda extranjera proveniente de Norte América y de Sudamérica._ —leyó Hermione en voz alta— _Apenas unos pocos días después del ataque en Salem, Massachussets, fuerzas llegadas de todo el mundo, en conjunción con efectivos de la Orden del Fénix liderada por Albus Dumbledore han estado trabajando para montar una red de alarmas y alertas para notificarse rápidamente de cualquier ataque que lleven a cabo los infames mortífagos._

—Debe de ser algo parecido a lo de los galeones falsos. —intercaló Ginny.

_Fuerzas de por lo menos ocho países acudieron a Kosovo y pudieron ponerle freno al ataque de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro._

—Espectacular. —dijo Harry— Nicolas y Perenelle han hecho un gran trabajo.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Ron triunfante— Es por eso que Percy nos escribió… ahora ya no puede decir que la Orden es grupo subversivo clandestino y que somos un montón de chiflados y…

—Ron, —lo interrumpió Hermione— respecto a que somos un grupo de chiflados… no me cabe la menor duda.

Ron le sonrió, le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y le besó la mejilla. —¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! —entonó aclamando— ¡Faltemos a todas las clases.

—¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Algo así no lo digas ni en broma! —reaccionó Hermione horrorizada.

Harry, Ginny y Ron rompieron en risas estruendosas.

oOo

Harry habló con el director esa noche, Dumbledore le confirmó lo que había mencionado Ginny. La red de alerta se basaba en un sistema semejante al de los galeones falsos.

—Y no es la única idea que le tomamos prestada al ED. —agregó Dumbledore con ojos chispeantes— Angelina Johnson comanda una de las escuadras de asalto aéreo… tenemos cinco; y Moody ha estado trabajando en encantamientos de ocultamiento para disimular el número de las tropas.

—Qué bueno es oír eso.

Harry también le preguntó si había sabido algo del Departamento de los Misterios… sobre algún tipo de magia que pudiera servir para destruir a Voldemort definitivamente. Dumbledore le contestó que todavía no tenían nada concreto al respecto, pero Harry tuvo la impresión de que, como en tantas otras oportunidades, el director no le estaba diciendo todo lo que sabía.

La reunión del ED de esa noche fue muy productiva. Harry aprovechó para estrecharles la mano a los cuatro Slytherins que habían sido puestos bajo _Imperio_ por los mortífagos que habían atacado a Snape.

En un momento Luna se le acercó. —Harry, quisiera hablar unas palabras con vos.

Harry asintió. Luna lo tomó de un brazo y lo condujo hasta un rincón.

—¿De qué se trata, Luna? —preguntó Harry vagamente inquieto.

Ella lo miró unos instantes en silencio, finalmente dijo: —Harry, vos has cambiado.

Harry sonrió apenas y revoleó los ojos. —Sí, todos me lo dicen.

—Porque es cierto Harry. Y yo he notado que vos… es como si tuvieras más años.

Probablemente muchos se hubiesen reído al escuchar una afirmación así. Harry no se rió. Entendía perfectamente lo que Luna le estaba diciendo… y más… sabía que era cierto.

—Pero pasando a otra cosa. Mi papá ha estado ocupado en una investigación sobre los hábitos migratorios de los _snarkblatzes _alados… y de esa forma fue que pudo constatar que se están registrando migraciones inusuales de creaturas oscuras… y que todas se dirigen hacia acá… Gran Bretaña.

—¿Estás segura, Luna?

Luna se le aproximó muy cercana, las caras casi se tocaban. —Harry, algo terrible se avecina. Y creo que vos debés saberlo… y esto seguramente está relacionado con los ataques de los mortífagos.

—Luna, ¿qué clase de creaturas…?

La pregunta fue interrumpida por el estruendo de un portazo. Todos los presentes giraron hacia la puerta con las varitas preparadas.

—¿Donde está Vince? —preguntó Luna.

Harry recorrió el recinto con la vista. A Crabbe no se lo veía por ningún lado. Durante el paneo pudo, no obstante, capturar los ojos de Malfoy por unos segundos. Alzó una ceja inquisitiva, Malfoy respondió con un leve asentimiento. El encuentro de esa noche quedó acordado.

oOo

Harry estaba recostado junto al lago, ligeramente incorporado apoyándose sobre los codos y con la cara hacia el cielo contemplando las estrellas. Hacía rato que esperaba, empezó a preguntarse si realmente se haría presente. Justo en ese momento oyó los pasos que se aproximaban.

Malfoy se acercó y se tendió a su lado con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Transcurrió un largo intervalo sin que intercambiaran palabra. Finalmente rompió el silencio y preguntó con dureza en el tono. —Entonces… ¿para qué me invitaste a venir?

Harry dibujó una media sonrisa con la cara siempre en dirección al cielo. —Parece que tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. —dijo con humor.

—Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer más importantes que venir a tirarme en el pasto húmedo a cagarme de frío en silencio. Así que si tenés algo que quieras decirme, decímelo de una buena vez.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro, luego giró hacia él y lo besó profundamente en la boca. —Malfoy… —farfulló con los labios ocupados. Malfoy no se resistió al beso pero tampoco puso nada de sí para responder. Harry finalmente se separó.

—Potter… o confiás en mí o no confiás… no podés tener las dos cosas…

Harry sonrió y replicó con sarcasmo: —Yo creía que sí podía tener las dos cosas…

Malfoy le hizo una mueca desdeñosa. —Y probablemente más… aunque no quieras admitirlo…

Harry lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Lo decís refiriéndote a Snape?

—Una pregunta interesante… qué cosa, ¿no?... en lo primero que pensaste fue en él.

Harry gruñó exasperado. —¿Y qué es de la vida de Parkinson? —atacó a su vez.

Malfoy sonrió maligno. —Ah… ¿así que de eso se trata?

—En realidad no se de qué se trata… —respondió Harry disgustado— ¿Por qué no me decís por qué te comportás tan…? —se interrumpió y cambió la pregunta— ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

Siguió un largo silencio, Harry muy nervioso anticipando que Malfoy terminara por decirle que había elegido a su padre.

—¡Basta de presionarme, Potter! Necesito más tiempo… ya te lo había dicho. —Harry suspiró aliviado.

—Yo pensé que vos ibas a… bueno, no importa… ¿por qué estás tan enojado?

Malfoy le puso muy mala cara. —¿Vos les contaste a tus amigos de nosotros?

_¡Mierda!_ —pensó Harry a punto de entrar en pánico.

Ginny debía de haber detectado el cambio abrupto de sus emociones porque le llegó el pensamiento: _¿Qué está pasando?_

—Sí, se lo dije.

_¡Mierda!_ —pensó Ginny.

—¿Estás tratando de que me maten, Potter? Porque si los rumores llegan hasta el Señor Oscuro eso es lo que va a pasar.

—¿Te preocupa lo que pueda llegar a pensar Voldemort? Decime otra cosa, Malfoy, ¿cómo van tus lecciones de Oclumencia con Severus?

_Eso es un golpe bajo, Harry, tratá de calmarte._ —pensó Ginny.

_¡Vos no te metas!_ —replicó Harry mentalmente.

Malfoy amagó a pararse para irse pero Harry lo retuvo de un brazo y lo hizo sentar otra vez. —Fue Voldemort el que le ordenó a Severus que les enseñara Oclumencia. Pero Severus ya no le es leal… nunca le fue leal, pero ahora Voldemort lo sabe… decime, Malfoy, ¿fuiste a hablar con tu padrino después del ataque? ¿Creés que va a seguir enseñándoles una habilidad que podrían usar en nuestra contra?

Draco trató de soltarse pero Harry aumentó la presión alrededor del brazo. —Decime, Malfoy, ¿vos creés que vas a poder presentarle una barrera efectiva a la Legilimencia de Voldemort? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando te lea la mente y se entere de que estás cogiendo con el enemigo?

_¡Harry! Malfoy está a punto de explotar… ¡decí algo para arreglarla! _—lo urgió Ginny.

Demasiado tarde.

—¡Vos me creés tan débil, Potter! ¡Débil y necesitando a gritos tu protección! —le escupió Malfoy— Quizá preferirías a alguien con más experiencia… —se liberó de la mano de Harry y bramó: —¡Yo no te necesito de niñera! ¡Y todo indica que vos tampoco me necesitás a mí para nada! —dio dos zancadas alejándose y luego se volvió sobre su hombro y agregó acerbo: —Ah… y mandale mis saludos a _Severus_… —dicho lo cual, partió como una tromba.

_¡Seguilo, Harry!_

_Ya te dije que no te metieras._

_Confiá en mí, Harry. Él quiere que lo sigas… y quizá después no haya otra oportunidad._

—¡Maldición! —graznó Harry y partió corriendo tras Malfoy que en ese momento ya estaba por entrar al castillo. Corrió a toda velocidad y logró alcanzarlo en el hall de entrada. Draco se dio vuelta y miró nervioso alrededor, no fuera que hubiese testigos…

—¿Pero qué carajo te crees que estás haciendo? —lo increpó. Harry no respondió, le agarró un brazo y lo arrastró a la fuerza hasta un aula vacía. Lo aplastó contra la pared, lo cercó con su cuerpo y un brazo a cada lado. Malfoy había dejado caer sobre sus rasgos la máscara helada que Harry le conocía tan bien. Mirándolo directo a los ojos Harry declaró: —No te necesito, Malfoy. Puedo cumplir mi misión sin vos… y es lo que voy a hacer si no hay más remedio. Pero yo te deseo… y te quiero. Y te quiero de mi lado… y quiero que vos… _me elijas a mí_.

Se inclinó y lo besó con pasión… y Malfoy respondió… con igual ardor… y un instante después lo empujó e invirtió las posiciones de modo de que Harry fue el que quedó aplastado contra la pared… y Malfoy le atacó la boca otra vez, con violencia, mordiendo… y de pronto, tan repentinamente como había empezado, Malfoy interrumpió el beso, se separó bruscamente, enfiló hasta la puerta y salió dando un portazo.

oOo

Harry entró muy enojado a la sala común, se dejó caer en una silla vacía al lado de Ginny y apoyó la frente sobre la mesa. Ron, Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron miradas intencionadas y prevenidas.

Tras un largo momento de silencio, Ron dijo finalmente: —¿Y bien, qué…?

Harry se incorporó de pronto y lo interrumpió. —No quiero hablar al respecto. ¿En qué estaban trabajando?

—Cómo matar almas… —dijo Ginny con tono lúgubre— Es algo muy desagradable, Harry, enfermizo…

—Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada documentado… ningún tipo de magia que garantice la destrucción exitosa de un alma. —dijo Hermione— Lo más cercano… es una leyenda… sobre la supuesta creación de los dementors.

Harry la miró con curiosidad. —Contame…

—Bueno… en una época milenaria no especificada, habría existido un mago oscuro que buscaba lo mismo que nosotros… una forma para destruir almas. Sus "experimentos" habrían desembocado en la creación de los dementors… creaturas carentes de alma y ávidas de tragarse cualquiera que tuvieran cerca. La primera víctima habría sido el alma del creador mismo.

Harry se estremeció. —Dementors… creaturas viles… repugnantes…

—Y además están del lado de Voldemort… si no fuera así quizá… —empezó a decir Ron.

—Ron, —lo interrumpió Ginny— seguramente Como Se Llame sabría defenderse con un Patronus.

—Yo sólo decía…

Harry gruñó y se puso de pie fastidiado, no estaba como para oír discusiones. —Me voy a dormir, ¿qué les parece si el sábado vamos a la biblioteca y seguimos investigando sobre esto?

Los otros volvieron a intercambiar miradas y finalmente asintieron en silencio.

—Discúlpenme… pero no estoy con ánimo como para ponerme a trabajar en esto ahora.

Hermione le sonrió. —Ningún problema, Harry. Andá dormir nomás.

Harry marchó hasta la escalera, pero antes de empezar a subir se dio vuelta y captó la mirada de Ginny. _Gracias… por lo de hace un rato._

Ginny le sonrió. _No tenés por qué, _respondió. Pero no estaba segura de si había sido algo sensato el consejo sobre Malfoy… no si Harry iba a estar después como en ese momento, preocupado y de mal talante.

oOo

Harry estuvo de muy mal humor todo el viernes, si bien trató de disimularlo… aunque no con éxito en todo momento.

El sábado se levantó muy temprano y bajó a desayunar con Ginny, Hermione y Ron. Habían acordado un intenso día de investigación en la biblioteca. Siendo sábado y tan temprano, casi todos los alumnos estaban durmiendo.

Cuando estaban llegando al Gran Salón oyó pasos… alguien se les acercaba corriendo desde atrás.

—¡Potter, cuidado!

Harry giró de inmediato y alcanzó a esquivar un hechizo aturdidor que venía directo a él. El haz rojo le impactó de lleno en la espalda a Hermione, Ron alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que se desplomara al suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

Harry y Ginny enfrentaron a sus atacantes con las varitas en alto. Crabbe y Goyle. Crabbe sostenía un cuaderno en la mano izquierda.

—_¡Stupefy!_ ¡_Accio_ cuaderno! —gritó Malfoy que también se acercaba corriendo pero más atrás. Goyle cayó desmayado al suelo. El cuaderno de Crabbe surcó el aire en dirección a Malfoy. Malfoy no hizo ningún intento de atraparlo, por el contrario, gambeteó hacia un lado y el cuaderno pasó de largo.

Crabbe cayó de rodillas. Tres varitas lo apuntaban directo a la cabeza.

—Vos no la merecés, Potter. —gritó— Luna es mía.

—Crabbe, ¡si serás pelotudo! —chilló Ginny interponiéndose a medias entre Crabbe y Harry— ¡Por supuesto que Luna te quiere! Pero es justamente por cosas como ésta que no quiere salir con vos.

—¡Está saliendo con Potter! —protestó Crabbe.

—¡_Yo_ estoy saliendo con Potter, imbécil! —intervino Malfoy.

Harry y Crabbe se volvieron a mirarlo con ojos desorbitados.

Se oyó un grito. Alguien más se acercaba corriendo por el pasillo.

—¿¡Está saliendo con vos?! —aulló Parkinson— ¡Condenado Draco Malfoy… por esto te voy a matar! _¡Avada…!_

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —gritó Harry. La varita de Parkinson voló a su mano, Harry la abarajó con destreza. Todas las varitas estaban ahora apuntando a Parkinson. Entró en pánico, vaciló una fracción de segundo y se arrojó al suelo hacia el cuaderno caído.

—¡No! —gritó Malfoy. Pero ya era tarde. Parkinson había agarrado el cuaderno y al instante siguiente había desaparecido— ¡Mierda! —maldijo Malfoy y azotó un puño contra la pared.

—¿¡Qué carajo fue lo que pasó?! —bramó Ron. Hermione en sus brazos iba recuperándose poco a poco del desmayo.

—Era un traslador. —respondió Malfoy— La llevó directamente donde el Señor Oscuro. Crabbe y Goyle tenían órdenes de desmayar a Potter y debían usar el traslador para raptarlo.

—¡La gran puta! —exclamó Ron sin poder creerlo. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas espantadas, la gravedad del incidente se les había hecho patente de repente. En un primer momento habían pensado que se trataba de una broma… una de las tantas que se jugaban cada tanto entre Slytherins y Gryffindors.

Malfoy apuntó a Crabbe con la varita. —¡Mostrame la Marca! —demandó. Crabbe se quedó inmóvil sin reaccionar— ¡Mostrame la puta Marca! —insistió Malfoy.

Crabbe se levantó la manga izquierda.

Las puertas al Gran Salón se abrieron en ese momento. Dumbledore se les aproximó escoltado por varios profesores. El director estudió la escena unos segundos y sus ojos serios se clavaron finalmente en Crabbe y en la Marca sobre su antebrazo.

Snape se agachó junto a Goyle y le levantó la manga. Otra Marca quedó expuesta.

McGonagall se volvió hacia Malfoy. —¡A mí no me miren! ¡Yo no estoy con ellos! —Malfoy se levantó la manga izquierda, la piel intacta del antebrazo quedó a la vista.

Harry lo miró a los ojos y dijo con voz muy suave: —Vos… me salvaste la vida.

Malfoy dejó caer la cabeza. —Bueno, sí… protegeme de mi padre y quedamos a mano.

oOo


	21. Reacciones

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 21 – Reacciones, a favor y en contra**

Estaban sentados solemnemente en el despacho de Dumbledore escuchando el relato de Draco Malfoy. Habían venido muchos aurores, Alastor Moody era uno de ellos. Habían detenido a Crabbe y Goyle y estaban interrogándolos en otro recinto. Harry y Draco se habían sentado en un sofá, uno al lado del otro, y miraban a Dumbledore y a los otros jefes de Casa desafiantes, dispuestos a reaccionar en el caso de que cualquiera se atreviera a plantear alguna objeción sobre su relación.

Para gran alivio y satisfacción de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny le habían mostrado con resolución su completo apoyo, a pesar de los tres seguían abrigando ciertos reparos en relación a Malfoy.

Cuando Malfoy iba concluyendo su relato, la puerta se abrió con un estruendo y entró Moody. —¡Esto es una trampa! —ladró.

—Cuán astuto de su parte. —dijo Snape con calma.

Moody le respondió con una mueca de desprecio. Se volvió hacia Dumbledore. —¿Qué le han podido sacar a éste? —preguntó hosco señalando con el dedo a Malfoy.

El director se tomó algunos segundos antes de responder. —El señor Malfoy y el señor Potter han sido durante algún tiempo y en secreto…eh… amigos. —comenzó con afabilidad. —Esta mañana el señor Malfoy pudo escuchar a escondidas a los señores Crabbe y Goyle hablando sobre el plan de Voldemort de secuestrar al señor Potter. Corrió tras ellos para coartar el ataque. La señorita Parkinson, que al parecer también formaba parte de la confabulación, logró escapar con el traslador que iban a usar para secuestrar al señor Potter, pero antes había intentado matar al señor Malfoy con la Maldición Mortal. —el tono de Dumbledore se había tornado mucho más grave hacia la conclusión del resumen.

Moody sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. —¿Cree usted realmente que _el hijo de Lucius Malfoy _oyó _por casualidad_ un plan para dañar a Potter… y simplemente corrió a su rescate… dándole la espalda a su nombre y su familia?

—Sí. —contestaron Dumbledore y Snape de inmediato y al unísono.

Con un sonoro bufido Moody desestimó por completo la posibilidad. —¡Esto es una trampa! ¡Es una trampa para ganarse la confianza de Potter! Es una farsa… estaba todo preparado… Crabbe y Goyle debían fracasar en su intento… la chica Parkinson huyó y debe de estarle contando ahora a Ya Sabés Quién que el plan salió tal cual lo habían urdido.

Malfoy frunció el ceño ofendido y abrió la boca para protestar pero Harry se le adelantó. —¿Cree Ud. realmente que Malfoy es tan boludo? —dejó oír una carcajada exagerada y teatral— ¿Que se prestaría a tomar parte en un plan tan ridículo como ése? ¿Y que además le _mentiría _al respecto a Albus Dumbledore, nada menos, relatando una sarta de patrañas?

—Snape les ha estado enseñando Oclumencia a los Slytherins… ¡por orden del Señor Oscuro! —gruñó Moody.

—Con mi aprobación. —le aclaró Dumbledore clavando una mirada muy seria en Moody— Y ninguno de ellos ha avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento, podría agregar.

—Ud. viene de interrogar a los señores Crabbe y Goyle con Veritaserum. —intervino la profesora McGonagall— ¿Le dijeron ellos que todo no fue sino un complot para que Draco se ganara la confianza de Harry?

—Vince Crabbe confesó que tenía órdenes de no revelarle a Malfoy absolutamente nada sobre el asunto de la captura de Potter… dijo también que no creía que Malfoy pudiera estar en… una relación… con Potter. Y tampoco se explica por qué actuó como lo hizo, teniendo en cuenta que Malfoy debería haber recibido la Marca hace unos meses. Crabbe tampoco puede entender cómo es que él recibió la Marca _antes_ que Malfoy.

—El Señor Oscuro había decidido posponer la Convocatoria del joven señor Malfoy debido a la_ indiscreción_ en la que había incurrido al mostrarse amistoso con el señor Potter. —dijo Severus con frialdad en el tono— Creo que ya habíamos dejado eso claro durante el receso de invierno.

—¿Él _sabía_? —preguntó Malfoy. La voz le había salido muy chillona y se le había quebrado… algo muy impropio de un Malfoy.

—Sospechaba que la advertencia que te había hecho no iba a resultar suficiente. El tiempo iba a determinarlo, estabas a prueba… fracasaste, obviamente. —concluyó Snape.

—¡Felicitaciones para vos! —exclamó Harry con una sonrisa.

Malfoy le puso mala cara. —Yo no le veo la gracia, Potter. Si él sabía… me podrían haber matado en cualquier momento por frecuentar tu compañía. El Señor Oscuro no se muestra precisamente benevolente con los traidores. —Malfoy le dirigió una mirada helada a Severus, Harry sospechaba que muy pronto iba tener una conversación muy seria con su padrino.

La puerta volvió a abrirse de repente. Entró Remus Lupin y corrió directo al lado de Harry. —¡Oh Merlín! Vine apenas me enteré. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —se arrodilló junto a Harry y le agarró la cabeza entre las manos estudiándosela minuciosamente como buscando signos de daño.

—Estoy bien, Remus. —respondió Harry sonriendo ante su paternal preocupación— Malfoy detuvo el ataque antes de que pasara a ser serio.

—¿Malfoy? —repitió Remus volviéndose con una mirada sorprendida hacia el rubio.

—Todavía no hemos aclarado la participación que tuvo en el incidente. —ladró Moody.

—Sí, Alastor. —intervino Dumbledore con tono definitorio— Eso ya ha quedado perfectamente aclarado. El señor Malfoy no está bajo acusación por el ataque que gracias a él resultó desbaratado. Esa línea de interrogatorio está cerrada.

—Él… —los ojos de Lupin saltaban de Malfoy a Harry y de Harry a Malfoy—…¿desbarató el ataque?

—Él me salvó, Remus. —dijo Harry. Malfoy alzó una comisura con suficiencia pintada en la expresión.

Lupin no cabía en su asombro. Giró la cabeza hacia Snape, quien ratificó lo dicho con un breve asentimiento. —Ah… _¡oh!_... —exclamó Remus dándose una palmada en la frente.

Ron sonrió apenas, complacido. Él se había enterado antes que Remus.

—Ahora entiendo… —prosiguió Lupin—…"el asunto bastante complicado" que me habías mencionado en St. Mungo. En esa oportunidad pensé que estabas hablando de Ginny. Y más adelante pensé que estabas hablando de… Severus. —Lupin sacudió la cabeza y rió… ¡las cosas que se le habían ocurrido! Se le pasó completamente por alto la mirada asesina que le dirigió Malfoy a Snape… a Harry, no.

—¡Snape! ¡Ajj…! —susurró Ron. Pero lo había dicho en voz más alta de lo conveniente. Se oyeron algunas risitas. Hermione lo hizo callar con un codazo.

—No. —aclaró Harry— Severus y yo somos solamente _amigos_. —puso énfasis en la última palabra.

Sintió de pronto una onda cargada de dolor proveniente de Severus. El profesor de Pociones seguía mostrando una expresión impasible en los rasgos pero a Harry no podía engañarlo. _Bueno… en realidad debería haber dicho _más que amigos_… quiero decir… existe un vínculo entre nosotros. _—pensó Harry.

_No se esfuerce en conformarme, señor Potter._ —le llegó la réplica mental de Snape— _Conozco perfectamente el lugar que ocupo en su vida._

—Sev… yo…

Snape lo interrumpió. —Señor director, hemos perdido tres alumnos esta mañana, creo que sería conveniente que vaya a darles explicaciones a los estudiantes de mi Casa.

—Creo que es algo que nos corresponde a todos hacer. —lo secundó McGonagall— No me caben dudas de que los rumores ya deben de estar corriendo. Cada Casa debe convocar a una reunión para dar las explicaciones pertinentes.

Dumbledore asintió. —Por supuesto, eso…

Se interrumpió puesto que la puerta volvió a abrirse repentinamente. Lucius Malfoy irrumpió en el recinto a grandes pasos, los ojos relumbrantes de furia. Snape se puso de pie de inmediato y fue a interponerse entre Lucius y el sofá que ocupaban Harry y Malfoy. Remus se incorporó incrementando la barrera.

—Dumbledore, ¡explíquese! —comandó Lucius— He recibido información de que en los últimos días se han registrado DOS ataques de mortífagos en Hogwarts. Uno en contra del jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y otro esta misma mañana… que afectó a mi hijo. ¡¿Cómo es posible que la seguridad de la escuela se haya deteriorado hasta tal punto!? ¡Es su responsabilidad!

_¡El muy hijo de puta!_ —Harry oyó el pensamiento de Ginny en su cabeza. Desvió los ojos hacia sus tres amigos. Los tres preparados para atacar ante el mínimo atisbo de peligro. Todavía les duraba la inquina por los eventos en el Ministerio el año anterior. Tres pares de ojos asesinos taladraban a Lucius.

Draco seguía mostrándose muy calmo pero Harry había notado su turbación en el momento en que su padre había ingresado al despacho.

—Lucius, mi querido muchacho. —lo saludó Dumbledore con amabilidad como si no hubiese notado en absoluto las intenciones criminales que casi todos los presentes abrigaban en contra del recién llegado— ¿Te apetecería una taza de té?

—¡No, no quiero _té_! —le espetó Lucius con rabia helada— ¡Quiero a mi hijo lejos de esta escuela de inmediato!

Harry se paró de golpe y gritó: —¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Lucius se volvió hacia donde se había originado la voz. Snape se interponía delante de Harry.

—¡Refrená la lengua, _niño_! —dijo Lucius incisivo— Tu fama no te otorga derecho a interponerte entre mi hijo y yo. ¡Draco, te venís conmigo en este mismo instante!

Harry entró en pánico. Draco todavía era menor… ¿tenía su padre derecho a llevárselo?

—Me temo… —intervino Dumbledore, todo rastro amistoso había desaparecido de su tono—…que eso es imposible.

—¿Cómo que imposible? Tengo el derecho y la obligación de sacar a mi hijo de esta institución deplorable que no puede garantizar la seguridad de los alumnos.

—Es imposible porque Draco me ha confiado su temor de que su vida podría estar en serio riesgo por su causa… cuando Ud. tomara conocimiento de los pormenores del incidente de esta mañana.

—¡Eso es un disparate! —aulló Lucius— Mi hijo no corre peligro alguno conmigo. ¡Está en riesgo acá! Y he venido con todas las intenciones de llevármelo ya mismo.

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza. —Draco ha expresado claramente sus temores ante mí… y varios miembros del cuerpo de profesores han sido testigos de sus dichos. Y hasta tanto se determine fehacientemente que no corre ningún riesgo, es un interno de la institución y permanecerá bajo nuestra custodia.

—Voy a presentar una denuncia formal ante el Ministerio. Esto es secuestro.

—Nos avalan leyes tan milenarias como Hogwarts. —replicó el director— Que están por encima de las reglamentaciones ministeriales.

—Ya veremos… —fue todo lo que agregó Lucius con una mirada de hielo hacia el director. Dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo.

Malfoy suspiró aliviado.

—Albus, —dijo Moody— tenemos que llevarnos a los detenidos.

—Por supuesto, adelante Alastor. —Moody saludó con un breve gesto y también salió— Remus, necesitaría conversar con vos unos minutos. Quizá el resto de ustedes gustaría desayunar antes de las reuniones en las diferentes Casas.

Todos fueron saliendo.

—Malfoy, —le preguntó Harry mientras bajaban— ¿vos sabés en quién podés confiar?

Malfoy pareció desconcertado por la pregunta.

—De los de tu Casa, quiero decir… ¿sabés en quién podés confiar? —repitió.

—Tengo cierta idea. —respondió Malfoy con calma.

—Tratá de no quedarte solo en ningún momento. Si no estás con nosotros… —Harry se volvió a sus amigos para asegurarse de que no los comprometía en algo en lo que no quisieran tomar parte. No hubo protestas, sólo asentimientos; Harry sonrió agradecido— …alguien de tu Casa en quien confíes o algún miembro del ED por lo menos. Después de las reuniones, vamos a ir a la biblioteca, si querés venir…

—Sí, está bien. —dijo Malfoy con un tono que no parecía mostrar demasiado interés ni preocupación. Luego sonrió con picardía. —Ahora… ¿me escoltarías al Gran Salón para el desayuno?

En ese preciso momento Hermione dejó escapar una sonora exclamación contenida.

—¡Ay no! —gritó volviéndose hacia Harry con pánico en los ojos desmesurados— ¡Harry! ¡Tenemos que ir a…! ¡Ya! —agarró a Ron de un brazo y partió corriendo arrastrándolo. Los otros tres se miraron confundidos y luego de un segundo también salieron corriendo tras ellos.

Hermione atravesó corriendo el Gran Hall, salió cruzando la puerta de ingreso y continuó sin detenerse por el sendero que conducía a los portales y al punto de aparicionamiento.

Los aurores con los detenidos estaban allí. Pero Luna Lovegood bloqueaba el portón. La voz áspera de Moody le gritaba que se hiciera a un lado pero Luna sacudía la cabeza empecinada en no dejarlos salir.

Cuando los cinco estaban ya cerca vieron a Crabbe caer de rodillas. Estaba llorando.

—Por favor… Luna… —sollozaba Crabbe— Perdoname… no me quedaba otra opción. Y yo creía que vos me habías abandonado.

—Suficiente… —dijo el más joven del grupo de aurores alzando la varita— Jovencita… —agregó apuntando a Luna—…va a tener que dejarnos pasar o…

Crabbe tuvo un ataque de furia cuando lo vio amenazándola. Se incorporó de repente y se le echó encima al joven auror.

—¡Nooo…! —chilló Hermione.

El auror muy desconcertado por el inesperado ataque, lo empujó y Crabbe se desplomó al suelo. Moody lo amarró con un _Incarcerus_.

Hermione corrió hasta Luna y la envolvió en sus brazos. —Todo está bien. —dijo con voz apaciguadora— Crabbe está bien. Vamos, volvamos al castillo. La condujo hasta donde esperaban los otros cuatro.

Luna parecía mucho más perdida que lo normal en ella. Harry le puso una mano sobre el hombro. —Luna, todo va a estar bien. —dijo con calma.

—¡Potter! ¡Sacale las manos de encima! —aulló Crabbe— ¡Te voy a matar!

—_¡Stupefy!_ —gritó Moody y Crabbe perdió el conocimiento.

Luna rompió a llorar y a hiperventilar. Hermione la estrechó más aun contra su pecho.

—Es… todo… por mi culpa… —sollozó Luna con voz ahogada.

—No es cierto. No es así. —dijo Harry con firmeza.

—Vas a estar mejor sin ése. —apuntó Ron. Los sollozos de Luna se intensificaron al oírlo.

Ginny le dio un codazo. —¡No estás ayudando, Ron! —siseó.

Los aurores conjuraron unas parihuelas para Crabbe y abrieron el portón.

—Harry… —dijo Luna con voz entrecortada—…no debería haberte besado… nunca debería…

—_¡Portus!_ —se oyó la voz de Moody. El grupo de aurores y los prisioneros desaparecieron unos segundos después.

—¡Que el ogro ese se pudra en Azkaban! —gruñó Malfoy.

Al oír el insulto contra Crabbe, Luna se volvió hacia Malfoy con una furia llameante en los ojos que Harry nunca antes le había visto. Abrió la boca… pero volvió a cerrarla un segundo después sin decir nada y salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

—Luna… —llamó Hermione y fue tras ella.

Ginny se paró delante de Malfoy y le dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada.

—Oíme bien, Malfoy… —entonó con voz grave y amenazante—…vamos a dejar varias cosas claras. No me caés bien. Sé que vos me vendiste a tu padre y sé que tu padre tuvo mucho que ver con el diario de Tom Riddle que casi le costó la vida a varios, y a mí misma. Ni siquiera podés empezar a imaginarte el daño que me causó esa posesión… y quiero que sepas que por esa razón juré venganza contra tu familia.

Malfoy la escuchaba con ojos desorbitados… varias emociones se mezclaban en su expresión… asombro, miedo, culpa…

—Pero Harry te quiere. —prosiguió Ginny— Y yo quiero a Harry. Y en consideración a él estoy dispuesta a hacer a un lado el juramento que había hecho. Y hasta estoy dispuesta a tratarte con civilizada amabilidad. —se le acercó y la mirada se le tornó incluso más sombría— Pero pongo a Hera por testigo y te aseguro que si en el futuro llegaras a lastimar a cualquiera de mis amigos… ¡la vas a pagar! ¡y bien caro! ¡No tenés idea de todo el daño que puedo llegar a hacerte!

Unos segundos de silencio después la expresión colérica de Ginny cambió a una neutra. —Y gracias por haber salvado a Harry esta mañana. —agregó, le dio un apretón amistoso en el brazo, pegó media vuelta y marchó hacia el castillo.

Malfoy carraspeó sonoramente y volvió la cara hacia Harry con las cejas en alto. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, intervino Ron.

—Yo secundo todo lo que dijo Ginny. —dijo Ron sin hostilidad— Por Harry también estoy dispuesto a dejar de lado la rivalidad entre familias… y seguís sin caerme bien, Malfoy. Me voy a desayunar. —concluyó y enfiló de regreso al castillo.

Malfoy y Harry lo siguieron caminando un poco más atrás.

—En realidad diría que ha habido cierto progreso si lo comparamos con la reacción cuando se enteraron. —dijo Harry con tono dialogal.

—Ginny puede ser muy intimidante… —dijo Malfoy.

Harry sonrió casi con orgullo. —Sí, estoy muy contento de tenerla de mi lado.

—Sos muy afortunado.

Entraron juntos al Gran Salón. Todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos. Harry dijo claramente y en voz más alta de lo estrictamente necesario: —Malfoy, gracias por haberme salvado la vida esta mañana.

Estiró la mano y Malfoy se la estrechó. Y le sonrió… una sonrisa genuina. —No tenés por qué… _amigo_. —respondió también en voz bien alta.

Se separaron y marcharon a sus respectivas mesas seguidos por un sinfín de murmullos y cuchicheos.

oOo

La profesora McGonagall presidió la reunión en la sala común. Relató brevemente lo ocurrido temprano esa mañana y luego les recomendó a todos que les escribieran a sus padres. Ya habían sido avisados del incidente, pero se quedarían más tranquilos si recibían confirmación directa de que sus hijos se encontraban bien.

La profesora anunció también algunos cambios. Los prefectos harían sus rondas nocturnas de a dos. Se habían puesto alarmas que se activarían si cualquier extraño accedía al predio de la escuela. Por esa razón las visitas de los padres iban a tener que ser acordadas con el director con la debida antelación. Se haría una constatación diaria de que todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivas Casas tras el toque de queda y luego las puertas de acceso se sellarían hasta el día siguiente. Se aconsejaba que los alumnos nunca se desplazaran solos. Las salidas de fin de semana a Hogsmeade quedaban canceladas hasta nuevo aviso. Hubo gruñidos decepcionados y de protesta cuando se hizo el último anuncio.

Luego McGonagall los invitó a que plantearan todas las preguntas que quisieran. Contestó a todas con sinceridad y sin guardarse nada.

Una vez que la profesora se hubo retirado. Todos se volvieron hacia ellos para hacerles más preguntas, querían oír la versión de lo ocurrido de primera mano. Harry les confirmó que mantenía una amistad secreta con Malfoy desde la tregua que habían establecido el invierno anterior, que Malfoy le había salvado la vida y que era de confiar. Ron y Ginny hicieron una cara al oír eso último… detalle que a ninguno de los presentes se les pasó por alto.

oOo

—¿No podríamos esperar hasta después del almuerzo? —se quejaba Ron de camino a la biblioteca— Hemos tenido una mañana muy traqueteada.

Harry revoleó los ojos ante la manifiesta haraganería de Ron. Ginny frunció el ceño. —Bueno… algo de razón tiene.

Harry la miró desconcertado. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Le constaba que estaba ansiosa por encontrar las respuestas que le permitieran destruir a Voldemort. —Ginny, sabés bien que esta información nos es imprescindible. Y que no tenemos demasiado tiempo… ya perdimos varias horas, no quiero perder toda la mañana.

Ginny se detuvo de golpe y lo miró seria. —Es que justamente de eso se trata, Harry. Trataron de secuestrarte para llevarte ante _Voldemort_. Vos estás tomando el asunto restándole importancia como si se hubiese tratado de un fastidio menor. ¡Y fue un atentado contra tu vida! No es lógico… estás actuando como si no fueras vos mismo.

Harry respondió con sarcasmo. —Bueno… últimamente no se puede decir que haya actuado mucho como yo mismo… ¿o no es así?

—¡Basta! —se interpuso Hermione. Esos dos eran capaces de irse a las manos si los dejaba seguir— Estamos todos muy alterados por lo que pasó. Pero quedamos en reunirnos con Malfoy en la biblioteca. Si quieren soltar presión déjenlo para más tarde.

—¡Mierda! Me había olvidado de que habíamos invitado a Malfoy. —gruñó Ron, pero trató de arreglarla enseguida— Quiero decir… perdón, Harry… no fue mi intención…

Harry asintió comprensivo. Hermione tomó a Ron del brazo. —Está bien, Ron, entendemos… como decía antes, estamos todos muy alterados.

—Me voy a portar bien. —prometió Ron.

—Vamos. —dijo ella sonriendo y retomaron la marcha hacia la biblioteca.

Ginny hizo ademán de seguirlos pero Harry la retuvo por la muñeca. —Ustedes chicos adelántense. —dijo Harry— Quiero hablar un minuto con Ginny. Enseguida los alcanzamos.

Harry la llevó de la mano hasta la pared del corredor. Los dos se apoyaron contra las piedras. Harry quería decirle algo pero no sabía cómo empezar, levantó los ojos al techo como tratando de encontrar las palabras. Soltó un largo suspiró y decidió que lo mejor era abordar la cuestión de manera directa.

—Ginny… ¿vos seguís enamorada de mí? —preguntó volviéndose para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella se tomó unos segundos para pensar. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza. —Tengo miedo por vos. —dijo en el idioma de ellos— Puedo sentir la confusión que todavía tenés en la cabeza… y puedo sentir que todo mejora cuando te focalizás en Malfoy… pero el inconveniente es que pensás demasiado en Malfoy… al punto de que te olvidás de otras cosas que son muy importantes y en las que también deberías pensar.

El idioma de ellos tenía sus ventajas, no hacía falta expresarlo todo con palabras. Harry podía percibir toda la preocupación de las palabras de Ginny pero más también… últimamente había estado irritable y como abstraído por momentos, más de lo habitual… y mucho de su comportamiento tenía que ver con Malfoy. Ginny había quedado muy sacudida por los incidentes de la mañana… aunque se había esforzado por disimularlo… ¡pero Harry había estado en grave peligro! Harry recién tomaba consciencia de cuán turbada la habían dejado.

La abrazó estrechamente. —Yo estoy bien, no me pasó nada… —le susurró—…y si Malfoy no hubiera intervenido… vos me habrías salvado, lo sé.

—Yo… yo pensé que se trataba de una broma… no fue sino hasta después… —la voz le temblaba— …y otra cosa, Harry… si el _Stupefy_ te hubiese acertado yo también me habría desmayado.

Harry intentó desestimar sus temores. —Ginny, vos me habías desmayado antes y pudiste resistir. Ni siquiera es algo posible… pero vos lo lograste.

—Será… pero Harry, ninguno de los dos lo tomamos en serio en ese momento… y pudo haber sido gravísimo. —el tono de voz empezaba a cargarse de enojo— Y fue entonces que Malfoy gritó confesando que era él el que salía con vos y entraste del asombro en una especie de subespacio alternativo… de que lo reconociera así sin más… y creo que luego actuaste más por reflejo que pensando… Harry… ¿vos tenés consciencia de que lo salvaste de la Maldición Mortal? A mí las palabras me hacen estremecer pero para vos suenan como un hechizo inocuo de primer año.

—He oído las palabras centenas de veces… y yo mismo las he pronunciado.

—¡No, Harry, no es así! ¡Ése fue Snape! ¡Ése no sos vos!

—Pero siento como si hubiera sido yo… y eso me da fuerza. Y me calmo cuando me concentro en Severus… y también cuando me concentro en vos. Ginny… mi mente no está del todo bien todavía, los dos lo sabemos. Pero está mejorando. El verdadero problema es que la vida misma está en este momento tan enredada… tan caótica… tan confusa… no es de extrañar que yo esté igual.

—Casi te perdí esta mañana. —susurró Ginny— Malfoy tiene mucho que ver con la confusión que sentís, pero reconozco que fue él el que te salvó la vida hace unas horas… pero para mí no es fácil… vos estás muy cambiante… de un día al otro… de un momento al otro… para mí… es como si estuviera vinculada con veinte personas distintas.

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa. —Por suerte tengo una gemela poderosa que logra mantenerme en vereda en todo momento.

—Que ni se te ocurra tratar de comprarme con halagos, Harry Potter.

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió. —Malfoy piensa que vos metés miedo. —Ginny rió.

—En serio. —prosiguió Harry— Y por supuesto yo estoy de acuerdo con él. Y le dije que me ponía más que contento tenerte de mi lado… y él dijo que yo era muy afortunado de que así fuera.

—Ay… ¡callate! —exclamó ella riéndose aun con más ganas.

Harry le sonrió pero sus ojos se pusieron serios. —Ginny, viéndome ahora así de confundido… ¿te arrepentís de haber accedido a ser mi gemela?

—No. —dijo ella sin vacilar un segundo— No… es sólo que… Harry, yo no estoy acostumbrada a vivir con miedo… y ahora… hay momentos en los que no sé qué hacer.

—Yo tampoco, Ginny… yo tampoco…

Le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros y se pusieron en marcha en silencio hacia la biblioteca. Con el vínculo mental entre ellos abierto. Disfrutaban del hecho de sentirse tan próximos… y de sentirse vivos.

oOo

Malfoy ya estaba allí, sentado en una mesa de un rincón, conversando con Hermione. Cuando los vio acercarse tan juntos sintió una punzada de celos, pero hizo todo lo posible por disimularlo.

—Potter, —dijo con evidente alivio en el tono— Granger me estaba contando sobre las profecías y sobre lo que estudiaron de Artes Oscuras para encontrar una forma de destruir el alma de Voldemort.

Ginny se volvió hacia Hermione con las cejas en alto, denotando sorpresa y… ¿reproche? Hermione miró para otro lado como si no la hubiese notado.

—Sinceramente… —prosiguió Malfoy, se adivinaba un dejo de ansiedad en el tono— …me habría gustado que me lo comentaras antes… y no lo tomes a mal, no es que te lo esté reprochando. Pero me alegra saber que estuviste haciendo _algo_. La cosa es que _matar _almas es magia legendaria… en el sentido de que todo lo que tiene que ver con eso no son más que leyendas… no es real… y esa historia que leyeron sobre la creación de los dementors, es eso… un cuento, no es real. Los dementors ya existían mucho antes de que apareciera el primer mago sobre la Tierra.

—¿Cómo es que sabés todo eso? —preguntó Harry.

—Es esa cosa muggle… la… —se volvió hacia Hermione— ¿Cómo fue que la llamaste?

—La Huesuda, La de la guadaña… la alegoría tradicional de la Muerte. Al parecer incluso antes de que la sociedad mágica se organizara, ya existían los dementors que absorbían el alma de los vivos. Para los muggles pasó a ser un mito…

—En eso de que pasara a ser un mito, los magos tuvimos mucho que ver. —apuntó Draco pomposo.

—Pero, lo que nos interesa es la destrucción de almas. —dijo Ginny— ¿Qué podés decirnos de eso?

—Es algo que no se puede hacer. Aunque sí se cree que los dementors destruyen las almas que absorben, hasta ahora no hay documentada ninguna sesión espiritista que haya podido convocar el espíritu de alguien que hubiese sucumbido al beso de un dementor.

Harry se estremeció recordando el espantoso momento en que el dementor se le había acercado… Ginny le apretó la mano y lo hizo volver al presente.

—En lo que deberían concentrarse… —continuó Malfoy, no se le habían pasado por alto las manos entrelazadas— …es en tratar de cortar el vínculo de Voldemort con el mundo de los vivos. La mayoría de las almas, cuando el cuerpo muere, pasan a otro plano de existencia. Pero Voldemort ha hecho algo para quedar atado a nuestro mundo. ¿No hablaste de nada de esto con Severus? Estoy seguro de que él sabe mucho sobre el asunto.

Harry se dejó caer sentado en una silla. —Harry… —empezó a decir Ginny.

—Dame unos momentos. —pidió él en el lenguaje de ellos. Harry repasó las memorias de Snape que había conservado. No recordaba nada que explicara de qué forma Voldemort había atado su alma al plano de existencia real. —No… si sabía algo sobre eso… esas memorias no las tengo.

Malfoy alzó las cejas con desconcierto. —¿Hablaste con él o no?

Harry se volvió hacia él y respondió en inglés: —No… pero voy a hacerlo.

Hermione suspiró y se puso de pie. —Bueno… quedamos así. Voy a ver por dónde anda Ron, debe de haberse perdido entre los estantes.

_Se está comportando de manera extraña._ Fue el pensamiento que intercambiaron Harry y Ginny.

_¿Te molestaría…?_ le pidió Harry.

_Voy a ver qué puedo averiguar._ Ginny se puso de pie y la siguió.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Harry le preguntó: —¿Hablaste con Severus?

—Sí.

—¿Arreglaron las cosas?

—Eso creo. —respondió Malfoy. Por alguna razón evitaba mirarlo directo a los ojos, pero Harry decidió que por el momento no le iba a preguntar por qué.

oOo

Durante el almuerzo, Luna no estaba entre los Ravenclaws.

—Está pasando por un muy mal momento. —explicó Hermione. Harry asintió.

—Hermione tiene algo que contarnos. —dijo Ginny.

Hermione hizo una cara.

—¡Vamos! —la urgió Ginny.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Ron.

Hermione suspiró, era como si tratara de juntar valor para decir algo que le resultaba vergonzoso. La pausa se prolongó bastante, finalmente anunció: —Creo que soy vidente.

—¿¡Cómo!? —exclamaron los otros tres al unísono.

—Bueno… al principio cuando fui a ver a Sybil sólo fingía… para convencerla y que accediera a prestarme los libros… pero después… después empecé a tener algunas visiones menores. Era como si… —hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño—…como si de pronto _supiera _que algo era cierto… pero algo que yo no tenía por qué saber…

—Las profecías de la batalla… —susurró Harry—…vos _sabías _que existían y sabías adónde ir a buscar para confirmarlo.

Hermione asintió. —Sí, cosas como ésa.

—¿Y lo de hoy…? —preguntó Ginny.

—Cuando me pegó el hechizo _vi_ todo lo que pasó mientras estaba desmayada. Y después _vi_ lo que iba a pasar en el despacho de Dumbledore. Y _vi _lo que iba a pasar en el portal con Luna y Crabbe. —se estremeció— Y que íbamos a ir a la biblioteca con Malfoy y que él nos iba a ayudar a encauzar la investigación. Y Malfoy realmente quiere ayudarnos. —enfatizó volviéndose hacia Ron.

Ron asintió. —Sí ya me había dado cuenta… pero todavía me resulta difícil y raro sentarme al lado de él.

—La de Malfoy fue la más vívida de las visiones que tuve hasta ahora. Se lo voy a contar a Sybil esta tarde, a ella le va a interesar mucho saberlo.

Ginny le sonrió intencionada, Hermione revoleó los ojos. —Está bien… sí, admito que estaba equivocada, no es una total farsante.

Hubo risas de los otros tres. Ron la rodeó con un brazo. —Hermione, ¡es genial! ¿Cómo es que no nos habías dicho nada?

Sonrió avergonzada. —Pensé que se iban a reír de mí.

—¿Cómo fuiste a pensar algo así? —dijo Harry sin dejar de reírse y agregó malicioso— A ver… ¿qué es lo que estoy a punto de decir a continuación?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. —Te vas a disculpar conmigo.

—¡Exacto! Perdón.

Hermione también se echó a reír.

—Hermione… —dijo Ginny poniéndose seria—…¿qué hubiera pasado con Luna y Crabbe si no íbamos?

—Probablemente el auror ése lo hubiera matado. Y si eso hubiera pasado… Luna no habría podido soportarlo.

—¡Merlín! —susurró Harry— ¡Le salvaste la vida a Crabbe!

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Son muchas las cosas que pasaron esta mañana, ¿no?

—No entiendo cómo podés mostrarte tan indiferente. —dijo Ginny.

Hermione volvió su atención al plato. Era claro que no quería seguir hablando del asunto. Pero luego de unos segundos dijo. —Ah, Harry… y otra cosa… tenés que hablar con Snape lo antes posible… pero no trates de presionarlo demasiado… sobre ningún tema.

Harry la miró inquieto. Evidentemente se trataba de un consejo críptico de la vidente. —De acuerdo. —respondió.

Severus estaba en ese momento en la mesa del personal, conversando con la profesora Sinistra. Hablaría con él esa noche. Luego dirigió los ojos a la mesa de Slytherin, cruzó miradas con Malfoy. Le sonrió. Malfoy le devolvió una media sonrisa.

Un gesto muy simple, pero lo llenó de satisfacción… y ya no tenían que disimular.

oOo

Bajó a los subsuelos esa noche cubierto con el Manto. Snape estaba en el aula Pociones, trabajando muy absorto sobre un caldero. Harry le expuso la mente al entrar, Severus se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de dejar caer un frasco.

Alzó la cabeza, tenía el ceño fruncido; sus ojos se clavaron el espacio vacío delante de él. Parecía muy enojado.

Harry se quitó el Manto. —Perdón… quizá sea mejor que vuelva en otro momento.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar conmigo, Potter? —el tono había sido calmo pero Harry creyó detectar una veta incisiva.

—Quería hablarle… sobre cómo matar a Voldemort. —lo había llamado Potter, Harry prefirió recurrir al trato formal.

—Ya veo. —Snape puso el caldero en estasis, bloqueó la puerta con un encantamiento y enfiló hacia la oficina, Harry lo siguió. —¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? —preguntó una vez que se hubieron sentado.

—¿Puede lograrse? —preguntó Harry— Más específicamente… ¿puede deshacerse lo que sea que Voldemort haya hecho para anclar su alma a nuestro plano de existencia? No encuentro nada al respecto en las memorias.

—Es así porque yo no tengo memorias sobre eso. El Señor Oscuro había estado experimentando consigo mismo durante décadas antes de que yo me uniera a sus filas. Desconozco el tipo de magia que lo mantiene "anclado", tal como Ud. lo pone.

—¿Es posible destruirlo de alguna forma?

—Si la hubiera, señor Potter, sería Ud. el encargado de ponerla en práctica.

—Eso no me sirve de nada, profesor.

—Lamento decepcionarlo.

Se miraron durante un rato en silencio. El rostro de Snape cubierto por la máscara inexpresiva.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y bajó todas las barreras mentales. _Sev, ¿qué pasa?_

Snape desvió la mirada. Era claro que no quería entrar en la mente de Harry.

—Estaba preocupado por vos. —dijo Harry en voz alta.

—No hay razón para inquietarse. Estoy muy bien.

—No me lo parece.

—No todo es siempre lo que parece, señor Potter. —Harry sospechaba que sus palabras tenían algo que ver con Malfoy.

Harry volvió a levantar sus barreras. Snape volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que querés que haga, Severus?

—Para empezar… no quiero que se cuele furtivamente en mi laboratorio… si quiere hablar conmigo, haga como los otros alumnos, venga antes del toque de queda, golpee y espere a que le autorice el ingreso.

Harry iba a protestar pero se acordó de lo que le había dicho Hermione: _No lo presiones…_

—Está bien… ¿qué sugiere que haga respecto de Voldemort? —de vuelta al trato formal.

Snape pensó durante unos segundos. —Estoy trabajando en eso. Cuando haya arribado a alguna conclusión se lo haré saber.

—¿Y mi entrenamiento?

—Continúe practicando con la señorita Weasley, por ahora. Voy a hablar con el director sobre el asunto… creo que en esa área yo ya no puedo servirle de ninguna ayuda.

Harry lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que oía. —¡Pero…!

—Señor Potter, creo que dado como están las cosas… el vínculo entre nosotros es más dañino que beneficioso. Será mucho más productivo que sea el señor director el que se ocupe de su entrenamiento de ahora en más.

Harry lo miraba boquiabierto. Se sentía muy herido, además. Severus se lavaba las manos. Harry quería saber por qué, pero no se atrevía a preguntar… por orgullo quizá.

Reacomodó sus rasgos hasta volverlos tan inexpresivos como los de Snape. —Muy bien, que así sea… le agradezco toda la ayuda que me ha brindado hasta ahora… y le pido disculpas por haberle hecho perder el tiempo esta noche con mi visita no anunciada. No es necesario que me acompañe hasta la puerta, conozco el camino. Buenas noches, profesor.

oOo

Sus amigos lo estaban esperando en la sala común, Ginny lo abrazó al verle la cara cuando entró.

—Parece que la conversación no resultó del todo bien, ¿que pasó? —preguntó Ron.

Harry se volvió hacia Hermione. —¿Habría resultado peor si lo hubiese presionado?

Hermione asintió mirándolo con ojos compasivos. —Sí… mucho peor.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza. —Gracias… entonces. —masculló y partió escaleras arriba a los dormitorios. Trató de ocuparse con los deberes asignados para el día siguiente pero le fue imposible concentrarse.

oOo


	22. De rencillas, reconciliaciones y poder

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 22 – De rencillas y reconciliaciones y de poder**

—No le preguntes. —dijo Ron— Hacé la convocatoria y listo.

Hermione frunció los labios con desaprobación. —Tenemos que avisarle con antelación.

—Se lo dijimos la semana pasada. —razonó Ron— Ya sabe.

—Pero no le habíamos dicho el día. Y nos había pedido que cuando fijáramos el día teníamos que comunicárselo.

—Si se lo decimos no lo va a autorizar. —dijo Ginny.

—Por lo que mejor es no decírselo. —insistió Ron— Si no se lo decimos no es una desobediencia.

—Tu lógica hace agua por todos los costados, Ron. —replicó Hermione exasperada.

—Bueno, paren. —comandó Harry, harto de la discusión. Respiró hondo y trató de resumir. —Veamos… necesitamos entrenar al ED… si los ataques son una indicación de que…

—Sobre eso no cabe duda. —interpuso Ginny.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. —la secundó Hermione.

Harry asintió. —La guerra se nos viene encima. Pero hemos tenido un ataque de cuatro mortífagos extraños la semana pasada y otro de tres alumnos mortífagos después… y por lo tanto Dumbledore de ninguna manera va a permitir una convocatoria con los galeones porque sería muy peligroso.

—Que lo permita o no… no es algo de lo que podamos estar seguros. —dijo Hermione pero sin convencimiento.

—Bueno… entonces se lo voy a preguntar. —concluyó Harry— Quizá se dé el milagro.

Ron revoleó los ojos, Hermione asintió aprobando.

—Mientras tanto… —retomó Harry— ¿Pueden ir organizando algunos ejercicios para los pelotones? Piensen en algunos obstáculos que podamos montar en la Sala de los Pedidos. Es necesario que entrenemos aunque no podamos organizar una maniobra a gran escala como la otra vez.

Ginny y Hermione mostraron su acuerdo. Ron hizo una cara pero terminó por aceptar con reticencia.

Harry miró hacia la mesa de profesores. Dumbledore no se había hecho presente para el desayuno. Sus ojos derivaron hacia Severus, Harry sabía que debía de haber detectado su mirada a través del vínculo, no obstante el profesor de Pociones no mostró signo alguno de reconocimiento.

Harry suspiró. Los cuatro se pusieron de pie y salieron del Gran Salón. Ginny, Hermione y Ron tomaron la dirección hacia la Sala de los Pedidos. Harry se separó para ir al despacho de Dumbledore. De inmediato notó que alguien lo seguía. Sonrió. Era Malfoy. Se detuvo sin darse vuelta para permitirle que lo alcanzara.

Sintió dos brazos poderosos que lo atrapaban desde atrás y la punta de una varita se le clavó en el cuello. —Vení conmigo si sabés lo que te conviene. —susurró urgiéndolo la voz de terciopelo en su oreja.

Se dejó arrastrar hasta un aula vacía y oscura. Con un floreo de varita, Malfoy trabó la puerta y con otro encendió una de las antorchas. Un tercer movimiento de muñeca los rodeó con un encantamiento silenciador. Finalmente apuntó la varita directo al corazón de Harry. Quien levantó las manos rindiéndose.

—Desvestite. —ordenó Malfoy perentorio con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios— Voy a aprovecharme de vos para darles rienda suelta a mis más bajos instintos.

—¡Ay, pobre de mí! ¡Estoy a tu merced! —exclamó Harry encantado.

oOo

Media hora después, contentos y más que satisfechos llegaron ante las gárgolas.

—Tengo que pedirle permiso para hacer una convocatoria.

—Te veo después entonces.

—Podrías subir conmigo.

Malfoy lo miró dubitativo. —No sé para qué te molestaste en venir, te va a decir que no naturalmente.

Harry rió. —Eso mismo fue lo que dijo Ron.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Te agradecería que no me compararas con el Weasel.

—¡Ojo, Cara de Hurón!

—¡Andá a cagar, Frentecortada!

Las gárgolas les abrieron paso aunque no habían pronunciado la contraseña. —¡Qué raro! —se sorprendió Harry— Se diría que me estaba esperando. —subieron y golpearon a la puerta.

—Adelante, Harry. —invitó la voz del director.

Lupin estaba sentado junto al escritorio sorbiendo una taza de té. Aparentemente Dumbledore y él acababan de dar cuenta de un abundante desayuno.

—Ah, buen día señor Malfoy… —dijo Dumbledore— Debería haberme imaginado que vendría Ud. también. Supongo, Harry, que has venido a pedirme permiso para la convocatoria.

Harry se ruborizó. —En realidad tuvimos una discusión bastante agitada durante el desayuno… había quienes pensaban que era mejor no corroborar la autorización.

—¿Y qué decidieron finalmente?

—Bueno… aquí me ve… Dados los acontecimientos recientes lo más probable es que obtenga una negativa… siempre es posible un milagro, sin embargo.

Dumbledore rió. —Ciertamente, los milagros son siempre posibles.

—¿Cuento con su permiso entonces? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—De ninguna manera. —intervino Lupin— Pero quizá podamos encontrar alguna alternativa.

oOo

En lugar de maniobras en gran escala, el ED iba a practicar enfrentando en la Sala de los Pedidos a una variedad de creaturas oscuras. Harry estaba encantado con la alternativa. Recordaba el comentario que le había hecho Luna días antes. Ni Dumbledore ni Lupin se habían sorprendido cuando les había hecho mención al respecto.

Cuando más tarde les trasmitió la novedad a sus amigos, Hermione frunció el ceño incrédula. —¿Luna te había dicho de qué clase de creaturas se trataba?

—Bueno, no… en ese momento Crabbe salió dando un portazo… ¡mierda! ¡Fue por eso que se enojó tanto!

Hermione sonrió compasiva. —No me parece mala la idea… pero yo no tomaría muy en serio lo que dice Luna…

—Yo pensé que ahora eran amigas…

—Así es… pero hay que reconocer que Luna tiene tendencia a…

—¿A qué? —interpuso Harry sin disimular su irritación.

Hermione suspiró. —A creer en cosas que no existen.

—¿Como unicornios? ¿O vampiros?

—Eugh… Potter… —intervino Malfoy.

Harry se volvió hacia él y le dijo exasperado. —Malfoy, ya sé que los unicornios y los vampiros existen. A lo que voy es que tanto Hermione como yo fuimos educados por muggles que no creen que existan.

—¡¿Los muggles no creen en los vampiros?! —exclamó Malfoy sonriendo— ¡Ja! Debe de ser por eso que tan frecuentemente terminan siendo víctimas de ellos.

Harry y Hermione lo amonestaron haciéndole una cara, Malfoy consideró prudente borrar la sonrisa.

—A lo que iba, Hermione… —retomó Harry— ¿Entendés mi razonamiento?

—Perfectamente… y vos, ¿entendés el mío?

—Tenés que reconocer que no le falta razón, cumpa. —dijo Ron.

—No se trata de una idea de Luna solamente… a Dumbledore y a Lupin no los sorprendió cuando se lo conté… creo que algo sabían…

—Tal como dije antes… no me parece mala idea. —concedió Hermione.

Harry asintió conforme. —Voy a hablar con Luna para que me aclare a qué creaturas se refería.

—Perfecto… —dijo Ginny— Parece que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, ¿ponemos manos a la obra entonces?

oOo

La Sala de los Pedidos había cambiado para los nuevos ejercicios. El recinto principal semejaba un ancho y largo corredor de la escuela y había una serie de puertas laterales que conducían a "aulas". Entre el corredor y las "aulas" laterales tenían lugar las prácticas habituales de combate.

En un extremo del corredor había una gran puerta roja. De allí provendrían las creaturas que Lupin había seleccionado de antemano.

Ese día les tocaría enfrentarse contra un troll de montaña. Por turnos, cada pelotón enfrentaría a un troll hasta vencerlo. La Sala proveería otro troll para el pelotón siguiente.

—Realmente tenés un grupo excelente, Harry. —lo congratuló Lupin ya finalizado el ejercicio.

—Muy buenos elementos y muy buenos líderes.

—Pero vos sabés inspirarlos. —Harry desestimó el elogio encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo, Remus?

—Sí, Albus me pidió que supervise las sesiones del ED. Espero que no te moleste.

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros. —Supongo que nunca viene mal algo de apoyo adicional.

—Pero no parecés muy entusiasmado. Repito, es formidable lo que has logrado. Albus está más que satisfecho. Me comentó que nunca antes en su prolongada carrera había visto a la escuela tan unida.

—Bueno… gracias… —atinó a decir Harry con cierto orgullo pero también con un poco de vergüenza por el halago.

—¿Y cómo van tus otras cosas…? —Remus vaciló un instante— El asunto…eh… de tu cabeza…

Harry desvió la mirada. —Eh… mejorando de a poco… durante esta semana voy a seguir trabajando en eso con Ginny.

—¿Qué dice el profesor Snape?

—Eso justamente… que trabaje con Ginny. Y que cuando esté listo… que retome el entrenamiento en Legilimencia… con Dumbledore.

Lupin lo miró extrañado. —¿Y por qué no con él?

La mirada de Harry se ensombreció. —Dice que el vínculo entre nosotros constituye un obstáculo para el entrenamiento.

—¿Querés que hable con él?

—No… mejor no… tengo la impresión de que no haría sino empeorar las cosas.

oOo

Ese lunes ya corrían rumores de que Potter y Malfoy no eran solamente amigos sino que estaban saliendo… y que no se trataba de algo reciente. La mitad de la escuela no creía que fuera cierto. Dentro de la otra mitad las opiniones variaban.

La mayoría del alumnado declaraba que Malfoy no le caía bien. Pero otra mayoría admitía que en algún momento se había sentido muy atraída sentimentalmente por el rubio. Evidentemente había un extenso solapamiento de esas dos mayorías. También una mayoría se había sentido muy atraída en algún momento por Harry. También lo habían criticado y detestado aunque en el momento presente casi ninguno se animara a admitirlo.

La pareja estaba en boca de todos. Que si el uno era demasiado bueno para el otro, que si se estaban manipulando y usando mutuamente… a muchos directamente les parecía un disparate la mera idea de que estuvieran juntos… esto es "juntos".

Todo se hablaba a espaldas de Harry, pero los rumores terminaban indefectiblemente llegándole. Ginny reconvenía a muchos en voz alta, pero de poco servía, y Harry podía detectar a través del vínculo que la situación más que fastidiarla la divertía.

—Yo creo que es ¡tan romántico! —dijo Dean en _falsetto_, suscitando risitas en toda la mesa.

—¡Callate, Dean! —lo amonestó con brusquedad Ginny. Pero ella también se reía.

—¡Bueno, ya me cansé! —farfulló Harry, se cargó la mochila y se largó del Gran Salón. Malfoy que también había estado desayunando lo alcanzó unos segundos después.

—¿Adónde vas tan apurado? —le preguntó Malfoy sonriendo.

—¡Lejos de todo ese cotilleo enfermante! —respondió Harry enojado— ¿A vos no te fastidia?

—Potter, a vos te hace mucha falta aprender a manejar la notoriedad. —Harry revoleó los ojos sin detenerse— Lo que quiero decir, —prosiguió Malfoy— es que vos… sos Harry Potter, el único e irrepetible… ¡por supuesto que todos van estar hablando de vos si se corre el rumor de que estás cogiendo con Draco Malfoy! ¡Es un chisme bomba!

—¡No es asunto de ellos!

—Eso no viene al caso. Mirá… —Malfoy lo agarró de un brazo y lo hizo detener. Lo miró directo a los ojos— ¿Vos querés acallar los rumores?

—Sí.

—Dejá de ocultarte entonces. Hagamos todo abiertamente, si todos saben sin dudas que estamos juntos, a los dos días deja de ser novedad y ya no van a tener de qué hablar.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad. —Malfoy, como vos lo ponés… yo soy Harry Potter, el único e irrepetible, siempre van a tener algo de qué hablar.

Malfoy asintió. —Sí… algo de razón tenés.

—Dejando eso aparte… ¿por qué cambiaste de actitud? Hace unos días hiciste un escándalo porque te enteraste de que tres personas sabían de lo nuestro y ahora te importa un pito que todos estén al tanto.

Malfoy se recostó contra la pared. —La situación cambió.

—Obviamente, al parecer. —apuntó Harry burlón.

—Lo que te digo es en serio. Yo no quería que Voldemort se enterara. Yo iba a elegirte a vos… pero discretamente. Pero después de lo que pasó… bueno, todos saben, Voldemort y mi padre incluidos… ya no hay razón para guardar el secreto. Da igual que lo grite a los cuatro vientos, ¡estoy cogiendo con el enemigo! ¡Me estoy volteando al El Niño que Sobrevivió! Eso me pone en riesgo, sin dudas, pero nada puedo hacer al respecto… salvo disfrutarlo… gozar de mi amante… si hasta me dan ganas de alardear.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y empezó a mirar alrededor buscando algún lugar discreto adonde pudieran ir a gozar y disfrutar.

—Entonces, Potter… —susurró Malfoy con voz de seda y lamiéndose los labios— ¿vale la pena preocuparse de guardar el secreto? La mejor manera de hacerlos callar es hacerlo público.

—¿Qué idea tenés en mente? —los alumnos iban saliendo del Gran Salón, el corredor iba llenándose de gente.

—Acercate… —ronroneó Malfoy.

Harry se le aproximó y dejó caer la mochila al suelo. Malfoy le posó una mano en la nuca y le reclamó la boca con un beso apasionado, minucioso y prolongado. Harry respondió ávido. Poco le importó que estuvieran dando un show delante de todos.

Cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar, tomó a Malfoy de la mano. —Vamos, acompañame a clase.

oOo

A partir de ese momento pasaba con Malfoy la mayor cantidad de tiempo que podía. Y si los demás murmuraban… poco le importaba… y hasta era mejor darles tema para hablar… que se mantuvieran ocupados con los chismes ayudaba que todos se olvidaran un poco de la guerra.

La única vez que se sintió incómodo fue en clase de Pociones cuando Malfoy se le sentó al lado antes de empezar y le dio un piquito en la mejilla. Severus se mantuvo imperturbable y más distante que nunca pero notó las ondas heladas que le llegaban del profesor. Sin dudas tenían que ver con su ahora explícita y desenfadada relación con Malfoy.

oOo

Durante la cena, Ron y Ginny redactaron una carta para Percy. Le informaban que los fines de semana en Hogsmeade habían sido cancelados y que si quería visitarlos en la escuela iba a ser necesario que se pusiera antes en contacto con el director.

Mientras estaban en eso, Harry divisó a Luna. Cruzó el salón hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw y se le sentó al lado.

—Hola, Luna, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó amable.

—Ah… Harry… ¿Cómo te va? —sonaba tan distraída como siempre— ¿Querés un pancito? —ofreció.

—No, gracias. —declinó Harry— ¿Quería saber si ya te sentías mejor?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Sí, mejor… supongo.

Harry asintió. —Bueno… quería decirte que nos vamos a juntar en la biblioteca después de la comida… ¿querés venir?

Ella no contestó enseguida, se rascó la cabeza. —¿Malfoy va a ir también? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sí.

—Humm… —enrolló un dedo en una de las trenzas— Tengo otras cosas que hacer…

—Está bien… ¿y mañana a la tarde?... sólo vos y yo.

—De acuerdo.

Harry sonrió. Aparentemente no le guardaba rencor por lo ocurrido con Crabbe. Ya vería alguna forma de sacar el tema de las creaturas oscuras cuando se reunieran al día siguiente en la biblioteca.

oOo

Esa noche, cuatro Gryffindors y un Slytherin se reunieron para investigar en la Sección Restringida de la biblioteca. En realidad era una tarea difícil, desconocían la magia que Voldemort había usado para anclar su alma al plano de existencia real, ¿como encontrar un conjuro contra algo que no se sabe qué es?

Luego de una hora de trabajo el ambiente empezó a caldearse. Hermione mencionó la cuestión que el miedo era un elemento central y recurrente en casi todas las profecías que había consultado. Malfoy había replicado con cierta exasperación que eso no era de extrañar puesto la principal arma de Voldemort siempre había sido el miedo. Ron saltó increpándolo, que no tenía que usar ese tono con su novia. Y a partir de ahí las cosas fueron empeorando. Antes de que llegaran a mayores Harry decidió que era mejor una retirada estratégica. Agarró a Malfoy de un brazo y lo acompañó hasta los dormitorios de Slytherin en los subsuelos.

Aprovecharon para una larga sesión de besos y sensuales franeleos. Finalmente se despidieron y Harry emprendió el regreso.

Había luz en el aula de Pociones cuando pasó por delante. Se detuvo y golpeó.

—Pase.

Harry asomó la cabeza. —¿Profesor?

Snape no levantó la vista. —¿Qué necesita, señor Potter?

—Hum… —Harry entró— …vine para… esto es… quería…

Severus alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada dura y desdeñosa que Harry hacía mucho que no le veía.

Harry carraspeó sonoramente y recomenzó. —Necesito practicar Legilimencia y preciso también terminar de organizar las memorias propias y ajenas en mi mente.

Severus volvió a bajar la vista. —Creo que ya le había dejado en claro…

—Necesito el pensieve. —lo interrumpió Harry— Ginny me va a ayudar pero necesito el pensieve.

Severus no alzó los ojos pero soltó la pluma.

Harry prosiguió. —Sé que Ud. no quiere que venga acá pero supongo que tampoco querrá que me lleve el pensieve con sus memorias a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Hubo un largo silencio. Finalmente, siempre sin mirarlo, Severus dijo: —El miércoles a la noche. A las siete y media. Venga con la señorita Weasley ocultos bajo el Manto. Podrán practicar hasta el toque de queda. ¿Le parece bien?

Harry no respondió de inmediato. Esperó hasta que los ojos de Severus cambiaron de dirección hasta encontrarse con los suyos. —Me parece bien. —contestó.

oOo

Harry estaba enojado cuando se fue a acostar. Y apenas se durmió se encontró en la mente de Voldemort. Pero no se parecía en absoluto a lo que había visto otras veces. Era un océano de cuasi vacío. Una nada confusa de emociones oscuras, magia oscura, intenciones oscuras. Parecía no haber quedado nada de humano. Harry se cuidó de "tocar" nada. No intentó escudriñar. Ni siquiera quería "mirar" a su alrededor. Quería despegarse cuanto antes de esas sombras que lo envolvían. Se rodeó lo más rápido posible de todas las paredes que levantar para aislarse… y con esfuerzo logró despertarse.

Estaba tirado en el suelo, sudoroso y temblando. Ron y Neville estaban parados a su lado. Dean y Seamus lo observaban desde sus respectivas camas. Neville se agachó.

—Harry, ¿qué te pasa?

Ron le alcanzó los anteojos, Harry se los calzó y miró aturdido y con desconcierto a su alrededor.

—Se ha vuelto la esencia de la magia oscura. —susurró— No sé qué busca… cuál es su juego. No queda nada de humano en él, sólo una cáscara… y poder…

Harry miró a Ron. —¿Por qué haría una cosa así? Separar la consciencia… de su control. ¿De qué modo le puede resultar eso una ventaja?

Ron cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra un poste de la cama. La estrategia era su área… podían ocurrírsele algunas hipótesis…

—¿Trasladó su consciencia a otra persona?

—No sé… quizá.

—Bueno… debe de ser una estratagema que tiene que ver con el poder, dado que estamos hablando de Voldemort. —Neville, Dean y Seamus hicieron una mueca— Quizá esté relacionado con su propósito de volverse inmortal… mudándose a otro cuerpo. O quizá está tratando de cortar el vínculo con vos. Algo de lo que habías oído la última vez sugería algo por el estilo.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Seamus que no entendía nada.

—Hay algo muy malo que está a punto de ocurrir. —dijo Neville con tono sombrío.

Harry asintió. —Ojalá supiera de qué se trata…

oOo

Ya no pudo volver a dormirse. Apenas McGonagall levantó el sello de la Torre, corrió al despacho de Dumbledore. el director le sirvió un té y Harry trató de explicarle lo mejor que pudo lo que había experimentado… la sensación de poder hueco, de magia oscura sin propósito explícito, de ese abismo de maldad que parecía ser lo único que quedaba de Voldemort.

Dumbledore no pudo darle ninguna teoría que explicara lo que Voldemort se proponía… _o quizá no _quiso_ dármela_, pensó Harry con cinismo.

Estuvo sintiéndose muy frustrado todo el día. Y encima Malfoy le vino a hacer un planteo por el planeado encuentro _a solas_ con Luna

—Lo único que estoy diciendo, —expresó con voz de hielo— es que me resulta muy sospechoso que Lovegood quiera hablarte _en privado_ justo ahora… después que se malogró lo suyo con Crabbe.

Harry suspiró tratando de reunir paciencia. Seguramente Malfoy no le iba a hacer una escena monumental ahí en medio del pasillo pero le estaba declarando manifiestamente sus celos y su determinación de no compartirlo con nadie. Para posesivo, nadie mejor que Malfoy. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, Harry hubiera podido incluso sentirse halagado pero en ese preciso instante la actitud de Malfoy le resultaba ligeramente irritante. Y ciertamente no estaba como para enredarse con su novio en una discusión dialéctica llena de sutilezas.

—Mirá, —respondió bajando la voz— Luna y yo somos sólo amigos. Por lo tanto te agradecería mucho que no recurras a ese tipo de insinuaciones.

—Naturalmente, Cielo. —replicó Malfoy con tono carente de emoción— Debe de ser cierto… si vos lo decís. Será mejor que vaya a ocuparme del deber de Pociones. Me he enterado de que Snape les está impartiendo lecciones privadas a _ciertos_ alumnos.

Harry apretó los labios. —De vuelta con lo mismo… ¿sabés que, Malfoy? Me parece una excelente idea, andá a ver al profesor… y _mandale mis saludos_. Nos vemos en la cena.

No esperó contestación, giró abruptamente sobre sus talones y marchó hacia la biblioteca. Malfoy debía de haberse quedado echando humo por las orejas: _Nadie le da la espalda a un Malfoy y lo deja plantado de esa forma_… _ni siquiera cuando se está comportando como un perfecto pelotudo_. Llegó a la biblioteca, tomó asiento y dejó caer la frente contra la mesa… mucho se temía que igual iba a tener que presentarle una disculpa formal esa noche… y que el rubio no se la iba a hacer fácil.

—Hola, Harry. —saludó la voz de Luna.

Alzó la cabeza y trató de sonreírle.

—Parece que hemos tenido un día duro, ¿no? —Harry asintió, ella tomó asiento del otro lado de la mesa— Yo misma he tenido unos cuantos así últimamente.

—¿Cómo la vas llevando?

Ella encogió los hombros. —Para serte sincera, tuve una semana muy mala. Le escribí a mi papá y va a venir a buscarme, voy a pasar el fin de semana con él. Me va a venir bien un recreo.

—¿Y qué van a hacer juntos?

—Vamos a ir a cenar a un restaurante que a mi mamá le gustaba mucho. Quizá antes vayamos a visitar su tumba.

—Suena como un buen plan.

—Sí…

Siguieron charlando sobre trivialidades varias durante una hora, Luna se excusó entonces diciendo que tenía que adelantar los deberes porque durante el fin de semana le iba a quedar poco tiempo. Harry no había encontrado el momento propicio para preguntarle sobre la migración de las creaturas oscuras. Decidió que aunque no estuvieran seguros de si era algo cierto o no, iban a tener que estar preparados igual, por suerte Lupin los estaba ayudando justamente con eso.

oOo

Malfoy entró en el Gran Salón y enfiló directo a su mesa sin dignarse a dirigir la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para ver si Harry ya había llegado. Harry ya lo había anticipado, se excusó con sus amigos, se puso de pie, cruzó el Gran Salón y se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin al lado de su novio. Malfoy lo ignoró deliberada y olímpicamente.

Harry no desperdició tiempo en saludos, igual Malfoy no iba a contestarle, enojado como estaba. —Si tenés algo de tiempo libre esta noche podemos pasarlo juntos, ya les dije a mis amigos que no me esperaran de vuelta, que iba a estar ocupado.

Malfoy no respondió. En silencio comenzó a servirse, actuaba como si Harry no estuviera allí.

—Me parece que se quedaron enojados. —continuó Harry— Peor para ellos… es justo que te dedique mi tiempo a vos, hoy pude verte tan poco.

Más silencio. Malfoy llenó su vaso con jugo de calabaza.

—No comí nada en la mesa de Gryffindor. —prosiguió Harry— Supuse que vos ibas a compadecerte de mí y me ibas a invitar a comer algo acá… o quizá no, quizá tu decisión sea la de hacerme ayunar… como castigo.

Ninguna respuesta.

—Y si este último fuera el caso… —retomó Harry con tono dialogal— …entonces aceptaré estoicamente mi destino y pasaré hambre. Pero te quiero dejar en claro que estoy determinado a seguirte adonde quiera que vayas esta noche, así sea que tenga que conversar solo todo el tiempo.

Malfoy cortó un trozo del pollo asado y se lo llevó a la boca. Los otros Slytherin sonreían disimuladamente fingiendo no estar prestándoles atención pero no se perdían ni una coma del monólogo del Gryffindor que intentaba lograr lo imposible: engatusar a un Malfoy con palabras.

—Veamos entonces… ¿alguna vez te conté sobre todas las cosas que aprendí en la escuela muggle? Me acuerdo de una vez… todavía estaba en preescolar… una de las primeras cosas que nos enseñaron fue a colorear… nos daban unos dibujos simples y había que rellenarlos con colores… usábamos lápices de pasta… son unos palitos de cera de diferentes colores… a mí me había tocado el dibujo de un conejo saltando en el bosque… y me acuerdo de que el mío resultó el mejor de todos los trabajos… la maestra me felicitó… y como era el mejor lo pegó con chinches en el pizarrón. Pero mi primo Dudley, que ya a esa temprana edad era un imbécil…

—Potter, callate… y comé algo.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja, Malfoy había girado la cabeza y lo miraba con ojos desaprobadores. —¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta que te cuente cosas de mi vida? —inquirió con inocencia.

—No boludeces como ésa. Así que servite y comé, o si no andate.

Harry le hizo una breve venia y comenzó a cargar su plato. Cuando volvió a mirarlo de soslayo, la expresión del rostro de Malfoy había perdido toda dureza.

Los Slytherins a su alrededor no podían creerlo, todos los contemplaban boquiabiertos.

oOo

Después de la cena, Malfoy condujo a Harry a la sala común de Slytherin. Se acurrucaron juntos en el extremo de uno de los muy cómodos sofás. Conversaron durante un rato sobre las clases, los deberes, quidditch… y otros temas livianos.

Pasada una media hora, empezaron a acercarse algunos Slytherins miembros del ED que estaban interesados en saber qué nuevas creaturas les tocaría enfrentar en las próximas sesiones. Cuando Malfoy vio que Harry estaba dispuesto a ponerse a charlar con ellos los echó a todos sin pronunciar una sílaba, bastó una helada mirada asesina… huyeron alejándose despavoridos.

Malfoy agarró a Harry de un brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta su dormitorio. Una vez que hubieron entrado, trabó la puerta.

Malfoy fue a abrir su baúl, Harry se sentó sobre la cama y recorrió con los ojos la habitación. Se sentía un poco intimidado. Parecía más un museo que un cuarto para dormir. Estaba elegantemente decorado y reinaba una atmósfera solemne… Harry podía imaginarse cartelitos de "no tocar" en todos los muebles y objetos. Se sentía incluso culpable por haberse sentado sobre el inmaculado acolchado verde exquisitamente bordado. Había cruzado las manos sobre la falda y se mantenía quieto como un chico que se hubiera portado mal. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo inicuo de su actitud, sonrió y se tendió hacia atrás adoptando una posición más cómoda.

—Habías prometido que esta noche iba a ser para mí. —dijo Malfoy mientras rebuscaba en el baúl. Por suerte el tono de voz no había sonado fastidiado.

—Son los inconvenientes esperables cuando se es el novio de Harry Potter. O soy el mejor amigo de todos o el peor enemigo. No hay término medio. Pero igual atraigo a todos como un imán.

—Bueno… parte de ser un Malfoy implica que cuando uno quiere estar a solas con su novio, los demás deben mantenerse lo más alejados posible.

—Supiste arreglártelas muy bien para hacerlos disparar. —comentó Harry con una sonrisa.

Malfoy alzó la cabeza, con una satisfecha comisura en alto. De inmediato entrecerró los ojos y sus rasgos adquirieron una expresión crítica.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Humm… vos no encajás acá.

Harry rió. —Bueno… entonces quizá sea mejor que me vaya. —pero no hizo ademán de moverse.

—No… lo que quiero decir es que parecés fuera de tu elemento.

—Me siento fuera de lugar.

Malfoy asintió lentamente. —Cuando establecimos la tregua en diciembre… Persephone Haddens… ¿la ubicás?

Harry encogió los hombros. —Creo que sí… estuvo en la última sesión del ED, ¿no?... no me pareció que se sintiera muy entusiasmada…

Malfoy rió. —Sí, ésa misma… para tu información, es quizá una de las pocas personas que no están ni a tu favor ni en tu contra. Y tampoco está a favor de Voldemort y parecería que poco le importa la guerra. A ella no le interesa ni el poder ni el prestigio… solo la riqueza. Y dedica toda su astucia y todos sus recursos para procurarse una vida cómoda y libre de problemas. Su objetivo es casarse con alguien rico y vivir feliz por siempre jamás.

—Ah… —fue todo lo que acotó Harry.

—Fue a la última sesión del ED porque es lo que hacen todos en este momento. Pero lo cierto es que no tiene lealtades para ninguno de los dos lados. De todos modos… lo que te estaba contando… en diciembre se acercó para hablar conmigo… me dijo que lo de la tregua no le parecía ni bien ni mal… pero me aconsejó que no estableciera una _amistad _real con vos… porque vos nunca _encajarías_ acá… fue el término que usó.

Harry reflexionó un instante. —Quizá tiene razón… —empezó a decir, pero se acordó del Sombrero Seleccionador— …o quizá no.

Malfoy sonrió y volvió su atención al baúl. —No vayas a creer que su opinión me merece mucha consideración. El domingo a la mañana también me dijo que yo no debería haberme puesto en contra de mi familia… salvándote la vida… porque, agregó ella, si me quitan el nombre de Malfoy… yo como persona, perdería todo valor e interés.

Malfoy sacó dos cartas del baúl y alzó la vista. —Lo que ella no entiende es que ser un Malfoy no tiene que ver en realidad con llevar el nombre… ser un Malfoy es una actitud. Verás… el poder es una ilusión. Nadie tiene poder real sobre ningún otro. Yo no tengo poder sobre los otros Slytherins. Mi padre no tiene poder sobre la política. Voldemort no tiene poder sobre el mundo. Pero les _hacemos creer_ a todos que tenemos poder sobre ellos… y una vez convencidos… recién entonces el poder se vuelve real.

Harry lo miró con desconcierto. —Nunca me había puesto a pensar en el asunto… pero no sé si es como vos lo ponés… los profesores, por ejemplo… tienen poder sobre los alumnos.

Malfoy rió. —¿Qué poder? ¿Para obligarte hacer los deberes? ¿Y qué pasaría _si yo no quisiera _hacerlos? ¿Cómo podrían obligarme?

—Malas notas, penitencias, expulsión.

—Sí… pero sería siempre _yo_ el que _elegiría_ hacerles caso… pero podría _elegir_ la alternativa del castigo… incluso la expulsión. Claro que eso me traería inconvenientes, pero la vida no se termina… el asunto es que nadie quiere tener inconvenientes, quiere evitarlos… y se aviene a obedecer… es entonces que el poder adquiere entidad real.

—Sigo sin entender… vos planteás un cambio de percepción del asunto… pero en definitiva no cambiás nada…

—Potter, la _percepción_ es lo que marca toda la diferencia. Yo _elijo_ hacer los deberes porque _quiero_ aprender. Porque _quiero_ ser un mago poderoso. Los profesores no me pueden obligar a nada. _Yo_ _elijo_ lo que hago o no hago… lo que _yo decida_ hacer puede modificar mi vida… para bien o para mal… pero yo tengo libre arbitrio sobre mis decisiones y mi persona.

Malfoy se sentó sobre el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Las dos cartas sobre la falda.

—Mis compañeros de Casa salieron disparados y nos dejaron tranquilos porque yo los obligué. Mi mirada amenazadora los puso incómodos. Y yo tengo una reputación ganada… todos saben que no es conveniente fastidiarme. Pero en verdad yo no tengo poder real. Ellos _perciben_ mi supuesto poder… y eso basta para hacerlo real.

—¿Qué de Voldemort? Él tiene poder… tortura y mata a los que se le oponen.

—Sí. Sí lo tiene. Dos cosas al respecto… Primero, —Malfoy alzó un dedo— los únicos poderes que existen realmente son el de la creación y el de la destrucción. Crear algo que no existe o destruir algo que existe. Esto se traduce en que el único poder sobre los otros es el poder de la muerte. Voldemort lo sabe y lo pone en práctica. La muerte es lo único a lo que le tiene miedo. Y por eso te tiene miedo a vos… un chico de dieciséis años.

Harry asintió. —Y a un chico de poco más de un año.

—Exactamente. Pero en esa oportunidad existía sólo _su percepción_ de que vos pudieras hacerle daño… porque la lógica indicaba que un bebé indefenso mal podía ser un peligro…

Harry seguía confundido, todavía no alcanzaba a entender la diferencia sutil entre poder real y percepción… Voldemort temía a la muerte, ergo temía a Harry. Y el resultado era que Harry terminaba teniendo poder sobre Voldemort sin siquiera proponérselo.

—La segunda cosa, —Malfoy levantó otro dedo— es que Voldemort tortura y mata a los que se le oponen. Pero no puede torturar y matar _a todos_. Porque son demasiados los que se le oponen. Si todos se levantaran a un mismo tiempo contra él no tendría ni la más mínima posibilidad de detenerlos. Pero como ha torturado y matado en el pasado, la gente sabe que continuará haciéndolo. La gente teme al dolor. La gente teme a la muerte. No quieren alzarse y arriesgarse… a menos que ya no les quede otro recurso… y quizá ni siquiera entonces. Lo que ya había dicho antes percepción de amenaza y una reputación sólida. En eso reside el poder de Voldemort.

—Sin embargo hay quienes se han levantado… se han unido y han puesto y ponen sus vidas en riesgo. Eso implica que ese poder comienza a claudicar.

—Nosotros lo sabemos. Y Voldemort lo sabe. Su intención es no permitir que continúe… y un Voldemort desesperado por mantener su poder es peligrosísimo. Algo terrible va a ocurrir… más temprano que tarde.

—Lo sé… —dijo Harry con voz muy suave—…todo apunta a eso.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Los dos reflexionaban sobre el terror que se avecinaba y lo que podían hacer al respecto… si es que algo había que pudieran hacer.

—Pasando a algo menos sombrío, —dijo finalmente Malfoy con tono entusiasta al tiempo que levantaba las cartas— Yo _he elegido_ vivir.

—Excelente elección. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—La percepción del poder. —Malfoy le arrojó las cartas, aterrizaron sobre la falda de Harry— De mis padres. Amorosa y sutilmente me comunican que si no abandono Hogwarts me van a repudiar.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. Sin embargo la expresión de Malfoy era serena y la característica cuasi media sonrisa campeaba una vez más en sus labios.

—Me matarían si volviera a mi casa. —prosiguió con tono plácido— Y me hundiré en la miseria si no vuelvo. Y a pesar de que sé que me voy a sentir muy incómodo siendo pobre… me niego a reconocer poder alguno de mis padres sobre mí… y decido que no me importa terminar en la indigencia económica… es mucho más importante seguir vivo.

—¡Por la barba de Merlín, Malfoy! Lo lamento tanto… sinceramente te lo digo.

—Sí, yo también… pero ellos no alcanzan a darse cuenta de que yo sé que ser un Malfoy es mucho más que tener un nombre y mucho dinero. Eso es lo único que ellos pueden quitarme… lo demás no.

Malfoy recuperó las cartas y volvió a guardarlas en el baúl.

—Suficiente con todo este asunto, Potter. ¿Tenés ganas de echar un buen polvo?

Harry soltó una carcajada y lo alzó en sus brazos. Envueltos uno en el otro se tendieron juntos en silencio durante unos minutos. Finalmente Harry respondió. —Sabés qué, Malfoy… tengo unas ganas tremendas.

oOo


	23. Y así empieza

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 23 – Y es así como empieza…**

Harry tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa. Ron lo observaba receloso.

—No entiendo por qué no vas directamente a hablar con él sin más. —dijo, y Harry se dio cuenta de que realmente no lo entendía. Y sabía que tampoco entendía por qué Harry se hacía tanto problema por Snape.

Ron sabía de la noche en la que Harry le había salvado la vida, de las lecciones de Oclumencia, del vínculo y de la posesión. Pero incluso teniendo todos esos factores en cuenta, para Ron seguía siendo sólo Snape, que si bien había hecho mucho para la Orden, no por eso dejaba de ser un pérfido hijo de puta y un profesor malvado.

—Le toca mover a él. —dijo Harry simplemente— Igual no sabría qué decirle si intentara encarar una conversación.

—Pero es evidente que a vos te pone mal. Algo tendrías que hacer.

—Hay muchas cosas que me ponen mal.

Ginny levantó la vista del deber en el que se ocupaba. —¿Por qué vos no le escribiste a Percy cuando empezó a comportarse como un perfecto pelotudo?

—¡Por eso! ¡Porque actuaba como un pelotudo! —replicó Ron indignado— ¡Y escribirle no hubiese servido de…! Aahhh…

—Vamos, Harry, ya es la hora… —dijo Ginny cerrando los libros.

—Sí, y por mí no se preocupen. —apuntó Ron sarcástico— Yo me voy a quedar acá mientras ustedes van a ocuparse de cosas importantes… y mientras Hermione está en la torre de Trelawney… todos hacen cosas útiles excepto yo que me quedo acá al pedo…

—¡Anda a cagar, Ron! —le escupió ella con fastidio.

—¡Harry! —protestó Ron ante el insulto— ¿Vas a permitir que me hable de esa forma?

—¡Callate, Comadrejita! —le ordenó Harry a Ginny sonriéndole.

Ginny y Ron se rieron. Pero de inmediato Ron alzó un dedo admonitorio. —¿Sabés qué?… si no te conociera tan bien diría que Malfoy te está influenciando pésimamente.

—Así parece, ¿no? —respondió Harry y partió con Ginny hacia la salida.

Ron gruñó, sacudió la cabeza y se puso a trabajar en los deberes.

oOo

—¿Querés que sea yo la que hable? —ofreció Ginny mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—No. Te lo agradezco pero no. Ya estoy harto de este juego pasivo agresivo. Y todo lo empezó él. No voy a hacérsela fácil escondiéndome detrás de vos.

—Me parece bien. Yo sólo trataba de facilitarte las cosas a vos… pero creo que a la larga no serviría de nada.

Se cubrieron con el Manto en el extremo de un corredor desierto y emprendieron el descenso hacia los subsuelos. A partir de ese momento siguieron hablando mentalmente. Discutieron la posibilidad de que el vínculo entre Voldemort y Harry se estuviera debilitando; si tomaban en cuenta la última experiencia en la mente de Voldemort, Harry había podido aislarse y retirarse incontaminado. La práctica con Ginny lo iba a ayudar a determinar si realmente era así.

Harry respiró hondo y los dos ingresaron a la oficina de Snape. Harry le abrió la mente al descuido, casi como quien saluda, tal como había siempre hecho antes de la "pelea". Severus no mostró ninguna señal de haberlo notado. Así y todo, unos segundos después juntó sus cosas y se puso de pie.

Decepcionado, Harry cerró el vínculo. Ginny le apretó la mano a modo de consuelo.

Cuando llegaron ante la serpiente que guardaba la puerta de los aposentos, Snape pronunció con brusquedad: —_Hedor de pis de serpiente._

Harry apenas si pudo contener la risa. Le informó mentalmente a Ginny sobre la broma y una vez que entraron los dos estallaron en carcajadas. Harry quitó el Manto que los cubría sin parar de reír, Ginny estaba prácticamente doblada en dos.

—Cuando tengan a bien refrenar el ataque de hilaridad… —empezó a decir Snape con voz helada y autoritaria.

Ginny paró de reír y se incorporó de inmediato. Harry miró a Snape muy serio, con ojos cargados de reproche.

Snape vaciló un instante y luego marchó a abrir el armario ubicado en el otro extremo de la habitación. Harry lo consideró una victoria menor, Ginny se limitó a alzar una ceja expresiva.

—Y bueno, che… —le contestó Harry en el idioma de gemelos— Al menos puedo darme un pequeño gusto.

Ella le sonrió. Pero la voz de Snape les llegó dura e imperativa: —No les está permitido utilizar su lenguaje común mientras están acá. Quiero monitorear minuciosamente sus progresos, señor Potter.

—¿Ha decidido reconsiderar su decisión anterior? —le espetó Harry.

Snape, no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró. Trajo el pensieve y lo depositó sobre el diván.

_No tolera no ser el que controla todo, _le dijo Ginny mentalmente.

Harry reflexionó un segundo sobre el comentario, se acordó de la conversación que había tenido con Malfoy sobre el poder. Los dos se sentaron en el diván enfrentados y con el pensieve entre ellos.

_¿Creés que esté enojado por el poder que tengo sobre él? Quiero decir… por lo del vínculo y porque conozco buena parte de sus recuerdos. ¿Y que eso lo exaspera sobremanera porque en última instancia no soy más que un alumno del montón?_

Ginny arrugó la nariz. _Quizá… o quizá lo que más lo fastidia es no tener control alguno sobre vos._

_O que haya otros que sí lo tengan_, pensó Harry refiriéndose a Ginny y, más concretamente, a Malfoy.

—Creo que había dejado en claro que debían hablar en voz alta y en inglés. —interrumpió Snape.

Harry se volvió a mirarlo y bajó abruptamente sus barreras de Oclumencia. _Vos sos un diestro legilimente y nuestras mentes están vinculadas. Si querés saber de lo que estamos hablando bastaría un pequeño esfuerzo y algo de voluntad._

Agregó en voz alta. —Ud. me había dicho que el pensieve era mío. Lo dejé a su cuidado a modo de _favor_ hacia Ud.. Si le desagrada mi presencia, puedo llevarme el pensieve conmigo, de esa forma se libraría de que venga a importunarlo.

Sin esperar respuesta se volvió hacia Ginny. —¿Estás lista? —le preguntó en el lenguaje de ellos— Se me había ocurrido que podría tratar de revisar las bromas que les hacías a los mellizos como desquite por las te jugaban a vos… supongo que deben de haber sido muchas.

—Ahora está echando humo por las orejas de la indignación.

—Ya sé… —dijo Harry con tono distraído aunque también con una nota de culpa.

Ginny decidió que era mejor no insistir. —Empecemos…

Harry se zambulló en sus recuerdos. Luego de varios minutos de revisarlos, notó que no los estaba absorbiendo. Los recordaría ciertamente, pero desde la óptica de Ginny, no como propios. Podía separar sin problemas lo que era de ella y lo que era suyo.

—¿Podés sentir lo que estoy haciendo?

—Lo percibo… pero no sé si lo entiendo. —contestó Ginny.

—Tratá de bloquearme.

Ella lo intentó. —No puedo.

—Es distinto, pero no _tan_ distinto de lo que hacés cuando bloqueás nuestro vínculo… como cuando _estoy_ con Malfoy.

Ginny dejó oír una risita. —¿Distinto cómo?

—Es más limitado… específico… no cerrás todo el vínculo sino parte de él.

Ella trató una vez más, pero seguía sin encontrar la forma. A Harry se le ocurrió una idea. Sin dejar de revisarle las memorias, a través del vínculo fue mostrándole cómo funcionaba la magia de la Legilimencia y el modo en que podía bloquearla usando Oclumencia.

—Ah… —dijo ella en voz alta. Y Harry percibió que le iba levantando barreras que en segundos se tornaron muy sólidas.

Ella se reclinó sobre un costado. Los dos se miraron con asombro reverencial.

—Harry… tenés una mente poderosísima…

—Ginny… a mí me tomó semanas llegar a este punto… vos prácticamente me alcanzaste en segundos.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza. —¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que hiciste simultáneamente? Revisabas mis recuerdos con Legilimencia, me enseñabas Oclumencia a través del vínculo y me facilitabas la tarea de levantar las barreras para detenerte. ¡Por el amor de Merlín, Harry! Si podés hacer todo eso… —los ojos se le agrandaron incluso más mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse— …no creo que un mago con poderes corrientes hubiera podido _sobrevivir_ a la magia que vos desplegaste en las últimas semanas… quiero decir, el combate simultáneo contra seis magos poderosos, la posesión… el shock y el coma mágicos…

Severus se puso de pie y desapareció detrás de una puerta del fondo —Harry siempre había supuesto que se trataba de la del baño—. Detrás de él había dejado una estela de culpa. Harry tomó consciencia en ese momento de algo que lo aplastó como si le hubiese caído una tonelada de ladrillos encima. Se dejó caer de costado sobre el respaldo.

—¡Ay mierda!

oOo

Harry y Ginny se trasladaron a la biblioteca para continuar con la práctica de Legilimencia y Oclumencia. En poco más de una hora los progresos de Ginny en las dos disciplinas fueron formidables. Ginny le atribuyó todos los méritos a Harry, pero Harry tenía serias dudas de que eso fuera cierto. Ginny era mágicamente poderosa y el control que demostraba en todo momento era admirable… monumental… alucinante.

Finalmente Harry decidió que interrumpieran la práctica por esa noche. Se sentía culpable porque le estaba robando demasiado tiempo para que lo ayudara. Y ése era año de OWLs para ella, necesitaba el tiempo para dedicárselo a las tareas académicas. Ginny se avino pero antes quiso que le contara lo que había descubierto sobre Snape… lo que le había provocado esa sacudida súbita y violenta.

—No se trata de una sola cosa… son varios los factores. Algo tiene que ver lo del poder y el control de los que hablábamos antes… pero no es lo único, ni lo más importante. La vida de Severus está signada por la culpa… y se culpa por ser la causa de los problemas que he tenido últimamente… está convencido de que por su causa me he visto en peligro. A eso hay que sumarle los sentimientos que tiene por mí… _un alumno_ casi veinte años menor que él y que no ha alcanzado todavía la mayoría de edad.

—¿Y qué sobre Malfoy? ¿Te parece que los celos también juegan en el asunto?

—Sin dudas… y para peor siente celos de su ahijado… ¡Merlín! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes!? No es de extrañar que haya decido distanciarse. Y la forma más efectiva es volver a su papel de "profesor odioso". ¡Mierda!

—¿Y qué pensás hacer al respecto?

—Nada… no se me ocurre nada que pueda hacer… supongo que es algo temporal… finalmente va a tomar consciencia de que no es el vínculo que tengo con él lo que me pone en peligro… y con el tiempo el metejón que se agarró conmigo se le va a pasar… ¡mierda!, eso último que dije sonó tan presuntuoso…

—Quizá… pero lo que dijiste es cierto. Va a tener que buscar la forma de _manejar_ sus sentimientos por vos. A mí también me tocó, si vamos al caso… y casi toda la escuela estaba convencida de que nosotros dos íbamos a terminar casados.

Se miraron serios un segundo y luego los dos se echaron a reír.

oOo

Harry guardó una respetuosa distancia con Severus durante toda la semana. Por alguna razón sentía que el profesor se había dado cuenta de que Harry finalmente había comprendido las razones que lo habían llevado a establecer el distanciamiento entre ellos.

Trató de pensar lo menos posible en el asunto apartándolo de su cabeza. Tenía muchas otras cosas de qué ocuparse. Las sesiones del ED, los deberes, la investigación en la Sección Restringida para encontrar un modo de vencer a Voldemort. También tenía que dedicar bastante tiempo oficiando de mediador y de amortiguador entre sus amigos y Malfoy.

—Así es mi vida. —filosofó con cinismo cerrando un gran tomo polvoriento que no le había aportado ninguna información útil.

Suspiró y miró a sus amigos. Ginny y Ron ostentaban expresiones frustradas que debían ser muy similares a la que seguramente se dibujaba en su propia cara. Malfoy parecía muy absorbido en lo que estaba leyendo, pero Harry dudaba que fuera algo relacionado directamente con el objetivo de la investigación, Malfoy tenía una marcada tendencia a desviarse de las consignas cuando se topaba con algún tema de magia oscura que le resultara interesante.

Hermione seguía ocupada con los libros de profecías de Trelawney. Los últimos días los había vivido en perpetua inquietud. Cuando le preguntaban qué le pasaba contestaba con vaguedades, al parecer tenía el presentimiento de que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir pero no podía anticipar con precisión qué era lo que iba a pasar. Ya todos sabían que Hermione se ponía de muy mal humor cuando le preguntaban cualquier cosa relacionada con sus dotes de vidente. Trelawney le había dicho que debía tener paciencia, que con el tiempo su don se afianzaría y que las videncias se volverían más claras. Pero eso no la conformaba, siempre se había basado en la lógica, los razonamientos y el conocimiento que guardaban los libros… y la Adivinación poco y nada tenía que ver con todo eso… el supuesto "don" para ella constituía un martirio.

—Terminemos por hoy. —dijo Harry— Ya falta poco para el toque de queda.

Malfoy se fijó la hora y revoleó los ojos. Miró a todos a su alrededor con su habitual arrogancia. —Bueno… es una lástima que llegue a su fin una noche de viernes dedicada al estudio rodeado de Gryffindors. ¿La semana que viene a la misma hora?

Ron le dirigió una mirada dura. —No tenés ninguna obligación… el que a nosotros sí nos importe lo que le pueda pasar a Harry no quiere decir que a vos tamb…

—Ron… —lo cortó Harry con un gruñido. Cerró los ojos y se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Malfoy con su característica comisura alzada estaba mirando a Ron con maliciosa satisfacción. Era la misma expresión que Harry le había visto tantas veces en clase de Pociones después de una de las invectivas que Snape acostumbraba a sacudirle a los Gryffindors.

Harry amonestó a su novio entrecerrando los ojos. Malfoy le devolvió una de sus más logradas miradas de pretendida inocencia que obviamente no hubiese servido para engañar a nadie. Cuando los dos partieron hacia los subsuelos, Ron avanzaba un poco más atrás sonriendo para sus adentros, sabía que Malfoy iba a recibir una severa reprimenda por haber provocado a sus amigos instigando a una pelea.

oOo

Estaba acostado perezosamente en su cama mirando al techo. Muchas cosas le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Sabía que le iba a costar dormirse. Los demás seguían abajo en la sala común, disponía de bastante tiempo antes de que subieran… lo iba aprovechar para meditar.

Poco antes de la medianoche entraron Neville y Ron que venían a acostarse.

—¿A qué hora viene Percy mañana? —preguntó Neville.

—Después del desayuno. —dijo Ron— Lo habíamos invitado a desayunar con nosotros, naturalmente; pero nos mandó una lechuza diciéndonos que prefería hablar con nosotros a solas y en un entorno tranquilo y no en medio del "escandaloso bullicio" del Gran Salón durante el desayuno. —agregó imitando el tono pomposo de la voz de Percy.

Harry sonrió.

—Supongo que debés estar contento de recuperar a tu hermano. —dijo Neville animoso.

—Sí. —confirmó Ron.

Harry tenía las cortinas cerradas a su alrededor pero podía imaginar la sonrisa en los labios de Ron. Se puso contento por su amigo. A Harry la visita de Percy no lo entusiasmaba demasiado, pero sabía que esa reconciliación le iba a hacer mucho bien a sus amigos y a toda la familia Weasley, era algo que necesitaban.

Cerró los ojos y finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño.

oOo

Se despertó de repente. Alguien había corrido las cortinas. Dumbledore estaba de pie junto a la cama.

—Despertate, Harry. —le llegó la voz del director amable… y triste.

Harry estiró la mano, cogió los anteojos y se los calzó. Se esperaba lo peor. Cuando las noticias eran malas el director te mandaba a llamar… cuando era terribles venía el mismo a dártelas.

—¿De qué se trata, señor?

—Acompañame por favor, Harry.

—¿Quién…?

—Por favor, será mejor que hablemos en la sala común.

—Harry… ¿qué pasa? —le llegó la voz medio dormida de Ron desde la cama de al lado.

—¿Puede bajar Ron también? —preguntó Harry vacilante, no quería estar solo para oír la noticia de la muerte de alguien querido.

Dumbledore asintió. Unos minutos después estaban los tres sentados junto a la chimenea de la sala común.

—Harry… los Dursley fueron asesinados.

Por un instante el miedo que lo había invadido pareció diluirse. _Ah, se trata nada más que de ellos_, pensó. Pero luego lo asaltó una emoción terrible parecida a la que le había provocado la muerte de Sirius.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó con voz vacía.

Dumbledore dibujó una leve mueca. _Deben de haberlos torturado antes._ —Harry…

—¿Cómo? —insistió con tono duro.

—Los… diseccionaron vivos. A Vernon y Petunia los capturaron cuando volvían de una cena. A Dudley lo secuestraron en Smeltings. Los cuerpos fueron dejados abandonados en un parque cercano a Privet Drive.

—¿Hubo testigos?

—Sí, algunos miembros de la Orden entre ellos… no pudieron hacer nada… eran muchos mortífagos.

—¿Alguien más resultó herido o muerto?

—No.

—Así que el objetivo buscado era demostrar que la Orden no puede proteger a nadie, ni siquiera a los familiares de Harry Potter. Brillante. —concluyó con cinismo con una voz que no reconoció como la propia.

Sintió una mano sobre el hombro. Se volvió hacia Ron. —Lo lamento, cumpa.

—¿Dejaron la Marca Oscura en el lugar? —preguntó volviéndose otra vez hacia Dumbledore. Ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

El director asintió.

—Va estar en todos los diarios mañana.

Estaba todo tan mal… los Dursley nunca habían querido tener nada que ver con la magia… y los habían matado con magia. Los diarios lo iban a poner como una terrible tragedia para El Niño Que Sobrevivió… aunque siempre los había detestado… igual se sentía muy mal de que los hubiesen asesinado de esa forma.

Ginny apareció de pronto sentada a su lado. No dijo nada, no trató de abrazarlo, ni de tocarlo, ni de llegar hasta él a través del vínculo. Pero estaba a su lado… y eso era lo que Harry necesitaba. Los quería a los dos junto a él. Y a Hermione. Y a Malfoy. Y a Severus. Y a Remus. Y a Nicolas y Perenelle. Y a los otros Weasley. A todos los que consideraba como familia aunque no lo unieran lazos de sangre con ninguno de ellos.

Se quedaron sentados juntos en silencio mucho después de que Dumbledore se hubo retirado. Ginny había ido a despertar a Hermione. La vigilia se prolongó hasta que la Torre comenzó a despertarse. McGonagall vino a levantar los sellos, le dio un abrazo, le expresó sus condolencias y agregó que si en cualquier momento necesitaba conversar con alguien que ella estaba más que dispuesta a escucharlo.

Finalmente volvió al dormitorio y se preparó metódicamente para las actividades del día. Eligió una camisa y una toga nuevas, Percy era tan pomposo… iba a ser más conveniente que estuviera mejor presentable que lo habitual.

Bajaron al Gran Salón y tomaron asiento. Eran de los primeros en llegar.

Ginny fue la que quebró el silencio.

—No es necesario que vengas con nosotros para la reunión con Percy.

—Ya sé…

—Sí, cumpa. —intervino Ron— Estás pasando por un muy mal momento. Puede quedar para otra oportunidad.

—Pero… ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

—Aprovechá para pasar más tiempo con Malfoy. —sugirió Hermione apurando el resto de su taza de té. Harry le sonrió agradecido.

—Tentador… pero quiero hacer las paces con Percy… los voy a acompañar.

Ginny y Ron asintieron. Hermione hizo girar la taza vacía y fijó los ojos en el motivo que dibujaban las hojas en el fondo. Levantó la vista hacia la puerta justo cuando ingresaba Malfoy. El Slytherin vino directo hacia ellos y se sentó al lado de Harry.

Hermione depositó la taza sobre la mesa.

—Potter… —dijo Malfoy con voz suave—…¿estás bien?

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —el correo y el periódico no habían llegado todavía. ¿Tenía Malfoy otras fuentes?

—En Slytherin recibimos el diario más temprano. Nos gusta enterarnos de las novedades importantes antes que nadie.

—Estoy bien… —respondió Harry—…o al menos no tan mal.

Malfoy le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, no sabía qué más podía decirle. Harry se reclinó contra su mejilla, no sabía bien cómo sentirse.

Permanecieron unos minutos así. Finalmente Malfoy se separó un poco y dijo: —Vamos, comamos algo. A vos te espera un día trajinado poblado de pelirrojos y mucho me temo que yo no tengo espíritu para poder acompañarte a largo de tal martirio. —no lo había dicho con malicia, había sido una nota de humor para aflojar la tensión. Comenzaron a servirse.

Harry estuvo haciendo rodar la comida por el plato pero apenas si probó bocado. De pronto sintió un leve tanteo en la mente.

_Harry, ¿estás bien?_

Se enderezó un poco y giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores. Severus no estaba allí. Harry abrió bien el vínculo. Estaba en sus aposentos, acababa de enterarse por el diario.

_Estoy bien._

_¿Estás seguro? ¿Necesitás… algo?_

Había verdadera preocupación en las ondas que le llegaban. Harry, no obstante, no quería crearse demasiadas expectativas. Quizá no alcanzara para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes entre Severus y él.

_Estás muy turbado… es entendible._

_Estoy bien_. —repitió y sintió que el vínculo se cerraba.

—¿Era Snape? —preguntó Ron tentativamente.

Harry percibió que Malfoy a su lado se ponía tenso. Asintió titubeante.

—¿Su voz en _tu cabeza_? —preguntó Malfoy con un tono forzadamente calmo que a Harry no le sonó para nada bien.

—Es parte del vínculo entre ellos. —explicó Ron con inocencia.

—Ya veo… —dijo Malfoy—…parte del vínculo… _con Severus_.

—Malfoy, no creo que sea el momento de… —empezó a decir Ginny.

Pero Malfoy ya se había parado y marchaba hacia la salida.

—¡Mierda! —masculló Harry.

—¿Él no…? —aventuró Ron.

—No. —confirmó Harry con angustia— Debería habérselo dicho. Pero con lo celoso que es… pensé que sería peor.

Intervino Hermione. —Él sabía que había algo que no le decías. Aunque no sabía específicamente de qué se trataba. Es natural que se sintiera celoso.

—Si no voy a hablarle ya mismo, no va a dirigirme la palabra durante una semana o más.

—Andá. —lo instó Ginny.

—Es posible que me demore un poco… pero después los alcanzo… ¿les parece?

—Ningún problema, cumpa… y si te tomara mucho tiempo no te preocupes… para vos Malfoy es mucho más importante que Percy.

Harry salió del Gran Salón casi corriendo. Malfoy era más importante… incluso la muerte de los Dursley pasaba a segundo plano. ¿Hacia dónde habría ido?

Los subsuelos. La sala común de Slytherin.

Harry no iba a poder entrar. Aceleró para poder alcanzarlo antes. Malfoy seguramente estaría caminando con calma como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Los Malfoy no deben mostrar debilidad. Los Malfoy tienen poder… o inspiran la percepción de poder. Amenaza. Intimidación. Miedo. Malfoy no usaba esas armas contra Harry.

Pero igual tenía poder sobre él.

—Malfoy… —jadeó Harry, acababa de divisarlo, casi en el extremo del corredor.

Malfoy siguió avanzando como si no lo hubiera oído. Harry aceleró más aun y logró alcanzarlo.

Lo agarró de un hombro y lo hizo detener. Malfoy hizo ademán de desprenderse. Harry no se lo permitió. Le aferró el otro hombro y lo empujó contra la pared. Se apoyó contra él tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué es lo que querés, _Potter_? —le espetó con desdén.

Harry lo miró directo a los ojos. —Quiero retroceder en el tiempo… para poder decirte lo del vínculo con Severus… para que no te terminaras enterando por boca de Ron… cinco horas después de la noticia del asesinato de mis parientes.

Malfoy desvió la mirada hacia un costado… el silencio se prolongó varios segundos… ¿iba a disculparlo sin pelea?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó finalmente.

—Creí que no lo ibas a entender… que iba a ser peor…

—No… —lo interrumpió Malfoy con voz fría— ¿Por qué el vínculo con él? ¿Por qué el vínculo con Ginny?

Harry trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No era algo sencillo de explicar. —Se trata de una historia muy larga. —sabía que con eso no lo iba a conformar.

—Perfecto. —dijo Malfoy enfatizando cada una de las sílabas— Soltame, Potter. Y no vuelvas a acercárteme.

Trató de empujarlo pero Harry se le opuso con mayor fuerza. —No, Malfoy… es que… estás haciendo las preguntas equivocadas. A vos te importa un bledo que tenga vínculos con Severus o Ginny. Vos estás celoso… y furioso… porque no tengo un vínculo con vos.

—¡Pero quién carajo te creés que sos para salirme con algo así! —bramó Malfoy— Siento mucho tener que hacerte caer desde lo alto de la espiral ascendente de tu ego, Potter. ¡Pero no es de eso de lo que esto se trata! ¡Me mentiste, maldito hijo de puta! ¡Deberías habérmelo contado!

—¡Pero iba a decírtelo!

—¡No es cierto! ¡Te encanta pavonearte alardeando con tu puta imagen de Niño Dorado… y le jugás a dos puntas a tu novio! —Malfoy bajó sensiblemente el tono de su voz— Y con mi condenado padrino, nada menos.

—Yo no te estoy engañando con nadie, boludo… los celos te ciegan al punto que ya no razonás.

Malfoy soltó un bufido acompañado de una risa sin humor. —Claro, si me lo voy a tragar y todo… que un puto vínculo que te permite comunicarte mentalmente con él de una punta a la otra del castillo es total y completamente inocuo e inocente… eso, _Potter_, andá a hacérselo creer a otro.

—Estás reaccionando como un perfecto idiota… y vos lo sabés.

—Un perfecto idiota es lo que fui hasta ahora. Pero ya no más. Lo que sea que haya habido entre nosotros dos… se terminó, Potter… definitivamente.

Harry sintió una erupción de furia en el pecho. Aplastó a Malfoy incluso más contra la pared, se le inclinó muy próximo y entonó con voz sorprendentemente calma: —Oíme bien lo que te voy a decir, Draco Malfoy. Estás muy equivocado si pensás que te voy a permitir romper conmigo después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar. Vos sabés muy bien que yo no te engañé ni con Severus, ni con Ginny, ni con nadie. Vos estás celoso pero no por romance ni por sexo… vos estás celoso de _poder_… te llena de rabia el vínculo que tengo con ellos porque creés que eso les otorga mayor poder sobre mí que el que vos tenés.

Harry bullía de ira. —Pues te vas a tener que aguantar y tragarte toda esa rabia Malfoy—aulló— Porque lo que vos no entendés es que esos vínculos no tienen nada que ver con poder. Y hay otra cosa más importante aun que al parecer vos tampoco entendés… yo estoy enamorado de vos, aunque seas un desgraciado, odioso, arrogante hijo de puta… y no te voy a permitir que rompas conmigo porque eso haría de mi vida un infierno peor que hasta ahora… y porque hoy ya tuve que soportar más de lo razonable para un solo día…

Harry se separó y aflojó la presión. Lo miró con ojos duros durante un largo instante… Malfoy tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se esforzaba por el esconder el miedo que sentía… Harry alcanzó a notarlo y trató de suavizar su expresión, pero sin mucho éxito.

—Ahora voy a ir al encuentro de mi _gemela_. —dijo enfatizando el término— Y de mis otros dos mejores amigos. Y voy a reencontrarme también con alguien al que bien podría considerar como un hermano. Y voy a reunirme otra vez con vos esta noche durante la cena. Y si para entonces ya se te pasó el ataque irracional de celos, después de comer te voy a llevar a algún lugar privado y te voy a coger hasta hacerte olvidar de cómo te llamás.

Harry giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a marcharse. Malfoy lo retuvo. —Potter… —empezó a decir… pero no alcanzó a agregar nada más.

Se disparó una alarma que resonaba estridente por todos los corredores del castillo. Harry se sintió inundado por una ola de pánico. Sabía que Ginny estaba en peligro. Se aferró a Malfoy para no tambalear y presionó con todo su ser a través del canal del vínculo para averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Estaban caminando alrededor del lago en las proximidades del Bosque Oscuro. Cinco mortífagos había brotado de repente de entre los árboles. Se había desatado una batalla. Ginny era consciente de que las habilidades de Percy para el duelo dejaban bastante que desear, razón por la cual se había interpuesto entre los mortífagos y su hermano para defenderlo.

Y de pronto Harry sintió un impacto y un dolor desgarrante en la espalda y se desmoronó. Pero eso no era lo peor, había otro dolor más agudo aun, que se le había sumado, no era un dolor físico sino emocional. El dolor de la traición. El _Cruciatus_ había alcanzado a Ginny desde atrás.

Desde algún lejano repliegue en la memoria le llegó la voz de Tonks. _Creemos que uno de los mortífagos atacantes es un funcionario que trabaja en la mismo departamento de Percy._ Harry lanzó un gruñido, su cabeza había chocado contra algo duro.

—¡Cerrá la conexión, Potter! —lo urgió Malfoy.

Harry se retorcía de dolor contra el frío suelo de piedra. _En realidad comparten la misma oficina_, había ladrado Moody.

—¡Ay, por Merlín, no! ¡No! —clamó Harry— Por favor… por favor… no…

Ginny estaba gritando… sus gritos se alzaban potentes y por encima de cualquier otro sonido… ¡y Harry no podía ayudarla!

_¡Harry! _ Era la voz de Snape en su cabeza. _¡Bloqueala, Harry! ¡La maldición la alcanzó a ella no a vos! ¡Si mantenés el vínculo abierto vos también vas quedar incapacitado! ¡Y ellos ganan!_ _¡Tenés que cerrar el canal, Harry!_

Harry tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados y trataba de abrir los ojos poniendo en juego un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Sentía un cuerpo poderoso que lo envolvía… era Malfoy, eso lo sabía.

—Harry, concentrate en mí. Concentrate en mí Harry_. _—lo instaba Severus. Al parecer ya no en su cabeza sino presente a su lado.

Pudo abrir los ojos, necesitaba interponer una pared entre Ginny y él. Pero el esfuerzo le estaba resultando más torturante que el _Cruciatus_ mismo.

—¡Vamos, Potter! —la voz de Malfoy en su oído le otorgó renovadas fuerzas.

Harry miró a Severus directo a los ojos y el dolor se esfumó prácticamente por completo. Para Severus seguía siendo un hecho que técnicamente era imposible, pero Ginny ya lo había logrado en una oportunidad anterior. Harry detectó el pensamiento pero decidió no prestarle atención alguna, de poco podía servirle en ese momento, más bien todo lo contrario.

—Pudieron atravesar las defensas. —dijo Harry.

—Sí. —confirmó Severus ayudándolo a incorporarse.

—¿Dónde está Dumbledore?

—En África. Hace casi una hora hubo otro ataque en gran escala contra los Flamel.

—Creaturas oscuras se aproximan. —musitó Harry recordando la advertencia de Luna. Se echó a correr por los pasillos de los subsuelos— Un ejército de ellas se aproxima.

Severus lo llevaba sosteniéndolo de un brazo.

—El ejército ya está aquí. —agregó apretando los dientes— Y _él _está con ellos.

oOo


	24. La locura de la guerra

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 24 – La locura de la guerra**

Malfoy le presionó el galeón dorado sobre la palma temblorosa. —Tenés que hacerlo. —comandó. La situación era crítica, no había lugar para lamentos, desconcierto o desesperación. Era preciso entrar en acción. Harry bajó los ojos a la moneda, la expresión de su rostro vacua.

Seguía percibiendo lejano el _Cruciatus_ sobre Ginny, un ardor amortiguado bajo la superficie de su consciencia. Trataba de no prestarle atención puesto que cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía que volvía a desmoronarse y se le reavivaba la compulsión de reabrir el vínculo.

—¡Potter!

El grito incisivo y urgente de Malfoy reclamándolo a la realidad vino seguido de una bofetada que le encendió la mejilla. Un dolor real. Inmediato. Propio. Harry tocó el galeón con la punta de la varita y vaciló.

_Podrían morir_, pensó. O quizá lo había dicho en voz alta porque lo siguiente que dijo Malfoy bien podía haber sido una respuesta.

—¡Despertate, Potter! ¡Está acá con un ejército! ¡La guerra nos alcanzó! ¡Y todos en la escuela son conscientes de eso!

La alarma pareció resonar con mayor intensidad en ese momento, pero se trataba sólo de una cuestión de mayor percepción, no de un incremento real de los decibeles.

Malfoy le agarró la mano en la que sostenía la moneda y se la puso frente a la cara.

—Los alumnos deben de haber entrado en pánico. —aulló— ¡Tenés que tomar el control! Un ataque mortífago es aterrador. Una convocatoria con los galeones es algo con lo que están familiarizados. Todos saben qué hacer. ¡Tenés que hacer la llamada! —era obvio que había algo mal con su novio… gritaba como un enajenado… áspero… violento… desesperado… con miedo…

Pero Harry sabía que tenía razón. Quería salvar a Ginny… pero cuando pensaba en ella, el dolor se volvía abrumador y sus gritos ensordecedores. Y podía ver su cuerpo sacudiéndose espasmódico y sentía que era él, no su gemela, la víctima de la tortura. Eran uno e iguales. El dolor de ella era el suyo. El dolor suyo era el de ella. Juntos, indistinguibles.

Sintió que volvía a desdibujarse… el vínculo pugnaba… quería reabrirse… y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Severus lo aferró de un brazo y le aplastó una mano sobre el pecho. Una mano de auxilio… que lo ayudó a recuperar su propia consciencia separándola de la de Ginny, recuperándola para _su_ realidad.

Severus estaba frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sosteniéndolo por los hombros. Y Malfoy a un lado con una expresión en el rostro en la que se mezclaban alivio y celos. Ése era su presente. Malfoy y Severus. La alarma. Y la moneda dorada en su mano.

Pestañeó varias veces y recordó qué era lo que tenía que hacer… convocar al ED… reunirlos para pelear contra el ejército oscuro que los asediaba. Se recompuso, cuadró los hombros con resolución y firmeza, empujó al vínculo hacia el fondo, lo más alejado posible. Debía cumplir con su deber. Había llegado la hora. Tenían que luchar.

Tocó la moneda con la varita convocando a todos al Gran Hall. Sus ojos encontraron los de Malfoy que lo miraban con determinación férrea y feroz.

_No estoy solo_, pensó Harry, _todavía hay esperanza._

Los tres se pusieron en marcha hacia el lugar de reunión. Severus ya había mandado a Fawkes para avisarles del ataque a los miembros de la Orden, al Ministerio y a Dumbledore… necesitaban al director de vuelta.

Severus miró de soslayo a Harry con preocupación. Si bien avanzaba con determinación todavía mostraba signos de aturdimiento. Severus presumía que los mortífagos no tenían intenciones de matar a la joven señorita Weasley, la estaban torturando para inutilizar a Harry facilitándoles así la tarea de apoderarse de Hogwarts. Y el Señor Oscuro querría capturar vivo a Harry, su mayor deseo era matarlo él mismo. Severus rogaba que los mortífagos no agregaran otra maldición adicional sobre Ginny, aparte del _Cruciatus_. Si deliberada o accidentalmente llegaban a matarla, Severus dudaba mucho que Harry pudiera sobrevivir a la pérdida de su gemela.

A Malfoy lo inquietaba sobremanera la repentina actitud de zombi que se había apoderado de Harry justo en el peor momento.

—¿Qué carajo le pasa? —le preguntó a Snape.

—Están torturando a su gemela. —respondió el profesor en voz baja y calma— Si el vínculo está abierto sufre el dolor como si fuera propio, si lo bloquea la sensación es como si le faltara un pedazo de su persona. El comportamiento de Ginny fue parecido, confuso y errático, cuando hace poco lo desmayó con un hechizo.

—¿¡Ginny lo desmayó con…?! —empezó a repetir Malfoy con asombro, no pudo concluir la frase, sin embargo, habían llegado al Gran Hall. Severus le había agarrado la muñeca para hacerlo detener.

Severus se inclinó hacia su ahijado y le susurró una explicación rápida. —Draco, están manipulando el vínculo entre Ginny y Harry. Pero no han conseguido incapacitarlo totalmente. Es algo que ellos no saben. Pero si Ginny muere… estamos perdidos. Nuestra principal prioridad es mantener a Harry seguro hasta que rescatemos a Ginny. El Señor Oscuro se ha hecho presente, lo que significa que planea cumplir la profecía _hoy mismo_.

Malfoy soltó un bufido incrédulo. —Pero eso es ridículo… Voldemort no quiere morir…

Severus no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo. Y Malfoy pareció recién entonces tomar consciencia de que el Señor Oscuro podía ser el que ganara después de todo. Harry era muy poderoso, pero era también evidente que la capacidad de controlar sus habilidades dejaba muchísimo que desear en esa precisa circunstancia.

Los miembros del ED iban llegando en pequeños grupos. Malfoy agarró a Harry del brazo con actitud protectora. Severus aprobó asintiendo y marchó a hablar con los otros profesores.

Los alumnos estaban listos con la varita en alto en una mano y el galeón dorado en la otra. Preparados y en plan de batalla. Se habían entrenado para eso durante meses. Esperaban las órdenes. Los estaban atacando. Hogwarts bajo sitio. La guerra los había alcanzado.

Aferrándole firmemente el brazo, Malfoy condujo a Harry, guiándolo hasta el centro de la multitud. Sabía que Harry no estaba en condiciones para diagramar planes de batalla. Por un segundo deseó que Ron, Hermione o Ginny estuvieran allí. Cualquiera de ellos habría podido reemplazar a Harry impartiendo las directivas. Pero Malfoy no podía. Se volvió hacia Severus quien a su vez se volvió hacia McGonagall.

—Dumbledore está en camino. —le dijo Severus a la profesora en voz alta y clara. Todos en el Gran Hall hicieron silencio… expectantes. Todos los ojos se clavaron en Severus.

—Minerva, —dijo— hasta que llegue Albus, las defensas están en tus manos. Las barreras externas han sido traspasadas. Hay que fortificar las defensas internas a cualquier costo. Y asegurar la indemnidad de los alumnos más chicos es prioritario.

Severus recorrió con la vista el Gran Hall. —Aquellos miembros del ED que sean más diestros en defensa deberán ir con la profesora McGonagall y obedecer sus directivas.

—¡Severus! —protestó la vicedirectora alarmada— ¡Pero si sólo son _chicos_!

—Hoy no. —se alzó la voz de Remus de entre la multitud— Parvati, Lavender y Eldron, reúnan sus pelotones y vayan con la profesora; sigan sus instrucciones. Junten a todos los estudiantes más chicos _y manténganlos seguros_.

Los tres grupos se pusieron inmediatamente en movimiento y se formaron detrás de sus respectivos líderes. Lavender se adelantó hasta la profesora.

—Profesora McGonagall, —dijo decidida, la vicedirectora se sorprendió, nunca antes la había visto así, _tan compuesta_— mi pelotón es el más rápido y estamos excelentemente capacitados en defensa. Podemos hacer un barrido relámpago de toda la escuela para juntar a los alumnos desperdigados. ¿Adónde debemos conducirlos?

La profesora giró la cabeza hacia sus colegas profesores por un instante, titubeó unos segundos y luego se volvió otra vez hacia Lavender. —¿Saben dónde están las catacumbas? —preguntó. Lavender asintió.

—Profesora Sinistra, —prosiguió— acompañe a la señorita Brown y a su pelotón para reunir a los alumnos más chicos. Parvati Patil y Eldron Fisher, ustedes vengan conmigo… ¿y dónde se habrá metido la profesora Trelawney?

—Aquí estoy. —se oyó una voz no del todo sobria que emergió de uno de los costados. Llevaba puesta una toga de encaje negro y portaba en brazos una gran caja llena de velas, piedras y medallones. —Te había dicho que íbamos tener que recurrir a una _séance_. —dijo entre jadeos acercándose.

McGonagall la miró con dureza por un segundo y luego se volvió hacia Severus. —Yo me ocupo de fortificar las defensas internas. Y pediremos ayuda.

Severus asintió brevemente. La vicedirectora seguida por los dos pelotones enfiló hacia la parte mejor protegida del castillo, las catacumbas. Allí descansaban los restos de los fundadores, de casi todos los directores y de muchos de los profesores que a lo largo de los siglos habían enseñado en Hogwarts.

Remus, mientras tanto, había reunido a los pelotones que sobresalían en enfrentamientos contra creaturas oscuras. El de Luna era el mejor capacitado en esa área.

Otros pelotones acompañaron a los profesores Flitwick y Sprout. Su misión era organizar el ataque y la defensa contra los mortífagos que sitiaban la escuela. Los dos pelotones de los más jóvenes ya se habían organizado para las tareas de vigilancia y reconocimiento. Trabajaban principalmente en los niveles altos del castillo e informaban sobre los movimientos de los enemigos.

Por el momento las defensas interiores que rodeaban al castillo resistían. Pero el bosque estaba inundado de intrusos, el estadio de quidditch había sido invadido y el lago estaba rodeado a lo largo de buena parte de la orilla. Era preciso actuar rápido porque el círculo atacante se iba compactando.

Por su parte, Severus había seleccionado a los alumnos Slytherin mejor capacitados, junto con Malfoy habían elaborado un plan para rescatar a Ginny Weasley.

—Potter completó su vínculo de gemelos con ella. —decía Malfoy— ¿Ustedes estaban al tanto?

—Todo el mundo en Slytherin sabía eso. —respondió Portia.

Malfoy asintió y prosiguió. —Potter nos había dicho que estaban entre el lago y el bosque, esa posición puede haber cambiado, lamentablemente en este momento no puede acceder al vinculo… si lo hiciera su capacidad de acción quedaría muy limitada.

Harry reaccionó al oírlo. —¡No está muerta! —chilló bullendo de furia y descontrolado.

—Lo sé, Potter. —dijo Malfoy apaciguador— Ahora mismo vamos a ir a rescatarla. Va a estar bien. No te separes de mi lado.

Harry asintió con suspicacia, tenía la impresión de que Malfoy no le estaba diciendo todo. ¿Por qué alguna vez había decidido confiar en Malfoy? No podía recordar en qué momento preciso había tomado esa decisión… Ginny no confiaba en él… ¿o acaso sí? Sacudió la cabeza como para librarse de esos pensamientos fracturados. Tenía que mantener la concentración y la mente lo más clara posible si quería salvar a Ginny.

Severus se estaba dirigiendo al grupo. —Vamos a meternos en lo más grueso de la batalla. Todos vamos a ir protegidos con encantamientos de mimetismo.

Severus los fue mirando uno a uno. Todos los Slytherin del grupo eran "traidores" a los ojos de los mortífagos. Portia, Irving, Susannah y John ya habían sido víctimas en la ocasión del ataque dirigido contra él. Millicent declarada y abiertamente le había vuelto la espalda a su familia y Jane se había tornado en una ferviente seguidora de Harry.

—Todos somos blancos privilegiados. —enfatizó Severus— Procuren mantenerse a cubierto en la mayor medida posible. Saldremos del castillo con los otros pelotones del ED, pero enseguida nos desviaremos hacia el lago. Nuestra prioridad número uno es rescatar a Ginny Weasley.

—Si no podemos salvarla, —agregó Malfoy— poco importa quién gane la batalla, la guerra la perderemos igual.

—El Señor Oscuro se ha hecho presente, —retomó Severus— Debemos mantener a Harry seguro hasta que hayamos recuperado a su gemela. Si alguno de ustedes considera que no está a la altura para cumplir esta misión, éste el momento para declararlo en voz alta.

Harry miró alrededor, era realmente paradójico que una misión tan vital recayera sobre un grupo de Slytherins. Todos lo miraron a su vez durante varios segundos, finalmente se volvieron una vez más hacia el profesor y con determinación asintieron en silencio.

Harry también miró a Severus. Mucho era lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor pero su pensamiento se concentraba en ayudar a Ginny… en rescatar a Ginny. El vínculo entre Severus y él estaba completamente abierto, libre de todo obstáculo, Harry obtenía gran fortaleza por esa vía. _Tengo que componerme para lograr la mayor eficiencia_, pensó con determinación. Severus asintió brevemente.

—Yo también voy con ustedes.

Harry giró la cabeza. Neville se le acercó y se le paró al lado. Y quizá por primera vez desde que lo había conocido seis años atrás, Neville miró al profesor Snape y no se acobardó.

—Me sumo a ustedes. —ratificó.

Severus lo miró durante un par de segundos y asintió su conformidad. Se volvió hacia los otros del pequeño grupo. —Ya es la hora. —dijo.

Comenzaron a recitar los encantamientos de mimetismo y fueron luego mezclándose con el grupo de los que iban saliendo por la puerta principal.

Harry sabía que esos encantamientos iban a ser de ayuda, pero también sabía que no eran ciento por ciento confiables. No servirían para engañar a la mayoría de las creaturas oscuras. Cruzó en ese momento la mirada de Lupin que se alzaba a unos cuantos metros por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos que abandonaban el Gran Hall. Se le ocurrió que Lupin estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Lo recorrió una onda de miedo repentino y un escalofrío se le deslizó por la columna. Notó enseguida que la mano que le sostenía el brazo había incrementado la fuerza del agarre. Trató de soltarse.

—¡Potter… pará! —Harry volvió la cara hacia su novio que lo miraba con preocupación, por un momento se le vino a la cabeza que no lo conocía que se trataba de un extraño. Malfoy lo abrazó contra sí— Harry…

Harry abrió la boca para protestar pero no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra. Desde atrás, Severus le había apoyado la punta de la varita sobre la cabeza y un segundo después sintió un cosquilleo frío, la magia derramándose sobre él envolviéndolo. Se olvidó de la protesta, bajó los ojos y observó con fascinación como iba desapareciendo, confundiéndose con el entorno. A su lado, Malfoy era casi indistinguible, apenas un contorno claro.

—Potter, quedate conmigo. Tenemos que rescatar a Ginny. Tenés que mantenerte compuesto o fracasaremos. ¿Me entendés?

Harry asintió y en ese momento se oyó un sonido alentador, repentino y potente. Poderoso como el trinar de un fénix, pero más calculado, claro y feral: el grito de batalla de un centauro. Con los brazos en alto, Firenze había soltado el llamado primal convocando a los de su especie… un grito que hacía mucho tiempo que no se oía… los centauros eran por naturaleza creaturas pacíficas… pero la Oscuridad se enseñoreaba del bosque amenazando a la comunidad… para todo hay un tiempo y en esas circunstancias era el tiempo de luchar. Firenze se encabritó, los cascos delanteros en el aire, y se sumó a las filas del ED. Desde el bosque llegaron amortiguados gritos similares, la respuesta de sus congéneres.

Apenas salió Harry dirigió la vista al bosque, docenas de centauros habían irrumpido entre las líneas de mortífagos que estaban ingresando por las amplias brechas de las defensas exteriores. El repentino e inesperado ataque provocó un desbande de las filas mortífagas.

Los pelotones del ED protegidos por un manto de ilusión aprovecharon el momento de confusión para iniciar el avance y atacar.

Snape guió a su pequeño grupo desviándose hacia el lago. Quizá más tarde se sumarían para participar del enfrentamiento central pero por el momento su objetivo era otro.

_¡Ginny!_

Ya estaban cerca del bosque. Avistaron a un grupo de mortífagos poco más adelante. Harry apuntó la varita y lanzó una maldición explosiva que hizo volar a varios enemigos por el aire. Malfoy seguía aferrándole el brazo. Neville del otro lado. Severus un par de metros más adelante.

—¡Retroceden hacia el bosque! —gritó y el grupo ajustó la trayectoria desviándose un poco.

El _Cruciatus_ sobre Ginny había cesado pero Harry sabía que la interrupción no se iba a prolongar. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Al tiempo que iba abatiendo con hechizos a la mayor cantidad posible de figuras enmascaradas, reabrió la conexión con Ginny.

_Estamos llegando. Pronto. Te lo prometo._ Le comunicó. Era un pobre consuelo, lo sabía, pero esperaba que al menos le llevara un poco de aliento para seguir resistiendo.

Aullidos y chillidos llenaban el aire. Y gruñidos de dolor y gritos de clemencia. Una voz muy conocida se alzó gritando por encima de los ruidos de la batalla. —¡Sácame tus mugrientas manos de encima!

Hagrid estaba peleando contra un gigante de tamaño completo. Más grande que Grawp incluso, éste último estaba luchando contra otro gigante pero un poco más lejos.

Harry ametralló al gigante con una rápida sucesión de maldiciones. Los gigantes, sin embargo, poseen una altísima resistencia a la magia. La andanada sólo sirvió para hacerlo tambalear. Pero alcanzó para que Hagrid pudiera derribarlo, el golpe de la caída lo aturdió. Hagrid saltó y aterrizó sobre el pecho de caído y empezó a sacudirle la cara a puñetazos a una velocidad increíble, cada golpe con la fuerza de un mazazo. Después de un rato el gigante abatido dejó de moverse.

—¡Ay mierda! —gritó Harry. Otro gigante se aproximaba y parecía que venía en dirección directa a ellos. Era tan grande como el otro. Harry alzó la varita pero en ese preciso momento un nuevo _Cruciatus_ impactó el cuerpo de Ginny. Y las rodillas de Harry cedieron.

No supo bien lo que pasó en los instantes siguientes hasta que pudo cerrar otra vez el vínculo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos en esa dimensión extraña en la que sentía que le faltaba una parte de su ser, se vio inmerso en el centro de una escena atroz. Una miríada de arañas descomunales brotaba desde todas las direcciones, algunas pasaban por su lado, otras incluso _por encima_ de Malfoy y él. Pero el objetivo último no eran ellos sino el gigante.

La creatura empezó a sacudir los brazos, indefensa, desamparada, clamando auxilio con gritos y gruñidos desgarrantes cuando las arañas se le treparon a la velocidad del relámpago, cubriendo en pocos instantes toda su enorme estructura. Segundos después se desplomó al suelo, era una masa negra de cuerpos y patas peludas, sólo se oía el truculento sonido de los palpos de los arácnidos succionando inmisericordes.

La carnicería no se prolongó demasiado. Las arañas lo abandonaron poco después y en desperdigada formación se alejaron en busca de otra presa. Del gigante sólo quedaba un caparazón reseco, arrugado como una pasa.

—¡Vamos! —lo urgió Malfoy una vez que el espeluznante espectáculo hubo concluido. Harry lo siguió.

La partida de rescate se había disgregado un poco en la confusión, pero volvieron a integrarse antes de penetrar en el bosque. Todos mostraban expresiones muy turbadas por lo que acababan de presenciar. _Excepto Snape_, pensó Harry, _él debe de estar más acostumbrado a ver cosas así._

No se había dado cuenta de que los encantamientos de ilusión se habían desvanecido casi por completo hasta que hubo que renovarlos. Su percepción del entorno seguía siendo pobre.

Los gritos en su cabeza y en sus oídos fueron aumentando de intensidad a medida que avanzaban. Ajustaron la trayectoria hasta apuntarla hacia el sitio de donde parecían provenir. Empezaron a escucharse risas. No tardaron en llegar al borde del claro. Percy torturaba con el _Cruciatus_ a Ginny, quien se retorcía de manera incontrolable sobre el suelo. Sus vestiduras estaban en jirones. Toda la piel expuesta mostraba signos de los mordiscos y arañazos de las ramas y espinas esparcidas que cubrían la mayor parte del claro. El rojo brillante era el color predominante como si Ginny en lugar de sudor transpirara sangre. Sus alaridos sonaban ininterrumpidos, brotaban de su maltratada garganta, forzados, ásperos y chirriantes.

Sobre uno de los lados, aparentemente indemnes, Ron y Hermione colgaban suspendidos en el aire, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos al máximo en cruz de San Andrés. Los rostros convulsionados, los ojos desorbitados… obligados a ser testigos impotentes del tormento de Ginny. Estaban bañados de sudor, lágrimas, saliva y mocos… inmovilizados y silenciados probablemente por varios hechizos.

Había cinco mortífagos en el claro, todos reían disfrutando de la tortura. Eran un blanco tan fácil… Harry se desprendió del agarre de Malfoy y atacó con una seguidilla de maldiciones, una decena de otros haces ofensivos se sumaron a los que partían de él. Ninguna de las maldiciones era letal por si misma, pero fueron varias las que impactaron en un mismo objetivo. Tres de los mortífagos cayeron muertos en el acto.

Harry se arrodilló junto a la figura maltrecha de Ginny, lágrimas amargas rodándole por las mejillas, ante la visión de su terrible condición. Era una masa deforme, hinchada que poco parecía tener de humano. La respiración dificultosa y estertórea. Probablemente lo único de lo que tenía consciencia era de lo que llegaba a través del vínculo, que Harry había reabierto. Harry a su vez perdió casi toda la percepción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Ron había sido liberado de todos los hechizos que lo restringían y había recuperado su varita. Cruzó el claro hasta su hermano que era uno de los dos mortífagos que todavía seguía con vida. Ron lo desarmó sin dificultad y un segundo después le aplastó la cara con un puñetazo violentísimo. Y luego lo atacó con una andanada de patadas.

—¡Sorete! ¡Pedazo de mierda inmunda! ¡Mojón repugnante! ¡Desecho podrido! —aulló y le encajó un puntapié en la cara que lo hizo rodar a un costado.

—¡Te voy a matar! —otra patada en el flanco. Pudo oírse el sonido de las costillas al quebrarse.

—¡A tu propia hermana! —más coces impiadosas.

Para entonces, Percy no era ya sino un bulto roto y sanguinolento, aunque todavía lanzaba algún gemido que otro. Todavía algo de consciencia le quedaba.

Ron lo apuntó con la varita. —¡Ya no sos un Weasley! —gritó con voz helada y filosa como un puñal de hielo.

—¡Ron, basta! —clamó Hermione suplicante.

Una súplica que en años por venir lo iba a atormentar en innumerables ocasiones y pesadillas, pero en ese momento sus oídos estaban ensordecidos por el odio y la rabia. Ardiendo de ira pronunció inclemente una maldición estrangulante. El cuerpo de Percy se arqueó espasmódico un par de veces y la vida lo abandonó.

Se aproximaban más mortífagos por entre los árboles. Harry volvió a la realidad y se incorporó de inmediato. Protegió a Ginny con un escudo sólido y se dispuso a atacar. La furia le bullía ardiente en las venas clamando venganza. Podía verles las caras incluso a través de las máscaras, soltó una carcajada demencial, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de lo ridículos que se veían? Con un movimiento de la mano hizo desaparecer las caretas. Uno de ellos era Lucius Malfoy. Los otros: Crabbes, Goyles, Notts, Parkinsons… padres e hijos… padre e hija en el caso de Parkinson.

El combate estaba a punto de empezar. Magos oscuros contra los que habían renegado de la oscuridad… traidores contra traidores.

oOo

—Creo que logramos reunirlos a todos. —dijo Lavender que venía seguida por un grupo de los alumnos más chicos.

—¿Está segura? —inquirió McGonagall.

—No. Pero recorrimos sistemáticamente todo el castillo, usamos _Retegere hominum_ para ir localizándolos.

La profesora suspiró resignada. El grupo emprendió la marcha por el polvoriento y lúgubre pasadizo, las telarañas abundaban en los ángulos si bien la mayoría parecía deshabitada. El aire olía a muerte.

—Minerva… —se oyó una voz como de ultratumba cuando llegaron a la primera cámara; era la de la profesora Trelawney— ¿podemos empezar? No debemos demorarnos, el tiempo es esencial. —extendió los brazos hacia los lados invitándolos a que la siguieran. Ingresó en otro pasadizo sombrío, apenas iluminado por algunas muy espaciadas antorchas vacilantes.

No eran muchos los que conocían la existencia de las catacumbas. Sólo se mencionaban una vez y vagamente en _Hogwarts, una historia_, en una breve nota de pie de página.

McGonagall misma nunca había bajado, aunque naturalmente sabía de su existencia. Sybil Trelawney, por su parte, las conocía muy bien. Y unos días antes las había visitado acompañada por sus dos alumnas dilectas, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, precisamente para hacer los preparativos de la _séance_ que iba a tener lugar ese día.

El pasadizo desembocó finalmente en otra cámara mucho más amplia que la anterior. Trelawney urgió a todos a que entraran sin demora. La oscuridad era espesa, casi todos encendieron las varitas, pero las tinieblas que los rodeaban parecían absorber y mitigar las luces, el entorno parecía aborrecer la luminosidad. Casi todos los alumnos temblaban intimidados.

—¡Todos! —clamó la adivina con un tono de voz teatral que conllevaba además una nota demencial— Fórmense por fuera de la circunferencia que he dibujado sobre el suelo, tiene el tamaño justo para que entren todos en una única hilera curva.

Parvati y Lavender fueron guiando a los alumnos para que fueran acomodándose. En el centro del círculo se podía observar el dibujo de un gran pentáculo. Los alumnos fueron desplazándose con asombro reverencial e iban sentándose en el suelo, pegados uno al otro. Una vez que la operación se completó no faltaba ni sobraba lugar.

McGonagall trataba de disimular lo mejor que podía su desdén y escepticismo por toda esa _liturgia_ y abrazó contra su flanco a una nena Hufflepuff de primer año que temblaba aterrada a su lado. Trelawney estuvo ocupada durante varios minutos ubicando velas, piedras y medallones formando diseños extraños fuera del redondel y dentro de él también, distribuyéndolos por fuera del contorno de la estrella de cinco puntas. Durante todo el procedimiento iba salmodiando encantaciones y soltaba por momentos exclamaciones contenidas y gemidos que sonaban muy poco genuinos.

Finalmente fue a ubicarse en la estrecha brecha que Parvati y Lavender le habían reservado entre ellas dos. Ordenó a continuación que todos se tomaran de las manos para reforzar el círculo y luego volvió a recurrir al tono de ultratumba: — ¡Oh nobles y reverenciados espíritus de la Hogwarts de todos los tiempos…! ¡Responded a nuestro llamado! ¡Venid a nosotros!

Se produjo una especie de remolino en el centro del círculo, un minitornado que llenó el aire de polvo y que provocó muchas toses entre los congregados.

Una voz fantasmagórica estruendosa resonó en el recinto. —¿Quién nos convoca?

—¡Soy yo! —respondió enérgica la profesora— ¡Sybil Trelawney, la actual profesora de Adivinación aquí en Hogwarts!

Pareció oírse un suspiro pero podía haber sido también una ráfaga, la voz volvió a hablar pero el tono era más decepcionado que fantasmal. —Oh… es Ud.… ¡otra vez!

La profesora McGonagall creyó haber reconocido la voz. —¿Profesor Jupiter? —dijo en voz alta como quien saluda a alguien conocido con quien se ha topado de casualidad en alguna fiesta o recepción.

—¿Minerva? ¿Minerva McGonagall? ¡Qué bueno reencontrarte!

Trelawney se volvió hacia ella con una mirada de reproche pero la vicedirectora la ignoró por completo.

—Un momento, por favor. —pidió la voz. El remolino central aumentó su velocidad de rotación. Luego se detuvo y en su lugar apareció la imagen de un hombre alto, de unos cuarenta y tantos años. Vestía ropas pasadas de moda y lucía un imponente mostacho manubrio no muy sentador. Le sonrió ampliamente a McGonagall.

—¡Merlín, cómo has crecido! Si no recuerdo mal, estabas en cuarto año cuando me morí. Pero incluso por entonces habrías podido aprobar el NEWT de Transfiguración. Nunca había sido testigo de una habilidad tan notable para la disciplina. ¿Perseveraste en tus estudios?

McGonagall rió como una chica de cuarto hablando con su profesor preferido. —Soy profesora de Transfiguración ahora y lo he sido durante casi cuarenta años.

Jupiter la elogió con una breve reverencia, seguía sin prestarle atención alguna a Trelawney. —Fantástico, no me cabe duda de que varias generaciones de alumnos han sido muy afortunados de tenerte al frente de sus clases. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en este día?

Intervino Trelawney. —Solicitamos su asistencia… ¡oh, Gran Espíritu!

El "Gran Espíritu" se volvió hacia ella brevemente y luego sus ojos viraron una vez más hacia McGonagall. —¿Cuál sería el problema?

—Hogwarts está bajo ataque. —respondió McGonagall seria, encarando la cuestión importante— Ya hemos pedido refuerzos y están en camino, pero por el momento sólo los alumnos y el cuerpo de profesores estamos aquí para defenderla.

—Ya veo. —dijo Jupiter— Despertaré a los otros. —su mirada recorrió el círculo de alumnos— Chicos, —los interpeló con afabilidad— esto no va a ser un espectáculo agradable, pero quiero que tengan presente que todos los que se levanten están de nuestro lado, ninguno de nosotros les va a hacer daño… aunque algunos puedan parecer muy intimidantes. —otra mirada alrededor para cerciorarse de que habían asimilado el significado de sus palabras— ¿Lo han entendido?

Tanto los alumnos como las profesoras asintieron, el espíritu les inspiraba confianza. Se volvió una vez más hacia McGonagall. —Minerva, me alegro mucho de que estés bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

El espíritu desapareció; los ojos de McGonagall se habían humedecido, pero si alguien se lo hubiera hecho notar, ella habría jurado y perjurado que era una consecuencia del polvo en el aire. Pero nadie dijo nada porque en ese mismo instante un gemido grave invadió la cámara, todos se sacudieron aterrados hasta los huesos.

Más polvo llenó el aire, las paredes se vibraban, un retumbar lejano iba cobrando intensidad a cada segundo, las catacumbas cobraban vida. Los muros comenzaron a desgranarse y se abrieron los nichos que la tapizaban del suelo al techo. Hubo una fuerte ráfaga, los espíritus volvían a reclamar lo que habían sido sus cuerpos. Muy deteriorados por el tiempo la gran mayoría de ellos. Casi todos eran esqueletos. Muchos sólo encontraron polvo pero no por ello se quedaban atrás, si no tenían cuerpo material restante avanzarían igual como espíritus.

Estalló un estruendoso ¡BUUM!, los sellos de la entrada a las catacumbas habían caído. Toda una procesión de profesores y directores fallecidos mucho tiempo atrás emergió ante los ojos asombrados y temerosos de los alumnos.

Trelawney se inclinó hacia McGonagall y le siseó con disgusto por lo bajo: —Minerva, vos debés de ser la escéptica más exasperante que existe. Te acaparaste toda la atención durante la _séance_ y vos ni siquiera creés en este tipo de magia.

oOo

La batalla en el claro del Bosque Prohibido comenzó en un torrente de furia. Otros veinte mortífagos más se habían sumado a los primeros que habían aparecido. Tras la confusión inicial, los combatientes fueron subdividiéndose en grupos menores. Los mortífagos se sentían muy confiados puesto que superaban en número a sus oponentes tres a uno.

Pansy se enfrentaba con Malfoy. Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y otros alumnos Slytherin que Harry no reconoció combatían contra Ron, Hermione, Millicent, Portia e Irving. Jane, Susannah, John y Neville habían caído al principio. Harry esperaba que pudieran recuperarse.

Severus y él, espalda contra espalda, peleaban contra los restantes, todos adultos, que odiaban a Severus por su deslealtad y a Harry por haber podido escapar en tantas otras oportunidades anteriores. Ambos se movían veloces y sincronizadamente. Y a pesar de que los superaban en número, Harry sabía que junto con Severus podían ganarles. Pero los mortífagos no sólo atacaban con maldiciones sino también con risas y burlas sobre los Dursley y Sirius, contra Harry eran muy efectivas y lo hacían claudicar. Y tampoco podía poner en juego toda su habilidad porque estaba muy angustiado por la condición de Ginny y los otros caídos.

—Tu tío murió maldiciendo tu nombre, mocoso. —le escupió desdeñoso Goyle padre al tiempo que esquivaba el hechizo que Harry acababa de lanzarle.

—Tu tía rogó clemencia, llorando a mares. —se mofó Nott.

—Tu primo suplicaba que no lo matara. —intervino Lucius— Esa bola de grasa…

Harry le lanzó una maldición explosiva, pero Lucius gambeteó a tiempo y el haz no lo alcanzó.

—Mocoso, ¿también suplicó tu madre así para que el Señor Oscuro no te matara? —preguntó Crabbe.

—Esa sangresucia no era mejor que su hermana. —acotó Nott con una carcajada maligna.

—Y la expresión en la cara de tu tía cuando la matamos destripándola… —agregó Lucius—…calcada de la de tu madre cuando el Señor Oscuro la mató.

Harry sintió una renovada ola de rabia que lo recorría. Le lanzó a Goyle un hechizo para desarmarlo pero con tanta potencia que la varita de Goyle le explotó en la mano y el mismo Goyle salió empujado hacia atrás y terminó aplastado violentamente contra el tronco de un árbol. Acabó en el suelo como una masa destruida e informe.

Harry fue alcanzado en ese mismo instante por un haz rojo que le causó una herida tajeante a lo largo del brazo, la manga de la toga se empapó de sangre en pocos segundos.

—¡No se distraiga, Potter! —lo amonestó Snape. Harry levantó de inmediato un escudo que alcanzó a parar y desviar un haz azul eléctrico. Contraatacó con una andanada de hechizos aturdidores. Ninguno de ellos alcanzó el blanco pero sembraron confusión e hicieron dispersar a los atacantes que se vieron obligados a replegarse unos pasos.

Harry sintió un confortante brote de cálida energía en su pecho, notó que el relicario que le habían regalado los Flamel había comenzado a brillar. Volutas luminosas se desprendían de él y le fueron envolviendo el brazo curándolo.

Continuaba batiéndose espalda contra la espalda de Snape. Pero además se puso a pensar.

Una vez le había preguntado a Nicolas, por qué si Perenelle y él eran tan poderosos no iba y directamente y mataban a Voldemort. Nicolas había respondido: _No somos luchadores, Harry. Si el triunfo en un duelo dependiera solamente del poder de los contrincantes, Perenelle o yo podríamos destruir fácilmente a Ya Sabés Quién. Pero las cosas no son así. _

Harry era mucho más poderoso que los mortífagos contra los que estaba luchando. Pero sus emociones se estaban interponiendo, obstaculizando. A veces eran su fuerza, pero también podían hacerle perder el control. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, Sirius se lo había dicho esa noche: _Tenés valentía y fortaleza. Y buen corazón. Usá todas esas cosas… aunque duela… te van a ayudar a salir adelante._

En ese momento Harry necesitaba esa fuerza más que nada. Pero también necesitaba poder controlarla. El control siempre había sido su punto flaco. Algo había progresado copiando a Severus. Pero el control seguía resultándole difícil. No había podido ponerles rienda a sus sentimientos, los había enmascarado. Tenía que hacer un mayor esfuerzo, aun inmerso como estaba en el fragor de la batalla. Tenía que reunir toda la calma posible, componerse, imitar el control sereno de Severus, tenía que apuntalar su resolución.

Contra las palabras llenas de escarnio y provocación debía mantenerse incólume… y de esa forma iba a poder ganarles.

La aparición sorpresiva de Luna Lovegood en el claro provocó desconcierto en todos. Por unos segundos los ataques cesaron.

Ella volvió los ojos hacia Crabbe y dijo con voz suave: —¿Vince?

Crabbe se volvió hacia Goyle hijo y lanzó: —_¡Stupefy! _—Goyle se desplomó ruidosamente al suelo. Luna se sumó a la defensa y Crabbe hizo lo propio cambiando de lado.

Se oyó la voz atronadora de Crabbe padre. —¡Vincent Bartholomew Crabbe!

Vince pareció acobardarse por un segundo pero de inmediato apuntó a su padre con la varita. Padre e hijo se trenzaron en duelo. Se oyó un grito de Pansy, Malfoy acababa de abatirla y la satisfacción se reflejaba claramente en su rostro. Severus alcanzó a ver el haz que se desprendía de la varita de Lucius dirigido contra su hijo, trató de interponer un escudo pero no alcanzó a hacerlo a tiempo, Draco salió volando disparado por el aire fuera del claro, como si lo hubiese atropellado un tren. Lucius se volvió entonces hacia Severus y comenzó un duelo entre ambos. Harry quedó solo enfrentando al resto de los mortífagos.

La imagen de Malfoy volando por el aire se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, una renovada ira lo inundó. Éstos eran los mismos que le habían quitado sus padres, los que habían matado a Sirius… y a Fleur… y a Cedric… Y habían atentado contra Remus, Severus y los Flamel. Una y otra vez Voldemort y los mortífagos habían atacado a sus seres queridos… su familia. La familia era lo más importante para él… y Voldemort lo sabía y atacaba donde más le dolía.

Y era peor aun en esta oportunidad. Percy había torturado a su hermana y Ron se había vengado matando a su hermano. Y padres e hijos se atacaban mutuamente. Y sus compañeros estudiantes, y los profesores, y otros miembros de la Orden… estaban un poco más lejos, pero también en batalla contra creaturas malignas y más mortífagos. El mundo mágico se desmoronaba… se hacía pedazos.

La profecía estaba a punto de cumplirse. No era el momento de actuar con irracional temeridad. Tampoco podía aislarse de todo, encerrándose en una burbuja, aduciendo que sólo era un chico llamado Harry Potter y que era injusto que reclamaran de él que asumiera una responsabilidad inmensa como ésa. Ya había dejado de ser un chico… hacía ya rato que se había convertido en un hombre.

Expandió su consciencia al área circundante y abrió su Legilimencia para explorar las mentes del enemigo. El odio los consumía… Harry se dio cuenta de que eso era una debilidad… sintiéndose ya más seguro, todo su poder pareció concentrarse y abatió a cinco mortífagos en rápida sucesión. Leyéndoles la mente podía anticipar sus acciones. Bloqueaba las maldiciones incluso antes de que terminaran de pronunciarlas. Anticipaba el lado hacia el que iban a desviarse para eludir sus ataques. Se sentía calmo y ya con sus emociones bajo control. Sus provocaciones ya no lo afectaban, no eran sino palabras huecas. Y los fue abatiendo uno a uno, un chico de dieciséis años prevaleciendo sobre los mortífagos más diestros de Voldemort.

Neville, que al parecer había recuperado la consciencia, gritó una advertencia. Harry giró la cabeza. Una maldición explosiva había hecho caer a Ron, Portia y Millicent. Harry expandió su consciencia hasta dominar todo el claro y se preparó para enfrentar a otra ola de atacantes. Y fue entonces que los sintió… eran como dedos… tanteando su mente… rascando… provocando… y una risa aguda, demencial que le heló la sangre en las venas.

Estaban dentro de él, rodeándolo. Eran odio y venganza… y dolor y muerte. Eran enloquecedores. Venían de afuera. Y Harry no lograba controlarlos.

Flashes de memoria… _Sirius cayendo a través del velo… Harry, lanzando _Crucio_ por primera vez… los padres de Neville descerebrados vegetando en St. Mungo… Sirius… Sirius… Sirius…_

Harry giró y quedó de frente a la sonrisa maligna de Bellatrix Lestrange. Apenas sus ojos se posaron sobre ella un dolor rojo blanco le apuñaló la cicatriz y le penetró la frente cauterizándole los sesos. Las memorias hirientes se multiplicaron como en un calidoscopio martillando impiadosas… los dedos se hundían en su consciencia alterándole la percepción… no podía ser de otra forma puesto que delante él veía tres figuras… y las tres eran Voldemort.

Su mente se había vuelto una vorágine caótica… otra vez… y las risas se intensificaban… ya no una sino tres… Voldemort reía… Bellatrix cacareaba… Wormtail carcajeaba estertóreo… y en un instante tenía a tres personas distintas delante de él… y al instante siguiente eran tres creaturas idénticas de aspecto ofídico y de ojos rojos…

El poder conjunto de los tres era abrumador… la magia oscura se había apoderado del claro y se precipitaba con el peso de un yunque sobre él… penetrándolo… jugando con él… dominándolo…

Debía de haber perdido la razón… con cada parpadeo las imágenes de Wormtail, el traidor, y de Bellatrix, la asesina, mutaban a réplicas del Señor Oscuro, Voldemort. El odio de Harry hacia cada uno de los tres se iba potenciando con las risas… ardía en su interior, quería aplastarlos y borrarlos de la existencia… pero se sentía impotente… la mente parecía habérsele vuelto de masilla… apabullada por la paradójica… imposible… indescifrable imagen ante sus ojos.

Uno de los Voldemorts alzó la varita, pero fue el cacareo de Bellatrix el que pronunció la maldición que elevó a Severus en el aire cabeza abajo. —Hacía mucho que ardía en deseos de tenerte así, mi idolatrado Severus. —chilló burlona.

Harry no veía a Bellatrix en ese momento, sino a su padre haciendo lo mismo. James Potter se volvió hacia él y le guiñó un ojo. —Harry, —ronroneó la voz de Bellatrix— vos sos el siguiente.

Harry se agarró la cabeza con las manos, la demencia lo había ganado… Voldemort había triunfado… todo llegaba a su fin. Los tres Voldemorts reían… ¡los odiaba tanto!... y no sabía si estaba gritando a voz en cuello o si los alaridos estaban solamente en su cabeza.

¿Acaso podían ponerse peor las cosas? Sin dudas… nada es tan malo que no pueda empeorar… terror helado, desolación extrema, depresión abismal… el influjo maligno de la magia oscura se espesó incluso más… dementors… ya estaban en Hogwarts… y se acercaban.

oOo


	25. Ninguno de los dos puede vivir

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 25 – Ninguno de los dos puede vivir…**

El ED estaba luchando una batalla perdida, todos en el campo de combate eran conscientes de eso. Simplemente había demasiadas creaturas oscuras y demasiados mortífagos, la superioridad numérica del enemigo era abrumadora. Así y todo continuaban, porque tal como Remus Lupin lo gritaba a cada instante, los refuerzos estaban en camino. Sólo hacía falta que aguataran un poco más, sólo un poco más.

Pero el número de caídos aumentaba rápidamente y las esperanzas empezaban a flaquear. La gran cantidad de magia que surcaba y llenaba la atmósfera por fuera de las defensas restantes mareaba y trastornaba. Destilaba oscuridad, apestaba a dolor y muerte. Y morían chicos… por mano de adultos —muchos de los cuales también eran padres— que habían elegido someterse a la voluntad de un señor oscuro enajenado. Ellos eran los perpetradores de tal injusticia.

_Asombroso_, pensaba Lupin, _son chicos pero demuestran tanta decisión, tanta valentía, tanto carácter._

Luchadores arrojados y tenaces disfrazados en cuerpos de chicos. Con nervios de acero… ponían en juego sus vidas para defender la escuela, para defender a los que se refugiaban en ella… hermanos menores y amigos… para salvarlos de la masacre. Resistían con ardor admirable aunque estaban en franca minoría.

Pero Lupin los veía caer, muchos yacían abatidos en el campo de batalla. Llantos, gritos de clemencia… muchos llamaban a sus padres. Y Lupin luchaba con mayor denuedo para terminar con esa locura pero nada era suficiente.

Fue entonces que aparecieron los primeros espíritus vaporosos. Y poco después toda una armada de ellos. No eran fantasmas que se hubieran demorado en esta dimensión, eran espíritus que habían regresado de la muerte. Envolvían a los mortífagos atacantes con volutas sutiles que los helaban hasta la médula. Y los aplastaban con fuerza tangible también. Giraban alrededor de ellos como tornados, los alzaban en el aire; la fuerza del remolino les quebraba las varitas, les hacía saltar los ojos de las órbitas. Aterrorizaban y confundían a los trolls y a los gigantes.

Luego llegó el escuadrón de esqueletos. Tantas veces identificados con la imagen de la Muerte misma… y sin embargo, filosofaba Lupin, en ese momento eran los que aportaban nuevas esperanza de vida. Apuñalaban con los dedos la carne maligna viviente. Y las maldiciones los traspasaban sin afectarlos. ¿Cómo se mata a algo que ya está muerto?

Poco después empezaron a oírse los ¡cracs! Una cohorte de elfos domésticos se materializó en formación. Al frente de ellos, capitaneándolos, uno en particular que sólo se diferenciaba de los otros por los gorros de lana que llevaba encimados sobre la cabeza. —¡Elfos Domésticos de Hogwarts, nos dieron permiso para venir a defender lo que es nuestro! —chilló animoso.

Un gran alarido brotó de sus bocas cual grito de batalla y de inmediato pusieron en acción su magia poderosa para ponerle freno al enemigo.

El escenario había cambiado en unos pocos minutos, el tablero se había dado vuelta y el resultado de la batalla ya no era tan sombrío como antes.

oOo

Harry se clavaba las uñas en el cuero cabelludo, tironeándose los pelos hasta sacarse sangre. Las potentes sondas de Legilimencia de los tres Voldemorts era más de lo que podía bloquear. Pero las carcajadas eran aun peor. La risa retorcida de Bellatrix, la rastrera de Wormtail, la aguda y espeluznante de Voldemort.

El dolor le incineraba el cerebro, la cicatriz de la frente le ardía como si la estuvieran aplastando con un hierro al rojo vivo. Habían ya logrado derribarle las defensas y procuraban ahora destruirle la mente usando sus propios recuerdos como armas para autodestruirse. Dolor, miedo, humillación, fracaso… y con cada imagen que se apoderaba de su mente el estruendo de risas ganaba mayor intensidad.

Fue entonces que una imagen/memoria quedó expuesta al frente de su mente. En pánico, Harry trató de suprimirla… sabía que sólo podía empeorar aun más todo, si cabe. Pero carecía de todo control… y la imagen persistió, se intensificó… se volvió casi tangible.

Las risas cesaron.

Harry/Severus suspendido en el aire, abierto en canal y con las tripas afuera.

—Pero… ¿cómo es esto, Severus? —se oyó la voz entre enojada y regocijada de Bellatrix— No nos habías dicho nada de que habías establecido un vínculo con el chico.

Los tres Voldemorts dirigieron su atención a Severus. Harry pareció recordar recién entonces que no estaba solo en el claro. Aislado en su cabeza se había olvidado de que el combate continuaba. Hermione y Neville seguían en duelo, muy desparejo, contra un grupo de mortífagos. Y las varitas de los tres Voldemorts pasaron a ensañarse con el profesor de Pociones.

¡Lo había traicionado! ¡Lo había expuesto! ¡Había revelado el secreto!

—Ah… —otra vez la voz de Bellatrix—…significa mucho para vos, ¿no es verdad?

—¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOO! —aulló Harry. Era imprescindible que recuperara el control. Voldemort se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa obscena, pero el rostro era el de James Potter… y otra imagen quedó expuesta al frente viendo a Bellatrix apuntando a Severus… Sirius cayendo a través del velo…

—¡Basta! —bramó Neville que de repente se había materializado a su lado, con la varita apuntando a Bellatrix.

Bellatrix giró la cabeza y sonrió con dulzura como ante un bebé. —Lucius, querido… si me hacés el favor y te ocupás de Severus mientras yo atiendo este otro asunto… mantenelo entretenido… —Lucius se avino con una gentil reverencia.

Neville cuadró los hombros, Harry alzó su varita, pero sólo por hacer algo. Se sentía inútil… no iba a ser capaz de detener a Bellatrix… y Bellatrix iba a matar a Neville.

Ella se adelantó un par de pasos e hizo un pucherito con los labios. —Oh… el pequeñín _Wongbottom_ ha venido a vengar a su papito y a su mamita…

La varita de Neville empezó a temblar en su mano, ondas de rabia y odio lo recorrían.

—¿Querés hacerme sufrir lo que yo les hice sufrir a ellos? —prosiguió desdeñosa— ¿Querés mandarme al pabellón de dementes de St. Mungo? ¿Para hacerles compañía a papi y mami?

—_¡Incendio! _—lanzó Neville, pero ella neutralizó el hechizo sin dificultad y contraatacó con otro que hizo caer a Neville.

—Decime, Longbottom… —continuó ella con un tono escalofriante que era el propio pero que también tenía notas del de Voldemort— ¿Te gustaría probar un poco de la tortura de tus padres?

Neville no llegó a responder, el _Cruciatus_ lo alcanzó una fracción de segundo después y de su boca sólo brotaron alaridos. Harry hizo ademán de defenderlo pero Wormtail y Voldemort se lo impidieron con otro asalto a su mente, tan violento al punto de hacerlo caer de rodillas.

Los gritos desgarradores de Neville parecían que iban a prolongarse indefinidamente hasta que su mente claudicara, hasta que terminara como sus padres… pero Bellatrix tenía otros planes. Interrumpió el _Cruciatus_ y esperó con paciencia a que se recuperara un poco… y lo atacó con otra maldición.

—_¡Imperio! _—los ojos de Neville se tornaron vidriosos al instante y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se incorporó con dificultad y fijó una mirada vacua en Bellatrix.

—¡Besame los pies, Longbottom! —ordenó. Neville se postró, gateó hasta ella y le besó las botas embarradas.

—Y los pies de Lord Voldemort. —Neville obedeció. El Señor Oscuro asintió con aprobación.

—Parate… frente a mí. —lo instruyó ella y Neville así lo hizo.

—Declará en voz alta que tus padres se merecían la suerte que les tocó. —comandó ella con voz grave. Neville titubeó.

Indignada, ella bramó: —_¡Imperio! _—Neville tambaleó… pero permaneció callado. Los rasgos se le habían desfigurado por el esfuerzo de resistir la Imperdonable.

Bellatrix volaba de furia… ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? ¿¡Cómo tenía la insolencia…?! Decidió probar con otra cosa. —¡Lanzá la Maldición Mortal sobre Harry Potter!

Voldemort alzó una ceja y refrenó el ataque sobre la mente del joven héroe postrado en el suelo. Quería que pudiera disfrutar de esos sus últimos momentos sin obstáculos ni interferencias. A su vez le envió una potente sugestión… que se defendiera matando antes a Longbottom. Estaba muy interesado en saber cómo reaccionaría El Niño Que Sobrevivió… ¿mataría a su amigo?

Harry, libre de la presión en su mente, apuntó la varita hacia Neville… pero no… no podía… estaba mal…

Neville trataba de resistir… gruesas gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente y le caían desde las sienes… la compulsión de la maldición de Bellatrix era potentísima sin embargo…

—_Avada…_

_Tenía que resistir… pero no podía… la presión era abrumadora…_ Harry se dio cuenta de que le iba resultar imposible, cerró los ojos aceptando resignado su destino…

—…_Kedavra…_

Alcanzó a ver algo del destello verde a través de los párpados… pero nada ocurrió… al menos a _él_ nada le había ocurrido. Abrió los ojos. Neville sostenía la varita en su mano temblorosa. Bellatrix Lestrange yacía sobre el suelo… muerta.

Una especie de onda violenta sacudió el bosque y el claro. Harry se estremeció, el corazón pareció estrujársele… la magia oscura densa que flotaba en la atmósfera del claro se concentró sobre el cadáver de Bellatrix… y su espíritu fue desprendiéndose, elevándose vaporoso de la carne muerta.

Harry empezaba a entender… para salvaguardarse de las intrusiones, Voldemort había depositado partes de sí mismo en los otros dos, Bellatrix y Wormtail… mediante algún tipo pútrido de magia oscura… la fuerza, la mente, el alma de sus más fieles servidores… Voldemort las había amalgamado con las suyas. Muerta Bellatrix, esa esencia retornaba a Voldemort.

Un silencio ensordecedor se había enseñoreado del claro, el asalto a su mente se había interrumpido… Harry sentía que iba recuperando control, podía _leer_ todo el plan en la mente de Voldemort… y podía ver la esencia de Bellatrix absorbiéndose en el Señor Oscuro.

_No se dé por vencido, Potter._ —incluso sometido a la tortura de Lucius, Severus venía a socorrerlo y a alentarlo— _Recuerde cuál es su misión. Ud. es más fuerte que el dolor y el miedo. Los conoce, ya tuvo que soportarlos en el pasado._

_Pero es que… me siento perdido… no tengo fuerzas… no voy a poder…_

_Use entonces _mis_ fuerzas. _Y Severus volvió a reimplantarle muchas de las memorias que Harry había apartado y guardado en el pensieve.

—Niño estúpido… —se oyó la voz llena de reproche de Wormtail dirigiéndose a Neville.

Neville todavía no salía del shock que le había provocado todo lo que había pasado instantes antes.

Wormtail floreó la muñeca y comenzó a pronunciar la maldición: —_Avada…_

Harry se incorporó de un salto y se interpuso entre Neville y Wormtail. Las palabras murieron en los labios de Pettigrew. Los ojos se le dilataron, la tensión se apoderó de sus rasgos. La mirada taladrante de Harry lo paralizaba, los llameantes ojos verdes lo quemaban.

Hizo un esfuerzo para abrir la boca pero no podía. El ardor de la culpa lo consumía… la terrible culpa de la traición… sus dos amigos, Lily y James, muertos por su culpa… y una deuda de vida… Harry defendiéndolo, salvándolo de la ira de Sirius…

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Voldemort no estaba dispuesto a tolerar ese tipo de vacilaciones. El haz verde impactó en su servidor. Wormtail se desplomó muerto al suelo.

Se registró el mismo temblor en todo bosque. El mismo que un par de minutos antes.

—¡Neville, andate ya mismo! —ordenó Harry empujándolo.

—Harry… no puedo dejarte solo…

Harry lo empujó una vez más. —Esto es entre Voldemort y yo. ¡Andate!

—Pero…

—Neville… ¡anda al lado de Ginny y protegela!

Con renuencia, Neville asintió y obedeció.

Harry quedó solo y alcanzó a presenciar la última etapa del proceso del que había sido testigo poco antes, el espíritu de Wormtail reinsertándose en Voldemort.

El Señor Oscuro lanzó un nuevo ataque sobre la mente de Harry. Pero las cosas habían cambiado… sus escudos de Oclumencia resistieron la embestida. El fracaso no era una opción. Todo se definía. Todo llegaba a su fin.

El duelo no iba a ser fácil… _no sólo se trata de ser poderoso_, había dicho Nicolas.

La hora era llegada.

Harry expandió su consciencia para abarcar todo el claro, para percibir toda la magia que impregnaba la atmósfera pero principalmente se concentró en su enemigo… la respiración de su enemigo, el odio de su enemigo, las intenciones de su enemigo…

Voldemort quería destruirlo… descuartizarlo… casi había logrado despedazarle la mente, casi había conseguido hundirlo en el abismo de la demencia… y volvía a intentarlo… tanteándolo con dedos invisibles… pero no, Harry no se lo iba permitir… ya no… ahora podía defenderse.

Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron con mayor intensidad, una sonrisa comenzó a emerger en sus labios… Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba subestimándolo… peor para él… era algo que iba a utilizar para sacarle ventaja… estaba a punto de abrir la boca para escupirle palabras de provocación, pero se contuvo… había detectado un cambio repentino en la textura del ambiente.

Algo estaba pasando.

Sin embargo no se trataba de una amenaza, estaba seguro… no lo sentía como tal. Así y todo no dejó de asombrarse cuando dos espíritus aparecieron detrás de Voldemort, avanzaron flotando, _lo atravesaron_ y terminaron deteniéndose entre el Señor Oscuro y Harry.

—¡Mi señor Slytherin! —dijo Voldemort… y bajó los ojos en sumisión… ¡y se arrodilló!

Los espíritus eran dos figuras ancianas, envueltos en vestiduras medievales y tocados con característicos sombreros cónicos. Los dos de cabellos largos y de pobladas barbas. Eran a la vez parecidos y distintos. Uno era alto y esbelto, el otro, un poco más bajo y más fornido, de hombros anchos y frente amplia. A Harry le resultaban extrañamente familiares.

El más alto miró a Voldemort y frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—Así que en esto vino a terminar mi linaje. —se quejó con tono avergonzado.

Harry se dio cuenta entonces, alguna vez había visto las imágenes en los grabados de _Hogwarts, una historia_, quizá. Eran Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor… eh… sus espectros para ser más precisos.

—¡Mi Señor! —clamó Voldemort— Dentro de diez días todo el mundo mágico estará bajo mi potestad.

—¡Eres una vergüenza para mi estirpe! ¡Un perro sarnoso de sangre impura! —gritó Slytherin— Has retorcido y denigrado todos y cada uno de mis principios. Has puesto a todo el mundo mágico en tu contra.

—¡El mundo mágico me venera! —se justificó Voldemort poniéndose de pie— El mundo mágico me teme y me respeta. ¡Yo soy el único que puede guiarlos a la salvación!

Gryffindor ladró de risa y se desplazó hasta quedar junto a Harry. —Mala fortuna con los herederos, Sal. —dijo apoyando una mano etérea y fría sobre el hombro de Harry— quizá tengas mejor suerte en el próximo milenio.

Voldemort se volvió hacia él alzando la varita. —¡Usted, cállese!

Los dos espíritus se arremolinaron velozmente a su alrededor. Voldemort retrocedió un par de pasos pero mantenía la varita en alto y apretó los dientes desafiante.

—El mundo no te respeta, Tom. —rugió Gryffindor.

—Te odian. —siseó Slytherin en pársel— Todos están en tu contra.

—Prefieren seguir a mi heredero adolescente. —acotó Gryffindor.

—Preferirían MORIR antes que seguirte. —agregó Slytherin.

Los ojos rojos relumbraron de furia. Harry experimentó una onda de pánico recordando lo que decían las profecías. Voldemort ansiaba lealtad… lealtad y servidumbre. Y una vez que las obtuviera moldearía al mundo y lo transformaría en un paraíso. Con él imperando por encima de todos. Voldemort estaba convencido de que el mundo estaría dispuesto a alinearse detrás de él de buen grado… y le estaban enrostrando justamente lo contrario… que todos lo odiaban… se sentía traicionado.

Para Voldemort no había nada peor que la muerte. Y que el mundo mágico —_su gente, su pueblo_— prefiriera la muerte antes que seguirlo… ¡era una traición suprema! Voldemort mataba a los traidores. ¡Los torturaría! ¡Los destruiría a todos! ¡Los mataría de la forma más dolorosa posible!

Harry pudo leerle todo eso en la mente. Su deseo de conquistar y de controlar se había trocado en un ansia enfermiza de diezmar y devastar.

Voldemort se volvió hacia su ancestro y siseó venenoso: —¡Si no quieren seguirme… que así sea! ¡Mas tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias!

Apuntó la varita hacia lo alto y rugió: —¡Morsmordre!

La Marca Oscura se elevó por encima de los árboles y flameó en el cielo acompañada por la inscripción: _Para vos, Harry Potter._

Un frío intenso se apoderó de la mente, el cuerpo y el corazón de Harry. El aire pareció congelarse, un grupo de dementors descendía hasta el claro planeando en círculos. Voldemort desplegó su magia con toda potencia y espantó a los espíritus de los fundadores. Los dementors podían incluso succionar las almas de los espíritus.

—¡Valor, Harry Potter! —lo animó Gryffindor alejándose— ¡Coraje y fortaleza de corazón!

_Valor… coraje_… las palabras siguieron resonándole. En contraposición a… _miedo_. Hermione lo había repetido insistentemente, el miedo era una entidad recurrente, constante en las profecías. Harry tenía que vencer el miedo… el miedo a los dementors… y el miedo al Voldemort más temible que jamás le había tocado enfrentar.

Dementors…

Hermione se lo había relatado: _E__n una época milenaria no especificada, habría existido un mago oscuro que buscaba lo mismo que nosotros… una forma para destruir almas. Sus "experimentos" habrían desembocado en la creación de los dementors… creaturas carentes de alma y ávidas de tragarse cualquiera que tuvieran cerca. La primera víctima habría sido el alma del creador mismo._

_Dementors… creaturas viles… repugnantes… _había dicho Harry estremeciéndose.

_Y además están del lado de Voldemort… si no fuera así quizá…_ había apuntado Ron.

¿Y si pudiera usarlos en su contra? ¿Sería posible? Lo primero era dominar el miedo… porque ya tenía a un dementor casi a su lado… prácticamente le estaba posando una mano podrida sobre el hombro… se le ocurrió una idea… era riesgosa, era una locura en realidad… y así y todo…

Apuntó la varita hacia Voldemort y pronunció el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente: _—¡Stupefy!_

Voldemort aulló _¡Crucio!_ simultáneamente.

Los haces chocaron uno con el otro a mitad de camino. Se repitió el mismo fenómeno que en el cementerio. Harry sacó fuerzas del trinar potente del fénix que en ese momento partió el aire, el gorjeo lo llenó de regocijo y de seguridad.

Dentro de la jaula dorada quedaron atrapados los tres. Voldemort, Harry… y el dementor. Éste último al parecer muy trastornado por el canto del fénix.

Harry sostenía la varita con las dos manos, esforzándose al máximo para mantener a raya el haz de la maldición de Voldemort. Pero el Señor Oscura tenía escondido un as en la manga… o mejor dicho, otra varita en uno de sus bolsillos… se apresuró a sacarla.

Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar nada, Harry liberó una mano y susurró _¡Accio!_ y la segunda varita de Voldemort voló a su mano. Harry la quebró en el acto con un diestro movimiento de dedos, dejó caer los fragmentos al suelo.

Los ojos de Voldemort llamearon de rabia. —Veo que podés lanzar encantamientos sin varita. —siseó en pársel.

—Así es.

—¿Vas a matarme ahora? —inquirió Voldemort con una sonrisa.

—Precisamente. —respondió Harry con voz temblorosa. En realidad no quería hacer lo que estaba por hacer. Pero lo iba a hacer.

Voldemort confundió el tono de Harry con inseguridad, sonrió malicioso otra vez. —No podés matarme, Harry. Mi carne puede morir, pero mi alma seguirá viva. —enfatizó triunfal— Y voy a atormentarte cada uno de los días de tu vida… hasta destruirte por completo.

_¡Valor…! ¡Coraje y fortaleza de corazón! _Era el momento de demostrárselos.

—¡No podés controlar a mis dementors, niño necio! —bramó Voldemort.

Quizá no… y malditas las ganas que tenía de hacerlo… pero igual lo intentaría. Miró a Voldemort con tristeza en los ojos. Y por primera vez creyó adivinar una chispa de miedo en las ranuras rojas.

Harry entró en la mente del dementor… todo era oscuridad… y pestilencia… y podredumbre… era como zambullirse en un mar de inmundicias… pero tenía que resistir… en cierta forma el dementor le estaba absorbiendo el alma después de todo… sentía la sangre helada, los huesos helados, la mente helada, el corazón helado… la vida, su alma, parecía abandonarlo…

Tenía que resistir, sin embargo… recurrió a las memorias de Severus… de ellas sacaría las fuerzas que necesitaba… para ganar el control… pero no parecían alcanzarle… ¡y peor, las memorias de torturas fortalecían al dementor…!

Sintió una sensación cálida en el pecho, volutas blancas se desprendían del relicario y lo rodeaban. Y lo colmaban de los más maravillosos sentimientos de regocijo y de felicidad… mejores incluso que los no muy frecuentes que había tenido la dicha de experimentar en su vida.

Sintió que se llenaba de fuerzas… la fuerza del amor que lo había protegido en tantas circunstancias. Recordó a Nicolas y Perenelle regalándole el relicario. Recordó a Sirius pidiéndole que fuera a vivir con él. Recordó a Remus diciéndole que lo consideraba como a un hijo. Recordó a Hermione… y a Ron… y a Ginny, su adorada gemela. Recordó a los Weasley, que le habían abierto los brazos integrándolo a la familia. Recordó a Severus, su mentor y amigo. Se recordó a sí mismo a través de las memorias de Severus, y cómo el aborrecimiento que el mocoso insufrible le había inspirado desde un principio se había transformado en amor profundo por el hombre que había llegado a ser. Y recordó a Malfoy, acurrucado a su lado, sonrojándose por haber sido descubierto arrobado mirándolo dormir… y su sonrisa, y sus celos… y sus ojos misteriosos, complejos… y su arrogancia, y su ácido sentido del humor. Malfoy… que lo había elegido a él… Draco, que le había vuelto la espalda a su padre y lo había elegido a él.

Y una vez más… Harry recuperó el control.

Harry Potter estaba en la repugnante mente del dementor… y Harry Potter era quien la controlaba.

La vil creatura voló como un predador hacia el mago de rasgos ofidios…

—¡No… no es posible! —clamó Voldemort desesperado.

—Todo se terminó, Tom. —sentenció Harry.

Voldemor sacudía la cabeza. —¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No podés…!

El dementor/Harry ya estaba encima de él a punto de vaciarlo de alma.

Voldemort seguía negándose a aceptarlo. —¡No es posible! —gemía desamparado— ¡Los magos no pueden poseer a creaturas no humanas! ¡No podés…! ¡Ese tipo de magia es imposible! ¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo!

Harry/dementor se echó la capucha hacia atrás revelándole el rostro de la muerte… no, el rostro de algo peor que la muerte. Nada quedaba después del beso del dementor.

Y empezó a chupar, a absorber implacable. Voldemort perdió todo control de su magia. Y había tanto dolor, tanta tortura, tanta impiedad, tanta muerte dentro de Voldemort… para Harry/dementor era un verdadero banquete. La oscuridad era la carne, el epítome de la existencia. El dolor era el propósito. El dolor era real. Y el odio… y la venganza… y la desolación… y el asco… Voldemort tenía tanto que ofrecer… y Harry/dementor se alimentaba hasta el hartazgo de todo eso.

Y por un segundo Harry/dementor sintió que el alma ingresaba en su interior y lo llenaba de sensaciones y de vida… pero sólo fue un instante… y después de nuevo la putrescencia vacua… repugnante… carente de existencia.

El cuerpo de Voldemort se desplomó inceremoniosamente al suelo.

Harry escapó de la mente del dementor y retornó a su cuerpo confortado por los efluvios protectores del relicario.

El cuerpo de Voldemort era un bulto informe. La varita había caído a su lado. La jaula dorada había desaparecido. Pero había sido reemplazada por otra luz brillante. Una manada de _patroni_ invadía el claro y espantaba a los dementors. Sintió un ligero tironeo del relicario, supo entonces que Perenelle y Nicolas estaban cerca.

Harry dio un paso y sus rodillas cedieron. Cayó en tierra. Se sentía exhausto, drenado por completo. No quería ni siquiera ponerse a pensar en la ingente cantidad de magia que había tenido que desplegar. Pero sabía que todavía le quedaba una maldición más que tenía que lanzar.

A gatas avanzó hasta el cuerpo de Voldemort. Miró a los ojos semiabiertos y faltos de vida. Sintió algo que podría haberse identificado con remordimiento. Repasó los recuerdos que tenía de Tom Riddle. Las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes si hubiese elegido otro derrotero en su vida… podrían haber sido mucho mejor… o mucho peor.

—Ninguno de los dos puede vivir…

Todo terminaba reduciéndose a eso… la profecía… diecisiete años más tarde… el vaticinio se cumplía…

Harry apuntó la varita. Era algo que tenía que hacerse. Trató de reunir fuerzas y suspiró profundamente. —_Avada Kedavra_. —formuló con un sutil giro de muñeca. Un relámpago verde. —Todo se ha cumplido.

—Adiós. —susurró y cayó de espaldas, consciente de que su propio corazón parecía haberse detenido. Una exclamación contenida se le escapó de la garganta, el cuerpo se le estremeció y rompió en llanto.

Las volutas blancas del relicario seguían rodeándolo, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas… excepto para la pena. Voldemort había sido el propósito de su existencia… haberlo matado era como haber cometido suicidio. Ya no quedaba nada más… nada más…

_Harry, ¿dónde estás?_

Era la voz de Ginny… apenas consciente… pero cerca… llamándolo. Harry se aferró al vínculo, como a un cabo de auxilio que significaba la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Rodó sobre su estómago y fue arrastrándose… a lo largo de una hebra invisible que lo guiaba hacia ella.

Se arrastró por el claro, entre patroni, entre cuerpos de mortífagos y de estudiantes abatidos, que quizá estaban muertos o quizá no… entre las piernas de miembros de Orden y de otros refuerzos venidos de todas partes y que hablaban en lenguas extrañas. Se arrastró sin detenerse hasta llegar a Ginny.

Neville estaba a su lado, cuidándola, sosteniéndole una mano.

—¡Harry! —chilló Neville—¡Lo conseguiste! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No alcancé a ver nada.

Harry se acurrucó con mucho cuidado al lado de su gemela. No quería dañarla aun más de lo que estaba pero necesitaba desesperadamente el contacto.

_¿Lo cagaste a palos?_ —le preguntó mentalmente. Harry casi sonrió.

—Sí. —respondió en voz alta— Voldemort está muerto.

Neville estaba diciendo algo pero Harry no alcanzaba a entender de qué hablaba, toda su atención estaba concentrada en su gemela. Un momento después sintió que alguien más lo estaba tocando. Alguien más pronunciaba su nombre. Y era una sensación tan confortante. Pero no era Severus…

_¿Sev…?_ —sondeó. Pero no le llegó ninguna respuesta.

Sepultó la cara en el hombro de Ginny. Y un instante más tarde se hundió en la inconsciencia.

oOo


	26. Un paso necesario

**Un chico, perdido para siempre**

**Capítulo 26 – Un paso necesario para seguir adelante**

Abrió los ojos cansados. Hizo una mueca, la intensa luminosidad del ala hospitalaria lo hirió cegadora. Sólo algo contrastaba, algo rojo en la parte baja de su campo visual, la cabellera flamígera de Ginny que tenía apoyada la cabeza bajo su barbilla. Ginny a su lado rodeándolo en un abrazo protector. Incluso dormida lo cuidaba, así como él a ella. Pero Harry sabía que ya no estaba dormida, la apretó fuerte contra sí… ¿qué día sería? ¿por qué estaban en el hospital? ¿y por qué juntos en la misma cama?

Y entonces recordó todo.

La batalla. Percy y los mortífagos atacando a Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Ginny torturada… la misión de rescate… las creaturas oscuras… las arañas… Neville matando a Bellatrix… la ejecución sumaria de Wormtail… Harry poseyendo al dementor… vaciándolo de alma a Voldemort… la Maldición Mortal… arrastrándose por el suelo para llegar hasta Ginny… el intento que había hecho para contactarse con Severus…

—¡Oh Merlín, no! —gimió estremeciéndose, Ginny se apretó contra él. Pero Harry sacudía los brazos en el aire como tratando de espantar los recuerdos. Notó movimiento en uno de los costados y una figura de cabellos rubios inclinándose sobre él.

—¿Potter?

Malfoy le había agarrado los brazos intentando apaciguarlo. Pero Harry se resistía salvaje… peleando contra los recuerdos, peleando contra la pérdida de su amigo, peleando contra la pena. Pero era inútil… ésas no eran cosas tangibles, no podía pelear contra eso… lo único concreto contra lo que podía pelear eran Ginny y Malfoy.

Ginny trataba de calmarlo a través del vínculo, pero ella misma estaba bastante alterada por la pena que detectaba en Harry y por sus propios pesares. Su hermano había estado a punto de matarla.

Malfoy rogó. —¡Harry, pará…! Tranquilizate… Todo terminó… todo terminó.

Harry lo agarró de los hombros y lo miró directo a los ojos… pero aunque lo tenía tan cerca era como si no pudiera verlo.

—¡Severus! —gritó— ¿Dónde está? ¿Está m…? —no pudo completar la pregunta. Ginny lloraba con los ojos cerrados. Las emociones lo abrumaban… era demasiado y todo junto… y apenas si se había despertado…

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y respondió: —¡Está dando clase! —no se molestó en disimular el tono de irritación— Está bien.

Las palabras fueron como un bálsamo. Harry dejó de sacudirse. Y Ginny se recompuso también al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Harry fijó su atención en Malfoy como si recién lo reconociera, estaba muy despeinado y tenía los ojos congestivos, como si él también acabara de despertarse.

—¿Malfoy? —susurró.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —la exasperación de su voz se había diluido hasta casi desaparecer.

—¿Él está bien?

—Sí… bien… está bien.

Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en el vínculo. Lo localizó de inmediato, suspiró aliviado.

_¡Estás vivo!_, pensó Harry.

_Y vos estás despierto_, respondió Snape, _voy a ir a verte apenas termine la clase._

Harry rió con ganas, abrió los ojos… y Malfoy estaba ahí, frente a él… y vivo también… sintió una explosión de felicidad en el pecho. Se volvió hacia Ginny… ella también estaba bien, su cuerpo se había curado. Ya no era esa masa torturada casi irreconocible yaciente en el claro. Estaban juntos y le sonreía. Todo lo terrible de la batalla había pasado… terminado.

Sufrió un ataque de alegría histérica marcadamente contrastante con la ola de pena de segundos antes. Ginny se incorporó, arrodillándose sobre la cama. Ella también rebosaba de gozo.

—¡Harry! —gritó— ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Lo lograste!

Harry soltó los hombros de Malfoy y le acarició los cabellos rubios… y la mejilla… impregnándose de esa realidad dichosa… y lo besó con ímpetu en los labios… con tanto ímpetu que las narices chocaron entre sí dolorosas… pero poco importaba.

—¡Estamos vivos! —exclamó riendo. Y Ginny también reía. Y Harry volvió a agarrar a Malfoy de los hombros… y luego de las manos… y de las mejillas… se sentía extático… y Malfoy le sonrió… ¿qué otra cosa hubiera podido hacer sino sonreírle?

—¡Estamos vivos! —repitió Harry— Y Voldemort está muerto, ¿no?

—Lo lograste, Potter. —confirmó Malfoy asintiendo.

Harry no podía parar de reír y Ginny soltaba chilliditos de felicidad y saltaba de rodillas a su lado. —¡ESTAMOS VIVOS! —repitió una vez más gritando entusiasta.

Agarró a Malfoy de la toga y lo obligó a trepar a la cama. Se trenzaron en una lucha fingida de esas que a los chicos tanto les encantan. Y los tres reían a más no poder, celebrando el triunfo y el estar vivos… y no había sobre la Tierra una sensación más satisfactoria que ésa.

Malfoy se sumó al juego y lo disfrutó… pero su contento era más medido. Él había estado despierto las últimas cuatro semanas… él sabía todo lo que había pasado.

Madame Pomfrey vino corriendo y gritando que se sosegaran… pero tuvo que esperar varios minutos hasta que Ginny y Harry refrenaron su ataque de jovialidad. Cuando consiguió que se calmaran un poco los examinó rápidamente, quedó conforme. Mandó traer comida y les ordenó que se alimentaran. Harry y Ginny se sentaron en el borde de la cama y procedieron a comer, degustando cada bocado con apetito… como si fuera una de las mejores comidas de toda su vida. Malfoy se sentó al lado de Harry, le apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Harry le acariciaba los cabellos con la mejilla entre un bocado y otro.

Dumbledore vino a verlos cuando terminaron de comer. Conjuró un mullido sillón y tomó asiento. Harry volvió a recostarse abrazando a Ginny y Malfoy permaneció sentado, calmo, a su lado sobre la cama. Los gemelos estaban curados pero todavía debían reposar unos cuantos días hasta recuperar las energías y restaurar las fuerzas al máximo. Y el contacto físico directo tenía un notable efecto beneficioso sobre el proceso, ésa había sido la razón por la cual madame Pomfrey los había puesto juntos en una cama.

—¿Cómo se sienten? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Cansados. —respondió Harry.

—Pero bien. —completó Ginny.

—Me alegro mucho de oírlo. —dijo el director— Estuvimos muy preocupados por ustedes. Durante las primeras semanas nadie podía estar seguro de que volvieran a despertarse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? —preguntó Ginny seria.

—Treinta y dos días.

—Sí que es mucho tiempo. —dijo Harry.

—Estuvimos muy asustados. —retomó el director— Entre el daño que vos habías sufrido… —una mirada a Ginny—…y la inmensa cantidad de magia que gastaste… —una mirada a Harry—…realmente, teníamos miedo… de perderlos a los dos.

—Profesor… —comenzó a preguntar Harry, se le había hecho presente el recuerdo del shock mágico que había sufrido en la oportunidad anterior— Yo… quiero decir… ¿voy a…?

—Madame Pomfrey me ha asegurado que los dos se van a recuperar por completo, con todas sus capacidades y habilidades. —Harry suspiró aliviado, pero la pérdida de sus poderes no lo inquietaba tanto como otras pérdidas.

—Señor… —preguntó Ginny reacomodándose en su posición— ¿mi familia…?

Dumbledore asintió serio. —Me temo que Percy está muerto.

—Bien hecho. —dijo Ginny de inmediato. Dumbledore la miró con desaprobación. Harry lo encaró con ojos desafiantes, no le iba permitir reconviniera a su gemela.

—El resto de tu familia… están todos vivos. —prosiguió el director— Presumo que muy pronto vendrán a visitarte.

Ginny suspiró aliviada. —¿Hermione…? ¿Neville…? —inquirió Harry.

—Vivos y bien… Harry…

—¿Nicolas y Perenelle? ¿Remus?

Dumbledore asintió. —Harry… Ginny… quizá éste no sea el mejor momento para repasar la lista víctimas… ya habrá tiempo para…

—¿Son muchos…? —preguntó Ginny.

Dumbledore no respondió de inmediato. —Sí, lamentablemente… al mundo mágico le espera un largo y duro camino hacia la recuperación y la resignación… —sus ojos derivaron por un segundo hacia Malfoy, quien apartó la cara a un lado— Pero lo importante ahora es que ustedes se restablezcan…

Harry percibió una agradable calidez en el pecho… levantó los ojos hacia la puerta. Un segundo después entraron Nicolas y Perenelle Flamel. Enfilaron de inmediato a la cama. Malfoy se puso de pie dejándoles lugar y se alejó varios pasos, permaneció parado observando como si fuera alguien extraño que no quisiera interferir. Los Flamel asaltaron a Ginny y Harry abrumándolos con besos y abrazos. Perenelle se sentó sobre la cama y se recostó sobre el brazo de Harry estrechándolo en un abrazo.

Harry se sentía muy feliz de volver a verlos pero se inquietó también por el aspecto que presentaban. Parecían mucho más viejos… parecían haber envejecido décadas desde la última vez. Muchas arrugas les surcaban la cara y los cabellos… habían encanecido. Nada quedaba de la juvenil presencia de treinta y tantos… que hasta hacía unos meses habían mostrado.

—Perenelle… —empezó a decir Harry y le acarició un mechón de hebras grises frunciendo el ceño.

—Está todo bien, Harry. —dijo ella con voz muy suave— Usamos mucho de nuestra magia de vida para curar a los heridos, es uno de los talentos que tenemos… debido a que tomamos el elíxir durante tanto tiempo.

Harry sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. —Ustedes… les cedieron parte de su vida… —empezó a decir.

Nicolas asintió y con un breve gesto le restó importancia al asunto. —Nosotros ya hemos vivido mucho más que suficiente. —dijo sonriendo— Había otros que la necesitaban más.

Harry se llevó una mano al pecho y envolvió el relicario entre los dedos. —Me salvó la vida…

—Qué bueno que así haya sido. —dijo Perenelle y le plantó un beso en la frente— Teníamos el presentimiento de que te iba a resultar útil.

Antes de que Harry pudiera agregar nada, la puerta volvió a abrirse e ingresó Severus Snape. Alto y fuerte… y casi sonriendo. Saludó a Nicolas y Perenelle con una gentil y profunda reverencia.

—Oh, por Merlín, Severus. Nada de formalidades ampulosas… que nos da vergüenza hombre… —dijo Nicolas sonrojándose.

Perenelle se puso de pie y lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo. —Es un gran gusto verte de nuevo, Sev. —murmuró.

—No sabía que habían vuelto.

—Presentimos que Harry se iba a despertar hoy. —dijo Perenelle guiñándole un ojo, contuvo una exclamación sorprendida y le acarició un mechón negro— Severus, ¡estás usando el tónico! —chilló encantada.

—Todo para complacerla a Ud., mi señora Perenelle. —dijo Severus y su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry. Se le acercó y le dio un firme apretón en el hombro.

—Estoy muy contento de verte despierto, Harry. —dijo con una intensidad inusitada en él.

—Y yo estoy muy contento de que estés vivo. —dijo Harry y le tiró los brazos al cuello estrechándolo contra si— Y gracias… —le susurró al oído.

oOo

Una hora más tarde volvió madame Pomfrey y echó a todas las visitas… a todos menos a Malfoy. Con él ni siquiera se animó a intentarlo. Malfoy casi no dijo palabra… se quedó sentado al lado de Harry todo el tiempo mientras los gemelos recostados dormitaban de a ratos.

A la hora de la cena vinieron a verlos Ron y Hermione. Apenas los vio, Malfoy se escabulló rápidamente hacia la puerta y salió. Dobby les trajo la comida y todos se sentaron para cenar y conversar.

—Tenías razón, Hermione. —dijo Harry— Sobre las profecías. Tus visiones eran reales. Y me ayudaron para decidir qué hacer al final.

—Me alegro de que estés vivo. —dijo ella pero no preguntó nada sobre qué era eso que había decidido al final para vencer a Voldemort. Nadie preguntó. Para Harry era mejor así… no sabía si estaba listo para hablar sobre el asunto.

—¿Y qué del resto de la escuela? —preguntó Ginny tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Reducida. —contestó Ron con ojos sombríos. Ya no parecían ser sus ojos. Estaban cargados de densa tristeza. —Las clases recomenzaron una semana después del ataque… pero nadie las toma muy en serio.

Hermione iba a protestar pero decidió finalmente no decir nada… lo que había dicho Ron era cierto después de todo.

—Los profesores se han vuelto muy benevolentes y aflojaron muchísimo las exigencias. —continuó Ron— Incluso Snape… aunque cueste creerlo. Es como si las clases no fueran más que una forma de empujarnos a retomar las cosas para seguir adelante. Pero lo cierto es que por ahora las cosas están demasiado enredadas y que va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvan a lo normal.

—Todo parece haber enmudecido. —dijo Hermione solemne— Todos tratan de ir rearmando los pedazos… pero nadie quiere precipitar nada.

—¿Y fuera de la escuela? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. —Bastante mal está la cosa. Están todavía persiguiendo y capturando a los mortífagos que lograron escabullirse. Hay infinidad de juicios… y los testigos están obligados a declarar bajo Veritaserum. Por suerte Dumbledore logró posponer el juicio del Snape hasta el verano… cuando las cosas se hayan enfriado un poco. Creo que tenía miedo de que lo agarraran como chivo expiatorio.

—¡Si es de no creer lo mierda que son algunos del Ministerio…! —escupió Ron con vehemencia. Harry lo miró asombrado, la reacción de Ron había sido tan intensa… tan visceral.

—Harry… —retomó Hermione con voz muy suave—…te tenemos que contar también sobre Malfoy. Últimamente casi que no habla con nadie… pero… eh… —jugueteaba nerviosa con los dedos.

—¿Qué es, Hermione? —la instó Harry.

—Bueno… su madre fue sentenciada a prisión perpetua en Azkaban. Y su padre… —desvió la mirada hacia Ron pero el pelirrojo había agachado la cabeza. Bajó la voz hasta transformarla casi en un susurro. —Harry… Malfoy mató a su padre en el claro… para salvar a Snape.

Harry respiró hondo. Pobre Draco… no era de extrañar que se hubiese mostrado tan _desazonado_ todo el día.

—Para cuando pudo salvarlo, Snape ya estaba muy mal, gravísimo… casi a punto de morir… —dijo Ron— Si no hubiese sido por los Flamel… le cedieron parte de su vida, al parecer.

—Y hay más… —continuó Hermione— Malfoy viene actuando un poco como loco desde la batalla. Asistió a muy pocas clases… se pasaba casi todo el día acá al lado de tu cama… cuidándote… duerme en esa cama de al lado —hizo una seña— pero… —desvió la mirada— Harry… ha estado acostándose con por lo menos una docena de personas distintas…

—No me importa. —se apresuró a decir Harry y era cierto. Harry sabía que lo que fuera que Malfoy hubiese hecho… había sido para poder superar la angustia, el mal trance… y durante todo ese mes no había contado con el consuelo de Harry…

—Igual me pareció que tenías que saberlo. —concluyó Hermione.

—Gracias… por habérmelo contado.

oOo

Durante los días siguientes recibieron infinidad de visitas en el ala hospitalaria. Molly y Arthur después de saludarlos efusivamente pasaron a regañarlos por haber entablado un vínculo tan peligroso en tiempos tan aciagos como los que venían de vivir… y luego le dieron a Harry una fervorosa bienvenida como nuevo miembro oficial de la familia y lo invitaron a pasar todo el verano en La Madriguera. Molly había traído consigo una canasta llena de comida casera… para ayudarlos a recuperar las fuerzas, según aclaró. Bill y Charlie vinieron juntos… Bill seguía muy deprimido, por suerte contaba con su hermano que hacía hasta lo imposible para levantarle un poco el ánimo. Fred y George vinieron un poco menos bulliciosos que lo habitual, pero así todo los hicieron reír durante casi todo el tiempo. Y se manifestaron encantados de contar con una nueva pareja de gemelos dentro de la familia.

También vino Lupin, con un aspecto muy demacrado y exhausto. Pero se mostró muy contento de verlos despiertos y recuperándose bien. Le dijo y le repitió varias veces a Harry lo orgulloso que sentía de él… y lo orgullosos que habría estados sus padres… y lo instó a que viniera a pasar el verano con él en Grimmauld Place. Técnicamente, la casa era de Harry, Sirius se la había heredado. Harry no se mostró muy entusiasmado con la invitación. Lupin había vivido en la noble casa de Black durante los dos últimos años y entre ellos habían llegado a un acuerdo de que Lupin se iba a encargar de cuidarla hasta tanto Harry se graduara. Recién entonces decidirían si iban a seguir en los mismos términos o si iban a introducir alguna modificación en el convenio.

Malfoy permanecía en el hospital junto a ellos prácticamente todo el tiempo. Salía de vez en cuando pero sólo cuando Harry estaba durmiendo. Harry nunca lo había visto salir o entrar. A diferencia de lo ocurrido la primera vez, durante las siguientes visitas de Ron y Hermione siempre se quedaba. Siempre estaba… pero hablar… hablaba muy poco. Igual Harry estaba muy feliz de tenerlo constantemente a su lado.

También venían a visitarlos los alumnos, en grupos de dos o tres. A veces reían, a veces lloraban pero todos sin excepción les expresaban su contento de verlos bien y recuperándose. Todos habían sido muy afectados por la batalla, Harry podía adivinárselo en los ojos. Una especie de sabiduría, de madurez, de comprensión del dolor… que antes no les había notado. La despreocupada inocencia de la adolescencia los había abandonado para no volver.

Descubrir eso lo había impresionado mucho, pero el shock fue mucho más pronunciado a la semana siguiente cuando se reintegraron a la rutina de la escuela.

Sólo quedaban la mitad de los alumnos. La batalla había cobrado una cantidad inmensa en vidas. Los de séptimo año eran sólo doce. Cho no estaba entre ellos, a pesar de que durante todo ese último año Harry no había hablado nunca con ella, se sintió profundamente triste cuando se enteró de que había perecido.

La pena era casi tangible y constante en los pasillos si bien los alumnos trataban de mitigarla con los sentimientos positivos de haber logrado la victoria. La escuela había resistido hasta la llegada de los refuerzos, la batalla final contra Ya Sabés Quién había tenido lugar en Hogwarts y Hogwarts había ganado.

Pero lo que había dicho Ron era cierto. Las actividades académicas eran más formales que reales. Un paso necesario para seguir adelante. Las obligaciones de estudio eran pocas pero las clases continuaban. Así como la vida continuaba como una imitación diluida de sí misma.

El dormitorio parecía mucho más silencioso, si bien los ronquidos de Neville eran tan sonoros como siempre. Los padres de Seamus y de Dean habían venido a retirar sus cosas en algún momento del mes que Harry había estado inconsciente. Naturalmente tampoco había podido estar presente en ninguno de los funerales. Gryffindor había perdido a muchos alumnos, el número se había reducido a la mitad.

Daba la impresión de que todos tendían a la introversión, a replegarse dentro de sí mismos. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que habían tenido que pasar era natural que hubiesen cambiado. Vivir iba a ser duro para todos durante un tiempo… más bien largo que breve.

Psicosanadores concurrían de manera regular a Hogwarts para charlar con los alumnos, para ayudarlos a superar los sentimientos de tristeza consecuencia de la pérdida. Harry nunca iba a hablar con ellos, no creía que nadie pudiera ayudarlo. Nadie podría abarcar en toda su dimensión el trance que le había tocado vivir y él tampoco habría sabido cómo explicárselo. Cuando venían Harry bajaba a los subsuelos a visitar a Severus.

Severus nunca le preguntó nada, tampoco le ofreció consejos ni un hombro para que llorara. Pero estaba siempre a disposición de Harry. Trabajando en silencio los días en que Harry no quería estar solo, o hablando de pociones o de algún tema teórico aburrido cuando el silencio empezaba a tornarse opresivo. Tampoco lo instó nunca a que se deshiciera de memorias usando el pensieve.

Las memorias podían ser muy dolorosas pero Harry juzgaba que era necesario conservarlas. Eliminarlas habría sido una forma de escapar de la realidad… una sofisticada forma de negación. La negación no ayuda a resolver los conflictos.

Harry pasaba mucho tiempo con Malfoy, solían pasear juntos en silencio y hacían el amor con frecuencia. Nunca hablaban de nada realmente serio. Todavía no estaban listos para eso. Malfoy nunca hablaba de la batalla, ni de sus padres, ni de su pasado, ni de su futuro. Cuando hablaba era del día presente, de cosas que habían pasado pocos minutos antes o de lo que iba a hacer durante las horas siguientes o de cómo se veía el lago ese día o las nubes o de una loseta del piso o de una de las piedras de la pared. Hacía comentarios sobre cosas insignificantes, pero hablaba de ellas como si fueran de gran consecuencia. Una de las tardes que habían pasado juntos sentados debajo del haya Malfoy había estado hablando durante quince minutos sobre una brizna de pasto que había arrancado y que hacía rotar entre sus dedos… eso había sido todo lo que había dicho en voz alta ese día.

Ron la estaba pasando muy mal también. Desaparecía durante largos períodos y nunca nadie sabía adónde había ido… o si regresaría. Deliberadamente se distanciaba de todos, Hermione incluida. Harry le había preguntado a Hagrid si durante esos intervalos Ron iba a su cabaña, Hagrid había contestado que ocasionalmente sí, pero que se iba enseguida si Hagrid intentaba entablar alguna conversación por más trivial que fuera.

Hermione ocupaba las horas que no eran de clases en la biblioteca o en la torre de Trelawney. Y pasaba mucho tiempo con Luna desde que Crabbe había sido enviado a Azkaban. Gracias al testimonio de Luna y de Crabbe mismo, ambos bajo Veritaserum, le habían dictado una sentencia de reclusión corta de cien días. Iba a quedar libre a fines del verano y volvería a la escuela para recursar el sexto año. Hermione y Luna compartían el amor por los libros, ambas se refugiaban en el mundo de las páginas escritas.

Con la única con quien Harry realmente hablaba era con Ginny. De hecho con ella compartía sus pensamientos. Ginny sabía cómo ayudarlo para hacerlo sentir real otra vez… para hacerlo sentir normal. A veces iban a volar juntos, o a nadar… y a veces Harry hasta se reía. Otras veces compartían sus pensamientos, comunicándose en silencio… y a veces Harry lloraba.

La fortaleza constante de Ginny se demostró incuestionablemente durante ese tiempo. Logró recomponerse relativamente pronto y casi por completo, algo que nadie más había podido… o acaso no habían tenido la voluntad de intentar. Muchos de los alumnos recurrían a ella… como si se tratara de un psicosanador más. Ella sabía convencerlos, sabía cómo hacerles _creer_ que la vida podía y debía continuar incluso después de todo. Y de a poco, muy lentamente, la vida fue reencarrilándose… fue retomando su curso. A Harry lo admiraba todo lo que podía hacer ella por los otros, Harry sabía muy bien que él no hubiera podido.

Llegaron los exámenes y Hermione se esforzó por suscitar entusiasmo para estudiar entre sus amigos, incluso sabiendo que los exámenes no iban a ser difíciles. Harry le daba el gusto y se sumergía en los libros… aunque a él no le hacía falta estudiar… tenía todos los conocimientos de Snape. Ginny se dedicó a estudiar con dedicación, pero Ron ni siquiera se molestó en hacer de cuenta que estudiaba. Hermione solía quedarse mirándolo con ojos muy preocupados, pero eso lo único que conseguía era que él se distanciara aun más. Harry hubiese querido consolarla diciéndole que a la larga a Ron se le pasaría, pero era algo de lo que Harry mismo no estaba seguro… así que optó por quedarse callado.

oOo

Cuando los exámenes concluyeron, Harry vistió a Malfoy con las mejores ropas muggle que pudo encontrar en su baúl. Malfoy se lo permitió. Por supuesto que mal se correspondían con los estándares de atuendo de Malfoy, pero al menos ya no eran los andrajos que solía heredar de Dudley.

Tomaron el Knight Bus y se bajaron en Little Whinging. Harry sabía que volver lo iba a hacer sentir muy extraño, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Caminaron por las calles evitando deliberadamente pasar siquiera cerca de Privet Drive y llegaron finalmente al cementerio. Fueron serpeando entre las lápidas hasta que finalmente llegaron a las tumbas de los Dursley.

Estaban cubiertas, completamente cubiertas, con todo tipo imaginable de flores. Flores encantadas para permanecer lozanas indefinidamente o por mucho tiempo al menos. Indudablemente muchos de sus fans habían venido a rendirles honores a los familiares del héroe vencedor de Ya Sabés Quien.

Harry soltó una carcajada siniestra. Malfoy se volvió a mirarlo sobresaltado.

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano señalando las flores. —Odiaban la magia. Odiaban al mundo mágico… y me odiaban a mí. Y de ahora en más y quizá durante mucho tiempo los fans de El Niño Dorado vendrán a visitar sus tumbas y a dejarles flores mágicas. Volvió a reírse sin humor sacudiendo la cabeza.

Malfoy le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. —¿Los vas a extrañar? —preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Hay muchas cosas que no te he contado. Es decir, algo te había dicho ese día durante la penitencia en el armario de Snape…

—Un momento… —lo interrumpió Malfoy—…vos habías dicho que ese día habías mentido.

—La única mentira fue cuando te dije que vos no me gustabas.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos. —Querés decir… ¿que ellos _realmente_ te encerraban en un armario?

Harry asintió.

—Pero… ¿en un armario… _armario_…? ¿no es una exageración retórica? ¿no era una habitación chiquita sino un armario de verdad?

—El armario debajo de la escalera _era_ mi habitación. —dijo Harry, hubiese querido usar un tono indignado, un tono que reflejara la misma indignación que se había dibujado en las facciones de Malfoy… pero no le había salido así. Parecía algo tan normal… apenas una pieza más del rompecabezas que cuando se completaba daba como resultado a Harry Potter. El armario era de él, su santuario, el lugar para refugiarse de la vida, para escapar de los Dursley… y hasta en ocasiones para escaparse y protegerse de sí mismo. El armario no le inspiraba resentimiento ni indignación.

Malfoy alzó una ceja, no podía creerlo… le dirigió una mirada de inconfundible reproche a las tumbas.

—Pero ahora quiero contarte… ahora voy a contarte todo.

Y Harry empezó a hablar. Le contó de su vida con los Dursley. Le contó de cómo fue enterarse de que era un mago… y de que además era El Niño Que Sobrevivió. Le contó de la noche en la que había perdido a su padrino y de la noche en que lo había contactado por primera vez… le contó de la visión y de cómo había salvado a Severus. Le contó de la posesión y de las dos semanas que había estado inconsciente… cuando todos creían que había ido a esconderse para entrenarse. Y le contó de cómo habían completado el vínculo con Ginny… que ella prácticamente lo había rescatado del borde de la muerte.

Y le contó a Malfoy sobre el combate final con Voldemort con detalles precisos de lo que había ocurrido.

—¿¡Poseíste a un dementor!? —chilló Malfoy con ojos desorbitados. Era el despliegue de emoción más intenso que Harry le había visto desde que había recuperado la consciencia en el ala hospitalaria.

—Sí. —confirmó Harry tratando de acordarse demasiado.

—¡Por los calzones de Merlín, Harry! ¡Eso es imposible! —Harry se encogió de hombros. Malfoy prosiguió: —Y no… no es que esté diciendo que hasta ahora no había sido documentado… hay todo un amplio campo de estudio sobre el asunto… y las conclusiones de todos los expertos siempre han sido las mismas… ¡los humanos no pueden usar magia mental sobre las creaturas mágicas!

—Pero un día durante una clase yo pude usar Legilimencia sobre Firenze. —argumentó Harry frunciendo el ceño— Él se dio cuenta y no pareció sorprenderse en lo más mínimo.

—¡Vos usaste Legil…! —Malfoy se interrumpió boquiabierto. Después de unos segundos sacudió la cabeza y suspiró profundamente— ¡Es totalmente… increíble!

—Sea como sea… —dijo Harry con un gesto de la mano para restarle importancia a la cuestión y poder proseguir— …después de eso quedé completamente drenado de fuerza. Lo cierto es que no sé como hice para usar la Maldición Mortal a continuación.

—Así que usaste la Imperdonable…. —dijo Malfoy serio.

—Sí.

—¿Te dolió?

—No.

Malfoy reflexionó unos instantes en silencio. —A mí sí me dolió.

Harry demoró unos segundos para entender… Malfoy hablaba de su padre… por primera vez lo mencionaba desde que había ocurrido.

Se produjo un largo silencio y de pronto Malfoy se puso a temblar… y Harry lo abrazó estrechamente. Malfoy ocultó la cara en el hueco del hombro de Harry para que no lo viera llorar. Pero un momento después podía sentir la camisa empapada… y Harry también estaba llorando. Llorar era necesario… era purificador… era un paso necesario para empezar a superar las cosas…

—Todo está bien. —susurró Harry consolador después de un buen rato.

—No, no está bien… pero al menos ya se terminó.

oOo

Cuando volvieron del cementerio fue a hablar con Dumbledore para preguntarle sobre su habilidad de hacer magia mental sobre creaturas mágicas. Le contó de la legilimencia sobre Firenze y de la posesión del dementor para poderle dar a Voldemort el Beso.

Dumbledore no pareció particularmente sorprendido. Le recordó el episodio durante quinto año cuando había tenido esa visión del ataque al señor Weasley a través de los ojos de Nagini.

—Verdad es que toda la documentación al respecto, y es mucha la que existe, tiende a probar casi con certeza que los magos no pueden ejercer influencia mental sobre las creaturas mágicas. —dijo Dumbledore— Pero también es incontestable que Voldemort podía poseer a esa serpiente… y que vos tuviste esa visión, no a través de Voldemort sino de la serpiente.

—Pero justo antes… —Harry frunció el ceño reflexionando, tratando de recordar—…justo antes del Beso… Voldemort mismo dijo que era imposible la posesión… y lo dijo con vehemencia… ¿por qué la sorpresa y el descreimiento si él ya lo había logrado antes?

—Harry, Voldemort había estado experimentando sobre sí mismo durante décadas antes de la noche en que te atacó por primera vez. Esa noche te transfirió poderes y habilidades. Después del ataque a Arthur pudimos deducir que gracias a uno de esos experimentos, Voldemort había logrado una _conjunción_… había logrado _amalgamarse_ con una de las especies de serpientes mágicas.

—¿Qué quiere decir con _conjunción_ o… _amalgama_…? —a Harry al oír las palabras se le había venido a la cabeza algo de naturaleza sexual.

—Quiero decir que separó una parte de sí mismo e integró esa parte en la serpiente.

Harry se tomó un par de minutos para asimilar el asunto. —¿Me está Ud. diciendo entonces…? —dijo finalmente—¿…que Voldemort no sólo no era sangrepura… sino que ni siquiera era completamente _humano_?

El director frunció el ceño. —Sinceramente… no me había puesto a considerarlo desde ese punto de vista.

—¿Y cuál podría haber sido el propósito de hacer algo así?

—Sólo es posible especular al respecto. Las serpientes son de sangre fría… quizá pensó que al alearse con la serpiente se volvía un ser más complejo… más difícil de matar por lo tanto. Hay ciertas especies de serpientes que pueden vivir durante siglos… un basilisco, por ejemplo. Por otro lado, la esencia espiritual de las creaturas mágicas está entretejida con la esencia espiritual del mundo… lo que implica que cuando mueren sus almas no abandonan este Mundo… no trascienden a la otra dimensión más allá de la muerte.

A Harry se le antojaban especulaciones un tanto traídas de los pelos.

—Entonces… podríamos admitir que Voldemort era en parte serpiente… y que gracias a eso podía poseer a las serpientes… ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo y con mi habilidad para… para hacer… no sé como llamarlo… lo que yo puedo hacer?

—Repito lo que había mencionado antes… Voldemort te transfirió habilidades cuando te atacó en la cuna.

—¿Quiere decir que yo soy en parte serpiente? —preguntó Harry sarcástico.

—Sólo mágicamente hablando.

—¿Y eso explicaría que yo pueda lograr magia mental sobre las creaturas mágicas? —preguntó Harry no muy convencido.

—Eso creemos.

—Pero eso implicaría que Voldemort también poseía la habilidad… pero él no podía… él sólo podía poseer a las serpientes.

—Verdad… Voldemort no podía porque él "sabía" que era algo imposible y por lo tanto nunca se molestó en intentarlo. Pero vos desconocías "que era imposible". Decidiste experimentar… probaste con Firenze y pudiste hacerlo. No te influenció el preconcepto de la "imposibilidad" teórica puesto que lo desconocías.

Harry dejó oír un ronquido que conllevaba claramente algo de risa. —¿Me está diciendo que si Severus me hubiese dicho que no me molestara en probar Legilimencia con creaturas mágicas porque era algo "imposible"… que no estaríamos acá hablando puesto que el resultado de la guerra habría sido distinto?

Dumbledore alzó las cejas y sonrió: —La experiencia puede ser mejor maestra que los libros y el conocimiento que encierran.

Harry escondió la cara en las manos, lo exasperaba que Dumbledore hablara tan a ligera sobre algo que era tan determinante para él… le estaba diciendo que se sumaba otro factor que lo singularizaba… que lo hacía distinto… otra cosa más que lo separaba del mundo mágico. Y encima Dumbledore no se había sorprendido… Dumbledore lo sabía de antes…

—¿Hace cuánto que sabe todo esto sobre mí? —preguntó apretando los dientes.

Dumbledore respiró hondo. —No lo sabíamos. Empezamos a _sospecharlo_ desde el ataque a Arthur.

—Cuándo dice "nosotros"… ¿a quién o quiénes se está refiriendo? ¿Al Departamento de los Misterios? —Harry sentía que lo invadía una onda de rabia.

Dumbledore asintió. Las piezas encajaron en su cerebro… y la rabia se le incrementó.

—¡Ellos _habían encontrado_ una forma de matar a Voldemort en cuerpo y alma! ¡Ud. lo sabía! ¡Ud sabía lo que yo iba a tener que hacer! —el tono de voz había ido en aumento, Harry tenía ganas de destruirle el despacho otra vez.

—Harry… —dijo el director con voz muy suave— ¿habrías podido hacerlo de haberlo sabido de antemano?

La rabia de Harry se congeló. Pensó en el dementor… la cosa que más lo asustaba… recordó cuando en tercer año había estado a punto de ser víctima del Beso. Pensó también en las ocasiones de las que había salido gravemente afectado ese año… el shock y el coma mágicos. Pensó en cómo habría reaccionado si le hubiesen dicho lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

—No… —admitió finalmente—…no habría podido.

oOo

La fiesta de despedida estaba por dar comienzo. Harry bajó a los subsuelos para ir a buscar a Malfoy. El tener que irse de Hogwarts lo ponía nervioso porque sabía lo que traería el verano.

Dumbledore había usado sus influencias para que la "Inquisición Ministerial", como Harry la llamaba, no lo molestara hasta tanto no concluyera el ciclo lectivo. Y hasta el momento no lo habían convocado para que les comunicara los detalles del duelo último con Voldemort.

El tiempo en la escuela sin interferencias políticas lo había ayudado a recomponerse en parte pero el período de gracia tocaba a su fin. Iba a tener que declarar, probablemente bajo Veritaserum, y el asunto lo inquietaba sobremanera.

Harry también estaba decidido a testificar en el juicio de Severus. No fuera que terminara, como había dicho Hermione, como un chivo expiatorio. No sabía si el simple aval del "héroe" iba a ser suficiente para exonerarlo, quizá iba a verse obligado a dar más detalles… sobre el vínculo entre ellos, por ejemplo.

Malfoy sonrió cuando Harry le regaló una rosa. Encantada, naturalmente. Los pétalos eran plateados y el tallo verde Slytherin. Malfoy lo besó tiernamente en los labios y juntos emprendieron el camino hacia el Gran Salón.

—Hasta ahora no me has dicho cuáles son tus planes para el verano. —preguntó Harry— ¿Dónde te vas a alojar?

—Eh… —Malfoy titubeó un instante y bajó la cabeza como avergonzado— Voy a parar en la Mansión Snape… le otorgaron a Snape mi custodia, justo esta misma semana. Ha iniciado también trámites para que pueda recuperar al menos parte de los bienes familiares… pero no abrigo demasiadas esperanzas al respecto… lo más probable es que el Ministerio se quede con todo.

—Lo siento… —susurró Harry.

—Bueno… paciencia… mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

—Yo me voy a repartir entre Grimmauld Place y La Madriguera… y me gustaría que vinieras a visitarme… —dijo Harry levantando una ceja inquisitiva.

Malfoy alzó una comisura. —¿Que te vaya a visitar? ¿A la casa de los Weasley? ¿Me estás cargando?

—No… te lo estoy diciendo en serio.

Malfoy suspiró dramáticamente. —Bueno… si no hay más remedio.

Harry sonrió y lo castigó con un leve puñetazo en el hombro. Pero iba a ser un gran gusto poder tenerlo cerca siquiera de vez en cuando durante el verano.

El Gran Salón estaba de bote en bote. Habían sido invitados los familiares, los de los sobrevivientes y los de los fallecidos. La decoración era muy sobria, nada del despliegue de colores de otros años.

La Fiesta ese año era un tributo, un homenaje… de recordación y de despedida.

Los profesores no estaban en la cabecera. Se habían sentado desparramados en las mesas de sus respectivas Casas y los pocos que no habían estudiado en Hogwarts habían elegido la Casa con la que se sentían más identificados.

En el sitio de la mesa de profesores se había levantado un inmenso panel-monumento. Para recordar a los que habían partido. Había fotografías, dibujos y otros pequeños objetos recordatorios. Y flores… y cintas decorativas… y crespones. Alumnos y adultos estaban adhiriendo al panel cartas, poemas y otras cosas muy preciadas que les recordaban a sus seres queridos.

Harry recorrió con los ojos el recinto tratando de ubicar las caras de sus seres queridos que todavía seguían vivos. Severus, Remus, los Weasley y los Flamel. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna. Dumbledore y McGonagall.

Con Malfoy de la mano se acercaron al monumento. Harry sacó de un bolsillo una foto de sus padres en el día de su boda, con Sirius riendo y guiñándole a Lily. La adhirió en un lugar libre entre cintas negras y flores.

También pegó fotos de Cedric, Cho, Seamus, Dean y Christopher. Y de otros alumnos que había conocido y había apreciado. Pegó también un viejo recorte de El Profeta en que aparecía Fleur durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Giró la cabeza hacia Malfoy que había pegado fotos de algunos de sus compañeros y una pequeña foto de sus padres.

Harry sacó del bolsillo una foto más. La de un chico de once años, de cabellos negros rebeldes, terriblemente desordenados, de inmensos anteojos de marco redondo y con una cicatriz con forma de rayo sobre la frente. El chico le sonreía tímidamente. En sus ojos Harry podía ver lo maravillado que se sentía por ese nuevo mundo que lo rodeaba. Podía ver esperanza por un futuro que se le abría. Podía ver el sentimiento de dicha porque la vida se transformaba en algo bueno y porque finalmente había encontrado un lugar para él en un mundo del que podía sentirse parte.

Y frente a ese monumento recordatorio de cientos de muertos, en ese recinto en el que se derramaban tantas lágrimas, Harry miró la imagen de ese chico inocente y supo con triste certeza que lo había perdido para siempre.

**FIN**

**Nota del traductor:**

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron hasta acá. Gracias a la autora que me dio permiso para compartir esta historia con ustedes. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios.

Nos reencontraremos pronto, si Dios quiere, con otra nueva historia.

Chau.

**: )**


End file.
